Dans l'ombre du temps
by Lilou0803
Summary: La bataille est perdue. La guerre est perdue. Harry est mort. Tous ses amis sont morts, ou pire, prisonniers. Voldemort a gagné, et elle, elle court. Elle court parce qu'un mourant, en qui elle n'a même pas vraiment confiance, le lui a demandé. Mais si elle s'arrête, elle sera tuée, ou capturée. Alors elle court... (UA).
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **N/A :** Eh bien voilà, comme promis, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Il va s'agir de voyage dans le temps. Thème ultra rabâché, certes, mais au point où nous en sommes parvenus dans les fan-fictions HP, quel thème ne l'est pas, hein ? Alors ça ne coute rien de jeter un petit œil 😉  
A propos du thème : Plus que de voyage temporel, et même si l'un des personnages va se retrouver dans le passé, dans cette histoire, il va plus s'agir de "boucle temporelle". En effet, par simple commodité (ou paresse, allez savoir...) je tiens très peu compte de la théorie de la relativité, et ici, les actions entreprises dans le passé ne créeront pas une "dimension parallèle" (pour simplifier), mais auront bel et bien une chance d'influencer, dans une certaine mesure, le "futur présent".

Ceux qui me suivent l'auront déjà remarqué, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture en ce moment, c'est pourquoi je ne promets pas des updates chaque semaine. J'essayerai tout de même de me « manifester » une ou deux fois par mois (et pourquoi pas plus en période faste !). En tout état de cause, et même si le délai devait parfois se prolonger (je croise les doigts), je n'ai encore jamais abandonné une histoire, et sauf problème exceptionnel, je ne le ferai pas non plus pour celle-ci.

Juste une petite précision supplémentaire, mais qui peut avoir son importance : pour les allergiques au « présent » dans les fics, les autres chapitres ne le seront pas…

D'autre part, je tiens à remercier MymiePL, kyradelacour, Juliana, Zeugma, Cassandra Rogue, Kahouette, Manon, Lolo66, mamy 83, Daidaiiro, LycorisSnape, Eileen1976, et Quetsche pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre de "Vulnera", ainsi que mes très nombreux lecteur anonymes. Je vous aime !

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas que les Reviews sont la nourriture et le soleil de la muse ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce prologue.

 **Ceci dit, Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Courir.

Courir sans s'arrêter. Sans se retourner.

Courir.

S'enfoncer, toujours plus loin, plus profond dans les entrailles du château.

Courir à perdre haleine.

Courir à en mourir. Pour ne pas mourir.

L'instinct de survie est une chose étrange. Sa raison lui dit que quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle aille, ils la retrouveront. Mais son instinct a pris le dessus sur sa raison, et sa vie, à ce moment précis, se résume à une seule pensée, un seul mot, une seule action : courir.

Les bruits de la bataille se sont tus, étouffés par l'épaisseur des murailles et de la terre. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée de la profondeur de ces souterrains.

La bataille est perdue. La guerre est perdue. Harry est mort. Tous ses amis sont morts, où pire, prisonniers. Voldemort a gagné, et elle, elle court. Elle court parce qu'un mourant, en qui elle n'a même pas vraiment confiance, le lui a demandé. Mais si elle s'arrête, elle sera tuée, ou capturée. Alors elle court.

« _Les souterrains… il faut… vous êtes la seule qui puisse encore… changer… passé… avenir…_ » Les mots, hachés, entrecoupés d'affreux gargouillis, presque incompréhensibles. « _Le Seigneur… il doit être… détruit ! Horcruxes… ri- rien dire… Dumbledore. Vite… partez avant… soit trop tard._ » Dans un dernier effort surhumain, les yeux de l'homme se sont rivés aux siens, imprimant dans son esprit la vision d'un passage secret, partant de la Cabane Hurlante. Il a encore réussi à articuler quelques syllabes « _Fan… tô… mes… aide…_ ». Puis les yeux sombres sont devenus vides, vitreux, sa tête a roulé sur le côté.

Depuis, elle court.

Après avoir lancé Nagini sur Snape, Voldemort s'est soudain retourné vers eux. Tout ce temps, il avait su qu'ils étaient là, il avait senti leur présence. Dès le premier échange de sorts, elle est tombée, Pétrifiée par un informulé. Elle sait maintenant que ce n'est pas le Mage Noir, mais lui, qui l'a lancé. Elle gisait, impuissante, morte en apparence. Voldemort a très vite tué Harry et Ron, puis il a Transplané, sans même vérifier le petit tas immobile qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce. Mais dès qu'il a été parti, elle a senti le sort se relâcher et un appel, à peine un gémissement noyé dans ces horribles gargouillis qui la hanteront toute sa vie, a attiré son attention. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour ses amis, elle s'est approchée du mourant. Même lui, ne méritait pas de mourir seul. Il a faiblement essayé de tendre une main vers elle, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait dans une vaine tentative pour parler. Alors, elle s'est approchée de son visage, et dans un effort surhumain il a réussi à articuler quelques mots « _Gran… ger… vous ai choisi… plus intelligente… seul espoir…_ »

Depuis qu'il lui a délivré son dernier message, elle court. Mais soudain, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est dans un cul-de-sac. Dans un gémissement désespéré elle s'apprête à se laisser glisser au sol pour attendre que son sort s'accomplisse, lorsqu'une lumière apparaît devant elle. D'abord diffuse et incertaine, puis plus forte, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en approche, sa baguette à la main, en tentant de reprendre son souffle le plus silencieusement possible. Son regard est dur, elle défendra chèrement sa vie, et elle en emmènera le plus possible avec elle.

Et le mur s'ouvre.

Il se referme derrière elle aussitôt qu'elle est entrée, comme un piège… ' _ou une capsule de survie_ ' lui susurre une petite voix dans sa tête. La pièce est petite, et pleine non pas de Mangemorts, mais de spectres. Il semble que tous les fantômes de Poudlard, Peeves compris, se soient réfugiés ici. Nick-quasi-sans-tête s'approche d'elle.

—Hermione Granger ! En l'absence de Severus, ou d'un professeur, nous ne pouvions guère espérer mieux !

Le Baron Sanglant s'est approché à son tour.

—Elle l'exaspère, il la traite de miss-je-sais-tout, mais même lui reconnait son intelligence, c'est vrai.

—De toute façon, si elle est là, ce ne peut être que parce qu'il nous l'a envoyée. Renchérit la Dame Grise.

—Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'il est mort. Reprend le Baron Sanglant avec une profonde tristesse dans la voix.

—Si vous parlez du professeur Snape, les interrompt Hermione, agacée qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, « oui, il est mort. Vous-savez-qui a lancé son serpent sur lui. Il-il a parlé de-du passé. De changer les choses, mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

—Il avait prévu que les événements pourraient mal tourner. Il a élaboré un plan de secours, en secret, au cas où cela se produirait. Nous en sommes les dépositaires. Il avait aussi prévu qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas… la voix du fantôme s'étrangle sous l'émotion. « Dans ce cas, nous devions nous mettre à la disposition de celui qu'il enverrait. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

—Mais il était avec…

—Non ! Jamais ! Il n'a jamais trahi. Même la mort de Dumbledore était prévue. Programmée par Albus lui-même. Mais le temps presse, nous vous expliquerons tout cela plus tard. Il lui désigne une petite table, sur laquelle sont posées deux fioles et une Pensine. Il pointe un des deux flacons.

—Vous devez prendre cette potion, elle va vous renvoyer vers le passé.

—Le passé ? Quand ?

—Le jour sera celui d'aujourd'hui, l'année, c'est vous qui devrez la déterminer, en fonction de votre 'mission'. Tenter d'agir seule serait pure inconscience, vous aurez besoin d'aide. Vous devrez retrouver le professeur Snape, vous devrez le convaincre. Il est le seul qui puisse vous aider. Vous ne pouvez faire confiance à personne d'autre. Voyez cette autre fiole, elle contient certains de ses souvenirs. Vous devrez les lui montrer, ou à défaut, les visionner vous-même.

« Il est dangereux de tenter de manipuler le temps, et vous devrez essayer de changer le moins de choses possible, même si cela pourra souvent paraître difficile. Ensemble, vous devrez tenter d'empêcher que ce qui vient de se passer puisse se produire. Severus pensait qu'il fallait essayer d'arrêter Vous-savez-qui avant la fin de la première guerre. Par tous les moyens. Rassembler et détruire tous les Horcruxes existants, et le tuer avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et ne puisse en créer d'autres. Avant aussi les évènements de Godric's Hollow, avant qu'il ne transforme Harry Potter en Horcruxe vivant. Avant même la prophétie, si c'était possible, parce que même si lui, ne la lui rapporte pas, rien ne peut assurer qu'il n'en aura pas connaissance d'une autre manière. Mais il est primordial de laisser autant que possible le temps poursuivre son déroulement sans autre interaction… même si cela implique de laisser mourir des personnes qui auraient pu être sauvées. Souvenez-vous que le temps rétablit toujours un équilibre, si l'on essaye de l'infléchir trop brusquement. De petites choses en coulisses peuvent faire beaucoup plus que des actions d'éclat.

—Et si… Si je ne peux rien faire ?

— Personne ne peut savoir, et Severus lui-même n'était pas certain que cela puisse marcher. Mais quoi qu'il puisse arriver, de toute façon, rien ne peut être pire que la situation actuelle. Votre survie elle-même n'est qu'une question d'heures, si vous décidez de franchir ce mur dans l'autre sens.

—Vous devez prendre une décision, rapidement. La presse Nick-quasi-sans-tête. « Nous serons là pour vous aider, le temps est différent, pour nous, nous pouvons déplacer notre conscience actuelle vers nos 'moi' du passé, à condition qu'ils soient situés après notre mort. Seul l'avenir nous est fermé… Quand comptez-vous réapparaître ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le Baron Sanglant se tourne vers lui.

—Ne pourrions-nous pas essayer de sauver Regulus Black ?

—Il est impossible de récupérer le médaillon dans la caverne sans risquer une vie. Je sais que vous l'aimiez bien, mais nous ne pouvons hélas pas sauver tout le monde. Vous savez que Severus n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier lui-même pour sauver son ami, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Il est notre meilleur espoir. Je crains que le sort du cadet des Black ne soit inéluctable.

Le Baron hoche la tête d'un air résigné.

—Vous avez raison, Severus serait en effet bien capable de cette folie. Au moins pourrons-nous peut-être le sauver, lui. Et même lui permettre d'éviter de prendre la Marque. Nous devons lui donner une chance de prendre cette décision en toute connaissance de cause, cette fois.

—Savez-vous s'il avait pris la Marque avant de quitter l'école ? Interroge Hermione.

—Non. Mais il l'avait deux ans plus tard, lorsqu'il est revenu en 1980, pour assister Horace Slughorn, avant de le remplacer à la rentrée suivante. Et je crois qu'à cette date, il espionnait déjà depuis plusieurs mois pour Dumbledore.

—Il a donc rejoint Vous-savez-qui entre 1978 et 1980.

Elle se tourne vers le Baron Sanglant.

« Savez-vous où il vit, lorsqu'il n'est pas à Poudlard?

—Hélas non.

—Sans aucun moyen de le trouver ou de le contacter autre part, je pense que mon meilleur choix est de revenir ici, avant la fin de sa septième année. Je crois que vous avez raison, Baron, nous devons faire en sorte qu'il sache tout avant de devenir Mangemort. Hermione se saisit de la fiole emplie d'un liquide noirâtre à l'aspect peu engageant. Que risque-t-elle ? Mourir ? Si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera de toute façon très bientôt, et après qui sait quelles tortures. Alors elle porte le flacon à ses lèvres, en se concentrant aussi fort qu'elle le peut sur l'année 1978, et avale le liquide d'une seule longue gorgée, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **TBC**

* * *

'tit Lumos ?!


	2. Premier contact

**Disclaimer** **:** Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers… etc… etc… pour résumer : pas à moi (sniff), sauf cette histoire.

 **N/A** **:** Coucou ! Eh bien il faut croire que cette semaine était située en période faste 😉 Voici donc, tout frais sorti de mon disque dur, le premier chapitre de cette fic.

Merci à DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Daidaiiro, Zeugma, Annie, Eliie Evans, Juliana, plume pourpre, mel27270 et Kahouete, pour vos retours sur le prologue.

 _Annie_ _: Ahhh ! Mystère ! Il y aura peut-être (certainement) un ou des couples (après tout ce sont des ados), mais… Gniark ! (oui, je suis parfois un peu sadique)_

Et surtout, n'oubliez pas que les Reviews sont la nourriture et le soleil de la muse ! Alors n'hésitez pas, à vos claviers !

And now… **Enjoy** (j'espère) **& Review **(Allez, tous en chœur : LUMOS SOLEM) **!**

* * *

 **Premier contact**

 **.**

La voix semblait venir de très loin.

—Miss Granger ! Hermione ! Vous devez vous réveiller maintenant !

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur l'obscurité. Elle était allongée sur une surface dure et froide. Peu à peu, sa mémoire commença à se remettre en place. La bataille. La Cabane Hurlante. Voldemort… Avait-elle été capturée ? Gisait-elle au fond d'un cachot ?

Une faible lueur commença à se dessiner sur sa droite, grandissant de seconde en seconde. Bientôt, elle put distinguer les silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Les fantômes de Poudlard ! Même un Peeves inhabituellement calme l'observait tranquillement, au côté du Baron Sanglant.

—Comment vous sentez-vous, Hermione ?

Reprit la voix qu'elle avait entendue à son réveil et qu'elle identifia comme celle de Nick-quasi-sans-tête.

—Un peu vaseuse, mais je vais bien, apparemment, merci Sir Nicholas. Que… que s'est-il passé ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce ressemblait bien à un cachot, bien qu'un peu plus grande, si tant est qu'on puisse définir des dimensions standard pour un cachot, le sol était en pierres, et elle était pourvue d'une cheminée. Elle se releva péniblement. La pièce était froide et suintait l'humidité, elle devait se trouver dans un souterrain, conclut-elle. Elle n'était meublée que d'une petite table, à laquelle elle s'était accrochée pour ne pas retomber, lorsqu'un vertige l'avait faite tituber. Dessus, étaient posées une Pensine d'Obsidienne et un flacon rempli d'une substance argentée, près duquel une deuxième fiole, vide celle-là, était renversée.

Et tout lui revint.

Le professeur Snape, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour lui donner ses instructions. La fuite. Le cul-de-sac. Les fantômes. La potion…

—Est-ce que… Esquissa-t-elle.

—Oui. Peeves est allé faire un tour dans l'école, Severus était à la bibliothèque, en train de réviser pour les ASPICs. Il l'a entendu envoyer promener le plus jeune des Lestrange, qui lui rappelait que c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner.

—L'un de vous peut-il m'y amener sans que personne ne me voie ? Je passerais difficilement inaperçue dans cette tenue.

—Hélas, répondit le Baron Sanglant, « nous sommes incorporels, nous ne pouvons donc pas vous faire Transplaner, de plus il n'est pas prudent que vous preniez le risque d'être aperçue, ou repérée par le directeur. Cette pièce est encore plus sûre que la Salle sur demande. Elle a été créée et a été encartée par le professeur Snape lui-même, et nous en sommes collectivement les Gardiens du Secret… il faudrait nous circonvenir à tous pour pouvoir le violer. De plus, elle était liée à la potion, et depuis que vous l'avez bue, elle est située dans _votre_ espace/temps, ce qui fait qu'elle peut exister maintenant pour vous, alors qu'elle ne sera créée que dans vingt ans... comme quoi la Magie dite Noire a parfois aussi son utilité. Seuls vous, et Severus dont elle reconnaitra l'empreinte magique, pourrez y avoir accès, ainsi que nous, bien entendu. Pour tous les autres, elle ne redeviendra éventuellement accessible que dans vingt ans.

« Pour en revenir à Severus, il me fait confiance, je pourrai certainement le convaincre de m'accompagner jusqu'ici dans la soirée. En attendant, je vous suggère de vous restaurer, et de vous reposer un peu. Je vais demander à un Elfe de vous apporter tout le nécessaire pour aménager cet endroit. J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez y rester au moins jusqu'à la sortie.

« _Ne dites rien… Dumbledore_ ». « _Il n'a jamais trahi… tout était prévu, programmé, par Albus lui-même_ ». « _Changer… passé… modifier… avenir… le Seigneur… il doit être… détruit… Horcruxes_ ». Depuis qu'elle était seule, les évènements des dernières heures tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Allongée sur le lit que lui avait installé l'Elfe en babillant, pendant qu'elle se jetait –elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point elle avait faim- sur le ragoût qui fumait sur la petite table apparue toute garnie certainement directement en provenance des cuisines.

—Les fantômes ont expliqué à Missy qu'elle devait se mettre à la disposition de Maîtresse Hermione Granger. Maîtresse Granger peut demander tout ce qu'elle désire à Missy.

—Alors tout d'abord, je te demande de ne plus m'appeler Maîtresse. Hermione suffira, ou miss, si tu préfères ne pas utiliser uniquement mon prénom.

—Missy est une bonne Elfe, elle fera ce que miss Hermione lui demande.

Après avoir terminé son repas, elle s'était étendue sur le lit pour attendre que le Baron Sanglant lui amène le professeur… non, Severus Snape. Elle appréhendait cette rencontre avec un Snape de dix-huit ans, qu'elle avait vu mourir vingt ans plus tard, d'une façon atroce, seulement quelques heures auparavant. Comment allait-elle pouvoir gérer ça ? Et lui, comment réagirait-il ? Il n'avait pas encore pris la Marque, selon les fantômes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas l'ami de ceux qui avaient déjà franchi le pas. Qu'il n'allait pas la trahir.

Elle ne savait pratiquement rien du passé de celui qui avait été son professeur pendant six ans. Seulement des bribes, glanées au hasard de ces quatre dernières années. Elle connaissait son aversion pour le père de Harry, pour Sirius Black, et dans une moindre mesure, pour Remus Lupin, envers qui il avait toujours été cependant beaucoup plus mesuré. En additionnant les maigres confidences de son ami et ce qu'elle avait pu voir ou entendre elle-même, elle avait conclu que son enfance n'avait pas été des plus faciles. Quant à son adolescence, les Maraudeurs, au vu de la rancœur qu'il leur gardait encore plus de vingt ans après, avaient apparemment fait de sa scolarité un enfer…

Cela pouvait-il expliquer le caractère de l'homme qu'il était devenu ? Sa froideur, Sa dureté ? Avait-il toujours été comme ça ? Et quel rapport cela pouvait-il avoir avec son activité d'espion pour l'Ordre auprès de Voldemort ? Ou s'était-il passé autre chose ? Cette même chose, peut-être, qui avait transformé le jeune Mangemort en un espion dont la loyauté était allée jusqu'à accepter le pire des sacrifices pour le bien commun ?

Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, lorsque le mur s'ouvrit sans bruit, sur la lueur caractéristique qui accompagnait les fantômes. Elle se redressa vivement et se leva, appréhendant la rencontre imminente.

Accompagné du Baron Sanglant et de Nick-quasi-sans-tête, un jeune homme grand et mince, aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtu d'un uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard pénétra dans la pièce, qu'il examina curieusement, avant de poser sur elle deux prunelles d'onyx qu'elle connaissait bien. Même si elle s'y était préparée, le choc de ce regard bien vivant, inquisiteur, et déjà tellement semblable à ce qu'il serait vingt ans plus tard, la cloua sur place. Ce fut lui qui finit par rompre le silence.

—Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Si le Baron Sanglant ne s'était pas porté garant pour vous… J'espère pour vous qu'il ne s'agit pas encore d'une des manigances de ces quatre petits cons…

—S'il vous plait, prof-monsieur Snape. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec les Maraudeurs, et que ceci est tout sauf une plaisanterie.

—Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir déjà vue à Poudlard, comment connaissez-vous les Mar…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, semblant seulement prendre conscience de la tenue de la jeune fille, et de l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de demander à Missy si elle pouvait disposer d'une douche, d'un peigne, ou d'un miroir. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, souillés, couverts de sang dont une grande partie était celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face, ses mains écorchées, et elle n'osait imaginer l'état de son visage et de ses cheveux.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? Êtes-vous blessée ? Interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « D'où me connaissez-vous ? Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? Poursuivit-il devant sa dénégation muette. Et d'ailleurs… Il se tourna vers les fantômes. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

Sans qu'elle ait remarqué le moment où il l'avait sortie, il avait maintenant sa baguette à la main, et semblait scanner, analyser, l'espace autour de lui. Au bout d'un long moment, il reporta toute son attention sur elle.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je peux sentir mon empreinte magique partout dans cette pièce, et pourtant c'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici !

Hermione soupira et jeta un regard désespéré aux spectres qui se tenaient, immobiles, près de la cloison qui s'était refermée derrière le jeune homme. Elle prit une grande respiration et se jeta à l'eau. Le mieux était encore de tout lui asséner d'un coup. Il y avait déjà eu des exemples de voyages temporels, même si généralement ils étaient provoqués par des phénomènes magiques accidentels. En se souvenant de ce qu'il était devenu, elle le pensait capable d'encaisser le choc. Mais la croirait-il ? Elle se retourna vers lui, la bouche sèche, et soudain, en croisant son regard, elle sut ce qu'elle devait dire.

—Pratiquez-vous _déjà_ la Legilimencie ?

Il plissa les yeux, la considérant plus attentivement encore. Son regard glissa sur ses baskets, son jean, son pull et son blouson. La mode avait évolué en vingt ans, mais ce genre de vêtements n'avait tout compte fait pas tellement changé. Il abaissa lentement sa baguette, sans toutefois la ranger. Il semblait perplexe, lorsqu'il répondit prudemment.

—D'où venez-vous ? Ou plutôt… _Oui_ , je pense plutôt que la question exacte serait… _de_ _Quand_ ?

Avec un soupir et un hochement de tête, Hermione lui indiqua la chaise que Missy lui avait apportée un peu plus tôt, puis elle se rassit elle-même sur le bord du lit.

—1998, lâcha-t-elle brutalement.

Il encaissa le choc sans broncher en apparence, mais elle l'observait attentivement, et elle l'avait vu accuser imperceptiblement le coup.

—Vous êtes élève ?

—J'étais élève, jusqu'à l'année dernière. J'ai dû quitter l'école... La guerre… J'étais l'une de vos élèves… C'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir ici. Vous… vous êtes… Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge. « Vous êtes… vous… elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, en le regardant dans les yeux, qu'il était… Ce fut lui qui termina sa phrase.

—Mort ! Je suis mort. Conclut-il froidement. « Sinon je serais venu en personne, et je me serais efforcé d'éviter tout contact avec… moi-même.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, tout en admirant ses capacités et sa vitesse de réflexion et de déduction. Il ne montrait rien des émotions qui avaient pu le traverser à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Apparemment, sa maîtrise de l'Occlumencie non plus, n'était pas nouvelle. Cet homme était, même à dix-huit ans, certainement l'être le plus intelligent qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Au moins autant que Dumbledore, se dit-elle. Elle indiqua la Pensine de la main.

—La guerre… reprit-elle. « Il avait- _vous_ aviez prévu que les événements pourraient tourner de cette manière. Vous avez fabriqué une potion, qui m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. Ce flacon contient vos souvenirs. Je ne les ai pas regardés, c'est-c'était _votre_ vie. Mais sur cette partie de l'histoire, les fantômes en savent sûrement beaucoup plus que moi.

Elle s'interrompit un court instant.

« Vous… vous m'avez envoyée ici pour essayer de changer… certaines choses. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, pour la Legilimencie. Je pense que le plus simple serait encore que vous regardiez.

Il ne semblait pas avoir écouté la dernière phrase.

—Professeur, _moi_ ? Fit-il avec une nuance de dégoût palpable dans la voix.

—Maître des potions. Vous avez pris le poste en 1981, après avoir assisté le professeur Slughorn pendant un an, pour vous former à l'enseignement, d'après ce que je sais.

Au moins ai-je obtenu une Maîtrise ! Que s'est-il passé pour qu'en plus, Dumbledore, parce que j'imagine qu'il sera toujours directeur dans trois ans, engage un professeur d'à peine vingt et un ans ?

Il la regardait maintenant d'un air curieux.

—Non seulement professeur, mais aussi directeur de Serpentard… Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, je suppose que c'est pour cela que vous avez laissé vos souvenirs, pour le cas où vous ne pourriez pas venir vous-même. Vous étiez un… un Mangemort. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a poussé à trahir Voldemort, il tressaillit clairement à l'énoncé du nom, « mais vous êtes devenu l'espion du professeur Dumbledore. Un peu avant d'être engagé ici, je pense.  
Je ne sais pas plus pourquoi vous êtes resté à Poudlard par la suite, après sa disparition, à la fin de la première guerre.

—Il a… disparu ? La coupa-t-il.

—A Halloween de 1981, en essayant de tuer Harry Potter. Mais sa mère s'est interposée, et l'enfant a survécu, et Vold… en le voyant tressaillir à nouveau, elle se reprit « Vous-savez-qui a disparu. Il est revenu, dix ans plus tard, mais il n'a pu réellement récupérer un corps physique qu'en 1994.

—Harry _Potter_ ? Le fils de _James_ Potter, je suppose ! Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu tuer un enfant ?

—Oui, le fils de James Potter. Une histoire de prophétie, qui annonçait qu'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet serait celui qui pourrait le vaincre.

—Vous avez dit que sa mère s'est…

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Son expression avait changé, et elle perçut nettement l'anxiété dans son ton, alors qu'il demandait : « qui était sa mère ? Répondez-moi !

—Elle s'appelait Lily. Son nom de jeune fille était…

Le bruit de la baguette de bois noir, heurtant le sol de pierre, la fit tressaillir, lui coupant un instant la parole, et ce fut lui qui termina la phrase, d'une voix éteinte.

—Evans ! Elle s'appelait Lily Evans.

 **TBC**


	3. Souvenirs du futur

**Disclaimer** **:** Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers… etc… etc… pour résumer : pas à moi (sniff), sauf cette histoire.

 **N/A** **:** Eh bien on dirait bien que la période faste continue… alors en route pour un nouveau chapitre…

Merci à Arwengeld, Zeugma, Daidaiiro, LycorisSnape, Annie, Firenze-Snape, Kahouete et Juliana pour vos commentaires.  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonyme (même si je préfèrerais qu'ils ne le soient plus… anonymes 😉 et a tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou en alerte.

And now… **Enjoy** (j'espère) **& Review **(trois, deux, un… à vos claviers) **!**

* * *

 **Souvenirs du futur**

 **.**

Il s'était laissé tomber, plutôt qu'il ne s'était assis, sur la chaise qu'elle avait tirée près de lui. Sa pâleur naturelle avait viré à une lividité mortelle, et la vacuité de son regard effraya Hermione. Elle retrouvait brusquement, sur ce visage pourtant juvénile, les traits creusés du cadavre du professeur Snape, qu'elle avait tenu entre ses bras quelques heures plus tôt.

Le temps s'étira sans qu'elle ose prononcer une seule parole. Au bout d'une éternité, le jeune homme sembla enfin sortir de sa transe. Sans un mot, il se leva, et ramassa sa baguette avant de s'approcher lentement, comme un automate, de la Pensine de pierre noire. Il s'empara du flacon contenant les souvenirs de celui qu'il allait devenir, et le considéra un instant avec une sorte de terreur, avant d'en verser le contenu dans le récipient, et de remuer la substance irisée du bout de sa baguette. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il prit une profonde inspiration, et plongea son visage dans les volutes tourbillonnantes…

… Lorsqu'il releva la tête, tout ce qui avait encore pu passer en lui pour des restes d'adolescence, lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, avait disparu de son visage.

Fermé.

Dur.

Le Severus Snape qu'elle avait toujours connu était littéralement en train de prendre forme sous ses yeux.

—Montrez-moi ! Exigea-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Elle savait approximativement à quoi s'attendre, d'après ce que lui avait raconté Harry après ses désastreuses leçons d'Occlumencie avec le professeur Snape. Malgré son appréhension, elle leva les yeux vers lui sans une hésitation pour rencontrer les deux orbes sombres. Elle entendit à peine le sort, tout juste murmuré.

—Legilimens !

Elle sentit son esprit brutalement envahi par une présence étrangère. Il n'avait mis aucune subtilité dans son intrusion. Il fouillait fébrilement, rejetant ce qui lui semblait anodin, et s'attardant sur les souvenirs qui l'intéressaient. Cela dura longtemps. Il passa rapidement sur les six années de sa scolarité, ne s'arrêtant que sur les moments les plus marquants des aventures qu'elle avait partagées avec Harry et Ron, il s'attarda un peu plus sur la dernière année de la guerre et la quête des Horcruxes. Au moment où ils revécurent ensemble l'attaque de Nagini et ses derniers moments, la pression devint tellement forte qu'elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. L'emprise se relâcha aussitôt légèrement, et peu après, elle le sentit se retirer de sa tête après une ultime vision de sa fuite à travers les souterrains et de sa rencontre avec les fantômes. Jusqu'au moment où elle avait pris la potion qui allait la ramener vingt ans en arrière.

—Je suis désolé, offrit-il à sa grande stupéfaction, « c'était… je… je me suis laissé... Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.

—Je comprends. Il y a eu beaucoup de choses… entre la Pensine et… ça !

—Bien plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Confirma-t-il d'une voix rauque en détournant le regard.

Oubliés, l'Occlumencie et le masque inexpressif ! Son visage était ravagé par une souffrance qui semblait insurmontable. Et soudain, il se plia en deux avec un spasme qui le fit tomber sur ses genoux, et il vomit un flot de bile sur le sol de pierre.

Inquiète, Hermione s'était précipitée pour essayer de l'aider. Elle entoura ses épaules de son bras pour le soutenir. Il était en pleine crise de panique, il tremblait sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter un jour, et avait du mal à respirer. Elle nettoya le sol d'un Recurvite jeté à la hâte. Il semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence, et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il entende sa voix, alors qu'elle murmurait « respirez à fond » d'une voix qu'elle espérait apaisante en passant sa main dans son dos, mais soudain, il s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne prononça qu'un seul mot, 'Lily', mais d'une voix si désespérée, que les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu verser jusque-là jaillirent soudain. Elle pleurait pour ses amis disparus, elle pleurait pour tous les morts qu'elle avait vus… Au bout d'un très long moment, elle sentit une légère différence dans la manière dont il la tenait. Il avait appuyé sa tête contre sa poitrine, et avait maladroitement posé une main sur ses cheveux. Ce n'était manifestement pas un geste dont il était familier.

Elle était dans les bras de Severus Snape, et c'était lui qui, maintenant, tentait de la réconforter. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé pouvoir vivre une chose pareille un jour. Peu à peu, ses sanglots finirent par se calmer et il la lâcha aussitôt, en regardant soigneusement ailleurs et en laissant ses longs cheveux masquer son visage. Il était clairement aussi mal-à-l'aise qu'elle.

Ce fut le Baron Sanglant qui les tira de cette situation embarrassante, en leur faisant remarquer que les cours allaient commencer dans trois heures, et que Severus ferait mieux de regagner discrètement son dortoir.  
Au moment où il allait franchir le passage à la suite des fantômes, elle le retint par un bras.

—Prof-monsieur…

—Severus ! Nous devons avoir le même âge, à peu de choses près.

—Je sais que je n'ai pas de conseils à vous donner, mais je suppose que… vous devez pouvoir vous procurer, ou bien avoir quelque part, une potion qui traine et qui pourrait vous rendre malade, et vous faire dispenser de cours demain… Je suis sûre que Madame Pomfresh ne vous obligerait pas à rester à l'infirmerie toute la journée, si vous lui promettez de vous reposer…

—D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, venant de vous…

—Vous ne me connaissez pas.

—Je crois que je me suis fait une assez bonne idée.

—Il faut parfois se méfier des apparences. J'ai enfreint plus de règlements que vous ne pouvez imaginer, pendant les six années de ma scolarité. Donnez-moi au moins une chance de vous prouver que je peux être autre chose que la miss-je-sais-tout que vous avez dû trouver dans ma tête, et peut-être également dans certains de vos souvenirs.

Il la regarda avec l'attention qu'il aurait pu accorder à une souris de laboratoire sur laquelle il viendrait d'expérimenter une nouvelle potion. Un instant, elle craignit qu'il n'investisse de nouveau son esprit, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.

—À demain, miss Granger.

—Hermione! À demain… Severus.

Après le départ de Snape et des fantômes, Missy lui avait installé un petit cabinet de toilette et avait amené du combustible auto-régénérant pour la cheminée. De son côté, elle avait agrandi la table, invoqué une deuxième chaise, du matériel d'écriture, ainsi qu'un tapis, afin de s'isoler un peu du sol de pierre glacé. Deux fauteuils et une table basse, étaient en outre maintenant disposés autour de l'âtre.

Pendant qu'elle s'attardait sous le jet brûlant d'une longue douche régénératrice, l'Elfe avait nettoyé, réparé et dupliqué ses vêtements, qu'elle avait complétés par deux robes de sorcière, qui pourraient lui servir de tenues d'intérieur, et une ample cape noire à capuchon, qu'elle avait suspendus dans une petite armoire. Lorsqu'elle revint dans ce qui lui tiendrait désormais lieu d'appartement pour les deux mois qui allaient suivre, drapée dans un épais peignoir en tissu éponge, un feu flambait haut dans la cheminée, et le lit, devant lequel se dressait maintenant un paravent, était recouvert d'une épaisse couette qui paraissait moelleuse à souhait. Quelques couvertures supplémentaires étaient pliées sur une étagère, et un exemplaire de 'l'Histoire de Poudlard' était posé près du bougeoir, sur son chevet, flanqué d'une petite fiole de potion qu'après l'avoir reniflée, elle identifia comme une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Elle appela Missy.

—Ou t'es-tu procurée cette potion ?

—Le Baron Sanglant a demandé à Missy d'apporter la fiole, que monsieur Severus lui a donnée pour miss Hermione, miss.

—Merci Missy, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

—Miss Hermione ne dérange pas, miss. Non, non. Missy est à sa disposition, de jour comme de nuit.

Avant de congédier la petite créature, elle ne put résister à la curiosité.

—Dis-moi, Missy, pourquoi n'appelles-tu pas Severus 'Maître Snape'.

—Monsieur Severus est comme miss Hermione, miss, il n'aime pas que les Elfes l'appellent 'Maître', lorsqu'il n'est pas avec ses amis de Serpentard.

Décidément, elle commençait à s'apercevoir que le futur Maître des potions avait une personnalité et des facettes beaucoup plus complexes encore que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle considéra la fiole. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, en supposant qu'il devait avoir trouvé le moyen de brasser secrètement des potions. Malgré son épuisement, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu trouver le sommeil, tant les événements de la journée recommençaient à tourner en boucle dans sa tête, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Touchée d'une telle attention, à laquelle elle était loin de s'attendre venant de lui, elle porta le flacon à ses lèvres, et en avala le contenu d'un seul coup. Elle eut juste le temps de reposer la fiole sur son chevet, avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Le premier cours de Severus commençait à neuf heures, ce matin-là. Plutôt que de prendre le risque, même minime, de trouver l'un ou l'autre de ses compagnons de dortoir réveillés à six heures du matin, il préféra, après un détour par le septième étage, se rendre directement à la bibliothèque, prévoyant de repasser à son dortoir à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, où il était certain de le trouver vide. Depuis qu'ils révisaient pour leurs ASPICs, Lestrange et Rosier avaient pris l'habitude de ses levers matinaux, et puisqu'il avait décidé de suivre le conseil d'Hermione, personne ne s'étonnerait de ne pas l'avoir vu au premier repas. En outre, les stigmates de sa nuit blanche et des chocs émotionnels qu'il avait reçus, accréditeraient encore son état aux yeux de Pomfresh.

La préparation qu'il avait tout spécialement concoctée pour Potter, à l'occasion de la dernière St Valentin, ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Heureusement qu'à toutes fins utiles, il n'en avait pas jeté le surplus, qu'il avait caché dans la Salle sur Demande. Il ricana en se remémorant à la scène. Il n'avait pas été difficile d'en laisser tomber quelques gouttes dans l'un des verres que le Gryffondor absorbait à la chaine, comme une éponge. Il avait juste suffi que Regulus détourne l'attention, en provoquant une énième fois son frère, d'un air suffisamment éméché pour que les Maraudeurs fassent bloc autour de Black, mais se contentent d'éloigner son cadet sans lui chercher noise plus avant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux complices avaient assisté, hilares, au départ précipité de James, dont le teint avait viré à un verdâtre des moins engageants, en direction des toilettes. Plus tard dans la soirée, après plusieurs 'voyages' du même genre, lorsque Lily avait enfin décidé son petit-ami à aller à l'infirmerie, il avait senti son regard peser sur lui lorsque le couple était passé devant eux, mais il savait que ni elle ni personne d'autre ne pourrait jamais rien prouver, même s'il leur prenait l'idée d'analyser le verre de Potter. Toute trace de la potion s'évanouissait du contenant dans lequel elle avait été versée dans le quart d'heure, c'est à dire à peu près au moment où ses premiers effets se faisaient sentir sur celui qui l'avait absorbée.

Prudent, il n'avait avalé que trois gouttes de la potion, et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu 'tenir' jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe, après que Minerva McGonagall ait demandé à Rosier de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Entièrement dans son rôle et malgré un mal au cœur dangereusement grandissant, il avait commencé par refuser catégoriquement, avant que le professeur de Métamorphose, devant son teint terreux et son allure chancelante, n'ordonne à son camarade de l'emmener de force s'il le fallait, chez la guérisseuse. Pour une fois, les ricanements des Maraudeurs, lorsqu'il avait vomi au beau milieu de l'allée, l'avaient laissé indifférent. Il avait profité des trois heures qui restaient avant le déjeuner, pour récupérer un peu de sommeil dans un des lits, habituellement honnis, de l'infirmerie.

Après avoir prouvé à Poppy qu'il allait nettement mieux, et lui avoir promis de passer le reste de la journée à se reposer, il avait pu aller retrouver le Baron Sanglant, qui l'avait de nouveau conduit jusqu'à la pièce secrète. Si sa maladie avait été feinte, son état nerveux n'était pas de la comédie. Les révélations de la nuit précédente l'avaient littéralement assommé. Il devait mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, parler avec la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air intelligente et équilibrée, malgré ce qu'elle venait de vivre, même si au final elle avait fini par éclater en sanglots. Mais était-il lui-même en bien meilleur état à ce moment-là ? Elle avait plus d'excuses que lui, elle avait tout perdu. Lui, avait juste vu un futur possible. Pour le moment, Lily était toujours vivante, et pour qu'elle le reste, il était prêt à tout.

 **TBC**


	4. Les Horcruxes

**Disclaimer** **:** Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers… etc… etc… pour résumer : pas à moi (sniff), sauf cette histoire.

 **N/A** **:** Encore un peu de temps et d'inspiration, cette semaine, alors go !

Merci à LycorisSnape, Zeugma, Juliana, Kahouete et Daidaiiro pour vos commentaires.  
Merci aussi aux nombreux lecteurs anonyme et a tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou en alerte.

 **Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

 **Les Horcruxes**

 **.**

—Que savez-vous ?

Hermione sursauta violemment en ouvrant les yeux. Le lourd volume ouvert sur ses genoux, tomba par terre avec un bruit mat. Encore mal réveillée et l'esprit un peu embrouillé, elle bondit sur ses pieds, honteuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de paresse par un professeur… pire, par _ce_ professeur. Le mur s'était ouvert silencieusement, et Severus se tenait debout devant elle. Elle reprit pied dans la réalité au moment où elle leva les yeux vers lui, et elle frémit en se souvenant du jeune homme qui était entré pour la première fois dans sa cachette, la nuit précédente. Quelques heures avaient suffi pour le transformer. Elle retrouvait désormais les traits durs et amers et le ton autoritaire du Maître des potions, tels qu'elle les avait toujours connus. L'illusion aurait été parfaite, n'eut été l'uniforme qu'il portait sous ses robes, qui soulignait sa maigreur d'adolescent grandi trop vite. Il leva un sourcil dans une expression terriblement familière.

« Je terrifie vraiment mes élèves à ce point ?

L'image de Neville flotta un instant devant elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il était advenu du jeune homme. Mais elle balaya très vite cette idée, elle devait essayer de ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé… peut-être devrait-elle demander à Severus s'il accepterait de lui enseigner l'Occlumencie ?

—Certains, oui. Répondit-elle. « Mais en l'occurrence, vous m'avez seulement surprise.

—En train de somnoler, effectivement. Mais je suppose que cela peut être excusable, compte tenu des évènements que vous avez vécus au cours des dernières heures.

—C'est vraiment magnanime de votre part, ironisa-t-elle. « Vous êtes loin d'avoir l'air en pleine forme non plus, lui retourna-t-elle.

Ses épaules légèrement voutées accentuaient encore son air épuisé. Elle lui désigna le second fauteuil, dans lequel il se laissa tomber sans chercher à dissimuler son épuisement.

« Café, thé ?

—Café, merci. Noir et sans sucre, s'il vous plait.

Missy se matérialisa devant eux, avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'appeler, comme si elle avait écouté aux portes.

—Missy souhaite le bonjour à monsieur Severus. Missy a préparé du café pour miss Hermione et monsieur Severus. Missy a aussi apporté des gâteaux. Monsieur Severus devrait…

—Manger plus, je sais. La coupa-t-il d'une voix lasse. « Merci Missy. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant, nous avons à parler.

—Elle a l'air de bien vous aimer. Constata Hermione après le départ de l'Elfe.

—Elle doit bien être la seule dans tout le château. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler des Elfes de Maison, si je ne m'abuse.

—Je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant que Madame Pomfresh ne vous déteste pas non plus, ni le Baron Sanglant. Quant aux autres fantômes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est à cette époque, mais compte tenu de la façon dont ils parlent de vous, vous avez manifestement réussi à gagner leur plus grand respect à tous, y compris Peeves... Mais comme vous le dites, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça.

—J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et il va falloir que je visionne de nouveau ces souvenirs. Je… pour hier, je suis désolé si je vous ai fait mal. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. C'était...

—Je comprends, Severus. Vous êtes tout excusé, et si vous en avez besoin, je suis prête à recommencer. Même si j'apprécierais que ce soit d'une manière un peu moins… impérieuse.

—Brutale, vous voulez dire ! Je sais que je peux souvent me montrer très désagréable, voire parfaitement insociable, mais je ne suis généralement pas violent, à moins qu'on ne m'attaque... Le suis-je devenu ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine hésitation, mêlée, à ce qu'il lui sembla, d'une bonne dose d'appréhension. « Est-ce pour cela que vous me craigniez ?

—Pas en actions, non. S'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. « Vous pouvez parfois vous montrer parfaitement odieux en paroles, être très souvent foncièrement injuste et de mauvaise foi, principalement avec les Gryffondors, mais à ma connaissance, vous n'avez jamais levé la main sur un élève... Et je ne vous craignais pas. Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez _vraiment_ surprise.

—Vous êtes à Gryffondor ?

—Oui. Mais je ne pense pas que cela ait été votre principal grief envers moi. Votre comportement à mon égard était surtout dû au fait que je s-j'étais la meilleure ami de Harry Potter.

—Vous m'avez dit que vous n'avez pas regardé les souvenirs… est-ce vrai ?

—C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir, et je n'aurais regardé ces souvenirs que s'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre alternative. Je vous ai toujours respecté, en tant que professeur, et vous vivant, je ne me serais jamais autorisée une telle ingérence dans votre vie privée !

—Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, je vous crois. De ce que j'ai pu voir, vous étiez à la recherche de quelque chose. Des… Horcruxes ? Je n'ai rien trouvé sur ce sujet à la bibliothèque… pas même dans la Section Interdite. Termina-t-il avec un regard de défi, qu'elle ignora royalement.

—Les rares grimoires qui y font allusion en ont été retirés après que Tom Jedusor ait quitté l'école. Ils sont maintenant conservés dans le bureau du directeur. Elle lui rendit son regard. « Je les ai… empruntés après la mort du professeur Dumbledore.

Instinctivement, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur le petit sac de perles qu'elle avait porté en bandoulière sous son blouson durant tout leur périple, pendant ces derniers mois, et qui était maintenant posé sur le chevet. Une chose à la fois, il n'était pas encore temps de dévoiler tous ses secrets.

Severus fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

—Qui est ce Tom Jedusor ? Et qu'a-t-il à voir avec toute cette histoire ?

—Tom Jedusor est le véritable nom de Vous-savez-qui. Sa mère, Merope, était une Gaunt, qui eux-mêmes descendaient de Salazar Serpentard, et son père un Moldu, dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et avec qui elle s'était enfuie après lui avoir fait boire un philtre d'amour. Elle lui avait donné le nom de son père, je suppose que c'est ce qui l'a poussé à en changer.

—Un… Moldu ! Non ! C'est absolument impossible !

—C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. Votre Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui prône à qui veut bien l'écouter la supériorité des Sang-purs est un Sang-Mêlé, qui plus est né d'un philtre d'amour, et dont le père a abandonné la mère avant même sa naissance. Ce qui explique sûrement sa haine des Moldus. Il a été élevé dans un orphelinat, d'où le professeur Dumbledore l'a tiré lorsqu'il a eu onze ans. Il a été réparti à Serpentard, où il s'est arrangé pour faire oublier son ascendance 'impure', et a créé son premier Horcruxe alors qu'il était encore adolescent. Il en avait créé deux avant même d'avoir quitté Poudlard.

—Et… et c'est quoi, un Horcruxe ?

—Vous l'ignorez vraiment ? Je suis heureuse de voir que malgré votre attirance pour les Arts Sombres, vous n'en êtes pas encore arrivé là ! Un Horcruxe est une abomination, dont pratiquement personne ne soupçonne même l'existence. À ma connaissance, seuls Herpo l'infâme et Jedusor ont osé dépasser le Tabou ultime.

—Tabou ?

—L'immortalité ! Un Horcruxe est un objet, issu d'un sort de Magie Noire extrêmement puissant, qui permet à un sorcier de séparer son âme en deux, et d'enfermer ce fragment d'âme dans un objet, ou plus rarement, un être vivant. C'est un procédé particulièrement précis et abject, qui nécessite la mort d'une personne, tuée de sang-froid et sans aucun remords, et un rituel de Nécromancie particulièrement atroce. Dès lors, le sorcier ne peut plus mourir tant que le Horcruxe n'est pas détruit. Ce qui ne peut être fait que par son créateur, ou par une substance tellement destructrice qu'il ne puisse pas se réparer de lui-même. À ma connaissance, seuls le Feudeymon ou le venin de Basilic peuvent en venir à bout.  
Une fois l'objet détruit, le fragment d'âme l'est également. En effet, un Horcruxe est l'opposé d'un être humain. La survie du fragment d'âme enfermé dans l'objet ensorcelé dépend de son contenant alors que même après sa mort, l'âme d'un être humain survit. De plus, un Horcruxe non détruit peut pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une personne et en sortir à sa guise si cette personne entre en résonance émotionnelle avec lui. Cela est arrivé à Ron Weasley et à Harry, lorsque nous transportions le médaillon de Serpentard, avant que quelqu'un… Je suppose maintenant que c'était vous… ne transmette à Harry l'épée de Gryffondor, qui avait été enduite de sang de Basilic et avait donc le pouvoir de le détruire. C'est pourquoi vers la fin, nous le portions chacun à notre tour.

Severus la regardait d'un air choqué. On aurait pu croire qu'il venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

—Et vous dites que… Vous-savez-qui en a… fabriqué plusieurs ?

À l'époque où nous sommes, il en existe au moins quatre, peut-être cinq. D'où je viens, il y en avait sept, dont un était Harry Potter lui-même. Jedusor avait tellement fractionné son âme, qu'il en était devenu physiquement presqu'inhumain, et mentalement aux trois-quarts fou. Il… ne voulait plus seulement survivre, il voulait devenir le Maître de la Mort. C'est pour cela qu'il vous a… qu'il vous a…

C'est lui, une fois de plus qui termina la phrase.

—Tué ! Vous voulez dire qu'il voulait fabriquer un autre…

—Non. C'est une autre histoire. Il voulait dominer la baguette de sureau, et il était persuadé, à tort d'ailleurs, que vous en étiez le Maître.

—La baguette de sureau ? Comme dans les contes de Beedle le Barde ? Mais la légende des trois frères n'est qu'une histoire pour les enfants !

—Non. Les reliques de la Mort existent bel et bien. Les trois frères étaient les Peverell. La cape d'invisibilité est la propriété de James Potter, qui est un descendant direct d'Ignotus, la pierre de résurrection est sertie dans la bague des Gaunt, qui descendaient de Cadmus, qui est un Horcruxe. Quant à la baguette de sureau, qui appartenait à Antioche, a été conquise par Dumbledore en 1945 lorsqu'il a vaincu son précédent propriétaire, Gellert Grindelwald, qui l'avait lui-même volée. Elle est chaque jour exposée à la vue de tout un chacun.

Severus fixait maintenant Hermione avec une intensité qui rendait la jeune femme nerveuse.

—Et comment… pourquoi pensait-il que _moi_ , je pouvais en être le Maître ?

—Vous… c'est une longue histoire, dont je ne connais pas tout. Vous avez d'ailleurs dû en voir une grande partie dans vos souvenirs. En juin 1997, vous avez… tué Dumbledore. Les fantômes m'ont affirmé qu'étant déjà mourant, c'était lui-même qui avait planifié sa mort, une euthanasie en fait, afin de faire d'une pierre deux coups en renforçant votre position auprès de Vold… de votre Maître. Étant donné qu'il était mort volontairement et n'avait donc pas été vaincu, la baguette ne vous appartenait techniquement pas. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur cette partie de l'histoire, cela doit faire partie des souvenirs que le prof-que vous avez laissés, je suppose.

—Je n'étais pas en état d'analyser tous les détails, la nuit dernière. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il va falloir que je les revoie, peut-être même plusieurs fois, pour tout remettre dans l'ordre. J'avoue que tout ça me donne le vertige. Mais une chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi me faites-vous confiance ? Après tout, je suis sensé devenir un Mangemort dans les deux ans qui vont suivre. Je pourrais aussi bien être en train de vous soutirer des informations pour les rapporter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à celui qui lui donnerait l'occasion de devenir dès maintenant le Maître de la Mort ?

—Vous pourriez. Admit Hermione. « Mais les fantômes vous connaissent bien, ils se sont portés garants pour vous. Vous aviez prévu que vous pouviez mourir à tout moment, vous leur aviez dit qu'à défaut d'être là lui-même, il faudrait que la personne qu'il enverrait vous contacte. Vous… vous _m'avez_ envoyée ici, vous avez fait confiance à mon jugement. Vous avez fait confiance à votre ancien 'vous'. Je… je ne sais pas quelles raisons vous ont poussé à devenir Mangemort, mais vous- _lui_ , il savait que vous ne me trahiriez pas ! J'ai choisi cette année, pour être sure de savoir où vous trouver, mais également parce qu'aussi bien les fantômes que moi, voulions vous donner une chance de choisir votre destin en toute connaissance de cause. De… ne pas gâcher une seconde fois votre vie. Je sais que nous devons essayer de modifier le moins de choses possibles pour avoir une chance, même infime, d'influer sur le cours des évènements. Mais si nous réussissions à trouver un prétexte pour repousser un peu la date de votre soumission, tout en rassurant Vold-Jedusor sur votre loyauté, et à retrouver et à détruire tous les Horcruxes avant Halloween de 1981, nous pourrions peut-être préserver l'avenir de notre monde, tout en préservant aussi le vôtre. Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas toujours pensé comme ça, mais pendant vos derniers instants, j'ai senti, au plus profond de moi, que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Et puis… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup d'autres alternatives, alors j'ai choisi de suivre mon intuition.

—Pourquoi avant Halloween de 1981 ?

—Parce que sans le vouloir, ce soir-là, non content d'avoir tué ses parents, il a transformé Harry en Horcruxe vivant, du moins, c'est ce que pensait le professeur Dumbledore. Son portrait le lui a révélé juste avant la dernière bataille… Et que je ne pense pas que vous pourriez tuer de sang-froid un enfant innocent, qui plus est de manière atroce, pour le détruire. Quand bien même serait-il le fils de James Potter !

 **TBC**


	5. Humain

**Disclaimer** **:** Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers… etc… etc… pour résumer : pas à moi (sniff), sauf cette histoire.

 **N/A** **:** Encore des révélations… mais peut-être plus pour Hermione que pour Severus, cette semaine.

Encore merci à mes fidèles Daidaiiro, Zeugma, LycorisSnape, Juliana et Kahouete pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.  
I love you !

 **Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

 **Humain**

 **.**

Severus s'était raidi à la dernière phrase.

Après tout ce que lui avait raconté Harry, il était évident que le sort de James Potter lui était parfaitement indifférent, mais Hermione avait remarqué sa réaction à la mention de la mère de son ami. Le sort de Lily Potter, ou plutôt Evans, à cette époque, semblait manifestement beaucoup plus lui importer que celui de son futur époux. Il n'était pas bien difficile d'en conclure qu'il avait éprouvé-qu'il éprouvait, des sentiments pour elle. Des sentiments qui dépassaient apparemment ceux d'une simple amitié. Fallait-il y voir la source de son futur comportement ? De sa froideur ? De sa haine envers Harry… voire même de son engagement envers Voldemort ?

Parce qu'il était évident que le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, ni dans son comportement ni dans ses raisonnements, ne nourrissait aucun des idéaux prônés par le Mage Noir, même si en public, et au contact permanent de dizaines de graines de Mangemorts, elle comprenait qu'il était bien obligé de 'suivre le mouvement'. Ne serait-ce que pour survivre dans sa Maison. Aucun Mangemort en puissance digne de ce nom ne se serait soucié d'interdire à un Elfe de Maison de l'appeler 'maître'. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'elle lui dirait…

Severus s'était de nouveau plongé dans ses souvenirs, et cette fois, il devait en étudier tous les détails, car il paraissait parti depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que la première fois, lorsqu'il émergea, en chancelant, de la Pensine. Il tituba jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils, sur lequel il se laissa tomber, les bras étroitement serrés autour de lui, comme pour contenir une nausée persistante. Il semblait avoir totalement oublié Hermione et l'endroit il se trouvait, et gardait les yeux fixés, sans les voir, sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. À un moment, une larme glissa le long de sa joue et alla se perdre dans son cou, sans qu'il marque aucune réaction.

Hermione réchauffa la cafetière, après lui avoir jeté un sort de remplissage, et sans un mot, posa une tasse fumante à sa portée. Au bruit du léger tintement de la porcelaine dans sa soucoupe, il leva vers elle des yeux ravagés. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse un peu et semble la reconnaitre. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête. Le liquide brûlant parut le faire sortir de son hébétude, et peu à peu, à l'abri du rideau de ses cheveux, il reconstitua son masque lisse et inexpressif.

—Ce n'est pas la peine, vous savez ! Offrit-elle doucement, avec une légère appréhension.

Il releva brusquement la tête vers elle.

—De quoi parlez-vous ?

—Ce n'est pas la peine d'occulter vos sentiments. Pas avec moi. Non seulement je n'ai aucune intention de vous trahir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit très… pardonnez-moi ma franchise, _sain_ pour vous d'Occluder en permanence. Ça… ça finira par vous rendre presque… inhumain ! Pour le peu que j'ai pu voir de vous depuis hier, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Severus. Je comprends parfaitement que face à la plupart de vos… condisciples de Serpentard, vous soyez obligé de le cacher. Que c'est même très certainement littéralement une question de survie au sein de votre Maison, mais passons un marché, voulez-vous ? Dans cette pièce, restez vous-même, cela vous aidera à libérer le trop-plein de tension qui vous étouffe.

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma au fond des yeux du jeune homme.

—De quoi vous mêlez-vous ?

—Osez dire que j'ai tort ! Rétorqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard, même si au fond d'elle, elle avait bien moins d'assurance qu'elle ne voulait en montrer. « Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais j'ai compris que vous aviez des… sentiments pour Lily Evans. _Et ce n'est pas un crime_ , prit-elle les devants alors qu'il ouvrait déjà la bouche. « Vous êtes un être humain, Severus, éprouver de l'amitié, voire plus, pour quelqu'un, est une chose normale. Sans en connaitre les détails, je me doute aussi que James Potter et ses amis vous ont mené la vie dure pendant des années. J'ai connu Sirius, je sais comment il parlait de vous, et comment il vous appelait, j'ai aussi souvent entendu Remus lui reprocher leur comportement passé, envers vous. Et j'ai aussi vu votre réaction au sortir de la Pensine. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous y avez vu, mais ce devait être assez horrible. Vous avez le droit d'être triste, voire malheureux. De pleurer même, si vous en avez besoin. Les larmes ne sont pas un signe de faiblesse, elles prouvent tout simplement que vous êtes humain. Cela ne sortira jamais d'ici, je vous en fais le serment.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer sur elle des yeux où se mêlaient colère et étonnement. Mais curieusement, il ne lui rétorqua pas une de ses répliques acerbes dont il avait le secret. Au bout d'un long moment, il sembla capituler, et se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, en pinçant avec lassitude l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts.

—Missy ! Appela-t-il.

La petite Elfe se matérialisa immédiatement.

—Monsieur Severus désire quelque chose, monsieur ?

—Peux-tu aller dans mon laboratoire, et me ramener une potion anti-migraine s'il te plait ?

—Missy va chercher la potion, oui, oui ! Missy revient tout de suite.

Hermione le regardait maintenant avec incrédulité. Elle avait deviné juste en supposant qu'il fabriquait des potions en secret, mais… _un laboratoire_ !

—Votre… laboratoire ?

—J'ai encarté une vielle salle de classe abandonnée, dans une aile tout aussi abandonnée, que j'ai transformée en laboratoire, en… _empruntant_ quelques ingrédients à Slughorn. Daigna-t-il lui expliquer. Je ne brasse rien d'illégal, ni qui ne pourrait se trouver à l'infirmerie, et si certains préfèrent rester discrets, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. « Les potions d'aiguise-méninges et les potions calmantes se vendent comme des petits pains, en période d'examens. Et les anti-migraines, digestives, celles de sobriété ou même les contraceptives constituent une assez bonne source d'argent de poche pendant toute l'année. Je ne viens pas d'une famille aisée, et avoir ne serait-ce que les vêtements potables sur le dos aide considérablement à se faire accepter dans n'importe quelle société !

Il n'ajouta pas 'et à éviter que certains ne se moquent trop de vous', mais Hermione commençait à cerner assez le personnage pour comprendre le sous-entendu, et se doutait un peu de qui étaient les moqueurs en question. Le professeur, bien que sempiternellement vêtu de la même façon, portait toujours des vêtements impeccablement nets et bien coupés sous ses robes d'enseignant.

Il avait insisté sur le verbe 'emprunter' en la regardant au fond des yeux, prouvant par là qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce que cachait la même expression chez Hermione lorsqu'elle avait parlé des livres de Magie Noire venant du bureau du directeur. Il laissa ostensiblement son regard dériver vers la table de nuit et le petit sac en perles. Quelque chose pouvait-il lui échapper ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu un aussi bon espion !

Le retour de Missy fit diversion pendant un moment. Lorsque l'Elfe se fut retirée, Hermione posa la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps.

—Le professeur Dumbledore ne va-t-il pas finir par se rendre compte du manège insolite de l'un des Elfes du château ?

—Missy n'est pas à proprement parler attachée au château, elle est libre de ses mouvements, et Dumbledore n'a aucun contrôle sur elle. Elle travaille ici de son plein gré, en échange du gite et du couvert, parce que pour le moment elle n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller. C'était l'Elfe de ma mère, elle l'avait suivie lorsqu'elle a quitté la maison de ses parents pour se marier. Après sa mort, elle a demandé à vivre avec moi, et Dumbledore a donné son accord pour qu'elle reste ici plutôt que dans la maison de mes parents. Voyez-vous, mon… géniteur est plutôt réfractaire à la Magie. En fait, Missy est libre, depuis des années, mais elle ne veut pas me quitter.

' _Géniteur'_ … elle savait que le père de Snape était Moldu, et la manière dont il en parlait, ainsi que l'expression d'intense dégout qui s'était affiché un instant sur son visage, prouvaient assez qu'il était très loin de le porter dans son cœur. « _Encore une raison de se laisser convaincre par les idées de Voldemort »_ , pensa-t-elle. Son langage corporel était en effet très loin du simple ressentiment que peut générer un simple conflit de générations entre un père et son fils adolescent. Elle choisit de laisser ce sujet manifestement sensible de côté, pour le moment.

—Je comprends mieux son comportement envers vous.

—Et si nous en revenions au sujet qui nous occupe ? Ce sera bientôt l'heure du repas et Pomfresh me poursuivrait dans tout le château pour m'enfermer à l'infirmerie, si elle ne m'y voyait pas. Je préfère conserver sa confiance et rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Sans compter que tout ça m'a fait sauter une journée de révisions.

—Je suis certaine que vous pourriez passer vos ASPICs demain et les avoir tous avec mention O et félicitations du jury. Répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

L'air suffisant qui s'afficha fugitivement sur le visage de Severus, prouvait qu'il était parfaitement conscient de sa valeur, et elle rougit intérieurement en pensant que c'était certainement le même genre d'expression qui lui avait valu le surnom d'insupportable-miss-je-sais-tout' dont il la gratifiait à tout bout de champ. Et à ce propos, une ne nouvelle perspective s'ouvrait devant elle. Avait-il lui-aussi subi les sarcasmes, voire le rejet que cette attitude provoquait chez ses camarades moins doués ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'elle était l'une de ses élèves, il ne lui accordait pas l'admiration que ses 'prouesses' provoquaient chez ses autres professeurs ? Pour essayer, de manière maladroite, certes, de l'en corriger ? Après tout, au moment de mourir, ne lui avait-il pas avoué qu'il l'avait choisie pour son intelligence ?

Elle en avait appris, ou compris, plus sur son ancien professeur en fréquentant le jeune homme une demi-journée qu'en six ans sous son enseignement. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Severus.

—Là n'est pas la question, je…

—Je capitule. C'est vrai, j'ai les livres avec moi. Mais comme vous venez de me le faire remarquer, vous avez autre chose à faire que de vous lancer dans des recherches qui peuvent attendre après les examens. De plus, nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos. Il est évident que nous ne changerons pas le cours des choses d'un claquement de doigts. Nous devons établir une stratégie et cela ne se fera ni en quelques heures, ni en quelques jours. Et… sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de 'digérer' un peu tout ce que vous avez appris depuis hier, avant de pouvoir réfléchir rationnellement, en faisant la part des choses.

—Vous devez avoir raison. Finit-il par admettre d'un ton fatigué, à sa grande surprise. Je reviendrai aussitôt que je le pourrai. Je vous enverrai Missy pour vous prévenir.

—Merci oui, même si je sais que seuls vous ou les fantômes pouvez pénétrer ici, je préfère être prévenue. Oh ! Severus ! Le rappela-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cloison.

—Oui ?

—Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir… à mon sujet.

Devant son hésitation, il l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.

« Je… je suis Née-Moldue.

Il laissa passer un léger silence avant de répondre.

—Lily Evans est Née-Moldue, et elle a été ma seule véritable amie pendant des années. Malgré ce que vous semblez penser, je n'ai rien contre la plupart des Moldus, et je suis parfaitement conscient que certains Sangs-Purs ne valent pas mieux.

Elle avala sa salive, rassemblant tout son courage. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas prévoir comment il allait réagir, mais elle _devait_ poser la question qui la taraudait depuis un moment.

—Je ne sais pas ce que vous ont fait subir votre père et les Maraudeurs, mais croyez-vous vraiment que cela valait la peine de gâcher votre vie en devenant Mangemort ?

La même expression qu'elle y avait vue un peu plus tôt passa dans le regard du jeune homme, et elle vit distinctement ses poings se crisper, mais il se força à répondre sur un ton égal, bien que glacé.

—Sur le moment, je suppose que cela me devait me sembler… une bonne idée.

Il tourna les talons sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Elle resta un long moment à contempler le mur qui s'était silencieusement refermé derrière lui. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? Serait-elle capable d'accomplir la mission dont le professeur l'avait chargée ? Avec un soupir, elle se rassit dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Elle avait dix-huit ans, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu plusieurs vies. Elle ne savait pas ce que Severus avait vu dans la Pensine, mais elle pouvait sans grand risque de beaucoup se tromper, présumer qu'une grande partie était liée à sa condition de Mangemort et d'espion, et très certainement aussi à Lily Evans et à Harry. Elle ne savait pas comment le jeune homme pouvait encore tenir le coup après toutes les révélations qui lui étaient tombées dessus depuis la veille. Sans aimer, ni apprécier pour autant l'homme qu'il était devenu, elle avait toujours admiré son intelligence, maintenant, elle était fascinée par la force de caractère dont il faisait preuve, déjà à dix-huit ans. Maintenant qu'elle avait approché, d'aussi loin que ce soit encore, sa véritable personnalité, elle n'osait imaginer quelles épreuves il avait déjà traversées pour en arriver à une telle maturité à son âge. Et elle pressentait que ce n'était encore rien par rapport à ce que le professeur Snape avait dû affronter par la suite, pour qu'il en soit arrivé à un tel degré de froideur et de cynisme.

 **TBC**


	6. Missy

**Disclaimer** **:** Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers… etc… etc… pour résumer : pas à moi (sniff), sauf cette histoire.

 **N/A** **:** Juste deux choses que les lecteurs m'ont demandées :

 _ **Première question**_ _: à quand un peu plus d'action… et je tiens à préciser que_ _ **je suis entièrement d'accord**_ _avec ça. Je suis en effet tout à fait consciente du fait que je "rabâche" un peu des faits connus, dans ces premiers chapitres, mais je pense que cela était nécessaire, afin que les protagonistes apprennent à se connaitre et à appréhender le caractère de l'autre. Après tout,_ _ **EUX**_ _ne savent pas ce que **NOUS** savons ;)  
Alors je vous demande encore un ou deux chapitres de patience, avant que Les premiers vrais changements ne commencent à s'amorcer, même si, mine de rien, certaines choses sont déjà en gestation...  
N'oublions pas que manipuler le temps exige d'y aller avec précautions, malgré les tentations…_

 _Quant à la_ _ **deuxième question**_ _: romance ou pas romance ? Eh bien… il s'agit d'ados, donc à priori, les hormones devraient s'exprimer, tôt ou tard. Savoir quels seront les pairings (au pluriel et susceptibles d'évolution), ça, c'est une autre histoire… Et pour anticiper la prochaine, romance oui, très certainement ; citron pas sûr du tout (sauf pour les bonbons d'Albus, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire xD). En tout cas, ce n'est pas le propos principal de cette fic, et pour le moment pas à l'ordre du jour.  
_  
Et comme toujours, un grand Merci à mes revieweuses/eurs : LycorisSnape, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Zeugma, Juliana, BrunasseLucile, zooeyy, Mi, Daidaiiro, Firenze-Snape, Kahouete, Milkanae et Lyka Opale, pour votre patience, et vos gentils commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.

 **Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

 **Missy**

 **.**

Hermione avait l'impression d'être ballottée dans tous les sens. Une de ses épaules était prise dans une sorte d'étau vibrant, qui menaçait de la broyer, tout en agitant son corps comme une poupée de chiffons. Des cris d'agonie emplissaient la nuit, et des éclairs verts fusaient derrière ses paupières closes. Et soudain, elle gisait sur les lattes disloquées d'un plancher crasseux, incapable du moindre mouvement, paralysée, impuissante. Et elle avait l'horrible sensation d'une chose immonde, qui glissait silencieusement sur le sol, ou s'agrandissait peu à peu une large tache écarlate et visqueuse. La vision d'une énorme gueule béante, ouverte sur deux immenses crochets aussi acérés que des poignards envahit son esprit. Elle se débattit, essayant désespérément d'échapper à la chose qui enserrait toujours son épaule, la retenant prisonnière, l'empêchant de fuir loin du monstre rampant, avant que son cerveau ne finisse par appréhender les mots qui résonnaient à ses oreilles comme un leitmotiv.

—Miss Hermione ! Miss Hermione doit se réveiller maintenant, miss !

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux, cillant dans la lumière qui éclairait la pièce 'a giorno', contrastant avec l'obscurité dans laquelle elle s'était débattue un instant plus tôt. La petite Elfe devait lui secouer l'épaule depuis un bon moment déjà, car elle sembla soulagée de la voir enfin émerger du sommeil semi-comateux dans lequel elle avait été plongée. Elle grelottait malgré le feu qui flambait haut dans la cheminée. Elle se sentait désorientée, et nauséeuse. La tête lourde, encore pleine de hurlements, de flammes, de sang, et d'un immonde gargouillis qui s'échappait d'une gorge déchiquetée et sanguinolente. Le vague souvenir de ses propres cris, bien réels ceux-là, résonnait encore dans ses oreilles, et des larmes inondaient ses joues et brûlaient ses paupières.

« Miss Hermione à fait un cauchemar, miss. Missy a apporté à manger, et monsieur Severus a donné une potion calmante à Missy pour miss Hermione. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner tous les jours de la potion de sommeil sans rêves.

La potion de sommeil sans rêves était effectivement très dangereuse à utiliser. Si on en abusait, elle pouvait très rapidement créer une sévère addiction, qui pouvait parfois mener jusqu'à la démence, voire même à la mort dans les cas extrêmes. Ainsi, malgré sa sortie, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir de ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il se souciait même encore de son état, alors que le sien ne devait pas être bien meilleur, après tout ce qu'il avait dû 'encaisser' en si peu de temps. Ce Severus-là, malgré les épreuves déjà traversées, conservait encore quelques bribes d'une sensibilité et d'une humanité que son professeur paraissait avoir oubliées depuis longtemps. Elle s'en sentit soulagée. Pendant deux mois, en dehors de l'Elfe et des Fantômes, il serait plus que certainement la seule personne qu'elle aurait l'occasion de côtoyer dans cette époque, et s'il avait déjà eu le caractère de l'homme qu'elle avait connu, son audace aurait pu faire de ces deux mois un enfer.

—Merci Missy. Je vous suis très reconnaissante, à toi et au pr-à Severus. Tu le remercieras de ma part pour la potion… Crois-tu qu'il soit très en colère contre moi ? ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation.

—Monsieur Severus n'est pas en colère contre Miss Hermione, non. Monsieur Severus n'est pas aussi dur qu'il veut le laisser paraître, miss, il est seulement très, très malheureux… L'Elfe prit soudain un air horrifié en plaquant ses deux mains contre sa bouche, et commença à tirer sur ses oreilles. « Missy est une mauvaise elfe, Missy ne doit parler à personne de monsieur Severus !

Hermione lui saisit les bras pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de se mutiler.

—Arrête Missy ! Je t'interdis de te faire du mal ! Tu n'es pas une mauvaise Elfe, bien au contraire. Tu aimes Severus, c'est tout. Et tu désires ce qui est bien pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? L'Elfe cessa de se débattre, attentive. « C'est ce que je veux aussi !

Elle la lâcha précautionneusement, prête à lui bloquer les bras de nouveau, mais l'Elfe ne bougeait plus et la regardait maintenant avec perplexité. Hermione poursuivit :

« Écoute Missy, je veux moi-aussi aider Severus. Répéta-t-elle. « Je viens du futur, mais ça, je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà compris, et je sais des choses sur son avenir. Tu peux me croire si je te dis que ce qu'il a déjà vécu n'est rien à côté de ce qui l'attend. Je commence à me rendre compte à quel point je l'avais mal jugé, et je veux vraiment l'aider à rester du côté de la Lumière et à faire les bons choix, pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie meilleure, et plus heureuse que celle que je lui ai connue. Mais pour cela, je serai peut-être parfois, pour son bien, obligée de faire, ou de connaître, des choses qu'il n'approuverait pas vraiment que je sache. Tu es une Elfe libre, tu peux faire tes propres choix. Veux-tu m'aider ? Veux-tu être mon alliée pour l'aider à affronter les épreuves qui l'attendent ? Mais cela implique que ça reste un secret entre nous, et que tu ne dois pas le lui dire.

L'Elfe la considérait avec une attention soutenue. La Magie des Elfes était très puissante, et différente de celle des Sorciers, Hermione n'en était pas sûre, mais elle se doutait qu'ils pouvaient sentir des choses, et en l'occurrence la sincérité ou la malhonnêteté de leurs interlocuteurs. Bien qu'ils ne puissent habituellement pas se rebeller contre les désirs de leur maître, même si celui-ci leur ordonnait une chose contraire à leur étique. Dobby restait, à sa connaissance, une exception, en ayant osé aller contre la volonté de Lucius Malfoy pour tenter d'aider Harry.

Dobby… la pensée de la créature fidèle qui avait librement donné sa vie pour son ami, revint frapper son esprit. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à explorer de ce côté-là ! Dobby était-il déjà né à cette époque ? Il était difficile d'estimer l'âge d'un Elfe. Pourrait-il être un allié chez les Malfoy ?

—Missy fait confiance à miss Hermione. Reprit la créature après un long moment passé à l'étudier. « Missy veut bien faire alliance avec miss pour le bien de monsieur Severus. Mais Missy ne peut pas promettre de ne rien lui dire, en cas de danger. Missy ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait nuire à monsieur Severus.

—Cela me semble un marché équitable. Je fais confiance à ton jugement, Missy. Rien de ce que tu me diras ne sortira d'ici, je te le promets.

Après une ultime hésitation, l'Elfe se remit à parler.

—Missy a aidé miss Eileen à élever monsieur Severus, en cachette de son père. Missy a essayé de les protéger autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sans que Tobias ne se rende compte de sa présence. Il avait cassé la baguette de miss Eileen, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus utiliser la magie. Lorsque monsieur Severus avait sept ans, elle est tombée très malade. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire, en cachette, c'était quelques potions, pour essayer de se soigner. Elle en a profité pour lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle lui avait aussi donné tous ses livres d'école, et ceux qu'elle avait emporté de chez ses parents. Et elle lui avait appris tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, et leurs mouvements de baguette.

Une étincelle de fierté passa dans le regard de l'Elfe.

« À leur retour du Chemin de Traverse, il ne lui a fallu que quelques heures pour maîtriser sa baguette, c'était comme s'il l'avait toujours eue entre les mains. Sa mère était une sorcière et même s'il n'y avait eu aucune magie à leur adresse depuis longtemps, le ministère ne pouvait pas prouver que c'était lui qui l'utilisait. Il s'est entraîné chaque jour avant son départ pour l'école. Miss Eileen était tellement heureuse de voir à quel point il était doué ! Elle espérait si fort qu'une fois à Poudlard, sa vie changerait, et qu'il se sentirait enfin comme les autres ! La colère faisait maintenant vibrer sa voix. « Missy ne pouvait même pas Transfigurer d'anciens vêtements, pour que les autres enfants ne se moquent pas de monsieur Severus, Tobias s'en serait aperçu…

Elle se tut un instant, visiblement submergée par l'émotion.

« Quand sa maladie a empiré, Tobias a appelé le médecin moldu trop tard. Miss Eileen avait défendu à Missy de se montrer, et Missy n'a rien pu faire pour la soulager. Missy avait peur de rester dans la même maison que Tobias sans miss Eileen, alors monsieur Severus a demandé au professeur Dumbledore de l'héberger. Et maintenant… maintenant, Missy a peur des amis de monsieur Severus. Mauvaises, mauvaises personnes !

Ses grands yeux brillaient de larmes, mais elle paraissait soulagée de s'être confiée à quelqu'un. Hermione posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la petite créature.

—Je suis heureuse que tu te sois confiée à moi, Missy. Je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour aider Severus à se détacher de ces mauvaises personnes. Je pense qu'il est déjà lui-même convaincu de le faire, mais compte tenu de sa situation à Serpentard, cela ne sera pas facile, et il faudra sûrement qu'il fasse semblant pendant encore quelques temps d'être leur ami. Même après avoir quitté l'école, j'en ai peur… et peut-être devrai-je faire la même chose, pour pouvoir l'aider. Tu comprends ?

Après un autre long moment passé à l'observer, comme pour juger de sa sincérité, Missy acquiesça de la tête, et ce qui pouvait tenir lieu de sourire passa sur le visage de l'Elfe, qui se retourna en claquant des doigts. Les plats, qui avaient eu le temps de refroidir, recommencèrent à fumer sur la table.

Lorsqu'elle la regarda de nouveau, Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait l'air amusé.

—Si miss Hermione fait confiance au jugement de Missy, alors elle devrait manger, maintenant. Et puis aller se reposer. Missy a assez de travail à veiller sur une personne qui ne se donne pas la peine de prendre soin de sa santé !

Hermione sourit à son tour. L'Elfe venait-elle de faire de l'humour ? Rassérénée à l'idée d'avoir trouvé une alliée, elle s'assit à table et commença à manger sous l'œil satisfait de la petite créature.

Hermione était arrivée un mardi, et Severus, après le mercredi après-midi passé à discuter, avait envoyé Missy l'avertir qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas lui rendre visite de nouveau avant le samedi soir.  
Entre temps, il n'avait pas perdu son temps. Après avoir camouflé en manuel scolaire le livre traitant du Feudeymon qu'il avait réussi à 'emprunter' à la Section Interdite de la bibliothèque, il avait entrepris une véritable campagne d'isolement, se rendant encore plus insociable qu'à son habitude. Il avait conscience que le prétexte des révisions intensives, et de la nervosité due aux examens qui approchaient n'était pas le meilleur qu'il aurait pu trouver, mais c'était le seul qui pouvait justifier son attitude.

Il ne pouvait pas changer radicalement ses habitudes sans que ses condisciples de Serpentard ne se rendent compte de quelque chose, mais il pouvait toujours les accentuer. Aussi commença-t-il par se lever chaque jour à cinq heures au lieu de six, afin de pouvoir se rendre à la bibliothèque dès son ouverture. Il se mit aussi à rester dans la salle commune, penché sur ses livres jusqu'à des heures impossibles, attendant pour rejoindre son dortoir que ses camarades soient endormis, et envoyant rebuffade sur rebuffade à ceux qui tentaient de l'aborder. Stratégie qui s'avéra immédiatement payante : Il n'était déjà pas très populaire, même au sein de sa propre Maison, mais dès le second jour, plus personne ne s'avisa de venir l'importuner lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses bouquins. Après tout, si Snape voulait s'épuiser à la tâche, c'était son problème !

Seul, le jeune Regulus Black lui jetait parfois des regards suspicieux. Il était le seul à pouvoir vraiment se targuer du qualificatif d'ami de Severus Snape depuis le départ de Lucius Malfoy, et son comportement l'intriguait. Severus n'était _jamais_ stressé à l'idée d'un contrôle ou d'un examen, d'autant que même si cela avait été le cas, il avait sous la main toutes les potions nécessaires pour y remédier. Et une telle soif de travail, sans être totalement anachronique, ne correspondait pas non plus à ses habitudes. Le jeune homme connaissait bien ses capacités, et en était habituellement assez orgueilleux, pour que son ami ne soit pas étonné de son soudain manque de confiance en soi.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait assez bien supporté ces presque trois jours d'isolement. La solitude n'avait jamais effrayé la jeune fille, pour autant qu'elle ait un livre à portée de la main, et Missy l'avait avertie que Severus ne pourrait surement pas venir avant plusieurs jours. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à lire, à élaborer des ébauches de plans, et à noircir des pages et des pages de parchemin. Elle avait en outre un urgent besoin de récupérer après ces mois de chasse aux Horcruxes dans des conditions précaires et sans cesse sur le qui-vive. Sans compter la bataille finale, et son impact physique et psychologique. Malgré un sommeil haché, le plus souvent perturbé et agité par des cauchemars récurrents, elle s'endormait régulièrement sur son fauteuil ou sa chaise, sans même s'en apercevoir, et le temps fila s'en qu'elle ait l'opportunité de s'ennuyer.

 **TBC**


	7. Revoir ses certitudes

**Disclaimer** **:** Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers… etc… etc… pour résumer : pas à moi (sniff), sauf cette histoire.

 **N/A** **:** Bonsoir à tou(te)s ! Encore des choses à 'avaler' pour Severus cette semaine, avant que ne s'amorcent *comment ça : enfin !* de petits changements, au prochain chapitre 😊

Merci à mes revieweuses/eurs de la semaine dernière : DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Zeugma, Milkanae, Juliana, zooeyy, lolo66, Daidaiiro et Kahouete, pour votre fidélité, et vos gentils commentaires sur le dernier chapitre.

 **Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

 **Revoir ses certitudes**

 **.**

Severus était passé le samedi en fin d'après-midi, son sac plein de livres sur le dos, en revenant de la bibliothèque. Il lui avait expliqué sa stratégie, qui lui permettrait de lui rendre visite le matin, avant le petit-déjeuner, aucun de ses camarades ne se souciant de se lever aux aurores pour l'accompagner dans ses soi-disant révisions. Ou au pire, mais ce qui était plus risqué, le soir après le couvre-feu. Il avait tellement insisté, qu'elle lui avait confié le grimoire traitant de la 'fabrication' des Horcruxes, qu'il avait immédiatement camouflé en manuel de potions, expliquant que personne ne s'aventurait jamais à lui emprunter son livre de cours, tellement il était farci d'annotations qui le rendaient pratiquement illisible pour tout autre que lui. Hermione ayant eu sous les yeux son manuel de sixième année ne doutait pas un instant que celui de septième soit encore pire.

—L'autre jour, vous avez parlé de cinq Horcruxes à cette date. Pouvez-vous…

—Je peux vous en donner la liste et leur emplacement présumé, mais il serait trop dangereux de l'écrire. L'un deux se trouve ici, dans la Salle Va et Vient. Vous savez ce que… ? Il ne la laissa pas terminer.

—Je connais la salle sur demande, oui !

—Bien. Ce sera évidemment le premier à récupérer. Avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Celui-là ne devrait poser aucune difficulté, il ne bénéficie d'aucune autre protection autre que l'endroit où il est caché. Les autres, par contre…

—Et comment allons-nous les détruire ? Le venin de Basilic n'est pas une denrée qui court les rues, et à supposer qu'on puisse en trouver, nous n'aurions ni l'un ni l'autre les moyens de payer la fortune qui nous en serait demandée… Sans compter que nous aurions de fortes chances de tomber sur des charlatans ! Quant à l'autre possibilité… je ne me suis jamais vraiment penché sur le Feudeymon auparavant… mais je passe assez de temps à la bibliothèque, maintenant, pour faire des recherches sur le sujet.

—Le Feudeymon ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! C'est bien trop dangereux... et puis c'est à la limite de la Magie Noire ! Severus haussa un sourcil ironique, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Hermione qui poursuivit malgré tout, « Mal maîtrisé, il peut…

—Je sais, tout ça. La coupa-t-il avec impatience. Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix ! Évidemment, je ferai aussi des recherches sur les Basilics et leur venin, tant que j'y serai.

—Il y a un Basilic à Poudlard. Harry l'a tué, en deuxième année, avec l'épée de Gryffondor, elle en a absorbé le venin, et depuis, elle avait le pouvoir de détruire les Horcruxes. C'est vous qui nous l'avez transmise l'année dern-lorsque nous les recherchions, la dernière année.

—Un Basilic ? Dans l'école ? Est-ce que Hagrid…

—Non, pour une fois, Hagrid n'est pas responsable de cette sympathique bestiole, grâce à laquelle j'ai été pétrifiée pendant plusieurs semaines à l'époque où nous l'avons découvert, mais plutôt votre ami Vold-Jedusor.

—Ce n'est pas mon ami !

—Désolée ! Je reconnais que c'était inapproprié. Ceci dit, il vit dans la Chambre des Secrets, et si je sais où en est l'entrée, elle ne s'ouvre malheureusement qu'en le lui demandant en Fourchelang. Et j'avoue que j'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la formule… ce qui est idiot de ma part. Ron y était parvenu, lui... ajouta-t-elle, frustrée.

—La Chambre des secrets ? On nous a toujours dit qu'elle n'existait pas, que c'était une histoire pour dissuader les élèves de s'aventurer là où ils ne le devraient pas.

—Le conte des trois frères aussi était censé être une légende, souvenez-vous. C'est le Basilic, qui a tué Mimi Geignarde, lorsque Jedusor a ouvert la chambre, en 1943. C'est facile à vérifier, vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander. Si vous le faites gentiment _,_ elle ne demandera pas mieux que de vous raconter son histoire. Il a fait accuser Hagrid, parce qu'il était un demi-géant et qu'il élevait Aragog en cachette. C'est à cause de ça qu'il a été renvoyé de l'école. Mais Dumbledore avait vu clair dans le jeu de Tom, c'est pourquoi il a intercédé pour que Hagrid puisse rester à Poudlard comme aide garde-chasse.

—Qui est, ou plutôt, connaissant Hagrid, qu'est Aragog ?

—Une Acromentule… qui vit maintenant dans la Forêt Interdite. Il a également une compagne, nommée Mosag, et ils ont depuis, je me dois de le préciser, donné naissance à une très nombreuse descendance. Comme le dit si bien le professeur Dumbledore, la Forêt Interdite ne s'appelle pas ainsi par hasard.

—J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir revoir beaucoup de mes certitudes. Avoua Severus avec réticence sous le regard stupéfait d'Hermione. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis assez intelligent pour admettre certaines choses, lorsqu'on me présente des arguments convaincants !

—S'il y a une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté en ce qui vous concerne, c'est de votre intelligence. Je suis seulement étonnée que vous acceptiez aussi facilement…

—Je ne pense pas que vous mentiez. Ce serait… beaucoup trop élaboré. C'est justement l'énormité de la chose qui me persuade que tout cela est réel. Et de plus, tous les fantômes ne se seraient pas ligués pour me faire une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Pour en revenir au sujet, savez-vous si Vous-savez-qui ressent la destruction des Horcruxes ?

—À vrai dire, non, je n'en sais rien. Mais l'expérience nous a montré qu'apparemment, il n'en a pas vraiment conscience. Ceci dit, étant donné que nous n'avons de toute façon encore aucun moyen de les détruire, je pense que dans un premier temps, nous devrions essayer de tous les retrouver. Ce qui nous donnerait, en outre, plus de temps pour chercher une solution.

—Que dois-je chercher dans la Salle sur Demande ?

—Le diadème de Serdaigle.

Severus soupira. Encore un objet qui relevait de la légende ! Pendant ce temps, Hermione semblait chercher quelque chose dans le fouillis de parchemins qui recouvraient la table. Elle se redressa, une feuille entre les doigts.

« Tenez, voilà à quoi il ressemble, j'ai essayé d'en faire un croquis d'après mes souvenirs, et avec l'aide d'Helena.

—Qui est Helena ?

—La Dame Grise. Contrairement à l'idée répandue, ce n'est pas Rowenna Serdaigle, mais sa fille, Helena.

—Oui, décidément, il va me falloir revoir beaucoup de choses ! Murmura Severus comme pour lui-même. « Et les autres ?

—Il est peu probable que ce soit déjà le cas, mais à mon époque, c'est Lucius Malfoy qui détenait l'un d'eux, sous la forme du journal de Tom Jedusor. Un carnet de cuir, aux pages vierges en apparence, mais qui pouvait 'dialoguer' avec vous… et vous posséder. Ce qui était arrivé à l'une de mes amies, qui fut la cause indirecte de la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Dumbledore pensait que c'était son premier essai. La mort de Mimi fut celle qui permit sa création, en 1943. C'est cette même année qu'il tua ses moldus de père et de grands-parents, en faisant accuser son propre oncle, Morfin Gaunt, le frère de sa mère, afin de s'emparer de la bague de celui-ci. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu'il ne s'est jamais douté que la pierre qui l'ornait était en réalité la Pierre de Résurrection de Cadmus Peverell !

—À propos des Peverell… vous m'avez bien dit que la cape d'invisibilité était en la possession de…

—James Potter, oui.

—Ca explique beaucoup de choses ! Poursuivit-il d'un ton songeur, avant d'accorder de nouveau toute son attention à Hermione. « Continuez, je vous en prie.

—La bague est cachée dans un coffret, sous le dallage de la cuisine de la maison des Gaunt. Elle se situe dans un village du nom de Little Hangleton. Ce ne devrait pas être le plus difficile à récupérer, le professeur Dumbledore s'en serait tiré sans dommage, s'il n'avait pas passé l'anneau à son doigt. Harry m'a décrit les lieux avec précision, et nous devrions pouvoir y Transplaner sans trop de difficultés. Ceci dit, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont il peut être protégé sur place.  
Jedusor est très attaché à Poudlard et aux symboles des Fondateurs, un autre Horcruxe est la coupe de Poussouffle, il a tué Hepzibah Smith pour la lui voler et en faire son troisième Horcruxes, en 1946, lorsqu'il travaillait pour Barjow&Beurk. Dans vingt ans, elle sera en possession de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui la conservera dans son coffre, chez Gringotts, mais pour le moment, je n'ai aucune idée de son emplacement. Peut-être qu'elle se trouve encore dans le manoir des Jedusor, également situé à Little Hangleton… je suppose, sans en être certaine que c'est là qu'il réside lorsqu'il est en Angleterre. Je ne connais pas au juste la date de la création de celui qui se trouve dans le médaillon de Serpentard. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'année prochaine, Regulus Black le confiera à Kreattur, son Elfe de Maison, avant de… disparaître.

—Regulus a disparu ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione hésita un instant. Apparemment, Regulus avait été l'ami de Severus, et tel qu'elle croyait commencer à le connaitre, il n'hésiterait pas à risquer sa vie pour lui venir en aide. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une telle chose. Elle se souvenait de la discussion des fantômes à ce sujet. Le cœur lourd, elle se résigna à une demi-vérité. Elle résolut de lui dire ce que tout le monde savait, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

—Personne ne le sait au juste. Certains disent qu'il aurait trahi Vold-Vous-savez-qui, et en aurait payé le prix.

—Regulus a pris la Marque à Halloween dernier… sans grande conviction personnelle, sous la pression de sa famille. Il faut faire quelque-chose… je dois l'avertir !

—Severus ! Réfléchissez ! L'avenir du monde Sorcier est entre nos mains. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la moindre imprudence ! Pour le moment, Regulus est fidèle à Qui-vous-savez, si vous tentez quelque chose, il ne pourra pas faire autrement que vous dénoncer, or, il est primordial que vous continuiez à donner l'impression que vous partagez ses idéaux !

—C'est mon ami, Hermione ! Le seul qu'il me reste. Et il n'a que seize ans !

—Croyez-vous que je ne le sais pas ? Croyez-vous que je sois insensible ? Ça me déchire, mais vous m'avez envoyée ici pour essayer de préserver notre monde. Vous étiez espion Severus ! Vous étiez même agent double ! Croyez-vous que vous n'avez jamais été obligé de sacrifier certains pour en sauver beaucoup d'autres ? Que croyez-vous que va vous demander de faire Vold… qu'il va vous demander comme preuve de votre allégeance, si vous vous ralliez à lui ?

Le jeune homme la regardait maintenant avec horreur, l'air dévasté.

—Vous… vous voulez dire que c'est moi qui ai…

— _Non_ ! Non, ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué votre ami. Mais s'Il vous l'ordonnait, vous ne pourriez rien faire d'autre que vous soumettre, sous peine de mourir vous-même.

—Vous venez d'avouer qu'il est mort. Donc vous m'avez menti ! Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ! Accusa-t-il amèrement.

—Je ne vous ai pas menti. Je vous ai raconté ce que tout le monde sait.

Il s'était planté devant elle, menaçant, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

—Et que savez-vous de plus, _vous_ !

Vaincue, Hermione se résigna à lui révéler la triste histoire de Regulus Black, telle que Kreattur la leur avait relatée.

—Il s'est sacrifié. Conclut-elle son récit. « Il s'est sacrifié pour venger le seul être qui lui ait jamais témoigné de l'affection, et il a trahi Voldemort parce qu'il s'est rendu compte de quel monstre il pouvait être. Jedusor agit par vengeance, par cruauté, par sadisme et besoin de dominer, en aucun cas pour le bien du monde Sorcier.  
Vous m'avez envoyé ici pour tenter de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous m'avez fait confiance. Plus, vous _vous_ êtes fait confiance. Il reste plusieurs mois avant que cela ne se produise. Nous pouvons peut-être tenter de faire quelque chose pour Regulus, mais ne faites rien sur un coup de tête. Je… je vous en supplie, Severus ! Je vous ai vu mourir, il y a moins d'une semaine. Vous aussi, vous vous êtes sacrifié, pendant des années. Pour donner une chance à un enfant que vous détestiez, au fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, de vaincre celui qui avait assassiné ses parents.  
Votre sacrifice a été vain, mais vous vous êtes donné une deuxième chance, ne la gâchez pas. Ne gâchez pas le prodige que vous avez accompli en me permettant d'être ici aujourd'hui. Laissez-moi vous aider, à nous deux, nous pourrons peut-être sauver Regulus… et Lily. Ajouta-t-elle, se doutant que cet argument pourrait être déterminant dans la décision du jeune homme.

À bout de souffle et d'arguments, elle s'interrompit un instant. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle reprit.

« Je n'ai pas étudié les théories sur la relativité, mais d'après les fantômes, le temps, finit toujours par rectifier l'équilibre, si l'on s'attaque trop frontalement aux grands événements qui l'ont marqué, mais on peut parfois l'infléchir sur de plus petites choses, qui apporteront au final de grands changements. Entre ce que je sais et vos souvenirs, nous pourrons peut-être donner cette pichenette qui changera tout. Je vous en supplie, Severus !

—Encore faudrait-il que vous ne me mentiez pas.

—Je vous le promets. Je ne l'ai pas fait par malice, je voulais juste vous épargner une épreuve supplémentaire, c'est tout. Je reconnais que c'était idiot de ma part, vous êtes assez fort pour…

—Je ne suis _pas_ fort ! La vie s'est chargée de m'endurcir, et si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu dans la Pensine, ce que j'ai subi jusqu'à présent n'est encore rien. La coupa-t-il d'une voix défaite. Si j'avais été fort, je ne serais pas devenu… ce que je suis devenu. Je n'aurais jamais pris la Marque, et je n'aurais peut-être pas été l'homme que j'ai vu dans nos souvenirs.

—Alors évitez de refaire les mêmes erreurs et essayons d'avancer ensemble pour faire bouger les choses. Comme le disait le Baron Sanglant, il serait de toute façon difficile d'obtenir un pire résultat.

 **TBC**


	8. Tobias

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **N/A :** L'évènement qui se produit ici sera le déclencheur de plusieurs choses, et notamment, dans ce chapitre, du premier réel changement 'visible' (parce que nous savons que les choses ont effectivement déjà commencé à changer dans les faits, puisque Severus a déjà décidé de ne pas suivre la voie qui avait été la sienne dans le canon). Bien entendu, ce n'est pas encore très spectaculaire, mais c'est une chose très importante pour notre héros.

Et comme toujours, merci à ce(eux)lles qui m'aident énormément dans cette entreprise (je l'ai déjà dit, mais où suis-je allée me fourrer, avec cette histoire de voyage dans le temps ?) en me soutenant par leurs reviews régulières. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, et rassurez-vous, il n'y en a plus pour bien longtemps avant de quitter Poudlard…  
Donc un très grand merci, cette semaine, à **Zeugma, Lolo66, LycorisSnape, milkanae, Juliana, zooeyy, Daidaiiro, et Kahouette** qui a posté la 60ème review aujourd'hui.

 **Enjoy and Review !**

* * *

 **Tobias**

 **.**

À la suite de cet échange, Severus était resté un long moment silencieux. Regulus était son seul ami, maintenant que Lily l'avait laissé tomber, et l'idée que le jeune homme puisse disparaitre dans ces conditions lui était presque aussi insupportable que la mort de la jeune fille. S'il était assez lucide pour reconnaître qu'Hermione avait raison, malgré tout, il était bien décidé à chercher une solution à ce problème également.

—Vous m'avez dit que vous n'arriviez pas à vous souvenir des mots de la formule qui ouvre la Chambre des Secrets. Mais ils ont été prononcés devant vous, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oui. Ron s'en était souvenu et les avait reproduits phonétiquement… si l'on peut parler ainsi, si l'on considère que le mot en question est plutôt une succession de sifflements qu'autre chose. Mais nous étions en pleine bataille, de plus je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, et j'étais tellement surprise que je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention au moment où il les prononçait.

—Il est donc théoriquement possible de le récupérer, en visionnant votre souvenir, soit dans la Pensine, soit par la Legilimencie.

—Peut-être oui, mais pour pouvoir le vaincre, Harry avait reçu l'aide de Fumseck, qui avait aveuglé le Basilic en lui crevant les yeux, et lui avait apporté l'épée de Gryffondor. Cela m'étonnerait que nous puissions bénéficier de la même chose sans que le professeur Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose.

—Vous êtes Gryffondor, non ? L'épée n'est-elle pas censée venir aux Gryffondors qui en ont vraiment besoin ? Contrairement à beaucoup, j'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard et mes manuels d'Histoire de la Magie.

—C'est exact, mais pensez-vous que le phénix ait agi de sa propre initiative ? Et même dans ce cas, le professeur Dumbledore ne se demanderait-il pas ce qu'il se passe ? Et tel que je le connais, le secret ne durerait pas bien longtemps après ça. Si nous décidions d'entrer dans la Chambre, il faudrait étudier sérieusement les moyens de détruire un Basilic en ne comptant que sur nous, et ceci en moins de deux mois !

—Peut-être pourrions-nous disposer de plus de temps. Énonça-t-il, songeur. « Cette pièce… si j'ai bien compris ce que les fantômes m'ont expliqué, n'existe pas à cette époque, à part pour nous, et la Cabane Hurlante est située hors des limites de Poudlard. Le souterrain est donc le seul endroit où il pourrait éventuellement s'apercevoir de notre présence. Et encore ce n'est pas certain. Si c'est moi qui l'ai aussi créé, il est peut-être protégé de la même façon. Après tout, en venant de la salle commune de Serpentard, je dois aussi traverser un mur magique pour y avoir accès. Je demanderai au Baron ce qu'il en est.

—Vous voulez dire… que nous pourrions, au besoin, entrer ou sortir du château à n'importe quel moment sans être repérés ? Même après la sortie ? … Vous avez sans doute raison. Ce ne devrait pas être impossible, je suppose. Finit-elle par admettre après un instant de réflexion.

Ainsi que l'avait pensé Hermione, récupérer le diadème de Serdaigle ne posa aucun problème majeur à Severus. Il connaissait la Salle sur Demande et maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il devait chercher, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour le trouver. Avant de l'apporter à la jeune fille, il prit aussi le temps de récupérer un coffret de bois de cèdre, dont il renforça les propriétés protectrices naturelles par de multiples sorts. Maintenant qu'il avait été en contact avec l'un d'eux, il prenait toute la mesure de la dangerosité des Horcruxes. Dès qu'il l'avait pris entre ses mains, l'aura malsaine qui entourait le diadème sous son apparence anodine l'avait horrifié. Et après ce que lui avait raconté Hermione des réactions des jeunes gens lorsqu'ils portaient le médaillon sur eux, il avait estimé plus prudent de l'enfermer afin de limiter au maximum les contacts. Il redoutait en outre le cumul de l'aura maléfique que pourrait générer tous les Horcruxes réunis en un seul endroit, même entourés de puissants sorts protecteurs. Il avait certes le temps de réfléchir au problème, mais en attendant, il conseillerait à Hermione de conserver le coffret au cœur de la Pensine d'obsidienne. En effet la pierre noire vitrifiée était l'un des plus puissants répulsifs naturels existants, contre la Magie Noire.

Ce fut le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuner, qu'Argus Rusard, le concierge, lui transmit une convocation à se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il eut la surprise d'y trouver, déjà installé dans l'un des confortables fauteuils disposés devant le bureau, son directeur de Maison en grande conversation avec Dumbledore. Mais ce fut la vue de la personne qui avait pris place sur le deuxième fauteuil, qui lui arracha une exclamation où la surprise se mêlait à l'inquiétude. Les attaques de Mangemorts sur les villes moldues s'étaient intensifiées au cours des derniers mois, et les familles de sorciers nés-Moldus étaient particulièrement visées. Ils étaient originaires de la même ville, le rapprochement de leur présence à tous deux semblait évident, et il s'attendait à ce que le professeur McGonagall fasse elle aussi son entrée dans le bureau, à tout moment.

—Lily ? Il est arrivé quelque chose, à Cokeworth ? Tes parents… S'exclama-t-il en oubliant de saluer les deux professeurs, qui étrangement, ne tinrent pas compte de ce manquement, le regardant même avec une certaine compassion.

—Miss Evans va parfaitement bien, ainsi que sa famille, Mr Snape. L'interrompit Dumbledore avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Si elle est ici, c'est parce que ce matin, elle a reçu une lettre, que sa mère lui a demandé de me transmettre.

Le regard de Severus passa du directeur à Horace Slughorn, avant de revenir se poser sur Lily, qui lui jeta un rapide regard gêné avant de le reporter sur ses mains, qu'elle avait croisées sur ses genoux.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester, Miss Evans. Poursuivit doucement Dumbledore. « Je sais que Mr Snape et vous êtes un peu en froid, depuis quelques temps. Vous avez rempli votre mission, et si vous préférez rejoindre vos amis…

—Je reste. Affirma la jeune fille fermement en relevant le visage vers le professeur. « Je pense que c'est le moins que je puisse faire compte tenu des circonstances. À moins que… que Severus ne veuille pas de ma présence, bien sûr. A aucun moment, elle ne s'était directement adressée à lui. Il y avait deux ans qu'elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

—Lily ! Comment peux-tu penser que… tu sais bien que jamais je ne pourrai...

—Bien, coupa Dumbledore avec son affabilité habituelle, je vous remercie Miss Evans. Je pense en effet que compte tenu de l'amitié qui vous a naguère unis et des liens de voisinage de vos deux familles…

À ces mots, Severus détourna son regard de Lily pour le fixer à nouveaux sur le directeur.

—Il est arrivé quelque chose, à Cokeworth ! Mais ce n'était plus une question.

—Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous assoir, Mr Snape.

—Je n'ai pas besoin…

—S'il vous plait... Insista Dumbledore patiemment. Il attendit que Severus ait pris place sur le fauteuil vide qui lui faisait face pour continuer. « Cela concerne votre père.

—Tobias ! Rectifia le jeune homme avec dégoût.

—Votre père, poursuivit Dumbledore sans relever l'interruption a été victime de… d'un accident, la nuit dernière. Il a été hospitalisé, dans un état critique.

—Je n'ai pas de père, énonça Severus d'un ton glacial. « L'homme dont vous parlez a regardé ma mère mourir lentement, sans faire un seul geste pour tenter de lui venir en aide, après des années de maltraitance. Son sort m'est indifférent.

—Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Devant le silence de Severus, Dumbledore poursuivit. « Votre… Tobias Snape a été impliqué dans une rixe au couteau, à la sortie d'un pub. Lorsque Mrs Evans a écrit à sa fille, les médecins ne lui donnaient pas plus de quelques heures. Il est fort probable qu'au moment où nous parlons, il soit mort.

—Au moins, aura-t-il eu des médecins pour s'occuper de lui, contrairement à ma mère. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que cela ne soit pas arrivé trois ans plus tôt. Elle serait peut-être encore vivante aujourd'hui…

La voix du jeune homme s'était altérée sur ces derniers mots, démentant le masque de froideur qu'il avait affiché précédemment. Severus avait aimé sa mère. N'avoir rien pu faire pour la sauver lui avait déchiré le cœur. Trois ans plus tôt, c'était Lily et ses parents qui l'avaient soutenu dans cette épreuve, alors que Tobias ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'assister aux obsèques de son épouse. Son indifférence pour le sort de son père, aussi choquante aurait-elle pu paraitre pour un œil extérieur, ne surprenait aucune des trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous été témoins de la douleur et de la révolte qui l'avaient ravagé lorsqu'il avait appris la mort d'Eileen Snape, et ils connaissaient tous la profondeur de son ressentiment envers son géniteur.  
Severus s'était levé.

—Puis-je me retirer monsieur le directeur ? Son ton avait retrouvé sa froideur. Poli et inexpressif.

—Quels que soient vos sentiments, il est indispensable que vous vous rendiez à Cokeworth au plus vite. Nous vous fournirons évidemment toutes les attestations prouvant que vous vous trouviez à l'école pendant… Je suis désolé monsieur Snape, mais tout le voisinage connaissait votre situation familiale, et la police moldue a émis le désir de vous rencontrer au plus tôt.

—La… police ? Ils pensent que j'aurais pu…

—Il s'agit d'un meurtre, qu'il soit volontaire ou pas, et ils se doivent d'explorer toutes les pistes. Mais encore une fois, vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire. C'est juste une formalité.

—Je comprends monsieur. Je ferai ce que je dois faire. Puis-je me retirer maintenant ?

—Vous pouvez y aller, mon garçon, je vais prendre les dispositions habituelles avec le Ministère de la Magie pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire vis à vis des autorités moldues, et votre directeur de Maison vous accompagnera, demain matin. Vous êtes bien entendu dispensé de cours jusqu'à votre retour. Ah ! Et les parents de miss Evans ont proposé de vous accueillir pendant la durée de votre séjour, si celui-ci devait excéder une journée.

—Merci monsieur le directeur.

 **…**

—Severus ! Attends-moi ! Au son de sa voix, il s'était immobilisé, et Lily le rejoignit dans le couloir, près de la gargouille. « Je suis désolée, pour ton père !

—Pas moi !

Il regretta instantanément la sècheresse de son ton. N'apprendrait-il jamais de ses erreurs ? Lily venait tout juste de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois depuis la fin de leur cinquième année, et lui… mais heureusement, certainement grâce aux circonstances, cette fois, elle ne lui tourna pas le dos. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait être reconnaissant d'une chose envers Tobias !

—Ne sois pas comme ça Severus.

—Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi ? La lassitude avait maintenant remplacé la rudesse dans sa voix. « Pleurer à chaude larmes ? Même si j'étais éventuellement disposé à passer sur ce qu'il m'a fait à moi, cet homme est aussi responsable de la mort de ma mère que s'il lui avait planté un poignard en plein cœur ! Et ça… ça…

—Je sais tout cela, mais ça n'en reste pas moins ton père.

—Oh non, tu es loin de tout savoir, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler d'une voix presqu'inaudible, avant de continuer plus haut. « Il n'a jamais été mon père. Il ne s'est jamais comporté en père. Ton père a fait beaucoup plus pour moi que lui… Lily, je sais ce que ma réaction peut avoir de révoltant pour toi, mais tu as grandi dans une famille normale, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ma mère…

Les poings crispés, il serra ses paupières en secouant la tête, s'efforçant de réfréner avec rage les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Sa mère… Lily…

Sa mère, silhouette immobile et glacée, si frêle, si fragile sous le drap qui la recouvrait. Lily… des flashs de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine lui traversaient l'esprit, tels des éclairs aveuglants... Lily… Lily gisant, sans vie, sur le sol d'une chambre dévastée. Les pleurs d'un enfant, et son propre hurlement… Douleur. Rage. Culpabilité.

Tête baissée, il appuya ses deux mains contre le mur, en respirant profondément, pour se calmer, avant de se retourner vers elle. Il n'était pas sûr que sans les évènements des derniers jours il aurait osé continuer. Il ne l'avait certainement pas fait dans sa 'vie précédente'. Mais c'était la première fois, depuis deux trop longues années, qu'elle acceptait de lui parler, peut-être pourrait-il tenter, sans trop en révéler…

« Lily… je sais que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, mais je t'en supplie, rien qu'une fois, même si ce doit être la dernière, même si tu ne dois jamais plus m'adresser la parole par la suite, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout ! Je te demande pardon. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais tu sais aussi ce que signifie être à Serpentard pour un sang-mêlé, qui plus est issu des plus basses couches de la société moldue. Ce que je suis obligé de montrer ici pour être ne serait-ce que toléré dans ma propre Maison, n'est pas ce que je suis vraiment, Lily. Je… je n'aurais jamais dû prononcer ce mot, ni contre toi, ni contre personne d'autre. Il leva une main, paume en avant, lorsque la jeune fille fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre. « Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi terminer. Je suis prêt à te le demander à genoux, devant toute la Maison de Serpentard, devant toute l'école, si cela peut te convaincre de ma bonne foi. Et avant que nos routes ne se séparent définitivement, je veux aussi te remercier, d'avoir été là pour moi alors que personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais été. Je te suis tellement reconnaissant, et je… je suis tellement désolé ! Je…

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues sans qu'il en ait conscience. Il aurait donné sa vie dans l'instant, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, pour que ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine n'arrive pas. Il était prêt à toutes les humiliations, à tous les sacrifices.

Au lieu de rire de lui, ou de le repousser une fois de plus, Lily posa une main légère sur son avant-bras.

—Il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné ce que tu m'as dit Severus. J'ai été tellement blessée, sur le moment, que je n'ai pas pris la mesure de ce que tu venais de subir. En voyant la lueur d'espoir qui commençait à briller au fond de ses yeux, elle retira vivement sa main, laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps. « Mais plus rien ne pourra jamais être comme avant entre nous. Il y a… les gens que tu fréquentes… et puis il y a…

—Potter ! Cracha Severus.

—Oui, il y a James, admit-elle d'une voix tranquille en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et même s'il a changé, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il verrait une réconciliation entre nous d'un très bon œil. Dans moins de deux mois, nous aurons tous définitivement quitté l'école, et nous avons choisi des chemins trop différents. Il vaut bien mieux que nos relations restent ce qu'elles sont depuis deux ans, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Severus, du moins pas encore, j'aime à le croire, mais je ne peux plus être ton amie non plus. Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça.

Elle baissa la tête devant la souffrance qui s'était affichée sur le visage du jeune homme au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

—Je comprends admit-il d'un ton vaincu. « J'ai _mérité_ ton mépris. Mais je veux que tu saches que grâce à toi, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi. Quant aux personnes que je fréquente… souviens-toi que les apparences peuvent parfois se montrer trompeuses, Lily. Et enfin si je peux te jurer une chose, c'est que malgré ce que disent tes chers amis Gryffondors, je n'ai pas rejoint les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui, et jamais je ne le ferai.

Il tendit une main hésitante pour lui relever le menton, et la regarder au fond des yeux avant d'ajouter.

« Jamais je ne pourrai être ton ennemi, Lily. Jamais. Si ton bonheur doit passer par Potter, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais sois prudente, je t'en supplie. Les chaines qui semblent les plus solides ont toutes leur maillon faible, et les rats… les rats sont toujours les premiers à quitter le navire !

Tournant les talons, il s'éloigna à grands pas, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux d… ?

Mais Severus avait déjà tourné à l'angle du couloir qui menait vers les cachots.

 **TBC**


	9. Une opportunité à saisir ?

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

Comme toujours, merci à ce(eux)lles qui m'aident énormément, certains jours, comme aujourd'hui par exemple, où je sors du lit pour venir poster ce chapitre, avec une seule envie : y retourner _(si j'avais de la Pimentine sous la main, croyez-moi, je serais plus qu'heureuse de 'fumer des oreilles' pendant quelques heures…_ ) en me soutenant par leurs reviews régulières… Pour le coup j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé passer trop de fautes ou d'incohérences 😉

Alors un grand merci, à Zeugma, LycorisSnape, DinaChhaya, TalaNokomis, Daidaiiro, Juliana, milkanae, Lolo66 et Pretty Kate

Sur ce Enjoy & Review !

* * *

 **Une opportunité à saisir ?**

 **.**

Le « pop » caractéristique du Transplanage tira Hermione de ses réflexions. Elle posa sa plume sur le rebord de son encrier en fronçant les sourcils, et se tourna vers l'Elfe qui venait de se matérialiser au milieu de la pièce. Compte tenu des conditions de son 'séjour', elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'être informée à l'avance des visites, et cela l'agaçait un peu. Mais d'un autre côté, Missy savait être discrète et ne se montrait habituellement qu'aux heures des repas, qu'elle passait à bavarder avec Hermione, en attendant de débarrasser la table … ou plutôt à babiller de tout et de rien en s'agitant dans la pièce pendant qu'elle mangeait, et à rapporter les potins du château, glanés dans les cuisines, que la jeune fille n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Et elle avait convenu avec les fantômes qu'ils se manifesteraient uniquement lorsqu'elle les ferait appeler, sauf évidemment en cas d'urgence. Quant à Severus, il la faisait toujours prévenir de ses visites par la petite créature.

—Missy ? L'Elfe de Maison lui avait apporté son dîner à peine deux heures plus tôt, et elle préparait elle-même thé ou café, si elle en désirait en dehors des repas, elle n'aurait donc pas dû la revoir avant le lendemain. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air inhabituel affiché par l'Elfe, mélange d'excitation, de contrariété, et d'inquiétude.

—Monsieur Severus a envoyé Missy pour avertir miss Hermione qu'il ne pourra certainement pas venir demain matin, comme convenu. Ni peut-être non plus pendant quelques jours… Il doit se rendre chez lui, mais il a demandé à Missy de rester au château, auprès de miss Hermione.

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que l'Elfe avait l'air passablement contrariée par cet état de fait.

—Je pense que je pourrai me débrouiller toute seule pendant un jour ou deux, Missy, tu peux aller avec Severus si tu veux. Mais pourquoi doit-il se rendre chez lui maintenant, à quelques semaines des examens ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il n'a pas d'ennuis, j'espère ?

—Missy est la seule Elfe au courant de la présence de miss Hermione ici, et les fantômes ne peuvent pas agir sur la matière. C'est pourquoi monsieur Severus veut qu'elle reste ici. Missy ne pense pas qu'il aura des ennuis, non, non, mais… Tobias est mort, et la police moldue veut interroger monsieur Severus.

—Oh ! Je suis… Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, si son père est mort, je comprends qu'il doive rentrer chez lui pendant quelques jours, mais pourquoi la police…

—Tobias a été poignardé, dans une bagarre.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

—Et bien sûr, personne là-bas n'ignore à quel point il détestait son père, je suppose… déduisit-elle aisément. « Mais il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, il était ici, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oh oui, oui, monsieur Severus était à l'école. Et le professeur Dumbledore s'occupe de tout, mais il doit y aller quand même dès demain. Il a demandé à Missy de prévenir miss Hermione. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir passer demain, avant de partir.

—Je comprends, et je te remercie. Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas aller avec lui à cause de moi.

—Miss Hermione ne doit pas s'en vouloir, non, non. De toute façon, monsieur Severus séjournera chez les parents de miss Evans, qui habitent aussi à Cokeworth, et Missy n'aurait pas été d'une grande utilité là-bas.

—Ne dis pas ça Missy, je suis sure qu'il se sentirait beaucoup mieux si tu étais près de lui. Après tout, tu es celle qui le connait le mieux, et je pense qu'il t'aime beaucoup.

Après le départ de l'Elfe, Hermione s'installa sur son fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait largement eu le temps de penser à la manière dont les choses pourraient se passer lorsqu'ils quitteraient Poudlard, et aussi dérangeante soit-elle, une idée commençait à faire son chemin dans sa tête. Elle commença par la chasser, mais telle la mouche du coche, elle revenait avec obstination. Peu à peu, elle finit par se convaincre que malgré les risques que cela pouvait faire courir à Severus, le meurtre de Tobias Snape pouvait leur offrir une opportunité en or dans la tâche qui les attendait.

Pour avoir une chance de pouvoir arriver à localiser les Horcruxes, il fallait que Severus reste proche des sympathisants de l'Ombre, et la mort brutale et imprévue de Tobias pouvait s'avérer d'une utilité indéniable pour leur futur immédiat, à condition de savoir l'exploiter à bon escient. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme avait apprécié son Moldu de père. Elle était sûre qu'aucun état d'âme ne le tarauderait outre mesure lorsqu'elle lui aurait dévoilé son idée.

Le Serpentard s'était révélé un espion exceptionnel dès ses débuts. Peut-être pourrait-il, même sans prendre la Marque, continuer à fréquenter les cercles des adeptes de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy en tête. S'il pouvait les convaincre, comme preuve de ses allégeances, qu'en réalité, il n'était pas si étranger que ça à la mort de son géniteur honni… et qu'il avait, de plus, réussi à berner à la fois la police moldue, les Aurors, et Dumbledore lui-même.  
Il pourrait en outre laisser sous-entendre, en confidence, que le Lord Noir pourrait avoir l'utilité d'un espion insoupçonnable auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce que ne serait indéniablement pas un Mangemort avéré, même supposé repenti… elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des 'Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours' de Fol-Œil et de Sirius.  
Avec un peu d'habileté, et elle était persuadée que même à dix-huit ans il n'en manquait pas, il pourrait peut-être même manipuler Malfoy, afin qu'il fasse en sorte que Voldemort pense que l'idée venait de lui et non du jeune homme, ce qui éloignerait de lui tout soupçon d'éventuelle traitrise de sa part.

De son côté, elle échafaudait déjà des plans pour se rapprocher de Lily Evans, et tenter de devenir son amie, dès leur sortie de Poudlard. N'habitait-elle pas la même ville (Cokeworth, avait dit Missy… elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, il faudrait qu'elle demande à l'Elfe où cela se situait), le même quartier peut-être, que Severus ? Et elle savait qu'elle était, ou du moins serait très prochainement, un membre important de l'Ordre.  
Son idée se précisait de plus en plus. Si Severus était d'accord, ils pourraient même… Oui, pourquoi pas, se faire passer pour un couple, en public. Ce ne serait pas très difficile, surtout s'ils devaient cohabiter. En effet, elle était entièrement dépourvue de ressources, et elle devrait rester en contact fréquent avec le jeune homme pour pouvoir accomplir sa mission. Dans ces conditions, elle était certaine qu'il ne refuserait pas de l'héberger, du moins pour un temps. Si la mise en scène était assez bonne, à eux deux, ils pourraient accréditer l'idée que le jeune homme se serve d'elle et de son éventuelle amitié avec Lily, pour recueillir des informations sur les plans des partisans de Dumbledore. Oui… si l'on arrivait à jouer sur l'orgueil de Lucius et la mégalomanie de Voldemort, cela pourrait peut-être marcher. En tout cas, ça pouvait valoir le coup d'essayer.

Bien sûr, cela pouvait s'avérer très dangereux pour eux deux, mais elle était de plus en plus persuadée que c'était un risque à prendre, s'ils voulaient pouvoir glaner des informations au plus près de la source, et pouvoir accessoirement en déduire les cachettes actuelles des Horcruxes. Elle priait pour que la coupe de Poussouffle n'ait pas encore été confiée aux Lestrange… un cambriolage de Gringotts, même réussi, même moins spectaculaire que le premier, ferait prendre conscience du danger au Mage Noir, et il cèderait très certainement à la tentation de fabriquer d'autres abominations.

Elle ne pensait pas que la bague poserait beaucoup de problèmes, elle se trouvait sûrement déjà dans la cabane, et il faudrait qu'ils trouvent un moyen pour récupérer le médaillon impérativement _après_ qu'il ait été déposé dans la caverne, lorsque le Mage Noir le penserait bien à l'abri. Hermione grimaça. Cela impliquait de laisser torturer Kreattur, et tout en elle se rebellait contre cette idée. Elle commençait à entrevoir ce que le Maître des Potions avait pu endurer au cours de ses années d'espionnage, lorsqu'il était obligé de laisser mourir, voire pire, de tuer ou de torturer de ses mains des innocents, afin de sauver le plus grand nombre. Au moins Kreattur n'était-il pas mort dans l'aventure.  
Quant au journal… le carnet avait été confié à Lucius Malfoy afin qu'il le 'transmette' discrètement à un élève en 1992, afin que la Chambre des Secrets puisse être réouverte, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il ait été en sa possession avant. La seconde 'chasse aux Horcruxes' qu'elle allait bientôt entreprendre en moins d'un an ne s'annonçait pas plus facile que la première. La seule différence était que cette fois-ci, ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils devaient chercher.

Hermione se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Une migraine commençait à marteler ses tempes. Elle consulta sa montre et décida d'aller se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude.

Elle était sur le point de s'endormir, lorsqu'une lueur dissipa les ténèbres, de l'autre côté du paravent qui isolait son coin 'chambre' du reste de la pièce. En un instant, elle était déjà debout, bien éveillée et en alerte, baguette à la main. Ces derniers mois, elle avait été à particulièrement bonne école, et appliquait à la lettre l'adage de Fol-Œil : 'vigilance constante'. Puis, se souvenant que seuls Missy, les fantômes et son ancien professeur pouvaient pénétrer dans son refuge, elle enfila une de ses robes sur ses vêtements de nuit, et s'avança dans la lumière. Severus était là, en compagnie du Baron Sanglant, en train de déposer un coffret de bois dans la Pensine d'obsidienne.

—Severus ? Je suis désolée, j'avais mal à la tête, et après la visite de Missy, je pensais que vous ne passeriez pas avant plusieurs jours.

—Je sais. J'allais vous laisser un mot, le Baron m'a informé que vous dormiez, et je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Lorsque je vous ai envoyé Missy, je n'ai pas pensé à… les choses se sont un peu bousculées aujourd'hui, et… bref, je voulais mettre le diadème à l'abri avant de partir. Je ne peux pas l'emporter avec moi, mais je ne veux pas non plus le laisser dans mon dortoir, à la merci d'une éventuelle indiscrétion de ceux qui le partagent avec moi.

—Vous avez déjà réussi à le récupérer ? C'est magnifique !

—Le mérite n'était pas bien grand, je savais quoi, et où chercher. Il pointa le petit coffre du doigt, une expression d'intense dégout affichée sur le visage. « Cette… chose… dégouline de… Seigneur ! Je n'avais encore jamais été en contact avec un truc aussi… malsain. Surtout, n'essayez pas de le sortir du coffret, laissez celui-ci dans la Pensine, et si possible, ne vous en approchez pas trop. Le coffre est en cyprès et j'y ai ajouté quelques protections supplémentaires, quant à l'obsidienne, elle repousse la Magie Noire, c'est sûrement pour cela que… je l'ai choisie. Je ne peux pas m'attarder, Slughorn et moi partons demain matin de bonne heure. Je viendrai vous rendre visite à mon retour.

—Oh oui! Pour votre père, je suis…

—Ne le soyez pas ! La coupa-t-il. « Croyez-moi, si vous l'aviez connu, le seul sentiment que vous éprouveriez en ce moment serait du soulagement. Retournez vous coucher, Hermione, je tâcherai de passer dès que je serai revenu.

—Missy m'a dit, pour la police… j'espère que tout se passera bien pour vous Severus.

—Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. Il m'aurait été difficile d'être à la fois en Ecosse et dans la banlieue de Manchester. À l'heure où mon père a été tué, j'étais dans ma salle commune, en train de travailler. Et j'ai envoyé promener assez d'importuns pour que tout le monde se souvienne m'y avoir vu.

—Cela aurait été difficile _pour un Moldu_. Se fit-elle l'avocate du diable.

—Ceux qui m'ont convoqué _sont_ des Moldus.

—Que se passerait-il s'ils avaient envie de vérifier ?

—Pour les rares Moldus qui en ont entendu parler, Poudlard est un collège privé sélect, destiné à une élite non définie, mais dont le maître mot est 'discrétion'. Adage que les plus hautes autorités de l'état, tant au niveau Magique que Moldu, se chargent de faire respecter à la lettre. A supposer que quelqu'un ait pu un jour croire avoir d'assez bonnes raisons pour en demander l'accès, il a sûrement 'oublié' à la fois l'existence de l'école et ses intentions, aussi vite qu'il avait pu les formuler. Après ma visite, les policiers qui m'auront interrogé recevront celle d'un Auror spécialisé dans ce genre de cas, et toute velléité de vérification sera abandonnée.

—Pourquoi pas avant ?

—Parce que qu'il y a eu une enquête officielle, et une convocation en règle, avant que le Ministère ne soit averti que la femme et le fils de la victime étaient des sorciers. Dans ces cas-là, le Ministère a pour politique de respecter le plus possible le protocole des autorités moldues et tout le monde y trouve son compte. Et s'il s'avère qu'il y a vraiment eu délit commis par un Sorcier, ce sont les Aurors qui prennent alors le relai.

—Je comprends le principe : chacun chez soi et les vaches seront bien gardées.

—En l'occurrence, les Hippogriffes, dans la version sorcière du proverbe, mais c'est l'idée. Je dois y aller, Hermione, je vous verrai à mon retour. Il y a des choses dont nous devons parler.

—J'ai moi-même quelques petites idées à vous exposer. À bientôt, Severus.

—Je vous ferai prévenir par Missy.

—Pour ça aussi, je pense avoir quelque chose de plus pratique à vous soumettre.

Au moment où il franchissait le mur, Hermione avait échangé un regard entendu avec le Baron Sanglant, et quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci réapparaissait dans la pièce.

—Pardonnez-moi de vous mettre à contribution, Baron, mais vous serait-il possible de demander à Sir Nicholas de me rendre visite demain matin ?

—Les fantômes de Poudlard sont à votre service, miss Granger. Je suis persuadé qu'il en sera très heureux. Répondit le spectre en s'inclinant légèrement. « Je vous souhaite la bonne nuit. Ajouta-t-il en s'enfonçant dans la muraille.

 **TBC**


	10. Entretien avec un fantôme

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **N/A :** Hermione continue à glaner des renseignements sur Severus... N'oublions pas qu'ici, l'épisode du 'conte du Prince' n'a pas eu lieu. Elle n'a donc pas vu ses souvenirs, et ne connait donc pas grand chose de la vie de son ancien professeur !

Plus que jamais, un immense merci à ce(eux)lles qui soutiennent ma muse par leurs reviews régulières… 😉.  
Cette semaine encore, LycorisSnape, Zeugma, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Juliana, Lolo66, Daidaiiro, et Kahouete.  
Je ne vous le dirai jamais assez : I love you !  
A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous mes lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais souvenez-vous qu'une petite review, en plus, serait hautement appréciée.

Sur ce Enjoy and LUMOS !

* * *

 **Entretien avec un fantôme**

 **.**

—Vous ne l'auriez peut-être pas été à l'époque, après tout vous êtes le fantôme de Gryffondor, mais je suis sûre que maintenant, vous serez objectif, Sir Nicholas. Comprenez bien que je ne vous demande pas vraiment d'espionner, mais de 'prendre la température' de la Salle Commune, surtout du côté des Maraudeurs. D'autre part, j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre, sinon tout, du moins en partie, ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux et Severus, qui ait pu générer une animosité qui était toujours aussi vivre vingt ans plus tard. Et je ne suis pas sûre que lui, accepterait facilement de m'en parler.

« Lui, son lui adulte, aurait su quoi faire, mais sans aucune piste ni information, je suis un peu pieds et poings liés, et je refuse de le laisser prendre seul tous les risques. Je me doute qu'il avait de forts sentiments pour Lily Evans. Perdre son amitié et la voir ensuite se jeter dans les bras de son ennemi n'a pas dû être facile pour lui. Est-ce pour cela qu'il hait autant James Potter ? Je me doute aussi que ce que Sirius appelait leurs 'plaisanteries' n'était pas si anodin que ça, mais des querelles d'étudiants pouvait-elles vraiment susciter une telle haine ? Malgré tout ce qui nous opposait depuis des années, malgré les insultes et les querelles, même Draco Malfoy n'a pas pu se résoudre à nous trahir, lorsque les Rafleurs nous ont capturés, il y a quelques mois, et Harry était atterré, lorsqu'il l'a involontairement gravement blessé, en sixième année... Accepterez-vous de m'aider à comprendre, Sir Nicholas ?

—Il est vrai que je suis le fantôme de Gryffondor, Miss Granger, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je cautionnais tous les agissements des Maraudeurs. Albus et Minerva étaient, à mon avis, beaucoup trop laxistes à leur égard. Quant à la raison qui a poussé Lily Evans dans les bras de James Potter, cela reste encore, à ce jour, un mystère pour moi. Certes, James était séduisant, et je ne doute pas qu'il ait été très amoureux d'elle, mais Severus était l'ami de Lily… Et même s'ils restaient extrêmement discrets au sein de l'école, je les soupçonne d'avoir même été un peu plus que cela, pendant leur cinquième année. Depuis le début de leur scolarité, elle avait vu les Maraudeurs s'acharner sur lui jour après jour, et pas toujours de façon anodine. James le détestait tout particulièrement, et ce, dès le premier jour. Sa seule réponse lorsque quelqu'un s'avisait de lui demander pourquoi était « juste parce qu'il existe ».

—Severus et Lily ? Oh ! Voilà qui est… Effectivement, si c'est vrai, cela pourrait expliquer son ressentiment envers James. Et vice-versa si celui-ci était également jaloux. Mais ça ne justifie pas le harcèlement des premières années. Et il y a une autre chose que je ne comprends pas. Toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai pu parler des Potter disent que James était quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, de généreux, cela ressemble assez peu au garçon que vous me décrivez…

—Vous n'avez parlé de lui qu'avec ses meilleurs amis, et les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall… Aucun de ceux-là n'aurait pu vous dire autre chose. Les Maraudeurs partageaient la responsabilité de ce qu'ils appelaient effectivement leurs plaisanteries, et qui étaient d'ailleurs bien loin de ne concerner que Severus ou les Serpentards. Ils avaient vite fait de repérer les plus faibles ou les plus isolés, et ne les 'lâchaient' que lorsqu'ils leur avaient en quelque sorte 'fait allégeance'. Ceux qui résistaient, par contre...

—Et je suppose que Severus entrait dans cette dernière catégorie.

—Au début, il encaissait en silence. Seule Poppy Pomfresh se doutait bien de quelque chose, mais sans pouvoir rien faire, tant il opposait un mutisme obstiné à ses questions. Plus tard, c'est Lily qui l'aidait à soigner ses blessures, lorsqu'elles étaient trop importantes pour qu'il le fasse seul. Elle l'encourageait à ne pas riposter, à se montrer 'le plus intelligent' en n'envenimant pas les choses, prétendant qu'ils finiraient par se lasser… je crois qu'elle essayait de s'en persuader autant que de le convaincre. Mais petit à petit, il a malgré tout commencé à rendre coup pour coup. Il a inventé des sorts de moins en moins anodins pour se défendre, et ça a provoqué une escalade que plus personne ne pouvait ni ignorer, ni stopper.

—Mais… c'est presque une attitude de complice, que vous me décrivez-là !

—Je ne pense pas qu'elle était vraiment complice, mais ils faisaient partie de la même Maison, et vous connaissez l'animosité traditionnelle Gryffondor/Serpentard. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre systématiquement le parti de Severus sans être, plus ou moins ouvertement, taxée de 'traitrise'. Et puis… sans vouloir lui jeter la pierre, en arrivant à Poudlard, elle avait trouvé de nouveaux amis, tous sorciers, et la relation privilégiée qu'elle avait entretenue avec lui avant, devenait, de ce fait, beaucoup moins importante pour elle. Pendant les premières années, elle a tenté de concilier les deux, mais à l'adolescence, l'esprit de 'clan' devient plus fort, et il a fallu qu'elle fasse un choix… ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de leur cinquième année a été le déclencheur.

« Quant aux professeurs, et en particulier Minerva et Albus… vous êtes intelligente, miss Granger, considérez le favoritisme et la quasi-immunité dont messieurs Potter, Weasley et vous-même bénéficiiez jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, et multipliez cela presque à l'infini…  
Prenez comme exemple l'une des pires choses qu'ils aient faites subir à Severus. Vous avez été témoin de ses relations tendues avec Remus Lupin, et de sa première rencontre avec Sirius Black. Mais avez-vous eu l'explication de la scène à laquelle vous avez alors assisté dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

—Pas vraiment, non. Sirius a parlé à Harry d'une plaisanterie, qui sans l'intervention de James, aurait pu mal tourner, lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants. Pour ce que j'en ai compris, Severus se doutait de la nature de Remus et l'avait suivi un soir de pleine lune, et James lui avait sauvé la vie. Sirius disait qu'il détestait James à cause de cette dette de vie.

—En fait, cela ne s'est pas passé exactement de cette façon. Je reconnais que pour une fois, l'idée n'était pas de Potter, et que Black était le principal responsable de cet épisode. Severus se doutait effectivement de la vérité, mais il ne savait rien à propos du rôle que tenait la Cabane Hurlante. Ce soir-là, Sirius lui a tendu un piège. À la sortie d'un cours, il s'est vanté, volontairement à portée d'oreilles des Serpentards, d'un nouveau lieu de réunion découvert par les maraudeurs, à l'abri de tout contrôle, à l'extérieur des limites de Poudlard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à narguer Severus toute la journée, à se montrer particulièrement maladroit pour se faire remarquer, en sortant du château ce soir-là, et à laisser le passage ouvert. Severus était pourtant prudent, mais à quinze ans, la tentation était trop forte de savoir ce que manigançaient ses harceleurs. Il n'a même pas réalisé que c'était justement la nuit de la pleine lune. Arrivé au bout du passage, il s'est retrouvé nez-à-nez avec Remus en pleine transformation. Entre temps, Sirius avait tout de même réalisé qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin et avait tout révélé à James, de sorte que celui-ci a pu arriver à temps pour effectivement sauver la vie de Severus. Mais pour dire la vérité, il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par le sort de Remus que par celui de notre ami.

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, alors que Nick-quasi-sans-tête poursuivait son récit.

« Personne n'avait été blessé, mais Severus avait subi un traumatisme majeur, qui cette fois, ne pouvait pas être dissimulé. Il était catatonique en arrivant à l'infirmerie, et lorsqu'il est sorti de cet état, ses nerfs étaient dans un tel état qu'un rien le faisait sursauter et hurler, et je ne parle pas des cauchemars. Cela a duré des mois, avant qu'il ne se remette un peu, juste avant la fin de sa cinquième année, et c'est à ce moment-là que les Maraudeurs ont remis ça et ont de nouveau dépassé les limites. Ce qui a entrainé sa rupture avec miss Evans.

« Mais le plus grave, c'était que le pire n'était pas là. Le pire, c'est ce que le professeur Dumbledore a fait ce soir-là. Il est venu le voir, à l'infirmerie, mais au lieu de tenter de le réconforter, il lui a fait jurer, sous peine d'exclusion immédiate, de le jamais révéler à qui que ce soit, y compris Lily, ce qu'il venait de se passer. S'il a échappé à un Serment Inviolable, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est interdit d'en faire prêter aux mineurs. Et je suis sûr que seul le fait que Poppy Pomfresh ait été au courant de ce qui s'était passé lui a évité un Obliviate.  
En effet, non seulement le directeur aurait pu être démis de son poste pour avoir contourné tous les règlements en accueillant un Loup-Garou, mais Remus aurait pu se retrouver à Azkaban, ou même, malgré son jeune âge, être condamné à mort, si Severus avait été mordu, ou pire, tué. Quant à Sirius, il n'aurait pas, même à seize ans, échappé à une lourde peine pour tentative de meurtre.  
Et bien sûr, garder un secret absolu impliquait que les coupables ne seraient pas punis, puisqu'ils n'avaient officiellement pas quitté leur dortoir.

—Mais ce n'est pas… Il aurait pu, je ne sais pas, trouver un prétexte…

—Oh je ne doute pas que les rôles auraient été inversés la punition, sous un prétexte ou un autre aurait été exemplaire. En l'occurrence, elle s'est limitée à deux semaines de retenues avec Argus Rusard pour le jeune Black, Potter recevant des félicitations pour son 'acte héroïque'. Quant à Severus, pour tout réconfort, on lui fit bien comprendre quelle immense faveur on lui faisait en ne punissant pas son expédition nocturne !

—C'est horrible ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que le professeur Dumbledore ait pu commettre une telle injustice.

—Réfléchissez à votre propre scolarité, et notamment à l'attribution de la Coupe à la fin de votre première année, et vous vous rendrez compte qu'Albus n'a jamais été à une injustice près pour favoriser Gryffondor. De plus, beaucoup de choses étaient alors en jeu. Son poste et peut-être sa liberté, celle, voire la vie de Lupin, l'avenir de Black… et les Maraudeurs se montraient tellement 'sincèrement repentants'…  
Cet épisode a provoqué le premier vrai pas de Severus vers Vous-savez-qui. Je pense sincèrement que s'il n'a pas définitivement 'basculé' à ce moment-là, c'est parce que c'est cet été-là que sa liaison avec Lily a commencé.

—Vous avez signalé un second évènement, qui aurait provoqué la rupture définitive entre Severus et Lily… Que s'est-il passé ?

—Je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécierait…

—Je vous en prie, Sir Nicholas, comment voulez-vous que je puisse l'aider sans savoir certaines choses. Et vous le connaissez assez pour savoir comme moi que ce n'est pas lui qui me les révélera.

—Vous avez sans doute raison miss Granger. D'autant que cela s'est déroulé au grand jour et devant plus de la moitié de l'école. Beaucoup doivent encore s'en souvenir. C'était à la fin des dernières épreuves des BUSEs. Il faisait très chaud, ce jour-là, et la plupart des étudiants étaient allés se rafraichir près du lac.  
Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait exception et se dirigeaient eux-aussi vers le lac, lorsqu'ils ont aperçu Severus assis sous un arbre, en train de vérifier ses brouillons d'examens.  
Pendant que Lupin et Pettigrew s'installaient eux aussi à l'ombre, James s'en est pris à lui, sans aucune autre raison que distraire Sirius, qui s'ennuyait. Il a commencé par le désarmer à l'improviste, puis il l'a suspendu en l'air par une cheville. Un sort qu'il lui avait volé.

—Levicorpus !

—C'est cela ! Non content de son petit effet, il l'a humilié au-delà de l'acceptable, lui enlevant son pantalon et menaçant d'en faire autant avec son caleçon. C'est à ce moment-là que Lily est arrivée et a tenté de prendre sa défense. Mais Severus était dans un tel état de rage et d'humiliation, plus étant devant une grande partie des Serpentards, qu'au lieu d'accepter son aide, il l'a insultée… Lily avait un caractère entier, elle a pris la mouche et s'est jointe à ceux qui se moquaient de lui, alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Le professeur Slughorn est arrivé à ce moment-là, prévenu par un préfet qui était allé le chercher en voyant que les choses dégénéraient.  
Le soir-même, Severus est venu implorer son pardon devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune, mais elle a refusé de l'écouter, elle pouvait se montrer très rancunière. Depuis ce soir-là, elle ne lui a plus jamais adressé la parole.

—Merlin ! Mais que lui avait-il dit de si grave pour que ça en arrive là ?

—Il l'avait traitée de… de Sang-de-Bourbe. Depuis ce jour, il ne supporte pas que qui que ce soit utilise cette expression devant lui.

Horrifiée, Hermione avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche en étouffant un hoquet de stupéfaction.

—Mais… Bon, d'accord, je reconnais ce que ça a pu avoir de choquant pour elle, surtout venant de son… petit ami, mais n'aurait-elle pas pu tenir compte des circonstances ? Dans l'état où il devait être…

—Elle l'aurait peut-être fait, si depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il n'avait commencé à trainer avec une bande de sixième et septième années peu recommandables, et… vous savez comment ça se passe lorsque des adolescents sont en groupe… de plus, au début de la première guerre, c'était une expression qui fusait assez fréquemment, et Severus ne faisait pas exception lorsqu'il était avec ses condisciples.

—Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle a fini par céder à James Potter. Ce qu'il faisait n'était, à mon avis, pas mieux que de traiter quelqu'un de Sang-de-Bourbe !

—Je suis vraiment désolé de dire cela, d'autant que Lily et James sont par la suite devenus des membres éminents de l'Ordre du Phénix et ont combattu courageusement pour la Lumière, mais… Voyez-vous, les Maraudeurs étaient, à l'exception de Remus, une petite bande de Sang-Purs, qui n'avaient jamais manqué de rien. Des fils-à-papa arrogants pour qui la vie s'était montrée plutôt clémente, du moins matériellement. James était séduisant, sûr de lui, très riche de surcroit, ce qui ne gâtait rien. Le parfait prototype du mauvais-garçon-supposément-au-grand-cœur, que les adolescentes rêvent de remettre sur le droit-chemin. Le parfait opposé de Severus. Pauvre, issu des plus basses classes, qui ne peut même pas se targuer d'une 'belle gueule', et pour couronner le tout, affilié à des graines d'assassins en puissance. Entre les deux, le choix était vite fait, et Lily avait de moins en moins envie de résister. Elle s'était rapprochée de Severus pendant les vacances d'été précédentes. Le fameux 'syndrome de l'infirmière', je suppose. Même s'il n'avait pas pu lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, elle voyait bien qu'il avait subi quelque chose de très grave qui l'avait traumatisé. Mais dès la rentrée, elle a peu à peu commencé à s'éloigner de lui, et l'incident des BUSEs lui a fourni le meilleur des prétextes pour rompre. Elle a finalement accepté de sortir avec James un peu après le début de leur sixième année, après qu'il lui ait promis de cesser ses harcèlements sur les plus faibles… Ce qui ne l'empêchait d'ailleurs pas de continuer à s'en prendre à Severus lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

—Merlin ! Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu tellement amer ! Et sans excuser le fait qu'il soit devenu un Mangemort, je peux comprendre pourquoi il s'est alors laissé tenter.

—Ils étaient en effet les seuls qui ne le rejetaient pas. Et après que Voldemort en personne se soit intéressé à lui, même les Sangs-Purs de Serpentard le traitaient en égal, afin de l'attirer dans leurs filets. Ce qui s'est passé après qu'il ait pris la Marque, je ne peux vous en parler, il n'était plus au château à cette époque, mais lorsqu'il est revenu, en 1980, il avait le regard hanté d'un homme qui a vu l'enfer, et il était devenu l'espion de Dumbledore.

 **TBC**

* * *

Illuminerez-vous mes journées, jusqu'au prochain chapitre?


	11. Liés

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

Encore un immense merci à ce(eux)lles qui soutiennent ma muse par leurs reviews régulières, pour le chapitre précédent : DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Zeugma, Jules des Bois, Juliana, Daidaiiro, Milkanae et Lolo66.  
A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous mes lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait hautement appréciée.

Enjoy & Review !

* * *

 **Liés**

 **.**

Après le départ de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, Hermione était restée longtemps prostrée près de la cheminée. Beaucoup de ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées, depuis qu'elle avait assisté aux derniers instants de son professeur dans la Cabane Hurlante. Etait-ce seulement quelques jours plus tôt ? Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis que son ancienne vie avait pris fin, entre les murs de cette geôle.

Elle avait toujours reconnu la qualité de son enseignement, malgré sa rigueur qui confinait à la maniaquerie, et son manque flagrant de pédagogie. Certes, la rigueur était nécessaire dans une matière aussi dangereuse que les potions et même, en sixième année, en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais comme la plupart de ses élèves elle avait détesté cet homme froid et inexpressif, apparemment dénué de tout sentiment humain, et dont le sarcasme se teintait parfois de cruauté gratuite à son égard, et à celui de ses amis.  
Elle commençait à présent à entrevoir le cheminement qui avait transformé le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré, qui sans être un modèle de sociabilité, selon ses propres dires, ne lui semblait pas non plus complètement inaccessible. Qui avait même fait preuve de compassion à son égard, et discutait avec elle d'égal à égal, acceptant même d'entendre des choses dont son 'lui' adulte n'aurait pas toléré plus de deux mots.

A son immense surprise, elle se prenait à apprécier le jeune Severus. Elle admirait son intelligence, comme elle avait admiré celle de son professeur, et sa tournure d'esprit assez semblable à la sienne, qui leur permettait de se comprendre à demi-mots. Dans une autre vie, et sans les circonstances qui avaient scellé leur amitié, elle aurait sûrement beaucoup plus facilement tissé des liens avec lui, qu'avec Harry et Ron. Oh, qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, elle avait aimé ses amis. L'enfant solitaire et trop intelligente qu'elle était alors, s'était jetée sur cette amitié inespérée, qui lui permettait de rompre son isolement, et elle les avait acceptés tels qu'ils étaient. Mais elle devait reconnaitre qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement été sur 'la même longueur d'ondes', et qu'elle les traînait parfois un peu comme des fardeaux. Un véritable lien s'était tissé entre eux au cours des années, mais elle aurait parfois apprécié de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui partage ses goûts et ses aspirations.  
Elle frissonna, malgré la chaleur du foyer, et tenta, sans grand succès de repousser la pensée qui venait de s'imposer à son esprit… Si Harry et Ron n'avaient pas été 'du bon côté', elle aurait peut-être pu finir comme Severus ! Simplement pour ne plus être seule et rejetée.

Elle admettait qu'elle aimait ses discussions avec le jeune homme. Ses opinions étaient toujours pertinentes et sa rapidité d'analyse stupéfiante. Elle admirait la manière dont il 'encaissait' tout ça, tout en s'inquiétant de sa tendance à intérioriser, Occluder aurait été un meilleur mot en ce qui le concernait, tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Elle se promit de faire tout son possible, avec l'aide de Missy, pour que cette fois-ci, il ne devienne pas l'être presque inhumain de froideur qu'elle avait connu.

Lily Evans semblait être la clé de tout. Cela la renforça dans l'idée que son objectif premier devrait être de se rapprocher d'elle, et de tenter de réconcilier les deux anciens amis à tout prix. Peut-être était-ce parce que nouer des liens était aussi difficile pour elle que pour Severus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la jeune femme. Elle avait certes été insultée, certainement choquée que cela vienne de son ami, voire petit-ami, si les soupçons de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête s'avéraient avoir été justes. Elle-même avait dû subir l'injure à plusieurs reprises, et elle savait ce que ça pouvait avoir d'humiliant. Mais comment n'avait-elle pas pu tenir compte des circonstances ? Était-elle à ce point dénuée de compassion ?

À en croire ceux qui l'avaient connue, Lily était sociable et populaire. Contrairement à Severus, elle n'avait sûrement eu aucune difficulté à nouer d'autres amitiés à Poudlard. Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien les rivalités et les clivages qui existaient entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et la barrière qui empêchait toute entente entre les deux Maisons, d'autant plus, supposait-elle, en cette époque, où Voldemort était en pleine ascension. La jeune fille avait-elle même réalisé les conséquences que son abandon avaient pu avoir sur Severus ? Avait-elle été seulement consciente d'avoir certainement été la seule personne à pouvoir contrer le pouvoir des promesses de Voldemort sur le jeune homme rejeté de tous qu'il était alors ? Les adolescents pouvaient parfois, même involontairement, se montrer si aveuglement intransigeants et cruels ! Et Lily était morte à vingt-et-un ans, sans avoir le temps de devenir réellement adulte…

Deux jours plus tard, au petit-déjeuner, Missy informa Hermione du retour de Severus à Poudlard, et de son intention de passer la voir le lendemain soir.

 **…**

C'est un Severus essoufflé et haletant, qui déboula en trombe dans sa cellule ce soir-là. Avant qu'elle ait pu s'insurger contre cette intrusion, il se précipita vers l'armoire dont il tira une de ses robes de sorcière.

—Vite, enfilez-ça !

Elle obéit machinalement à la voix, et au ton impérieux de son ancien professeur.

—Qu'est-ce que…

—Pas le temps, je vous expliquerai plus tard. Aboya-t-il en la prenant par un poignet pour l'entrainer vers le mur, qui s'ouvrit devant eux. « Le baron ne le retiendra pas bien longtemps.

Une fois dans le couloir, dont elle foulait les dalles pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée en 1978, il l'entraina vers un autre mur, qu'ils franchirent aussi facilement que le premier. Il se retourna un instant, sa baguette pointée vers elle en psalmodiant une formule. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle n'eut même pas le temps de penser à sortir la sienne, avant qu'il n'enroule ses bras autour d'elle, en murmurant « pardonnez-moi », et ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione perçut nettement un hoquet de stupéfaction provenant des ombres du couloir, alors que Severus s'écartait d'elle, la repoussant derrière lui en se retournant, baguette à la main.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Gronda-t-il.

—Je… Répondit une voix masculine.

—Tu ?

—Je suis désolé, Severus. Je… tu te comportes de façon bizarre, depuis quelques jours, et avec la mort de ton… je suis désolé, répéta la voix, « je ne voulais pas… pour tout dire, je m'inquiétais.

—Tu… t'inquiétais !... _Vraiment_ ? Le ton, les silences marqués entre les mots… déjà tout le sarcasme du professeur Snape. « Ne pourrait-on pas plutôt suggérer que tu… m'espionnais ? Poursuivit-il. « Bien ! Maintenant que tu es fixé ! Pourrais-je te suggérer de retourner dans ton dortoir et d'oublier ce que tu as vu ce soir ? Ou devrais-je employer les grands moyens pour arriver au même résultat ?

—C'est vrai que j'étais loin de m'attendre…. Mais tu sais bien que je ne te trahirai pas, Severus.

—J'aime à le penser. Je serais désolé d'être obligé d'utiliser un Obliviate contre toi. Retourne te coucher, Regulus. Et ne t'avises plus de me suivre en cachette dans les couloirs, comme un vulgaire… maraudeur. Le Baron ne serait peut-être pas toujours là pour t'éviter de recevoir un mauvais sort. Tu as eu de la chance, ce soir.

Dès que le jeune homme eut tourné les talons, Severus et Hermione s'empressèrent de regagner la cellule, le Baron Sanglant restant 'de garde' devant l'issue qui donnait sur le couloir des cachots.

—Je suis désolé d'avoir dû employer cette méthode pour le moins… cavalière, mais c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit sur le moment, et qui pouvait expliquer ma présence dans les couloirs à cette heure.

—Il n'y a pas de mal, Severus, je devrais pouvoir survivre. Il y a pire, comme torture, et un baiser n'est pas la chose la plus traumatisante qui me soit arrivée, ces derniers jours.

Le jeune homme la regardait maintenant d'un air moqueur. Il agita légèrement la baguette qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

—Le blond ne vous va pas.

—Vous… vous m'aviez jeté un Glamour ?

—C'était plus prudent. A cause de… Lily. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des fausses idées. Dans la pénombre, seul un blond très pâle pouvait se distinguer nettement des autres couleurs. Je ne veux attirer sur elle ni l'attention, et particulièrement celle des Serpentards, ni aucun ennui. Je pense Regulus loyal, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

Il était visiblement mal-à-l'aise, et Hermione préféra changer de sujet. Elle se retourna pour remettre dans l'armoire la robe qu'elle avait passée sur son jean.

—Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ?

—Tobias repose six pieds sous terre, il ne nuira jamais plus jamais à personne, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. J'ai même assisté à l'enterrement. Principalement pour être certain que le monde était bien définitivement débarrassé de cette ordure. Et accessoirement, parce que Slughorn étant présent, je pouvais difficilement y échapper !

—Je n'aime pas quand vous parlez comme ça, Severus. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas aussi insensible que vous voulez le faire croire.

—Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Et que vous aimiez ou non ma façon de parler est le dernier de mes soucis !

Il était manifestement de mauvaise humeur, et Hermione préféra ne pas surenchérir.

—Et avec la police ?

—Aucun problème. Ils se sont contentés de me demander où j'étais le soir où c'est arrivé, mais c'était une simple formalité. Ils avaient déjà reçu une lettre de Poudlard, et mon directeur de Maison était là pour corroborer le tout.

—A ce propos, j'ai réfléchi aux problèmes que nous allions rencontrer pour localiser certains Horcruxes, et j'ai pensé à quelque chose pendant votre absence…

Elle lui exposa alors en détail l'idée qu'elle avait eue d'utiliser la mort de son père pour consolider son image de sympathisant de Voldemort auprès de ses relations adeptes du Mage Noir, et de l'usage qu'ils pourraient en faire.

Au fur et à mesure de son exposé, l'expression du jeune homme était passée de l'étonnement à un très net intérêt, et il fixait maintenant sur elle un regard perplexe, d'où n'était pas absent un soupçon de… d'admiration ? Elle pensa avoir rêvé alors qu'il remettait en place son habituel masque inexpressif.

—Pas bête ! Très… Serpentard, en fait. Rappelez-moi dans quelle Maison vous avez été répartie déjà ?

—En fait le Choixpeau a longtemps hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

—Toujours les mauvais choix… ce maudit truc devrait être brûlé ! Marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même. « Ça pourrait marcher, je suppose, reprit-il plus haut. « Malfoy est sensible à la flatterie et facilement manipulable, à condition de le 'caresser dans le sens du poil'.

Hermione pouffa en se remémorant la longue toison peroxydée du père de Draco, et une lueur d'amusement passa dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, qui paraissait suivre le même raisonnement.

« C'est un opportuniste qui n'hésitera jamais à s'approprier les idées des autres pour se faire mousser auprès de ses supérieurs, tant au Ministère qu'auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Poursuivit-il. « Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je pense que votre idée est bonne. Vous héberger ne posera aucun problème. Maintenant que Tobias n'est plus là, il y a largement assez de place pour deux. Mais il va falloir s'occuper de vous trouver une identité plausible. N'oublions pas que d'ici moins de deux ans, va naître une petite sorcière du nom d'Hermione Granger. Notre communauté est petite et nous ne savons pas combien de temps prendra tout ceci. Et si votre nom de famille est relativement passe-partout, votre prénom, par contre…

—La première fois qu'il m'a rencontrée, Horace Slughorn m'a demandé si j'étais parente avec Hector Dagworth-Granger.

— Hector Dagworth-Granger… j'ai déjà entendu, non, _vu_ ce nom écrit quelque part. Attendez… ça a un lien avec les potions… Oui ! Si je me souviens bien, il est le fondateur de la 'Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes'. J'essayerai de me renseigner sur cette famille et s'il en existe des membres encore en vie. Si elle est éteinte, et si en plus, c'était une famille de Sang-Pur, ce serait encore mieux pour nos projets… Une jolie petite histoire d'enfant illégitime, peut-être… Il suffirait juste alors de changer votre prénom… Mais ne plaçons pas le carrosse avant les Sombrals. Quoi qu'il en soit, après la sortie, j'irai faire un tour, sous Glamour, dans l'allée des Embrumes. Dommage que je n'aie pas trouvé tous les ingrédients pour fabriquer du Polynectar, dans la réserve de Slughorn, cela aurait pu être utile. Je pense qu'obtenir des faux-papiers ne posera pas trop de problèmes, et un petit Obliviate devrait résoudre tout risque postérieur… Nous ne pourrons pas éviter quelques arrangements avec la morale ! Coupa-t-il l'objection qu'elle s'apprêtait manifestement à formuler. « Et un sort d'oubli est un moindre mal.

Hermione soupira. Il avait raison, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de prendre aucun risque, s'ils voulaient que leur couverture soit inattaquable. Et à ce propos…

—Croyez-vous… accepteriez-vous…

—Allez-y, je ne vais pas vous mordre !

—Je pense qu'il serait prudent de… accepteriez-vous de m'enseigner l'Occlumencie ? Je connais les principes de base. Vous aviez commencé à entrainer Harry, et j'avais fait des recherches pour lui.

—Et telle que je crois commencer à vos connaitre, vous vous êtes plus appliquée que lui à les mettre en application.

—Oui. Mais je n'ai jamais eu personne pour m'aider à mettre la théorie en pratique.

—Je vous aiderai. C'est en effet plus prudent. Si nous suivons votre plan, vous serez peut être amenée, même sans être admise en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à côtoyer certains Mangemorts plus ou moins versés dans la Legilimencie.

—Les Legilimens sont-ils nombreux ?

—Moins que les Occlumens, mais il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque. Etre Occlumens implique avoir un minimum de ressources en Legilimencie, même si elles sont limitées et dans la plupart des cas facilement contrables car manquant de finesse… un peu comme ce que je vous ai fait subir il y a quelques jours. Sans être un Legilimens d'exception, je suis généralement plus discret.

—Vous aviez des excuses plus que valables Severus, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne vous en voulais pas.

—La n'est pas la question. J'aurais dû garder mon contrôle, quelles que soient les circonstances. Ce n'est qu'à ce prix que j'ai apparemment pu survivre jusqu'à…

—Et vous en êtes devenu presqu'inhumain ! Vous devez _apprendre_ de ce que vous avez vu dans la Pensine, et non pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Et je pense sincèrement que le point auquel vous avez poussé cela en était une. Garder votre contrôle en public, oui, mais vous devez apprendre à lâcher prise parfois. Je sais à quel point cela peut paraître difficile pour vous, mais…

—Encore une fois, vous ne savez rien, Hermione !

—Vous avez été mon professeur pendant six ans, contra-t-elle, « et à la lumière de ce que je vois de vous aujourd'hui, je m'aperçois que la machine insensible et cruelle que je croyais connaitre n'était rien de plus qu'un masque. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour ne pas devenir fou, à tout garder à l'intérieur, depuis toutes ces années… Ce n'est pas sain, Severus ! Ce n'est pas la solution, quoi que ce soit qui vous y ait poussé !

—Je… je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne… Même pas à Dumbledore apparemment ! Pas que ce soit une surprise, remarquez…

Le regard agressif du jeune homme s'était légèrement voilé, et son ton était rempli d'amertume.

—Peut-être. Mais maintenant, vous n'êtes plus seul. Je suis là, et non seulement vous pouvez, mais vous devez me faire confiance. Pas plus que moi vous n'avez le choix. Nous devons _réciproquement,_ nous faire confiance. Alors établissons une règle : lorsque nous sommes seuls, considérons-nous comme… disons… le 'caisson de décompression' de l'autre, et laissons tomber les masques. Autorisons-nous à hurler, à rire, à pleurer, ou simplement à nous détendre. Je pense que nos esprits ne s'en porteront que mieux.

—Vous avez fini ? Aboya-t-il, la colère faisant de nouveau vibrer sa voix et flamboyer ses yeux.

—Ça dépendra en grande partie de vous.

—Vous ne lâcherez pas le morceau, hein ?

—Non ! Et vous allez devoir me supporter, tant que vous aurez besoin de moi.

Il la toisa de toute sa hauteur, et laissa tomber, d'un ton méprisant :

—Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de vous ?

—Vous… votre futur vous ! Vous avez ses-vos souvenirs, mais moi, j'ai ceux vus 'de l'autre côté'. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre, que nous le voulions ou non, tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé et détruit les Horcruxes… ou que nous y aurons laissé notre peau !

 **TBC**

* * *

Un 'tit LUMOS pour éclairer la route de ma muse ?


	12. La souricière

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI** à ce(eux)lles qui soutiennent ma muse par leurs reviews régulières, ou occasionnelles. La semaine dernière : Zeugma, milkanae, LycorisSnape, Arwengeld, plume pourpre, Jules des Bois, Juliana, Daidaiiro qui a posté la 90ème ( _atteindrons-nous la 100ème cette semaine?_ ) et Kahouete.  
A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous mes lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait hautement appréciée par ma muse !

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **La souricière**

 **.**

Les jours s'étiraient dans une routine monotone. Hermione restait seule la plupart du temps, de plus nerveuse, de plus en plus en plus impatiente de rejoindre le monde extérieur. Severus passait, le matin de très bonne heure, tous les deux ou trois jours. Ils échangeaient leurs idées et leurs progrès dans leurs recherches respectives, et le jeune homme repartait sans trop s'attarder, afin que les éventuels lève-tôt le remarquent bien à la bibliothèque avant le début des cours. Il ne voulait pas tenter le sort, bien que Regulus n'ait plus essayé de suivre son ami, et que tous les Septième Année soient maintenant trop pris dans les dernières révisions avant les ASPICs, qui débuteraient dans trois semaines, pour se soucier de l'espionner. Pourtant, le fait qu'il passe encore plus de temps qu'avant le nez plongé dans les livres, en s'isolant même de ses camarades de Maison (le Feudeymon et les Horcruxes n'étaient pas au programme des révisions, et même s'il avait camouflé les couvertures de ses livres, il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque), n'était pas passé inaperçu de tout le monde.

Un soir, au début de la deuxième semaine du mois de juin, en sortant de la bibliothèque, dont comme à son habitude il avait 'fait la fermeture', Severus crut entendre une sorte de frôlement, derrière lui dans le couloir apparemment désert. Ce que les espions en herbe, pas aussi discrets qu'ils le pensaient, ignoraient, c'est que tout cela faisait partie d'un plan soigneusement ourdi par le Serpentard, depuis qu'il était au courant de l'existence de la Cape d'Invisibilité. Ses efforts pour se faire remarquer par les Maraudeurs portaient enfin leurs fruits ! Depuis que James et Lily sortaient ensemble, le harcèlement dont il avait été victime pendant plus de six ans, sans avoir complètement disparu, avait notablement diminué. Il se plaisait à penser que la jeune fille n'y était peut-être pas étrangère, et sans pour autant le consoler de sa perte, cela lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour amené à presque les provoquer, pour qu'ils se souviennent de leur petit jeu favori…

Plissant les lèvres dans un rictus méprisant, il continua son chemin, en faisant mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, tout en sortant discrètement sa baguette et en glissant sa main gauche dans sa poche. S'assurant, d'un rapide regard circulaire, que personne d'autre ne se trouvait à proximité, il tourna à droite à l'angle d'un couloir transversal, et soudain, une obscurité d'encre se répandit tandis qu'il rebroussait silencieusement chemin pour prendre la direction opposée en chuchotant « Accio Cape d'Invisibilité de Potter ». Au moment où le tissu fluide atterrissait dans sa main, un hurlement de rage se fit entendre suivi d'un bruit de cavalcade. Il n'eut que le temps de jeter la cape sur sa tête avant que l'effet de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou ne se dissipe, et que les deux garçons qui l'avaient suivi, dissimulées sous ce qu'il venait de leur voler, ne se précipitent sans réfléchir dans la direction qu'il avait prise précédemment. Laissant James et Sirius poursuivre une illusion, il rebroussa chemin en courant, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, où il arriva à juste à temps pour le début du diner. Il s'installa à la table de Serpentard, face aux Grandes Portes pour ne rien manquer de l'air des deux Gryffondors lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Il ne fut pas déçu. Les yeux des Maraudeurs contenaient la promesse de sanglantes représailles, et il ne put réprimer le frisson glacé qui lui parcourut l'échine. Les prochaines heures allaient être difficiles ! Mais le vin était tiré, il fallait le boire, et il savait que ce serait jusqu'à la lie. Mais il avait connu d'autres mauvais moments, entre leurs mains, et au moins, celui-ci en vaudrait la peine.

Severus s'était préparé à ce qui allait, bien évidemment, suivre, et lorsque les quatre garçons le coincèrent dans une des nombreuses alcôves, en sortant du réfectoire, il ne montra aucune surprise. La baguette de Potter s'enfonçait douloureusement dans son cou pendant que Black et Pettigrew le fouillaient sans ménagement, et que Lupin faisait le guet. Tout s'était passé très vite, et dans le plus grand silence. Il serra les dents, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation similaire. Tout ce qu'il risquait, c'était quelques bleus, et peut-être un ou deux os cassés, mais ses tourmenteurs n'oseraient pas aller trop loin, ils ne voudraient pas ruiner leur avenir à deux semaines des ASPICs, et surtout… surtout Potter ne voulait pas perdre Lily !

Les deux compères se redressèrent.

—Rien ! Il ne l'a pas sur lui.

—Ou-est-elle ? Articula James d'une voix mauvaise.

—Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Un coup de poing dans le plexus lui fit regretter sa provocation. Plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux et peinant pour reprendre son souffle, sa seule satisfaction était d'avoir vomi sur les chaussures de Potter, mais il fallait profiter des petites choses. Il mit plusieurs minutes à récupérer, et se redressa difficilement, les bras croisés sur son estomac. La baguette de son tourmenteur le cueillit de nouveau, manquant de justesse de provoquer une nouvelle nausée. C'était presque dommage, il aurait bien aimé 'arroser' aussi sa chemise.

—Ou est-elle ? Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas mine de prétendre ne pas avoir compris la question.

— Tu ne la reverra certainement jamais… pas plus que moi d'ailleurs ! Termina-t-il amèrement.

La baguette s'enfonça un peu plus fort, et Severus avala difficilement sa salive.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu l'as détruite ? Tu sais ce que ça…

Repoussant son poignet pour éloigner la baguette de son cou, le Serpentard regarda sa némésis au fond des yeux. La haine et le mépris le disputaient au dégout dans toute son expression.

—Lâche-moi ! Non, je ne l'ai pas détruite ! Je me suis tout simplement bêtement fait attraper par Rusard pour avoir manqué le percuter en courant dans les couloirs, et il me l'a confisquée ! Il semblerait que la possession de ce genre d'objets soit interdite par le règlement… tu le savais ? Reprit-il innocemment après une légère pause. « Je n'ai échappé à une retenue que parce que le directeur a apparemment décrété que les Septième Année utiliseraient mieux leur temps à réviser plutôt qu'à récurer la salle des trophées. Mais tu peux toujours aller pleurer dans les jupes de McGonagall ou de Dumbledore, après tout, tu es toujours leur petit chouchou, non ?

—Je ne te crois pas. Potter était blême, et sa voix tremblait de rage.

—A ton aise. Je n'ai aucun moyen de te le prouver, à moins d'aller cambrioler la loge du concierge… et de risquer l'expulsion à deux semaines des ASPICs. Et même vous, je ne pense pas que vous seriez assez stupides pour faire ça.

Remus se retourna vers eux, l'air gêné, posant sur Severus presque un regard d'excuses. Il avait subi un traumatisme presque aussi important que celui du Serpentard, trois ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire sous sa forme de Loup Garou. Et il avait été en froid avec Sirius pendant une grande partie de l'année suivante, pour ça. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de ne pas intervenir, après les BUSEs. Le jeune lycanthrope était manifestement déchiré entre sa loyauté envers ses amis, et sa désapprobation de plus en plus forte envers leurs actions.

—On ferait mieux d'y aller, maintenant. A mon avis, il dit la vérité, et s'il ment et essaye de s'en servir, on s'en apercevra vite !

—Et comment ? Maintenant que la cart... Pettigrew se tut brusquement, et Remus poursuivit à l'adresse de James, sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

— … Sinon, ça m'étonnerait que Dumbledore t'empêche de la récupérer, après la sortie. Au pire, tu demanderas à ton père de la lui réclamer, c'est un bien de famille, après tout. De toute façon, on ne peut pas rester là, on va finir par se faire remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de plus ? On est dans une impasse.

Trois d'entre eux trouvèrent tout de même quoi faire de plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe abandonnait l'alcôve, et le corps pantelant recroquevillé sur le sol de pierres, en levant le Silencio qu'ils avaient jeté au début de l'altercation.

Severus n'avait aucune intention de se servir de la cape avant la fin de l'année. Mais outre la satisfaction de priver ses ennemis de la chose qui leur avait permis de le tourmenter en toute impunité pendant des années, il présumait qu'elle lui serait bientôt d'une grande utilité. Mais il devait prévenir toute velléité de fouille de ses affaires. Après tout, Potter serait peut-être assez idiot pour aller effectivement se plaindre à Dumbledore ou à McGonagall, et encore une fois obtenir gain de cause. Lorsqu'il eut assez récupéré pour se tenir à peu près debout et mettre difficilement un pied devant l'autre, il retourna péniblement sur ses pas, vers le couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il eut fait ce qu'il avait à faire, au lieu de se rendre directement dans sa salle commune, il fit un détour par le couloir secret, afin de confier le précieux artéfact à Hermione.

Il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas tellement bienvenu, sans s'être annoncé, mais il n'était pas encore neuf heures, et la jeune fille ne serait certainement pas couchée. Il ne voulait pas que Missy le voit dans l'état où il était, et il hésitait à lui envoyer un Patronus, lorsque le Baron Sanglant se matérialisa à son côté, et accepta de se charger de prévenir Hermione de son arrivée.

—Je suis désolé de venir vous importuner aussi tard, et à l'improviste. J'espère que je ne vous tire pas du lit.

—Non, je me couche rarement très tôt. J'attends de ne plus pouvoir tenir les yeux ouverts pour aller me coucher… Je… je dors très peu, et très mal. Avoua-t-elle en s'approchant du jeune homme qui se tenait soigneusement dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, la tête un peu baissée pour laisser ses longs cheveux dissimuler la plus grande partie de son visage. Sa façon prudente de se mouvoir, et son élocution un peu difficile avaient allumé un signal d'alarme dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

« Severus ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Saisissant sa baguette, elle jeta un Lumos qui le fit ciller. Il leva une main maculée de… sang ! pour protéger ses yeux de la vive lueur dirigée sur lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Vous êtes blessé !

—Ce n'est rien ! Je ne vais pas rester, je voulais juste vous confier ceci. Ça pourrait nous être utile, plus tard. Fit-il en tirant quelque chose de sous sa chemise, en lançant un Amplificatum. Il n'y avait que ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs qui aurait supposé qu'il l'aurait gardée sur lui. Il l'avait discrètement récupérée, dans le heaume d'une des armures qui gardaient les portes de la Grande Salle, dans lequel il l'avait dissimulée, avant d'y entrer pour le repas.

—La… la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry ! Comment avez-vous… Non ! Ne me dites rien ! Il suffit de vous regarder. Mais où aviez-vous la tête ? Croyez-vous qu'ils vous laisseront tranquille après ça ? Ils ne sont pas assez bêtes pour avoir gobé quoi que ce soit que vous ayez pu leur raconter !

—C'est là où je crois que vous vous trompez. Je pense que le plus dur est passé. Je soupçonne Lupin de ne pas avoir été totalement convaincu, mais lorsqu'ils constateront qu'effectivement je ne m'en sers pas, et pourquoi l'aurais-je volée autrement ? Ils penseront que Rusard me l'a effectivement confisquée. Et même s'ils se doutent de quelque chose, tant qu'elle sera en votre possession, ils ne pourront rien trouver, ni sur moi, ni dans mes affaires, au cas où le rat se risquerait à tenter une incursion dans les dortoirs de Serpentard, et donc rien prouver. Non seulement je les prive de ce qui leur a permis de me traquer depuis des années, mais elle nous sera sûrement bien plus utile qu'à eux !

—C'était de la pure folie ! Il faut vous soigner !

—Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans mon dortoir ou dans mon laboratoire.

—Attendez, c'est plus difficile et douloureux de le faire sur soi-même. Permettez-moi… après une légère hésitation, il hocha silencieusement la tête et elle prononça « Episkey » en dirigeant successivement sa baguette vers son nez en sang, sa pommette éclatée, et sa lèvre fendue. Elle s'empara ensuite doucement de sa main blessée, et répéta la formule, avant de conjurer de petites attelles pour immobiliser les deux doigts cassés qu'elle venait de réparer. « Rien d'autre ?

Il haussa les épaules, fataliste, tout en tâtant prudemment ses côtes.

—De cassé ? Je ne pense pas. Quelques contusions, des hématomes… je pourrai me débrouiller tout seul pour ça, Je vais passer au laboratoire avant d'aller me coucher. Merci, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix en levant enfin les yeux vers elle pour la regarder en face.

Severus remarqua alors les cernes sombres sous ses yeux, moins apparents lorsqu'il lui rendait visite le matin, et l'état de nervosité qui la faisait marcher de long en large dans la pièce, en se frottant les mains. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Il vous reste de la Potion Calmante ? Ça fait près d'un mois que vous êtes là. Je me doute que ça doit être très dur de rester enfermée ici, toute seule.

—Ça l'est ! Je pensais pourtant apprécier la solitude, mais je crois que je suis en train de devenir folle entre ces murs. Croyez-vous qu'il me serait possible de passer par le souterrain sans être remarquée, ainsi que vous en aviez émis l'hypothèse ?

—Je pense que oui, le Baron m'a confirmé que le souterrain était aussi mon œuvre. Mais je crois aussi que ce ne serait pas très prudent. Pré-au-Lard est un tout petit bourg, et une étrangère n'y passerait pas inaperçue. Surtout aussi jeune que vous, et non accompagnée.

—Je pourrais rester près de la Cabane Hurlante. Au moins je verrais autre chose que ces quatre murs, et je pourrais respirer un peu d'air frais.

Elle était tellement excitée par cette idée, qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'expression préoccupée qui s'était affichée sur le visage du jeune homme au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exaltait, agitant ses mains fiévreusement.

—La Cabane Hurlante… il vaudrait mieux… Il inspira un grand coup et parut prendre une décision. « Ecoutez, j'essayerai de revenir un peu plus tard. J'ai inventé un sort qui… comment dire… a à peu près le même effet qu'un philtre du mort-vivant sur mes compagnons de dortoir. C'est assez pratique, lorsqu'on est insomniaque et qu'on veut se déplacer discrètement la nuit sans générer des questions à n'en plus finir. Mais pour le lancer, il faut que j'attende qu'ils soient déjà endormis.

—Je n'ai pas besoin…

—Si vous voulez sortir, je vous accompagne, ce n'est pas négociable ! Tous les endroits où vous pourriez aller doivent être très différents de ce qu'ils sont à votre époque. De plus, il est plus prudent de se déplacer à deux. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de communiquer, et…

—Oh, à ce propos, j'ai complètement oublié de vous en reparler… Elle alla chercher son sac sur son chevet, et en tira deux pièces de monnaie moldues et lui en tendit une, souriant lorsque le jeune homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

—Un simple Charme de Protée. Nous utilisions cela en cinquième année pour… ce serait trop long, je vous raconterai ça une autre fois. Vous savez comment ça marche je suppose ?

—Ingénieux ! En… cinquième année, vous dites ? Ce sort sera au programme des Cinquième Année dans vingt ans ?

—Pas plus que maintenant. Mais j'ai toujours été curieuse !

 **TBC**

* * *

 **LUMOS ?**


	13. Escapade nocturne

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

MERCI à Juliana, Zeugma, Daidaiiro, Fralexclem, Kahouete, darkcorbeau et Ariele pour vos gentilles reviews sur le chapitre 12.

Merci également à Zeugma et Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour vos reviews sur 'Coup de foudre', le petit OS de Noël publié la semaine dernière dans le recueil 'On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans'.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous mes lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée par ma muse (et un très beau cadeau de fin d'année pour moi) !

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Escapade nocturne**

 **.**

Severus avait tenu sa promesse, et était venu la retrouver, quelques heures plus tard. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il le ferait, elle était prête, et n'eut qu'à enfiler son blouson, avant de le suivre. Le Baron Sanglant lui avait assuré qu'il veillerait, avec la 'collaboration active' de Peeves, à ce que l'attention de quiconque l'aurait cherché ou épié soit détournée jusqu'à son retour dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête les accompagna tout au long du souterrain. Il attendrait leur retour dans la maison soi-disant hantée, qui pour une fois mériterait sa réputation.

Le jeune homme avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Se retrouver à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante fut un choc plus difficile à supporter qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, bien qu'elle s'y soit préparée. Ici étaient morts ses meilleurs amis, ici était mort le professeur Snape, ici, elle avait elle-même échappé de peu, grâce à lui, au même sort. Elle s'était brusquement immobilisée, le regard hanté, tétanisée et tremblante, dans l'incapacité totale de faire un pas de plus. Un froid glacial s'était abattu sur ses épaules, et elle claquait violemment des dents sans s'en rendre compte. Elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait un bras. Elle entendait un lointain bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, quelqu'un devait parler, mais elle ne pouvait distinguer aucun mot. Le plancher se déroba sous ses pieds, elle eut vaguement l'impression qu'elle aurait dû tomber, mais au lieu de se retrouver par terre, elle se sentit soulevée, et bientôt, l'air frais d'une nuit de printemps écossais vint caresser sa peau. Elle hoqueta et inspira longuement, ses yeux rencontrant les orbes noirs de Severus, et l'étau qui enserrait ses poumons commença lentement à se desserrer. Elle sentit la prise des bras du jeune homme autour d'elle se relâcher un peu, et ses pieds touchèrent le sol, sans qu'il la lâche pour autant. Un long moment passa ainsi, elle, retenue dans l'étreinte de ses bras qui l'empêchait de céder à la faiblesse de ses genoux, serrée contre un corps bien vivant, dont la chaleur finit par se communiquer au sien.

Lorsque finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle finit par prendre conscience de leur position, elle s'éloigna brusquement, le feu aux joues.

—Je… je suis désolée, Severus, je ne voulais pas…

—Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre votre réaction. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ici. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je tenais à vous accompagner ?

—Pour vous aussi, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ici, il y a trois ans. Oh ! Je suis impardonnable. J'ai été égoïste, je n'aurais pas dû vouloir sortir, et vous mettre dans cette situation. Pardon !

—C'est bon ! Je ne prétendrais pas vouloir passer mes vacances dans cet endroit, surtout pendant les nuits de pleine lune, mais comme vous l'avez dit, c'était il y a trois ans, et je… il détourna la tête, renonçant à crâner. « En réalité, je… je suis terrifié, et l'Occlumencie n'est pas d'un grand secours. Je suppose que je devrais vous être reconnaissant, reprit-il sarcastiquement. « M'occuper de vous m'a un peu aidé à surmonter cela. Je n'étais pas revenu ici depuis cette nuit-là, et j'appréhendais vraiment ce moment. Ceci dit, nous devrons sûrement emprunter ce chemin d'autres fois, et il faudra bien qu'aussi bien vous que moi nous y habituions, alors un peu plus tôt un peu plus tard…

Hermione regarda autour d'elle en se frictionnant les bras. L'air était assez vif bien qu'on fût début juin.

—Partons d'ici ! Ce n'est pas la peine de nous attarder, c'est bien assez de savoir que nous devrons y repasser pour rentrer au château.

—En tant qu'étudiant, je ne peux pas me montrer à Pré-au-Lard à cette heure-ci, et la nuit est plutôt fraiche. Vous aviez une idée, en venant ici ?

—Pas précisément… Pourquoi pas Londres ? Même s'il vaut mieux également éviter le Chemin de Traverse, nous trouverons toujours quelque part où nous mettre au chaud dans le Londres moldu. D'autant qu'il doit y faire meilleur qu'en Écosse. Je ne suis pas plus que ça friande de foule, d'habitude, mais après un mois enfermée entre quatre murs, je serais heureuse de respirer un peu d'air frais, même pollué.

—La communauté sorcière n'est pas si grande, et un couple de notre âge ne manquerait effectivement pas de se faire remarquer sur le Chemin de Traverse à cette heure. Je suis partant pour le Londres moldu. Il y a un endroit, près de King's Cross, où il est possible de Transplaner sans être remarqué.

—Je le connais, il sera encore utilisé dans vingt ans. C'est une bonne idée, et il y a toujours des pubs ouverts, près des gares.

Severus détourna le regard, l'air gêné.

« Quoi ? Nous sommes tous les deux habillés de manière à passer inaperçus, et ne me dites pas que vous n'avez aucune expérience du monde moldu… pour ce que j'ai pu en déduire, vous êtes un Sang-Mêlé, non ?

—Et qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de déduire ça ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.

—Oh ni votre apparence, ni votre manière de vous exprimer ou de vous conduire, rassurez-vous ! Non, un jour je vous raconterai comment votre manuel de potions de sixième année est arrivé entre les mains de Harry, et ce que j'ai conclu, après recherches, de l'ex-libris qui figure sur la page de garde. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, Severus.

—Mon… mais comment a-t-il pu, comme vous dites 'tomber entre les mains' du fils de Potter ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser traîner mes livres de cours, ils sont beaucoup trop… hum… personnels.

Hermione eut l'air amusé.

—Pour avoir examiné celui-ci, et constaté le… 'l'efficacité' d'un certain sort, je veux bien le croire. En fait, avec le recul et maintenant que je connais votre rôle véritable dans la guerre, je vous soupçonne de ne pas être totalement étranger à la chose.

—Que pouvez-vous savoir de mon rôle ? Vous m'avez dit vous-même que jusqu'à ce que je… enfin, jusqu'au dernier moment, vous pensiez que j'étais un traître !

—C'est à la fois juste et faux. Jusqu'à la mort de Dumbledore, malgré le fait que je ne vous appréciais pas plus que les autres en tant que personne, je vous faisais confiance. Non seulement vous étiez notre espion dans les rangs des Mangemorts, mais j'avais aussi fini par remarquer que vous… veilliez sur Harry, d'une certaine manière, même si vous faisiez tout votre possible pour le cacher. Vous l'avez plus d'une fois tiré de très mauvaises situations, vous lui avez même sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. C'est pourquoi j'ai été tellement surprise par votre 'trahison'. Et c'est peut-être aussi pourquoi j'ai finalement choisi de vous faire confiance, à la fin.

« Même si les faits criaient le contraire, il y avait quelque chose... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, qui… qui sonnait faux, tout compte fait. Pourquoi Vold-Vous-savez-qui n'était-il jamais venu à Poudlard de toute l'année scolaire où vous avez été directeur, lui qui était tellement attaché à l'école et aux symboles des Fondateurs ? Et puis il y avait les punitions que vous infligiez, et qui semblaient beaucoup trop dérisoires en regard de certaines des infractions commises par ceux qui faisaient partie de vos opposants. Paradoxalement, alors qu'en tant que directeur vous aviez tout pouvoir de sévir impunément, vous n'étiez pas pire que lorsque vous enseigniez, sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Je sais même de source sure que certains des professeurs ont plusieurs fois tenté de vous tuer. Je ne peux pas croire que vous n'ayez pas été au courant, et pourtant, vous n'avez jamais rien fait contre eux…. En tant que bras droit de… enfin… vous auriez logiquement dû vous montrer plus dur, plus… cruel ! Au lieu de ça, bien que vous ayez institué une discipline de fer, Poudlard est resté jusqu'au bout un endroit sûr pour les élèves.

L'expression du jeune homme oscillait entre étonnement et méfiance, comme si personne auparavant ne lui avait témoigné aucune reconnaissance pour quoi que ce soit. Mais très vite, il baissa la tête, laissant retomber ses longs cheveux pour cacher son visage.

—Je… je n'ai pas d'argent moldu sur moi. Avoua-t-il, et Hermione aurait pu parier qu'il rougissait presque.

—Aucune importance, j'en ai un peu, et vous pourrez toujours me rembourser plus tard, si vous y tenez vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne devions plus nous revoir. Il commence à se faire tard, on y va ?

—Transplanage d'escorte ?

—Merlin non ! J'ai horreur de ça ! On se retrouve là-bas.

 **…**

—C'était ingénieux, et la cape devrait effectivement nous être très utile, mais vous avez pris un gros risque. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils vont en rester là.

Après avoir marché un long moment en silence dans les rues, Hermione s'énivrant de l'air frais de la nuit, ils discutaient maintenant à mi-voix, attablés devant deux cafés, dans l'un des box d'un pub à l'ancienne, aux trois-quarts désert à cette heure avancée.

—Les examens commencent dans deux semaines, je ne pense pas qu'ils s'en prendront à moi avant qu'ils ne soient terminés. C'est notre avenir à tous qui est en jeu, ils ne prendraient pas le risque. D'autant que maintenant, ils risquent de passer beaucoup moins inaperçus !

—A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le seul moyen qu'ils aient eu de vous traquer…

Hermione lui apprit alors l'existence, et entreprit de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la Carte des Maraudeurs, savourant l'expression d'incrédulité stupéfaite qui s'affichait progressivement sur ses traits. Le coquard qui commençait, tout à l'heure, à entourer son œil gauche avait maintenant disparu, ainsi que ses différentes ecchymoses. Il faudrait qu'il lui apprenne à fabriquer l'onguent dont il avait dû user. Sûrement de son invention et autrement plus efficace que tout ce qu'elle connaissait !

—Oh ! Je comprends, maintenant, ce qu'il voulait dire ! S'exclama-t-il. « Pettigrew a failli se trahir… un comble ! mais si j'ai bien compris, elle n'est plus en leur possession.

—Rusard la leur avait effectivement confisquée, mais je ne savais pas quand. Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley qui l'avaient récupérée dans sa loge, et ils en avaient fait cadeau à Harry.

—Il ne serait peut-être pas inutile de tenter la même chose.

—Comme vous l'avez fait remarquer tout à l'heure, ce ne serait pas très judicieux, il serait dommage que vous soyez exclu avant d'avoir passé vos examens. D'autre part, cette carte ne concerne que Poudlard, elle ne nous serait pas d'une grande utilité lorsque nous serons partis.

—N'empêche… j'aimerais bien pouvoir l'étudier. Je dois reconnaitre que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils soient capables de concevoir et surtout de réaliser une telle chose. Mais si eux l'ont pu… imaginez que nous puissions établir, même plus sommairement, nous n'avons pas de rat sous la main pour explorer les couloirs, nous, la même chose pour, je ne sais pas, le manoir des Malfoy par exemple !

Hermione considéra la chose un moment.

—Nous pourrons toujours y réfléchir après la sortie, acquiesça-t-elle. « En attendant, il y a plus urgent. J'ai fait des recherches dans le grimoire généalogique que vous m'avez dégoté à la bibliothèque. La famille Dagworth-Granger est réputée être effectivement de Sang-Pur, et elle est officiellement éteinte, depuis trois générations.

—Officiellement ?

—Il y a eu un scandale, dans les années 10. La cadette de la famille était née Cracmolle, et vivait plus ou moins cachée, entre la propriété familiale et les écoles privées moldues destinées à l'éducation des jeunes filles de bonne famille. Au début de l'année 1912, elle aurait rencontré un sorcier américain, un potioniste qui avait été invité chez ses parents à l'occasion d'une conférence. Ils se seraient 'rapprochés' pendant son séjour, et la jeune fille se serait retrouvée, peu après son départ, dans ce qu'on appelait à l'époque une 'situation embarrassante'. Le problème était que le monsieur s'était marié dès son retour aux Etats Unis ! Elle fut reniée par sa famille qui ne se soucia que de lui assurer de quoi effectuer la traversée jusqu'en Amérique, où elle avait décidé de s'exiler, sûrement dans l'espoir de retrouver son amant. Et devinez ! Elle a quitté l'Angleterre en avril, sur le… Titanic ! En conséquence, il y a donc statistiquement très peu de chances pour qu'elle soit arrivée au terme de son voyage… Peu après, toute la famille succomba à une épidémie de Dragoncelle, quant aux généalogistes, ils n'avaient que faire d'une Cracmolle reniée. La famille est donc bel et bien considérée comme officiellement éteinte.

—Et je présume que vous avez élaboré toute une jolie fable à partir de cette histoire.

—Vous présumez bien. Souvenez-vous, vous avez-vous-même admis que Granger est un nom répandu. Imaginez que la jeune fille en question ait donné naissance à un enfant sorcier. Un fils, qui, étant illégitime, aurait porté le nom de sa mère, qu'elle aurait pu abréger en Granger tout court. La lignée n'aurait après tout été 'souillée' que par une Cracmolle, ce qui doit être moins grave qu'un Moldu pour Qui-vous-savez. Disons que le fils en question était mon grand-père, qu'il aurait épousé la fille d'un sorcier indigène, et que mon père, né de cette union, en aurait fait autant.

« J'avais lu quelques articles sur la société Sorcière américaine, en sixième année. A sa fondation, le Macusa ne concernait que les Sorciers d'origine Européenne. Les chamanes issus des anciennes tribus indiennes d'Amérique du Nord n'étaient recensés dans aucun de ses registres, avant la fin des années 50. En outre, aux États Unis, l'éducation magique entière des enfants peut se faire à domicile, ce qui n'empêche pas ceux-ci de passer, s'ils le désirent, les examens de toute école de Sorcellerie, en candidats libres.

« Donc, disons qu'après la mort de mes parents, j'ai décidé de visiter la 'mère patrie', et de passer mes ASPICs à Poudlard, afin pouvoir trouver une situation dans le monde Sorcier. Par malchance, je m'y suis prise trop tard pour présenter mon dossier de candidature… ce que je ferai sans aucun doute l'année prochaine. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

—C'est bien ficelé, assez simple pour être efficace. Vous avez pensé à un prénom ? Si votre nom est banal, votre prénom l'est beaucoup moins, et même s'il y a peu de risques que vous fréquentiez les mêmes personnes, qu'il existe, dans quelques années, deux sorcières nommées Hermione Granger, pourrait amener des situations ou des questions embarrassantes.

—J'y ai pensé. Je crois aussi qu'il doit être assez proche de mon vrai prénom pour que je ne puisse pas commettre d'impairs. J'avais pensé à Harmony, ce sont les mêmes initiales, et cela sonne un peu pareil, et à moins d'être particulièrement suspicieux, la quasi-similitude ne pourrait être considérée que comme une amusante coïncidence.

—Il vaut mieux en effet ne pas trop s'éloigner de la réalité. Les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui sont enrobés d'une solide enveloppe de vérité. Reste à trouver quelqu'un capable de vous fournir des faux-papiers crédibles. L'histoire en elle-même n'a pas à être connue de tout un chacun. Elle ne sera importante que si quelqu'un vous pose des questions sur votre famille, pour par exemple vérifier votre statut de Sang. Tachez de la peaufiner pour qu'elle soit le plus crédible possible. Pour l'administration, des papiers au nom de Granger suffiront. Comme pour vous, ne changez pas trop le prénom de vos parents, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

—Pour les faux papiers, je pense connaitre quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aiguiller, s'il est déjà en… activité. Il s'appelle Mondingus Fletcher. C'est un petit malfrat, introduit dans tous les milieux interlopes imaginables. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il a tendance à travailler pour le plus offrant. J'ai un peu d'argent, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant… A moins de trouver quelque chose nous permettant d'avoir mainmise sur lui. C'est comme ça que Dumbledore le tenait.

—Nous nous occuperons de ça dès que nous aurons quitté l'école, et j'ai pu faire quelques économies, sur mon petit 'commerce' de potions... Ce doit être bientôt l'heure de la fermeture, le serveur commence à nous regarder avec un drôle d'air, je pense que nous ferions mieux de partir. Termina-t-il en se levant.

Le retour se fit sans encombre, et même la traversée de la Cabane Hurlante fut moins pénible qu'ils ne l'avaient tous les deux craint. Au moment de la quitter, Severus mit une petite fiole dans la main d'Hermione.

—Sommeil sans rêves. Je crois que ce soir, vous en aurez besoin.

Hermione en fut touchée. Il avait anticipé sa réaction dans la Cabane Hurlante, c'est pourquoi il avait tenu à l'accompagner malgré ses propres peurs.

—Merci Severus. Vous… vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien, vous savez. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça.

—Si vous étiez restée un jour de plus sans sortir de cette pièce, qui sait dans quel état Poudlard se serait retrouvé ! Tenta-t-il d'ironiser, mais son air à la fois gêné et étonné démentait le sarcasme, tandis qu'il se détournait pour partir. « Bonne nuit… Harmony !

—Entre nous, je préfère que ça reste Hermione. Bonne nuit, Severus.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Me donnerez-vous un petit Lumos pour éclairer la mienne ?**


	14. Spinner's End

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** Zeugma, Lycoris Snape (100° !), darkcorbeau, Juliana, Fralexclem, Kahouete, Daidaiiro, Cicidy, lolo66 et Kyradelacour pour vos gentilles reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous mes lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée par ma muse !

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Spinner's End**

 **.**

L'escapade londonienne avait fait du bien à Hermione, et elle prenait désormais son mal en patience, en attendant la fin des examens. Severus ne passait plus que rarement et en coup de vent. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient apparemment résignés à croire à son explication et ne s'en étaient plus pris à lui. A moins qu'ils n'aient décidé d'attendre la fin des épreuves, comme ils l'avaient fait pour les BUSEs. Mais pour l'instant, ils se tenaient tranquilles, concentrés, comme tous les autres, sur les ultimes révisions.

Les ASPICs se déroulaient traditionnellement après les BUSEs, et se terminaient donc seulement deux jours avant la sortie. Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Nick-quasi-sans-tête n'avait remarqué aucun complot visant Severus. Les Maraudeurs semblaient s'être rangés au point de vue de Remus, et James comptait apparemment sur son père pour intervenir auprès de Dumbledore afin de récupérer sa précieuse cape. En outre, La séparation des vacances approchant, et bien qu'il soit convenu que James lui rendrait visite régulièrement, il passait la majorité de son temps libre avant la sortie, avec Lily.

Le jeune homme étant tenu par le règlement de regagner Londres par le Poudlard-Express, Hermione et Severus avaient convenu de se retrouver au point de Transplanage près de King's Cross. La jeune fille était un peu anxieuse à l'idée d'avoir à retraverser seule la Cabane Hurlante. Malgré la potion calmante fournie par Severus, elle tournait en rond, n'arrivant pas à se décider à quitter sa cellule, quand soudain, elle s'immobilisa.

—Idiote ! Mais quelle imbécile je fais ! se fustigea-t-elle. Elle savait que l'Elfe était retournée le matin-même à Cokeworth, afin de préparer la maison qu'elle allait partager avec son ancien professeur, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle lui obéirait, après tout, elle n'était pas sa maîtresse. Mais d'un autre côté, Missy était libre de ses actes, et elle essaya tout de même. « Missy ! Appela-t-elle.

La petite Créature se matérialisa presque instantanément.

—Miss Hermione désire quelque chose ? Missy peut l'aider à terminer ses bagages, si elle veut, mais elle ne peut plus lui apporter de nourriture des cuisines, son service à Poudlard est terminé.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son petit sac de perles qui contenait toutes ses maigres possessions, ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité, la Pensine d'obsidienne et le coffret de cyprès contenant le diadème.

—Non, Missy, mais pourrais-tu m'amener directement à l'extérieur de la Cabane Hurlante, par Transplanage d'Escorte ? Cette pièce ne fait pas encore partie du château, après tout.

—Missy peut ! Oui, oui ! De toute façon, Missy n'est plus assujettie au règlement du château maintenant que monsieur Severus est retourné chez lui, elle peut faire Transplaner Miss !

—Magnifique ! Mais… puisque tu n'es plus tenue de respecter le règlement, pourrais-tu aussi, discrètement, aller récupérer la Carte des Maraudeurs dans la loge du concierge ?

En temps normal, il était en effet impossible aux Elfes attachés à Poudlard, outre de les aider à Transplaner à l'intérieur du château, de s'approprier quoi que ce soit qui ne leur ait expressément été donné par un Sorcier.  
Après qu'Hermione lui eut expliqué à quoi ressemblait la carte, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant que Missy ne revienne, brandissant victorieusement l'objet. La jeune fille se réjouit intérieurement de la surprise qu'elle allait faire à Severus.

Le voyage en train durait plusieurs heures, et Hermione, arrivée au point de rendez-vous bien avant Severus, se mêla, pour patienter, aux familles qui commençaient à arriver pour accueillir les étudiants sur le quai 9¾. Le jeune homme fut parmi les premiers à descendre du train, en compagnie d'un garçon brun, dont les traits fins lui rappelaient un peu ceux de Sirius. Elle ne l'avait pas bien vu lors de leur 'rencontre', dans les souterrains, mais elle supposait que c'était Regulus Black. Chose qui lui fut confirmée lorsque l'original du portrait qui figurait dans l'entrée du 12 square Grimmaurd s'avança pour accueillir son fils chéri. Severus s'inclina devant Walpurga, dans la plus pure tradition des Sang-Purs, en prononçant quelques mots, avant de s'éloigner après une poignée de mains à son ami. Hermione ne s'attarda pas et rejoignit aussitôt l'aire de Transplanage, ou le jeune homme ne tarda pas à la retrouver.

—Prête ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Hermione se raidit, elle avait toujours détesté le Transplanage d'Escorte, et avait encore l'estomac légèrement barbouillé de celui qu'elle avait effectué avec Missy un peu plus tôt, mais elle n'avait jamais vu la maison de Spinner's End, et n'avait donc aucune autre alternative, sauf rejoindre Manchester par les moyens moldus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, sous l'œil ironique de Severus.

—Prête !

Ils se matérialisèrent dans une minuscule cour, enclavée entre quatre hauts murs. Lorsque Severus eut levé les sorts basiques de Repousse-Moldus qu'il avait apposés sur le bâtiment après sa dernière visite, afin d'éviter un éventuel pillage de la maison désormais vide, ils pénétrèrent dans une cuisine sombre où ils furent accueillis par une Missy toute heureuse de pouvoir montrer à celui que malgré son affranchissement elle considérait encore comme son maître, à quel point elle avait bien préparé leur arrivée. Et de fait, les meubles en formica datant des années 60 brillaient comme ils ne l'avaient certainement jamais fait depuis leur achat, sous la chiche lumière dispensée par un vasistas, renforcée par la lampe à pétrole posée sur la table. La deuxième pièce du rez-de-chaussée était un salon, lui aussi faiblement éclairé par une unique fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Là aussi, tout était impeccablement propre et bien rangé. Pour passer d'une pièce à l'autre, ils avaient traversé un minuscule hall d'entrée, au fond duquel on devinait l'amorce d'un escalier qui devait mener aux chambres, situées à l'étage.

Severus revint dans l'entrée, pour actionner la manette d'un compteur électrique datant d'un autre âge. L'expression étonnée d'Hermione sembla l'amuser.

—Quoi ? En tant que Née-Moldue, vous n'allez pas prétendre qu'une bougie ou une lampe à pétrole éclairent mieux qu'une ampoule électrique, non ? Sans autre effort à faire qu'appuyer sur un bouton, en plus ?

—Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ça, et c'est une des choses que j'appréciais le plus lorsque je rentrais chez moi, mais…

—Comme vous me l'avez très justement fait remarquer, je suis un Sang-Mêlé. J'ai vécu exclusivement dans un environnement moldu jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, comme vous, et je reconnais volontiers que les sorciers n'ont pas l'apanage des choses pratiques. De plus j'apprécie le cinéma, la télévision, la musique, la littérature, et l'art moldu en général. Vous n'êtes pas bête, Hermione, vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas pour ses idées suprématistes et rétrogrades que j'étais prêt à suivre Vous-savez-qui… Termina-t-il en détournant le regard.

—Je pense avoir compris cela. D'autant mieux qu'en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis aperçue que, sans prendre en compte le handicap d'être Née-moldue, j'aurais très bien pu me retrouver dans une situation très similaire. Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier votre attirance pour les Arts Noirs.

—Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Je me demandais quand le chapitre de la Magie Noire allait être mis sur le tapis !

Hermione baissa la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre. Qui était-elle pour lui faire la morale ? Il aurait pu la trahir dès le premier instant, il aurait pu aller rapporter à Voldemort le secret des Reliques de la Mort, lui apportant tout ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau dès le début de la première guerre, et devenir ainsi le plus puissant des Mangemorts. Il aurait pu prendre une revanche écrasante sur tous ceux qui l'avaient méprisé, maltraité et humilié. Au lieu de ça, il lui avait fait confiance, il l'avait même soutenue, réconfortée, lorsqu'elle avait été près de craquer. Il lui avait démontré qu'il n'était pas dépourvu d'humanité, il avait été fidèle à ce que son 'lui' adulte avait espéré qu'il soit. Quels qu'aient été les souvenirs qui l'avaient incité à ce revirement, il avait amplement prouvé que même à dix-huit ans il restait loyal au rôle qu'il avait choisi d'endosser dans son autre vie. Et elle ne doutait pas que lorsqu'il avait pris une décision, il s'y tenait jusqu'au bout, malgré tous les risques et tous les dangers.

« Regardez-moi, Hermione ! Il ne semblait pas en colère, seulement très las. Il lui désigna un des fauteuils du salon, et prit place sur l'autre. « La Magie… la Magie n'est ni blanche ni noire, elle est neutre, c'est l'utilisation que nous en faisons qui la rend bénéfique ou maléfique. Et au fil des âges, de grands Sorciers ont développé ces deux aspects, et les ont peu à peu éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais tout comme il ne peut y avoir de lumière sans obscurité, il ne peut y avoir de Magie blanche sans Magie noire. Etre un véritable Sorcier, c'est aussi accepter le côté sombre de notre Don. Evidemment, on ne va pas nous enseigner ça à l'école, ce serait trop… politiquement incorrect.

« Mais il y a une grande différence entre étudier une chose et s'en servir. Bref ! Croyez-vous vraiment que des Sorciers comme Dumbledore n'aient jamais étudié les Arts Sombres ? Comment pouvez-vous penser qu'il soit possible de lutter contre certaines dérives, sans connaître le fonctionnement des armes de l'ennemi ? Croyez-vous vraiment que les Aurors se battent uniquement à coup de Stupefix ou d'Expeliarmus ? Vous êtes peut-être intelligente, mais si vous croyez ça, alors vous êtes aussi d'une naïveté qui confine à la stupidité !  
La seule école ou cette magie est encore abordée, même si depuis la défaite de Grindelwald c'est de manière moins poussée qu'autrefois, est Dumrstrang, et il n'y a pas plus de Mages Noirs qui viennent de là que d'ailleurs.

« Dans la Magie, comme dans tous les autres domaines, il n'y a pas que du blanc ou du que du noir. La plupart du temps, il n'y a que des nuances de gris. Oui, je m'intéresse aux Arts Noirs, et encore oui, j'ai déjà jeté un ou deux impardonnables, sur des mouches ou des araignées. Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir apprendre à savoir comment se défendre, ce qui est mal, c'est d'y succomber sans raison. Et c'est là, que se situe le danger.  
La Magie dite Noire, peut apporter un tel sentiment de puissance, que ceux qui ne sont pas assez forts pour y résister peuvent se laisser entraîner à en abuser. Mais n'est-ce pas la même chose chez les Moldus ? L'exemple le plus flagrant, sans parler des tueurs en série ou simplement de l'utilisation des armes de toutes sortes depuis la plus haute antiquité, en est l'énergie nucléaire. Elle représentait un tel espoir pour l'humanité au départ, une source d'énergie quasiment illimitée, dans laquelle on pouvait piocher à l'infini… et puis regardez ce que certains en ont fait…

—Je… je suis désolée, Severus, je n'avais jamais réfléchi aux choses de cette manière. Vous avez aussi été Professeur de Défense, vous savez, pendant un an, jusqu'à ce que vous... La façon dont vous parliez des Arts Noirs en choquait certains, mais vous avez été le seul professeur qui nous ait vraiment préparés à la guerre qui s'annonçait. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant ! Encore une fois, je vous demande pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû…

—Restons-en là ! Cette discussion devait forcément avoir lieu un jour ou l'autre. Voilà qui est fait ! Et si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne suis pas attiré par la vie éternelle, et vous m'avez vraiment ouvert les yeux sur mes motivations. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans la Pensine, il vaut mieux que ce soit avant d'avoir pris la Marque, cette fois !

Il se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac, signifiant par-là que la discussion était close, et en tira un sachet de papier kraft.

« Je crains que nous ne soyons obligés de nous contenter des sandwichs que Missy m'avait préparés pour le voyage. Si je l'écoutais, je mangerais à longueur de journée. Poursuivit-il en lui en tendant un.

—Merci, fit-elle simplement, peu désireuse d'entamer une autre polémique. Severus était en effet d'une minceur qui confinait à la maigreur. Ils expédièrent leur maigre repas en silence, puis il se leva, imité par la jeune fille.

—Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Le confort est assez rudimentaire, j'en ai peur. La salle de bains se limite à un lavabo, et les toilettes se situent dans la cour. Ma famille était très loin de faire partie des classes privilégiés. Nous pourrons peut-être arranger un peu tout ça si nous devons rester ici quelques temps, mais la priorité sera, dès demain, de construire des protections solides. Si nous devons jouer à un jeu dangereux, il vaut mieux essayer de courir le moins de risques possibles.

Deux chambres se superposaient aux deux pièces du rez-de-chaussée, le minuscule cabinet de toilette étant situé à l'extrémité du court couloir qui prolongeait le palier, en haut de l'escalier. La maison montrait des signes certains de décrépitude. Les derniers temps, Tobias n'y revenait que pour cuver entre deux cuites, et Hermione se doutait bien qu'il n'avait jamais dû trop se soucier de l'entretenir.

—Ou dort Missy ? S'inquiéta soudain Hermione.

Une étincelle amusée dansa un court instant dans les prunelles d'onyx.

—Je lui ai ordonné de s'aménager une chambre potable, avec un vrai lit et des vraies couvertures, dans le grenier, et je vais de ce pas m'assurer qu'elle m'a bien obéi. Pas la peine de vous lancer dans une croisade pour les conditions de vie des Elfes de Maison, je partage tout à fait votre point-de-vue sur ce sujet. Le problème, voyez-vous, c'est que les Elfes de Maison, eux, ne le partagent pas.

Hermione faillit éclater de rire. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle lui raconte l'aventure de la S.A.L.E.

—Pas tous. J'en ai connu un… je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de Dobby, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est un Elfe de Lucius Malfoy, qui a eu le courage de se rebeller contre son maître. Harry s'est arrangé pour le faire libérer et il lui en a gardé une telle reconnaissance qu'il a sacrifié sa vie pour le sauver. Termina-t-elle tristement au souvenir des derniers instants de l'Elfe fidèle.

—Un Elfe de Malfoy ? Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé plus tôt ? Vous rendez-vous compte de l'avantage que cela pourrait nous donner si…

—J'y ai pensé. Je ne sais pas quel âge avait Dobby, il nous faudra vérifier s'il est déjà dans la place.

—Vous avez encore beaucoup d'autres surprise comme ça en réserve ?

—Je pense qu'on devrait bientôt arriver au bout, mais comment voulez-vous savoir de quoi nous aurons besoin au juste ? La moindre chose peut s'avérer importante, même si sur le moment elle m'avait semblé insignifiante. J'ai passé des heures à essayer de me remémorer tout ce que pense être important, mais j'ai pu occulter des détails qui me reviendront plus tard, il s'est passé tellement de choses, surtout cette dernière année ! Ceci dit, j'ai effectivement une surprise pour vous. Termina-t-elle en attrapant le petit sac de perles. « Mais tout d'abord, notre discussion m'a fait oublier de vous rendre ceci, fit-elle en tirant la Pensine et le coffret réduits du sac. Elle en tira ensuite un parchemin auquel elle rendit immédiatement sa taille d'origine. « Et voilà la surprise !

Devant le regard interrogateur de Severus, elle sortit sa baguette et en tapota l'objet. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » prononça-t-elle.

Les yeux écarquillés, son compagnon observa la carte prendre vie, et lorsque Hermione l'eut déployée, il resta pour une fois sans voix, observant pendant un long moment les quelques points au nom des rares personnes qui étaient restées à Poudlard, se déplacer sur le parchemin.

—Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais c'est… génial ! Murmura-t-il à contre-cœur, avant que la jeune fille ne lui enseigne le sort qui camouflait l'objet en simple parchemin qui ne faisait qu'insulter ceux qui essayaient de le lire, comme aurait pu le faire un simple gadget acheté chez Zonko. Comment avez-vous pu la récupérer ? Après qu'Hermione lui eut raconté comment l'Elfe l'avait aidée, il hocha la tête. « Je suis heureux de voir que Missy vous a totalement adoptée. Elle a tendance à être un peu trop protectrice et exclusive à mon égard, d'habitude. »

Il lui rendit la carte. « Pour ce soir, essayez de vous reposer. Je pense que nous pouvons nous accorder deux ou trois jours de vacances. Nous l'avons tous les deux mérité. N'oubliez pas que demain, nous entamons notre 'vie domestique' par la chose la plus agréable… j'ai oublié de faire les courses ! Termina-t-il dans une grimace.

La piètre tentative d'humour tomba à plat et fut suivie par un silence gêné. Cette partie-là du plan avait été la plus difficile à 'avaler' pour Severus, mais il devait reconnaitre que la jeune fille avait raison, en effet, cela accréditerait d'autant plus leur histoire. Le seul compromis qu'il avait demandé était qu'à part pour les partisans de Voldemort, pour tous les autres, ils laisseraient planer le doute sur leurs relations. Elle avait bien compris qu'il lui avait demandé ça en pensant à Lily, même en sachant qu'elle-même était en couple avec un autre.

—A ce propos, commença Hermione avec hésitation. « Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait préférable que nous nous tutoyions ? Les couples de notre génération se disent rarement 'vous', même chez les Sangs-Purs, non ?

—Je pense en effet que c'est préférable, et dès demain, nous devrons aussi nous mettre d'accord sur la manière exacte dont nous nous sommes rencontrés. A mon avis cela devrait dater de l'été dernier, il ne serait en effet pas très logique que nous nous installions ensemble dès le premier jour après la sortie… surtout pour les personnes qui me connaissent.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.

—Ou croient vous-te connaitre… notre rencontre avec Regulus, à Poudlard, pourrait bien jouer à notre avantage : Severus Snape cache bien son jeu, finalement, et c'est justement un Mangemort qui l'a découvert ! A l'occasion, il pourra témoigner que ta froideur légendaire n'est qu'une illusion, et cela ne pourrait qu'accréditer le fait que tu vives avec quelqu'un n'est tout compte fait pas si étrange que ça. Tout ce qui pourrait en résulter ne serait que quelques quolibets, et je te pense de taille à les ignorer.

 **TBC**

* * *

Bonne Année à tous et... Lumos pour moi ?


	15. Premiers pas

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** darkcorbeau, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Allersia, Zeugma, Emilie09, Juliana, Daidaiiro, Cicidy, Kyradelacour, Pretty Kate et Kahouete pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous mes lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par moi, et par ma muse !

Aujourd'hui, cela fait juste deux ans qu'Alan Rickman nous a quittés. Une pensée pour lui /*

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Premiers pas**

 **.**

Les premiers jours à Spinner's End, outre procurer à Missy de quoi les nourrir correctement, furent consacrés à pourvoir la maison de multiples et complexes couches de protections destinées à prévenir le maximum de dangers possibles, et accessoirement à agrandir magiquement le cabinet de toilette et à y installer une douche et des toilettes.  
Ils apprivoisaient doucement leur nouvelle vie, et peaufinaient les détails de l'histoire d'Hermione, dans l'éventualité où elle serait questionnée sur son passé. Le quatrième soir, un peu avant la tombée de la nuit, ils Transplanèrent, sous Glamour, dans l'Allée des Embrumes, où Hermione ne tarda pas à repérer Mondingus Fletcher, qui sortait de l'échoppe de Barjow&Burk. Surveiller la boutique spécialisée dans les articles de Magie Noire, dont les propriétaires faisaient aussi dans le recel d'objets volés, s'était avéré payant.

—C'est lui !

Severus jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, et constatant que la rue était déserte, dirigea discrètement sa baguette sur le sorcier plus âgé, avant que sa compagne ait pu l'en empêcher. Sous le regard réprobateur de celle-ci, il entraîna l'homme vers une taverne, où ils prirent place à une table crasseuse un peu à l'écart des autres consommateurs. Le jeune homme énonça sa demande, les yeux fixés dans le regard vide de Fletcher. Ce dernier acquiesça et énonça un prix, qui semblait astronomique, dont la moitié devait être versée à la commande pour le 'fournisseur' et l'autre moitié, qu'il présenta comme son 'salaire' à la livraison. Severus fit glisser vers lui, d'une main qu'il venait de ganter furtivement, une enveloppe contenant une photo, et une feuille de papier, sur lequel quelques lignes étaient tapées à la machine à écrire, instrument moldu qui comme les automobiles, étaient, après légères modifications, relativement répandu dans les administrations magiques. Une idée d'Hermione, au cas où quelqu'un aurait tenté de remonter leur trace. Elle-même se rendit aux toilettes pour ajuster discrètement le montant contenu dans la bourse qu'ils avaient préparée à l'avance, et la transaction finalisée, rendez-vous fut fixé quelques jours plus tard. Après avoir jeté quelques pièces sur la table en règlement des consommations auxquelles ils n'avaient pas touché, Severus se leva, imité par Hermione.

—Vous resterez ici pendant dix minutes après notre sortie, et inutile de préciser que personne ne devra être mis au courant de notre démarche. Énonça-t-il avant de lever silencieusement le sort de Confusion informulé qu'il avait jeté à l'escroc.

—Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Reprocha Hermione dès qu'ils furent dans la rue.

—Pourquoi ?

—Personne ne nous connait, le Glamour était suffisant. Ce n'était pas la peine de…

—Pas la peine de quoi ? Gronda Severus d'une voix dangereuse. « Que crois-tu qu'il aurait fait, aussitôt que nous aurions été sortis ? Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'il avait l'habitude de se vendre au plus offrant. De faux documents d'identité, pour une sorcière américaine, ce ne doit pas être une demande tellement courante par ici, et certainement une information que certains seraient disposés à payer un bon prix par les temps qui courent. Et puis… je n'ai pas utilisé d'impardonnable que je sache ! Alors cesse de faire la tête, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Compte tenu de ce qui nous attend, il est urgent que tu essaies d'oublier que tu es une Gryffondor et de laisser parler un peu ton côté Serdaigle. Sers-toi un peu de ta tête bon sang ! Ce n'est pas un jeu d'enfants, et personne ne va nous faire de cadeaux, surtout dans les milieux que nous allons être appelés à fréquenter. Tu ferais mieux de cuirasser ta conscience, et de te faire à l'idée de donner quelques coups de pieds dans les règles, si tu ne veux pas y laisser des plumes. Je tiens à la vie, figure-toi, et je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour courir le moins de risques possibles. Et je ne te laisserai pas nous mettre en danger pour prouver une quelconque bravoure qui en l'occurrence ne serait que de la bêtise. Que ça te plaise ou non !

Ils firent quelques pas en silence, avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole, sur un ton plus calme.

« Cet homme… je l'ai déjà vu. Dans la Pensine. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu. Et je ne lui ferai apparemment pas plus confiance dans vingt ans que maintenant. C'est une partie mortelle qui vient de s'engager, Hermione, et crois-moi, le fair-play n'est pas de mise, avec de tels adversaires.

Severus s'était mis en tête de créer une nouvelle pièce, afin d'y aménager un laboratoire. Il fallait employer un mélange savamment dosé de Defodio et de sortilège d'Encartement afin de créer un espace indécelable de l'extérieur. Au terme de plusieurs essais plus ou moins heureux, il avait enfin réussi à créer une alcôve de la taille d'une grande armoire, ce qui était déjà remarquable pour un jeune sorcier tout juste sorti de l'école. Fort de son succès, il se remit à l'ouvrage dès le déjeuner expédié et se contenta de réponse à Hermione par un grognement lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle sortait prendre l'air.

Cokeworth était l'archétype des cités ouvrières du début du siècle. De lugubres alignements de pavillons, tous identiques, adossés deux par deux, minables maisons siamoises reliées par le mur mitoyen d'une arrière-cour minuscule. A l'apogée de l'industrie cotonnière, des dizaines d'usines employaient des myriades d'ouvriers pour lesquels elles avaient fait construire, à l'aube du vingtième siècle ces cités-dortoirs, dominées par de hautes cheminées de briques noircies, ultimes témoins d'une époque maintenant révolue. Deux guerres mondiales et le déclin rapide de l'industrie textile avaient emporté la gloire de 'Cottonopolis', et les années soixante-dix avaient sonné le glas des usines, alors que plus de 20000 personnes se retrouvaient au chômage rien qu'à Manchester. Les cités ouvrières avaient été désertées, et les maisons laissées à l'abandon tombaient en ruines. Malgré tout, certains de ces taudis montraient encore des signes d'habitation, et lorsqu'elle longea un square miteux, une bande de jeunes en blousons de cuir, réunis autour d'une moto lui adressa des sifflets dont elle se serait bien passée.

Après avoir traversé ce qui semblait avoir été une aire de jeux pour les enfants, au centre de laquelle se dressait un chêne immense et un portique à balançoires rouillé, elle se retrouva dans un quartier plus animé, manifestement destiné à une classe de population plus élevée que celle des ouvriers de la cité voisine. De coquets pavillons se nichaient derrière des jardinets bien entretenus, la circulation y était également plus dense, et de nombreuses voitures stationnaient le long des trottoirs. L'éclat d'une longue chevelure rousse attira soudain son regard. Une jeune fille venait de surgir de la minuscule allée qui menait à l'une des maisons. Lorsqu'elle se retourna en agitant la main pour dire au revoir à quelqu'un resté à l'intérieur, elle la reconnut immédiatement, ne pouvant croire à sa chance. Lily Evans marchait maintenant à quelques pas devant elle, vêtue d'un jean effrangé et d'une tunique de coton écru, un sac de macramé multicolore en bandoulière. Remerciant le hasard qui avait mis la jeune fille sur son passage, Hermione décida de la suivre, en attendant qu'une occasion favorable se présente.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte vitrée, au moment où la jeune rousse la poussait pour sortir de la boutique, manquant de la faire tomber. Lily se précipita pour la soutenir.

—Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Quelle idiote de tête en l'air… vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, au moins ?

—Non, non, aucun mal, vraiment ! juste une cheville tordue, ce n'est pas grave. Et en parlant de tête en l'air, j'aurais dû moi-aussi faire attention. Répondit Hermione en souriant.

—Je peux vous offrir un thé, ou un café, pour me faire pardonner ?

—Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Il fait chaud, et je marche depuis un petit moment… en fait, je ne connais pas encore la ville, et je cherchais les rues commerçantes.

Tout en discutant les deux jeunes filles étaient entrées dans un minuscule salon de thé et s'installaient à une table, près de la vitrine.

—Vous êtes nouvelle dans le quartier ? Je ne vous avais jamais vue, mais Il est vrai que je ne rentre chez mes parents que pour les vacances scolaires.

—En fait, j'habite depuis peu chez… un ami. Si Lily nota la légère hésitation, elle ne releva pas, et elle eut la discrétion de ne pas poser de questions. « Je suis américaine, et il y a quelques mois, j'ai décidé de revenir m'installer dans 'la mère patrie'. Je vivais à Londres jusqu'à ces derniers jours. Mais je ne me suis pas présentée : Harmony Granger. Vous pouvez m'appeler Harmony.

—Lily Evans. Enchantée de vous connaître, Harmony. Je pourrais vous faire visiter la ville si vous voulez.

—Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais ce serai génial ! Je ne connais encore personne, ici.

—Si ça me dérangeait, je ne vous l'aurais pas proposé. Répondit Lily avec une franchise désarmante. « De fait, je n'ai pas non plus beaucoup de contacts dans le quartier. Mes amies d'enfance ont toutes déménagé, et comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne reviens que pour les vacances. Enfin… jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai terminé mes études, et pour le moment, je vais habiter avec ma mère. Mais nous devons avoir à peu près le même âge, nous pourrions nous tutoyer, non ? Au fait, votre-ton accent anglais est excellent pour une américaine… sans vouloir t'offenser bien sûr.

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'imiter l'accent américain pendant des années, et avait préféré 'prendre le taureau par les cornes'. Elle allait voir si son explication tenait la route.

—Aucune offense rassure-toi, en fait, c'est même un grand compliment. Mon arrière-grand-mère était anglaise, et très fière de ses origines. Elle avait une très forte personnalité, c'était vraiment la matriarche du 'clan', et elle a fait en sorte à ce que son fils, et après lui ses descendants, conservent un parfait accent britannique. C'était leur seul héritage, disait-elle. Je pense qu'au fond d'elle-même elle espérait rentrer un jour dans son pays, mais elle a fondé une famille aux États Unis, et je suis la première qui ait émis le désir de 'revenir aux origines'.

—Tu l'as connue ?

—Non. Elle est morte avant ma naissance, mais je pense que je me serais bien entendue avec elle. C'était une femme indépendante, très en avance sur son époque. Elle a élevé son fils toute seule, et ce n'était pas évident dans les années dix, surtout pour une fille de bonne famille qui n'avait jamais travaillé auparavant. Vois-tu, elle avait été reniée par sa famille parce qu'elle était enceinte et s'était expatriée pour commencer une nouvelle vie… et aussi je suppose pour essayer de retrouver son amant, mais il s'était marié entre temps.

—C'est une triste histoire.

—Mais qui s'est bien terminée, finalement. Elle aurait pu très mal tourner après avoir été rejetée par sa famille et l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais elle a trouvé le courage de 'rebondir', et surtout, elle a eu la chance de rencontrer des personnes qui l'ont aidée à se relever, au lieu de l'enfoncer, et lui ont donné une deuxième chance. Je pense que tout le monde devrait avoir droit à une seconde chance, tu ne crois pas ?

—Je… je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de plusieurs facteurs, je suppose. Si ce que la personne a fait est trop grave…

—Je ne te parle pas de crimes de sang, mais d'erreurs. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, confrontés à certaines circonstances. En l'occurrence, elle était tombée enceinte en-dehors du mariage, ce qui était une chose très grave à cette époque. Lorsque ça a commencé à se voir, malgré toutes ses précautions, la famille chez laquelle elle avait réussi à trouver un emploi de gouvernante - elle avait été élevée dans un milieu aisé, elle avait eu une excellente éducation, était instruite et cultivée - aurait pu la jeter à la rue. Elle n'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'autre choix que de tomber dans la prostitution et la délinquance, pour pouvoir survivre et élever son enfant. Au lieu de ça, ils l'ont non seulement gardée à leur service, mais son fils a été élevé avec les leurs, il a pu avoir accès à l'université et se forger une bonne situation. Mais assez parlé de moi, tu étais sortie pour faire les boutiques, et il se trouve que j'ai moi aussi besoin de quelques affaires. On y va ?

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à faire des emplettes en riant, et se quittèrent en très bon termes, devant le portail de la maison des Evans. Hermione avait appris que le père de Lily était décédé l'année précédente, à la suite d'un cancer, et qu'elle avait une sœur plus âgée, Petunia, qui devait se marier à la fin du mois d'août. « Je me demande ce qu'elle trouve à son Vernon ! » lui avait confié Lily avec une grimace, et Hermione s'était souvenu des confidences de Harry sur sa famille moldue. Vernon Dursley n'avait pas été plus apprécié par sa mère que par lui.

De retour à Spinner's End, elle retrouva Severus dans le salon, assis en tailleur sur le plancher, devant la table basse, des dizaines de feuilles de papier éparpillées autour de lui. Penché sur de complexes équations d'Arithmancie, il marmonnait entre ses dents en mâchouillant un crayon.

—Bonsoir ! Tu as passé tout ce temps à plancher sur ton problème ? Seul un grognement lui répondit. « Tu en es où ?

Severus se saisit de sa baguette et sans lever la tête, la dirigea vers une bibliothèque remplie de livres, dont certains avaient l'air très anciens, qui n'étaient pas là lorsqu'elle était partie. Le panneau parut s'effacer, pour laisser voir un espace vide grand comme la moitié de la cuisine environ.

« Seigneur ! C'est… tu es un génie ! Ça eut le mérite de lui faire lever la tête, pour la regarder avec suspicion.

—Un génie serait arrivé à créer une pièce assez grande pour faire un laboratoire potable ! se renfrogna le jeune homme en se relevant.

—Severus ! Tu as dix-huit ans. _Dix-huit_ ! Tu es sorti de l'école i peine une semaine, et maîtriser ce sortilège peut prendre des années à un sorcier expérimenté !

—Mmmfff ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui ne marche pas. Je n'arrive pas à en augmenter la taille, j'ai même essayé Engorgio et Amplificatum à tout hasard, même si je sais qu'ils sont destinés à des objets.

Hermione gloussa, amusée.

—A mon avis, il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes pour aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà réussi à passer de la taille d'un placard à celle d'une petite pièce, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne finisses pas par y arriver. Tu es tout simplement épuisé. Tu te rends compte de la quantité d'énergie magique que tu as dû dépenser cet après-midi ?

Severus regarda autour de lui. Son regard glissa sur les sacs en papier qu'Hermione avait posés par terre en arrivant.

—Il est quelle heure ?

—Presque dix-neuf heures, si tu ne t'es pas arrêté depuis que je suis partie, cela fait presque cinq heures d'affilée que tu t'acharnes là-dessus. Elle ramassa les sacs. « Je monte ça dans ma chambre. Missy ?

L'Elfe se matérialisa aussitôt. Elle obéissait à Hermione comme à Severus, ce qui mettait la jeune fille un peu mal-à-l'aise. Elle détestait qu'un Elfe puisse la considérer comme sa maîtresse. Mais Missy était libre, et… Eh bien Hermione détestait tout simplement les tâches ménagères dont semblait se délecter la petite créature. Tout le monde a ses faiblesses.

—Miss Hermione désire quelque chose ?

—Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais préparé le repas, Severus va avoir besoin de calories, pour récupérer son énergie. Plaisanta-t-elle, s'attirant un regard noir du sorcier.

—Missy a préparé le dîner, oui, oui. Tout est prêt dans la cuisine pour monsieur Severus et miss Hermione.

—Merci Missy, nous arrivons dans quelques minutes. Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre, lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa soudain. « Severus, d'où viennent tous ces livres ? Ils n'étaient pas là tout à l'heure, non ?

Les épaules du jeune homme se crispèrent et son ton se durcit alors qu'il répondait.

—Ma mère les cachait dans le grenier pour que Tobias ne puisse pas y mettre la main dessus et les détruire, comme il l'avait fait avec sa baguette.

—Oh ! Je vois. Je suis… c'est bien que tu les aies remis à la place qu'ils méritent. Quel est le sortilège que tu as employé pour le passage, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

—Une variante de Partis temporus, il crée un passage temporaire au milieu d'une barrière de protection magique. Je l'ai couplé à un Evanesco éphémère sur la bibliothèque. Il y a également un sort additionnel qui permet de garder le passage ouvert, si on le désire. Je te montrerai ça après souper.

Bouche bée, Hermione le regardait, impressionnée.

—Au risque d'amplifier encore ton ego déjà surdimensionné de Serpentard, je maintiens que tu es un génie. Tu as l'art de combiner les sorts existants et l'instinct pour en créer de nouveaux. Je parie que d'ici deux jours au plus, tu commenceras à aménager ton laboratoire.

 **TBC**

* * *

Un p'tit Lumos pour illuminer ma journée ?


	16. Test grandeur nature

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI** à DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Zeugma, Kahouete, darkcorbeau, Fralexclem, Juliana, Cicidy, Daidaiiro et Lolo66 pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur, et par sa muse !

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Test grandeur nature**

 **.**

Hermione s'arrêta net, en entendant les paroles des deux personnes en conversation derrière la haie qui entourait le jardinet des Evans. Une des voix était celle de Lily, et elle reconnaissait l'autre : Sirius Black !

—Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas…

—Non, la période contagieuse est passée, en ce qui les concerne, mais l'épidémie bat encore son plein, et il ne veut te faire courir aucun risque. Il viendra lui-même dès qu'il le pourra. Pour le moment, il préfère rester à Londres, pour être sur place, au cas où. Mes parents et Regulus sont en Allemagne encore pour une semaine, ils ont même emmené Kreattur avec eux, nous nous sommes donc installés au Square Grimmaurd.

—Je comprends, mais je voudrais tant être auprès de lui, pour l'aider à supporter cette épreuve.

—Il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de venir t'expliquer tout ça en personne, plutôt que d'envoyer un hibou. Entre nous… c'est triste, mais la Dragoncelle est une maladie dont on réchappe très rarement, à leur âge. Ils sont âgés, tu sais, beaucoup plus que tes parents. Ils ont eu James sur le tard, ça arrive souvent chez les Sang-purs.

—Je suis tellement désolée pour lui ! Je sais à quel point il est attaché à ses parents, j'aurais aimé les connaître.

—Je… le ton de Sirius semblait hésitant, maintenant.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—Eh bien… en fait, en ce qui concerne James et toi… comment dire, ce sera peut-être mieux comme ça.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Disons que, sans être vraiment des extrémistes, ou des partisans de Qui-tu-sais, comme les miens, ses parents auraient sans doute préféré que leur fils n'ait pas choisi une née-moldue. Oh, pour James, ils auraient sûrement fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, mais ils ne t'auraient peut-être pas accueillie avec des hurlements de joie.

—Oh ! Il ne m'avait jamais dit…

—James aime beaucoup ses parents, mais il y a des points sur lesquels ils ne sont pas vraiment d'accord… surtout depuis qu'il te connait.

—Tu veux dire qu'avant, ces histoires de sang soi-disant pur ne le dérangeaient pas ?

—Disons qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Même s'il n'avait pas été 'fiancé' d'office dès son enfance, comme d'autres, il était évident que ses parents espéraient que le temps venu, il choisirait une fille issue d'une des grandes familles de Sang-pur. Et à priori, il n'avait rien contre, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, il a été élevé comme ça… même moi, il a bien failli me rejeter, dans le Poudlard Express, lorsqu'il a su que toute ma famille avait toujours été répartie à Serpentard.

—Toi aussi, tu as été élevé comme ça, et tu as toujours dit que tu te fichais de ces préjugés comme de ton premier Niffleur en peluche !

—Certes, mais mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment aussi… compréhensifs que Fleamont et Euphemia, et lorsque j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor, ils m'ont carrément traité comme un pestiféré, alors que ceux de James auraient continué à l'aduler, même s'il avait atterri à Serpentard. Là où je prenais systématiquement le contre-pied de leurs idées pour les emmerder, lui n'avait aucune raison d'entrer en conflit avec les siens. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, je lui donnerai ta lettre. Au revoir Lily, prends soin de toi.

—Au revoir, Sirius, merci d'être venu. Tenez-moi au courant !

Hermione s'était éloignée de quelques pas, au cas où Lily serait sortie dans la rue, mais elle perçut nettement le 'pop' du Transplanage.

Silencieusement, elle fit demi-tour pour retourner à Spinner's End. Elle avait prévu de passer lui demander si elle voulait l'accompagner au cinéma, mais le moment était mal choisi. La jeune fille ne serait surement pas disposée à se distraire cet après-midi-là.

On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups.

Cependant, elle avait maintenant l'une des réponses à une question qu'elle se posait depuis des années : pourquoi Harry avait-il atterri chez sa tante ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait plus aucune autre famille ? Ses grands-parents paternels avaient certainement succombé à l'épidémie, et elle savait que Lily avait déjà perdu son père. Si elle se fiait à la date de naissance de Harry, Lily et James avaient dû se marier en 1979 ou en 1980. Malgré la guerre qui couvait, cela lui semblait très jeune, même pour le monde sorcier. Ça s'expliquait mieux si la jeune femme s'était retrouvée seule après la perte de sa mère, surtout si elle était déjà enceinte… Madame Evans était donc condamnée à court terme. Elle en eut le cœur serré pour la jeune fille, mais il n'y avait hélas rien qu'elle puisse faire.

La Gazette avait évidemment relayé l'information de l'épidémie de Dragoncelle qui sévissait depuis quelques jours dans le monde sorcier. Les Medicomages de Ste Mangouste étaient sur le pont 24 h sur 24 et les victimes, surtout parmi les bébés et les vieillards, commençaient à se compter par dizaines. La veille encore, la mort d'Abraxas Malfoy avait fait la Une du journal. Elle faisait désormais de Lucius le chef d'une des plus anciennes et influentes familles du monde sorcier. Une relation qu'il valait mieux avoir de son côté, surtout dans leur cas. Severus s'était empressé de lui envoyer ses condoléances et de l'assurer de tout son soutien moral dans ce moment difficile. La réponse avait été à la hauteur de leurs espérances, une invitation à _'renouer les anciens liens d'amitié qui les avaient unis lors de leur scolarité'_. Malfoy concluait en assurant que le _'dernier descendant des Prince'_ serait toujours le bienvenu chez lui, et que dès la période de deuil terminée, il entendait bien recevoir sa visite, afin de le présenter à _'des relations qui pourraient s'avérer déterminantes pour l'avenir d'un jeune diplômé aussi brillant'_.

Il fallait dire que les résultats des examens étaient tombés deux jours plus tôt, et la Gazette, qui y consacrait un entrefilet chaque année, s'était cette fois fendue d'un article complet, s'attardant sur le très rare parcours 'sans fautes' d'un jeune Serpentard, sorti Major de la promotion 1978 avec la note maximale de 'O' dans toutes les disciplines. Le journaliste y soulignait que Severus Snape était le descendant de l'une des plus anciennes familles du monde sorcier. Il était même allé jusqu'à demander une entrevue au grand-père du jeune homme, qui la lui avait refusée, mais avait consenti, dans sa réponse, à reconnaitre et à les autoriser à publier, que le jeune Severus faisait effectivement honneur à la famille de sa mère. Hermione avait lu l'article à haute voix, son enthousiasme l'empêchant de remarquer que le regard du jeune homme s'était durci à la mention de son grand-père.

—Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais encore de la famille en vie ? Interrogea-t-elle en levant les yeux de sur le journal, pour rencontrer le visage figé de Severus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Oh c'est… désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Il soupira, se recomposant un visage neutre.

—Il n'y a pas de mal. En fait, je n'ai jamais rencontré mon grand-père. Il a bien entendu été informé de ma naissance, mais il n'a jamais demandé à me voir, du moins pas que je sache. Je sais que ma mère aurait pu retourner chez son père, si elle avait accepté de quitter son mari. J'ai trouvé un parchemin, un jour, oublié dans un livre. Ma grand-mère venait de mourir, et je pense que c'est la seule fois où il a tenté de renouer un lien avec sa fille. Je devais avoir deux ou trois ans à l'époque où il lui avait écrit cette lettre, mais elle a dû préférer rester avec Tobias. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, termina-t-il avec amertume.

—Les femmes maltraitées réagissent souvent de cette manière, parait-il. Elles ont honte, elles se sentent coupables. Elles n'osent pas parler par peur de la réaction de leur entourage, la peur de ne pas être crues, d'être jugées, la peur des représailles, sur elles ou sur leurs enfants. Elle l'aimait sûrement, au début. Et puis il devait s'excuser, lui promettre de changer, se montrer gentil, et elle a voulu lui laisser une autre chance, puis une autre, et encore… c'est le schéma le plus fréquent. Puis l'emprise psychologique devient de plus en plus forte, et elles se retrouvent en situation où elles ne peuvent, et souvent ne veulent, plus réagir.

—Puisqu'il était prêt à la reprendre, il aurait dû l'obliger à partir, l'arracher… _**nous**_ arracher à cette vie, au besoin par la force. Elle aurait été à l'abri, dans le monde Sorcier.

—Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Le poing de Severus s'abattit sur la table, la faisant sursauter.

—Pourquoi ?

—Je… je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. « Je ne sais pas… il ne savait sans doute pas à quel point… et il a respecté sa décision, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Pourquoi… pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de lui écrire ?

—Il l'a abandonnée. Il a abandonné sa fille, il l'a laissée mourir dans la misère. Il a abandonné son petit-fils. Je ne m'abaisserai certainement pas à quémander quoi que ce soit auprès de cet homme !

—Il faut parfois savoir mettre son orgueil, ou sa fierté dans sa poche, Severus. Et puis, poursuivit-elle très vite pour l'empêcher de répondre, « il n'est pas question de quémander quoi que ce soit, juste de le remercier de sa précieuse appréciation dans la Gazette, et de le laisser décider de la suite. Je n'ai jamais entendu personne citer le nom des Prince parmi les partisans de Tu-sais-qui. Mais même Malfoy semble les respecter. Un éventuel soutien de la part de ton grand-père pourrait peut-être s'avérer utile, à défaut de relations plus poussées.

—Les Prince ne se sont jamais abaissés à ramper devant personne. Leur maison n'a pas besoin de Qui-tu-sais pour être l'une des plus anciennes et des plus respectées de notre monde. Et si leur fortune n'égale pas celle des Malfoy, au moins a-t-elle été construite de manière plus honorable.

—L'orgueil et l'entêtement ont déchiré ta famille, Severus, mais ton grand-père avait tendu la main à sa fille, et ce qu'il dit dans cet article… c'est peut-être aussi une manière détournée de faire de même avec toi. En tout cas, un mot de remerciements ne t'engage à rien.

—Je… je vais y réfléchir. Avant tout, je dois répondre à Lucius. Je n'ai aucun doute sur _'les personnes'_ à qui il voudrait me présenter, et je dois soigneusement choisir mes mots pour avoir l'air d'être flatté et attiré, sans pour autant m'engager à quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat. Pour pouvoir mettre notre plan en route, il me faut le rencontrer en face, et en privé. Pas d'écrits !

—Si tu as réussi à devenir Maître des Potions avant 21 ans, tu dois déjà avoir pris des contacts pour ton apprentissage, je suppose. Dans un premier temps, tu pourrais faire valoir tes études. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit à ce sujet.

—Je devrais normalement commencer au début du mois d'août, mais je me demandais s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux retarder…

—Si je me souviens bien du système d'études supérieures Sorcier, elles n'ont a pas de durée prédéfinie. C'est le Maître qui décide de présenter son apprenti aux examens lorsqu'il estime qu'il est prêt, non ?

—C'est cela.

—Dumbledore t'a engagé comme assistant de Slughorn en 1980, tu avais donc 20 ans, ce qui veut dire qu'à moins que cette année-là n'ait fait partie intégrante de ta formation, tu as bouclé ta Maîtrise en deux ans, alors qu'il en faut généralement entre quatre et six. Outre le fait que nous devons modifier le moins de choses possibles, je pense que tu ne devrais rien changer. Si notre 'mission' doit interférer avec tes études, au pire, cela retardera un peu la date de ton diplôme, mais tu pourras toujours conserver l'excuse de ne pas vouloir t'engager définitivement avant de l'avoir en poche. Si Vold-Tu-sais-qui te veut vraiment, et à mon avis c'est le cas, il patientera. Il suffit de bien faire valoir les arguments qui te rendront indispensable à ses yeux... Un potioniste de talent, c'est bien, mais un Maître des Potions dans son camp, cela peut constituer un avantage déterminant, en temps de guerre.

Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans l'Allée des Embrumes, toujours sous Glamour, afin de récupérer les faux-papiers d'Hermione. Mondingus Fletcher était peut-être un escroc, mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'il devait avoir les bonnes relations. Les documents semblaient parfaits. Avant de lever le Confundo qu'il avait cette fois encore jeté à l'homme, Severus effaça toute trace de la transaction de sa mémoire, et récupéra la bourse rondelette contenant le solde de leur marché. Cette fois Hermione ne protesta pas. Outre la somme exorbitante demandée, dont il avait très certainement déjà prélevé la moitié au premier versement, il aurait pu s'étonner de se trouver subitement en possession d'autant d'argent sans aucune raison. Elle se souvenait également du pillage du Square Grimmaurd… et ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or ! Dans ce cas précis, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à faire taire ses principes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Glamour annulé, ils rejoignaient le Chemin de Traverse, où Severus avait quelques fournitures à acheter en vue de sa prochaine entrée en apprentissage. Ils arrivaient en vue de la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, dont la terrasse était bondée par cette belle journée, lorsque la jeune fille saisit soudain la main de son compagnon pour la poser sur sa taille, tout en se rapprochant de lui. Elle répondit par un sourire éblouissant à son regard interloqué, en lui désignant la terrasse d'un discret mouvement de tête.

—C'est le moment où jamais d'afficher au grand jour ta nouvelle conquête, et de tester notre 'relation', pouffa-t-elle. « Finie, la belle réputation de solitaire irréductible de Severus Snape ! Après la blonde, la brune… Mon cher, tu vas passer pour un vrai tombeur… Sirius Black n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Le taquina-t-elle avec un petit rire devant l'air menaçant qu'il avait affiché à l'énoncé du nom de sa némésis.

A ce moment, Regulus, qui était attablé en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme, aperçut son camarade, et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. La main de Severus se crispa un peu sur la taille d'Hermione, et après un court instant d'hésitation, il la guida vers les deux jeunes gens, qui, en Sang-purs parfaitement éduqués, se levèrent pour accueillir la jeune fille en s'inclinant. Puis Regulus se tourna vers son ami, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

—Severus, espèce de cachottier, présente-nous ta ravissante amie. Je ne pense pas l'avoir jamais vue à Poudlard !

—En effet, elle n'y a jamais mis les pieds, même si elle compte se présenter aux ASPICs en candidate libre l'année prochaine. Harmony, je te présente Regulus Black, et Rabastan Lestrange. Les deux jeunes gens s'inclinèrent de nouveau, chacun à leur tour, devant Hermione, pendant que Severus poursuivait. « Voici Harmony Granger. Harmony est américaine, mais elle a décidé de revenir s'installer dans la mère patrie.

—Voilà une excellente idée, surtout si cela doit adoucir le caractère de monsieur Grincheux, plaisanta Regulus, se rasseyant en leur faisant signe de se joindre à eux.

—J'y travaille, répondit Hermione sur le même ton avec un clin d'œil à son compagnon, qui pour le coup, n'eut aucun besoin de jouer la comédie pour commencer à se renfrogner. « Vous étiez à Poudlard ensemble ?

—Rabastan est de la même promotion que lui, moi j'ai encore un an à 'tirer'. Au fait, félicitations pour tes ASPICs, Severus ! Mazette, un article dans la Gazette et la quasi-reconnaissance du vieux Tiberius, rien que ça ! Même mère a semblé impressionnée, je pense que ton statut en est remonté d'un cran, dans son esprit. Mais vu ton travail enragé des deux derniers mois, je ne suis pas étonné de tes résultats.

—Merci, même si je me serais bien passé de publicité, en l'occurrence.

—A propos d'Ecoles, comment est Ilvermorny ? Les interrompit Rabastan avec curiosité, en s'adressant à Hermione.

—Je n'y suis pas allée. Mon arrière-grand-mère était restée très attachée à ses racines, pour elle, Poudlard était la seule école de Magie au monde qui soit valable. Nous avons tous été éduqués à domicile. Mon grand-père et mon père ont passé leurs examens de fin d'études en candidats libres à Ilvermorny, bien sûr, mais moi, j'ai choisi Poudlard. Elle en aurait été heureuse, je pense.

Rabastan lui sourit plus franchement. En seulement quelques mots, Hermione avait réussi à suggérer l'idée d'une longue lignée de Sorciers, couvrant plusieurs générations. Dans l'esprit du jeune homme, son statut social venait d'augmenter de façon significative, de même que l'estime qu'il pouvait porter à Severus.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Lumos ?!  
**


	17. Hermod

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** LycorisSnape, darkcorbeau, Daidaiiro, Zeugma, Juliana, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Fralexclem, Cicidy, Kyradekacour, Kahouete, Marine Dellarte et Lolo66 pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse !

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Hermod**

 **.**

—Nous sommes invitées au manoir des Malfoy, à l'occasion de la réception organisée par Lucius pour l'anniversaire de Narcissa. En toute simplicité, bien sûr, en raison de leur deuil récent… le ton de Severus suintait de sarcasme. « Traduction : seulement une petite cinquantaine de personnes, la famille et ceux que Lucius considère comme importants pour sa carrière. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est pourquoi nous ?

Les sourcils froncés, Severus tenait entre ses doigts le parchemin que venait de lui délivrer le magnifique grand-duc qui était en train de terminer les restes de leur petit-déjeuner d'un bec allègre.

—Nous ?

—Il semblerait que Black, ou Lestrange, voire les deux, aient été aussi indiscrets qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Ce cher Malfoy semble très désireux de rencontrer ma, je cite, 'charmante amie dont il n'a entendu que le plus grand bien'.

—Je ne t'imaginais pas familier de ce genre de mondanités.

—Je ne le suis pas. C'est justement ce qui m'intrigue. C'est la première fois que je suis invité au manoir des Malfoy. Lucius était en sixième année, lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard. En tant que Préfet, il se devait de prendre soin des plus jeunes, même de Sang-mêlé, ce qui d'ailleurs, malgré son arrogance naturelle, ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était beaucoup plus opportuniste que raciste. D'ailleurs l'arbre généalogique de sa famille comporte plusieurs Sang-mêlés avérés, ce qui leur a permis d'échapper à une trop grande consanguinité. Depuis son départ de l'école, je l'ai rarement revu, mais j'ai su, par Regulus, qu'il, ou plutôt son Maître, je suppose, étant donné la façon qu'avaient les Sang-purs de me traiter presqu'en égal depuis deux ans, s'intéressait fortement à moi.

—Il veut certainement te sonder au sujet de Tu-sais-qui. C'est une occasion rêvée de mettre un pied dans la place, en tout cas.

—Ou bien te tester… je trouve ce soudain intérêt un peu suspect.

—Qu'a-t-il de suspect ? Tu es un Serpentard, sorti de Poudlard major de ta promotion, avec des notes jamais obtenues depuis des décennies. Son maître doit être impatient de te compter parmi ses adeptes, je trouve au contraire assez normal qu'il saisisse l'occasion, pour tenter de t'enrôler. Quant à moi… eh bien, compte tenu de ta réputation d'ours mal léché, il doit être curieux de constater de visu quelle femme a bien pu accepter de te supporter au quotidien alors qu'elle n'y est pas obligée.

Le frémissement des commissures des lèvres de Severus démentait son air vexé. Mais aussitôt après, un pli soucieux se forma sur son front.

—Que ce soit pour une chose ou pour une autre, il va de toute façon falloir nous montrer extrêmement prudents. Je pense que nous devrions doubler tes séances d'Occlumencie, afin de parer à toute éventualité. N'oublions pas que Bellatrix Lestrange est la sœur de Narcissa, et qu'elle sera certainement présente. Sans être une Legilimens d'exception, elle ne se débrouille pas mal, et n'a aucun scrupule à pratiquer sans prévenir. Heureusement, elle manque de discrétion dans ses attaques, ce qui permet de les bloquer assez facilement. Je crains plus une autre présence, et face à _**Lui**_... Espérons que par égard pour sa femme, Lucius ne l'invitera pas. Narcissa accepte, et partage même peut-être beaucoup de ses idées, mais elle a toujours été très réticente vis-à-vis des Mangemorts. Si Lucius n'avait pas pris la Marque avant de l'épouser, je ne sais pas si elle n'aurait pas réussi à l'en dissuader.

—Lucius se serait laissé influencer par une femme ?

—Pas par _une_ femme, par _sa_ femme ! Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, leur mariage a été un mariage d'amour. Lucius a dû se battre pour imposer son choix au vieil Abraxas, et si les rumeurs au sujet de leurs relations sont exactes, Narcissa ne devrait pas trop pleurer la disparition de son beau-père.

Les faux papiers fournis par Fletcher avaient passé avec succès le test du Ministère, où Hermione était allée solliciter une demande d'inscription aux sessions d'examens de fin d'études de Poudlard en tant que candidate libre pour l'année suivante. Ils avaient connu un moment d'angoisse en attendant la réponse de l'Ecole, qui devait lui envoyer le programme des Septièmes année, afin qu'elle puisse se préparer au mieux aux épreuves. Poudlard avait sa conscience propre, mais la petite Hermione Granger n'avait pas encore été conçue et ne devait donc pas encore figurer sur ses registres magiques. De fait, elle fut soulagée, lorsqu'elle reçut sans encombre son parchemin, à son nouveau nom. Elle pouvait commencer officiellement sa nouvelle vie.

Par une belle après-midi d'été, ils se retrouvèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez madame Guipure, afin de se procurer des tenues de circonstance pour la réception chez les Malfoy. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, Severus s'habillait comme elle, et comme il l'avait toujours fait en dehors de l'école, à la moldue, en jean, T-shirt ou chemise. Il avait donc décidé d'en profiter aussi pour se procurer quelques robes de travail, et vêtements plus conformes aux standards sorciers, en vue de son entrée en apprentissage.

Sans surprise, son choix se porta sur la redingote cintrée d'un bleu si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir, portée sur une chemise blanche et un gilet, un pantalon et une cravate noirs, dans laquelle elle avait toujours vu son professeur. Devant son air narquois, il haussa les sourcils.

—Ben quoi ? Il faut changer le moins de choses possibles non ? Déclara-t-il à mi-voix en levant les épaules.

Hermione sourit, amusée, mais elle devait reconnaitre que cette tenue lui seyait particulièrement et convenait parfaitement à son physique longiligne et à ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Elle avait toujours secrètement comparé, physiquement, son professeur à l'un de ces héros romantiques des romans de Jane Austen ou des sœurs Brontë. Elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais elle ne se serait jamais laissée aller à l'imaginer vêtu autrement, à l'époque.  
Pour la réception, il fixa son choix sur une variante un peu plus formelle de cette tenue, qu'il pourrait plus facilement reporter qu'une jaquette, cette fois taillée dans un somptueux barathea noir, sur un gilet damassé vert sapin, qu'il compléta d'une cravate de soie gris perle. « Je dois cultiver ma nouvelle image.

Hermione eut plus de mal. L'influence grandissante de la mode moldue sur les sorcières, y compris de Sang-pur, laissait un très large choix, du plus traditionnel au plus moderne. Mais elle n'avait jamais été très portée sur l'apparence, et sa seule robe de soirée avait été celle qu'elle avait portée pour le bal du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, quelques années auparavant. D'autre part, elle rechignait à investir une somme relativement importante dans une robe qu'elle aurait rarement l'occasion de porter de nouveau. Sur les conseils de la vendeuse, elle se décida pourtant à essayer une robe bustier de soie grenat, sans fioritures, dont la jupe arrivait juste sous les genoux devant, et s'évasait derrière jusqu'aux pieds, accompagnée d'une étole vaporeuse pétale de rose.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de la cabine d'essayage, elle frissonna en surprenant la lueur d'une froideur inhabituelle, immédiatement réprimée, qui s'était affichée fugitivement dans le regard de Severus, pendant que madame Guipure s'extasiait, en tournant autour d'elle pour ajuster parfaitement la robe à ses mensurations. Lorsqu'elle estima son œuvre parfaite, la petite femme se retourna vers celui qu'elle prenait évidemment pour son petit-ami, afin de lui demander son avis.

—Je trouve la couleur un peu sévère pour son âge. Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il en sortant sa baguette. « Rassurez-vous, je ne ferai rien d'irréversible tant que la robe ne sera pas payée, précisa-t-il devant l'air inquiet de la tailleuse, qui acquiesça avec une appréhension palpable.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione, émerveillée, contemplait dans le miroir une jeune femme qu'elle avait du mal à assimiler à elle-même, dont la robe oscillait maintenant entre le bleu, le gris et le vert pâle, suivant l'angle sous lequel on la regardait, les reflets changeant à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle semblait taillée dans un morceau d'océan, et l'étole d'un gris léger enveloppait ses épaules d'une écharpe de brume vaporeuse. Elle posa sur Severus un regard intrigué. Jamais elle ne l'aurait imaginé accomplir un tel geste, pour une chose aussi futile qu'une robe.

« Maintenant, elle est parfaite ! Conclut-il avec une évidente satisfaction en se tournant vers la propriétaire du magasin, qui les regardait en souriant d'un air entendu. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, elle l'entendit échanger quelques mots avec celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la cabine, il avait déjà payé leurs achats, cadeaux involontaires de Mondingus Fletcher. Emue par le geste du jeune homme et enchantée du résultat, Hermione osa alors une chose qu'elle aurait pensée impensable encore une heure plus tôt. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue de Severus.

—Merci ! Murmura-t-elle à son oreille, sous l'œil attendri de madame Guipure.

—Tu étais vraiment obligée de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le point de Transplanage.

—Non, mais outre l'occasion rêvée de jouer la comédie du parfait petit couple amoureux, je voulais vraiment te remercier. Cette robe était simplement jolie, mais comme ça, elle est sublime ! C'était… c'était vraiment si désagréable ?

Il la regarda avec son demi-sourire ironique.

—Désagréable ? Je ne dirais pas vraiment ça… Il détourna le regard. « Hum ! Tant mieux qu'elle te plaise, je reconnais que je suis assez fier du résultat. Pour dire la vérité, la métamorphose n'était pas vraiment mon point le plus fort, à l'Ecole. J'ai dû énormément travailler pour réussir dans cette matière, d'autant que je n'étais pas précisément l'élève préféré de McGonagall.

 **…**

Le superbe hibou blanc tacheté de noir, contempla Severus d'un œil hautain avant de lui tendre sa patte avec condescendance. Il considéra dédaigneusement le toast que lui tendait Hermione et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en lançant un bref « Hoou-uh ! »

—Il attend peut-être une réponse, fit Severus, amusé, en dépliant le parchemin. « Monsieur n'accepte pas de nourriture de n'importe qui, voilà qui est avisé, en période troublée. En tant que potioniste, je ne l'aurais pas dressé autrement, s'il était à moi !

Le silence qui suivit fit lever les yeux à Hermione, qui s'était plongée dans la lecture de la Gazette, en terminant son petit-déjeuner. Le regard de Severus, toujours rivé sur la missive était devenu fixe, il semblait presque en état de choc. Elle posa doucement une main sur son avant-bras, il tressaillit, semblant sortir d'une transe.

—Un problème ? Il la regarda d'un air un peu hagard, avant de répondre d'une voix blanche.

—Pas vraiment, non. C'est de mon… grand-père. Il me présente ses félicitations pour mes résultats aux ASPICs. Il me dit qu'il regrette l'entêtement de sa fille, et qu'il aimerait me rencontrer, si je le désire. Et il… il m'offre ce hibou, en signe de paix, quoi que je décide.

—Tu lui avais écrit ?

—Oui. Pour le remercier… pour ce qu'il avait dit, tu sais, l'article dans la Gazette.

—Je me souviens. C'est… bien, non ? Poursuivit-elle prudemment. Elle avait conscience de marcher sur des œufs, en abordant un sujet aussi personnel. « Il t'offre une vraie ouverture, et en même temps, il te laisse le choix. Je trouve ça merveilleux. Tu te rends compte ? Un grand-père ! Une famille !

—Je… je ne sais pas. _Vraiment_ , je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai… je n'ai jamais… je ne sais pas ce que signifie avoir une famille, une famille _normale_ … Je… je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie…

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Un parallèle étonnant se fit dans sa tête. Harry non plus n'avait pas eu de famille, il avait été élevé par des personnes pour qui il était un fardeau, et qui le lui faisaient bien comprendre. Mais il avait eu des amis qui l'avaient aimé, et il avait pratiquement été adopté par les Weasley depuis ses onze ans. Comme l'idée lui en avait déjà traversé l'esprit pour son propre cas, que ce serait-il passé si ses amis avaient été du 'mauvais côté' ?

Elle se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il pouvait être facile de basculer vers l'obscurité.

Severus avait été seul, livré à lui-même, entre un père violent et une mère passive. La plupart de ses camarades d'école s'étaient déjà engagés, ou étaient sur le point de le faire, aux côtés de Voldemort, et son seul ami, ou du moins celui qui se rapprochait le plus de cette définition était Regulus Black. Et Regulus était lui-aussi un Mangemort. Lily avait été la seule à avoir le pouvoir de rompre ce cycle infernal, et il avait perdu Lily. Par sa propre faute. Le rejet, la culpabilité et la solitude avaient forgé l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, elle comprenait sa réticence. Pas d'attaches, pas de rejet, et donc pas de souffrance.

Sauf que c'était faux !

Elle avait appris à le connaître. Elle avait compris la douleur du vide. La soif avide de reconnaissance, qui dans une autre vie lui avait fait chercher à combler cette vacuité en se raccrochant à un groupe, quel qu'il soit, mais qui lui avait ouvert les bras. Même si ces bras étaient ceux de l'enfer.

—Il ne te force à rien, Severus, et même si tu choisis de le faire, le rencontrer ne t'engage non plus à rien. De plus, il n'y a pas d'urgence. Prends le temps de réfléchir, avant de repousser la main qu'il te tend. Une impulsion qu'elle ne contrôlait pas la poussa à continuer. « Je suis ton amie, du moins j'ose l'espérer, et je veux que tu saches que quoi que tu décides, je serai là, si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés.

Il la regardait maintenant avec une sorte d'étonnement. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un peu plus de deux mois, et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie depuis très longtemps. Il lui avait laissé entrevoir de lui des choses auxquelles personne n'avait jamais eu accès. Lily l'aurait pu, si elle l'avait voulu, mais même l'été où ils étaient sortis ensemble, elle n'avait jamais réellement eu envie de découvrir, ou de partager, ce qu'il vivait vraiment. Oui, Hermione lui était devenue une amie précieuse, une sorte de sœur à qui il pressentait qu'il pouvait tout dire, quelqu'un qui essayait toujours de comprendre, avant de juger. Comme lui, elle avait traversé des épreuves qui l'avaient mûrie, et comme lui, elle était loin de la superficialité des adolescents de leur âge. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, elle put y lire une sorte de reconnaissance.

—Je vais y réfléchir, mais pour le moment, il faut que je mette de l'ordre dans ma tête. C'est tellement… inattendu.

—Je comprends. Et comment se nomme monseigneur le hibou avisé ?

—Il n'a pas de nom. Un hibou messager doit être Nommé par son propriétaire. Je ne sais pas si je dois… il considérait l'oiseau magnifique avec convoitise. Manifestement, il mourrait d'envie d'accepter le présent. « Est-ce que j'en possédais un, dans mon autre vie ?

—Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il y avait plusieurs hiboux de cette espèce dans la volière, et pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais demandée à qui ils appartenaient, répondit-elle sans préciser que l'un d'entre eux était celui de Harry Potter.

—C'est un harfang des neiges, originaire du Grand Nord, déclara-t-il, prenant sa décision. S'adressant directement à l'oiseau, il proposa : « que penses-tu de Hermod ? Dans la mythologie nordique il est le Messager, fils d'Odin, et son nom évoque l'âme, l'esprit et le courage du guerrier. Il est aussi celui qui n'a pas hésité à voyager jusque dans le monde des morts afin de faire libérer son frère.

Le hibou pencha la tête, comme s'il étudiait la proposition, avant d'émettre un « Hoou-uh ! » approbateur.

—C'est un beau nom, digne de ta splendeur, renchérit Hermione. « Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison, Hermod ! L'oiseau se tourna vers elle, et s'approchant de son assiette, s'empara du toast abandonné, qu'il avait précédemment refusé.

—Eh bien je suppose que cela scelle notre alliance. Conclut Severus. « Ta première mission sera de porter un mot de remerciements à ton ancien propriétaire, pour son somptueux présent, et son offre généreuse. Fit Severus qui était déjà en train d'écrire, après avoir fait flotter jusqu'à lui, d'un Accio informulé, plume, encre et parchemin. « Que je vais… considérer très attentivement. Poursuivit-il en regardant Hermione.

—De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse imaginer un seul instant que tu pourrais te précipiter dans son giron sans y réfléchir à deux fois. C'est peut-être même une espèce de test. Par ta mère, tu es un Prince après tout, et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, l'orgueil et l'obstination ne sont pas deux des moindres caractéristiques de ta famille !

 **TBC**

* * *

LUMOS ?!


	18. Lily

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** Zeugma, LycorisSnape, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, darkcorbeau, Daidaiiro, , Juliana, Cicidy, Maxine 3482, Emilie09, Kahouete, milkanae, Emma et Fanny pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse !

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Lily**

 **.**

—Lily ? Que…

La furie rousse ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot de plus.

—Et moi qui te considérais comme quelqu'un de bien ! Tu avais bien caché ton jeu !

Lorsque Lily avait frappé à la porte, c'était Hermione qui était allée ouvrir, Severus s'étant enfermé dès son petit-déjeuner avalé, dans son laboratoire tout neuf.

—Un jeu ? Quel jeu ? Demanda Hermione sincèrement étonnée par la brutalité de l'attaque verbale.

—Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était avec Severus, que tu vivais ! Et que tu étais toi aussi une sorcière, et sûrement pas n'importe qui, en plus, pour que Lucius Malfoy t'invite à La fête d'anniversaire de sa femme !

Lily agitait maintenant sous son nez l'exemplaire du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier. Hermione soupira. Le canard avait consacré un article à la réception chez les Malfoy, dans sa rubrique mondaine, et par malchance, elle et Severus figuraient sur la photo qui l'accompagnait _(Le nouveau Lord Malfoy et son épouse, en compagnie de monsieur Snape, major de la promotion 1978 de Poudlard)._ La photo avait été prise à leur arrivée au manoir. On la reconnaissait parfaitement, une main posée sur le bras du jeune homme, bien que seule une moitié de sa personne soit visible sur l'image.

—D'une, je ne _vis pas avec_ Severus, j'habite chez lui, ce n'est pas la même chose. De deux, je ne pouvais pas supposer que tu le connaissais. Et de trois, pourquoi voulais-tu que je te dise que j'étais une sorcière, alors que je ne savais pas que tu en étais une toi-même ! Parce que tu en es une, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne paraitrais pas aussi familière avec notre monde, et tu ne lirais pas la Gazette, si ce n'était pas le cas.

—Et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'une sorcière de Sang-pur, amie d'une famille de Mangemorts, aurait voulu devenir amie avec une Moldue ?

—D'abord, qui te dis que je suis une Sang-pur ? Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de…

—Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Cracha Lily. « Tout le monde sait ce que valent les relations de…

—Là, tu deviens _insultante_ ! La coupa Hermione froidement, en saisissant le bras de la jeune fille pour l'entraîner dans la rue. Pas la peine de prendre le risque de provoquer une scène, si Severus venait à sortir de son antre. Elle respira lentement à fond pour retrouver son calme, en faisant quelques pas vers le fond de l'impasse, jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien déserte. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle avait fait appel à sa toute nouvelle science de l'Occlumentie, afin de modérer autant que possible son ton, compte tenu de sa colère latente. « Je ne t'ai pas trompée, je me fiche pas mal de savoir si les gens que je rencontre sont des sorciers ou non. Je t'avais trouvée sympathique, c'est tout ce qui importe en ce qui me concerne, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas ton cas ! Et c'est moi, que tu traites de raciste ? Severus n'est pas un Sang-pur que je sache, et pourtant il est mon ami.

—Je connais Severus ! Et j'ai appris à mes dépends ce que peut valoir sa soi-disant amitié. Tu partages la maison d'un Mangemort, et tu voudrais me faire croire que non seulement tu n'es pas une Sang-pur, mais que tu pourrais devenir amie avec des Moldus ?

—J'avais des amis No-maj… Moldus comme tu dis. Comme j'en avais qui étaient nés No-maj, de Sang-mêlé ou de Sang-pur, là où je vivais avant, et non seulement Severus _n'est pas_ un Mangemort, mais il n'a aucune intention de le devenir. Les Malfoy ne sont que des relations, qu'il peut être utile de ne pas se mettre à dos, par les temps qui courent. Personnellement, c'est la première fois que je les rencontrais, et être invités à une fête d'anniversaire n'a rien d'une soirée chez Voldemort.

—Tu… tu oses prononcer son nom ?

—Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est qu'un nom, après tout ! Je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez, tous, avec cette obsession. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose, ou de la personne qu'il désigne. Pour ta gouverne, mon arrière-grand-mère, celle dont je t'ai parlé, était… Cracmolle, je crois que c'est le mot que vous employez, et j'ai la plus grande admiration pour elle.

—N'empêche que Severus…

—Quoi, Severus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le haïsses à ce point ? Il a été ton petit-ami, et il t'a plaquée ? C'est ça ? Ou alors c'est juste parce qu'il était à Serpentard ? Il paraît que les élèves de cette Maison ne sont pas très bien vus par les autres, à Poudlard. Mais non, tu as sous-entendu que tu avais été amie avec lui, c'est que tu devais être dans la même Maison…

—Tu te trompes, j'étais à Gryffondor, et oui, j'étais quand même amie avec lui, depuis nos dix ans. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me traite de… Sang-de-bourbe, en cinquième année !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, affichant un air horrifié des plus convaincants. Décidément, si elle réchappait à cette guerre, il faudrait qu'elle pense à une carrière de comédienne. D'un autre côté, même en connaissant déjà la raison de leur rupture, elle était encore étonnée de l'intransigeance de Lily, compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles l'insulte avait été lancée.

—Une insulte ? Tu as rompu une amitié vieille de six ans pour une simple insulte… pour un simple mot ?

—C'est plus qu'un simple mot, c'est…

—Je sais ce que ça signifie ! Siffla Hermione. « Il y a aussi des racistes en Amérique, figure-toi, et je suis descendante d'une Cracmolle. J'ai eu ma part d'insultes moi-aussi, et même pire ! Mais si elles étaient venues d'un ami de longue date, il me semble que j'aurais d'abord cherché à savoir pourquoi il avait dit ça, avant de le condamner sans appel.

—Ce n'était pas bien difficile, il n'arrêtait pas de traîner avec sa bande de Mangemorts, avérés ou futurs, alors fatalement, ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

—Qu'est-ce que tu entends par bande de Mangemorts ? Les membres de sa Maison ? Et tu peux m'expliquer comment il aurait pu faire autrement ? Il m'a parlé de Poudlard et de sa manière de fonctionner. Comment crois-tu qu'un Sang-mêlé puisse arriver à se faire une place à Serpentard, s'il ne joue pas leur jeu, au moins en apparence ? Et je suis bien sûre qu'il n'y a pas eu que ça. Sinon ce serait arrivé beaucoup plus tôt. Tu es sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec une des 'plaisanteries' du groupe de Gryffondors qui se faisait appeler 'les Maraudeurs' ?

—Evidemment, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il t'en avait parlé ! Qui sait ce qu'il t'a raconté sur eux ? Comment peux-tu croire…

—Je connais Severus depuis plus d'un an, et toi depuis un mois à peine, et nous ne nous sommes vues qu'une fois avant aujourd'hui. Pourquoi devrais-je te faire plus confiance qu'à lui ? Il a toujours été parfaitement honnête avec moi. Oui, il a un temps été tenté par les promesses de Voldemort, il ne me l'a pas caché, et les exploits de tes amis n'y étaient pas pour rien. Mais il a ouvert les yeux. Il a changé, et je n'ai absolument aucun doute sur sa sincérité. Tu te rappelles notre conversation au sujet de donner une deuxième chance aux gens ? De ne pas condamner sans savoir ?

Elle remonta la manche de son chemisier, exposant son bras, sur lequel s'étalait, bien lisible, la cicatrice du mot tracé au couteau par Bellatrix Lestrange quelques mois plus tôt.

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais connu pire, que des insultes… tu penses vraiment qu'un aspirant Mangemort hébergerait quelqu'un qui porte cette marque gravée dans sa chair ?

Un hoquet de stupéfaction échappa à Lily, qui détourna le regard, rouge comme une pivoine.

—Je suis… Excuse-moi. C'est… lorsque j'ai vu la Gazette, ce matin, j'ai cru… jamais je n'aurais pu penser à une coïncidence ! Moi aussi je t'avais trouvée sympathique, et je me suis sentie… trahie.

—Et tu t'es précipitée sans réfléchir, pour m'insulter… en bonne Gryffondor, dirait Severus. En quoi au juste pratiquement me traiter de Mangemort, et en qualifier ouvertement mon ami est-il différent de traiter quelqu'un de Sang-de-bourbe ? Le qualificatif serait-il plus flatteur pour les anglais ?

—Je suis désolée, répéta Lily avec une grimace gênée.

—Tu peux l'être ! Cingla Hermione en rabaissant sa manche, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus mesuré. « Tu ne crois pas que tout ça est un peu exagéré, et qu'il serait temps que vous fassiez la paix ? Je trouve vraiment idiot de gâcher une si longue amitié pour un mot malheureux. Allez, viens prendre un café avec nous, je suis certaine qu'il ne demandera pas mieux que de vous réconcilier. Je te promets de ne pas lui parler de cette conversation. Comme j'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu ne parles à personne de ce que je t'ai montré… et ça inclut aussi ton petit-ami !

—Ce n'est pas aussi facile. Tu as raison, il y avait bien autre chose, et j'étais tellement en colère, sur le moment, que je n'ai pas tenu compte de… des circonstances. Depuis, je lui ai pardonné ce qu'il m'a dit. Il le sait, je lui ai parlé lorsque son père est mort. Mais les choses ont changé, et… enfin, pour tout te dire, je sors avec l'un des Maraudeurs, maintenant.

—Tiens donc ! Alors pour toi, apparemment, un harceleur notoire qui s'en prenait à ton ami depuis des années, est plus digne d'excuses qu'un Serpentard qui a insulté ton amour-propre … ou est-ce qu'en tant que Gryffondor il méritait une seconde chance, _lui_ ? Et même ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait empêcher…

—Si je me réconciliais avec Severus, James ne comprendrait pas. Il est… il n'accepterait pas…

Un air de profond mépris s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione, sans qu'elle ait à jouer la comédie.

—Tu veux dire que pour plaire à ton petit-ami, tu serais prête à sacrifier tes propres opinions, tes idées, tes désirs, tes amis même ? Mais quel homme pourrait demander ça à quelqu'un qu'il aime ? Je ne t'aurais pas imaginée en femme soumise ! termina-t-elle presque dédaigneusement.

—Je ne le suis pas !

—Alors prouve-le ! Si ton James tient à toi, il acceptera ta décision.

C'est le moment que choisit Severus, pour apparaître sur le pas de la porte.

—Hermi… Le nom mourut sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. « Lily ? Que… qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? Herm-Harmony ?

Affichant un grand sourire, Hermione prit son ton le plus léger pour lui répondre.

—J'ai rencontré Lily par hasard, l'autre jour, en allant faire des courses, elle a manqué m'estropier et du coup, nous avons pris un café ensemble, et nous avons passé l'après-midi à faire du shopping en papotant… C'est un truc de filles, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

—Tu lui as dit _où et avec qui_ tu habitais, et elle a quand même accepté de te parler ?

—Elle ne me l'avait pas dit ! Intervint Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione. « A vrai dire… j'étais venu pour te voir, et c'est elle qui m'a ouvert. Nous avons été aussi surprises l'une que l'autre.

—Pour me… voir ?

—Je peux entrer ?

—Je… oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harmony ?

Hermione, qui s'était détournée, et commençait à s'éloigner, se retourna vers lui.

—Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer…

—Non, non tu peux rester !

Les yeux de Lily s'étaient faits suppliants et Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à cette même expression sur le visage de Harry lorsqu'il lui demandait de lui prêter ses devoirs, ou de l'aider à se sortir de l'une ou l'autre de ces situations idiotes dans lesquelles il avait l'art de se fourrer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, qui hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'assentiment, et sembla lui-aussi soulagé, lorsqu'elle leur emboîta le pas.

—Bon, eh bien je vais faire du café. Annonça Hermione pour rompre un silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

—Laisse ! Fit Severus en agitant sa baguette, et se tournant vers Lily, il fit signe aux deux jeunes femmes de prendre place sur le canapé, pendant que lui-même s'asseyait dans le fauteuil. « Tu dis que tu voulais me parler ?

—Oui ! Je… J'ai repensé à notre conversation, à Poudlard, lorsque ton père… Bref ! J'ai réfléchi, et je voulais juste te dire que, si tu le veux toujours, on pourrait peut-être essayer de… d'être amis de nouveau. Ce n'était qu'un mot malheureux, jeté dans des circonstances… particulières. J'ai été stupide de réagir aussi mal.

—Tu n'a pas été stupide, Lily, tu as eu raison, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire une chose pareille. Ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre. Personne ne mérite d'être insulté de cette manière.

Le jeune homme gardait la tête baissée, les yeux fixés sur un motif du tapis miteux du salon, laissant ses longs cheveux cacher son visage, dans un geste qu'Hermione avait appris à connaître, lorsqu'il était mal-à-l'aise.

—Et personne ne mérite d'être traité comme tu l'as été ce jour-là. Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi-là, Severus.

Il releva brusquement la tête, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

—Désolée ? Pourquoi désolée ? Tu n'y étais pour rien, que je sache ! Tu ne faisais pas encore partie de leur bande, à ce moment-là.

—Peut-être, mais je me suis jointe à eux pour rire de toi, et je t'ai finalement moi-aussi appelé par un nom qui était tout aussi insultant, pour toi.

—Lily !

Le plateau supportant tasses, sucrier et cafetière, arriva juste à temps pour leur éviter à tous un immense moment de gêne. Il se posa doucement sur la table basse, et Hermione s'empressa de faire le service, s'efforçant de dégeler l'atmosphère sans vraiment y parvenir. Tout le monde avait besoin de digérer ce qui venait de se passer, et son café avalé, Lily ne s'attarda pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

Après son départ, Hermione et Severus restèrent un long moment sans parler. Ce fut le jeune homme qui rompit le silence.

—Elle n'était pas venue pour me parler, n'est-ce pas ?

—Non, répondit Hermione avec franchise. « Elle est venue parce qu'elle m'avait reconnue sur la photo du journal. Elle ne savait ni que j'étais une sorcière, ni que j'habitais chez toi, et me voir en ta compagnie dans la rubrique mondaine de la Gazette, à une réception chez les Malfoy, a été un choc pour elle. Elle voulait…

—Je me doute de ce qu'elle voulait ! Lily est plutôt du genre à tirer d'abord, et à demander des explications ensuite. Il y a des traits de caractères qu'on ne peut pas se cacher à soi-même, même si on aim- est très ami avec quelqu'un. Avec le recul, je commence à m'en rendre compte.

—Etre conscient de leurs défauts n'empêche pas d'aimer ses amis, Severus, c'est même à ça qu'on reconnait les vrais sentiments. Et je sais de quoi je parle, mes amis étaient très loin d'être parfaits. J'espère que Lily réfléchira _vraiment_ , maintenant, et qu'elle se rendra compte que tout est finalement mieux comme ça. Après tout, le slogan de cette époque est encore un peu Peace and Love, non ?

—Tu es en retard d'une décennie, railla Severus, ça, c'était dans les années soixante.

—M'en fiche, il me plait bien à moi, ce slogan, alors je décrète qu'il est encore actif ! Au fait, changea-t-elle de conversation, « tu as commencé à travailler sur le petit problème de Lucius ?

—Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ? Il m'a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne.

—Confidences féminines. Il semble que Narcissa n'ait pas tellement d'oreilles compatissantes à sa portée. En outre, elle savait que Lucius devait te parler, et notre parfait petit couple a eu l'air de la convaincre. Sans compter que ce n'est un secret pour personne que son beau-père poussait depuis pas mal de temps son mari à la répudier pour cause de stérilité. Il est mort bien à propos, celui-là, tiens !

—Je la comprends. Je n'imagine pas Walpurga Black ou Bellatrix Lestrange compatir aux malheurs de quiconque, fusse leur fille ou sœur, et elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas accorder sa confiance aux épouses des Mangemorts que fréquente son mari. Quant à Abraxas, je pense qu'il s'agit _vraiment_ d'une heureuse coïncidence pour eux.

—Pour info, ils auront un fils, en 1980. Maintenant, j'ignore si cela sera dû à la nature ou à l'intervention d'une potion-miracle de ta composition.

—Travailler à améliorer les potions de fertilité déjà existantes sera de toute façon un exercice intéressant. Et puisque tu dis que le résultat sera au rendez-vous, Lucius ne pourra que m'en être reconnaissant, puisque personne ne pourra savoir quelle sera la raison du miracle. Sans compter qu'il peut ne pas s'avérer inutile, pour nous, d'être bénéficiaires d'une dette d'un Malfoy.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **un 'tit Lumos ?**_


	19. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** Zeugma, loulia, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Maxine 3482, Cicidy, Fanny, Juliana, Emilie09, Daidaiiro, , Steph Rogue et Emma, pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse !

 **N/A :** Un petit retour en arrière dans ce chapitre, qui se situe, chronologiquement, avant celui de la semaine dernière.

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Cicatrices**

.

Hermione avait appréhendé de se retrouver au manoir des Malfoy. Elle en gardait le souvenir d'une expérience cuisante, dont elle portait encore la trace sur son bras. Ce soir-là, elle l'avait dissimulée sous un Glamour doublé, par précaution, d'une couche de fond de teint, dont Severus avait modifié la formule, pour qu'il ne puisse s'enlever qu'avec une mixture de sa composition. Sa mine horrifiée lorsqu'Hermione lui avait suggéré qu'il pourrait faire fortune en lançant une ligne de cosmétiques féminins, avait valu à la jeune fille l'un de ses fou-rires les plus mémorables, dans lequel il avait fini par la rejoindre lorsqu'il eut finalement renoncé à faire la tête. Voir Severus Snape rire aux éclats avait quelque chose de profondément déconcertant, et quelque part d'extrêmement émouvant, lorsqu'elle avait soudain pris conscience que cela n'avait pas dû lui arriver bien souvent, voire jamais, dans son autre vie.

Lorsque Severus avait aperçu la scarification, chez madame Guipure, et qu'il avait réalisé ce qu'elle représentait, il avait fallu qu'il fasse appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne montrer aucune réaction. Hermione n'avait pas pensé à la cacher, et si quelqu'un venait à s'y intéresser de près, cela pouvait compromettre tout leur plan. Il avait fait diversion en modifiant la robe de façon assez spectaculaire pour que la couturière associe leur visite à ce souvenir en particulier, plutôt qu'à une éventuelle cicatrice. Auparavant, il avait discrètement jeté un sort de dissimulation sur la marque, en se demandant qui avait bien pu commettre un tel acte de barbarie sur la jeune fille. Et il s'était soudain rendu compte qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien de ce qu'elle avait pu subir au cours de l'année écoulée. Ils avaient discuté de ce qui pouvait être utile à leur but, mais tout comme lui, elle s'était soigneusement abstenue d'aborder tout sujet un peu trop personnel.

Il avait brusquement réalisé que comme les siennes, ses cicatrices ne devaient pas se limiter à celles qu'elle portait sur son corps. En témoignait sa réaction dans la Cabane Hurlante. Pourtant elle était forte, malgré sa jeunesse et son apparente fragilité. Les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées lui avaient forgé une personnalité et un caractère qui forçaient en secret son admiration et son respect. Il avait été confronté, pendant des années, à la violence de son alcoolique de père, et à celle d'une bande de voyous sans merci, mais elle, elle avait affronté une guerre, et plusieurs batailles sanglantes. Elle avait été confrontée à des monstres, des vrais, et pire peut-être, certains qui étaient des humains. Elle avait vu torturer et mourir des amis sous ses yeux, elle avait été torturée elle-même. Il savait, pour l'avoir vu dans la Pensine, que dans sa future vie, telle qu'elle s'était déroulée à l'époque d'où elle venait, il avait affronté beaucoup plus que cela, mais pour le moment, elle était finalement peut-être celle qui avait le plus souffert des deux.

De retour à Spinners End, il n'avait pu cacher la colère que lui inspirait l'inscription gravée sur le bras de la jeune fille. 'Mudblood', Sang de Bourbe. Depuis qu'il avait lancé ce mot à la face de Lily, deux ans plus tôt, il n'avait plus jamais pu le prononcer, et le voir ainsi incrustée dans la chair d'Hermione lui donnait presque la nausée.

—C'est pour ça que tu portes toujours des manches longues ?

—Oui.

—Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

—Je… je ne sais pas. J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser, de me dire que ce n'est pas si grave, et puis, je n'imaginais pas que… Oh mais quelle idiote ! Bien sûr ! Comment est-ce que ça a pu m'échapper ? Cela pourrait tout compromettre, si les mauvaises personnes s'en apercevaient !

—Pour le moment, La question n'est pas là. _Qui_ t'a fait ça ?

—Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Pourquoi est-ce-que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Je ne l'ai rencontrée qu'une fois, chez les Black. Elle avait déjà quitté Poudlard lorsque j'y suis entré. Mais elle m'a donné une impression de malaise. Elle est sournoise. Elle a plusieurs fois tenté de sonder mon esprit, ce jour-là, mais je l'ai bloquée à chaque fois, elle me déteste pour ça. Elle ne peut pas supporter qu'un Sang-mêlé arrive à la surpasser. Regulus m'a avoué qu'elle avait tenté de le persuader de ne plus me fréquenter.

—Elle est complètement folle ! Ou du moins elle le sera après quinze ans passés à Azkaban. Vicieuse, sadique, et totalement subjuguée par Vold-Tu-sais-qui. Et pourtant tu peux me croire, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble aujourd'hui, mais dans vingt ans, il n'aura absolument rien qui puisse inspirer le désir chez une femme normale !

—Raconte-moi !

Hermione avait levé vers lui un regard étonné.

—Je ne pense pas ce que soit utile à…

—Tu ne peux pas continuer à tout garder à l'intérieur. Tu as réussi à me dissimuler ça, et qui sait quoi encore, jusqu'à maintenant, pendant nos séances d'Occlumencie, et ça prouve que tu as un don naturel, mais pense à ce qui s'est passé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Imagine qu'il t'arrive la même chose en te retrouvant dans certains endroits ou situations, ou en présence de personnes comme Bellatrix, justement !

—Ça te va bien de me dire des trucs comme ça. Parce que tu racontes facilement ta vie toi !

—Je n'ai jamais eu pers… ne détourne pas la conversation ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

—C'est… difficile, avait-t-elle fini par avouer en déglutissant. « Je préfèrerais que tu regardes.

—Non ! Il faut que tu mettes des mots dessus. Raconte-moi !

Hermione avait fini par céder. C'était douloureux, mais il avait raison, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle sentait le poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'alléger un peu. Le souvenir du Doloris fit remonter une bouffée de haine contre Bellatrix, et elle porta instinctivement la main à son bras, comme pour couvrir sa cicatrice, lorsqu'elle sentit à nouveau la morsure du couteau dans sa chair.

Alors que la jeune fille lui racontait leur capture par les Rafleurs, leur captivité au manoir des Malfoy et la séance de torture que lui avait infligée Bellatrix, Severus sentait la colère enfler en lui. Pas seulement dirigée contre Lestrange, mais aussi et surtout contre lui-même, qui avait été à deux doigts de s'affilier à cette bande de pervers dégénérés.  
Certes, son père lui avait fait détester les Moldus, mais cela justifiait-il de devenir un tortionnaire, un assassin d'innocents ? Il avait plus d'une fois rêvé d'en finir avec son géniteur, mais il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu aller jusqu'au bout. Dans le feu de l'action, peut-être l'aurait-il pu, mais même sa haine n'aurait pu lui faire commettre un meurtre de sang-froid, en regardant sa victime dans les yeux.  
Il frissonna au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Un mauvais choix, un seul faux-pas, pouvait-il ainsi faire ainsi basculer un destin tout entier… plusieurs destins ? Etait-il destiné, quoi qu'il arrive, à faire ces choses, qui le révulsaient ? Son moi futur avait eu l'air de penser qu'il était peut-être possible de modifier cette fatalité, et il se jura de mettre tout en œuvre pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

—Tu te rends bien compte que tu vas te retrouver dans l'endroit où tu as subi tout ça, et très certainement en présence de celle qui te l'a infligé ? Si tu veux renoncer, je trouverai une excuse pour Lucius. Je peux très bien y aller seul.

—Non ! C'est une épreuve que je dois affronter. Grace à toi, j'ai l'Occlumencie pour m'aider, maintenant. Je pense que je peux y arriver. Comprends-moi, Severus, il faut que j'essaye, sinon, ça me hantera à jamais !

Le jeune homme avait hoché la tête. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais si lui voulait échapper au destin qui avait été le sien. Elle, voulait apprivoiser une horrible réalité !

—Je vais te préparer un onguent pour cette cicatrice. Cela ne la fera pas disparaître avant la réception, mais à la longue, elle devrait finir s'effacer totalement. Heureusement qu'elle a utilisé un simple couteau, si je puis dire. Je n'aurais rien pu faire contre une marque causée par un maléfice. En attendant, nous utiliserons un Glamour pour la dissimuler, comme je l'ai fait chez madame Guipure.

Hermione l'avait suivi des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son laboratoire. Il levait déjà sa baguette, devant la bibliothèque, lorsqu'elle l'avait interrompu.

—Severus !

—Oui ?

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Je veux dire… indépendamment de ma-notre mission. Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer aussi… prévenant.

Il s'était retourné vers elle, un rictus sur les lèvres.

—Ça ne me ressemble pas, hein ?

—Eh bien… à la fois oui et non. Disons que ça ne ressemble pas au toi que j'ai connu avant.

—Si ça peut répondre à ta question, je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je le fais pour moi.

Hermione était restée un instant songeuse, après que la bibliothèque se soit refermée sur lui.

—Je vois… avait-t-elle murmuré pour elle-même. « Mais ça, ce n'est qu'une partie de la réponse, Severus Snape. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à accepter le fait que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais. Trop de gens ont mis trop d'énergie à te donner une fausse image de toi-même. Ça aussi, ça doit changer !

 **…**

 _Chère Narcissa,_

 _Vous voyez, je n'aurai pas mis longtemps à user de la permission que vous m'avez donnée d'user de votre prénom._

 _Je vous écris ce petit mot pour vous remercier encore une fois de l'honneur que votre époux et vous-même nous avez fait de nous convier à votre magnifique réception, ainsi que de l'accueil chaleureux que vous nous y avez réservé. Ce fut une soirée inoubliable !_

 _En ce qui concerne l'affaire dont nous avons parlé, je peux vous affirmer que Severus passe désormais le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans son laboratoire, pour, officiellement, réviser certaines techniques en vue de son apprentissage, qui doit débuter dans deux semaines… vous le connaissez assez pour que je laisse ce prétexte, au demeurant magnifique d'humilité, à votre appréciation ! Mais laissons à nos chers compagnons l'illusion de leur secret !_

 _Ce dont vous pouvez être sure, c'est qu'il s'emploie diligemment au service que lui a demandé votre époux, avant d'être trop accaparé par ses études. La création d'une nouvelle potion n'étant cependant une chose ni rapide, ni aisée, je ne peux que vous exhorter à la patience, d'autant qu'à partir du mois prochain, il n'aura plus que peu de temps à consacrer à ses recherches personnelles._

 _Je vous renouvelle mes remerciements, et vous envoie toute nos amitiés._

 _Harmony Granger_

—Un mot doux ? Qui dois-je provoquer en duel ?

Hermione sursauta, manquant renverser son encrier. Elle s'était installée à la table de la cuisine, après que Missy eut débarrassé la vaisselle petit-déjeuner, pour écrire sa lettre. Après deux jours de recherches intensives dans les différents grimoires qu'il avait étalés, à son habitude sur la table basse et le vieux tapis du salon, Severus s'était retranché dans son laboratoire, avec un paquet de feuillets couvert de notes. Il était revenu sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Il se déplaçait déjà aussi silencieusement que le faisait le professeur Snape dans ses souvenirs.

—Narcissa Malfoy. La courtoisie veut que nous remerciions la maîtresse de maison pour la réception à laquelle nous avons été conviés. Tu peux ranger ta baguette et dormir sur tes deux oreilles… _chéri_ ! Je n'ai brisé aucun cœur.

—Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, si j'étais toi. Régulus ne t'a pas quittée de la soirée, quant à Rodolphus Lestrange, il m'a confié que tu avais fait une grande impression à son frère.

—Regulus ne _nous_ a pas quittés, lorsque nous n'étions pas occupés à discuter avec d'autres invités, nous devions être les seules personnes de son âge présentes ce soir-là. Quant à Rabastan… il est charmant garçon, certes, mais la seule idée de ce qu'il va devenir suffirait à me refroidir !

—Il ne sera pas pire que ce que j'aurais été si tu n'avais pas débarqué pour mettre ma vie sens dessus dessous.

—Crois-moi, tu étais un ange à côté lui, même si je reconnais qu'il a l'air tout à fait fréquentable pour le moment. Mais je conçois qu'il ait pu être perverti, après Poudlard, par son frère et surtout sa belle-sœur. Je sais que ce sont tes amis, Severus, mais nous ne pouvons pas…

—Je sais ! Il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre, et changer le moins de choses possibles ! Répondit-il amèrement. « C'est… ce n'est pas juste !

—Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais la seule chose que nous puissions faire pour tenter d'influer sur l'issue de cette guerre, c'est d'essayer de rendre Voldemort vulnérable, en détruisant ses Horcruxes. Ma simple présence a déjà modifié beaucoup de choses, et nos futures actions auront, elles aussi, des répercussions que nous ne pouvons pas prévoir. Si elles peuvent sauver quelques vies, tant mieux, mais nous ne pourrons hélas pas éviter que la plupart ne meurent ou ne deviennent ce qu'ils sont destinés à devenir.

Tout en discutant, Severus lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, la lettre que la jeune fille destinait à Narcissa Malfoy.

—Tu n'as pas peur que Lucius lise cette lettre ? C'est un peu imprudent de parler aussi ouvertement de…

—Ce n'est pas non plus un secret d'état, et la seule personne qui pourrait finalement en porter les conséquences serait Narcissa, pour m'en avoir parlé. Mais elle m'a affirmé que je pouvais lui écrire sans crainte. Lucius déteste recevoir les hiboux à la table de son petit-déjeuner. C'est un Elfe qui se charge de réceptionner le courrier courant, dans une annexe à la volière, avant de le remettre à sa maîtresse, qui se charge de le distribuer aux différents destinataires. Tu avais raison. Les Malfoy sont ce qu'ils sont, mais ils semblent vraiment s'aimer sincèrement, et avoir la plus totale confiance l'un dans l'autre.

—D'autant que Lucius se fait adresser son courrier le plus confidentiel au Ministère. Railla Severus.

—Il faut croire que rien ni personne n'est parfait en ce bas monde. Tu as trouvé une piste de travail ?

—Plusieurs. D'ailleurs j'y retourne, j'étais juste venu récupérer une note qui avait échappé à la liasse.

—Je n'arrive encore pas à vraiment réaliser comment j'ai pu me comporter à peu près normalement. Ta potion relaxante y est certainement pour beaucoup, mais j'étais tellement angoissée à l'idée de me retrouver dans cet endroit !

—Je t'avais dit que l'Occlumentie t'aiderait aussi. Tu t'en es très bien sortie. Ta nervosité à l'arrivée pouvait passer pour de la timidité, et j'étais certain que ce cap franchi, tout se passerait bien. La seule chose qui me faisait vraiment peur était comment tu allais te comporter en te retrouvant en face de Bellatrix.

—Je suis encore épatée d'avoir pu discuter civilement avec elle. Elle est réellement… différente. Je suppose qu'elle n'a vraiment définitivement sombré dans la folie qu'à Azkaban. En fait, elle peut même se montrer tout à fait charmante !

—Les Black soignent tout particulièrement l'éducation mondaine de leurs enfants, et en particulier des filles. Elle pourrait projeter de t'éviscérer tout en discutant de tout et de rien, en affichant un sourire angélique.

—Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais celle que j'ai connue ne prenait plus la peine de faire semblant d'être civilisée. En fait, je me demande laquelle est la plus flippante ! Dans un sens, avec l'autre version, on savait immédiatement à quoi s'en tenir !

—Tu as cet avantage sur elle, que tu sais de quoi elle est capable, et par là, à même d'anticiper certaines de ses réactions. La folie est peut-être bien cachée sous une couche de vernis mondain sans faille, mais crois-moi, elle est bien là. Ne baisse jamais ta garde face à elle.

—Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle a bien essayé de lire en moi, mais je ne lui ai laissé voir que ce que nous avions travaillé dans nos dernières séances. Elle a d'ailleurs semblé s'en satisfaire, puisqu'elle n'a pas trop insisté. J'espère avoir réussi à ne pas lui montrer que je m'étais aperçue de quelque chose. Et si je peux éviter de la croiser de nouveau, je ne m'en porterai que mieux. Conclut-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre pour appeler Hermod.

Severus était retourné dans son laboratoire, et elle s'était installée sur le fauteuil du salon, un livre entre les mains, lorsqu'on avait frappé à la porte.

—Lily ? Que…

 **TBC**

* * *

A vos baguettes ! Trois, deux un... LUMOS !


	20. Les Maraudeurs

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** loulia, Zeugma, Juliana, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Cicidy, Emma, Fanny, Daidaiiro, Kyradelacour et Steph Rogue, pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

 **MERCI AUSSI à** Ariys, Marine, Manon et Zeugma pour vos retours sur le troisième OS de « Je te porte dans moi ».

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse !)

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Les Maraudeurs**

 **.**

Severus avait commencé son apprentissage au début du mois d'aout, comme prévu, les études supérieures du cursus Sorcier n'étant pas soumises au planning de l'année universitaire moldue, qui elles, ne débutait qu'en octobre.

Situés au cœur de l'université d'Oxford, les bâtiments de la partie Sorcière étaient exposés aux yeux de tout un chacun et ne se différenciaient de leurs homologues que par les sorts de repousse-moldus dont ils étaient entourés. Dès la rentrée moldue, les enseignants comme les étudiants, en robe ou en toge se fondaient sans encombre dans le décor.

Le jeune homme étant le seul aspirant à la Maîtrise de Potions, il avait donc la possibilité de suivre un planning totalement personnalisé. Il disposait d'un bel appartement dans le Collège Sorcier, et ne Transplanait à Cokeworth, le plus souvent en coup de vent, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, qu'une fois par semaine. Hermione était donc la seule maîtresse du logis en son absence. Elle connaissait les Protections de la maison, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs aidé à mettre en place, et le sort qui ouvrait le laboratoire. Après vérification de ses aptitudes, Severus l'avait autorisée à l'utiliser, à la condition de ne brasser que des potions qu'elle connaissait bien, et de ne faire aucune expérimentation en son absence. Et bien entendu, de ne toucher sous aucun prétexte à ses différents travaux en cours qu'il avait mis sous stase. S'il lui avait fallu une preuve de sa confiance, elle n'aurait pas pu en trouver de plus éclatante.

Severus travaillait jour et nuit, s'épuisant à la tâche, et s'attirant les foudres de Missy à chacun de ses retours, qui le voyaient toujours plus pâle et émacié que la fois précédente. Hermione aussi, s'inquiétait, mais elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait quoi que ce soit à ses habitudes. Arriver à décrocher en deux ou trois ans ce que d'autres mettent plus du double à obtenir avait dû lui demander un travail titanesque, et s'il y était arrivé une fois, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas aussi celle-là. Elle faisait en sorte d'interférer le moins possible avec les évènements, qui pour le moment, étaient, n'était-ce sa présence et la nouvelle détermination de Severus à ne pas rejoindre les Mangemorts, aussi conformes que possible à ce qui avait déjà eu lieu.

Même Lily semblait avoir oublié l'Impasse du Tisseur, ce qui compte tenu de l'emploi du temps de Severus, n'avait pour le moment aucune importance. D'ailleurs, Hermione avait foi dans le jugement de la jeune femme, et elle était confiante sur le fait qu'elle allait effectivement réfléchir et faire le bon choix.

Les éclats de rire qui sortaient par la porte restée ouverte du magasin de disques n'auraient pas retenu son attention, si elle n'avait reconnu une voix familière, qui se superposait à celle de Rod Steward _« If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, Come on, sugar, tell me so. »*_

—Bas les pattes, Sirius, c'est pas parce que ta copine t'a plaqué que tu peux te permettre de draguer la mienne ! S'exclama une deuxième voix masculine, rieuse, qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de Remus. « Adresse-toi à Lily !

—T'es malade ? James est bien trop jaloux, je tiens à ma peau !

Un autre éclat de rire général salua cette affirmation. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle s'adossa au mur, les bras repliés sur son estomac, en respirant avec difficulté. Ces voix, ces voix bien vivantes, joyeuses et insouciantes… La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu leurs propriétaires, ils étaient morts ! Allait-elle supporter de les revoir en face, jeunes et pleins de vie, sans risquer une crise de panique ? Cette fois, Severus n'était pas là pour l'aider à surmonter son angoisse… et d'ailleurs, étant donné les personnes en question, il valait mieux ! Elle déglutit difficilement, en serrant ses paupières pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Elle savait que si elle en laissait couler une seule, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'elle les rencontre, un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne pourrait pas toujours éviter la confrontation, surtout si elle restait amie avec Lily ! Elle renforça ses boucliers mentaux, et se força à respirer calmement, faisant appel aux techniques de relaxation que Severus lui faisait pratiquer avant chaque séance d'Occlumencie.

Lorsqu'elle s'estima assez préparée, Hermione se décida à entrer dans la boutique. Feignant d'ignorer le petit groupe, quatre garçons et deux filles dont Lily, elle fit mine de fouiller dans les bacs de 45 tours. Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

—Je peux vous aider, ma jolie ?

Elle attrapa le premier disque qui lui tombait sous la main, avant de tourner la tête vers le jeune homme brun. S'efforçant d'occulter l'image du parrain de Harry, tombant, comme au ralenti, au travers du Voile, elle répondit en priant pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

—Pas la peine, merci ! J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sur la pochette.

—Peine de cœur ? Pas de panique, je suis là !

Hermione regarda alors pour la première fois le disque qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Heureusement, sa mère avait possédé le même, et elle connaissait cette chanson.

—Merci, mais pas la peine d'avoir une peine de cœur** pour apprécier Bonnie Tyler. De plus, je suppose que si je vous écoutais, il ne me faudrait pas bien longtemps pour que ce soit le cas.

—Bien envoyé ! En voilà au moins une qui ne tombera pas toute rôtie dans les filets de notre séducteur de service.

Lança un grand jeune-homme brun, dont les lunettes faillirent avoir raison d'elle et la faire éclater en sanglots. A ce moment, Hermione réalisa brusquement que Harry avait porté les lunettes de son père, son oncle et sa tante n'ayant certainement pas trouvé utile de faire les frais d'une autre monture.

—Mais quels idiots vous faites ! de vrais gamins… Harmony ! Comment vas-tu ? Coupa Lily. « Arrêtez vos bêtises, c'est une amie !

L'interruption lui donna le temps de se reprendre, et au nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge de se desserrer. Les jeunes gens faisaient maintenant cercle autour d'elle.

—Viens que je te présente la bande : James, mon petit-ami, Sirius, le mauvais garçon mal éduqué que tu viens juste de rencontrer, Remus, la voix de la raison, et Dieu sait que les trois autres feraient mieux de l'écouter un peu plus souvent... Elle se tourna de l'autre côté. « … Mary, sa petite-amie, et Peter, le gentil garçon un peu timide. Voici Harmony, la présenta-t-elle. « Nous avons fait connaissance au début des vacances. Harmony est américaine, et elle vit en Angleterre depuis un peu plus d'un an. Elle compte se présenter aux ASPICs à Poudlard l'année prochaine, en candidate libre.

—Lily !

—Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont tous… comme nous !

—Oh ! Je vois ! Eh bien bonjour, enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

—Croyez bien que tout le plaisir est pour nous. S'inclina Sirius retrouvant ses manières de Sang-pur. « Américaine ? Je suis sûr que tout le monde ici a énormément de questions à vous poser. Nous avions prévu d'aller manger des glaces, accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ? Si vous avez le temps, bien entendu.

—En fait, j'allais rentrer, mais je ne suis pas à quelques minutes près, et je ne suis pas contre une glace, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire tout un documentaire sur les Etats Unis. C'est un sujet dont je commence à me lasser !

—Fortarôme ? Lança James à la cantonade.

Lily lui donna une tape sur le bras.

—S'il te plait, James, il n'y a pas de point de Transplanage près d'ici, et je n'ai pas envie de retourner à la maison tout de suite. Les glaces moldues sont très bonnes, et puis, dois-je te rappeler que nous avons décidé d'un après-midi _entier_ sans magie, pour que ces messieurs au sacro-saint sang pur puissent se rendre compte que ce n'est pas si terrible !

—Eh ! Je ne suis pas un Sang-pur, moi ! Et je suis d'accord, les glaces moldues sont aussi bonnes que les sorcières, peut-être meilleures. D'ailleurs même Dumbledore est de mon avis ! Les yeux ambrés de Remus pétillaient de malice. Merlin, que c'était difficile !

—Remus ! Poudlard, c'est fini ! Tu ne vas pas tout de même pas nous obliger à ingurgiter des sorbets au citron, en souvenir du vieux Dumby ?

La réflexion de Sirius eut le mérite de détendre Hermione, qui prit son air le plus innocent.

—Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les sorbets au citron ? C'est très bon, les sorbets au citron !

—C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas Dumbledore ! Figure-toi… le petit groupe entraîna Hermione vers l'échoppe d'un marchand de glaces, tout en riant, et en parlant tous en même temps.

Lorsqu'elle put enfin s'esquiver, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à parler le moins possible de son histoire supposée, et à éviter d'avouer où et chez qui elle vivait. Sur ce point-là, elle avait d'ailleurs été efficacement épaulée par Lily, qui n'avait manifestement pas encore fait son choix en ce qui concernait ses relations avec son ancien ami. Et surtout, _surtout_ , elle avait réussi à ne pas craquer !

Mais elle s'était crue plus forte qu'elle n'était. A peine arrivée à Spinner's End, elle s'effondra sur le fauteuil du salon et se mit à sangloter, et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Missy lui parlait, et s'inquiétait pour elle. Le bruit caractéristique d'un Transplanage, dans la pièce, réussit tout de même à lui faire lever la tête sur une étoffe sombre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Hormis Missy qui ne le faisait jamais à l'intérieur, seuls Severus et elle pouvaient Transplaner directement dans la maison, et on était en plein milieu de la semaine. Il n'aurait pas dû rentrer avant le dimanche ! Elle essuya ses joues d'une main rageuse.

—Severus ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

—Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Missy est venue me chercher, affolée. Elle semble penser qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose.

L'Elfe se tordait les mains, empêchée par l'interdiction des deux jeunes gens de se punir elle-même, elle avait l'air au désespoir.

—Miss Hermione pleurait. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Elle ne répondait pas à Missy. Missy a cru… Missy est une mauvaise Elfe. Missy n'a pas su veiller sur miss comme elle l'avait promis à monsieur Severus. Et Missy a dérangé monsieur Severus dans ses études.

—Non Missy, tu n'es pas une mauvaise Elfe, intervint Hermione. « C'est entièrement ma faute. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que tu me parlais. Se tournant vers le jeune homme. « Je suis désolée, Severus, je ne voulais pas te déranger !

—Que s'est-il passé ?

—Rien… enfin pas grand-chose. Je… je suis tombée sur Lily, elle était avec…

—Potter ! Cracha Severus. « Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Il t'a insultée ?

—Non ! _Non_. Il y avait bien James, en effet, mais aussi les autres, et la petite amie de Remus. Mais ils ont tous été charmants avec moi. Non, c'est juste que la dernière fois que j'ai vu Sirius et Remus ils étaient… morts. Alors lorsque je suis arrivée ici, j'ai… tu comprends, la tension et tout ça, j'ai craqué ! Mais…

—Je comprends. Je vais rester un moment. Et ce soir, tu prendras de la potion de sommeil sans rêves.

—Non ! A son grand étonnement, lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, elle affichait maintenant un grand sourire. « J'ai craqué en rentrant, je l'avoue, mais j'ai réussi l'épreuve, Severus ! Fit-elle en se plantant en face de lui. « _J'ai réussi_ , tu comprends ? J'y suis arrivée _toute seule_ ! J'ai pu parler et même rire avec eux ! Je ne me suis pas effondrée. Je… j'étais dans la rue, je les avais entendu parler, j'aurais pu ne pas entrer dans la boutique, mais j'ai voulu essayer… tu comprends, je voulais voir si j'étais assez forte ! Si mon Occlumencie était assez puissante pour réussir à occluder ce que je ressentais. Et _j'ai réussi_!

S'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant spontanément au cou, sans réfléchir. Après une seconde d'étonnement, il referma ses bras autour d'elle avec hésitation, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent tous les deux l'un de l'autre d'un même mouvement. Hermione était rouge comme une cerise.

« Je suis désolée !

— Il n'y a pas de mal, la parodia Severus avec un clin d'œil, en se référant à la fois où il l'avait embrassée, pour donner le change à Regulus, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. « Je devrais pouvoir survivre. Il y a pire, comme torture, et une étreinte n'est pas la chose la plus traumatisante qui me soit arrivée, entre ses murs. Et puis c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Il faut fêter ça. Missy ! Appela-t-il, « je vais rester pour le dîner, prépare-nous un bon dessert, et tu ouvriras une bouteille de vin des Elfes. Et se retournant vers Hermione, « bon, eh bien puisque je suis ici, et qu'apparemment tout va bien, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aille passer un moment dans le laboratoire.

—Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais en profiter pour te repos…

—S'il te plait, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi. Je connais mes limites ! Et puis, je ne vais que vérifier mes travaux en cours, il faut bien que je tienne Lucius au courant de mes avancées.

La tête abandonnée sur le dossier du fauteuil, elle savourait la quiétude de l'instant. La solitude n'était pas un problème pour Hermione. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle avait été confinée dans sa cachette, à Poudlard, elle pouvait sortir, voir du monde. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'entendre les allées et venues de Severus dans le laboratoire, dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte, le léger tintement des fioles, le froissement des feuilles de papier, tous ces petits bruits familiers qui avaient accompagné ses journées pendant le mois de juillet, tout cela lui manquait. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il faisait presque nuit, la bibliothèque était refermée, et elle était allongée sur le canapé.

—Bien dormi ? Severus était assis sur le fauteuil d'où il avait dû la faire léviter. « Je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Missy a mis le dîner sous stase en attendant que tu te réveilles. Ça va mieux ?

—Bien mieux, merci. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir, ni de rester, tu sais !

Il haussa les épaules.

—Missy était réellement dans tous ses états. Fit-il en se levant, et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Et je reconnais que cette petite pause ne m'a pas fait de mal non plus. Allez, à table !

Avait-il tiré trop fort ? avait-elle trébuché ? Le fait est, qu'elle se retrouva encore une fois tout contre lui, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se reculer, il l'avait saisie par la taille, et plongeait maintenant le velours sombre de ses yeux dans les siens. L'espace d'un battement de cils, le temps se suspendit, puis le regard de Severus descendit vers la bouche entrouverte de la jeune fille. Elle entendait un tambour résonner à ses oreilles, et elle s'aperçut que c'étaient les battements de son cœur. Lorsque ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, elle se sentit littéralement fondre, et elle comprit soudain d'où venait le sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait éprouvé un peu plus tôt. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber amoureuse de Severus Snape ! Il y avait Lily ! Il y avait leur mission ! Il y avait… puis il n'y eut plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que la douceur de la bouche du jeune homme, sa main soutenant sa nuque et jouant dans ses cheveux, sa langue quémandant un peu plus, ce qu'elle lui accorda volontiers, et la chaleur que ce baiser faisait naître en elle. Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne lentement, comme à regret.

—Je suis désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dû ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il baissait la tête, maintenant, laissant ses cheveux cacher son visage, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle s'efforça d'affermir une voix qui ne menaçait que trop de trembler.

—Ce n'est qu'un baiser, Severus ! Ça n'engage à rien ! Parfois, les gens ont besoin de… réconfort, et je crois que ce soir, nous en avions besoin tous les deux. Tu travailles beaucoup, et la solitude peut parfois peser bien lourd. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, ne vas pas te sentir coupable pour ça… et puis ce n'était pas désagréable du tout. En tout cas moi, je me sens bien mieux ! Fit-elle semblant de plaisanter d'une voix mal assurée. « Allez, viens, ne faisons pas attendre cette pauvre Missy plus longtemps.

 **TBC**

 _*Da ya think I'm sexy? (Rod Steward)  
**It's a heartache (Bonnie Tyler)_

* * *

Un 'tit Lumos, pour aider ma muse à garder le moral?


	21. Troubles

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** loulia, Zeugma, Guest, Kyradelacour, darkcorbeau, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Juliana, Steph Rogue, Daidaiiro, Fanny, Kahouette, Emma et Cicidy, pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

 **N/A :** Un chapitre un peu plus introspectif, conséquence directe du précédent. N'oublions pas que les réflexions sont écrites du point de vue des personnages, et peuvent donc être faussées par leur sensibilité ou leur vision personnelle des choses.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse !)

 **Enjoy & Review ! **

* * *

**Troubles**

.

Severus était retourné à Oxford dès leur repas, pris dans un silence gêné, terminé, après avoir obtenu d'Hermione la promesse de prendre une dose de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves avant de dormir. Lui-même ne s'était pas couché. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil, et il avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. L'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à embrasser Hermione, bien sûr, mais surtout, l'impression dérangeante qui s'en était suivie. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait éprouvé d'attirance pour aucune autre fille que Lily, et d'ailleurs, quelle fille se serait laissée aller à trouver Severus Snape, celui que les Maraudeurs appelaient le bâtard graisseux, à son goût ? Et pourtant Hermione ne s'en était pas offusquée. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, mieux, elle avait répondu à son baiser, et avait même semblé y prendre un certain plaisir.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser, lui qui se targuait d'avoir un contrôle quasi absolu sur son esprit.

C'était du désir, uniquement du désir ! Il s'était laissé trahir par ses hormones… et aussi peut-être par sa jalousie envers Potter. Jalousie ravivée par le récit que la jeune fille lui avait fait de son après-midi. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pour quoi elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, mais Hermione méritait mieux que ça… en tout cas mieux que lui, qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, avait passé des années à la critiquer et à la dévaloriser !

Il aimait toujours Lily, de cela il était certain. La douleur latente dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il pensait à elle, lorsqu'il l'imaginait dans les bras de James, lui était un constant rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais étrangement, cette même douleur, qui jusqu'à encore récemment ravivait sa haine pour le chef des Maraudeurs, déclenchait maintenant de plus en plus souvent autre chose en lui. Une impression de manque, l'attente insaisissable de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir, un sentiment de suspension, qui restait encore confus, mais qu'il savait instinctivement ne pas être lié à la jeune fille… et qu'il avait de moins en moins envie de combattre.

C'était déconcertant, et son esprit rationnel détestait ce qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Même s'il n'avait pas entrevu l'avenir, il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour comprendre que Lily n'avait jamais éprouvé à son égard autre chose que de l'amitié, et qu'elle ne serait jamais pour lui. Dans ce qui avait été son premier futur, Lily était morte en partie par sa faute, et la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de sombrer avait été de s'accrocher, de façon obsessive, presque malsaine, à cet amour non partagé. En repoussant toute autre forme d'attachement, il s'était volontairement dépouillé d'une partie de son humanité.

Au fond de lui-même, il n'avait pas envie de devenir ce qu'il avait entrevu dans la Pensine. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir l'homme que lui avait décrit Hermione. Dans ce nouveau chemin qu'il s'ouvrait devant lui, Lily lui avait pardonné, et lui, ne livrerait pas la prophétie à Voldemort. Dans un sens, cela apaisait un peu la culpabilité qu'il avait trainée depuis la fin de leur cinquième année envers son amie, et il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, il n'en serait pas responsable. Mais s'il commençait, même inconsciemment, à accepter qu'elle puisse se lier à un autre que lui, fusse ce crétin de Potter, il refusait d'accepter qu'elle doive mourir d'ici trois ans.

…

Octobre s'étirait dans une grisaille pluvieuse, et le froid était déjà bien installé. Hermione resserra autour d'elle le châle de laine couleur de feuille morte, qu'elle avait trouvé dans un tiroir de la commode de sa chambre, et qui avait dû appartenir à Eileen Snape, et raviva la flamme bleue, prisonnière du bocal qu'elle avait posé près d'elle. Elle avait neutralisé les courants d'air, et un feu ronflait haut et clair dans la cheminée, mais malgré tout, les vieux murs semblaient suinter le froid et l'humidité. Elle était assise au bureau qu'elle avait métamorphosé à partir d'un vieux cendrier sur pied qui n'était plus d'aucune utilité, dans le salon. Les manuels scolaires de septième année de Severus étaient étalés autour d'elle, sur la table, ou empilés par terre, ainsi que plusieurs cahiers, des stylos et des crayons moldus. Aussi bien pour elle que pour Severus, les parchemins, plumes et encriers étaient réservés au monde sorcier. Mais depuis un bon moment, elle fixait le vague, le menton appuyé sur ses mains. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à ses parents, à ses amis, à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Parfois elle se sentait comme une naufragée rejetée sur un rivage à la fois inconnu et étrangement familier.

Si elle allait à Londres, à son ancienne adresse, rencontrerait-elle ses parents ? Vivaient-ils déjà là ? Ses parents à qui elle avait effacé jusqu'au souvenir qu'ils avaient eu un enfant. S'ils étaient toujours vivants, c'était finalement mieux pour eux. Mais Seigneur qu'elle aurait aimé les revoir ! Rien qu'une fois, revoir le sourire de sa mère et le petit tic de son père, pour remonter ses lunettes sur son nez. Et Pattenrond ? Qu'était-il devenu, le fidèle compagnon de son adolescence ? Elle l'avait confié à Molly Weasley, avant de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, avec Harry et Ron.

Harry et Ron. Luna, Neville, Ginny, tous les autres… Lupin, étendu aux côtés de Tonks sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, leurs mains semblant encore se chercher au-delà de la mort… et jusqu'au professeur Snape, agonisant sur le plancher crasseux de la Cabane Hurlante. Luttant jusqu'au bout pour disputer à la mort quelques secondes supplémentaires, afin de lui délivrer son dernier message…

Le professeur Snape… Severus !

Severus était de plus en plus absorbé par ses études, il lui arrivait maintenant de passer plusieurs semaines d'affilée sans rentrer. Elle avait fini par demander à Missy de Transplaner à Oxford trois fois par semaine afin de s'assurer qu'il ferait au moins trois vrais repas. Au début, il avait bien un peu pesté pour la forme, mais autant elle que l'Elfe avaient été intransigeantes sur le sujet, et il avait fini par baisser les bras. D'autant que Missy restait près de lui, et le harcelait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait avalé jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, ce qui, s'il résistait, était autant de temps perdu pour son travail. En bon Serpentard, il avait accepté le compromis, et ne s'en portait que mieux. Hélas, elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'obliger à prendre plus de repos, et moins de potion de force pour pouvoir tenir le coup. Mais encore une fois, il avait déjà résisté une fois à ce traitement, et cette fois, au moins, il était mieux nourri.

Severus, et le vide que son absence faisait naître au creux de son estomac. Elle se morigéna. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais été le genre de fille chez qui la solitude faisait naître des idées romantiques, surtout si elle avait quelque chose à étudier. Et le programme de septième année était assez copieux pour occuper une grande partie de ses journées. Elle sortait peu, uniquement pour faire les courses. Ils n'avaient pas d'argent à dépenser en futilités. La bibliothèque et le vieux poste de télévision en noir et blanc suffisaient à combler ses rares envies de loisirs. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars, mais depuis quelques temps, depuis le soir où il l'avait embrassée, venaient s'y mêler d'autres rêves, aussi dérangeants qu'agréables, ou Severus n'était plus son détesté professeur, et où il faisait bien d'autres choses que mourir, entre ses bras…

Elle secoua la tête et éleva ses barrières mentales, barricadant ces pensées derrière les boucliers qu'il lui avait appris à construire. Il lui avait bien recommandé, en dehors des séances d'entraînement quotidiennes qu'elle pratiquait toujours, de ne s'en servir que le moins possible, lorsqu'elle était seule. Mais parfois, elle ne pouvait faire autrement, si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle !

Elle n'osait pas relancer Lily, depuis leur rencontre avec les Maraudeurs.

Loin des descriptions qu'elle avait pu en avoir dans sa précédente vie, il ne lui avait pas fallu très longtemps pour juger de leurs caractères respectifs.

Sirius s'était montré sous un jour charmant et futile, c'était manifestement le 'tombeur' du groupe, et elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il était joli garçon, beau parleur, cultivait une image à la fois bohême et sophistiquée, et savait parfaitement jouer de sa séduction naturelle. Mais une étincelle inquiétante passait parfois dans son regard, la même lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange. La folie des Black était latente chez la plupart des membres de sa famille. Ça n'excusait certainement rien, mais elle avait compris que cela pouvait expliquer son comportement envers Severus : il avait trouvé dans le jeune homme le parfait exutoire aux accès de cruauté qui remontaient régulièrement à la surface si policée du Sang-pur à la parfaite éduction.

La gentillesse et la bienveillance de Remus étaient déjà ses qualités dominantes, mais hélas aussi ses principales faiblesses. La dette qu'il pensait avoir vis-à-vis de ses amis, qui l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était, malgré, comme disait James, son 'petit problème de poils', et l'aidaient depuis des années à supporter au mieux sa condition, le rendaient beaucoup trop tolérant à leur égard. Mary McDonald, sa petite amie, était l'une des meilleures amies de Lily, et avait été sa camarade de dortoir durant toute sa scolarité. C'était une jolie blonde à l'air doux et timide, et ils avaient l'air très amoureux.  
Elle n'avait jamais connu Remus que seul, avant qu'il n'épouse Nymphadora Tonks, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il était advenu de la jeune fille. Avaient-ils rompu, ou avait-elle elle aussi, été comme ses amis victime d'un destin fatal ?

Peter Pettigrew était, tel que l'avait décrit Lily, un garçon timide et renfermé. Petit et rondouillard, on se demandait comment il avait pu atterrir parmi les Maraudeurs. Peut-être simplement parce que partageant leur dortoir, ils n'avaient pu faire autrement que de l'enrôler, afin d'être sûrs qu'il serait toujours 'de leur côté'. Ce qui le valorisait vis-à-vis des autres élèves, à Poudlard, mais le mettait aussi toujours systématiquement en position d'infériorité en comparaison de ses camarades. Plus grands, plus séduisants, plus doués, même le Loup-garou au Sang mêlé le surpassait en tout. Il avait dû nourrir une jalousie rentrée pendant les sept ans de sa scolarité. Fallait-il y voir les raisons de sa future trahison ? Etait-il, pour le moment, encore fidèle à ses amis, ou avait-il déjà basculé vers l'Ombre ? Lily l'avait qualifié de 'gentil'. Mais indépendamment du fait qu'elle savait ce qu'il ferait, ce qui faussait peut-être son jugement, ce n'était pas précisément le sentiment qu'il inspirait à Hermione. Sa gentillesse apparente était justement trop ostensible, elle sonnait faux.

James lui avait immédiatement été le moins sympathique des quatre. Sous des dehors qu'il essayait de faire paraître aussi 'cool' que ceux de Sirius, il était hautain, égoïste et condescendant. Il avait des façons de se comporter et de vous regarder qui lui rappelaient bien trop Draco Malfoy. Comment Lily avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel bellâtre ? Qu'elle se soit aperçue qu'elle n'éprouvait pas pour Severus ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et ait préféré mettre fin à leur relation, était une chose qu'elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Mais qu'elle se soit amourachée d'une petite frappe comme Potter en était une autre ! Parce que s'il était évident que James était le dominant de leur petit groupe, il était tout aussi évident que sans ses subalternes, il n'était pas grand-chose. De plus, pendant toute leur scolarité, ils avaient harcelé, à quatre, ou du moins à trois et demi, si on considérait que Remus, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, tout en étant complice, était le plus souvent passif, un garçon qu'elle disait avoir été son meilleur ami, sans aucune raison valable. Rien que cela aurait dû la dissuader de céder à ses avances !

Une sonnerie insistante la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, elle réalisa que c'était celle du vieux combiné téléphonique qui trônait sur un guéridon, dans l'entrée. La curiosité l'avait poussée, dès le premier jour, à vérifier que la ligne était toujours active. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle était étonnée que Severus conserve une chose qui ne lui était manifestement d'aucune utilité. Mais après qu'il lui eut expliqué que depuis des années, à la suite de la coupure de leur ligne, sa mère n'ayant plus les moyens de payer les factures, il 'pompait' l'électricité sur l'installation de ses voisins, elle avait supposé qu'il en était de même pour le téléphone.

La voix de sa conscience avait bien fait une timide tentative pour s'en offusquer un peu, au début, mais elle s'était vite tue, se rencognant dans le recoin de son esprit où elle se réfugiait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps.  
Aucun d'eux n'avait encore ni situation, ni revenus, et les faux-papiers et les vêtements avaient bien entamé leurs maigres ressources. Le jeune homme était bénéficiaire d'une bourse, et il était nourri et logé, pendant ses études, mais aussi peu qu'elle consomme, il fallait bien qu'elle mange ! Elle était un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu à supporter la première fois. Elle se promit de commencer à chercher un travail aussitôt que possible. Elle refusait de vivre aux crochets de Severus.

Peut-être pourrait-elle profiter du laboratoire pour brasser quelques potions pour un apothicaire ? Elle se promit d'en parler au jeune homme lors de son prochain passage. En attendant, elle profitait de son temps libre pour étudier le programme que lui avait transmis Poudlard, à l'aide des manuels de Severus, et pour refaire la décoration de la maison. Ils avaient passé plusieurs jours, avec l'aide de Missy à consolider les murs et la charpente, et à boucher les trous de la toiture de la vieille bâtisse, au début de leur séjour, mais Severus ne semblait pas se préoccuper de l'aspect des lieux où il habitait. Il détestait cette maison qui ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs. Et s'il avait convenu qu'il était effectivement nécessaire de la rendre habitable, il ne se souciait pas de la rendre confortable, ou agréable. Il avait déclaré à Hermione qu'il comptait y demeurer le moins de temps possible, en attendant mieux, et qu'elle pouvait y faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, à condition d'éviter le rouge et or. Elle ne se l'était pas fait répéter deux fois. La métamorphose avait toujours été une de ses matières préférées, et bientôt, à coup de légers changements par ci- par-là, afin de ne perturber ni Missy ni Severus, l'appartement avait commencé à prendre un aspect bien plus accueillant. Il ne comptait peut-être pas y rester très longtemps, et elle ignorait s'il y avait encore habité vingt ans plus tard, mais pour le moment, c'était elle qui était obligée de vivre là en permanence !

—Allo ?

—Harmony ? Je suis contente de tomber sur toi ! Je n'étais même pas sûre que la ligne existe encore.

—Lily ?

—Oh, bien sûr, excuse-moi ! Oui, c'est moi. Je voulais savoir si… si on pourrait se voir. Pour tout te dire, je me sens un peu… seule. James est très absorbé par le règlement de la succession de ses parents… Ils sont décédés tous les deux au début de l'été, pendant l'épidémie de Dragoncelle. Bien sûr, il pourrait laisser gérer l'entreprise familiale par les Gobelins, mais dans un premier temps, il a tenu à être initié aux affaires de son père. Ça lui prend énormément de temps, et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment.

—Bien sûr, tu peux venir quand tu veux, à moins que tu ne préfères qu'on se rencontre à l'extérieur.

—Pas spécialement, mais Severus…

—Severus est à Oxford, il ne rentre que le Dimanche, et encore pas toujours. Il ingurgite le programme de Maîtrise de Potions à une vitesse hallucinante. Chaque fois qu'il revient, j'ai toujours peur qu'il ne tombe raide, tellement il est maigre et épuisé.

—Il n'a jamais fait les choses à moitié. Je l'imagine assez réussir sa Maîtrise en deux fois moins de temps que les autres.

Hermione sourit. Lily connaissait bien son ami… du moins sur ce point-là.

« Je peux passer aujourd'hui, alors ? poursuivait Lily à l'autre bout du fil.

—Il n'y a pas de problème. J'en avais un peu marre de bûcher. Je t'attends, je mets la bouilloire à chauffer.

 **TBC**

* * *

Mercir d'éclairer mes journées avec vos Lumos !


	22. Confidences

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** Zeugma, Pacha8, LycorisSnape, Kyradelacour, Maxine3482, Saeh, Cicidy, Emilie09, darkcorbeau, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Juliana, Emma, Daidaiiro, Constancelcd, NaomiKuz, Arwengeld, Slythenclaw et Mademoiselle Mime, pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse ! )

 **N/A :** Discussion « féminine » et nouvelle explication entre Hermione et Lily, qui a un peu trop tendance à ne voir les choses qu'au travers du prisme Gryffondor/Maraudeurs…

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Confidences**

.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient entassé les nombreux coussins multicolores, qu'elles s'étaient amusées à transfigurer à partir de feuilles de papier, sur le vieux tapis, qui, après quelques coups de baguettes magiques, était maintenant épais et moelleux à souhait. Installées à même le sol, devant la cheminée, elles riaient de leur petit concours de métamorphose improvisé, en sirotant une tasse de thé brûlant. Hermione avait lancé le jeu, décrétant que le fauteuil et le canapé faisaient un peu trop 'mémères', et qu'elles seraient bien mieux au plus près de la source de chaleur principale.

—J'aurais dû appeler plus tôt ! C'est vraiment chouette d'avoir une amie sorcière dans le quartier. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons si nombreux, à Manchester. En tout cas, je n'en connais aucun autre. Et tu es vraiment très douée. Si tu as besoin d'aide, pour le programme, n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi. J'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, avant de commencer un apprentissage. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas encore bien fixée sur ce que je vais faire. En attendant, j'aide ma mère à la maison. Maintenant que Petunia est mariée, elle a un peu mal à s'habituer à la solitude.

—Ta sœur habite loin ?

—Au sud de Londres, dans le Surrey, une petite ville appelée Little Whinging.

—Je vois où c'est, je l'ai traversée une fois _'sur un Sombral, et poursuivie par des Mangemorts, pour extraire ton fils de chez ta sœur, et empêcher qu'il ne soit tué par Voldemort.'_ Mais tu as bien quand même une petite idée de vers quoi t'orienter ?

—J'aimerais travailler dans le milieu médical, Guérisseuse, Apothicaire ou Potioniste, j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir un peu. Les potions m'attirent vraiment. Sans pour autant prétendre à la Maîtrise, bien entendu. Je pense que le seul étudiant depuis bien longtemps qui soit capable d'atteindre ce niveau est Severus… je n'étais pas mauvaise, mais personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville à Poudlard. Si je te disais qu'il corrigeait même ses manuels, et le pire, c'est qu'il avait généralement raison, ses potions étaient toujours parfaites ! Oui, les potions ne seraient pas un mauvais choix, je pense. Et puis ça pourrait être utile dans l'entreprise de James. Son père était un potioniste reconnu, tu sais, il a fait fortune en créant une lotion capillaire… ce qui est un peu ironique lorsqu'on considère la tignasse de son fils !

—C'est exactement le genre d'études qui me plairaient à moi aussi. Alors si je comprends bien, tu comptes aller bientôt t'installer avec James ?

Lily sourit, en rougissant légèrement.

—On s'est fiancés cet été. Après la mort de ses parents, en fait. James voulait qu'on se marie tout de suite, pour selon ses propres mots 'clarifier la situation aux yeux de la société'. Mais moi, je préfère attendre un peu. On n'a que dix-huit ans ! Mais c'est un Sang-pur, et le monde sorcier n'a pas la même approche de la vie de couple, hors mariage, que les Moldus. Bref, même si je suis sûre de l'aimer, je n'ai pas envie de me lier pour la vie aussi rapidement.

—D'autant que ça ne vous empêche pas de vivre ensemble, non ? Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en faire étalage, après tout.

—Comme toi et Severus ? C'est justement là que le bât blesse. Apparemment, ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas chez les Sang-purs, même à notre époque. Question d'éducation. Ils sont tellement rétrogrades, sur certains points ! Mais je ne désespère pas d'arriver à le convaincre.

—Non, pas comme moi et Severus ! Répondit Hermione froidement. « D'ailleurs je crois te l'avoir déjà dit. Est-ce que tu m'accuses de mensonge ? C'est vrai que la plupart des Sang-purs sont un peu coincés sur ce point. James devrait demander des tuyaux à Sirius. J'ai l'impression que le charmant monsieur Black a réussi à trouver le chemin de l'évolution, lui.

—Oui, Sirius est suffisamment anticonformiste et en rébellion contre sa famille, pour envoyer promener les traditions poussiéreuses. Je suppose que dans le même cas, lui, aurait effectivement moins de réticences. Et en ce qui concerne Severus et toi… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais j'avoue qu'effectivement, je ne t'avais pas vraiment crue.

—Tu es sortie avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

—Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

—Comment dire... C'est plutôt une impression. Et puis il y a ton insistance sur ce point… on dirait presque que tu es… jalouse. Ou du moins assez exclusive, à son égard, malgré le fait que votre amitié soit terminée.

—Je ne… bon d'accord. Oui, je suis sortie avec lui. On avait quinze ans, ça n'a duré que quelques mois, juste avant que… qu'il…

—Ne te traite de Sang-de-bourbe !

—Oui.

—Et vous… vous avez… tu sais… ?

Lily laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

—Oui. Je suis Née-moldue et lui est un Sang-mêlé, nous n'avions pas les mêmes préjugés. C'était pendant l'été. Il venait de traverser une période difficile, il avait besoin de… réconfort, et moi, de mon côté, j'étais… Eh bien j'étais sûre qu'avec lui je n'avais rien à craindre. Tu sais… les garçons qui se vantent… qui racontent à leurs copains… les… moqueries, tout ça... Bref, une chose en entrainant une autre… humm…

« C'était… c'était notre première fois à tous les deux. Ça se passait bien, il est… elle détourna le regard en rougissant. « Eh bien, il est plutôt… doué. Mais je n'ai jamais envisagé que ça deviendrait vraiment sérieux entre nous. Je pensais que ça durerait le temps des vacances, et qu'après, tout pourrait redevenir comme avant… Et puis je me suis rendue compte que ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi était beaucoup plus fort que cela aurait dû être à notre âge. Merde, on n'avait que quinze ans, ça aurait dû rester une passade d'ados, un amour de vacances ! Cette passion… Ça m'a fait peur. Il était mon ami, mais je n'aurais jamais pu l'aimer comme il l'aurait voulu.

Hermione était horrifiée. Même pour ça, il avait été trompé, utilisé. Lily avait profité de ses sentiments pour elle pour s'assurer une première expérience réussie, tout en sachant déjà qu'elle le laisserait tomber à la première occasion ! Et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte du mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Elle s'appliqua à dissimuler sa colère le plus possible, sans toutefois y parvenir complètement.

—Et il t'a fourni le prétexte idéal pour une rupture spectaculaire et définitive ! Je pense, sans vouloir t'offenser, qu'entre ça, et les Maraudeurs qui l'ont harcelé à quatre contre un pendant des années, le fameux courage des Gryffondors devrait être un peu réévalué !

Lily gardait maintenant la tête baissée, n'osant pas affronter en face le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

—Tu as raison, j'ai été un peu lâche sur ce coup-là, avoua-t-elle. « J'aurais pu être moins intransigeante, mais… finalement, pour lui, il a peut-être mieux valu une coupure nette, qui lui permette de passer à autre chose.

—Qui lui permette de _… de passer à autre chose !_ Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que à quoi, _justement_ , il a failli passer ? Tu es totalement inconsciente ou quoi ? Ouvre les yeux, Lily ! Il t'aimait comme un dingue, et je pense qu'il t'aime toujours, d'ailleurs. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi, et toi… toi, tu t'es servie de lui, et ensuite, tu l'as rejeté comme si le passé n'avait jamais existé, tu l'as abandonné. Après t'avoir perdue, il n'avait plus rien, plus personne pour l'empêcher de franchir le dernier pas vers les seuls qui ne le repoussaient pas ! Si au moins tu avais accepté de l'écouter ! Si au moins il avait pu conserver ton amitié, à défaut d'autre chose, il n'aurait pas été si près de devenir un Mangemort !

—De quel droit est-ce que tu te permets de me dire tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser ? Et d'ailleurs, comment pourrais-tu savoir…

Malgré l'agressivité de son ton, Lily évitait toujours son regard. Elle releva vivement la tête vers elle, lorsqu'Hermione cingla :

—Parce qu'il me l'a dit !

Un silence coupant comme une lame de rasoir s'abattit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Puis Hermione se jeta à l'eau. Cette histoire, elle l'avait peaufinée avec Severus, si elle passait le test de Lily, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les autres n'y croient pas aussi.

« D'abord, il faut que je te raconte comment nous avons fait connaissance.  
Nous nous sommes rencontrés chez Fleury & Botts, plus précisément dans la section Potions, l'année dernière, au début de l'été. Nous voulions tous les deux le même livre, mais il n'en restait plus qu'un exemplaire. Il avait l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que moi, alors je le lui ai laissé, j'avais tout mon temps, et je pouvais attendre le réapprovisionnement. Pour me remercier, il m'a invitée à prendre un café au Chaudron Baveur, où je louais une chambre à cette époque. Nous nous sommes mis à parler de potions, et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Lorsque nous avons remarqué que Tom servait le dîner, nous avons décidé de manger ensemble. Et comme tu dis, une chose en entraînant une autre, nous avons fini la soirée devant un verre. Je devrais plutôt dire devant plusieurs verres.

« Peu à peu, la conversation a dévié vers des sujets plus personnels. Je sortais moi-même d'un chagrin d'amour, c'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça que j'avais quitté les États Unis. L'alcool aidant, je lui ai parlé de Ron, et il m'a parlé de… il ne m'a jamais dit son nom, mais maintenant je comprends que c'était toi. Je sais que ça peut sembler hors caractère, venant de lui, mais finalement, c'est parfois bien plus facile de se confier à un inconnu. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu beaucoup d'autres personnes à qui il aurait pu le faire, et il avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin.  
Il était réellement dans un sale état, et il a fini par m'avouer qu'il avait été approché par des émissaires de Voldemort. Il avait entendu parler de lui comme d'un sorcier et un Potioniste très prometteur, et il voulait se l'attacher. Être _sollicité_ par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne était extrêmement flatteur pour lui, qui avait l'habitude d'être rejeté de partout. Il en parlait avec une sorte de fièvre, assez effrayante. C'est là que j'ai compris sur quelle pente dangereuse il était en train de s'engager.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais une chambre au Chaudron Baveur et dans l'état où il était, il valait mieux qu'il n'essaye pas de Transplaner. Nous avons partagé le lit. Ne te méprends pas, sans y faire autre chose que dormir. Le lendemain, j'ai réussi à le raisonner un peu. A lui faire promettre d'attendre au moins d'avoir passé ses ASPICs avant de prendre une décision définitive. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu arriver le convaincre, mais j'y suis finalement parvenue. Peut-être simplement parce que finalement, tout au fond de lui, il n'était pas aussi convaincu qu'il voulait le paraître !

« Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois, cet été-là. Spinner's End et son père n'étaient pas particulièrement accueillants, et il passait pas mal de son temps à trainer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il lui arrivait de passer des après-midis entiers à bouquiner, assis sur un banc.  
La première fois, c'était par hasard. J'avais réussi à trouver un hébergement, pour trois fois rien, chez une vieille dame, qui habitait à côté d'une boutique d'apothicaire, et qui recherchait quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Nous nous sommes rencontrés devant sa porte, alors qu'il venait d'acheter des ingrédients. Ensuite, à chaque fois qu'il venait, il me prévenait, et nous allions prendre un café ou une glace en discutant, le plus souvent dans le Londres moldu, ne t'en déplaise. Il n'avait personne d'autre avec qui parler, et à part notre point de vue sur tu-sais-qui, nous partagions énormément de centres d'intérêts. Nous avions parfois des discussions épiques à ce sujet, mais Severus est assez intelligent pour comprendre des arguments valables. Petit à petit, je sentais sa résolution faiblir, et je n'en étais que plus déterminée à le tirer de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« La vieille dame chez qui j'habitais est morte au début du mois de mai, et j'ai dû quitter ma chambre et retourner au Chaudron Baveur. A la fin du mois, j'ai reçu une lettre de Severus, qui m'informait de la mort de son père. Il m'envoyait aussi un Portoloin pour Spinner's End, où il devait se rendre pour les obsèques. Il voulait discuter, me disait-il. C'est alors qu'il m'a appris que tu avais accepté de lui parler, et que tu lui avais pardonné son insulte… tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point il était heureux ! Il avait beaucoup réfléchi, m'a-t-il confié, et il avait décidé de se détourner définitivement de Voldemort. En apprenant que je me retrouvais à la rue, il m'a proposé de m'héberger, à présent que son père n'était plus là. Voilà comment je suis arrivée ici. Et comment je sais tout ce que je sais.

Lily était restée silencieuse pendant tout le récit, et Hermione commençait à se demander à quel point elle avait été convaincante, lorsque deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, qui avait porté une main à sa bouche et affichait maintenant un air atterré.

—Je… je n'avais pas réalisé ! Oh, je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, mais je suppose que venant de l'extérieur, tu as tout de suite eu un autre regard sur la situation. Moi, je ne voyais que son intérêt pour la Magie Noire et ses amis, fils de Mangemorts, ou Mangemorts eux-mêmes. Je… J'imagine que toutes ces années à Poudlard, à vivre quotidiennement la rivalité entre les Maisons dans cette ambiance de guerre latente a altéré mon jugement. Personne, dans mon entourage ne comprenait notre amitié, et lorsque c'est arrivé… j'étais tellement choquée… et ils étaient tous là, à me répéter combien ils avaient eu raison toutes ces années, et… eh bien j'avoue que j'ai finalement baissé les bras.

—Et puis il y avait James, n'est-ce pas ?

—Pas au début. Je veux dire… il me harcelait pour que je sorte avec lui depuis des années, mais il ne m'intéressait pas. Je considérais les Maraudeurs comme une bande de crétins sans cervelle, plus préoccupés par leur image et leurs plaisanteries débiles que par leurs études. Mais à partir de ce moment-là, il a commencé à changer. Il peut se montrer vraiment adorable, tu sais. Ils ont _vraiment_ tous changé, ils peuvent paraître superficiels, parfois, mais ce n'est plus comme avant. Ils ont mis du plomb dans la cervelle, surtout depuis que la guerre s'intensifie.

—Je l'espère pour toi.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lily était de nouveau sur la défensive.

—Que j'ai des doutes sur le fait que des harceleurs qui sont restés impunis pendant des années, aussi graves qu'aient été leurs actes, puissent tout d'un coup décider de changer aussi radicalement que tu sembles le dire. Lily ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre, mais elle leva une main apaisante. « Mais après tout je ne les connais pas, et comme je te l'ai dit, j'espère pour toi que c'est vraiment le cas. Ceci dit, je pense que tu as eu raison de ne pas te précipiter dans un mariage trop hâtif. Acheva-t-elle.

Malgré les paroles parfois un peu dures échangées de part et d'autre, les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent en bons termes, et en se promettant de se revoir prochainement. En refermant la porte, Hermione était assez satisfaite d'elle-même. Manifestement, Lily n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contredite, et encore moins critiquée. Mais elle était intelligente, et Hermione était au moins aussi obstinée qu'elle. En toute objectivité, elle estimait avoir gagné cette manche. Lily finirait sûrement par savoir faire la part des choses.

Elle revint dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qu'affectionnait Severus lorsqu'il était à la maison. Lily avait eu l'air de réaliser qu'il avait failli tomber dans les griffes de Voldemort en grande partie à cause d'elle, et une part d'elle s'en réjouissait pour le jeune homme, qui retrouverait peut-être bientôt son amie, à défaut d'une amante. Cela avait été son but premier. Elle sentait que Severus ne pourrait être totalement libéré de ses démons que si Lily lui accordait un pardon plein et entier. Alors pourquoi ses yeux lui brûlaient-ils comme ça ? Pourquoi respirer était-il soudain aussi difficile ? Missy s'était pourtant occupée de ramoner la cheminée, à la fin de l'été ! Elle n'entendit pas l'Elfe s'approcher d'elle, et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle posa timidement une main sur son bras.

—Miss Hermione a bien fait de dire ce qu'elle pensait ! Missy n'a jamais compris ce que monsieur Severus trouvait à miss Lily. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment souciée de monsieur Severus, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était apprendre des choses sur son monde.

—Missy ! S'il t'entendait…

—Il n'entend pas Missy, et Missy est affranchie. Elle est libre de dire ce qu'elle pense ! Miss Lily est jolie et gentille, et Missy l'aime bien, mais c'est une enfant gâtée qui a l'habitude d'être le centre du monde. Elle n'a jamais pu comprendre la vie que monsieur Severus menait ici. C'est vrai qu'elle l'a parfois défendu, à Poudlard, mais le plus souvent, elle lui répétait de les laisser faire. Hermione comprit qu'elle parlait des Maraudeurs. « Qu'ils finiraient bien par se lasser et le laisser tranquille s'il savait se montrer le plus intelligent. Mais il ne se sont jamais lassés, et Missy ne pouvait rien faire. Rien ! Les Elfes de Maison n'ont pas le droit de se mêler des problèmes ou des querelles des sorciers. Si Missy avait essayé de le défendre, elle aurait été renvoyée, et puis monsieur Severus lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire. Miss Hermione ne doit pas perdre espoir, monsieur Severus finira par ouvrir les yeux, maintenant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprend.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux d… ?

Mais l'Elfe avait déjà quitté la pièce.

 **TBC**

* * *

Continuez de m'envoyer tout plein de Lumos ! Ils illuminent ma vie et mon cœur... I love you!


	23. Tiberius

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** simple lectrice, NaomiKuz, Arwengeld, Lyka Opale, LycorisSnape, darkcorbeau, Saeh, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Juliana, Emilie09, Zeugma, Slythenclaw, Daidaiiro, Kahouete, Cicidy, Steph Rogue, Fanny et Emma pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse ! )

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Tiberius**

.

Le 'crack' du Transplanage, presqu'immédiatement suivi d'un glapissement aigu et d'un chapelet de paroles à peine compréhensibles tellement elles s'entrechoquaient à toute vitesse, fit se précipiter Hermione hors du salon. Depuis près de trois semaines, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres nouvelles de Severus qu'un mot griffonné à la va-vite, que lui avait apporté Hermod. Suivant à la lettre l'adage 'pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles', elle ne s'était pas plus inquiétée que ça.

Il était dos à elle, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée, où il venait tout juste de se matérialiser, une Missy gesticulante et semblant atteinte de logorrhée aigue, debout en face de lui. Elle distingua un mouvement de bras, et l'Elfe arrêta de brailler, sans pour autant cesser ses gesticulations.

—Assez Missy ! Si tu ne me promets pas de te taire immédiatement, je te laisse comme ça pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce que je reparte.

—Severus ! Je suis contente de te voir. Tu restes une semaine ? C'est Noël !

—Non, c'est Halloween ! Répondit-il en se retournant, permettant ainsi à Hermione de comprendre pourquoi Missy était dans tous ses états. Elle hoqueta en portant une main à sa bouche, pendant qu'il poursuivait, ignorant sa réaction. « Maître Stoke m'a pour ainsi dire mis à la porte, sous prétexte qu'il voulait aller fêter Samain avec sa famille.

Hermione aurait pu éclater de rire devant son air frustré, s'il n'avait pas été dans un tel état.

Il aurait pu poser pour une allégorie de l'épuisement. Les épaules voutées, Les traits creusés. Sa maigreur avait atteint des sommets, des cernes violacés soulignaient ses yeux injectés de sang et son teint plus livide que jamais. Ses cheveux gras et sales pendaient lamentablement le long de ses joues, ombrées d'une barbe de trois jours, qui ne lui allait définitivement pas. Elle ravala in-extremis un commentaire qui ne serait pas mieux reçu de sa part que ne l'avaient été ceux de l'Elfe, qui continuait à s'agiter en silence.

—Allez, laisse-là tranquille, plaida-t-elle en désignant la petite Créature. « Je suis sûre qu'elle va se taire et aller préparer un bon repas pour le retour du fils prodige… et non, je ne me trompe pas de mot ! N'est-ce pas Missy ?

L'Elfe secoua frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, et disparut dans la cuisine en silence, dès que Severus eut levé le sortilège de Blocklang qui l'empêchait de parler.

« Et qui te dis que ce n'est pas le cas ? Poursuivit-elle, se référant à ce que venait de dire Severus.

—Il n'a pas de famille !

Cette fois, Hermione ne put retenir un gloussement moqueur.

« Tu trouves ça amusant ? Aboya le jeune homme. La jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

—Un peu, oui ! Pauvre Maître Stoke, obligé de ruser pour se débarrasser de son Padawan, afin de pouvoir enfin souffler un peu, en l'obligeant, au passage, à prendre du repos ! Franchement, Severus, il y a longtemps que tu ne t'es pas regardé dans une glace ? Ou bien tu as finalement décidé de te rallier à Tu-sais-qui et de passer du côté obscur ? Parce que là, tu commences sérieusement à ressembler au fils de Dark Sidious et de Dracula.

Répondit-elle en conjurant un miroir qu'elle lui mit sous le nez. Il repoussa son bras d'un mouvement agacé, avant de se débarrasser de sa cape en marmonnant entre ses dents quelque chose à propos de femelles enquiquinantes et de film débile pour cerveaux ramollis.

« Tss tss… Je ne m'aventurerai pas à te répéter ce qu'a vraisemblablement dû te susurrer Missy à l'oreille lorsque tu es arrivé, mais tu devrais vraiment aller prendre une douche et essayer de dormir un peu avant le déjeuner. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as réellement l'air exténué, et le Transplanage n'a pas dû arranger les choses. Quant au film débile… il me semble vaguement me souvenir que c'est toi, qui as voulu aller le voir !

Il lui jeta un regard noir, et se dirigea vers l'escalier sans plus argumenter. Ce qui, s'il en avait fallu une, aurait pu constituer une preuve supplémentaire qu'il était réellement au bout du rouleau.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, trois heures plus tard, il ne semblait pas en bien meilleure forme, mais au moins était-il rasé de près, ses cheveux étaient propres et ses yeux un peu moins rougis par le manque de sommeil.

Même si son orgueil refusait de lui faire admettre son épuisement, Severus passa les deux jours suivants à se trainer entre son lit, le salon et la cuisine. Il n'émit même pas l'intention d'entrer dans le laboratoire. Et dès qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil, avec un livre ou un journal, ce dernier finissait invariablement par terre ou sur ses genoux, au bout de quelques minutes. Hermione poursuivait ses révisions silencieuses, dans le salon, en veillant à ce que le feu y maintienne une température agréable. Et lorsqu'il se réveillait, avec les jambes ou les épaules recouvertes d'un plaid qu'il n'y avait pas placé, il se contentait de la regarder pensivement, sans faire de commentaires.

Le lendemain de son arrivée, laissant Severus faire la grasse matinée, elle était allée faire des courses afin que Missy puisse leur concocter des repas plus substantiels que ceux, assez chiches, qu'elle prenait habituellement lorsqu'elle était toute seule. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était heureuse de son retour et remerciait mentalement Maître Vittelius de l'avoir forcé à prendre cette semaine de repos forcé.

Le trente et un en fin d'après-midi, Severus descendit dans la tenue qu'il avait portée chez les Malfoy, et demanda à Hermione si elle voulait bien aller mettre sa robe de soirée.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, on fête quelque chose ?

—Nous sortons. C'est Samain après tout, autant ce soir qu'un autre. A moins que tu n'aies prévu autre chose…

—N-Non mais… Où… ?

—C'est une surprise !

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, une bonne heure plus tard, il était assis au bureau, en train d'examiner attentivement ses fiches de notes. Debout sur le seuil, elle le contempla un moment, s'attendant presque à le voir apposer un commentaire lapidaire sur celle qu'il tenait à la main. Elle finit par toussoter, dans le plus pur style Ombrage, pour signaler sa présence. Il leva les yeux, son air exagérément excédé démenti par une étincelle au fond du regard et un vague frémissement des lèvres, qui aurait presque pu passer pour une ébauche de sourire.

—Les femmes mettent-elles vraiment autant de temps pour enfiler une robe ? J'espérais que c'était une légende urbaine.

—Les hommes préviennent-ils toujours au dernier moment, lorsqu'ils invitent une femme à sortir ? Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac. « Ne te plains pas, j'ai été extrêmement rapide, suivant les critères de la plupart des femmes.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, et prenant sa main gauche dans les siennes, il exposa son bras à la lumière. Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, la porte du laboratoire pivota et un petit pot à onguent flotta jusqu'à lui. Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Elle avait déjà masqué sa cicatrice sous la couche de fond de teint et le Glamour qu'elle avait déjà utilisés lors de la soirée chez les Malfoy. Lorsque Severus commença à étaler la préparation, après avoir annulé le sortilège, elle reconnut le « démaquillant » spécial qu'il avait conçu spécialement pour la circonstance. Depuis qu'elle appliquait l'onguent que lui avait préparé le jeune homme, la cicatrice s'était nettement atténuée, mais le mot était encore bien lisible, sur la peau blanche de son avant-bras.

—Qu'est-ce que… ?

—Là où nous allons, je préfère avancer à découvert. Et si cela déplait à notre hôte, alors nous repartirons, c'est tout.

Reposant le pot sur le bureau, il entraina Hermione dans l'entrée, où étaient suspendues leurs capes d'hiver.

—Je peux savoir où nous allons, maintenant ?

—Patience, bientôt. Attrape ça.

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti de sa poche une vieille clé, et passé un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. « Nec aspera terrent. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du code d'activation du Portoloin lorsqu'elle sentit la sensation honnie lui vriller les entrailles.

—Ohhh ! Je déteste ça. Mais que je _déteste_ ça ! Grogna-t-elle en s'appuyant contre lui, dès qu'ils se furent rematérialisés.

—Quoi ? Que je ne te dise pas où nous allons, ou les Portoloins ?

—Les deux !

—Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une fiole, qu'elle descendit d'une goulée, sans même vérifier de quoi il s'agissait. Au bout de quelques secondes, la sensation de nausée et les vertiges disparurent, et elle bénit intérieurement sa prévoyance. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour la première fois. Ils étaient Apparus devant un immense portail de fer forgé, qui n'était pas sans rappeler les grilles de Poudlard, orné en son centre d'un grand cercle, entourant un arbre de vie ouvragé. Au-dessus du cercle, et s'ouvrant comme lui en deux à l'ouverture du portail, la lettre « P », surmontée des trois mots qui avaient servi d'activateurs à la clé. Levant les yeux vers son compagnon, elle demanda :

—C'est… ce que je pense ?

—Oui ! C'est le manoir des Prince. J'ai écrit à mon grand-père, lorsque Maître Stoke m'a donné ce congé. Autant que cette semaine ne soit pas tout à fait perdue ! Il m'a répondu qu'il serait ravi de me rencontrer à l'occasion de Samain.

—Et moi ?

—Quoi toi ?

—Je suppose qu'il n'a pas émis le désir de me rencontrer, moi ? Il aurait peut-être mieux valu…

—Que nous le voulions ou pas, d'une certaine manière, tu fais partie de ma vie, et ça risque de durer un petit moment. Autant mettre d'emblée toutes les cartes sur la table, au moins nous serons fixés immédiatement.

—C'est pour ça que tu as découvert ma cicatrice ! Une 'compagne' illégitime, du moins aux yeux du monde, et qui plus est, née moldue, c'est un peu la totale pour un vieil aristocrate de Sang pur dont la fille s'est enfuie avec un Moldu. Et je suppose que le code d'activation du Portoloin était la devise de ta famille ?

—Oui. Ça signifie, en gros, 'ils ne craignent pas les épreuves'.

Hermione ricana.

—Eh bien, elle est appropriée, ce soir, non ?

Severus semblait hésiter, à présent.

—Je…

—Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

—Je me rends compte maintenant que je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te forcer la main. Tu peux encore rentrer à Spinner's End, si tu le désires.

—N'espère pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement Severus Snape ! J'avoue que j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant, mais je ne partirai pas. Ecoute, je me doute que malgré tes airs bravaches, ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Souviens-toi de que je t'ai dit, je suis ton amie, et les amis se soutiennent dans les épreuves… même si tu es, du moins à moitié, sensé ne pas les craindre. Termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Une lueur tremblotante s'avançait vers eux dans l'ombre. « Pas besoin de chercher la sonnette, je pense que tu étais attendu !

Le vieil Elfe de Maison avait jeté un regard intrigué à Hermione avant de s'incliner en silence devant Severus. Le sang des Prince coulait dans ses veines, et l'instinct de la petite créature le percevait. Après avoir parcouru une longue allée bordée d'arbres centenaires, ils furent introduits dans un hall de bonnes dimensions, où l'Elfe, toujours sans un mot, les débarrassa de leurs capes de voyage, avant d'ouvrir une porte à deux battants, s'effaçant pour leur livrer le passage.

La pièce, qui devait ou avait dû être le salon de réception du manoir, était immense, ornée de tableaux de famille qui les observaient sans aucune discrétion, alors qu'ils avançaient vers la cheminée monumentale qui occupait une grande partie du mur du fond. Instinctivement, Hermione se rapprocha de Severus, qui prit ses doigts entre les siens et les serra légèrement en un geste rassurant.

Un homme se tenait debout devant la cheminée, grand, droit et mince. Ses longs cheveux, aussi noirs que ceux de Severus, étaient marqués de fils blancs, et retenus en catogan sur sa nuque, à l'exception des deux mèches qui encadraient son visage. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Hermione pouvait constater des ressemblances flagrantes avec son compagnon. Ce qui semblait assez normal, étant donné que le jeune homme ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, d'après la photo qu'elle avait pu voir lorsqu'elle faisait des recherches sur 'Le Prince de sang-mêlé'.

Il était vêtu d'un frac noir, sur un pantalon de même couleur, une chemise blanche, un gilet et une cravate ivoires. Hermione qui commençait à se détendre nota avec amusement le goût commun au grand-père et au petit-fils pour les costumes dans le style du dix-neuvième siècle, plutôt que pour les robes de sorciers traditionnelles. Déjà, lors de leur passage chez madame Guipure, les robes de travail qu'il avait dû acheter en vue de son apprentissage, l'avaient fait pester « on se demande à quoi peuvent servir tous ces mètres de tissu ! » avait suivi un grommellement à peine intelligible sur certaines traditions stupides. Hermione avait répondu avec un petit rire, « oh, crois-moi, tu leur avais trouvé une utilité certaine, pour impressionner les élèves, à Poudlard ! »

L'impression qu'ils étaient scrutés, analysés, pendant tout le temps de leur trajet de la porte à la cheminée se renforça lorsqu'elle sentit, aux limites de son esprit, une sensation familière. L'attaque était beaucoup plus fine et discrète que celle de Bellatrix. En élevant les barrières que Severus lui avait enseignées, elle se rendit compte que s'il avait vraiment voulu passer outre, elle aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal à l'en empêcher qu'elle n'en avait eu avec la sorcière. Mais la pression se relâcha aussitôt, comme s'il s'était plus agi d'un test, que d'une réelle volonté de la sonder. Il regardait maintenant Severus dans les yeux, et un léger sourire teinté d'approbation, se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que les jeunes gens s'arrêtaient enfin devant lui.

Il s'inclina cérémonieusement devant Hermione, avant de tendre la main à son petit-fils, une lueur sarcastique, étrangement familière, dans le regard.

—Je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi charmante visite ! Le vieil homme que je suis en est comblé, et ces vieux murs illuminés… Cartes sur tables, n'est-ce pas ? Revint-il à Severus. « Attaque directe ! Tu ne veux pas perdre ton temps en vaines palabres. Aussi entêté que ta mère, je constate : soit j'accepte tout, soit tu repars.

—Vous avez parfaitement cerné et résumé les choses, monsieur. Répondit Severus en inclinant légèrement la tête.

—Et ceci… Tiberius pointait l'avant-bras gauche d'Hermione. « En fait également partie, n'est-ce pas ?

—C'est exact. Rien ne vous échappe. C'en est même l'une des composantes les plus importantes.

—Oui, je suppose que de savoir ce que j'en pense est l'une des choses primordiales pour toi en ce moment. Tu as dû longuement hésiter avant d'accepter de me rencontrer, d'autant que ta mère n'a pas dû te chanter les louanges de son vieux père intransigeant.

—Ma mère ne m'a jamais dit un mot contre vous, monsieur. Elle s'en est tenue au strict minimum, lorsque j'ai été assez grand pour lui demander pourquoi je n'avais pas de grands-parents, comme les autres enfants. Elle vous respectait, et je pense que malgré le fait que vous l'ayez reniée, elle n'a jamais vraiment cessé de vous aimer. De plus, je sais que vous avez essayé de renouer des liens avec elle, lorsque j'étais enfant. J'ai trouvé votre lettre, dans l'un de ses livres. Elle l'avait conservée.

—Eileen… la voix du vieil homme flancha sur le prénom de sa fille. Je suis peut-être ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler un Sang-pur, mais je ne suis pas un idiot dégénéré par la consanguinité, Severus. Ta mère avait choisi de s'enfuir pour épouser un Moldu, mais même cela, j'aurais pu finir par l'accepter, s'il l'avait traitée comme elle le méritait.

Il leva une main pour arrêter les mots qui se formaient déjà sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Oh je sais ! Et je me suis assez mordu les doigts d'avoir été assez stupide pour lui dire de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison si elle s'obstinait, dans un moment de colère.  
Les Prince n'ont jamais été très regardants sur le statut du sang de ceux qu'ils choisissaient d'épouser, mais, et je sais que ce n'est certes pas une excuse valable, il n'y avait jamais eu de Moldus dans la famille, et sur le moment, cela m'avait semblé inconcevable. Par la suite, j'ai eu tout le temps de réfléchir… J'aimais ma fille, contrairement à ce que tu penses peut-être, mais lorsque j'ai enfin compris que j'avais réagi trop impulsivement, il était trop tard. Ta grand-mère est morte sans avoir revu son enfant, et j'en traine la culpabilité depuis des années.

Un silence pesant suivit cette affirmation. Hermione pensait à son ancien professeur, Severus à ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine, et Tiberius semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Sa voix tremblait de colère lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Ceux qui ont fait ça à ton amie sont indignes de leur rang et de leur nom. Qui qu'ils soient !

Il les invita à prendre place dans les confortables fauteuils qui jouxtaient la cheminée, et fit venir à eux un plateau déjà préparé sur une desserte, qui vint en douceur se poser sur une table basse. Il prit le temps de servir un vieux whisky moldu pour Severus et un autre pour lui, ainsi qu'un verre d'hydromel doré pour Hermione, avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai suivi ton parcours, Severus. Dumbledore avait accepté de me tenir discrètement au courant de tes progrès. Et j'avoue que j'ai un moment craint que tu ne te sois laissé corrompre par ce soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres de pacotille et ses idées sur la suprématie du Sang. Elles rappellent un peu trop celles d'un certain Hitler, contre lequel un certain nombre de Sorciers lucides s'étaient alliés avec les Moldus dans les années quarante. Ce furent de noires années que celles où Grindelwald et Dumbledore faillirent faire basculer notre monde dans les Ténèbres. Heureusement que Dumbledore s'est repris assez tôt. Notre petit groupe seul n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de chances, sans sa victoire contre son ancien allié !

« J'ai connu Tom Jedusor. Severus haussa un sourcil, amenant un mince sourire sur les lèvres de son grand-père. « Oui, je dois être l'un des seuls à se souvenir de son nom véritable… ou à _vouloir s'en souvenir_! J'étais en cinquième année, lorsqu'il est entré à Poudlard. Il ne m'a pas fallu bien longtemps pour m'apercevoir que c'était un enfant cruel et sournois, s'arrangeant toujours pour faire porter la responsabilité de ses actes sur les plus faibles. L'année suivante, j'ai été nommé Préfet, et j'ai pu l'observer plus attentivement sous couvert de mes responsabilités. Je n'ai rien contre l'étude de la Magie Noire, mais ce à quoi il s'intéressait, même à douze ans… Bref ! J'avoue que ton attitude envers cette jeune femme me rassure un peu.

—J'aurais du mal à prétendre que je n'ai pas été tenté. J'ai même été très près de succomber, à certains moments. Je… les circonstances… mais j'ai réalisé, maintenant, que qu'elles qu'aient été les raisons que je pouvais invoquer, elles étaient de toute façon mauvaises. Et puis j'ai rencontré Harmony, nous avons énormément parlé et c'est finalement elle, qui m'a fait pleinement comprendre mon erreur. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai définitivement tourné le dos à ces sirènes maléfiques.

—Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses, tu aurais fini par réaliser que tu te trompais par toi-même. Interrompit Hermione.

—Sans aucun doute, mais il aurait sûrement été trop tard ! On ne démissionne pas du genre 'd'emploi' qu'offre… Lord Voldemort. C'était la première fois qu'il osait prononcer ce nom, et il le fit sur un tel ton de dégoût que même Hermione en fut surprise.

 **TBC**

* * *

Merci d'avance pour vos Lumos !


	24. Little Hangleton

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** NaomiKuz, Zeugma, DinaChlaya TalaNokomis, LycorisSnape, Emilie09, Cididy, Kyradelacour, Arwengeld, Juliana, Slythencl0w, darkcorbeau, Coeur d'avalon, Un Akuma (c'est d'autant plus flatteur, merci!), Guest (pour l'image, on va dire que non xD), Kahouete, Steph Rogue (je pense, oui), Daidaiiro, Emma et Fanny pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse ! )

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Little Hangleton**

 **.**

Plus la soirée avançait, et plus le grand-père et le petit-fils se découvraient de points en commun. Hermione se tenait légèrement en retrait et observait les deux hommes d'un air ému. Elle avait très vite compris que le vieil homme était, lui aussi, un Maître Occlumens d'exception. Elle se souvenait avoir lu quelque part, lorsque le professeur Snape avait tenté d'y initier Harry, que l'Occlumencie, bien que pouvant se travailler, était le plus souvent un don naturel qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Après la phase d'observation réciproque, elle avait perçu le moment où Tiberius avait totalement abaissé ses défenses, afin de mettre Severus en confiance, ce qui lui avait valu, de la part du jeune homme, un regard où se mêlaient stupéfaction et suspicion. Lorsque son grand-père s'était levé pour les inviter à passer à table, et qu'il avait reposé sur le guéridon le verre auquel il n'avait pas touché, Hermione avait décelé, dans les yeux du vieux sorcier, la même lueur sarcastique qui traversait si souvent ceux de son ami.

— Les Moldus sont décidément plus doués que nous pour fabriquer ce genre de chose, et je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais jamais gâché un tel nectar avec quoi que ce soit. D'autre part, étant donné tes talents de potioniste, cela aurait été d'une rare stupidité de ma part d'essayer de te droguer. Je suis sincère, Severus. Je comprends tes réticences, mais si tu me laisses le temps, je te le prouverai.

—Sauf votre respect, vous ne savez rien de mes talents, monsieur, sinon ce qu'en disent mes résultats scolaires. Et certaines potions sont indétectables avant d'avoir été ingérées, même pour un Maître des Potions. Mais indépendamment de ça, je ne bois pas d'alcool fort.

Si Tiberius ne commenta pas la dernière partie de la réponse, une lueur de compréhension s'était allumée dans le regard qu'il posait sur son petit-fils.

—Je t'ai dit que j'ai suivi ton parcours à Poudlard, ne crois pas que je m'y suis arrêté. Maître Vitellius Stoke est un vieil ami à moi, il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ton travail. Apparemment, le seul reproche qu'il puisse te faire, pour le moment, est de l'épuiser littéralement. Je le soupçonne de projeter de te présenter aux examens le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir enfin se reposer… poursuivit-il avec un petit rire, en se levant. « J'espère que tu feras plus honneur au repas de Nela qu'à mon whisky. En parlant d'Elfes… qu'est devenue Missy, l'Elfe de ma fille ? Je lui avais demandé de rester auprès d'elle, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose pour elle, lorsqu'elle est partie.

—Mère avait affranchi Missy depuis des années, mais elle ne l'a jamais quittée, elle vit maintenant avec nous.

—Voilà qui fera plaisir à Nela et Racon. Racon est l'Elfe qui vous a accueilli. Depuis le départ de sa fille, il ne parle pratiquement plus.

Sans pour autant baisser entièrement ses défenses, Severus s'était peu à peu détendu au cours de la soirée. Avant de partir, il avait, à leur demande, été présenté aux portraits de sa grand-mère, et de ses arrière-grands-parents. Il présentait une ressemblance hallucinante avec son arrière-grand-père, dont il portait le nom.

Il n'y eut ce soir-là, ni offre ni promesse de la part de l'un ou de l'autre, mais le grand-père et le petit-fils se séparèrent en excellents termes, et sur la perspective d'une prochaine rencontre.

Severus n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille, et malgré la perte de la sienne, Hermione était sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Elle doutait qu'il ait rencontré Tiberius, la première fois. Il avait pris la Marque bien trop jeune. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait ses idées sur la question, elle ne pensait pas que l'homme ait pu souhaiter un quelconque rapprochement avec un Mangemort. Même si les changements apportés par sa présence devaient faire dévier sa ligne temporelle, en voyant le visage détendu de son ami alors qu'ils quittaient le manoir, elle se dit qu'elle ne regretterait jamais un seul instant d'avoir pu contribuer à lui apporter ce réconfort.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, après leur retour à Spinner's End. Tous les deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, et lorsque Severus posa ses doigts sur son bras, au moment où elle allait entrer dans le cabinet de toilette, elle ne put retenir un léger tressaillement.

—Merci ! Souffla-t-il en laissant retomber sa main.

—De quoi ? Je n'ai pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée.

—D'avoir été là.

La main de Severus s'éleva jusqu'à son visage, dont il effleura la joue du dos des doigts, avant de faire brusquement volte-face, et de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, dont il referma sans douceur la porte derrière lui.

Dans la salle de bains, Hermione s'appuya des deux mains sur le lavabo, et releva lentement la tête pour contempler son image aux joues barrées de deux larmes noires de mascara délayé, dans le miroir. Sa vision se brouilla et un sanglot silencieux secoua ses épaules tandis qu'elle ouvrait en grand le robinet d'eau froide pour asperger son visage.

Le dos et la tête appuyés contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer, Severus prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, avant de se jeter tout habillé sur son lit et de donner un coup de poing dans son oreiller. Tout s'était bien passé, alors pourquoi était-il en colère ? Pourquoi ce sentiment de frustration qui revenait de plus en plus souvent ?

 **…**

Ils étaient Apparus en pleine campagne, sur une route bordée de haies couvertes de givre, en haut d'une colline. Severus lâcha le bras d'Hermione, rajusta son écharpe et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il faisait un froid de canard.

—Tu es sûre que c'est ici ?

—Harry m'a montré ses souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. La scène se passait en été, mais il me semble bien reconnaitre le paysage. Marchons, ça nous réchauffera.

Au bout d'un moment sans rencontrer âme qui vive, ils arrivèrent à un carrefour, où on pouvait lire 'Little Hangleton, un mile' sur l'un des panneaux indicateurs.

—Tu vois ? C'est bien là.

Après le carrefour, la route, après avoir décrit une large courbe, descendait le flanc de la colline, en pente raide, offrant une vue dégagée sur la vallée. Un village était niché au creux de deux côteaux. A bonne distance du bourg, on distinguait un manoir entouré d'un grand parc.

« Il devrait y avoir un chemin qui mène à un petit bois, sur la droite, après le virage.

—S'il existe encore ! D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, le souvenir en question datait d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

—Regarde !

Le sentier était envahi de broussailles et creusé de profondes ornières, mais on pouvait toujours vaguement en distinguer le tracé, malgré la disparition quasi-totale des deux haies qui auraient dû le border. Il menait à un bosquet envahi de ronces près duquel les restes d'une maison tenaient encore debout comme par miracle… où par magie. Le toit s'était en partie effondré, et les murs portaient de larges lézardes. Ils s'en approchèrent avec précaution, baguettes en main. Severus s'arrêta à quelques mètres des vestiges, semblant analyser l'espace autour de lui.

—Repousse-Moldus, énonça-t-il après quelques instants, « ça explique pourquoi la maison existe toujours. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre protection, sans doute pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur cette ruine. Tu sais où il faut chercher ?

—Dumbledore était allé récupérer la bague tout seul, mais il a dit à Harry qu'elle était cachée sous une latte du plancher de la chambre.

Tout en parlant, ils s'étaient faufilés à l'intérieur, par une brèche du mur. Hermione lança un Lumos. La pièce où ils se trouvaient devait avoir été la cuisine, comme en témoignaient le carrelage au sol, la cheminée et les divers ustensiles rouillés éparpillés un peu partout. Le toit s'était effondré sur un angle, bloquant l'accès à une petite porte à moitié sortie de ses gonds, sûrement une souillarde. D'un commun accord, il se tournèrent vers la deuxième porte, dont ils franchirent prudemment le seuil. Severus frissonna, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de froid, et Hermione se rapprocha instinctivement de lui. Elle avait la chair de poule. L'atmosphère, à l'intérieur de la chambre, était oppressante, malsaine. Presque poisseuse. On aurait dit que quelque chose était tapi dans l'ombre et les observait.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura-t-elle.

—La Magie Noire émanant de l'Horcruxe. Le Diadème dégage la même chose, quoiqu'un peu moins prononcée. L'air en est saturé. Je me demande quelles protections…

—D'après Dumbledore, il lui avait été facile de la récupérer.

Severus s'était immobilisé au milieu de la pièce. Il semblait tétanisé. Les fixés sur un mur, il semblait regarder se dérouler, comme sur un écran, une scène que lui seul pouvait voir. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix blanche.

—Toucher la bague ne présente aucun danger en soi, sauf…. Sauf que si on le fait à mains nues, cela enclenche un sortilège d'Attraction Irrésistible, qui oblige celui qui l'a fait à la mettre, prononça-t-il lentement. « Un sort qui fonctionne un peu comme l'Amortensia, mais par contact, et auquel personne ne s'est jamais donné la peine de chercher une parade. Il est généralement employé, de manière anodine, sur des bijoux ou des vêtements, souvent pour faire des plaisanteries, et se dissipe en quelques heures. Il n'est même pas répertorié comme maléfice. C'est Toute la subtilité de la chose ! Il suffit à celui qui est au courant de se protéger d'un contact direct pour la manipuler sans risque. Le véritable maléfice, lui, ne se déclenche que lorsqu'on la passe à son doigt. Je… je l'ai vu… dans la Pensine… Dumbledore… Dumbledore l'avait fait, et c'est ça qui le tuait lentement. Je n'ai réussi qu'à ralentir le processus, et… et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de… de le…

—De le tuer ! Je comprends tout, maintenant ! Sa main noircie, comme morte, momifiée ! Il savait qu'il allait mourir, et de manière atroce, et il a voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups en confortant ta place auprès de… Horrifiée, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche. « Merlin ! C'est à la fois génial et monstrueux. Il t'a condamné sciemment aux yeux du monde Sorcier… et tout ça pour rien !

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'agrippait à son bras. Il dénoua ses doigts crispés sans répondre, et se mit à faire le tour de la pièce en murmurant des incantations qu'Hermione ne reconnaissait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, sa baguette pointée vers un point du plancher. Il hésita un instant puis déplaça un peu le lit au matelas crevé, souillé d'excréments de rongeurs, et se mit à genoux.

—Il doit y avoir une façon de soulever la latte sans la découper. Pas la peine de _lui_ mettre la puce à l'oreille si on peut l'éviter. Je ne serais pas étonné que le manoir que nous avons vu en arrivant soit celui des Jedusor, et il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit aussi _son_ quartier général.

Après quelques tâtonnements, une planche bascula, découvrant une petite excavation dans laquelle reposait un coffret qui semblait fait d'or pur. Un Accio plus tard, la boîte se posait doucement sur le sol de la cabane. Severus passa une paire de gants en cuir de Dragon par-dessus ceux qu'il portait déjà pour se protéger du froid.

—J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

—Alors continue… l'espoir fait vivre ! Répondit-il sarcastiquement avant d'ajouter. « Ça ne vaut pas la peau de Manticore, mais ça devait faire l'affaire, surtout si je peux éviter de la toucher directement. Le couvercle soulevé laissait apparaître un anneau d'or façonné grossièrement, au chaton orné d'une pierre noire sur laquelle était gravé un motif qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt.

—Les reliques de la Mort ! La pierre de Résurrection !

Severus avait tiré de sa poche une bourse, elle aussi faite de cuir de Dragon et renforcée de plusieurs sorts de protection. Au moment de faire léviter la bague dans la pochette, il hésita un moment, puis pointa sa baguette sur l'objet.

—Geminio !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposait une copie parfaire de la bague dans le coffret d'or, qui fut replacé dans sa cavité. La latte du plancher fut remise en place, ainsi que le lit, et un sortilège d'Oblitération effaça toute trace de leur passage. Une fois à l'air libre, ils ne s'attardèrent pas dans ce lieu sinistre, et Transplanèrent dès qu'ils se furent éloignés de quelques pas.

Ils Apparurent dans l'entrée de la maison de Spinner's End, où, sans prendre la peine de retirer sa cape, Severus laissa tomber la bourse, qu'il tenait toujours à la main, dans un coffret de bois de cèdre, jumeau de celui où se trouvait le Diadème de Serdaigle. Il avait en outre fait l'acquisition d'un coffre d'obsidienne, qu'il avait placé dans ce qui avait été la 'cabane au fond de la cour', et se hâta d'aller l'y ranger, à côté du premier.

—Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pensé à faire une copie du Diadème pour la laisser dans la Salle sur Demande. Cela ne le tromperait pas longtemps, s'il décidait de vérifier que ses Horcruxes sont toujours là où il les a cachés, le sort ne reproduit que la forme de l'objet, pas ses propriétés. Mais ça pourrait le retarder un peu. Si nous avons l'occasion de revenir à Poudlard, il nous faudra réparer cette erreur. D'autre part, je pense qu'il faut trouver un moyen de détruire ces… choses le plus rapidement possible. Je ne sais pas s'il est prudent de les conserver ensemble au même endroit, malgré les protections. Je suis presque sûr de réussir à maîtriser le Feudeymon. J'ai passé des heures à en étudier tous les détails, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de faire des essais en pleine nature. C'est trop dangereux. Il me faudrait un endroit sûr, au cas où je ne parviendrais pas à l'arrêter. Clos et si possible entouré d'eau, où dépourvu de toute végétation, afin qu'il puisse s'éteindre de lui-même.

A son grand étonnement, Hermione n'éleva aucune objection. Elle était assez intelligente pour convenir qu'il fallait parfois savoir apprendre à négocier des concessions avec sa conscience.

—Tu reviens à Oxford après-demain. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. J'ai peut-être une idée, mais il faut que je fasse des recherches pour voir si je découvre où se situe exactement l'endroit auquel je pense. En ce qui concerne les Horcruxes, tu as raison, je ne suis pas tellement rassurée non plus de les garder ici. Elle leva brusquement la tête vers lui. « Mais j'y pense… pourquoi ne pas les ramener à Poudlard, dans la chambre secrète ? Elle n'existe pas encore, à cette époque. Nous seuls pouvons y avoir accès. Je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas réaliser plus tôt que c'était encore l'endroit le plus sûr ?

—Je ne l'avais pas réalisé non plus. Même en le sachant, c'est un concept difficile à intégrer dans les réflexes. Mais tu as raison. Demain, nous Transplanerons à Pré-au-Lard, et nous en profiterons pour rapporter la copie du Diadème dans la Salle sur Demande… La Cape d'Invisibilité de Potter va servir à quelque chose d'utile, pour une fois.

—Quoi que si tu maigris encore un peu plus, tu n'auras même plus besoin de Cape ou de Sortilège de Désillusion pour passer inaperçu ! Se moqua Hermione, faisant se renfrogner son compagnon. « En attendant, si nous passions une soirée tranquille, comme un parfait petit couple moldu, devant la télévision ? Il y a une rediffusion du 'Guépard' de Visconti, ça devrait plaire au sens de l'esthétique de ta partie Prince… Missy pourrait nous préparer un en-cas que nous mangerions dans le salon.

Il ne protesta pas et sous les yeux étonnés d'Hermione, un mince sourire nostalgique se dessina même sur ses lèvres.

—C'était le film préféré de ma mère. C'est à cause de lui qu'elle m'a incité à apprendre l'italien.

—Tu parles italien ?

—Et français, et latin. Ce n'est pas très difficile d'apprendre une langue à partir du moment où on en a compris la structure. D'autant que celles-là ont toutes la même racine. J'ai appris le français dès le berceau, avec ma mère, la famille Prince est originaire de France et il y est de tradition d'élever leurs enfants dans les deux langues. L'italien avec un livre, volé à la bibliothèque municipale, j'en ai peur, et en regardant des films en version originale. Pour le latin, c'est un vieux prêtre catholique retraité qui m'a appris, lorsque j'étais gamin, avant de connaître Lily. Il avait remarqué que j'étais toujours seul, et que j'aimais apprendre… c'est sûrement à lui que je dois de n'être pas devenu un petit voyou à l'époque. De la même manière que je te dois ne n'être pas devenu Mangemort… Et puis connaître le latin est nécessaire, lorsqu'on veut créer de nouveaux sortilèges vraiment efficaces, ou trouver des parades à des sorts qui n'en ont pas, comme ceux qui protègent la bague, par exemple. C'est pourquoi de moins en moins de sorciers en sont capables. Et c'est une branche de la Magie qui m'intéresse au moins autant que les Potions.

—C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as commencé à t'intéresser à la Magie Noire ?

Severus prit son temps, avant de répondre honnêtement.

—En partie. Une autre raison était que les Maraudeurs, même s'ils n'ont jamais osé aller jusqu'à utiliser d'impardonnables, ne dédaignaient pas de s'en servir contre moi. Les bibliothèques des Sang-purs contiennent toutes des grimoires plus ou moins noirs, dans lesquels ils peuvent facilement s'y initier… et j'étais seul pour me défendre… Et puis… c'est un aspect de la Magie _vraiment_ fascinant. Ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

Hermione ne releva pas, ne voulant pas risquer de relancer un débat sur ce sujet sensible. D'autant qu'elle n'était plus très sûre de n'avoir pas été convaincue au moins par quelques-uns de ses arguments.

—N'empêche, ce n'est déjà pas courant pour les sorciers d'apprendre une langue étrangère ! Lorsque mes parents ont vu que Poudlard ne proposait rien dans ce sens, ils m'ont fait apprendre le français, pendant les vacances d'été, avec une méthode sur cassettes.

—Voilà qui peut s'avérer utile, en cas d'urgence. A part peut être Lucius, ça m'étonnerait que beaucoup d'autres puissent le comprendre.

—Lucius ?

—La famille Malfoy est elle-aussi d'origine française. En ancien français 'Male-foy' signifie déloyal, félon, traitre.

—Mmm ! Un nom particulièrement bien approprié !

Severus se laissa aller à une ébauche de sourire amusé.

—Pas faux, quand on sait que leur fortune est en grande partie bâtie sur une collaboration commerciale avec les Moldus, en tout cas jusqu'à l'élaboration du traité du Secret Magique. Et que bien qu'ils insistent maintenant lourdement sur la pureté de leur sang, ils n'ont jamais hésité à frayer avec des Sang-mêlé. Ce qui leur a conservé un patrimoine génétique un peu plus sain que celui de beaucoup d'autres.

 **TBC**

* * *

Merci d'avance pour vos Lumos ! Ils illuminent ma vie.


	25. Fièvre

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** DinaChlaya TalaNokomis, Zeugma, Ellie Evans, LycorisSnape, darkcorbeau, Juliana, Slythencl0w, Emilie09, Daidaiiro, Constancecd et Steph Rogue, pour vos si gentilles reviews.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse ! )

 **N/A :** Surcharge de travail (donc manque de temps pour écrire), fatigue, moral au-dessous de la ligne de flottaison… bref, passage à vide : les conditions idéales pour une grève de la muse. J'entame donc aujourd'hui ma mini réserve de chapitres. Croisons les doigts pour que les semaines qui viennent apportent des conditions plus propices !

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Fièvre**

 **.**

 _Monsieur,_

 _Severus et moi-même tenons à vous remercier pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous nous avez réservé à l'occasion de notre visite, pour Samain._

 _Si je puis me permettre d'exprimer mon sentiment, je vous suis personnellement extrêmement reconnaissante pour tout ce que cette rencontre a apporté à votre petit-fils. Il est, comme vous n'avez sûrement pas manqué de le remarquer, d'un caractère très réservé, mais je l'avais rarement vu aussi serein qu'après cette soirée. Dire que son existence a été particulièrement difficile, jusqu'ici, est un euphémisme, et la découverte d'une famille qui l'accepte tel qu'il est, est une chose très importante pour lui, même s'il se laisserait torturer plutôt que de l'avouer.  
Pardonnez mon impertinence, et sans vouloir vous offenser, j'espère de tout cœur que votre intérêt pour lui n'est pas feint. Il ne mériterait pas cette épreuve supplémentaire._

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ma sincérité, mais tout ce que je souhaite éviter, c'est de voir encore souffrir Severus._

 _Veuillez croire à mes plus sincères salutations,_

 _Harmony Granger_

…

 _Chère Impertinente,_

 _Je vous suis au contraire reconnaissant pour votre sincérité. Je peux vous assurer que l'intérêt que je porte à mon petit-fils est certainement aussi grand que celui que vous lui portez vous-même._

 _Mon orgueil et mon entêtement m'ont coûté ma fille chérie. J'en ai tiré les leçons, et je suis prêt, s'il l'accepte, à pleinement accueillir Severus dans une famille dont il est, autant que j'ai pu en juger, le digne descendant. Si mon jugement ne me fait pas défaut, et c'est rarement le cas, il fait honneur aux Prince, et cela peu importe son origine paternelle._

 _Vous êtes, ma chère enfant, j'espère que vous permettrez à un vieil homme cette familiarité, le rayon de soleil qui a réussi à le tirer hors des ténèbres. Je vous en suis, et avec moi mes ancêtres, à jamais redevable._

 _J'espère que vous accepterez tous les deux de passer Noël en ma compagnie, afin que nous puissions faire plus ample connaissance._

 _Sincèrement votre,_

 _Tiberius Prince_

Hermione sourit franchement à la lecture de la courte missive que venait de lui apporter ce qui devait être un proche parent d'Hermod.

Elle aimait bien Tiberius.

…

Severus n'était pas revenu à Cokeworth depuis sa semaine de repos forcé, pour Halloween.  
Le 25 novembre, une soudaine vague de froid s'abattit sur l'Europe. A Spinner's End, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans le salon, seule pièce relativement bien chauffée de la maison, dans lequel la cheminée peinait malgré tout à maintenir une température correcte. Elle y travaillait dans la journée, et la nuit, y dormait sur le sofa. Elle partageait la pièce avec Missy qu'elle avait, de haute lutte, malgré le fait que les Elfes soient moins sensibles que les humains aux variations de températures, obligée à quitter son grenier glacial.

Lorsqu'un léger redoux se fit sentir, dans les premiers jours de décembre, elle était victime, depuis plusieurs jours, d'une mauvaise toux qu'aucun sirop n'était parvenu à apaiser. La Pimentine qu'elle avait prise la veille n'avait eu qu'un effet limité sur ce qui était plus une grosse bronchite qu'un rhume. Après une brève période de soulagement due à la potion, une forte fièvre la terrassa en quelques heures, accompagnée de douleurs dans la poitrine et de quintes qui lui déchiraient les bronches, dont elle ressortait la respiration sifflante et de plus en plus difficile, et le cœur battant la chamade contre ses tempes douloureuses.

Elle sombrait par intermittence dans une semi-inconscience, dont elle n'émergeait, frissonnante, la tête lourde, la poitrine à chaque fois plus serrée dans un étau qui l'empêchait de respirer, que pour distinguer la voix lointaine et affolée de l'Elfe, ou sentir un linge humide passer sur son visage brûlant et venir humecter ses lèvres desséchées. A un moment donné, elle perçut vaguement une agitation plus intense dans la pièce, ainsi que plusieurs autres voix, qui lui semblaient venir de très loin. Quelqu'un la redressa sur sa couche, et on la força à avaler un liquide au goût désagréable, avant qu'elle ne replonge dans son sommeil semi-comateux, la joue appuyée contre une étoffe rude, qui fit naître, dans son esprit embrumé, une étrange sensation de réconfort et de sécurité.

Elle se débattait dans un cauchemar qui semblait durer depuis des siècles. La dernière année de la guerre, depuis la mort de Dumbledore, passait et repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Parfois, elle croyait percevoir des voix, au travers de cet abîme de sang et de flammes. Qui l'appelaient. Elle essayait en vain de les rejoindre. De repousser le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine et de percer le brouillard épais qui l'étouffait. Qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Il y en avait une, surtout… et lorsqu'elle l'entendait, celle-là la maintenait au-dessus des flots sombres de son enfer, et l'aidait à ne pas sombrer.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit douillet, dans une chambre bien chauffée. Missy s'affairait silencieusement dans la pièce, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle dût laisser échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle essaya de se redresser, parce que l'Elfe se retourna brusquement et se précipita à son chevet en sautillant presque de joie.

—Miss Hermione est réveillée ! Missy est heureuse, heureuse ! Missy va aller prévenir monsieur Severus. Il a demandé que Missy aille le chercher au moindre changement dans l'état de miss Hermione.

—Attends ! Je… j'ai soif ! Pendant que la petite créature lui versait un verre d'eau, Hermione regardait autour d'elle. La pièce était claire et agréable, toute en tons de gris pâle et de bleu. On distinguait des voilages d'une blancheur immaculée, derrière les doubles-rideaux imparfaitement tirés, qui masquaient la fenêtre. Un bon feu flambait dans la cheminée. « Où… où sommes-nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

—Miss Hermione a été malade. Très malade. Monsieur Severus était très, très, très inquiet.

—Oui, je me souviens. Je toussais. Mais Severus n'était pas là, il était à Oxford !

—Missy est venue me chercher, malgré ton interdiction ! Elle tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Le jeune homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était vêtu à la moldue, avec un épais pull de laine noire à col roulé. « Ton entêtement à ne pas vouloir me déranger à bien failli te coûter la vie. Heureusement que lorsqu'il a entendu la description qu'elle faisait de tes symptômes, Maître Stoke a tenu à m'accompagner. Les potions de guérison sont sa grande spécialité, il est le fournisseur officiel de Sainte Mangouste, pour celles qui requièrent le niveau Maîtrise. Il a tout de suite compris que tu avais une pneumonie, et nous avons pu intervenir immédiatement. Mais nous ne pouvions pas te laisser à Spinner's End, aussi j'ai… j'ai pris sur moi de demander à mon grand-père s'il accepterait de t'accueillir jusqu'à ta guérison.

… Et connaissant son caractère, la démarche n'avait pas dû être facile, pour lui. Elle entendait encore ses paroles, lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé pour la première fois ' _Je ne m'abaisserai certainement pas à quémander quoi que ce soit auprès de cet homme !_ ' Et pourtant, il venait de le faire… pour elle ! Après tout, il n'avait rencontré Tiberius qu'une fois, et maintenant, à tort ou à raison, il devait considérer qu'il avait déjà une dette de vie envers lui.

« Spinner's End est un vrai frigo en temps habituel, mais cette année, nous avons atteint des records. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée acheter un radiateur d'appoint, lorsque la vague de froid s'est abattue ? Poursuivit-il.

—Je… je pensais que ça ne durerait pas. Je pensais qu'en m'installant dans le salon, avec la cheminée, quelques sorts de réchauffement, et assez de couvertures… et puis… et puis nous n'avons pas tellement d'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. J'ai préparé de la Pimentine, mais ça n'a pas été très efficace. Peut-être que j'ai fait une erreur…

—Non ! J'ai vérifié le reste du flacon, elle était parfaite. La Pimentine est efficace contre les rhumes, mais elle a un effet très limité sur les bronchites, d'autant plus celles qui ont commencé à évoluer en pneumonie !

Hermione lui jeta un regard en biais, pendant un instant, elle avait retrouvé les accents du professeur Snape, pendant ses cours. Mais Severus venait, sans le savoir, de lui faire le compliment qu'elle avait attendu en vain, pendant toute sa scolarité.

—Je suis désolée d'avoir créé tous ces embarras. Je comprends que tu sois en colère.

—Je ne suis pas en colère ! Et son ton démentait honteusement cette affirmation. « Du moins pas pour ça… poursuivit-il d'une voix plus mesurée. « Pourquoi avais-tu défendu à Missy de venir me chercher ?

—Je… je ne voulais pas te déranger pour rien, comme la dernière fois. Je pensais…

—Tu m'a _déjà_ dit, ce que tu pensais ! Aboya-t-il. Il laissa soudain retomber sa tête avec un soupir. « Je… tu ne te rends pas compte… si Missy n'avait pas outrepassé tes ordres, tu aurais pu y rester !

—Une nouvelle fois, je suis désolée, Severus ! Vraiment ! Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Je me souviens qu'on était mercredi… C'est le week-end ? Je suis restée deux jours…

—Non. Maitre Stoke est un vieil ami de mon grand-père, qui lui a proposé de l'héberger jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Il tenait à s'assurer lui-même de ton rétablissement. Nous nous sommes donc tous les deux installés au manoir, afin de faire d'une pierre deux coup en n'interrompant pas ma formation. Sans cela, le Medicomage qui t'a examinée à ton arrivée ici t'aurait expédiée à Sainte Mangouste. Inutile de dire que Missy a été ravie de retrouver ses parents. Aux dire de Nela, Racon est devenu un vrai moulin à paroles, depuis son retour.

—Ah ! Notre Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin réveillée ! Je commençais à croire que Severus vous avait fait avaler un philtre de Mort-Vivante, jeune fille.

Deux hommes venaient d'apparaître sur le seuil. Hermione n'avait jamais rencontré Maître Vitellius Stoke. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, avec un début d'embonpoint, à l'expression avenante, et aux cheveux d'une blancheur de neige. Il lui adressa un petit signe de la tête accompagné d'un sourire bienveillant. Il paraissait un peu plus âgé que Tiberius.

—Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé autant de dérangement, monsieur. Fit-elle en s'adressant à ce dernier.

—Ne le soyez pas ! Cela m'a permis de renouer avec un vieil ami perdu de vue depuis trop longtemps, et d'apprendre à connaître un peu mieux mon petit-fils… bien qu'entre son travail et votre chambre, je n'ai guère fait que l'entrevoir, encore qu'assez brièvement, aux repas, depuis qu'il est ici. Sans compter bien sûr, la réunion d'une famille d'Elfes. Le seul point négatif dans tout ça, c'était votre maladie. Mais puisque vous voilà tirée d'affaire, j'irais presque jusqu'à la bénir pour tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté.

« J'ai indirectement une dette envers vous Harmony, même si mon borné de petit-fils s'est mis en tête que c'était lui qui en avais une envers moi ! Se tournant vers le jeune homme, il ajouta. « Ne me prends jamais pour un imbécile, Severus ! Tu as beau avoir une maîtrise quasi parfaite de ton Occlumencie, il y a des choses que tu as encore du mal à cacher… Tu ne me dois rien, enfonce-toi bien cela dans le crâne, c'est ainsi que fonctionne _une famille_ ! Puis se tournant vers le Maître des Potions. « Je pense que nous devrions laisser ces jeunes gens seuls, ne crois-tu pas Vitellius ? Missy ! Veux-tu venir, et nous servir le café, dans le petit salon ?

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

—Merci !

Severus, une fois de plus, avait baissé la tête, laissant retomber ses cheveux autour de son visage. Avant de répondre, il sortit sa baguette, et l'agita en murmurant « Muffliato ! ». Puis il se tourna vers elle, et elle put lire sur son visage un mélange de colère et d'autre chose, qui ressemblait à… de l'anxiété ?

—Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! Articula-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Si elle fut interloquée par sa virulence, elle s'appliqua à n'en rien laisser paraître. Et puis, autre chose la préoccupait.

—Ton grand-père a eu l'air de dire… combien… combien de temps… ?

—Un peu plus d'une semaine. Tu étais inconsciente la plupart du temps. Tu as déliré, aussi. Rassure-toi, rien de suffisamment précis pour interpeler Maître Stoke. J'ai raconté que tu avais été agressée par des suprématistes, en Amérique. Ta marque m'a bien aidé sur ce coup.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Le pire, c'était la nuit. Tu sais, il y a une heure, juste avant l'aube, où les légendes disent que la vie et la mort se disputent les âmes des malades… Merlin Hermione ! Comment fais-tu pour être aussi forte, après tout ce que tu as traversé ?

La nuit ? Il l'avait veillée toutes les nuits ? Mais non, c'était tout à fait inimaginable. Non, il avait juste dû relayer Missy de temps en temps, pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse rien surprendre de compromettant pendant ses périodes de délire !

—Comment je fais ? Depuis que je suis arrivée en 1978, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à ce qui est arrivé. Pour penser… au professeur Snape, et a ce que j'ai pu comprendre qu'il avait lui-même traversé. J'étais présente lorsque Dumbledore lui a ordonné de retourner auprès de Voldemort, lorsqu'il est revenu, en 1994, et je n'oublierai jamais l'expression de pure terreur qui a alors traversé son regard, aussi furtive qu'elle ait été. Mais il n'a pas hésité un instant, tout en sachant que son retard serait, au minimum, cruellement puni. Qu'il risquait même ne pas revenir.

En disant ces mots, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait de plus en plus tendance à se référer au professeur Snape comme à une personne différente de Severus. Et en quelque sorte, il l'était.

« Tu sais, nous le détestions tous, et on ne le remarquait pas lorsque nous étions ses élèves, mais avec le recul, des choses qui ne m'avaient pas frappées sur le moment sont remontées à ma mémoire. Les fois où il restait assis à son bureau, après nous avoir donné un contrôle, le regard fixe, semblant mettre toute sa volonté à juste… ne pas s'effondrer. Les fois où il s'appuyait lourdement aux paillasses, comme s'il avait du mal à marcher… Les fois où il semblait ne voir personne, lorsqu'on le croisait, dans les couloirs, le regard hanté… Jamais, après avoir repris ses fonctions d'espion, il n'a failli un seul jour à donner ses cours, refusant de montrer une quelconque faiblesse en public. Il ne l'a jamais su, mais je l'ai vu, une nuit, au quartier général de l'ordre, alors qu'il rentrait d'une de ses premières réunions de Mangemorts, s'écrouler sur les marches de l'escalier, avant de se relever péniblement pour gagner sa chambre en titubant. Je suis descendue, ce soir-là, et j'ai vu des traces de sang sur la rampe. Et j'ai… mais je n'ai pas voulu y croire à l'époque… j'ai entendu comme… des sanglots derrière la porte.

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Severus.

« Comment je fais ? Je pense à lui ! A cet homme que je haïssais, que je prenais pour un monstre, qui m'a sauvé la vie, et qui est mort d'une manière atroce en essayant encore, jusqu'au bout, d'aider les autres. A cet homme qui a sacrifié sa vie et son honneur pour tenter de vaincre le Mal absolu. C'est lui qui me donne cette force, Severus… _c'est toi_ !

—Je ne suis pas fort, Hermione, je n'ai encore rien vécu de tout ça. Je ne suis pas _lui_ !

Pendant un court instant, elle eut l'impression dérangeante qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais elle n'avait décelé aucune intrusion dans son esprit. Elle continua à le regarder bien en face, lui renvoyant la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

—Et j'espère que j'aurai pu t'éviter de le vivre un jour. Mais cette force, tu l'as en toi, comme je l'avais aussi sans le savoir. Elle se nourrit d'amitié, d'amour, d'abnégation, c'est ce qui lui permet de vaincre la violence brute engendrée par la cruauté et par la haine.

—On croirait entendre Dumbledore… pour ce que ça a servi, là d'où tu viens !

—Mais ce n'est pas fini, Severus, le combat continue, grâce à toi. C'est ta force, qui m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici.

—Et comment peux-tu être certaine que tu changeras quelque chose à ce qui est arrivé ? Comment sais-tu si ton arrivée n'a pas fait dévier cette dimension vers une autre réalité, en laissant l'autre se dérouler ? Je ne connais pas grand-chose à ces théories, mais il y a un Moldu nommé Einstein, qui…

—Je sais tout cela. Mais personne ne peut vraiment savoir. Je veux dire… il n'y a pas de témoignages de 'voyageurs du temps', et d'autres ont aussi avancé que certains événements pourraient provoquer une boucle temporelle, et que c'est ce qui expliquerait aussi les sensations de déjà vu ou déjà vécu que nous éprouvons parfois. La seule chose qui pourra nous donner la réponse à ces questions, est que si nous sommes bien restés dans la 'bonne' réalité, l'Hermione Granger qui naitra dans quelques mois, d'une manière ou d'une autre, disparaitra le 2 mai 1998. Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela voudra dire que les modifications que nous aurons apportées nous auront fait basculer dans une réalité alternative. Mais même dans ce cas, je considèrerai que si nous arrivons, cette fois, à vaincre les Ténèbres, la mission que tu m'as donnée aura été accomplie. _« Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère que j'aurai au moins contribué à t'éviter le destin qui a été le tien. »_ Termina-t-elle pour elle-même.

 **TBC**


	26. Yule

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** Zeugma, Cicidy, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Juliana, Arwengeld, BlutengenHates, NaomiKuz, Maxine 3482, darkcorbeau, Slythencl0w, Emilie09, Daidaiiro, Math'L, Kahouete, Steph Rogue et Fanny, pour vos si gentilles reviews.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse ! )

 **N/A :** Encore un chapitre tout droit sorti de ma 'réserve'… qui commence à s'épuiser sérieusement (mais bon, cette semaine j'ai réussi à trouver le temps d'écrire un demi-chapitre, ce qui veut dire que vous devriez en avoir – au moins - aussi un la semaine prochaine.^^).  
Un petit chapitre de transition qui ne fait pas avancer (du moins en apparence, mais rien de ce que j'écris n'est tout à fait anodin…) énormément l'action, mais c'est noël pour nos héros, ils ont bien mérité un petit moment de détente !

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Yule**

 **.**

La nouvelle vague de froid polaire qui s'était abattue quelques jours plus tard avait eu raison des velléités d'Hermione de rentrer à Spinner's End. Tiberius comme Maître Stoke avaient catégoriquement refusé de la laisser partir tant qu'elle ne serait pas entièrement remise. Elle était encore convalescente, et il ne restait qu'une semaine avant Noël. Et elle et Severus avaient de toute façon accepté de passer les fêtes de fin d'année au manoir. Elle avait découvert avec émerveillement la bibliothèque des Prince, dans laquelle elle passait désormais de longues heures. C'était une pièce immense, tapissée de livres jusqu'au plafond sur trois de ses murs, le quatrième ouvrant sur une véranda-salon-serre, qui offrait une vue imprenable sur un parc immense, pour l'heure recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige immaculée. La chaleur et les plantes exotiques qui l'entouraient formaient un contraste étonnant avec la blancheur glacée de l'extérieur. Enfouie dans un profond sofa, ou dans l'un des fauteuils disséminés dans les nombreuses petites alcôves formées par la végétation, elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans une bulle magique, posée au beau milieu d'un paysage féérique.

Le vieux sorcier la rejoignait parfois, sans toutefois jamais lui imposer une présence envahissante. Il savait prendre un livre et s'assoir de son côté, et ils se tenaient ainsi compagnie sans vraiment interférer avec l'autre. Au bout de quelques jours, le grand-père de Severus lui proposa de courtes promenades dans le parc enneigé. Il lui fit visiter ses écuries, et lui présenta Kemet et Hedjet, le couple de Fléreurs fidèles compagnons de sa solitude, depuis qu'il avait perdu son épouse. Hermione fit aussi la connaissance de Leo, adorable Niffleur apprivoisé à la gourmandise invétérée, qui avait été l'animal de compagnie d'Eileen et squattait maintenant la cuisine de Nela. Elle découvrit également que la serre donnait asile à un Botruc timide mais curieux, nommé Jack, dont elle se promit de se faire un ami.

Severus et Maître Vitellius avaient pour leur part transformé le fumoir, qui ne servait plus à rien, en salle d'études. Quant au laboratoire, il se trouvait que Tiberius était lui-même un féru de potions et que celui qu'il avait aménagé des années auparavant dans les sous-sols du manoir faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Au grand soulagement des deux jeunes gens, l'élève et son maître étaient logés dans deux pièces, aménagées en chambres, contiguës à l'ancien fumoir. Lorsque son grand-père avait évoqué, à demi-mots, un éventuel déménagement, à présent qu'Hermione était rétablie, Severus avait éludé, faisant valoir ses horaires irréguliers - Vitellius préférait les qualifier d'insensés - et la santé encore fragile de la jeune femme.

Le vingt-trois décembre, au dîner, Maître Stoke décréta publiquement qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de potions jusqu'à l'année suivante, affirmant à qui voulait l'entendre que Severus serait son dernier apprenti.

—Après le rythme que vous m'imposez, j'aurai bien mérité ma retraite… si vous n'avez pas eu raison de moi avant ! Vous m'épuisez mon jeune ami ! Lança-t-il, les yeux pétillants, à son élève renfrogné, à travers la table du repas du soir, sous l'œil ironique de Tiberius.

Hermione, elle, ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire, s'attirant un regard ténébreux du 'jeune ami'.

Lorsqu'elle descendit pour le petit déjeuner, le lendemain, Racon était en train d'installer un sapin majestueux dans un angle de la salle à manger. La pièce où ils prenaient habituellement leurs repas était bien plus intime et accueillante que l'immense salle de réception où ils avaient été reçus la première fois.

—Il n'y a plus eu de sapin de Noël dans cette maison depuis bien longtemps. Nela est allée chercher les ornements. Alexandra, mon épouse, et Eileen avaient pour habitude de le garnir l'après-midi du vingt-quatre. Je…

Une notre de tristesse entachait la voix de Tiberius, qui était entré dans la pièce derrière elle, sans qu'elle l'entende. Elle comprit que le départ de sa fille avait dû marquer la fin de beaucoup de choses, pour la famille.

—Je serai heureuse de m'en charger. Répondit-elle doucement.

—Merci ma chère enfant. Votre présence ramène un peu de chaleur entre ces vieux murs. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une formule de politesse. « J'espère que Severus apprécie à sa juste mesure la chance qu'il a de vous avoir !

—N'ayez aucune crainte là-dessus, monsieur. Je sais tout ce que je dois à Harmony.

Tiberius se retourna vers son petit-fils, qui venait à son tour de faire son entrée dans la pièce.

—Tu ne verras aucune objection à l'aider à garnir le sapin alors ? Je dois me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui, et sans vouloir les critiquer, les goûts des Elfes en matière de décoration laissent autant à désirer que ceux pour l'habillement.

Severus jeta un regard noir à l'arbre. Manifestement, il n'avait pas encore digéré ses secondes vacances forcées, et décorer un sapin de Noël au lieu de travailler sur ses chères potions ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça.

—A vrai dire, j'avais prévu de faire un saut à la maison, cet après-midi, pour récupérer quelques affaires… mais les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, je suppose. Répondit-il d'un ton morose.

—Parfait ! Alors je vais vous laisser. Au fait, vous serez seuls pour le déjeuner. Vitellius s'est également absenté pour la journée, vous êtes donc les maîtres du manoir, jusqu'à ce soir.

 **…**

—Leo ! Si tu ne me rends pas cette boule immédiatement, je dirai à Nela de ne plus jamais te donner de tarte à la mélasse ni de Patacitrouilles !

La baguette de Severus s'immobilisa au-dessus de la boite de garnitures de noël, et la grande étoile qui avait déjà commencé à léviter, retomba dans un léger bruit métallique.

—A qui parles-tu ?

—A cette boule de poils à bec de canard, là, qui essaye de m'attendrir avec son regard de cocker malheureux. Sourit-elle en désignant le Niffleur, qui s'était assis sur son derrière, la boule scintillante bien calée entre les pattes avant, et la regardait effectivement d'un air suppliant à faire fondre un iceberg. « C'est vrai que sorti de ton laboratoire ou de tes bouquins, tu ne connais pas grand-chose de la maison, finalement ! Leo était l'animal de compagnie de ta mère. Il était encore tout jeune lorsque… lorsqu'elle est partie. La plupart du temps, il reste avec Nela, aux cuisines. Ce doit sûrement être le seul Niffleur qui aime encore plus les gâteaux que les objets brillants. Il est exceptionnellement bien dressé, et se tient tranquille, habituellement. Ce qui lui donne le droit de pouvoir être laissé en liberté.

Amusé malgré lui, Severus s'accroupit et tendit la main vers la petite créature, qui le considéra avec méfiance, en serrant farouchement la boule dorée contre lui, sans toutefois s'enfuir.

—Voilà un Niffleur plein de bravoure… Leo, hein ? Il jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à Hermione. « Un vrai Gryffondor ! Si on te laisse celle-là, tu promets de ne rien voler d'autre ?

Léo sembla peser un instant la proposition, avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme, pour venir frotter sa tête contre la main tendue.

« Je crois que nous avons un accord !

—Tu as l'air de t'être fait un ami ! Tu connais déjà Kemet et Hedjet, elle désigna les deux Fléreurs qui somnolaient en s'étirant parfois paresseusement, l'un sur le sofa, l'autre sur le tapis, devant la cheminée. Mais Il faudra encore que je te présente Jack, il vit dans la serre, mais il est très farouche. A ce propos, si tu pouvais prélever pour moi quelques cloportes séchés, dans tes précieuses réserves, je pense que je pourrais essayer de l'amadouer.

—Cloportes ?

—Jack est un Botruc. Répondit Hermione en finissant de placer la dernière guirlande, et en se reculant pour admirer leur travail. « Il a belle allure, non ? Il ne reste plus qu'à placer l'étoile, au sommet. Fit-elle en désignant du menton le carton posé par terre, près de Severus.

Un coup de baguette plus tard, l'étoile lévitait jusqu'au sommet de l'arbre, où elle se posa en douceur.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas bien méchant, et il est à peine l'heure du déjeuner. Tu auras tout le temps d'aller à Cokeworth. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

—Maitre Stoke a raison, tu es encore convalescente, et je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Tu as besoin que je te ramène quelque chose ?

—Ton grand-père semble penser que ce temps risque de se prolonger, et il refuse de me laisser retourner à Spinner's End tant que le redoux ne sera pas bien amorcé. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que tu me rapportes de quoi travailler pour mes ASPICs. Tout est dans le salon. Oh ! N'oublie pas les stylos, les crayons et les marqueurs, c'est plus pratique que les plumes. Mais j'aurais vraiment voulu venir avec toi ! Nous vivons aux crochets de ton grand-père depuis bientôt trois semaines, et même s'il ne veut pas en entendre parler, j'aurais au moins voulu lui trouver un petit cadeau, pour lui exprimer ma reconnaissance. C'est Noël après tout !

—Je peux m'en charger. Tu avais pensé à quelque chose ?

—Je ne suis pas sûre… il refusera tout ce qui aura l'air d'avoir de la valeur, et de toute façon, nous n'aurions pas les moyens… Peut-être un joli stylo moldu. Justement, il y en a de très abordables à la papeterie où nous avons acheté mes fournitures. Pour un sorcier à l'esprit ouvert, cela devrait être original, non ?

—Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Autre chose ?

—Une plaque de chocolat noir et une boite de Smarties.

—De quoi ?

—Ce sont de petites dragées de choco...

—Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais ce que c'est. Lily adore ça. Lorsqu'on était enfants, elle en avait toujours un tube dans sa poche. Non, ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu n'as jamais… je ne savais pas que tu…

—En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi. Je pensais essayer…

A ce moment, Missy vint leur annoncer que le déjeuner les attendait, et Severus éluda d'un geste négligent de la main.

—C'est bon, je te rapporterai tes chocolats. Allons manger, maintenant, je veux partir le plus tôt possible, pour ne pas revenir trop tard, ce soir.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'ennuyer pendant l'absence des autres. Racon avait ramené du parc une grosse boule de gui et des brassées de houx, qu'elle accrocha autour des cadres et du manteau de la cheminée. Elle suspendit le gui au lustre qui surplombait la table, c'était l'emplacement le plus sûr pour que personne ne soit embarrassé, se dit-elle. Elle venait de terminer et contemplait son œuvre avec satisfaction, depuis le pas de la porte, au moment où Severus revint de son expédition.

—Merlin ! Je ne pensais pas que des coutumes pareilles subsistaient encore en-dehors de Poudlard. Ricana-t-il en arrivant derrière elle.

—Moi, j'aime bien ça ! Répondit-elle en se décalant un peu pour le laisser passer.

—Ne prends pas la mouche, Gryffondor ! Je te taquine. En fait… j'aime bien ça aussi, avoua-t-il presque à voix basse. Ma mère s'arrangeait toujours pour disposer quelques branches de houx dans le salon à Noël, lorsque j'étais enfant. C'était la seule chose que Tobias tolérait.

Il tira de sa poche une minuscule boite en carton, qu'il lui tendit.

« Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé de te rapporter.

—Oh merci ! Je pense que je vais déposer ça dans la serre. Tu viens ? Peut-être que Jack se montrera, et tu as l'air de savoir t'y prendre avec les animaux !

—Je te rejoins dans une minute.

Hermione disposait le contenu du carton, auquel elle avait rendu sa taille originelle, sur une petite table de marqueterie, qu'elle avait faite léviter depuis la bibliothèque, lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

—Je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver. Il doit se cacher.

Severus lui tendit un bocal de verre.

—Tiens, voici de quoi l'amadouer. Laisse-lui-en un ou deux en offrande, sur la table, avant de partir, et je suis sûr que demain, tu auras plus de succès. Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire avec les Smarties. C'est pour Leo ?

—Je te l'aurais dit si tu m'avais laissée parler ! Non, ce n'est pas pour Leo, mais maintenant que tu le dis, je vais effectivement en garder quelques-uns pour lui.

Elle dépiauta la tablette de chocolat et se concentra un instant avant de pointer dessus sa baguette, en murmurant quelques mots en latin. Un petit chaudron en chocolat était maintenant posé sur la feuille d'aluminium. Contemplant sa création d'un air satisfait, elle le remplit de bonbons multicolores.

—Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai remarqué que Maître Stokes était très gourmand ! Commenta-t-elle en agrandissant la feuille argentée qui avait entouré la tablette, pour en envelopper son œuvre. Elle termina en métamorphosant le papier d'emballage en un ruban de satin vert. « Il était à Serpentard, je suppose ?

—Raté, il était à Gryffondor. Elle leva vers lui un regard tellement stupéfait qu'il faillit se laisser aller à un vrai sourire. « Eh oui ! A la décharge de mon grand-père, ils se sont rencontrés après Poudlard. Sortant à son tour sa baguette, il la pointa sur l'emballage, changeant le vert et l'argent en rouge et or. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire ça un jour… soupira-t-il dramatiquement sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione.

Ce soir-là, les convives prolongèrent la veillée un peu plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude. Après le café pris autour de la cheminée, Nela avait apporté de grandes tasses de verre épais, et un pichet rempli de lait de poule, auquel Tiberius et Vitellius préférèrent un vieil armagnac, tout droit importé des terres françaises des Prince, situées dans le sud-ouest de la France.

—Je dois vous remercier, Harmony, votre décoration est parfaite. Vous avez littéralement transformé cette vieille demeure en la maison du bonheur qu'elle était autrefois.

—Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et Severus m'y a aidée, monsieur. C'est nous qui devons vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

—Vous êtes ma famille. La seule qu'il me reste. Et s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais heureux que vous vous installiez définitivement ici. Mais je comprends qu'un jeune couple a besoin de son indépendance. Je veux néanmoins que vous sachiez, tous les deux, que vous n'avez pas besoin d'invitation pour venir dans cette maison à n'importe quel moment. Et regardant Severus bien en face : « et que c'est _moi_ qui vous serai redevable de me faire le plaisir de votre présence !

Ne sachant trop comment s'y prendre, Hermione avait demandé à Missy de déposer ses modestes présents à côté des assiettes de chaque convive du petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle descendit, le lendemain matin, Severus était déjà levé, et fixait avec curiosité les différents paquets disposés près des couverts. Il leva la tête à son entrée, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un geste d'ignorance. Les autres n'étant pas encore arrivés et ne voulant pas paraître impolis, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque afin de voir si Jack avait apprécié son cadeau. Le Botruc était toujours invisible, mais le cloporte qu'ils avaient laissé, la veille au soir, sur le bureau improvisé, avait disparu. Un bruit de conversation leur indiqua que Tiberius et Vitellius devaient maintenant avoir rejoint la salle à manger, ils faisaient demi-tour pour rejoindre leur hôte et son ami, lorsque les deux hommes apparurent sur le seuil.

—Je me doutais bien que nous vous trouverions là. J'ai remarqué la table et les livres, hier soir. A-t-on jamais vu des enragés des études comme vous deux ? C'est Noël, les enfants ! Laissez un peu tomber le travail, au moins pour aujourd'hui !

—En fait, nous étions à la recherche de Jack. Severus n'a pas encore fait sa connaissance.

—Il est extrêmement timide, il n'a pas l'habitude de voir beaucoup de visiteurs ici, mais je suis certain que si vous êtes patients, il montrera le bout de ses feuilles avant la fin de la journée.

—Surtout si vous continuez à le corrompre… renchérit maître Vitellius en montrant le bocal de cloportes séchés. Voici donc à quoi servent les ingrédients de la réserve ! Sourit-il avec indulgence.

—Sauf votre respect, monsieur, je n'ai pas touché à la réserve, j'ai acheté ceux-là hier.

—Ne prenez pas la mouche, jeune homme, je plaisantais. Loin de moi l'idée de douter du sérieux que vous apportez à vos études !

—Et maintenant, que diriez-vous d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. Renchérit Tiberius. « J'ai remarqué que ce bon vieux Santa Claus avait eu l'air de s'être souvenu de l'existence de cette demeure. J'ose espérer qu'il n'aura pas fait de folies ! Termina-t-il en les regardant d'un air quelque peu sévère.

 **TBC**

* * *

Merci d'avance pour vos LUMOS !


	27. Une famille

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** Kaouhete, loulia, NaomiKuz, Kyradelacour, Zeugma, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Maxine3482,Emilie09, Juliana, Daidaiiro, darkcorbeau, Cozri, Cididy, BlutengelHates, SlythenclOw, Steph Rogue, Emma et Fanny, pour vos si gentilles reviews.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse ! )

 **N/A :** La parenthèse de noël se poursuit pour nos amis.

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Une famille**

 **.**

Cette dernière semaine lui avait laissé une impression étrange.

Jusque-là, entre ses études, et son inquiétude pour Hermione. Sans compter les nuits blanches qu'il avait passées à la veiller, jusqu'à ce que Missy ne finisse par le mettre invariablement à la porte de la chambre afin qu'il puisse se reposer au moins pendant deux ou trois heures, il avait vécu dans une sorte de tourbillon, sans se rendre vraiment compte ce qu'il se passait.

Depuis quelques jours, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il découvrait ce que pouvait être la vie au cœur d'une famille. Une _vraie_ famille. Où l'on ne se déchirait pas à chaque mot. Où la peur ne rythmait pas les heures de la journée, et où les coups ne ponctuaient pas, chaque soir, le retour du père.

« Une famille », se répétait-il en retournant le parchemin entre ses mains, encore éberlué par ce qui lui était tombé dessus le matin de noël.

 _De retour dans la salle à manger, ils avaient ouvert leurs cadeaux._

 _Sous les rires bon-enfant des autres convives, Severus s'était d'abord renfrogné devant le mug tagué d'un côté 'Monsieur Grincheux' et de l'autre de l'empreinte des lèvres de la jeune fille, que lui avait offert Hermione, avant de sourire enfin, en comprenant la taquinerie amicale qui rappelait leur première 'sortie officielle', sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione quant à elle, n'avait pu retenir une larme, en découvrant l'adorable Boursouf qu'il lui avait rapporté, et qu'elle avait immédiatement baptisé Fluffy, lui faisant ostensiblement lever les yeux au ciel. Manifestement, il ne s'était pas contenté de juste faire un saut à Cokeworth._

 _Tiberius avait adoré la parure de stylos, un à bille et un à plume, et le nécessaire de correspondance en papier moldu. Il avait voulu les tester sans attendre et s'émerveillait du côté pratique de la chose en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'essayer tout cela par lui-même.  
La main de Maître Stokes venait régulièrement piocher les pastilles chocolatées multicolores. Au rythme où il les picorait, Hermione le soupçonnait d'avoir discrètement lancé un sort de remplissage automatique au chaudron en chocolat. Severus lui avait, pour sa part, offert un assortiment des thés parfumés qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, et Tiberius une bouteille de son vieil armagnac. _

_La jeune fille avait eu le souffle coupé lorsque Lord Prince s'était levé pour déposer sur ses épaules une somptueuse étole de cachemire au délicat motif fleuri, qui avait appartenu à son épouse. Muette d'admiration et rouge comme un coquelicot, elle caressait l'étoffe chaude et soyeuse, ne sachant trop comment réagir à pareil cadeau._

— _C'est... c'est tellement magnifique… je ne sais vraiment pas si je peux…_

— _Il n'est absolument pas question que vous la refusiez ! avait tranché le vieil homme. « C'est Alexandra elle-même qui m'a suggéré ce cadeau. Croyez-moi, elle est bien mieux mise en valeur sur vos épaules que dans le tiroir d'une armoire. Quant à mon petit-fils… ceci est pour toi Severus. Prends tout ton temps pour réfléchir et bien peser ta décision. Je serai le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptes, mais je comprendrai si tu ne le désires pas, et cela ne remettra pas en question le fait que tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans cette maison._

 _Severus avait saisi le rouleau de parchemin d'une main hésitante, le posant près de lui sans le dérouler, puis avait tendu un coffret de marqueterie d'une délicate couleur rosée à son grand-père. La devise des Prince y était gravée en lettres incrustées d'argent sur le couvercle. Les yeux rivés à ceux de son petit-fils, Tiberius avait à son tour déposé le coffret près de lui sans l'ouvrir. L'atmosphère s'était soudain tendue et chargée à la fois de solennité et d'émotion. Instinctivement, les deux hommes savaient qu'il valait mieux qu'ils soient seuls pour découvrir ces présents._

 _Personne ne s'était aperçu de la courte absence de Maître Vitellius, avant qu'il ne revienne à sa place, brisant la tension._

— _J'ai bien peur de n'avoir rien de bien original à vous offrir, mais si vous voulez bien accepter le modeste présent d'un potioniste…_

 _Il avait sorti de sa poche une fiole de cristal remplie d'un liquide couleur d'or fondu, qui avait arraché un hoquet à son élève et s'arrondir les yeux d'Hermione. Il l'avait posé sur la table, devant lui, en tirant sa baguette. Un instant plus tard, trois fioles plus petites avaient remplacé le flacon original, et lévitaient chacune vers un des autres convives._

— _C'est du…_

—… _Felix Felicis !_

 _« C'est exact, si nous étions à Poudlard, je vous attribuerais bien dix points à chacun. Chaque fiole contient l'équivalent de quatre heures de chance._

 _Severus avait été le premier à reprendre la parole._

— _Mais monsieur, cette potion est extrêmement longue et difficile à préparer. Vous…_

— _Tss tss, je n'accepterai aucune objection mon garçon. Vous en aurez plus l'utilité que le vieil homme que je suis. Oh, et inutile de vous préciser, je pense, qu'il est absolument interdit de l'utiliser avant les examens ! D'ailleurs, les aspirants à la Maîtrise, qui plus est de Potions, sont systématiquement testés avant leur entrée, et après leur sortie de la salle d'épreuves._

 _Un peu plus tard, un Fluffy bourdonnant comme une ruche perché sur une épaule, Hermione était allée retrouver Severus dans la serre, pour le remercier de son cadeau. Elle l'avait trouvé, le parchemin, maintenant descellé, pendant au bout de ses doigts, les yeux fixés sur le parc recouvert de neige. Pensant qu'il préférait être seul, elle allait se retirer discrètement, lorsque sa voix l'avait retenue._

— _Reste !... S'il te plait !_

 _Elle l'avait rejoint devant l'immense verrière. Dehors, un rouge-gorge voletait entre les branches d'un grand arbre, suivi par le regard blasé de Kemet, assis à côté du jeune homme. Le Fléreur s'était détourné avec mépris, étiré, et la queue haute, avait disparu entre les plantes du jardin d'hiver. Une proie bien peu digne de sa majesté, qui ne méritait pas de sortir dans le froid et de se mouiller les pattes ! Le rouge-gorge s'était posé et ébouriffait maintenant ses plumes, dont une était doucement venue se poser sur le tapis blanc, au pied de la vitre devant laquelle se tenait Severus._

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait que tu as reçu un coup sur la tête._

 _Sans un mot, il lui avait tendu le manuscrit. C'était un Acte de Reconnaissance magique en bonne et due forme. Il n'y manquait que la signature et une goutte de sang de l'intéressé, pour être officiellement enregistré. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu devenir, dans l'instant, l'héritier de l'une des plus vieilles et puissantes familles magiques du Royaume Uni. Par cet acte, son grand-père effaçait en grande partie, aux yeux du monde Sorcier, la 'souillure' apportée à sa lignée par le sang de Tobias. Les Sang-Pur avaient méprisé Severus Snape, certains allant jusqu'à le qualifier de 'bâtard', mais personne ne pourrait plus oser se permettre de regarder de haut Severus Prince, sans insulter aussi ses ancêtres._

 _« Oh, Severus ! C'est… c'est merveilleux… Non ?_

— _Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avait-t-il avoué. « Une partie de moi crève d'envie d'accepter, mais… Et puis… et puis il y a notre mission. Ça peut s'avérer dangereux pour ceux que nous fréquentons. Severus Snape n'a pas de famille. Si nous sommes découverts, il pourrait y avoir des représailles, et nous savons tous ce que cela veut dire lorsqu'il s'agit de Voldemort. Je ne veux pas que mon grand-père puisse avoir à porter les conséquences de mes actes. Et d'autre part, aussi tenté que je puisse l'être…_

— _Tu as du mal à accorder ta confiance !_

— _Je…_

— _Et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ! Après tout, tu as été à bonne école, pour ça, jusqu'à maintenant. Honnêtement, je pense vraiment que ton grand-père est quelqu'un de bien. Mais il est vrai que nous ne le connaissons que depuis peu, et je peux comprendre ton appréhension. D'autre part, il ne te presse pas… tu as tout ton temps, Severus. Avant tout, je pense que tu devrais profiter de ces quelques jours de repos pour apprendre à mieux le connaitre. Et peut-être… peut-être ensuite pourrions-nous envisager de lui dire…_

— _Hermione ! Tu ne te rends pas compte… tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne le connaissons que depuis peu, et…_

— _Et nous n'avons que dix-neuf ans ! Même si nous sommes majeurs, nous ne sommes guère plus que des adolescents, qui même s'ils ont vécu un peu plus de choses que certains autres, n'ont pas eu à se préoccuper de beaucoup plus que leurs études, jusqu'ici. Harry non plus ne se fiait pas aux adultes, et pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, cela aurait pu nous éviter bien des désagréments. Très franchement, je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions réussir tout seuls. Même si les autres… tu-sais-quoi, sont à l'endroit où ils étaient, ou seront, comme tu veux, ils seront sans aucun doute beaucoup plus difficiles à récupérer que les deux premiers. Et puis, je n'ai jamais entendu prononcer le nom des Prince, parmi les sympathisants de Voldemort._

— _Je dois réfléchir. Ce serait bien mal le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, que de le mettre en danger. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux attendre que tout cela soit terminé ? Comprends-moi, c'est vraiment difficile._

— _Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas une décision qui doit être prise à la légère. C'est simplement que… ce serait vraiment merveilleux que tu puisses enfin avoir une vraie famille !_

Une semaine plus tard, il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'en tenir. Le soir du trente-et-un décembre, son grand-père lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau.

—J'aimerais que vous veniez aussi, Harmony, si vous le voulez bien. Vous êtes une partie importante de la vie de mon petit-fils, et vous en savez sûrement beaucoup plus que moi, sur lui. Inutile donc, de faire des cachotteries à votre égard.

—Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans…

—Il a raison. Coupa Severus. « Toi et Missy avez été, depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour moi. J'aimerais moi aussi que tu viennes.

Hermione le regardait maintenant avec effarement. S'était-il vraiment rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Le bureau du maître des lieux était conforme à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Très peu différent, en fait, ce celui du professeur Snape, à Poudlard, si l'on exceptait la collection de bocaux et leur contenu peu ragoûtant. Ici aussi, tous les murs étaient masqués par des étagères, mais elles étaient remplies uniquement de livres. Au centre de la pièce, un grand bureau sans fioritures derrière lequel trônait une chaise rembourrée. Une cheminée occupait une grande partie de la cloison de gauche, flanquée de deux fauteuils et d'une table basse sur un épais tapis, seule vraie trace de confort dans cette pièce austère, dédiée au travail. Seule note personnelle, sur le manteau de la cheminée un cadre contenait la photo d'une jeune femme et d'une fillette d'une dizaine d'années, qui agitaient leurs mains en souriant à la caméra. A côté du cadre, était posé le coffret de bois de rose que Severus lui avait offert à Noël.

Tiberius leur désigna les fauteuils, prenant le temps de transfigurer la chaise pour en faire un troisième, qu'il envoya rejoindre les autres d'un coup de baguette. Il se pencha ensuite pour prendre quelque chose dans un tiroir, puis rejoignit les jeunes gens près de la cheminée.

Après une courte hésitation, il commença à parler.

—Je vous dois un aveu ! C'est assez… gênant et je ne voudrais pas que vous puissiez penser à une indiscrétion volontaire de ma part, mais… Bref, inutile de tourner autour du pot. J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation, le jour de Noël, dans la serre. Vous avez dû remarquer les alcôves, isolées par des rideaux de plantes. Je m'y étais installé après le repas, avec un livre, dans mon coin favori, et je m'y étais assoupi.

Le coup d'œil qu'échangèrent Hermione et Severus ne lui échappa pas.

« Je me suis réveillé en entendant des voix. J'aurais sûrement dû signaler immédiatement ma présence, mais dans un premier temps, j'ai hésité, et après… eh bien je dois avouer que j'étais intrigué. Et puis vous avez quitté la pièce…

Personne n'osait rompre le silence gêné qui suivit, au souvenir de leur conversation. A bout d'un assez long moment, le vieil homme reprit la parole.

« Je comprends très bien que tu aies du mal à m'accorder ta confiance, Severus. C'est le contraire qui serait étonnant, après l'enfance que tu as vécue. Je sais que je ne peux te donner aucune preuve de ma bonne foi, mais je refuse de te, de vous, laisser courir un danger apparemment immense en restant inactif. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez une espèce de… mission, concernant Voldemort et quelque chose que vous devez récupérer. Or, il se trouve que j'ai une petite idée de ce que peut-être ce quelque chose. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit concernant Tom Jedusor et ses centres d'intérêt, déjà lorsque nous étions à Poudlard.

—Je…

Tiberius leva une main, interrompant son petit-fils.

—Je ne vous demande pas de détails. Pas tant que vous ne serez pas prêts à m'en donner par vous-même. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas peur d'affronter d'éventuels dangers ou leurs conséquences, et que je suis prêt à vous aider dans toute la mesure de mes moyens. Et si ce que j'ai déduit des bribes de votre conversation que j'ai pu surprendre s'avère exact, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que vous aurez besoin de toutes les ressources et de toute l'aide que vous pourrez trouver !

Sur ces paroles, il déposa sur la table ce qu'il avait caché au creux de ses mains jusque-là. C'était une petite médaille en or gris sur laquelle étaient gravés, en relief, une croix surmontant un trait horizontal.

—C'est français. Une idée que j'avais ramenée de l'un de mes séjours sur le continent. C'est ce qu'ils appellent une médaille d'amour. Elle est inspirée de deux vers d'un poème, qui disent 'car vois-tu chaque jour je t'aime d'avantage, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier et bien moins que demain'. Rien de plus anodin et futile, donc, en apparence. Je vous ai parlé du groupe de Sorciers qui s'étaient alliés aux Moldus, lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale, n'est-ce pas ? C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Vitellius. Nous nous en servions comme signe de reconnaissance.

—Sauf votre respect, monsieur, un simple Geminio…

—Tu as raison. C'est pourquoi il y avait autre chose, bien entendu. Il pointa sa baguette sur l'objet, qu'il avait retourné. Deux mots apparurent brièvement en lettres lumineuses sur le revers de la médaille, avant de disparaitre : 'Cave Luminis'. Le sort doit impérativement être informulé, et la formule en est protégée par une sécurité très semblable au Fidelitas, qui n'a jamais été levée. Seul le Gardien du Secret pourrait vous la révéler.

Severus pointa à son tour sa baguette sur le cercle de métal. « Secreta Revelio ! » la pièce s'illumina brièvement à nouveau, laissant apparaître un cœur entourant les deux lettres A et T.

—Pour Alexandra et Tiberius. C'était une sorte de parade. Ecœurant de sentimentalisme, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait pu se douter de ce que cela cachait ? D'ailleurs, j'ai bien peur que nous ayons contribué à lancer ce qui est, brièvement, devenu une mode, chez les jeunes sorciers de notre génération. Et finalement, cela nous a bien aidés, La plupart de ces médailles n'étant finalement que ce qu'elles semblaient être : un gage d'amour dégoulinant de mièvrerie. D'ailleurs je connais certains adeptes de Grindelwald qui en avaient offert à la dame de leur cœur… Mais là n'est pas la question, et si je vous ai montré cela, ce n'est pas pour vous suggérer de faire la même chose, mais pour vous montrer que je ne crains pas de m'engager dans une entreprise périlleuse. Ou plus simplement d'être impliqué en tant que famille. Et si c'est la seule chose qui te retient d'accepter mon offre, alors tu peux signer sans crainte. D'autant plus que tout cela peut se faire en toute discrétion jusqu'à ce que tu décides de le divulguer. Ce n'est pas parce que tu seras devenu un Prince que tu ne pourras pas continuer à utiliser tout à fait légalement le nom de Snape.

—Je ne sais…

—Je ne te presse pas, Severus. Tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu voudras pour réfléchir. Je voulais juste que tu aies tous les éléments en mains. Tu m'as déjà fait un cadeau inestimable, poursuivit-il en désignant le coffret. « Et je veux que tu comprennes que si tu acceptes, c'est encore une fois moi, qui te serai redevable. Je ne m'en voudrai jamais assez de n'avoir rien fait pour vous tirer, ta mère et toi, des griffes de cet homme. Rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne changera ce qui a été, ni ne ramènera Eileen…ou Alexandra. Même si elle ne m'a jamais rien reproché, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise du chagrin d'avoir perdu sa fille. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais d'accepter ce qui te revient de droit, comme gage de mon repentir.

—Il n'y a rien à pardonner, monsieur. Je ne nierai pas que je vous en ai longtemps voulu, mais ma mère avait pris sa décision. Lorsque j'ai trouvé votre lettre, après sa mort, j'avoue que je me suis demandé pourquoi vous ne nous aviez pas enlevée de force à cette vie. Je trouvais ça injuste. Mais… Il se tourna brièvement vers Hermione. « Quelqu'un m'a fait comprendre que les choses n'étaient pas toujours aussi simples. »

—Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que mon petit-fils qui doive se sentir redevable envers vous, Harmony.

—Personne ne m'est redevable de quoi que ce soit, monsieur. Je récuse toute dette de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. Vous avez dit à Severus, il y a quelques jours, que c'était ainsi que fonctionnait une famille. J'ajoute que c'est aussi ainsi que fonctionnent les amis. La seule chose que je sois disposée à accepter de vous deux, c'est votre amitié.

—Et ne doutez jamais qu'elle vous soit à jamais acquise, ainsi que, j'ose l'affirmer, notre… affection. Severus ?

—Je pensais que ça allait de soi ! Répondit le jeune homme d'un air gêné, sous le regard narquois de son grand-père.

Il se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise dans son fauteuil, avec la très nette impression que la température de la pièce avait brusquement augmenté de plusieurs degrés.

 **TBC**

* * *

'tit Lumos ? Merci...


	28. Prince de sang

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** Zeugma, Constancelcd, Emilie09, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Maxine3482, Juliana, darkcorbeau, Daidaiiro, Cozri, SlythenclOw, Arwengeld, Steph Rogue, Fanny, NaomiKuz, Guest et Lu6fer, pour votre fidélité et vos adorables reviews.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse ! )

 **N/A :** Les vacances sont terminées, retour à Oxford pour Severus.

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Prince de Sang**

 **.**

L'année 1979 commença sous le signe d'un froid sibérien qui semblait effectivement, comme l'avait prédit Tiberius, avoir l'intention de s'installer durablement. Hermione étant maintenant complètement guérie, Severus et maître Vitellius avaient prévu de regagner Oxford au début de la deuxième semaine, tandis qu'elle restait 'assignée à résidence' au manoir des Prince jusqu'à adoucissement notoire de la température.  
Elle avait fait un saut à Cokeworth, le premier week-end de janvier, en compagnie de Severus, afin de récupérer des affaires en vue d'un séjour prolongé. On ne comptait plus les dégâts dus au gel, et la maison de Spinner's End n'avait pas été épargnée. Heureusement, rien qui ne soit aisément réparable à l'aide de la magie, lorsque le temps serait redevenu clément.

Elle en avait profité pour téléphoner à Lily, au cas où celle-ci aurait essayé de la joindre pendant son absence, mais en vain. Même la maison semblait inhabitée, et une voisine lui apprit que madame Evans était décédée d'une crise cardiaque trois semaines plus tôt, et qu'après les obsèques, sa fille était allée habiter chez son fiancé. Hermione, qui ne voulait pas ruiner ses relations avec la jeune femme, lui envoya un mot de condoléances par l'intermédiaire d'Hermod. Elle lui expliquait par la même occasion, qu'elle-même ayant été très gravement malade, et étant donné les dégâts occasionnés par le gel dans la maison de Spinner's End, elle avait provisoirement trouvé à se loger dans un meublé, à Londres. Elle regrettait que son état ne lui ait pas permis de la prévenir, et espérait, terminait-elle, qu'elles pourraient se revoir au printemps.

Au moment de Transplaner pour le manoir, Severus avait brusquement semblé se souvenir de quelque chose.

—Je…

—Oui ?

—Je suis désolé, je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes ce que je vais te dire pour une quelconque demande, mais… en tant que 'compagne officielle', il serait étrange que tu l'ignores. Au cas où mon grand-père t'en parlerait…

Il s'interrompit, l'air gêné.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Rien. Il ne se passe rien. C'est juste que… leneufc'mon'niversaire, lâcha-t-il dans une expiration.

Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire devant son air embarrassé.

—Oh ! Et pour info, le mien c'est le 19 septembre. Et à propos, ça te fait quel âge au juste ?

—Dix-neuf. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

—Certainement pour la même raison que tu as l'air aussi gêné. Je ne voulais pas que tu te croies obligé de quoi que ce soit… Ecarquillant les yeux, elle sembla soudain prendre conscience d'une chose. « Ça me fait vraiment bizarre de savoir qu'ici, j'ai quatre mois de plus que toi ! Tu as raison, cela aurait été bizarre que je ne le sache pas, mais ça semblera aussi bizarre que je ne t'offre rien. Voyons, qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à un garçon qui n'a aucun vice apparent, sauf celui de se tuer à la tâche ?

—Que tu ne prennes plus de risques inconsidérés en donnant des ordres idiots à Missy, par exemple ! Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton cassant, avant de se radoucir. « De toute façon, mardi, je ne serai pas au manoir, et on pourra toujours dire que tu m'as donné quelque chose à ouvrir le jour J, avant que je parte, ce soir… bon, on y va ?

Maître Stoke était reparti la veille, afin de vérifier si aucun équipement de leurs salles d'études n'avait souffert. Bien que les Elfes soient chargés de veiller à l'entretien des locaux, il était aussi minutieux que pouvait l'être son élève, en ce qui concernait le travail. Après tout, sorciers ou pas, la météo était une chose contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien, et le gel pouvait tout aussi bien endommager un laboratoire de potions qu'une canalisation moldue.

Après mure réflexion, Severus avait décidé d'accepter l'offre de son grand-père. Il avait prévu de le lui annoncer le soir-même, avant de regagner Oxford.

Après le repas, alors qu'ils étaient une dernière fois réunis dans le jardin d'hiver, pour prendre le café, Severus avait, sous le regard encourageant d'Hermione, tendu le parchemin, signé, à son grand-père, sans un mot. La finalisation de l'acte nécessitait une goutte de sang de chacun des deux hommes, librement donnée. L'Unionem Sanguinis était beaucoup plus qu'une reconnaissance simple. Par cette coutume ancestrale et presque oubliée, Tiberius faisait beaucoup plus qu'accréditer son petit-fils en tant qu'héritier légitime de la lignée des Prince. Il le présentait comme le descendant de droit de son Sang, niant et effaçant, légalement sinon de fait, la flétrissure apportée par celui de Tobias Snape. Lorsque le rituel serait achevé, et quelle que soit l'opinion de certains extrémistes sur la question, Severus serait officiellement considéré comme un Sang Pur, et l'égal de n'importe quel rejeton des plus grandes familles du monde Sorcier.

Le vieil homme, manifestement très ému, s'était levé, et se tournant vers Hermione lui avait demandé si elle accepterait d'être leur Enchaîneur. En effet, le sort qui liait les deux personnes, était très similaire à celui d'un serment inviolable. Afin éviter toute usurpation, si l'un des deux sangs était pris contre la volonté de l'un des protagonistes, que ce soit par la force ou sous Imperium, l'issue était fatale pour l'autre acteur du rite.

Les visages de Tiberius et des deux jeunes gens étaient empreints de la gravité de l'instant. Après avoir pratiqué une légère incision dans la paume de leur main droite, les deux hommes laissèrent chacun tomber une goutte de leur sang sur le parchemin, sous leurs signatures, où elles se mêlèrent, puis Hermione dirigea sa baguette sur leurs deux mains, unies au-dessus du document, en prononçant la formule que lui avait apprise Tiberius un peu plus tôt. Le manuscrit se nimba alors d'une aura dorée, à partir de laquelle une mince flamme étincelante s'étira, pour venir s'enrouler autour de leurs mains et de leurs poignets, comme un serpent de feu.

Le sang des Prince reconnaissait le sang des Prince.

—Tiberius Prince, jurez-vous sur votre vie, avoir de votre propre volonté, librement donné votre sang, sans contrainte d'aucune sorte ?

—Je le jure !

—Severus Snape, jurez-vous sur votre vie, avoir de votre propre volonté, librement donné votre sang, sans contrainte d'aucune sorte ?

—Je le jure !

La cérémonie terminée, le parchemin se dupliqua deux fois par lui-même, l'une des copies s'évanouit, pour réapparaître immédiatement dans les archives du Ministère de la Magie, l'autre serait conservée par Tiberius, tandis que Severus garderait l'original. Le regard un peu trop brillant, Tiberius étreignit alors le jeune homme contre lui dans une chaleureuse accolade.

—Tu fais de moi un homme très heureux, Severus.

—J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas, monsieur.

—Tu doutes encore, et de toi plus que de tout autre chose ! Ne doute plus, Severus, tu as une belle âme, mon enfant.

—J'ai pourtant bien failli succomber aux attraits de l'Ombre.

—Failli est le maître-mot. Mais tu t'es repris à temps, c'est cela qui est important. Nous avons tous en nous une part d'Ombre, notre capacité à la reconnaitre et à la combattre est ce qui fait notre humanité. Tu as prouvé que tu peux lui résister. Ne la refuse pas, laisse-là vivre, apprivoise-là, plie-là à ta volonté et utilise-là à bon escient. La Lumière seule ne peut lutter contre certaines forces Maléfiques…  
Vous ne pourrez mener à bien la quête que vous avez entreprise qu'en connaissant et en sachant utiliser les armes de l'ennemi, afin de pouvoir les retourner contre eux. Poursuivit-il en regardant les deux jeunes gens à tour de rôle. « Je crains que vous ne deviez, vous-aussi, pour votre sécurité, apprendre à connaitre et à maîtriser certaines choses, Harmony. Si vous l'acceptez, je vous y aiderai, pendant le temps où vous resterez ici.  
Puis, s'adressant de nouveau à Severus. « Es-tu toujours décidé à retourner ce soir à Oxford ? Tu ne préfères pas attendre demain matin ?

—J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps, je préfère être sur place, afin d'éviter tout retard.

—Dans ce cas… prends ! Ceci te revient de droit. Tiberius lui tendait un coffret recouvert de maroquin bleu nuit. « Tu l'ouvriras le jour de ton anniversaire.

—Mais je… le regard du vieil homme le dissuada d'aller plus loin. Il baissa la tête, embarrassé. « Merci, monsieur !

—Je préfère cela ! Bien, je vais vous laisser vous dire au revoir tranquillement, les enfants. Il se retourna un instant en arrivant à la porte de la bibliothèque. « Oh ! N'oubliez pas de regarder au plafond…

Les deux jeunes gens levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Une magnifique boule de gui était suspendue magiquement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Hermione sentit soudain son cœur se briser. Un bref gémissement échappa à sa gorge serrée et elle se détourna brusquement. Pas assez vite, toutefois, pour dissimuler à son compagnon la larme qui glissait le long de sa joue.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Rien… c'est idiot ! Ça me fait juste penser à… à une amie. Elle fut secouée par un petit rire nerveux. « Elle nous aurait conseillé de nous méfier des Nargoles. C'est… c'était une fille adorable, très intelligente sous ses airs farfelus. Elle… Oh ! Ils me manquent ! Ils me manquent tous tellement !

Severus posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, et elle se retrouva, sans trop savoir comment, blottie contre sa poitrine, entourée de ses bras maladroits, essayant de maîtriser sa respiration et s'efforçant de toutes ses forces, et sans beaucoup de succès, de ne pas pleurer. Avait-elle imaginé le murmure presqu'inaudible, contre ses cheveux ? « Non, ce n'est pas idiot ! »

Lorsqu'elle fut un peu calmée, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Un Accio informulé plus tard, un petit paquet s'envolait de sur la table qui lui servait de bureau.

—Ça aussi, c'est à ouvrir le jour de ton anniversaire ! Murmura-t-elle en le lui glissant dans la main.

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, au moment où il tournait la tête vers elle pour lui répondre. Le baiser atterrit au coin de sa bouche, et les protestations qu'il était sur le point d'émettre s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre, ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, puis il se pencha vers elle, et effleura sa tempe de ses lèvres en murmurant un « merci » qui fit courir un frisson sur la peau de la jeune femme, avant de se détourner et de sortir à grands pas, sans la regarder.

Hermione resta un long moment immobile sous la boule de gui, le cœur serré. Elle en venait à détester Lily. Et elle se détestait de penser cela !

 **…**

 _Bon anniversaire, Severus !_

 _Tu vois, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de te fâcher, mon cadeau est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Juste quelques morceaux de sucre métamorphosés en bloc de verre, et contenant une simple plume ramassée par terre. Rien qui m'ait couté même une Noise. Tu pourras t'en servir de presse-papier… un cadeau approprié, pour quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à son travail, et qui a l'habitude de semer ses parchemins partout !_

 _Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour où ton grand-père t'a offert de te reconnaître ? Nous étions dans la serre, alors, et un rouge-gorge est venu voleter devant la verrière. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il a perdu l'une de ses plumes, qui est venue se poser juste à tes pieds. Je suis ensuite allée la récupérer._

 _Je ne sais pas à quel point on peut apporter du crédit aux croyances populaires, mais beaucoup s'avèrent fondées, et issues de notre monde. Celle qui concerne le rouge-gorge me paraît particulièrement appropriée à ta situation. Il est dit que trouver une plume de cet oiseau annonce une nouvelle_ _._ _Cela peut être une situation qui se décante et évolue ou la personne elle-même qui va connaitre une période de régénération dans ses pensées ou son mode de vie. Il s'agit en tout cas d'un changement vers du mieux et de l'inédit._ _  
_ _Le rouge gorge apparaît lorsqu'il est temps d'évoluer vers la nouveauté et il nous dit que cette évolution passe par toute forme de communication et par l'expression de notre personnalité._

 _Je pense vraiment que tu as fait le bon choix en acceptant son offre, et j'en suis heureuse pour vous deux._

 _Ne te tue pas à la tâche !_

 _Hermione_

Il avait attendu jusqu'au soir, après sa journée de travail. Les deux paquets étaient posés sur guéridon, à côté du fauteuil qui jouxtait la cheminée, dans le petit salon de son appartement, qui lui servait aussi de bureau.

Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau, ni pour son anniversaire, ni à n'importe quelle autre occasion d'ailleurs. Hermod et ceux de ce noël avaient été les premiers. Lorsqu'il était petit, sa mère lui confectionnait un petit gâteau, le jour de son anniversaire. Mais dès qu'il eut atteint ses cinq ans, âge auquel ses dons avaient commencé à se manifester de manière évidente, son père avait décrété qu'ils n'avaient aucun besoin de célébrer la naissance d'une erreur de la nature de plus, et il n'y avait plus jamais eu de gâteau sur la table.

Il n'en avait jamais fait, non plus, et lorsqu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle voulait offrir quelque chose à son grand-père, il avait réalisé que lui, n'y avait même pas pensé. En ce qui le concernait, noël avait toujours été un jour comme les autres. Alors, avant de se rendre à Spinner's End, il avait d'abord Transplané sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au détour d'une conversation, la jeune fille lui avait un jour parlé, avec nostalgie, du demi-Fléreur qu'elle avait laissé à son époque. A défaut d'un chat, un peu trop cher pour son budget, il lui avait acheté la boule de poils qu'elle avait baptisé… _Fluffly_ , oh Merlin ! Mais la joie et la reconnaissance qui avaient illuminés son visage lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé, avaient effacé l'agacement provoqué par le ridicule du nom choisi, et il avait ressenti un étrange sentiment de… plénitude devant sa réaction. Avant cet instant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un instant que faire plaisir à quelqu'un pouvait vous rendre aussi heureux vous-même. Pour Tiberius, il avait choisi un délicat coffret de bois de rose, dans lequel il avait déposé, sur un lit de velours, les débris de la baguette de sa mère. Même elle, ne savait pas que Missy les avait récupérés et conservés, après que Tobias l'ait eue brisée. L'Elfe les lui avait remis, après la mort d'Eileen.

Ses pensées dérivèrent. Lily aussi, était née en janvier. Il le savait parce que la première année, elle lui avait raconté ses cadeaux, et la petite fête qui avait accompagné cet événement. Il avait baissé la tête en rougissant de honte. Lui, n'avait pas les moyens de lui offrir quoi que ce soit, et en janvier, même un bouquet de fleurs sauvages était exclu. Peut-être l'avait-elle compris, et c'est pourquoi elle ne lui en avait jamais plus reparlé. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé, non plus, quand était le sien. Il voulait croire que c'était pour ne pas le mettre mal-à-l'aise.

C'était vers le paquet d'Hermione que sa main s'était dirigée en premier, comme mue par une volonté propre. Il était petit, mais assez lourd, entouré d'un simple papier bleu nuit. Il avait révélé une boite de carton contenant un galet de verre poli, aplati sur une face pour pouvoir le poser bien à plat. Une minuscule plume, guère plus grosse qu'un duvet, teintée de rouge à son extrémité, y était incluse. Il était accompagné du morceau de papier qu'il tenait maintenant entre ses doigts légèrement tremblants.

La nuit était froide, les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée dessinaient des ombres mouvantes sur le plafond. La tête renversée contre le dossier du fauteuil, il laissait ses yeux suivre leur ballet fantomatique. La reprise avait été dure, il était exténué, il avait mal dans tout le corps, les muscles de sa nuque et de ses épaules étaient raides, durs comme du bois. Maître Vitellius avait monté la barre de plusieurs crans, en lui demandant de brasser, dès le premier jour de leur retour, trois potions relativement complexes simultanément, ce qui requerrait une attention soutenue de tous les instants. Son Maître avait eu l'air impressionné par le résultat. Dans son esprit, ce n'avait été qu'un test pour vérifier à quel niveau pratique en était arrivé son élève, et il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce qu'il réussisse ce chalenge au premier essai, même si, _lui_ , n'était pas tout à fait satisfait de la couleur finale de sa potion de Flammes Noires. Maître Stoke n'avait pas émis de commentaire, mais lui avait ordonné de prendre la matinée suivante pour récupérer, et informé que l'après-midi serait consacré à la théorie… ce qui, étant donné que le jeune homme connaissait déjà tous ses livres par cœur, équivalait presque à lui octroyer une journée entière de repos.

En deux jours, il n'avait pu se reposer, par petites tranches, que trois heures en tout. Il avait l'habitude de gérer le manque de sommeil ou de nourriture, mais deux jours et une nuit debout au pied des paillasses, pratiquement sans dormir ni manger, où la moindre erreur, la moindre distraction pouvaient s'avérer catastrophiques, c'était réellement éprouvant. Pourtant, sa fatigue n'expliquait pas tous les sentiments complexes qui agitaient son esprit. Il y avait eu tellement de changements dans sa vie, en l'espace de si peu de temps ! Il avait encore du mal à y croire vraiment, et se demandait parfois s'il n'allait pas se réveiller, dans le dortoir de Serpentard, tout cela n'ayant jamais existé qu'en rêve.

Le deuxième paquet s'était avéré être un écrin, qui contenait une chevalière-sceau aux armes des Prince. Elle était accompagnée d'un mot de son grand-père, écrit, ce qui lui avait arraché un sourire, au stylo-bille sur une feuille du papier à lettres moldu que les jeunes gens lui avaient offert. _« Tu n'es pas obligé de la porter au doigt »_ , disait Tiberius, _« mais je ne saurais te conseiller de l'avoir toujours sur toi. Elle a d'autres utilités que celle de sceller un parchemin, que je t'indiquerai dès que nous nous reverrons »._ Il lui demandait en outre de le retrouver, le samedi suivant, sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant Gringotts, afin, disait-il, de régler une dernière petite formalité administrative liée à son adoption.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il ne demandait pas l'aumône. Il avait accepté la famille, mais il était bien décidé à refuser toute offre d'argent. Finalement, il se leva en haussant les épaules. Les Gobelins étaient aussi habilités à traiter certaines affaires juridiques, en plus de la banque, il ne s'agissait peut-être pas de finances. Il se dirigea en baillant vers sa chambre, emportant, sans s'en rendre compte, le presse-papier de verre, qu'il déposa sur son chevet, avant de se glisser dans son lit.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/*umos...^^**


	29. A happy birthday

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **MERCI à** Constancelcd, darkcorbeau, Zeugma, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, LycorisSnape, Maxine3482, Cididy, Juliana, Steph Rogue, SlythenclOw, Fanny, NaomiKuz, Emma, Kaouhete, Daidaiiro, et 'Guest' pour votre fidélité et vos adorables reviews. Je ne dirai jamais assez combien je vous aime.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, merci à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse ! )

 **N/A :** Un peu de légèreté à la fin du chapitre… juste pour le fun. Tout ne peut pas toujours être trop sérieux.

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **A happy birthday**

 **.**

Quatre jours plus tard, il arpentait la grand-rue du quartier Sorcier de Londres, grelottant malgré le sort de réchauffement qu'il avait jeté sur sa cape, certes d'hiver, mais définitivement pas suffisamment chaude pour le froid sibérien qui persistait depuis maintenant un bon mois et demi. Heureusement, les semelles en peau de Dragon de ses bottes l'isolaient efficacement de l'humidité, et l'empêchaient de glisser sur les plaques de verglas. Il remonta son écharpe de laine devant son nez, et rajusta le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête. Le temps n'était pas propice à la flânerie, l'Allée était presque déserte, et les rares passants, emmitouflés jusqu'aux yeux, se hâtaient vers leur destination sans un regard autour d'eux.

Un gros titre attira son attention, en vitrine d'un kiosque à journaux, sur l'affiche publicitaire pour une revue scientifique. Maître Stoke était-il abonné à celle-là ? Dans l'ignorance, il entra pour acheter un exemplaire de l'opuscule, avant de reprendre son chemin.

—Severus ! Tu as l'air frigorifié. Viens, entrons dans le hall.

Tiberius et Hermione étaient enveloppés dans des capes doublées de fourrure, complétées d'épais gants et écharpes. Ils portaient des toques de fourrure, qui les faisaient ressembler à un couple d'aristocrates slaves. Le jeune homme se souvint soudain que sa grand-mère était une exilée, sa famille ayant fui la Russie, après la révolution de 1917. La cape et la toque que portait Hermione devaient lui avoir appartenus.

« Tu n'as rien de plus chaud à te mettre ? Commenta son grand-père en lui serrant la main. Il haussa les épaules.

—Je ne sors pratiquement jamais, et ce temps ne va pas durer des années.

Il se pencha vers Hermione pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, qu'elle lui rendit… heureusement qu'on était moins exhibitionnistes dans leur monde que chez les Moldus ! La comédie était plus facile à jouer. Il n'osait pas s'avouer à lui-même qu'elle était même de plus en plus facile et… agréable à jouer, cette comédie…

Le Gobelin qui se tenait debout devant le portail en bronze, dans sa livrée habituelle, ne semblait pas le moins du monde souffrir du froid. Il s'inclina devant eux, et se rangea un peu de côté pour leur livrer le passage. La seconde porte, celle en argent sur laquelle était gravé l'avertissement aux voleurs était, elle, gardée par deux autres Gobelins, qui s'inclinèrent à leur tour, et ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le vaste hall de marbre.

—Tu possèdes un compte ?

—Mère en avait un, dont j'ai hérité à son décès. Elle s'en servait pour payer mes fournitures scolaires. Il y a encore quelques économies dessus, cela devrait suffire à nos besoins, en attendant que nous trouvions du travail.

Si Tiberius perçut la brusque réticence de Severus à ce qu'il pensait sûrement être une offre d'aide financière, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

—Et vous Harmony ?

La question la cueillit à l'improviste. La jeune fille prit brusquement conscience qu'à cette époque, elle était démunie de tout et entièrement dépendante de Severus. Une bouffée de culpabilité fit monter le rouge à ses joues, elle ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à vivre ainsi, aux crochets de son ami ou de son grand-père. Il allait vraiment qu'elle se mette sérieusement à chercher du travail !

—Non. Je…

Severus vint à sa rescousse.

—Nous nous servons du même. Compte tenu de nos ressources, nous n'avons pas vu l'utilité d'avoir deux comptes séparés.

—Bien. Mais il serait peut-être utile, en complément, d'ouvrir un coffre. Le genre de coffre uniquement désigné par un numéro, et dont seuls les Gobelins connaissent le nom du propriétaire. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous en servir, mais on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez être amenés à y entreposer des… objets que vous ne voudriez pas garder chez vous, par exemple…

—Cela me paraît être une bonne idée, répondit Hermione. Elle eut un frisson en repensant aux ondes maléfiques qui émanaient des Horcruxes. S'ils étaient obligés d'entreposer les autres quelque part, avant de pouvoir les mettre en sécurité dans la chambre secrète de Poudlard, elle préférait que ce ne soit pas là où ils habitaient. « Mais à mon avis, toujours par précaution, il ne devrait pas être lié au nom de Severus. Je pense disposer d'assez pour pouvoir en payer les frais au moins pour un an. Termina-t-elle, s'attirant un regard approbateur du vieil homme. Il lui restait quelques économies, au fond de son sac de perles, elle forcerait bien sa tête de mule de colocataire à les accepter. Il lui avait lui-même involontairement fourni le prétexte du compte commun.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant le long comptoir derrière lequel, assis sur des chaises surélevées officiaient les Gobelins.

—Lord Prince ! S'exclama l'un d'eux. « Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

—Bonjour, Gornuk, nous verrons cela dans un moment. Mais d'abord, cette jeune fille voudrait louer l'un de vos petits coffres numérotés. Vous en prélèverez les frais sur mon compte, ajouta-t-il en levant une main pour faire taire Hermione. « Ce sera beaucoup plus rapide comme ça, vous me rembourserez plus tard. Lui glissa-t-il en baissant la voix.

Le Gobelin confirma la chose.

—Absolument, avec votre garantie, nous pouvons faire cela immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Puis-je vous demander vos papiers d'identité, miss ?

Les formalités furent effectivement rapidement expédiées, la caution de Tiberius ayant grandement accéléré la procédure. Hermione insista pour que Severus et son grand-père aient une procuration afin de pouvoir accéder au coffre au même titre qu'elle. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que le vieil homme n'accepterait jamais un remboursement, et que cela avait surtout été une manière de leur prouver qu'il était prêt à les aider.

—Maintenant, mon cher Gornuk, je voudrais effectuer quelques changements, concernant l'accès à ma chambre forte.

—Très bien, je vais demander à Ragnok de vous recevoir. Ce ne devrait pas être long, il n'y a pas grande affluence, avec ce temps. Descendant de son tabouret, il les guida vers une porte, qu'il ouvrit. « Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'attendre dans ce salon !

Une fois que Gornuk les eut laissés seuls, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens.

—Tu as la bague sur toi ? Demanda-t-il à Severus.

—Oui, mais il n'est pas question que…

—Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne. Je ne te propose pas la charité, mais dans notre famille, la tradition veut qu'à sa majorité, l'héritier reçoive certains privilèges. Ceci, entre autres, afin de faciliter la succession. Que tu décides d'en profiter ou non, c'est ton problème, mais tu es l'héritier des Prince, et tu es majeur. L'accès à la chambre forte de la famille t'es dû de droit, même si, au-dessus d'un certain montant, le retrait de valeurs doit obligatoirement passer par l'aval du chef de famille. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. « Harmony, je suis désolé, mais même si vous êtes la compagne de Severus et que je vous considère comme faisant partie de la famille, vous ne pourrez avoir le même privilège que lorsque vous serez officiellement partie intégrante du clan des Prince. Mes ancêtres avaient placé ces protections irréversibles, afin de protéger leur fortune contre toute tentative de main mise, que ce soit de la part des autorités, en temps troublés, ou d'éventuels aventuriers. Cependant, nous allons faire en sorte que vous puissiez tout de même y pénétrer, à la condition d'être accompagnée par moi ou par Severus.

—Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, monsieur, c'est une mesure tout à fait normale, et je n'ai pas besoin…

—On ne peut pas savoir, de quoi vous pourriez avoir besoin, tous les deux ! Les Gobelins savent être discrets, ils ne révèleront à personne qui peut, à part moi, avoir accès au coffre des Prince. Ah Ragnok ! Comment vous portez vous ?

—Merveilleusement, Lord Prince, pour vous servir ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

—Je vous présente mon petit-fils, à qui vous devrez désormais les mêmes égards et services qu'à moi-même, et miss Granger. Le Gobelin s'inclina deux fois. « Je n'ai retrouvé mon petit-fils que depuis peu. En tant qu'héritier majeur, il doit, comme vous le savez, avoir libre accès à la chambre forte. Miss Granger sera bénéficiaire d'un accès accompagné.

—Bien. Cela ne devrait poser aucun problème, puisque vous êtes tous présents. Je vais vous accompagner moi-même dans la salle des coffres, afin d'accomplir le rituel.

Après avoir parcouru un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, et longé le lac souterrain dont se souvenait Hermione, le wagonnet dans lequel ils avaient pris place s'arrêta devant une porte de bronze sur laquelle était gravées les armes des Prince. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut la porte mitoyenne, gravée d'un grand 'L'. Elle était entrée dans ce coffre, quelques mois auparavant… vingt ans plus tard. La voix de Ragnok la rappela à la réalité. Tiberius, qui avait appliqué le chaton de sa chevalière contre la porte, reculait maintenant pour laisser sa place à Severus

—Votre sceau, monsieur, fit le Gobelin.

Celui-ci tira hors de ses vêtements un cordon, soutenant sa propre bague, qu'il portait autour du cou.

—Le voici.

—Veuillez l'appliquer à cet endroit, fit le Gobelin en montrant un motif qui ressemblait à un nœud, au milieu du tronc de l'arbre de vie. « En même temps, appuyez la paume de votre main gauche sur la porte.

Une lueur dorée nimba le jeune homme, avant de disparaître dans le néant aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

« Refaites la même chose, avec la main de mademoiselle à côté de la vôtre.

La lueur réapparut, mais cette fois, elle était argentée. Le même rituel fut accompli par Tiberius et Hermione. Ragnok appuya ensuite ses deux mains contre la porte, provoquant, cette fois-ci, un halo bleu, qui, comprirent-ils, finalisait le processus.

« Vous pouvez entrer, je vous attends à l'extérieur. Tiberius appliqua de nouveau sa chevalière et sa main gauche contre le vantail, et la porte s'évanouit, révélant une grande salle aux murs tapissés d'étagères, sur lesquelles s'empilaient des sacs de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze, des grimoires anciens, des rouleaux de parchemins, des coffres de toutes tailles, et d'autres objets précieux. Dès que les deux hommes eurent franchi la limite du seuil, le portail se rematérialisa derrière eux.

—Tous les coffres bénéficient-ils des mêmes protections ? Interrogea Hermione, qui après un signe discret, avait laissé Severus et son grand-père pénétrer seuls dans la chambre forte, sur le ton de la conversation.

—Chaque propriétaire choisit son mode de protection. Certains ne requièrent que notre intervention, d'autres une clé, d'autres encore un sceau, ou l'empreinte d'une main… ou les deux, comme ici. Les Prince sont des gens prudents, seuls le chef de famille, l'héritier, et leurs épouses, peuvent avoir accès au coffre.

Hermione crut déceler une note de frustration dans le ton du Gobelin. Les responsables des chambres fortes avaient généralement accès à tous les coffres, même en l'absence de leurs propriétaires. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas de celui-ci.

—Tout le monde sait que Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre, mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les ancêtres de la famille avaient posé des protections irréversibles. Je suis sûre qu'en ces temps reculés et troublés, c'était plus pour protéger leurs biens contre une éventuelle annexation par un gouvernement encore incertain, que par manque de confiance envers les Gobelins. Plaida-t-elle.

Dès que les deux hommes furent ressortis de la chambre forte, le portail se referma silencieusement derrière eux, et tous les quatre remontèrent en silence dans le wagonnet qui les ramena à la surface.

—Tu nous accompagne au Manoir, n'est-ce pas ?

—C'est-à-dire que je n'avais pas prévu…

—Tsss, tsss ! Demain c'est dimanche, et Vitellius n'est pas un esclavagiste. De plus, je crois savoir que Nela et Missy ont préparé un véritable festin pour ce soir, en l'honneur de ton anniversaire. Tu ne vas pas prendre le risque de les vexer, sachant qu'Harmony et moi en subirions les conséquences, non ?

Severus leva vers son grand-père un œil quelque peu amusé.

—Je m'en voudrais d'être la cause d'une telle épreuve pour vous deux !

 **…**

La fatigue accumulée de cette première semaine avait finalement eu raison de lui, et il s'était plusieurs fois surpris à étouffer, le plus discrètement possible, des bâillements au cours du repas. Tiberius, qui n'avait pas été dupe, avait prétexté un rhume naissant pour déclarer vouloir se coucher tôt avec une petite dose préventive de Pimentine.

—J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous abandonner. Severus, je t'ai fait monter des vêtements de nuit, dans votre chambre. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, les enfants.

Severus réalisa avec un temps de retard la signification de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour déclarer que son ancienne chambre lui conviendrait très bien, son grand-père était déjà sorti de la pièce.

—Tu… tu étais au courant ? Non ! Oublie !

Le visage d'Hermione avait pris une belle couleur pivoine, et sa bouche était encore béante. Manifestement, elle était aussi surprise et gênée que lui.

—J'avoue que je n'avais pas anticipé cela, mais je reconnais que son raisonnement est logique. Pendant ton précédent séjour, tu pouvais prétexter ma maladie et les horaires de dingue de tes études, mais maintenant… et après tout, nous sommes censés… zut !

—Il n'y a rien de grave, nous sommes des sorciers, non ? Je vais métamorphoser le fauteuil.

—Pas question que je me prélasse dans un lit confortable, alors que toi, qui es manifestement épuisé, tu passeras la nuit sur une banquette sommaire. Je prendrai le fauteuil !

Il la foudroya du regard, mais devant son air buté, il comprit qu'elle ne se laisserait pas fléchir. Après une hésitation, il reprit d'un ton incertain :

—Nous n'allons pas passer la nuit à nous disputer pour voir qui est plus têtu et qui aura le dernier mot. Si tu es d'accord, il y a… hem… peut-être une autre solution. Nous pourrions… partager !

—P-pardon ?

—Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucune intention malhonnête. Le lit est assez grand pour qu'on puisse y dormir tous les deux sans se gêner l'un l'autre. Et lits séparés ou pas, nous devrons quand même partager l'intimité de la chambre. Sans compter que nous serons peut-être amenés à le faire d'autres fois, sait-on jamais. Lucius m'a envoyé une lettre pour s'informer de l'avancement de mes recherches, dans laquelle il sous-entendait qu'il serait heureux de nous accueillir pendant quelques jours, au printemps, ou l'été prochain. Autant s'habituer tout de suite. D'autant que j'avoue que si ce cas de figure venait à vraiment se présenter, je préfèrerais, pour notre sécurité, que nous ne soyons effectivement pas séparés.

Hermione, qui s'était servie de la salle de bains la première, profita des ablutions de Severus pour se glisser dans le lit. Lorsque le jeune homme revint dans la chambre, elle était calée contre l'un des bords, et faisait (mal) semblant de dormir. Il avait été prêt d'émettre une réflexion sarcastique, mais il referma aussitôt la bouche, en se rendant compte qu'il était aussi mal-à-l'aise qu'elle. Il se faufila à son tour entre les draps, et éteignit la lumière sans attendre. Il était vraiment épuisé, et sombra plus vite qu'il n'aurait pensé, tandis qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Severus émergea lentement du sommeil ce matin-là, flottant dans un sentiment de bien-être qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis très longtemps. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, en retenant sa respiration. Les événements de la veille lui sautèrent littéralement à la mémoire, en sentant un corps chaud pressé contre le sien. Heureusement, Hermione ne s'était pas réveillée. Comment la jeune fille s'était-elle retrouvée blottie contre sa poitrine ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait ses bras passés autour d'elle ? Il eut un instant de doute, mais ils étaient tous deux toujours très correctement vêtus de leurs pyjamas, boutonnés jusqu'au cou.

Par contre… « _Oh non ! Pourvu que…_ » Il dégagea lentement son bras pour ne pas la réveiller, il n'aurait plus manqué, qu'en plus de découvrir leur proximité, elle s'aperçoive de… Il réussit à se glisser hors du lit sans provoquer d'autre réaction qu'un grognement réprobateur et un soupir, qui le figèrent sur place. Mais après vérification, Hermione dormait toujours. Il ne respira à nouveau librement qu'une fois à l'abri dans la salle de bains. Il se doucha et s'habilla rapidement, puis, fuyant la chambre sans oser jeter un regard de plus au lit, il décida d'aller attendre l'heure du petit-déjeuner dans le jardin d'hiver. Veiller Hermione lorsqu'elle était malade était une chose, se réveiller avec son corps pelotonné contre le sien en était une autre… Un peu plus tard, le regard perdu sur le parc, ou se déchainait une véritable tempête de neige, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux dériver, un sourire errant sur son visage, en repensant à la jeune fille endormie. Gringotts et l'héritage des Prince pouvaient bien aller au diable, il n'avait jamais eu un aussi bel anniversaire !

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, et ouvrit la revue qu'il avait emportée avant de quitter la chambre, à la page de l'article qui faisait la couverture.

 **TBC**

* * *

Continuez à illuminer ma vie !


	30. Le Protecteur

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Même si, pour ceux qui ont un compte, je vous l'ai déjà dit en MP, MERCI à** Zeugma, Pacha8, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, LycorisSnape, Maxine3482, Cididy, Cozri, Juliana (la voilà, la suite), Coeur d'avalon, Emilie09, Mademoiselle Mime, SlythenclOw, YuzueSatsuki, Idril Melwasul, Steph Rogue (oui, je pense que tu as compris…^^), Daidaiiro, Zucca666 , Emma 😊, Fanny (le voilà, tout chaud !) et Kahouete.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse ! )

 **N/A :** Une grosse surprise pour Severus, à la fin du chapitre…

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Le Protecteur**

 **.**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette nuit-là, un frisson glacé lui parcourut la nuque, et son estomac se noua désagréablement. Il ferma les yeux, et s'efforça de maîtriser sa respiration. Avec le temps, il avait réussi à surmonter les crises de panique qui l'avaient longtemps secoué après avoir vécu le traumatisme de sa rencontre avec un Loup-Garou en pleine transformation, mais certaines nuits, il lui arrivait encore de faire d'affreux cauchemars, dans lesquels les dents acérées de l'énorme animal claquaient à quelques centimètres de son visage, avant qu'un grand cerf ne s'interpose entre le monstre et lui. Son aventure avec Lily avait grandement aidé, à l'époque. Sa présence à ses côtés était plus efficace que ses potions calmantes, et il suffisait qu'elle pose une main sur son front pour apaiser ses angoisses. Peut-être fallait-il voir là-dedans la raison pour laquelle il s'était autant accroché à cet amour dévorant qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la jeune fille endormie à l'étage au-dessus. De plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait de voir le visage d'Hermione, lorsqu'il pensait à Lily, et il en était profondément déstabilisé. Avec un soupir, il reporta son attention sur la revue.

 _'' **UNE DÉCOUVERTE RÉVOLUTIONNAIRE : LA « TUE-LOUP », LA POTION QUI POURRAIT CHANGER LA VIE DES LOUPS-GAROUS !** ''_

 _… Damoclès Belby, l'inventeur, en désaccord avec son frère et distributeur officiel, a annoncé qu'il renonçait à ses droits sur sa potion, qui tombera donc, dès sa mise officielle sur le marché, dans le domaine public !_

 _Rappelons que Flavius-Marcus Belby, qui a racheté, il y a deux ans, à parts égales avec ses associés américains, l'entreprise de Fleamont Potter, décédé l'été dernier, vient également d'acquérir, très récemment et après de longues négociations avec le nouveau Lord, le brevet de la potion capillaire Lissenplis, qui a assuré la fortune de la famille Potter. Le brevet, qui selon la loi sorcière était sur le point de tomber dans le domaine public, se trouve donc, de par son changement de propriétaire avant expiration, réactivé pour une durée de cinquante ans. Il ne fait aucun doute, étant donné la population relativement réduite de Loups-Garous, que pour la société Belby &Co, la Lissenplis ne soit une affaire plus profitable que la Tue-Loup. Malgré tout, la décision de Damoclès reste un coup dur pour l'entreprise de son frère._

 _Le potioniste a en effet émis l'intention de rendre immédiatement la recette de sa potion publique, renonçant à tout droit financier, afin d'aider les victimes de lycanthropie, qu'il se refuse à appeler malédiction. 'Je connais personnellement une victime de cette maladie, et je refuse de priver des malades de cette potion, sous prétexte qu'ils n'auraient pas les moyens de la payer, ce qui est hélas trop souvent le cas de ces pauvres êtres, considérés à tort comme des monstres, et rejetés comme tels par notre société.' A-t-il déclaré._

 _Flavius-Marcus, qui comptait sur cette manne pour renflouer rapidement ses caisses, mises à mal par les sommes dépensées pour racheter la société Potter et le brevet de la Lissenplis, a assigné son frère en justice. Cependant, il a peu de chances de gagner son procès, les inventeurs conservant légalement tous les droits sur les formules des nouvelles potions, jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de les céder ou d'y renoncer, même en étant liés par contrat à un distributeur..._

Suivait une longue interview de Damoclès, où il présentait les propriétés de sa potion, qui permettait aux victimes de lycanthropie de conserver leur conscience humaine pendant toute la durée de la transformation, à condition d'être prise tous les soirs, pendant la semaine précédant la pleine lune. Celui-ci déclarait en outre, que sa recette définitive devrait figurer dans la prochaine édition du 'Maxime potente potionibus', à paraitre dans cinq ans, et que sa décision était irrévocable, dût-il se fâcher à vie avec son frère.

Un courant d'excitation parcourut les veines de Severus, faisant monter une bouffée de chaleur à son visage. Le choc psychologique induit par sa rencontre avec Remus était encore extrêmement vivace en lui, mais une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il se leva, et alla s'assoir derrière le bureau d'Hermione, emportant la revue avec lui. C'est d'une main légèrement tremblante qu'il trempa la plume dans l'encrier. Respirant plusieurs fois à fond, il se força à se calmer, puis commença à écrire.

Alors qu'il confiait son parchemin à Hermod, il pouvait littéralement sentir l'adrénaline circuler en lui. Il avait toujours adoré la recherche, et ses années d'études, sous la houlette d'un Slughorn certes talentueux, mais dont la paresse naturelle l'avait poussé à se tourner vers la solution de facilité qu'était l'enseignement, lui avaient semblé durer des siècles. En suivant des yeux le vol du hibou qui s'éloignait, il se prit à croiser les doigts pour que sa lettre soit prise en considération, et sa requête acceptée.

Le petit laboratoire clandestin qu'il avait réussi à aménager à Poudlard, n'avait guère servi qu'à brasser les potions destinées à sa 'clientèle' d'élèves adeptes de beuveries ou de coucheries, qui n'avaient aucun intérêt à aller quémander trop souvent des potions de dégrisement ou de contraception, voire abortives, à une Poppy Pomfresh qui n'était pas la tolérance personnalisée. Et en période d'examens, il brassait par chaudrons entiers tranquillisants et Aiguise-méninges. Préparations desquelles il avait d'ailleurs tiré un bénéfice non négligeable, qui n'avait fait que croitre en trois ans, depuis que Regulus lui avait suggéré de les 'commercialiser', afin de se constituer un petit pécule. Sa renommée avait vite fait le tour des quatre Maisons, et il lui arrivait même parfois de fournir, dans la plus grande discrétion, quelques élèves portant cravate rouge et or. Fallait-il préciser que pour ceux-là la note était légèrement plus salée ?

Mais la plupart de ses recherches avait été purement théoriques, faute, surtout, d'ingrédients en quantité suffisante. Il ne pouvait pas totalement piller les réserves sans que son professeur, même laxiste, ne s'en aperçoive un jour ou l'autre… ou du moins, ne soit obligé de le signaler. Il soupçonnait en effet Slughorn d'avoir deviné son petit jeu, et lorsque le directeur de Serpentard lui demandait parfois, comme un service « _qui ne pourra que vous être utile et vous aider à encore progresser, mon garçon_ » de brasser pour lui les potions nécessaires à l'infirmerie, il s'y soumettait de bonne volonté. Sa plus grande fierté avait été de surprendre un jour madame Pomfresh en train de féliciter le professeur pour sa dernière livraison. « _Vous vous êtes surpassé, mon cher, je suppose que vos ingrédients venaient juste d'être livrés, j'ai souvent remarqué que leur fraicheur influe énormément sur la qualité des potions._ »

 **…**

—Tu as remarqué la porte voisine du coffre des Prince ?

D'un coup de baguette négligent, Hermione verrouilla le bocal de cloportes, que Jack s'efforçait d'ouvrir depuis un moment, sous les regards amusés des deux jeunes gens, et intéressé du Fléreur. Jack pourrait peut-être l'aider à ouvrir les bocaux où Nela rangeait les gâteaux, en échange de quelques cloportes frais… « Tu es en train de devenir aussi gourmant que Léo ! Tu vas finir par ressembler à une plante grasse ! Si vous continuez, je vais vous mettre tous les deux au régime !» Plaisanta-t-elle. Léo lui jeta un œil vexé, et se réfugia, pour bouder, dans la poche du gilet de Severus.

Tiberius faisait une petite sieste dans la véranda, et eux s'étaient douillettement installés devant la cheminée du salon, pour un exceptionnel après-midi de farniente. Les animaux de la maison n'avaient pas tardé à les y rejoindre. En regardant la jeune fille, assise sur le tapis, en train de jouer avec les deux Fléreurs et le Boursouf, qui s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, Severus avait fait ironiquement remarquer, un peu plus tôt, qu'elle devrait sérieusement étudier la possibilité d'ouvrir une animalerie.

—Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier ? Répondit-il en repêchant le petit animal pour l'installer sur ses genoux en lui gratouillant le ventre.

—C'est celle du coffre des Lestrange. C'est là que nous avons récupéré la coupe de Poufsouffle. Je me demande si elle y est déjà.

—Tu ne compte tout de même pas essayer de… juste pour vérifier ?

—Non, bien sûr, du moins pas pour le moment. Mais il y a de grandes chances, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, pour que nous n'ayons pas d'autre solution, à terme. J'ai réfléchi à une manière de s'introduire dans la chambre forte. A l'époque, notre plan était au mieux aléatoire, mais en peaufinant les choses, maintenant que tu as tes entrées à Gringotts, il serait peut-être possible de le faire sans se faire remarquer. Le problème est que les objets entreposés dans le coffre en question, sont protégés par un mélange de Gemino et de Flagrance, qui se déclenche dès qu'on les touche. De plus, les sortilèges d'Attraction ne fonctionnent pas à l'intérieur des chambres fortes. Nous n'avions réussi à récupérer la coupe qu'en l'attrapant avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Je n'ai jamais su si c'était parce qu'elle était imbibée de venin de Basilic, ou si tout simplement, le maléfice ne s'activait que lorsqu'un être vivant touchait l'objet. D'autre part, je pense que le sortilège de marche qu'à l'intérieur du coffre, car par la suite, une fois sortis de la banque, nous avons pu la manipuler sans problème.

—Je pense que le contact d'un autre objet doit, en effet, être 'neutre'. Imagine que quelque chose ne tombe accidentellement, cela déclencherait de véritables avalanches ! De toute façon, ce serait un risque à courir. De fait, il est inutile de se fatiguer à chercher un contre sort. Les sortilèges de protection ne peuvent être désactivés que par celui qui les a posés où quelqu'un de son sang, à supposer qu'ils ne soient pas, comme ceux protégeant le coffre des Prince, irréversibles. Dans ce cas, personne, pas même les Gobelins ne peuvent pas y avoir accès en l'absence d'un des titulaires

—Oui, j'ai remarqué la frustration de Ragnok à ce sujet. Mais les Gobelins avaient pu nous ouvrir la chambre forte des Lestrange.

—Admettons que nous puissions trouver un moyen de pénétrer dans le coffre… ce qui, je le crains, nécessiterait un Imperium et un Obliviate sur le Gobelin accompagnateur… à supposer qu'il nous laisse le temps de sortir nos baguettes. Qui te dis qu'il n'existe pas une alarme liée à l'objet lui-même, qui se déclencherait lorsqu'on essaye de le sortir de la banque ?

—Je ne le pense pas. Voldemort a torturé les Gobelins, pour leur faire avouer quel coffre avait été ouvert, et ce qui avait été volé. S'il y avait eu une telle alarme, il l'aurait su, ou du moins les Lestrange l'auraient su, immédiatement.

—C'est une opération qui doit être mûrement réfléchie, si nous ne voulons pas qu'elle se termine de la manière que j'ai vue dans ton esprit. C'est la plus délicate, celle qui risque le plus de nous faire découvrir, si elle tourne mal. A mon avis, nous devrions essayer de localiser le journal avant de la tenter. Je pense que si, comme il me l'a laissé entendre, Lucius nous invite à passer quelques jours au manoir des Malfoy, nous devrions emmener Missy… manière de ne pas avoir à… solliciter ses propres Elfes pour notre service.

—Elfes que Missy pourra côtoyer en toute liberté, en ayant la possibilité de se rapprocher de Dobby…

—De le sonder, et de lui exposer les avantages de la liberté ! Et s'il est déjà tenté par cette idée, elle pourrait lui suggérer que nous serions éventuellement disposés à l'aider…

—Sous réserve qu'il nous aide à récupérer quelque chose. Termina Hermione. La partie de ping-pong verbal se termina sur un double sourire complice. « Finalement, on forme une bonne équipe, non ?

Elle reposa sa tête sur le rebord de l'assise du canapé, en laissant glisser son regard sur les animaux.

« Severus ?

—Je connais ce ton. Tu vas me demander quelque chose dont tu n'es pas sûre que je veuille te parler.

—C'est juste que… je voudrais juste dissiper un doute. C'était toi, n'est-ce pas, qui a transmis l'épée à Harry, dans la forêt ? La biche, c'était…

—Mon Patronus, oui ! L'amertume dans sa voix était palpable. « J'ai vu cette scène, dans la Pensine.

—Harry disait que le Patronus de sa mère était une biche. Ce soir-là, il a cru que c'était elle qui lui envoyait un signe.

—Les morts n'envoient pas de signes. Les morts sont morts… à moins qu'ils ne refusent de quitter cette terre et décident de rester, sous forme de fantômes. Mais les fantômes ne peuvent pas faire de magie. Un silence s'étira. « Parfois, il arrive que les Patronus de deux personnes très… proches l'une de l'autre soient identiques, ou complémentaires. Nous nous entraînions ensemble, avec Lily, cette année-là… en cinquième année. C'est elle qui y est arrivée la première, je suppose qu'elle avait plus de bons souvenirs à évoquer que moi.

L'année où ils étaient sortis ensemble, conclut-elle pour elle-même. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner à quels souvenirs lui, avait fait appel, et la biche prenait tout son sens. Elle prenait aussi tout son sens, si Lily était déjà attirée… voire plus, par James à cette époque… serait-il possible qu'elle n'ait pas voulu lui avouer qu'elle avait trahi son petit-ami, bien avant qu'il ne provoque leur rupture en l'insultant ? Qu'elle soit sortie avec lui plus tôt qu'elle ne le lui avait dit ? Savait-elle déjà qu'il était un Animagus, et quelle forme il prenait ? Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle espérait, pour Severus, que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par la voix de son ami.

« Et toi, quel est ton Patronus ?

Hermione sortit sa baguette et décrivit un large cercle dans l'air. « Expecto Patronum ! » La loutre familière bondit gracieusement sur le tapis, faisant instantanément se dresser Kemet et Hedjet, qui, après un instant d'observation intriguée, hasardèrent qui une truffe curieuse, qui une patte hésitante, en direction de ce curieux nouvel arrivant, alors que Fluffy, moins méfiant, redoublait de bourdonnements amicaux dans sa direction.

« Il te va bien, je trouve. Fit-il après avoir observé un moment le Patronus silencieusement. « La loutre est indépendante. Même si elle est sociable, elle se suffit à elle-même. Elle symbolise la joie et la serviabilité, la paix, la bonté et le détachement des biens matériels. Pour les amérindiens, elle est le symbole de l'équilibre entre la liberté et les émotions profondes. Elle représente aussi la femme et… l'amour.

Il avait terminé son laïus à voix basse, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Les Fléreurs s'étaient rallongés après la disparition de cet étrange animal, aussi brillant qu'inconsistant. Elle ne s'étonna pas de ses connaissances, elle s'était elle-même passionnée, à l'époque où ils avaient étudié les Patronus, pour les animaux-totems. A quelques cas près, assez similaires à celui de Severus et sa biche (elle se souvenait du loup de Tonks), ils correspondaient assez bien à la personnalité de leurs sorciers.

—Tu veux bien me montrer…

—Après une légère hésitation, il saisit sa baguette avec un soupir résigné. « Expecto Patronum ! » Et se retrouva tétanisé et bouche-bée, devant le majestueux faucon resplendissant, qui tournoya trois fois au-dessus de leurs têtes, avant de venir se poser sur son épaule, toisant l'assistance d'un air condescendant.

Hermione essayait de se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur le faucon : Manifestation du principe solaire, annonciateur de la victoire de la lumière sur les ténèbres, symbole de pouvoir, de liberté, de détermination, de connaissance, de réussite et de victoire. Mais aussi représentant la sagesse et la capacité d'être un gardien et de défendre ses possessions… En voyant son expression passer de la stupéfaction la plus totale à la suspicion, avant de revenir à un étonnement cette fois mêlé d'une nuance d'émerveillement, elle supposait que l'esprit de Severus avait suivi le même cheminement que le sien.

—Eh bien… hésita-t-elle, « je suppose que ceci est intimement lié aux récents changements de ta vie et de ton esprit. A mon avis, cela représente ton 'toi' véritable, et la forme qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. Et si je puis me permettre de te retourner le compliment, je trouve qu'il te va aussi particulièrement bien.

Le soir, de retour dans sa chambre, à Oxford, Severus conjura de nouveau son Patronus. L'oiseau majestueux semblait bien avoir définitivement remplacé sa biche familière. Lorsqu'il vint se poser sur son épaule, il posa sa main sur son plumage argenté. Cela donnait l'impression d'une brume, mais d'une brume qui aurait une résistance un peu élastique, il était plus consistant que ne l'avait jamais été la biche. Il pouvait nettement sentir la structure des plumes, et lorsqu'il plongea ses doigts au travers du corps de l'oiseau, une douce chaleur se propagea à tout son corps, allégeant son esprit, et il fut envahi par un sentiment de plénitude. Il ferma les yeux en repensant au souvenir qu'il avait évoqué sans même y penser, un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Un souvenir qui s'était imposé à son esprit, et qui s'était, indépendamment de sa volonté, substitué à celui qu'il évoquait habituellement. Une sensation plus qu'un souvenir… juste la sensation d'un corps chaud serré contre le sien, et du léger parfum de verveine, émanant d'une masse de cheveux mordorés répandus sur un oreiller. « _Il te va bien_ » lui avait-elle dit, mais sans son irruption dans sa vie, rien n'aurait changé.

Il essaya d'évoquer les anciens souvenirs, ceux auxquels il faisait appel habituellement, ceux qui jusqu'à récemment avaient été les seuls bons souvenirs de sa vie. Mais il ne réussit guère à produire plus qu'une dérisoire nébulosité argentée, qui s'évanouit en quelques instants.

« Lily ! » Murmura-t-il tristement. Mais ce nom sonnait creux, désormais, Lily l'avait abandonné. Lily l'avait abandonné, et les Ténèbres avaient bien failli se refermer sur lui. Hermione l'avait ramené vers la lumière.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **l*umos ?!**_


	31. Regulus

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Même si, pour ceux qui ont un compte, je vous l'ai déjà dit en MP, MERCI à** Zeugma, Arwengeld, Emilie09, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Cididy, Eliie Evans, Juliana, NaomiKuz, LadyAmande, SlythenclOw, Daidaiiro, CarolinSnape, Fanny, darkcorbeau, Steph Rogue, Kaouhete, Emma,

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour contrer sa tendance à la paresse ! )

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Regulus**

 **.**

Le climat semblait être devenu fou. Depuis près de six mois, L'Europe entière était la victime de la colère déchainée des dieux du Nord. Le froid polaire et la neige avaient perduré jusqu'au début du mois d'avril, avant qu'un semblant de redoux tout relatif ne s'installe doucement. Les timides éclaircies pendant lesquelles un soleil pâle peinait à percer la grisaille ne parvenaient pourtant pas à prendre définitivement le dessus sur le gel, la pluie et la neige, souvent accompagnés par un vent sibérien. Cet hiver semblait vouloir ne jamais finir.

Severus avait négocié de haute lutte avec Maître Stoke : il continuerait à travailler pendant les vacances de février, mais avait promis de lui laisser une semaine entière de répit en avril, ainsi que tout le mois de juillet. Il faisait également un effort pour faire de temps à autre une apparition au manoir, ou il arrivait généralement le dimanche matin, pour en repartir le soir… il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Il avait replongé la tête la première dans ses études, et le bénéfice des quelques semaines passées chez son grand-père en décembre sur son physique, n'avait pas tardé à n'être qu'un lointain souvenir. Malgré son inquiétude, Hermione, fidèle à sa ligne de conduite, n'abordait jamais le sujet, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Vitellius, à la demande de son ami, le tenait de toute façon à l'œil, et avait promis à Tiberius de le prévenir à la moindre inquiétude sérieuse sur son état de santé.

Les deux jeunes gens ne retournèrent définitivement à Spinner's End qu'aux vacances de pâques. Avec l'aide de Missy et de Racon, appelé en renfort, ils passèrent une grande partie de la première journée à réparer les dégâts dus au gel. Il faisait toujours froid, mais comparé aux mois précédents, les températures d'avril, pourtant à peine positives le jour et toujours négatives la nuit, semblaient presque printanières.

Lily n'était pas encore retournée dans la maison de sa mère. Hermod était revenu de sa mission, en janvier, sans apporter de réponse de la part de la jeune femme. Au début du mois de février, Hermione avait reçu un hibou de la poste internationale. Lily et James avaient décidé de passer l'hiver en Australie. La jeune femme lui confirmait qu'elle avait bien reçu sa lettre, transmise par l'Elfe des Potter préposé à la réception du courrier, s'excusait du retard de sa réponse, et la remerciait de ses condoléances. Elle lui souhaitait un bon rétablissement, mais ne connaissait pas encore la date de leur retour en Angleterre.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, leur petit-déjeuner, qu'ils prenaient dans le salon, la cuisine n'étant pas chauffée, fut interrompu lorsque les flammes, dans l'âtre, s'aplatirent brusquement, comme soufflées par une rafale de vent, tout en prenant une teinte verte.

Au début de leur séjour, Severus avait expliqué à Hermione que la cheminée de la maison était reliée au réseau, mais qu'à cause de son père, sa mère en avait strictement limité l'usage à elle et à lui. Ils ne s'en servaient d'ailleurs qu'une fois par an, pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il n'avait pas trouvé utile de modifier ces dispositions, n'aimant pas être dérangé à l'improviste. Il s'était juste contenté d'ajouter la jeune fille aux personnes autorisées. Lorsqu'il était revenu à Spinner's End, à la fin de l'année, après sa maladie, il avait également permis les communications vocales, et l'autorisation de traverser pour les étrangers à la maison, à condition d'y être expressément invités par l'un des deux résidents. Pour le moment, seules deux personnes, dont Regulus Black, qu'il avait appelé pour en tester le bon fonctionnement, était au courant de ces nouvelles dispositions.

—Severus ? Tu es là ?

Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme s'approcha de la cheminée d'où sortait la voix désincarnée, en sortant sa baguette. Ce que son interlocuteur ne savait pas, c'est que même cela, était protégé par un sort, qui permettait aux occupants de la maison de ne pas être entendus, dans le cas où ils ne voudraient pas répondre. « Disputatio ! »

—Regulus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

—Severus, j'ai un problème ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Est-ce que je peux traverser avec mon Elfe ? La voix était pressante, remplie d'une angoisse palpable.

—Tout de suite ?

—Je… le plus rapidement possible. S'il te plait !

—Bien, disons dans un quart d'heure, le temps que je m'habille ?

A l'heure qu'il était, c'était une excuse valable. Hermione s'affairait déjà à faire disparaître toute trace de sa présence dans la pièce.

—Merci Severus. Je te le revaudrai, je te le promets.

—A tout de suite, trancha le jeune homme. « Finite !

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui s'était approchée de lui.

—Kreattur ? Alors ça y-est, Qui-tu-sais a déjà dû le lui emprunter, et lui faire boire l'élixir de désespoir, conclut-elle.

—Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre pour qu'il l'emmène avec lui. Regulus sait que j'ai plus de considération pour les Elfes que la plupart des sorciers, c'était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas se moquer de moi pour ça, à Poudlard. Sûrement à cause de l'affection qu'il porte à celui-là. Ni Walburga ni Orion Black ne se soucieraient de la santé d'un Elfe.

—Tu peux le soigner ?

—C'est une potion de Magie Noire, uniquement conçue pour… la torture. Elle n'a pas d'antidote. Administrée à faible dose, elle n'est pas mortelle, mais à forte dose, un être humain y succomberait en quelques heures, après une agonie particulièrement douloureuse, d'abord hantée par une soif intarissable, accompagnée d'atroces visions, suivie d'un affaiblissement inéluctable, jusqu'à la mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Les Elfes n'ont pas la même constitution que nous, ils sont beaucoup plus résistants à la plupart des poisons, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il a survécu, la première fois.  
Après que tu m'aies eu raconté l'histoire de Regulus, j'ai fait des recherches sur la composition du philtre, et j'ai essayé d'élaborer un contrepoison. Je n'ai bien évidemment pas eu la possibilité de le tester. J'espérais… je ne sais pas trop quoi, en fait. Ni comment j'aurais pu m'y prendre pour le lui donner… je suppose… pour qu'il ait peut-être une chance... je savais bien que c'était certainement inutile, mais ça… ça me donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose, de ne pas rester les bras croisés.

Hermione posa une main légère sur son avant-bras, et il interrompit ses explications bredouillantes et décousues. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil égaré, avant de se reprendre.

—Je comprends. Je vais monter dans ma chambre. Il ne faut pas que je sois là lorsqu'ils arriveront. Kreattur peut sentir que je suis née moldue, il ne doit pas me rencontrer, ça risquerait de ruiner tout notre plan. Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous ne connaissons pas vraiment l'état d'esprit actuel de Regulus, en ce qui concerne Voldemort. S'il s'étonne que je ne sois pas là, tu lui diras que j'étais déjà partie faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'il a appelé. En ce qui concerne le… le 'flair' de Kreattur, le quartier est moldu, cela devrait suffire à brouiller les pistes, bien que dans l'état où il doit être, je doute qu'il puisse se rende compte de quelque chose.

 **…**

Hermione avait bien tenté de déployer les Oreilles à Rallonge que lui avaient données les jumeaux Weasley, qu'elle conservait précieusement dans son sac, mais en vain. La porte du salon, qu'elle avait laissée à peine entrebâillée avait été refermée par l'un des deux jeunes gens. Sans doute à cause d'un courant-d 'air révélateur. Severus l'appela dès que le jeune sorcier et son Elfe furent partis.

—Alors ?

—C'est bien ce que nous pensions. Il avait réussi à donner assez de précisions à son maître sur ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a obligé à ingurgiter pour que je n'ai pas à faire semblant de le deviner. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de potions vert émeraude, et encore moins qui provoquent ces symptômes bien spécifiques. Il a bien réagi à l'antidote. Il faudra évidemment que je fasse quelques ajustements, mais le résultat est très encourageant. Il était en bien meilleure forme lorsqu'ils sont repartis.

—Regulus ne s'est pas étonné que tu possèdes justement le remède adéquat ?

—Bien sûr que si. Black a oublié d'être idiot. J'ai prétendu que dans le cadre de mes études, l'un de mes sujets de recherches avait été d'essayer de trouver une parade à un poison qui n'en possédait pas, et que, le hasard faisant parfois bien les choses, j'avais justement choisi l'Elixir de Désespoir. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que les potions les plus noires ne sont normalement étudiées qu'en fin de cycle de Maîtrise. Je ne lui ai pas caché que c'était purement expérimental, et évidemment jamais testé, mais étant donné l'état dans lequel était son Elfe, il a choisi de me faire confiance. Je pense que la pauvre créature doit être très âgée, et que la résistance propre à son espèce en a été amoindrie. Il était vraiment très mal en point. Pas étonnant que sans aide, il en soit devenu à moitié fou ! Je suis même étonné qu'il ait réussi à survivre, et à revenir.

—Et… et pour la suite, il a laissé entendre quelque chose ?

—Après qu'il ait eu pris la potion et se soit senti mieux, j'ai demandé à Kreattur de nous raconter de nouveau ce qu'il s'était passé, en exigeant le maximum de détails, cette fois. Il m'a paru judicieux de bien enfoncer le clou. A la fois pour notre compte, pour en savoir le plus possible, et pour l'édification de Regulus. Comme prévu, cela l'a rendu encore plus furieux, il est remonté à bloc contre son maître.  
Comme je te l'ai dit, il était très jeune lorsqu'il a rejoint Voldemort, il n'avait pas encore quinze ans, et tant qu'il n'était pas majeur, tout pouvait sembler idyllique, à ses yeux. Il ne participait pas activement aux activités des Mangemorts, la Trace l'aurait vite fait repérer. Il a eu dix-sept ans à la fin du mois d'août, et depuis, il doit faire, et assister à des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais été confronté avant, des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, qui le révoltent, et qui le hantent. Il y a une différence entre étudier les Arts Noirs, et accepter d'avoir éventuellement à se servir des Impardonnables en cas de besoin, et enlever, torturer, abuser, tuer sans raisons valables des gens qui ne vous ont rien fait. Dont le seul tort est d'être Moldus ou nés Moldus. Voldemort se garde bien de proclamer à ses jeunes recrues que ce qu'il appelle la suprématie des Sang-Pur passe par le massacre, la torture ou l'esclavage pur et simple de tous les autres… souvent pour son simple divertissement ! Si tu le voyais… oh ! Merlin, il… il a le regard d'un vieillard !

Il respira profondément, tentant manifestement de se calmer.

« Ce… ce salaud, il attire les adolescents avec de belles paroles et des promesses de gloire. Tant qu'ils sont à Poudlard, il appuie sa propagande sur des gens comme Regulus, qui n'ont pas encore été confrontés à la réalité des choses, et pensent sincèrement que ce qu'ils vivent est le quotidien des Mangemorts. Mais… mais après… Oh mon Dieu… ce qu'il m'a raconté… c'est…

Il ferma les yeux, échouant à masquer totalement ses émotions. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit et les vrilla dans les siens, la détresse dans son regard serra le cœur de la jeune fille.

« Seigneur, Hermione, jamais je ne pourrai assez te remercier de m'avoir tiré de ce nid de frelons avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Dire que j'étais prêt à m'engager dans leurs rangs sans même réellement partager leur idéologie, uniquement à cause de mon goût pour les Arts Sombres, et surtout de ma soif de vengeance ! Regulus… c'est un garçon intelligent. Bien que convaincu de la suprématie des Sang-Pur, il est révolté par les méthodes employées. Il ne m'a pas tout confié, mais il semble… éteint. Mort à l'intérieur.

Il baissait la tête, maintenant, laissant ses cheveux cacher son visage, mais Hermione pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait en lui. Il s'était vu dans la Pensine, il avait vu de ses yeux ce que cela avait fait de lui, et où ça l'avait conduit. Il avait reconnu la même expression sur son propre visage. Il était douloureusement conscient que si elle n'avait pas débarqué dans son monde, il en serait au même point que son ami. Elle enchaîna très vite, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de trop ruminer.

—Il t'a parlé de ce qu'il compte faire ?

—A demi-mots. Je suis après-tout sensé être un sympathisant de leur cause. J'ai malgré tout réussi à lui arracher la promesse de revenir en discuter, avant de se lancer dans quoi que ce soit d'inconsidéré. J'ai fait valoir le fait que maintenant qu'il m'avait dit ça, j'allais travailler à améliorer ma potion, et qu'il lui serait peut-être utile d'en avoir toujours un flacon sur lui. Je pense l'avoir convaincu.

—Ça n'a pas éveillé sa méfiance ?

—Il était tellement furieux, que je doute qu'il ait eu les idées bien claires. Mais je lui ai bien précisé que je verrai toujours en lui l'ami avant toute autre chose, et qu'en tant que tel, je ne le trahirai pas, et que je l'aiderai dans la mesure du possible, quoi qu'il envisage de faire. Je sais que c'est un peu dangereux, mais si l'on tient compte de ce que tu m'as raconté, je pense que c'est un risque que je pouvais raisonnablement me permettre de prendre. Autre chose, tout en faisant parler Kreattur, j'ai aussi discrètement sondé son esprit, pour essayer de visualiser les choses : le paysage, le médaillon, les détails de la caverne, et le rituel pour y avoir accès. Je pense pouvoir être en mesure d'y Transplaner.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

—C'est aussi l'endroit auquel j'avais pensé, pour expérimenter le Feudeymon. Si nous pouvions y amener les autres Horcruxes, il serait peut-être possible de tous les éliminer d'un coup, y compris le médaillon, sans avoir à prendre le risque d'affronter les Inferi. Sa puissance devrait être assez forte pour faire évaporer la potion et détruire ce qu'elle protège.

—Oui, c'est le genre de scénario que j'avais aussi imaginé. Le Feudeymon devrait être capable de tout anéantir, sans que les barrières magiques puissent l'arrêter. En tout cas, ça peut valoir le coup d'essayer.

—Tu penses que Regulus te tiendra vraiment au courant de ses projets ? Parce que si nous prévoyons de garder le médaillon pour la fin, il reste encore deux Horcruxes à récupérer. Ça risque de prendre du temps, et il ne faudrait pas qu'il...

—Je l'espère. Je compte bien me rappeler régulièrement à son souvenir, et s'il reste dans son état d'esprit actuel, il peut s'avérer, même involontairement, un allié très utile. Je le pense assez bon Occlumens pour dissimuler sa rage à Qui-tu-sais, en attendant de pouvoir agir.

—Tu penses… en faire un espion ?

—Peut-être pas à ce point-là, peut-être pas consciemment. Mais en orientant bien les conversations, nous pourrions, comment dire… lui soutirer des informations à son insu, sans pour autant le mettre autant en danger que s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. De plus, n'oublions pas qu'il a ses entrées chez les Malfoy et les Lestrange, et que si pour le moment je suis dans les bonnes grâces de Lucius, il n'en est pas tout à fait de même avec Bellatrix.

—C'est un jeu dangereux. Si Voldemort avait le moindre soupçon et qu'il lui prenne envie de le sonder, il pourrait découvrir ce que nous cherchons à faire.

—C'est un pari que nous devons prendre et un risque que nous devons courir. Malgré son intelligence, je le pense assez vaniteux pour ne pas imaginer un instant que quelqu'un puisse avoir découvert son secret, et encore moins essayer de le contrecarrer. Termina-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la bibliothèque.

Un peu plus tard, ce matin-là, Hermod emportait un paquet contenant une fiole de potion, à destination du manoir des Malfoy. « _Elle doit être prise, à raison de_ _dix gouttes chaque soir, pendant une semaine à partir du dixième jour du cycle féminin de ton épouse, pendant au moins cinq à six mois._ » Précisait la lettre qui l'accompagnait. « _Théoriquement, nous pouvons espérer un résultat positif dès cet automne._ » Hermione ne connaissait pas la date de naissance exacte de Draco, mais en se souvenant de certains indices, elle avait conclu qu'il avait environ un mois de plus que Harry, ce qui le faisait naître en juin 1980. Si tout allait bien, sur ce coup-là au moins, ils partaient gagnants.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Merci d'avance d'éclairer mon chemin de vos Lumos !*_


	32. Potter, projets et examens

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Même si, pour ceux qui ont un compte, je vous l'ai déjà dit en MP, MERCI à** :

Emilie09, Zeugma, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Constancelcd, Maxine3482, NaomiKuz, Cididy, Juliana, Arwengeld, Kaouhete, Steph Rogue, Daidaiiro, Coeur d'avalon, SlythenclOw, Emma, et Fanny.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » ! )

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Potter, projets et examens**

 **.**

Ils étaient en train de boire leur café, après le repas de midi, lorsque Severus jeta négligemment.

—Je dois faire un saut chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, cet après-midi. Tu veux m'accompagner ?

Hermione leva vers lui un œil soupçonneux. A Oxford, tous les ingrédients nécessaires au travail de laboratoire étaient fournis aux étudiants.

—Tu veux vraiment passer la fin de la semaine à travailler ?

—Quoi d'autre ?

—Oh je ne sais pas… Pas la peine que je suggère le mot 'repos', je suppose ? Tu as presque aussi bonne mine qu'à Halloween.

Preuve qu'il n'était pas en aussi bonne forme qu'il voulait le laisser croire, le jeune homme ne protesta que pour la forme.

—Faisons un compromis. Je ne travaille que l'après-midi, et tu ne me parles plus de ça !

—D'accord, mais nous dînons à dix-neuf heures, et tu ne retournes pas dans ton labo après !

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, avant de sourire à l'unisson. Depuis quelques mois, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Severus se laissait parfois aller à un vrai sourire, et Dieu sait qu'elle aimait ce sourire !

« Bien sûr que je viens avec toi. Ça me fera du bien de voir du monde, je ne suis pas ressortie depuis janvier, et je n'ai pas une vocation d'ermite, moi !

Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la boutique du vieil apothicaire chez qui Severus avait l'habitude d'acheter ses ingrédients. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant le petit salon de thé qui jouxtait l'officine, le temps que le jeune homme range dans sa poche le paquet qu'il venait de miniaturiser.

—Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me manquait. Et j'ai pris aussi un bocal de cloportes, pour Jack, lorsque nous reviendrons en visite au manoir. Tu pensais aller quelque part en particulier, avant de rentrer ?

—Je propose d'abord un thé pour nous réchauffer, et ensuite, que dirais-tu d'une visite chez Fleury & Botts ?

—Adjugé ! Après t… Commença Severus en avançant une main vers la porte.

—Harmony ?

Ils tournèrent la tête dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Les épaules de Severus s'étaient crispées avant même de voir leur interlocuteur, et il était visiblement sur le qui-vive. Il avait trop appris à se méfier de cette voix pendant les sept années qui venaient de s'écouler. James Potter se tenait devant eux, une expression à la fois surprise et haineuse sur le visage.

« Tu… alors c'est avec **_ça_ **que tu vis ?

A sa gauche, Severus amorça un mouvement, et Hermione posa une main sur son avant-bras, l'empêchant de tirer sa baguette.

« Toujours ta bonne vieille habitude de te cacher derrière les filles, Servillus ? Provoqua James avec un rictus méprisant. La jeune fille serra plus fort le bras qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

—Je peux savoir de quel droit tu t'adresses comme ça à Severus ? Et de quel droit tu lui donnes un surnom humiliant ?

—De quel dr… Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui et ce qu'il est ?

— Severus est _mon ami_ , et à ma connaissance, en ce moment, il est étudiant, et plus qu'à plein temps, en Maîtrise de potions. Il m'a aidée lorsque j'en avais besoin, il m'héberge gracieusement depuis près d'un an, et je peux affirmer que sans lui, je ne serais très certainement plus là, à l'heure qu'il est. Je sais ce que _tu_ penses qu'il est, comme tu dis, et je sais aussi que quoi que puisse croire ton petit esprit borné, c'est faux. Tout comme je suis au courant de ce qu'il y avait entre vous à Poudlard. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait peut-être temps de grandir un peu ? Tu voulais Lily, tu l'as eue, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

—Lily… elle est au courant ?

—Au courant de quoi ? Que j'habite chez lui ? Oui, elle le sait, mais elle ne l'a découvert que bien après que nous ayons fait connaissance. Et alors ?

—Je ne tolèrerai pas que la future lady Potter fréquente des…

—Je te déconseille de finir cette phrase !

Intervint Severus du ton de velours que les élèves du professeur Snape avaient appris à redouter. Il toisait maintenant son vis-à-vis de ses yeux sombres, avec une froide fermeté qui n'avait plus rien d'adolescent. La voix de James fléchit légèrement, impressionné malgré lui par la nouvelle assurance de son ancien souffre-douleur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa provocation.

—Sinon quoi ? Tu iras te plaindre à ton maître ?

Severus tenta une fois de plus de se dégager de l'étreinte des doigts qu'Hermione crispait toujours sur son bras, alors qu'un nouveau-venu s'arrêtait auprès d'eux.

—James ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez rentrés d'Austr…

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur la main d'Hermione, qui retenait toujours le bras de Severus, appréhendant, avec un temps de retard, la scène qui se présentait à lui, dans son intégralité.

—Snape ? Harmony ?

Le Sang-Pur se tourna vers son ami.

—Figure-toi que ces deux-là fricotent ensemble. Fit-il d'un air dégoûté.

—Et… ? On n'est plus des gosses, James, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais avancer un peu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

—Rien ! Il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! On marchait tranquillement dans la rue, et James nous a agressés sans aucune raison, on ne l'avait même pas vu ! Il faut croire que lord Potter plane tellement au-dessus du commun des mortels, qu'il peut apparemment se permettre d'insulter les gens en public, sans avoir besoin de prétexte ! Pauvre con arrogant ! Cracha Hermione, coupant la parole à James. « Je me demande bien ce que Lily peut te trouver ! Elle jeta un œil navré à Remus. « Ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs !

—Qui est-ce qui insulte l'autre, maintenant ?

—Oooh, Ecoutez-le, le pauvre chérubin vexé par la vilaine fifille ! Tu as quel âge, au juste ? Dix ans ? Mais évidemment, les injures, c'est plus facile à donner qu'à recevoir, hein ? Et surtout… _surtout_ , la vérité n'est pas toujours agréable à entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Allez viens, Severus, il ne vaut pas la peine de se salir les mains. J'espère à bientôt, Remus ! J'aurais été heureuse de te revoir, dans d'autres circonstances.

Elle tourna brusquement le dos à James, manquant louper le regard et la discrète inclinaison de tête qu'échangèrent Severus et Remus. Ces deux-là ne semblaient pas tout à fait aussi hostiles qu'elle aurait pu le penser. Elle mit ça dans un coin de sa mémoire, et entraîna son ami vers le salon de thé où ils avaient été sur le point d'entrer lorsque James les avait interpellés.

Hermione souffla sur sa tasse, en prit une gorgée, et la reposa sur sa soucoupe.

—Alors… Remus ?

—Quoi, Lupin ?

—Oh ne me prend pas pour une imbécile, hein ! J'ai bien vu le coup d'œil que vous avez échangé, avant qu'il n'emmène cet abruti de Potter se faire voir ailleurs ! Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Remus et toi n'avez jamais été précisément les meilleurs amis du monde, ni lorsque vous étiez tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard, pendant ma troisième année, ni par la suite au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et je suppose que c'était encore pire lorsque vous étiez élèves.

Avec un soupir, Severus jeta un regard circulaire, en faisant très légèrement dépasser sa baguette de sa manche. « Muffliato ! »

—Tu as entendu parler de la potion « Tue-Loup » ?

—Oui, bien sûr, tu la préparais tous les mois, pour Remus, l'année où il a enseigné à Poudlard.

—Bien sûr. J'ai toujours tendance à oublier d'où tu viens… quoi qu'il en soit, à l'époque actuelle, elle vient tout juste d'être inventée. Elle est encore en phase d'expérimentation, sur des volontaires. La plupart des Potionistes n'en ont encore jamais entendu parler, ou alors très vaguement. J'ai moi-même découvert très récemment son existence, tout à fait par hasard, dans une revue spécialisée. En janvier, j'ai écrit à Damoclès Belby, afin de lui exposer quelques idées, que j'avais eues moi-même, concernant le sujet, mais sans encore avoir eu le loisir de les mettre en pratique. Il s'est montré très intéressé, et m'a communiqué sa recette, afin que je puisse travailler dessus. Depuis, nous entretenons une correspondance suivie. Il y a deux mois, Il est venu à Oxford pour me rencontrer, afin que nous puissions confronter nos résultats respectifs.

—Maître Stoke est au courant ?

—Evidemment ! J'aurais été particulièrement idiot d'essayer de le lui cacher. En admettant que je l'ai voulu, je n'aurais pas pu lui dissimuler bien longtemps que je comptais utiliser de l'aconit. C'est l'une des plantes les plus dangereuses qui existent, et son utilisation est étroitement contrôlée. Celui que nous avons en réserve est soigneusement répertorié. Quant à en récolter des racines fraiches, sans compter que la saison ne s'y prêtait pas tellement, sans connaître des emplacements précis où chercher et avec la couche de neige et de gel que nous avons eue cette année, ce n'était guère possible. Pour en revenir à Lupin, je l'ai contacté, afin de lui proposer d'être mon cobaye officiel. Je pensais qu'il allait refuser, après tout, une erreur de dosage, et adieu le Loup sans qu'on puisse rien avoir à me reprocher, mais… mais il a accepté ! Je prépare la potion pour lui depuis deux mois.

—Remus est quelqu'un de bien et même en 1993, il se sentait encore coupable de ce qui était arrivé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je suppose qu'il pense avoir une dette envers toi… même si cela doit être au péril de sa vie.

—Je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme coupable de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ! Black était le responsable, et Potter n'est intervenu que pour sauver les fesses de ses amis. Lupin a été autant victime que moi dans cette affaire. Pour autant que je puisse avoir d'autres griefs contre lui, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu pour ça !

—C'est pour continuer tes recherches, que tu es allé acheter des ingrédients aujourd'hui ?

—Oui. Je ne peux pas y consacrer beaucoup de temps, à Oxford. Je le fais en dehors de mes heures d'études, et Maître Stoke m'a interdit l'accès aux laboratoires la nuit. De plus, même si je trouvais le contre-sort, il s'en apercevrait, c'est une potion dont l'odeur ne passe pas inaperçue !

—Même si tu trouvais le contre-sort ? Ironisa Hermione.

Severus détourna un instant le regard, avant de lui offrir un demi-sourire.

—Bon, d'accord… mais je ne travaille pas sur la Tue-Loup !

—La formule de Damoclès Belby n'est pas finalisée ?

—Si, elle l'est. Même si nous y continuons à y apporter de légères modifications, au fil des expérimentations, mais… Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui avait saisi une main, au-dessus de la table, et la serrait dans la sienne à la broyer, dans l'exaltation de ses explications. « Mais je voudrais aller plus loin ! La potion empêche le Loup de perdre sa conscience humaine, pendant la transformation. Ce que je voudrais, moi, c'est trouver une formule qui l'empêcherait carrément de se transformer ! Damoclès ne pense pas que ce soit possible, mais…

—Mais toi, oui ! Tu y arriveras ! J'ai confiance en toi, Severus, tu es un chercheur né. Je suis persuadée que tu réussiras à trouver ! Maintenant… si tu voulais bien me rendre ma main, elle commence à s'ankyloser, là !

—Je… je suis désolé, je t'ai fait mal ? La rougeur qui montait aux joues du jeune homme tandis qu'il la libérait, lui arracha un petit rire.

—Je survivrai ! Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle la fièvre du chercheur. Quel gâchis d'avoir gaspillé ton talent pendant autant d'années à Poudlard !

—Que sais-tu de mon talent ? Ai-je fait une découverte révolutionnaire, là d'où tu viens ? D'après ce que tu as pu me raconter et ce que j'ai pu voir moi-même…

—C'est exactement ce que je dis ! Tu viens tout juste d'avoir dix-neuf ans, tu as quitté Poudlard depuis moins d'un an, et tu as déjà découvert un antidote à l'Elixir de Désespoir, tu brasses régulièrement la Tue-Loup, qui est réputée pour être l'une des potions les plus délicates à préparer, et tu as très certainement amélioré une potion de fertilité. Et note que je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu faire pendant ta scolarité, dans ton laboratoire clandestin. Mais même sans tenir compte de tout ça, je sais que c'est toi qui a trouvé l'antidote au venin de Nagini, le serpent de Tu-sais-qui, ce qui a permis de sauver Arthur Weasley, que les Medicomages avaient condamné. Et… qui a composé la potion qui m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici ?  
Alors oui, essayer d'enseigner les rudiments de ton art à des ados qui pour la plupart n'en avaient rien à faire a été une perte de temps et un gaspillage de ce que tu aurais pu devenir. Ecoute-moi, Severus, tu as été, et tu seras sûrement de nouveau, le plus jeune Maître des Potions depuis des siècles. Tu étais peut-être détesté de tous, mais personne n'a jamais dénié ton talent. Alors tu peux douter de beaucoup de choses, mais tu n'as pas le droit de douter de ça !

Le regard de Severus s'était de nouveau fait lointain.

—Oh, rassure-toi, _moi_ , je n'en ai jamais douté ! Tu imagines… si j'arrivais à découvrir une formule fonctionnelle et à la présenter comme sujet de fin d'études ? Jamais aucun étudiant de Maîtrise ne s'est hasardé à créer une potion aussi complexe, pour son épreuve finale !

—Ce serait merveilleux, mais j'ai bien peur que tant que Qui-tu-sais est encore en vie, il vaille mieux que tu ne te fasses pas trop remarquer en t'intéressant au sort de ceux qu'il considère comme des sous-humains. N'oublie pas que nous devons entretenir l'illusion que nous sommes entièrement de son côté. D'ailleurs cette petite altercation avec Potter pourrait bien servir notre cause. Parmi les passants, j'ai reconnu Antonin Dolohov. Je porte un cuisant souvenir de lui sur une jambe, et même avec vingt ans de moins, je ne pourrai jamais oublier son visage.

Le surlendemain, Hermione reçut une lettre de Lily, manifestement griffonnée à la hâte, et confiée à la poste moldue, qui lui demandait de ne plus lui écrire. Elle l'assurait de son amitié, mais qu'elle ne savait pas si et quand elle pourrait la recontacter, James lui ayant interdit tout rapport avec elle et Severus.

 **…**

Près de deux mois s'étaient écoulés, on approchait de la fin du mois de juin, et la nervosité d'Hermione augmentait à mesure que les ASPICs approchaient. A partir du dimanche suivant et jusqu'à la fin des épreuves, elle serait hébergée à Poudlard. Elle continuait ses exercices afin de consolider son Occlumencie. Elle était loin d'être au niveau de Severus, et l'idée de se retrouver aussi proche de l'un des plus grands Legilimens de l'époque était plus que stressante. Elle se répétait que Dumbledore n'avait après tout aucune raison valable de s'intéresser à elle, mais elle connaissait également son insatiable curiosité, et les étudiants étrangers venant passer leurs examens à Poudlard ne se rencontraient pas tous les jours. D'autre part, tous ses boucliers ne seraient pas de trop pour affronter ses anciens professeurs, qu'elle avait vus, pour la plupart, mourir pendant la bataille finale.

Le samedi soir, elle avait descendu dans le salon la vieille valise en bois trouvée dans le grenier, où elle avait rangé ses affaires, et faisait les cent pas en attendant Severus, qui lui avait promis de venir lui dire au revoir. Il était lui-même en plein dans ses examens et n'était pas rentré depuis deux semaines. Le bruit du Transplanage la fit bondir vers la porte, où elle se cogna contre le jeune homme, qui entrait dans la pièce au même moment.

—Eh bien, pour aussi flatteur que soit cet accueil enthousiaste, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que j'ai fait pour le mériter ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras qu'il avait refermés sur elle. Uniquement pour l'empêcher de tomber, bien sûr.

—Assurément, rien ! Tu aurais au moins pu m'envoyer des nouvelles par Hermod !

—Ma _petite femme*_ se serait-elle inquiétée ? Ironisa-t-il

—Ta _petite femme*_ est morte de trouille, abdiqua-t-elle en se détournant pour cacher ses yeux trop brillants.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, la forçant à se retourner, et la prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle leva un visage étonné vers lui, il sourit avant de murmurer :

—Tu te souviens de tes propres règles ? ' _Lorsque nous sommes seuls, considérons-nous comme le 'caisson de décompression' de l'autre, et laissons tomber les masques. Autorisons-nous à hurler, à rire, à pleurer, ou simplement à nous détendre._ ' Récita-t-il. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été là, et j'en suis désolé, mes épreuves de la semaine ont été plus longues que prévu.

Maître Stokes l'avait en effet inscrit aux épreuves de fin de première ET de deuxième année, ne le prévenant que le matin de l'examen, afin qu'il ne s'épuise pas encore plus dans d'inutiles révisions de dernière minute. « _Je vous ai testé pendant tout le dernier semestre, et je peux vous assurer que vous avez largement le niveau, Severus. Je voulais vous éviter un stress supplémentaire à la veille des examens. Je n'ai aucun doute sur votre résultat, la validation de niveau de première année n'est qu'une sécurité._ » Cette déclaration, de la part d'un Vitellius relativement avare de compliments en temps ordinaire, avait étouffé dans l'œuf les protestations qu'il avait été sur le point d'émettre.

« Je comprends ce que tu dois éprouver à l'idée de te retrouver là-bas. Pleure si ça te fait du bien. Je suis là maintenant, et je te promets que je me montrerai aussi… patient que possible, à condition que tu n'inondes pas ma veste, voire pire ! Termina-t-il en lui fourrant son mouchoir dans la main.

Ça eut au moins le mérite de la faire glousser entre deux reniflements peu élégants.

—Tu-tu sais quel était mon Ep-ouvantard à l'école ? Ent-endre McGonagall me dire que j'avais échoué à mes examens ! Sur ce, elle éclata en sanglots. « Elle… elle est morte, tu sais, et Sinistra, Slughorn, Vector, et… et la dernière fois que j'ai aperçu, Flitwick, il se battait contre c-cinq Mangemorts, et… et…

Elle hoquetait, manifestement au bord de la crise de panique. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux.

—Shttt ! Ils sont vivants ! Ils sont vivants, et ils vont le rester, grâce à toi. J'en suis sûr ! Respire !

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, lui la berçant entre ses bras, dans un geste qui ne lui semblait plus aussi étranger, avant qu'elle ne reprenne enfin une respiration normale.

—Je suis déso…

—Stop, pas un mot ! Monte te débarbouiller. Ce soir, j'emmène ma _petite femme*_ au restaurant, et j'espère bien qu'elle sera présentable, pour pouvoir rendre jaloux tous les mâles présents.

—Idiot !

—Je préfère ça !

.

 _*en français dans le texte_

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Merci d'avance pour tous vos Lumos !_


	33. Tentation

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Même si, pour ceux qui ont un compte, je vous l'ai déjà dit en MP, MERCI à** :  
Constancelcd, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Cididy, Juliana, Emilie09, Zeugma, Arwengeld, Emma, SlythenclOw, Steph Rogue, Fanny, Daidaiiro, et SKathleen. _***Heart***_

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » ! )

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Tentation**

 **.**

Hermione avait Transplané à Pré-au-Lard juste après le petit déjeuner. Elle avait refusé que Severus l'accompagne, elle savait à quel point il détestait les effusions publiques, et elle n'était pas certaine de beaucoup les apprécier non plus. Ils s'étaient donc dit au revoir dans le salon de Spinner's End, et la dernière chose qu'elle avait distingué avant de disparaître était le regard confiant de son ami, posé sur elle. Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « _Si tu as une seule note en-dessous d'Effort Exceptionnel, je me fais Mangemort ! Et avec toute l'énergie que tu as déjà déployée pour que ça n'arrive pas, ce serait dommage d'en arriver là, non ? Plus sérieusement, avec le travail que tu as fourni ces derniers mois, je suis certain que tu auras tous tes ASPICs avec honneur_. » Devant son regard étonné, il avait précisé, avec un clin d'œil sarcastique : « _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Mon grand-père est un excellent informateur ! Nous avons tous les deux confiance en toi, Hermione, alors cesse de douter_ _!_ » Lui avait-il asséné avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était plus un baiser amical qu'amoureux, mais elle était partie avec le cœur beaucoup plus léger que lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée.

Après tout, il aurait pu l'embrasser sur la joue…

Cette première semaine d'examens s'était avérée exténuante, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Maître Stokes avait beau de se montrer confiant, lui l'était beaucoup moins. Oh bien entendu, il ne doutait pas de réussir à valider sa première année, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était vraiment senti jaugé à sa juste valeur, et il ne voulait pas décevoir le Maître qui avait mis sa confiance en lui. Il devait à tout prix réussir _aussi_ à valider le second niveau.

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, la tête renversée sur le dossier et les yeux fermés, vidé de toute énergie. Il était vraiment vanné, il allait se reposer un moment, juste un petit moment. Il rentrerait à Oxford un peu plus tard dans la soirée ! Il commençait à flotter dans le no man's land qui sépare le sommeil de l'éveil, lorsque des coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée, le faisant sursauter. Qui ? Hermione aurait directement Transplané à l'intérieur, Regulus ou Remus se seraient d'abord assurés qu'il était là. De plus les deux premiers étaient à Poudlard en ce moment-même… les sourcils froncés, il laissa tomber sa baguette dans sa main, et s'approcha de la porte, que d'un informulé il rendit transparente de son côté… Un sort de son invention, l'équivalent d'un miroir sans tain moldu, en quelque sorte. Plus discret et efficace qu'un judas, en tout cas. Il resta un instant immobile, presque tétanisé, incertain de la conduite à tenir, puis il rangea sa baguette, avant de poser une main hésitante sur la poignée, et ouvrit lentement la porte.

—Severus ? Je… je te croyais à Oxford. Je pensais qu'Harmony…

—Harmony est à Poudlard, pour passer ses ASPICs. J'étais juste venu lui dire au revoir, et j'allais repartir. J'ai moi aussi encore une pleine semaine d'examens devant moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que ton… fiancé. La façon dont il avait craché le mot le faisait presque sonner comme une obscénité. « T'avait interdit de la revoir !

—Nous nous sommes disputés. En fait, nous avons eu une grosse scène. Il est… il est tellement jaloux. Exclusif… Si je te disais qu'il parle à peine à Remus, depuis qu'il a pris votre parti, lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

D'un pas, il combla la distance qui les séparait, et lui saisit les deux bras, l'air soudain anxieux, choqué.

—Il… il te… il est… _violent_ ? Lily le regardait, interloquée, et soudain, elle comprit. Tobias !

—Non. _Non !_ Protesta-t-elle alors qu'il la lâchait, manifestement soulagé. « C'est juste que… j'avais besoin de respirer un peu, de faire le point. De… parler à quelqu'un, et Harmony est… Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé, je vais rentrer chez moi.

—Tu ne me dérange pas, Lily. Je te l'ai dit, je serai toujours là pour toi, même si toi, tu ne veux plus de moi.

—Je peux entrer un moment, alors ?

—Bien sûr. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. « Installe-toi au salon. Tu veux un thé ? Sans attendre la réponse, il agita sa baguette en direction de la cuisine.

Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, et pris place sur le canapé, les mains croisées autour de ses genoux repliés. Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre, les rideaux étaient encore tirés, ne laissant passer qu'une fente de lumière. Au lieu d'allumer le plafonnier, elle avait jeté un Incendio sur les deux bougies qui se trouvaient sur la cheminée, qui éclairaient les ombres d'une douce lueur dorée.

—Je suis désolée de tout ce qui est arrivé, Severus. J'étais tellement… blessée ! Et puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, c'était de plus en plus difficile de faire machine arrière.

Il n'y avait nul besoin de préciser ce à quoi elle faisait allusion

—Je comprends. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, tout était de ma faute. Ça n'a été que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Lily. Je… je n'étais pas digne de toi.

—Sev…

—Non, ne dis rien. J'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, fit-il avec un fantôme de sourire fugace. « Indépendamment de mes idées et de mes fréquentations d'alors, je me suis jugé objectivement. Pas assez beau, pas assez d'humour, pas assez compréhensif, pas assez démonstratif, pas assez… bref, pas assez bien pour toi.

—C'est faux !

—C'est vrai ! et tu as eu raison. Je ne te méritais pas.

—Tu ne méritais pas non plus que je te traite de la manière dont je t'ai traité. J'aurais dû accepter de t'écouter, te donner une chance de t'expliquer.

—D'expliquer quoi ? Tu avais assisté à la scène, qu'y avait-il à dire d'autre ? Mais malgré ça, malgré l'humiliation, malgré ma rage, l'insulte était impardonnable, je le reconnais. D'autant que je te l'ai infligée alors que tu tentais de me venir en aide. Nous n'aurions jamais pu continuer.

—Peut-être… Sûrement ! Mais nous aurions au moins pu ne pas nous fâcher comme ça, ne pas nous détester !

—Je ne t'ai jamais détestée, Lily. Jamais !

—Je le sais. Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su. Mais moi, oui !

— Je sais ! Et Dieu sait que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que d'avoir dit ça. Je me dégoûtais. Je n'étais même pas assez courageux pour me supprimer. Tu ne vaux rien, me disais-je. Tu es idiot, laid et lâche, elle a eu raison de se débarrasser de toi. Mais dans le même temps, j'étais… Tu m'avais rejeté. J'étais furieux, j'avais mal. Alors je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans l'étude des Arts noirs, dans l'espoir de t'oublier. Je me mentais à moi-même, bien sûr. La vérité, c'est que je voulais te faire mal, t'atteindre. Te montrer à quel point ton opinion comptait peu pour moi. A quel point _tu_ comptais peu en regard de ce que je pouvais espérer devenir en me tournant vers les Mangemorts. C'était digne d'un adolescent, ça révèle un aspect de moi-même qui me dégoute, maintenant.

— _Nous étions_ des adolescents. Oublions tout ça, Severus.

Il aurait voulu répondre, mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que c'était sa lâcheté qui l'avait précipitée dans les bras de Potter. Le silence qui s'installa était lourd de non-dits.

Il aurait voulu retenir ses mots, il savait qu'il allait se faire du mal, mais ils sortirent malgré lui.

—Tu l'aimes ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

—Il est tout ce qu'une femme peut désirer. Gentil, attentionné… il m'apporte…

— Tu l'aimes ? Sa voix était mal assurée, maintenant. « Peux-tu au moins dire que tu l'aimes, Lily ? Tu es partie. Tu es ici !

Elle le regarda et il ferma les yeux, il connaissait déjà la réponse.

—Je l'aime. Oui, je l'aime, mais malgré ça, je ne sais pas si je pourrai supporter cette vie. Supporter sa jalousie maladive. Même avec Sirius, il a failli se fâcher, un soir que nous plaisantions trop ensemble à son goût. Il n'est redevenu comme avant avec lui, que depuis qu'il sort avec Marlène McKinnon.

Un ange passa. Severus se sentait oppressé, il avait l'impression d'avoir un poids énorme sur la poitrine. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Qu'avaient-ils en commun, à présent ? Et avaient-ils déjà eu quelque chose en commun, d'ailleurs ?

Le plateau du thé le sauva, en venant se poser sur la table basse. Il fit mine de se lever pour faire le service, mais elle lui prit la main, le clouant sur place. « Severus ? Souffla-t-elle. Elle esquissa un mouvement, et il crut qu'elle allait se lever et partir. Mais au lieu de cela, il l'entendit prendre une inspiration difficile et comprit qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Il lui effleura les cheveux, d'un geste si furtif qu'elle ne dut même pas s'en rendre compte.

—Qu'y a-t-il ?

—Tu étais mon plus vieil ami, chuchota-t-elle, le premier de notre monde. Toi et moi… même si nous voulions que ça redevienne comme avant… ce serait destiné à échouer, n'est-ce pas ? Notre amitié, c'est du passé. Et même si c'est moi qui t'ai rejeté… ça me fait mal. Sa voix se brisa. Sans réfléchir, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

—Tu as d'autres amis, tu continueras, comme tu le fais depuis trois ans. Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu besoin de moi, Lily. Ne pleure pas. Dans une impulsion, il lui embrassa la tempe. Elle changea de position dans ses bras, et il la tint contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, en murmurant son nom. « Ça ne fait rien, chuchota-t-il. Je serai toujours ton ami. Toujours. Je te le promets.

Il sentit qu'elle glissait ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sentit la douce pression de ses seins contre son torse. Et les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Toutes sortes d'avertissements résonnèrent dans sa tête. ' _Elle ne restera pas. Tu as déjà eu assez mal comme ça. Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle n'est là que parce qu'elle s'est disputée avec Potter. Il y a trop de choses qui vous séparent._ ' Il entendit tout cela, il s'ordonna de la lâcher, mais il ne bougea pas. La tenir contre lui, rien qu'un instant, retrouver son odeur, sa chaleur... Il lui caressa les cheveux de nouveau, les ramena en arrière pour dégager son visage. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et il sut qu'il était perdu. Il retrouva des gestes qu'il croyait à jamais enfuis.

Du bout des doigts, il lui effleura le front puis la joue, suivit le contour de sa mâchoire. Elle chuchota son nom, et cela suffit à lui faire oublier toute prudence. Il ferma les yeux alors que le courant du désir passait entre eux, balayant les trois dernières années, emportant tout sur son passage. Ne lui laissant qu'une certitude : elle le désirait. C'était plus fort que la loyauté, plus fort que l'amour, plus fort que le passé, ou que l'avenir : elle le désirait.

Elle colla sa bouche contre la sienne, lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Elle posa sa main contre sa poitrine, elle commença à défaire les boutons de sa veste.

—J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-elle. « Regarde-moi, Severus. Un vertige glacé s'empara de lui lorsqu'il posa de nouveau les yeux sur son visage.

A la limite de sa vision, dans la lueur tremblante des bougies, il distinguait les contours de la cheminée, les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Mais il ne voyait ni _ses_ yeux, ni _son_ visage, ni _sa_ bouche. Il sentit les muscles de ses épaules se contracter. Il accepta pourtant son baiser. Le lui rendit. Mais c'était un autre visage qui s'imposait à son esprit, c'était un regard noisette, c'était la légère senteur de verveine d'une masse de cheveux mordorés et la saveur d'une autre bouche. Plus douce, plus pleine, plus sincère aussi.

Trois ans. Il s'attendait à éprouver un fulgurant sentiment de triomphe mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de cela, il la repoussa doucement.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il s'obligea à croiser son regard. Lily était revenue, et sur ses traits se lisait une violente émotion. Déception, frustration, colère. Les gens disaient rarement non à Lily Evans, et à fortiori _lui_ !

—Je ne peux pas, dit-il. « Je ne peux pas, et ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. Tu l'aimes. Il n'est jamais bon d'agir sous le coup de la colère, ou du ressentiment. J'en sais quelque chose… Tu ferais mieux de partir, je crois.

—Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies des sentiments de James ?

—Je me fiche de Potter. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire, il peut bien crever et aller pourrir en enfer ! Mais toi, tu ne te pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir trahi, et par extension, tu ne me pardonnerais pas non plus. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble, Lily, nous sommes trop différents. Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, c'est destiné à échouer.

Elle se releva d'un bond, remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air furieux.

—Et puis il y a Harmony, hein ? Cracha-t-elle presque, s'en voulant à elle-même de sa véhémence. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il lui conserve un amour éternel et désespéré ? Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il avait accepté ce qu'elle lui offrait ? Elle l'aurait rejeté… Encore ! Parce qu'elle savait bien que quoi qu'il arrive, elle reviendrait toujours vers James. C'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était gravé dans sa peau.

Harmony… Hermione ! Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la révélation que les paroles de Lily venaient de lui livrer.

—Et puis il y a Harmony. Confirma-t-il à mi-voix, plus pour lui-même que pour elle, sonné par l'évidence qui s'imposait soudain à son esprit.

Il avait volontairement occulté les signes, ou n'avait voulu les prendre que pour des manifestions d'un désir naturel pour une jolie fille, accentué par la proximité. Il était encore trop englué dans les vestiges de son attachement pour Lily. Aveuglé par cette obsession maladive pour ce qui avait été jusque-là la plus belle chose de sa vie, qu'il avait perdue par sa propre faute. La culpabilité avait entretenu cette illusion, qu'il n'avait plus aucun droit au bonheur. Mais Lily l'avait abandonné aux ténèbres sans un regard en arrière. Lily aurait pu avoir n'importe quel garçon, mais elle avait choisi d'aimer son persécuteur. Elle le savait, pourtant, elle, qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ce que les Maraudeurs lui avaient fait subir ! Etait-ce si mal, de vouloir être réparti dans la même maison que sa mère avant lui ? Avait-il souhaité autre chose que Potter, ce jour-là, dans le train ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Il était seul dans la pièce. Lily était partie. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il dormi, et tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? Mais il se souvenait distinctement s'être installé dans le fauteuil, pas sur le canapé, et le plateau du thé, encore intact, les bougies allumées, lui confirmaient la réalité de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait la conscience aigüe qu'il avait perdu Lily à jamais, mais étrangement, la tristesse qu'il aurait due en concevoir ne pesait plus aussi lourd sur son esprit. Au contraire. Il se sentait léger, libéré d'une prison dans laquelle il s'était trop longtemps enfermé. Elle était toujours là, bien sûr, dans un coin de son âme, elle y serait toujours, mais comme le souvenir doux-amer du premier amour, à jamais révolu.

Lorsque d'autres bruits de coups se firent entendre à la porte, il pensa que la jeune fille avait oublié quelque chose, et alla ouvrir sans réfléchir plus avant.

C'était une erreur.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Lumos pour aider ma muse à trouver son chemin dans les ténèbres ?_


	34. De rage et de haine

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Même si, pour ceux qui ont un compte, je vous l'ai déjà dit en MP, MERCI, cette semaine, à** :  
SKathleen, ptitcoeurfragile, Zeugma, NaomiKuz, Cididy, Maxine3482, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Leniewolf (merciii !), Zucca666, Paladin Thorn, Juliana, , Daidaiiro, SlythenclOw, AlouetteL, Steph Rogue, Fanny, Kaouhete, Emma et Arwengeld.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » ! )

 **N/A :** Fin du suspense… qui n'en était qu'à moitié un, beaucoup d'entre vous ayant effectivement deviné qui se cachait derrière la porte…

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **De rage et de haine**

 **.**

Le coup de poing le cueillit avant même qu'il ait pu bien voir son agresseur, et l'envoya bouler au milieu du hall d'entrée. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette, un pied botté de cuir de dragon s'écrasa sur son poignet, et un craquement déplaisant se fit entendre, alors qu'une douleur fulgurante traversait son avant-bras, lui faisant presque perdre conscience. Son agresseur se pencha sur lui, et d'un coup sec, extirpa la baguette de l'étui fixé à son bras gauche, et la jeta hors de sa portée, avant de lui asséner un coup de pied dans le plexus. Le souffle coupé, aveuglé par la souffrance, Severus se recroquevilla en chien de fusil en vomissant sur le plancher. D'un coup, tout s'obscurcit dans son esprit.

Et le présent s'évanouit.

« J'en étais sûr ! Mugit une voix douloureusement familière. « Ordure ! Cette trainée n'a pas attendu bien longtemps pour revenir se rouler dans ta fange !

Les coups de pieds pleuvaient sur Severus, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'essayer de se protéger avec ses bras, sans avoir la possibilité de se relever. Ses pires cauchemars s'étaient réveillés. Son père était de retour! Son père était de retour, et il se retrouvait de nouveau sans défense sous ses coups. Son père, qui avait pris la voix de James Potter !

« Cette fois, tu vas comprendre ta douleur, Servilus, je vais te faire une fois pour toutes passer l'envie de t'approcher d'elle ! _Endoloris_ !

Nourri par la haine illimitée de Potter, l'impardonnable fusa avec une intensité foudroyante. La souffrance blanche le saisit d'abord aux entrailles, avant de se propager à toutes les plus minuscules fibres de son être. Des éclairs écarlates fusaient derrière ses paupières. Il lui semblait que le moindre de ses nerfs se vrillait, se distendait, il les sentait sur le point de claquer comme des élastiques trop étirés. Ses yeux voulaient sortir de leurs orbites et sa tête n'était plus qu'une masse de douleur informe. Il racla le sol de ses ongles et n'eut même pas conscience des échardes qui s'y enfonçaient. Un froid glacial l'enveloppait tout entier et il brûlait de l'intérieur, tandis que tout son corps tremblait et que ses membres se tordaient, dans des soubresauts incontrôlables. Il mit un moment à réaliser que le bruit qui déchirait ses tympans était celui de ses propres hurlements. Et puis, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, au moment où le néant menaçait de l'engloutir, tout s'arrêta. A peine conscient, il lui fallut un long moment pour réaliser pourquoi son tourmenteur l'avait abandonné. A la limite de sa perception, il entendait vaguement comme un bruit de lutte. La gorge en feu, peinant pour reprendre sa respiration, il fit un effort surhumain pour se hisser sur ses coudes et entrouvrir péniblement ses paupières. Sa vision était trouble, mais il distingua deux hommes, dont l'un avait passé ses bras autour de l'autre, par derrière, pour le maîtriser.

—Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu es devenu fou ? Arrête James ! Calme-toi ! Calme-toi !

Il ne voyait pas bien, mais il connaissait cette voix… Lupin !

—Elle vient de sortir d'ici. Je l'ai vue. Je me doutais qu'elle reviendrait chez elle, alors je l'ai suivie ! La première chose qu'elle ait faite, c'est de venir chez ce… Potter sembla soudain se rendre compte d'à qui il parlait.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Lunard ?

—Sirius m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés, que Lily était partie, et que tu étais allé la chercher. Ou aurait-elle pu aller d'autre que chez sa mère ? Je… j'ai pensé qu'elle voudrait peut-être aller voir Harmony, et j'avais peur que tu ne fasses une bêtise, alors je suis venu.

—Lâche-moi !

—Non.

—Lâche-moi, je te dis. Ça va… je ne ferai rien ! Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ? Reprit-il après que son ami ait desserré son étreinte.

—Je te l'ai dit.

—Non, ici ! Comment tu savais qu'elle serait ici ? Comment tu connaissais l'adresse de cette vermine ?

—Je… j'ai utilisé un sort de Localisation, à partir de chez elle. Tournant la tête vers Severus : « Il faut s'occuper de lui. Tu… tu… un impardonnable, bordel ! _Un_ _impardonnable_ ! Tu es allé trop loin, James !

—C'est Servilus ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite. Qu'il se démerde, je dois retrouver Lily. Tu viens ?

—Que tu ne l'aimes pas ne justifie pas ce que tu as fait ! On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. Si on fait ça, on ne vaut pas mieux que…

—A ta guise. Mais c'est lui ou moi, je t'avertis.

—James !

Mais Potter était déjà dans la rue. Lupin se précipita vers Severus, qui essayait, en vain, de se relever. Il avait manifestement un bras, ou le poignet, cassé, et surement aussi au moins une côte si l'on se fiait à sa façon de se tenir et à sa respiration sifflante. Il l'aida à se trainer jusqu'au sofa, mais arrivé là, le jeune homme le saisit fébrilement par le devant de sa veste. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'un son puisse en sortir. La referma, se concentrant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses cordes vocales. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir parler.

—R-rat-trape… le ! Haleta-t-il avec difficulté.

—Non. Il faut te soigner !

—Me… déb-rouillerai… Lily… rien… rien passé… peur pour… pour elle. D-danger… t-tu dois… !

Devant l'hésitation du Loup-garou à le laisser, il resserra autant qu'il le put la prise de ses doigts tremblants, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. « S'il-te-plait !

Remus hocha la tête, d'un air peu convaincu. Hésitant manifestement à se relever.

—Je reviens le plus vite possible. Promets-moi de ne pas essayer de Transplaner dans cet état.

—Je… vas-y… t-t'en supplie… Lily… je… at-tendrai… pars… vite !

La lueur illumina le salon d'une fulgurance aveuglante, avant de se transformer en un magnifique faucon argenté. L'homme qui avait été occupé à lire son journal, était déjà debout alors que l'oiseau se posait sur le manteau de la cheminée, et que la voix de son petit-fils résonnait dans la pièce, haletante, hachée, ponctuée de râles douloureux. « B-besoin… aide… Spinner's End... ouvert… che-minée… ». Lorsque Tiberius émergea de l'âtre, quelques secondes plus tard, une Missy affolée gémissait en essayant de ranimer un Severus apparemment inconscient. Il était avachi sur le sofa, les yeux fermés, et la respiration laborieuse. Du sang coulait de son nez et des hématomes étaient en train de se former sur sa pommette et autour de son œil gauches. Plus inquiétant au regard averti du vieil homme, à intervalles beaucoup trop rapprochés, son corps était secoué de spasmes révélateurs. Écartant l'Elfe, il sortit sa baguette et la promena au-dessus du jeune homme, en lançant un sort de diagnostic, avant de la diriger vers son cœur. « Enervate ! » Severus ouvrit les yeux et son regard sombre rencontra celui de l'homme penché au-dessus de lui.

—Je… désolé… déranger…

—Tais-toi, idiot ! Tu as été soumis à un Doloris prolongé, et tu as le nez, un bras et deux côtes cassés. Tu parleras plus tard. Ou gardes-tu tes potions ?

—Baguette… entrée.

Une fois que Tiberius lui eut ramené sa baguette, il ouvrit le laboratoire, pendant que son grand-père ranimait le feu dans la cheminée. Épuisé par ce simple effort, il laissa retomber son bras sur sa poitrine.

—Étagère… gauche.

—D'accord. Tais-toi, maintenant. Tiberius revint au bout de quelques secondes, portant plusieurs fioles dans les mains. Il l'aida à s'allonger, et d'un sort, il fit disparaître redingote, gilet et chemise. Après lui avoir fait avaler une potion anti-douleur, il s'agenouilla près du sofa avant de diriger sa baguette sur l'avant-bras de Severus. Il était fracturé un peu au-dessus du poignet « Bracchium Emendo !» Malgré la potion, un rictus de souffrance déforma le visage du jeune homme lorsque l'os se remit en place, avant de commencer à se ressouder. « Ferula ! » Une attèle apparut, immobilisant le bras fraichement réparé. « Serre les dents, les côtes sont plus douloureuses à réparer, et je ne peux pas te donner plus de potion pour le moment. Severus ferma les yeux, faisant appel à l'Occlumencie pour tenter de bloquer une partie de la douleur, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper plusieurs gémissements pendant l'opération. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, l'étau qui lui broyait la poitrine se desserra, et il fut plus aisé de respirer. Respiration qui s'améliora définitivement après un Episkey dirigé sur son nez. Tiberius s'empara ensuite de ses mains, et un léger mouvement de baguette plus tard, les échardes avaient disparu. Débouchant le flacon d'Essence de Dictame qu'il avait posé sur la table basse, il en versa quelques gouttes sur les plaies sanguinolentes, qui se refermèrent aussitôt, tandis qu'une fumée verdâtre ondoyait dans l'air. Le vieux sorcier se releva enfin. « Voilà, tu pourras enlever l'attèle ce soir, mais tu devras garder un bandage autour du torse pendant deux ou trois jours. Heureusement que ce n'était pas l'articulation, il aurait fallu plus de temps pour que tu récupères la mobilité de ton poignet.

—Merci ! Je vais… d'une poussé de la main, Tiberius obligea le jeune homme qui avait déjà commencé à se lever, à se rallonger.

—Tu vas quoi ? Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

—J'allais juste chercher un baume pour les hématomes. Je dois reprendre mes examens demain, et cela ne ferait pas très sérieux de…

—J'ai encore mes deux jambes, et je ne suis pas assez vieux pour être impotent, il me semble. Je vais le chercher, et ensuite, tu vas me dire qui t'a fait ça, et pourquoi !

—Je… je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Tiberius soupira, s'armant de patience devant l'entêtement de son petit-fils.

—Au-delà de tout le reste, tu as reçu un Doloris, Severus, ce n'est pas un sort anodin. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est classé dans les impardonnables. Ce sort est puni par la loi, celui qui te l'a infligé risque Azkaban. Tu dois me dire… C'est lié à… la 'mission' dont je ne suis pas censé avoir connaissance ?

—N'insistez pas, monsieur… s'il vous plait ! Et non, ce n'est pas lié à Voldemort. C'est… personnel !

Avec un soupir, Tiberius prit place à son côté sur le canapé.

—La tête de mule des Prince, hein ? Les chiens ne font pas des chats ! D'accord, mais pour cette fois seulement. Et tu vas me laisser te ramener à Oxford, tu n'es pas en étant de Transplaner sans risque. Je ne peux hélas rien faire pour les tremblements, mais avec Vitellius, nous avions travaillé sur une potion pour atténuer les séquelles du Doloris, pendant la guerre. Elle est assez longue à préparer, mais je sais qu'il a continué ses recherches. Il en a sûrement en réserve.

—Severus ? Les flammes avaient viré au vert, dans la cheminée.

« Disputatio ! »  
—Oui, Lupin ?

—Je peux traverser, Severus ?

—Je… il jeta un coup d'œil à son grand-père, lui faisant signe de rester assis, avant d'acquiescer, avec un soupir. « OK. Je suppose que tu ne me ficheras la paix qu'après avoir constaté de visu, que je suis toujours vivant !

Un instant plus tard, le Loup-garou débarquait sur le tapis du salon. Après un mouvement de surprise, son regard voyageant du jeune sorcier à son grand-père, jaugeant immédiatement la ressemblance entre les deux hommes, il tendit une main à Tiberius, qui s'était levé.

—Remus Lupin.

—Tiberius Prince. Vous êtes un ami de mon… de Severus ?

Remus jeta un regard inquiet à l'intéressé, qui essayait, sans grand succès, de se hisser sur ses jambes flageolantes, avant de renoncer et de se rassoir avec une grimace de frustration.

—Plutôt une relation de… travail, je dirais.

—Lily ? L'interrompit Severus avec impatience.

—Je suppose qu'elle va bien. Nous ne sommes pas allés chez elle. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas _entrés_ chez elle. James lui a juste laissé une lettre sous la porte, pour s'excuser. Il a agi sous le coup de la colère, mais j'ai réussi à le raisonner, et il est rentré chez lui sans chercher à la voir. Il sourit légèrement. « Je pense qu'avec le recul, et après s'être calmé, il a dû penser que c'était plus prudent pour lui !

Severus laissa échapper un gloussement sarcastique, qui se mua aussitôt en un rictus douloureux.

—Oui, même s'il n'était pas aussi lâche, affronter une Lily en colère ferait hésiter n'importe qui. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas ses trois larbins avec lui, pour s'assurer de garder sa belle petite gueule intacte.

—Je peux savoir qui sont Lily… et James ? Intervint Tiberius.

—Une amie d'enfance, elle habite près d'ici, et son… fiancé. Ils se sont disputés, et… bref, elle est venue ici pour voir Harmony, mais c'est moi qu'elle a trouvé, et il se trouve que James et moi ne sommes pas… les meilleurs amis du monde !

—Et bien évidemment, tu ne me donneras pas le nom de ce fameux James, dont le prénom t'écorche pourtant manifestement la langue, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je présume que c'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ! Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer à Oxford, pour essayer de soigner ces tremblements. Je vais t'accompagner, pour plus de sécurité. Monsieur Lupin ?

—Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je m'en vais.

—Je te contacterai. Oh ! Et si tu pouvais oublier…

—Je ne suis jamais revenu ici, et je n'ai donc vu personne avec toi. A bientôt, Severus. Je suis désolé pour…

—Ne le sois pas. Tu n'es pas responsable de la crétinerie de tes amis, et pour une fois, au moins, tu as fait quelque chose ! Juste… si tu pouvais garder un œil sur…

—Je le ferai. Promit Lupin avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée verte.

 **…**

—Vous êtes le seul étudiant à passer les examens de potions. Nous pouvons reporter la session de quelques jours si vous ne vous sentez pas en état.

—Je vous remercie, monsieur, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mon grand-père a soigné mes fractures, et votre potion est proprement miraculeuse.

—Rien de miraculeux là-dedans, même si j'avoue en être très fier. Mais si vous y réagissez aussi bien, c'est parce que c'était la première fois. Elle soulage les effets résiduels du Doloris, mais ne soigne pas les dégâts occasionnés au système nerveux après trop, ou une trop longue exposition.  
Après la guerre, j'ai pu constater les ravages que ce maléfice pouvait occasionner chez ceux qui y ont été confrontés trop longtemps ou trop souvent, et je me suis juré de tout faire aider ces malheureux.  
J'y travaille depuis plus de trente ans, c'est mon plus grand défi. Le Doloris, à terme, finit par détruire la myéline, qui protège et isole les fibres nerveuses. Pour le moment j'ai réussi à ralentir le processus, mais mon but à terme est de pouvoir l'inverser, pour parvenir à la reconstruire.  
Imaginez ce que nous pourrions apporter, non seulement aux victimes du Doloris, mais aussi à celles des maladies démyélinisantes et des neuropathies, qui peuvent toucher autant les sorciers que les Moldus !  
Je suis même discrètement en contact avec des chercheurs moldus, par l'intermédiaire de l'un d'eux, qui est Cracmol. Au début, ils riaient de la prétention de ce charlatan de vouloir confronter ses 'tisanes' à leurs recherches, mais mon ami a réussi à les convaincre d'au moins ne pas tout rejeter en bloc, et de tester ce que je leur proposais. Lorsqu'ils ont constaté les résultats de cette potion et que je leur ai eu démontré que je savais de quoi je parlais et ce que je faisais, ils ont peu à peu commencé à prendre mes travaux en considération.  
Mais hélas, ni eux ni moi n'avons encore pu obtenir de résultats suffisamment probants, même si, en ce qui me concerne, les derniers sont plutôt encourageants.  
Je trouvais qu'il était trop tôt pour aborder le sujet, mais puisque le destin nous y a plongés… je pensais vous proposer de vous associer à mes recherches, lorsque vous aurez terminé votre Maîtrise. Si vous êtes intéressé, bien entendu. Je sais que vous vous investissez déjà beaucoup dans la Tue-Loup !

Severus s'était redressé, l'œil brillant.

—Ce serait un immense honneur, monsieur !

—Tout doux, jeune homme ! D'un, vous n'êtes pas encore diplômé, de deux, il n'est pas prudent de travailler sur deux projets de cette envergure simultanément. Quant au troisième point, et le plus important pour le moment… vous devez vous _re. po. ser_ en vue de la suite de vos examens ! Chaque chose en son temps, nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard. Et ce n'est pas la peine de vous lever demain, que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais faire retarder la deuxième session d'épreuves d'une journée. Se tournant vers son ami : « Tiberius, emmène cet obsédé du travail au manoir. Je compte sur toi pour que non seulement il ne lève pas le petit doigt, mais qu'il n'ouvre pas non plus un livre de potions, demain !

 **TBC**


	35. Jeux d'alliances

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Même si, pour ceux qui ont un compte, je vous l'ai déjà dit en MP, MERCI, cette semaine, à** :  
Constancelcd, Zeugma, AlouetteL, Kaouhete, Jasmineetaladin, Cididy, Arwengeld, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Juliana, SlythenclOw, NaomiKuz, Paladin Thorn, SKathleen, Emilie09, Steph Rogue, Daidaiiro, Emma, et Fanny

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » ! )

 **N/A :** Je publie de justesse cette semaine parce que j'avais encore un chapitre d'avance, mais avec le boulot, en ce moment, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire plus de quelques mots le soir. Donc, même si je vous promets de faire tout mon possible, je ne peux pas vous promettre un chapitre la semaine prochaine. Croisons les doigts !

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Jeux d'alliances**

 **.**

Silencieuse, les yeux baissés, Hermione se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le repas du soir. La chose qu'elle désirait le moins était de se faire remarquer.

A son arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, elle avait marché un moment, se refamiliarisant avec le village qu'elle avait quitté un an plus tôt, mais plus vieux de vingt ans. Dans l'ensemble, les différences étaient minimes et elle réalisa alors avec stupéfaction l'immobilisme du monde sorcier. Elle avait terminé sa visite par Scribenpenne, où elle avait fait l'acquisition d'une nouvelle plume et d'un flacon d'encre, et avait fini chez Madame Pieddodu, où elle avait pris un thé complet en guise de déjeuner.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle avait été accueillie à Poudlard par une Minerva McGonagall à la jeunesse presque choquante. A son époque, elle avait été dans le milieu de la soixantaine, mais en paraissait beaucoup plus. Vingt ans plus tôt, coiffée d'un chignon flou, le visage à peine marqué entouré d'ondulations brunes savamment disposées, et débarrassée de son sempiternel chapeau pointu, c'était une séduisante quarantenaire dont la robe, toujours d'une coupe moyenâgeuse mais beaucoup moins stricte, révélait des formes épanouies. Les épreuves et les pertes subies lors de la première guerre l'avaient vieillie avant l'âge. Après une rapide visite des principaux lieux et salles d'examens qu'elle serait amenée à fréquenter au cours des deux prochaines semaines, Minerva lui avait attribué une chambre individuelle, à l'étage de ses propres appartements, où étaient généralement logés les invités, et lui avait spécifié qu'elle serait libre de rejoindre la table qu'elle voudrait pour les repas. Après quoi, elle l'avait laissé s'installer, après lui avoir remis son emploi du temps pour la semaine qui allait commencer, en fonction des options qu'elle avait choisi de valider. _« Et n'hésitez pas à venir frapper à ma porte si vous avez le moindre problème ! »_

La gorge serrée, Hermione s'était assise sur son lit, au pied duquel était posée la valise qu'elle avait confiée à l'Elfe qui avait été envoyé à sa rencontre à Pré-au-Lard. Se retrouver ici, dans ce lieu qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois en proie à de terribles combats, jonché de corps et de débris, seulement quelques mois plus tôt, avait été un déchirement. Et même si elle s'y était préparée, seule sa maîtrise de sa toute jeune Occlumencie l'avait préservée de littéralement s'effondrer après le départ de la sous-directrice. Après de longues minutes passées à essayer de se reprendre, elle avait enfin regardé autour d'elle. La chambre était agréable et les rideaux ouverts laissaient entrer le pâle soleil écossais. Un grand lit à baldaquin flanqué de deux chevets, en occupait une bonne partie. Deux fauteuils étaient disposés de part et d'autre d'une cheminée qui occupait tout un pan de mur. Une armoire, une petite table, deux chaises et une bibliothèque pour l'heure vide, complétaient le mobilier. Une petite porte, à côté de la cheminée conduisait à une salle de bains équipée de serviettes moelleuses et de savons parfumés.

Ouvrant sa valise elle avait commencé à ranger ses affaires, trouvant un apaisement dans les gestes familiers. Vêtements dans l'armoire, livres et parchemins dans la bibliothèque, produits de toilette dans la salle de bains, nécessaire d'écriture sur la table… soudain, un sentiment de vide dans l'estomac l'avait presque pliée en deux. Se laissant tomber sur la chaise, les bras croisés sous la poitrine et le souffle court. Elle s'était obligée à respirer calmement, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'angoisse ! « Severus ! » Qui avait parlé ? Qui pouvait savoir ? Mais un simple coup d'œil autour d'elle lui avait confirmé qu'elle était seule, et elle avait fini par se rendre compte que c'était elle qui avait prononcé son nom. Le nœud dans son estomac vrillait de plus en plus fort et elle avait laissé échapper un gémissement. Elle n'allait tout de même pas tomber malade ! Elle était prête, elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour se préparer à ses ASPICs, et Tiberius s'était avéré un excellent professeur de Défense, même si elle se doutait que certains des sorts qu'il lui avait enseignés ne seraient pas bons à montrer lors d'un examen. Peu à peu, le nœud s'était desserré, et elle en avait conclu qu'elle avait été victime d'une crise de panique due au stress. « Reprends-toi ma fille ! Tu es complètement stupide ! ». Après être allée se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, elle s'était changée, enfilant la robe d'étudiante noire que lui avait fournie Minerva, sur une tenue sobre, peu différente d'un uniforme scolaire. Un rapide Tempus, lui avait confirmé que l'heure du repas approchait, et elle était sortie pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

—Harmony ?

L'appel la fit sursauter, au moment où elle allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte. Zut ! Elle avait complètement oublié que Regulus passait lui-aussi ses ASPICs cette année-là, et qu'elle allait sans aucun doute le rencontrer. Elle s'était apprêtée à rejoindre, le plus discrètement possible, la table des Poufssouffles dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était loupé ! Elle se retourna lentement, tentant de se composer un visage…

—Regul… ! Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge.

Seigneur ! Même la description de Severus ne l'avait pas préparée à l'apparition qui se tenait devant elle. Apparition était presque le bon mot. On aurait dit le fantôme de l'adolescent joyeux et heureux de vivre, qu'elle avait rencontré l'été précédent. Ses yeux, profondément enfoncés dans les orbites semblaient hantés, et étaient entourés de cernes grisâtres. Sa bouche naguère rieuse était crispée dans un pli amer, il avait maigri et semblait avoir du mal à tenir ses épaules droites. Le jeune homme sur de lui et légèrement arrogant avait complètement disparu. Seules des années d'entraînement à l'étiquette des Black l'aidaient à conserver encore un semblant de prestance.

—Ne le dis pas ! Je ne veux pas de ta compassion ! Prit-il les devants.

—Je n'allais rien dire. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, mais j'avoue que tu m'as surprise. J'avais… la tête ailleurs.

Un léger sourire taquin vint vaguement rappeler l'ancien Regulus.

—Ailleurs, hein ? A propos de… l'ailleurs en question, Severus va bien ?

—Toujours grincheux, donc il va bien, malgré le fait qu'il s'épuise littéralement à la tâche. Il est en pleine période d'examens, lui-aussi, il est juste passé hier soir pour me dire au revoir. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis deux semaines. Comment va K-ton Elfe ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait été victime d'un empoisonnement à un produit rare, mais qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'efficacité de son traitement, car il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de tester le contrepoison ?

—Kreattur a étonnamment bien réagi à la potion. Il a été perturbé pendant quelques jours, mais rien à voir avec l'état dans lequel il était avant que Severus ne lui administre sa potion. Il est totalement remis maintenant. Je suppose que j'aurais dû lui envoyer un compte-rendu de ses réactions, mais j'avoue que…

—Ne t'en fais pas, il ne voie pas le temps passer, lui non plus, depuis les vacances de Pâques. Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille, mais je crois qu'il serait heureux que tu le contactes, après la sortie. Pour pouvoir éventuellement améliorer sa potion, bien sûr, mais surtout parce que tu es son seul ami, et je pense qu'il aimerait vraiment avoir de tes nouvelles. Nous ne devrions pas bouger beaucoup, en juillet, nous avons tous les deux besoin de repos.

Tout en bavardant, ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle, et Hermione s'aperçut trop tard qu'ils s'étaient naturellement dirigés vers la table de Serpentard. De toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu justifier envers le jeune homme, de s'installer avec les Poufssouffles, alors qu'elle n'y connaissait personne ? Ils trouvèrent deux places, et Regulus entreprit de la présenter à ses condisciples. Bientôt, elle fut noyée sous un flot de questions concernant la vie en Amérique. Avec un soupir, elle entreprit de raconter la fable qu'elle peaufinait depuis maintenant un an avec Severus. Soudain, elle sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. A la table des professeurs, elle venait d'apercevoir deux visages qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus, et qui n'avaient normalement rien à faire là.

—Ce n'est pas ton frère, là, qui est en train de discuter avec le directeur ?

Regulus leva la tête vers l'estrade, en pâlissant. Sirius était bien là, attablé avec les professeurs, lui et Rémus entouraient Dumbledore, qui arborait un air préoccupé.

—Tu connais Sirius ?

—Je ne peux pas dire que je le connaisse vraiment. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, l'été dernier, à Cokeworth. Il était avec Lily Evans et quelques autres.

—Evans ? Comment… Aux dernières nouvelles elle et Severus ne se parlaient plus !

Hermione comprit qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à fonctionner à toute vitesse, alors qu'elle renforçait ses barrières mentales.

—Je… en fait, la façon dont nous avons fait connaissance est une pure coïncidence. Le quartier n'est pas très grand, et j'ai rencontré Lily par hasard, un jour en faisant des courses. Nous avons sympathisé, et c'est seulement plus tard, que j'ai appris qu'elle et Severus se connaissaient. Nous avons dû nous voir trois fois au maximum.

 **…**

Des pas pressés résonnèrent derrière elle.

—Harmony, attends !

Elle se hâtait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ses quartiers, après avoir quitté la table dès la fin du repas, en prétextant, en plus d'un mal de tête naissant, pour lequel elle avait une potion dans sa chambre, vouloir se reposer, en vue des épreuves du lendemain matin. En réalité l'épreuve d'Arithmancie ne débutait qu'à neuf heures, mais elle voulait être seule, et son début de migraine était bien réel. Se retournant, elle reconnut Remus Lupin. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'altercation entre James et Severus, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

—Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à Poudlard ?

—Je… nous avions besoin de voir Dumbledore pour… un problème urgent. C'est…

—Pourquoi toutes ces hésitations ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi ne pas être resté à table avec les autres ? Ne me dis pas que tu tenais tant que ça à me saluer, on se connait à peine.

—OK ! Ça concerne Snape. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il serait très content que je t'en parle, surtout à la veille de tes examens, mais je pense vraiment que tu dois être mise au courant.

—Severus ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Et pourquoi Sirius et toi… Ohhh ! Ça a un rapport avec James, n'est-ce pas, sinon il serait avec vous… _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé_ ?

Sa voix était montée de plusieurs crans dans les aigus. Elle stoppa brusquement son avalanche de questions, prenant plusieurs longues inspirations pour se calmer.

— Ça a un rapport avec James, oui ! Il jeta un regard autour de lui, ses yeux s'arrêtant un instant sur le portrait d'un chevalier en armure qui semblait vivement intéressé par la conversation. Il baissa la voix pour ajouter : « on peut aller quelque part pour parler tranquillement ?

En voyant Hermione tendre le bras à l'aveugle pour prendre appui contre le mur et lever vers lui un visage angoissé, il s'empressa de la rassurer. « Severus va bien ! _Il va bien_ ! Répéta-t-il en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Elle expira lentement, prenant seulement conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle depuis que le jeune homme avait prononcé sa dernière phrase.

—Ma chambre, souffla-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus lui rapportait la scène de l'après-midi, sans avoir remarqué le discret Muffliato informulé qu'elle avait jeté en pénétrant dans la pièce. Sur le conseil de Severus, elle avait remisé tous les tableaux qu'elle avait pu trouver au fond du placard, sous la valise vide, mais on ne savait jamais…

—Un… _Doloris_ ! Horreur et incrédulité se lisaient dans sa voix et dans ses yeux. « Tu dis qu'il lui a jeté un _Impardonnable_ , juste parce que Lily était venue à Spinner's End pour _me_ voir ?

—Oui. James a pété les plombs après sa dispute avec Lily. Il a cru qu'elle était allée le voir, _lui_. La jalousie…

—On n'emploie pas ce genre de malédiction juste pour une question de jalousie. Il n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre. Merlin, James est complètement taré ! C'est un psychopathe qui se croit au-dessus des lois !

Remus soupira, sans répondre à cette allégation.

—Severus n'a pas l'air de vouloir donner suite. Pour protéger Lily, je pense. Mais il n'était pas seul, lorsque je suis revenu à Spinner's End. Tu connais Tiberius Prince ?

—Eh bien... Hésita-t-elle. Qu'avait révélé Severus à Lupin ?

Devant la réticence de la jeune fille, il prit les devants.

—Je sais qui sont les Prince, et la ressemblance entre les deux est assez frappante pour que je me doute de leur degré de parenté ! Et je sais aussi tenir ma langue, s'il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il a renoué des liens, apparemment étroits, avec la famille de sa mère. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, j'ai juste prétendu que je l'avais aidé à retourner à Oxford, et laissé entre les mains de son Directeur de Maîtrise. Mais s'il prenait envie au vieux Prince de porter plainte pour son petit-fils, James serait dans une sacrée merde, et…

—Et Dumbledore étant président du Magenmagot, vous avez voulu prendre les devants, pour qu'il puisse éventuellement étouffer l'affaire, ou du moins la minimiser ! Tu n'en as pas marre de sauver les fesses de ce saligaud ?

—James n'est pas parfait, mais il…

—Je sais ! Il t'a accepté malgré ton 'petit problème de fourrure' ! Balayant le hoquet de surprise de Remus d'un revers de main, « peu importe comment je le sais, et non, ce n'est pas Severus qui me l'a dit ! James est un pervers, un harceleur, un sale type qui a profité de ton handicap pour t'embrigader dans ses sales combines. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est, selon l'expression consacrée 'du bon côté' qu'il en est une meilleure personne pour autant. Réveille-toi, Remus ! Il a prise sur toi à cause de ton problème, comme il a prise sur Sirius parce qu'il lui a permis à lui, un Black, d'être pleinement accepté par les Gryffondors… sans compter qu'ils partagent un certain goût pour tourmenter les plus faibles. Il a prise sur Peter parce qu'il lui a permis de s'affirmer comme son ami, alors que personne d'autre n'aurait voulu de lui… mais il le méprise ouvertement, même un aveugle s'en apercevrait. C'est une petite ordure, doublé d'un lâche ! Que ferait Dumbledore pour couvrir son chouchou cette fois ? De quoi menacerait-il Severus ? Jusqu'où irait-il, lui qui n'a pas hésité à s'acharner sur un adolescent traumatisé jusqu'à rejeter sur lui, la victime, la faute d'un autre ? Irait-il jusqu'à le faire interner sans jugement, sous un prétexte fabriqué ? Et ne cherches pas à prétendre qu'il n'en est pas capable ! Tu es bien placé pour le savoir… mais ce n'était qu'un Serpentard après tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

—Je n'ai jamais pensé ça ! Je…

—Je sais que tu n'y étais pour rien, et que tu t'en veux encore pour ce qui aurait pu arriver. Et je sais aussi ce que tu fais pour aider Severus, maintenant. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Remus. Mais pas James. Quant à Dumbledore… je n'ai aucune confiance en Dumbledore.

—Je connais ses faiblesses, mais il est mon ami.

—Doit-on tout accepter de ses amis ? Ont-ils le droit d'exiger de nous l'inacceptable sous prétexte qu'ils sont nos amis ? Est-ce cela, l'amitié ?

—Je m'en veux pour n'être jamais intervenu, lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à Snape sans raison, j'avais peur de me retrouver tout seul, c'est vrai, je l'avoue… Remus, baissa la tête, malheureux, visiblement en proie à un douloureux dilemme. « Je ne sais plus, Harmony. Je ne le reconnais plus. Et Severus, ce qu'il fait pour moi compense de tellement les risques que je peux prendre… il a changé mon existence. Tu sais, nous n'avons jamais été amis et ne le serons sûrement jamais, je le regrette, mais il ne me pardonnera jamais notre passé. Mais pour tout ce qui concerne les potions, j'ai une confiance absolue en lui.

—Tu as simplement ôté tes œillères, tu vois enfin Potter tel qu'il est ! Je ne veux pas dire… Je ne te suggère pas de briser votre amitié, juste de réfléchir avant de le suivre aveuglément dans tous ses délires. Quant à Severus… as-tu seulement essayé d'en parler avec lui ?

Remus hocha la tête sans répondre.

—A propos d'aveuglement… tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec les Serpentards, le jeune Black en particulier.

—Je _sais_ ce qu'il est, si c'est ce que tu insinues. Et je sais aussi qu'il le regrette amèrement. J'ai fait sa connaissance l'été dernier, c'est le seul ami qu'ait eu Severus, ici. Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, il mérite une seconde chance. Et… elle hésita légèrement, mais Remus pouvait s'avérer un allié de poids et il ne trahirait pas celui qui venait de changer radicalement sa vie, avec la potion Tue-Loup. « Et comme Malfoy, c'est une relation qui peut ne pas s'avérer inutile, ne serait-ce que pour… elle planta son regard dans celui du loup-garou, décidant de prendre le risque. « Obtenir certaines informations !

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent.

—Oh ! Je…

—Nous sommes du même côté, Remus, et je peux t'assurer que Severus aussi, même si nous ne plaçons pas notre confiance dans les mêmes personnes. Il n'est pas toujours bon d'être trop sectaires. Je ne te demande pas de trahir tes amis, ni même de prendre parti, juste de tenir ta langue vis-à-vis de _tout le monde_ , et ça inclut les Maraudeurs _et_ Dumbledore.

—Je comprends. Cette conversation ne sortira pas d'ici, je te le jure, j'ai assez de choses comme ça à me reprocher vis-à-vis de Severus.

 **TBC**


	36. Inquiétudes

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Je vous le dis encore une fois, je suis désolée d'avoir répondu si tard et si laconiquement à vos messages cette semaine (voir la N/A), alors encore une fois un très grand merci à** :  
Zeugma, Jasmineetaladin, Constancelcd, Cididy, Arwengeld, Maxine3482, Maria Aria, Juliana, AlouetteL, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Emilie09, Daidaiiro, SlythenclOw, Kaouhete, Steph Rogue, Guest, Emma, et Fanny

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » ! )

 **N/A :** Vous me pardonnerez peut-être, lorsque vous saurez que c'est aussi pour terminer de vous écrire un petit chapitre, entre deux cours, répétitions ou réunions…  
Désolée s'il reste quelques fautes ou incohérences, j'ai eu moins de temps pour me relire.

Encore une fois, le prochain chapitre est, comme celui-ci, sous toute réserve !

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Inquiétudes**

 **.**

 _« Monsieur,_

 _J'ai rencontré Remus Lupin, ce soir à Poudlard, il m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi à Spinner's End. Je pense qu'il était venu, avec un autre de leurs amis, pour prévenir le professeur Dumbledore ce que qu'il s'est passé, en sa qualité de président du Magenmagot, afin de prévenir tout ennui à Potter, au cas où vous ou Severus décideriez de porter plainte. Mais là n'est pas mon propos principal._

 _Je vous écris à vous, parce que je sais que Severus en voudrait à Lupin de m'avoir mise au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé. Or, pour plusieurs raisons, je tiens particulièrement à ce que ces deux-là restent en bons termes._

 _S'il vous plait, donnez-moi de ses nouvelles ! Remus m'a assuré qu'il allait bien lorsqu'il est parti, mais je connais les effets du Doloris, et je connais Severus et son habitude de minimiser ses problèmes, et de refuser de montrer ses faiblesses. Je me fais du souci pour lui._

 _Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. Je sais ce qu'il lui en coute de se sentir redevable de quelque chose, et famille ou pas, il devait être vraiment mal en point pour avoir fait appel à vous._

 _S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas dans l'incertitude !_

 _Harmony »_

En rentrant dans sa chambre, essoufflée après sa course pour revenir de la volière avant le couvre-feu, elle s'était laissé tomber sur le fauteuil, libérant enfin les larmes qu'elle avait retenues pendant la visite de Lupin et le temps d'écrire sa courte missive à Tiberius. Au bout d'un long moment passé dans une espèce d'état second qui avait progressivement remplacé les larmes, elle frotta ses yeux fatigués avant de lancer un Tempus. Étirant ses muscles ankylosés, elle se leva, étonnée de voir qu'il était déjà plus de minuit. Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle de bains, avant d'aller se coucher, lorsqu'elle entendit le tambourinement caractéristique d'un bec d'oiseau contre le carreau de sa fenêtre. Fronçant les sourcils, les hiboux n'étaient généralement autorisés à délivrer le courrier que pendant le petit déjeuner, elle alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à bec avec « _Hermod ! Mon pauvre chou, dans quel état tu es_ … » Les hiboux magiques avaient une faculté qui s'apparentait au Transplanage et pouvaient, en cas de courrier urgent, parcourir de longues distances en très peu de temps, mais cela était très éprouvant pour eux. Le pauvre oiseau avait l'air épuisé. Elle s'empressa de le faire entrer et de l'installer sur le perchoir qu'elle avait fait apparaître, près de la cheminée, ouvrant pour lui la boîte de biscuits, préparés par Nela, que Missy avait glissée dans sa valise, avant d'ouvrir la missive.

 _« Ma chère Harmony,_

 _Je comprends votre anxiété et afin que vous puissiez trouver un peu de repos (si vous connaissez bien Severus, je pense moi-aussi avoir cerné votre propre caractère), je vous réponds immédiatement. Je renverrai le hibou à Poudlard demain matin, lorsqu'il aura récupéré, et vous comprendrez que si je vous envoie ce mot par Hermod, c'est que Severus est avec moi, en parfaite sécurité, et, sinon en aussi parfaite santé, tout au moins en bon état._

 _J'ai soigné ses blessures, et Vitellius les séquelles du Doloris. Cette tête de mule n'a bien entendu rien voulu entendre de la proposition de repousser ses examens d'une semaine, mais il n'a pas pu échapper à une journée de repos forcé, et je l'ai emmené d'office au manoir, où je veillerai à son complet rétablissement avant de le ramener moi-même à Oxford après-demain. Vous voilà rassurée ?_

 _Bien entendu, il ne sait rien de notre petit échange épistolaire. A ce propos, je vous suis reconnaissant pour m'avoir, même involontairement, offert le nom de ce James qu'il refusait obstinément de me livrer. J'ai vaguement connu Fleamont Potter, dans le petit monde des potions, tout le monde se connait plus ou moins. C'était quelqu'un de bien, et je suis peiné de voir que son rejeton puisse se comporter de cette manière. Severus a refusé de me confier les réels aboutissants de cette affaire, et pour le moment, je préfère ne pas le buter, mais je pense que vous et moi devrons un jour avoir une petite discussion à ce sujet. J'ai en effet l'intuition que vous savez plus ou moins de quoi il retourne, et si j'accepte de ne pas insister auprès de lui sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je refuse que cela puisse éventuellement se reproduire._

 _Je peux comprendre les rivalités ou les jalousies qui existent entre adolescents, surtout si l'affection d'une jeune personne est en jeu. Pardonnez-moi mon apparente brutalité, mais vous avez l'air de connaître cette Lily, et d'être en bons termes avec elle… Mais dans ce cas particulier, quoi qu'il y ait pu avoir auparavant entre eux, James Potter a dépassé les bornes de ce qui peut être tolérable._

 _Maintenant, ma chère enfant, allez dormir l'esprit tranquille, et concentrez-vous sur vos examens. Je me charge de Severus, et Vitellius m'a déjà promis de garder un œil sur lui, à Oxford. J'essayerai de le convaincre de vous écrire un mot, demain, en faisant valoir que nous ne pourrons pas vous cacher ce qui est arrivé bien longtemps, et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il vous l'explique lui-même… sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr !_

 _Je vous souhaite toute la chance possible pour vos ASPICs et j'espère vous voir très bientôt tous les deux au manoir, pour fêter vos succès respectifs._

 _Tiberius Prince »_

Enfin soulagée du poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire nerveux à la lecture de certains passages de la missive. Était-elle, elle aussi, vraiment aussi effrayante que Remus avait insinué que Lily pouvait l'être, lorsqu'elle était contrariée ? Au passage, elle caressa la tête d'Hermod, qui la regardait entre ses paupières à moitié fermés. Maintenant, elle pourrait trouver le sommeil.

 **…**

Albus Dumbledore était inquiet. Black semblait avoir compris la leçon, trois ans auparavant. Même s'il n'avait pas été puni à la hauteur de sa faute, le professeur ne lui avait pas caché qu'il ne tolèrerait plus aucune 'plaisanterie' qui pourrait porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique, sans parler de la vie, d'un autre étudiant… fût-il issu de Serpentard et la némésis personnelle du petit groupe de Gryffondors qui se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs. A postériori, il s'en était un peu voulu de son comportement envers le jeune Snape, mais au-delà de la rivalité des garçons, il en allait à l'époque de la liberté et peut-être de la vie de Lupin, sans compter de son poste à la fois au sein du Magenmagot et à la tête de Poudlard. Il aurait peut-être été préférable de jeter un Obliviate au garçon et à Poppy, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à aller jusque-là.

Il avait pensé qu'avec l'âge, les Maraudeurs mettraient un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et cesserait leurs enfantillages. Un an plus tard, il avait déchanté. Certes cette fois ils n'avaient pas attenté à la vie de Snape, mais ce qu'ils avaient fait était presque aussi grave lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard déjà trop proche des idées de Voldemort. En l'humiliant aussi spectaculairement devant la moitié de l'école, ils l'avaient non seulement poussé un peu plus loin dans son ressentiment, mais aussi à un point de non-retour sur la pente glissante qui menait à l'Ombre. Et ceci d'autant plus que la seule chose qui retenait jusqu'alors le jeune homme lui avait aussi été arrachée. Certes, l'insulte faite à miss Evans était immense, mais les circonstances auraient dû rendre la jeune fille plus indulgente… Il soupira avec lassitude. Il aurait pourtant dû se souvenir que la manière de voir la vie des adolescents était bien différente de l'expérience qu'une centaine d'années d'existence pouvait apporter. N'avait-il donc rien appris de ses propres erreurs ?

Il avait toujours, systématiquement, pris leur défense, et tout aussi systématiquement ignoré les avertissements de Poppy Pomfresh, qui avait été la seule à déceler la détresse et surtout les conditions qui avaient été le quotidien de l'enfance du jeune Snape et avaient contribué à forger son caractère. Sombre, ombrageux et solitaire. Il avait volontairement voulu ignorer les raisons de leur inimitié, préférant penser qu'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire histoire de rivalité entre adolescents. Il se rendait compte, maintenant, qu'en punissant pas les Maraudeurs, non seulement il les avait encouragés à continuer, mais qu'à leurs yeux, il avait aussi en quelque sorte cautionné leurs exactions. Au fil des années, le harcèlement, qui s'était d'abord manifesté par des paroles ou des disputes, avait pris des proportions désastreuses et s'était mué en provocations ou attaques presque journalières… sauf que depuis que Lily Evans n'était plus à ses côtés pour le retenir, Severus Snape rendait coup pour coup. Mais aussi doué soit-il, à un contre quatre, ses chances de l'emporter étaient limitées, et lorsque le Serpentard était forcé d'aller à l'infirmerie, ne pouvant parfois pas faire autrement, Poppy remarquait régulièrement de nouveaux stigmates, qui eux, ne pouvaient avoir été causés par son père. Il alléguait alors de simples accidents, et lui, Albus Dumbledore, qui aurait dû être le garant de la sécurité et du bien-être de _tous_ ses élèves, s'empressait de saisir l'explication simpliste, pour ne pas punir ceux qu'il savait pertinemment être les véritables responsables.

Nommer Lupin Préfet avait été un mauvais calcul. Il n'avait pas tenu compte d'à quel point le jeune homme se sentait redevable envers ses amis. Jamais il n'aurait osé s'opposer bien longtemps à eux, et de fait, si le plus souvent, il ne participait pas activement à leurs méfaits, il ne faisait pas grand-chose, non plus, pour les en empêcher. Le fait que ce soir, Black ait accompagné Lupin l'avait alerté avant qu'ils ne lui révèlent les faits. Si même son meilleur ami et complice de toujours désapprouvait ce qu'il avait fait, ce devait être particulièrement grave ! Il avait, et là aussi il s'apercevait qu'il s'était trompé, supposé qu'une fois qu'ils auraient tous quitté Poudlard, les jeunes gens cesseraient ce qu'il avait trop longtemps appelé 'leurs enfantillages'. Pendant un an, cela avait semblé être le cas. Miss Evans s'était fiancé à Potter, et Snape avait commencé un apprentissage à Oxford. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui James Potter avait dépassé les bornes. Aujourd'hui, non content de s'acharner physiquement sur lui sans aucune raison valable, James Potter avait utilisé un Impardonnable sur un homme à terre, blessé et désarmé, sur la seule suspicion que sa fiancée était allée rendre visite à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant sept ans. Jusqu'où serait-il allé si Remus, pris d'un doute, ne l'avait pas suivi ? Même Sirius avait été assez inquiet et apparemment choqué, pour venir aussi à Poudlard le supplier d'intervenir en faveur de son ami, en cas de problème.

Le comportement de Potter n'était pas sa seule préoccupation. Il avait remarqué que la jeune américaine inscrite aux ASPICs était arrivée dans la grande salle en discutant avec le plus jeune des Black, qu'il soupçonnait fort de déjà porter la Marque des Ténèbres malgré son jeune âge. Elle semblait en effet bien le connaitre, et s'était installée à la table de Serpentard.  
En bon Gryffondor et leader du tout nouveau Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore s'en était alarmé, mais il avait aussi remarqué qu'il n'était pas le seul à jeter de fréquents coup-d'œil de ce côté, et lorsque Lupin s'était levé, et avait à son tour quitté la Grande Salle, suivant de près la jeune fille, il avait commencé à soupçonner que l'affaire était peut-être plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Sirius avait à son tour quitté la table, échappant ainsi à un interrogatoire, sous le prétexte d'aller saluer son frère, et les deux jeunes gens avaient quitté Poudlard dès le retour de Remus dans la Grande Salle.

Un peu plus tard, dans son bureau, il avait reçu le rapport du chevalier en armure. Il semblait évident qu'Harmony Granger était la compagne de Severus Snape, et que Lupin le savait, et l'avait suivie pour l'informer de ce qui était arrivé. Étrangement, la jeune fille semblait tout aussi familière des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans, que de Regulus Black. Hélas, il n'avait rien pu apprendre de plus après qu'ils soient entrés dans sa chambre. Les tableaux étaient, d'après leurs propres dires, enfermés au fond d'un placard, et avaient de plus, été empêchés d'entendre par un étrange bourdonnement, qui s'était déclenché à l'entrée des jeunes gens.

Oui Albus Dumbledore était inquiet… et passablement contrarié.

 **…**

Après la lettre de Tiberius et une dose de potion anti-migraine, Hermione avait réussi à dormir d'un sommeil à peu près paisible, et le miroir de la salle de bains lui renvoya l'image d'un visage reposé. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de bouillir intérieurement de colère contre James Potter. Avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, elle renvoya Hermod avec un mot de remerciement pour Tiberius, et renforça ses boucliers, reléguant au fond de son esprit tout ce qui ne concernait pas ses épreuves de la journée. Empoignant son sac, qui ne contenait que du matériel d'écriture et des feuilles de brouillon, elle glissa la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille entre les pages d'un livre, avant de quitter sa chambre.

Assise à côté de Regulus, elle laissait errer son regard dans la salle, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que lui disait le jeune homme. Soudain, un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Elle se sentait observée. Elle leva la tête, et rencontra les yeux du directeur fixés sur elle. Ni joyeux, ni pétulants, ils étaient pensifs et spéculateurs. Elle ressentit un fourmillement familier, et éleva volontairement des boucliers solides mais sans aucune finesse. Si elle ne pouvait lui cacher qu'elle était capable de percevoir une intrusion et de la bloquer, elle n'avait pas encore le talent de Severus à rendre son Occlumencie indétectable, et elle ne voulait pas non plus lui montrer jusqu'à quel point elle maîtrisait cette capacité ! L'arrivée des hiboux détourna son attention du directeur, lorsque l'un d'eux vint se poser devant son assiette, lui tendant la patte.

Après avoir détaché la lettre et laissé l'oiseau finir les reliefs de son petit déjeuner, elle décacheta le parchemin et un sourire heureux ne tarda pas à venir éclairer son visage. Regulus gloussa.

—Ce serait trop demander que ce soient les résultats de l'épreuve d'Arithmancie, je suppose ? Mais Severus n'a jamais approuvé les tricheurs.

Hermione lui tira la langue en se levant.

—Mauvaise langue ! Tu ne mérites pas que je te dise, mais monsieur Grincheux t'envoie le bonjour. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais on a un examen à passer, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de finir ton jus de citrouille, si tu ne veux pas être en retard !

Fuyant la salle, Regulus et le regard de Dumbledore, elle se réfugia sur un petit banc au soleil, isolé par une haie de verdure, pour relire le mot tranquillement.

 _« Chère Hermony,_

 _Je suis certain que tout va bien se passer, et que tu vas tous les écraser ! Oublie ton Epouvantard, il n'a aucune raison d'exister, MOI, j'ai entièrement confiance en tes capacités. Et si ça peut t'aider à garder le moral, je peux te promettre que je penserai à toi... de toute façon, aujourd'hui, je n'aurai rien d'autre à faire._

 _A ce propos, j'oubliais, j'ai eu un petit accident, hier, rien de grave, et qui puisse te tracasser. Je vais parfaitement bien. Je te raconterai ça à ton retour, mais Maître Stoke a trouvé pertinent de demander que la suite de mes examens soit décalée d'un jour._

 _Donne le bonjour pour moi à Regulus._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Severus »_

Elle retraça du doigt les derniers mots… Toute son affection ? Était-ce une précaution, pour garder leur couverture, au cas où quelqu'un lirait cette lettre ? Dans un accès d'optimisme, elle décida que la réponse était non, et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle prit le chemin de la salle d'examen. Sur le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer : Tiberius avait effectivement réussi à convaincre Severus de lui écrire, et on pouvait difficilement faire plus laconique. Le sarcasme du ''de toute façon, aujourd'hui, je n'aurai rien d'autre à faire'' lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Quant au ''petit accident'', il se passait de commentaire.

 **TBC**

* * *

Un 'tit Lumos pour me soutenir le moral ? (ou au choix, un retourneur de temps pour me donner le temps de vous écrire la suite très vite)


	37. Chacun ses secrets

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Un grand merci pour vos commentaires à** :  
loulia, Zeugma, Cididy, criminallouise, SKathleen, Maxine3482, Arwengeld, AlouetteL, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Juliana, Daidaiiro, Eliie Evans, NaomiKuz, Steph Rogue, Kaouhete, Mademoiselle Mime, SlythenclOw, Emilie09, Emma, Math'L, Fanny, et darkcorbeau

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » ! )

 **N/A :Enfin trouvé le temps pour vos écrire un petit chapitre de plus... Ouf !^^  
** Dumbledore est de plus en plus perplexe, et joue au chat et à la souris avec Hermione… mais qui est qui ?

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Chacun ses secrets**

 **.**

Il ne libéra pas les tableaux, referma la valise vide, qui ne recélait aucune cachette, d'un coup de baguette négligent, et congédia l'Elfe qui avait fait le lit et le ménage de la chambre après que la jeune fille l'ait eu quittée. La créature, à qui il avait demandé, la veille, de chercher tout ce qui pourrait paraitre suspect dans la pièce, venait de lui faire un rapport négatif. Avant de partir, il lança, dernière précaution, un sort révélateur de Magie noire, on n'était jamais trop prudent, même si le château le lui aurait déjà signalé. Il allait s'en retourner, bredouille, et toujours aussi perplexe, lorsqu'en se retournant, il accrocha, de la manche de sa Robe, le manuel d'Arithmancie qui était posé sur le bureau, qui tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd. En renvoyant l'ouvrage à sa place d'un coup de baguette négligent, il remarqua, sur le sol, une feuille de papier moldu, qui avait dû s'en échapper. Dumbledore ne s'embarrassa pas de scrupules pour lire la lettre, avant de la replacer dans le livre, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas marqué une page précise.

Ainsi, Tiberius Prince ne faisait pas que s'intéresser aux résultats scolaires de son petit-fils. Il avait renoué des contacts, qui semblait s'avérer très étroits, avec lui. Miss Granger devait lui avait envoyé un hibou dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, et le patriarche connaissait maintenant le nom de l'agresseur de Severus. Voilà qui compliquerait diablement les choses en cas de problème. James Potter était l'une des recrues les plus prometteuses de l'Ordre, et malgré ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne pouvait, dans l'état actuel des choses, se permettre de perdre un combattant de son envergure.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable Lupin avait-il passé la présence de Lord Prince sous silence, allant jusqu'à prétendre qu'il avait lui-même ramené Snape à Oxford ? Il connaissait bien Tiberius, non content d'avoir été l'un de ses élèves, il avait été l'un des membres les plus éminents de l'organisation de lutte contre Grindelwald, durant le dernier conflit mondial moldu, et il était l'un des très rares Serpentards en qui il avait une entière confiance et pour il éprouvait même du respect. C'était un homme brillant, droit et honnête. N'eut été qu'il n'avait aucun besoin de travailler pour vivre, il aurait pu faire un excellent Potioniste, et avait souvent gracieusement collaboré avec divers chercheurs, dont Vitellius Stoke. Malheureusement, le caractère obstiné des Prince avait eu raison de sa famille. La jeune Eileen s'était enfuie, pour épouser un Moldu, et ni le père ni la fille n'avaient accepté de céder un pouce à leurs positions respectives. Son épouse, Alexandra, avait succombé quelques années plus tard, rongée par le chagrin, et l'homme s'était alors retiré du monde. Depuis, il vivait reclus dans son manoir, dont il ne sortait qu'à de très rares occasions. Si Tiberius avait reconnu, ou s'apprêtait à le faire, Severus, c'était que le jeune homme avait dû se détourner du chemin qui semblait vouloir le mener tout droit à Voldemort. Le vieux Prince ne se serait pas laissé berner aussi facilement.

Et quel était le rôle de la jeune américaine dans tout cela ? Il se souvenait maintenant avoir vu une photographie du jeune couple en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, l'été précédent, dans un article illustrant la réception donnée par Lucius Malfoy pour l'anniversaire de son épouse. Severus et Harmony entretenaient manifestement de bonnes relations avec des Mangemorts avérés, et d'un autre côté… un schéma commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit, il allait falloir qu'il fasse un saut au ministère, puis qu'il prenne des nouvelles d'un vieil ami perdu de vue, mais avant tout, qu'il ait une conversation avec Harmony Granger.

 **…**

Hermione était pressée de regagner sa chambre, afin de vérifier encore une fois ses brouillons. L'épreuve d'Arithmancie avait duré trois longues heures, et les étudiants s'étaient rués vers la Grande Salle dès leur sortie de la salle d'examen, dans un brouhaha de commentaires et de comparaisons. Le stress retombé, l'appétit était revenu et la plupart d'entre eux attendaient avec impatience l'apparition des plats tout en commentant le sujet qui leur avait été soumis. A ses côtés, Regulus semblait morose. Elle l'avait vu, un peu plus tôt, esquisser un mouvement de sa main droite vers son avant-bras gauche. Ce geste, elle l'avait déjà remarqué, dans une autre vie, chez son professeur de Potions. Mais Regulus, comme Severus lorsqu'il enseignait, devait être exempté de Réunions pendant ses temps de présence à Poudlard, d'autant en période d'examens. Elle s'était efforcée de lui changer les idées pendant le déjeuner, en l'obligeant à participer aux discussions pour l'empêcher de ruminer tout seul dans son coin. L'après-midi devait être consacré à se reposer, en effet, l'épreuve d'Astronomie devait avoir lieu ce soir-là, et les étudiants passeraient une bonne partie de la nuit dehors, en haut de la tour du même nom.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna après avoir refermé la porte sur le couloir, elle sursauta en se retrouvant face à face avec le Baron Sanglant et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle se soit reprise et ait jeté un Muffliato pour parler.

—Pardonnez notre intrusion, miss Granger, mais nous devions être certains que vous étiez seule avant de nous montrer. Décrocher les tableaux était une bonne idée, et je vois que Severus vous a enseigné son petit sort bien utile.

—Je suis heureuse de vous voir Baron, et vous, Sir Nicholas, je me demandais comment j'aurais pu me rendre dans les cachots, pour vous rencontrer, sans me faire remarquer. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque que la Cape d'Invisibilité soit découverte dans mes affaires.

—Et vous avez bien fait. Peeves m'a rapporté qu'il avait aperçu le professeur Dumbledore entrer dans votre chambre dans la matinée. Je doute que cela ait été pour vérifier que vous êtes bien installée. En ce moment, il monte la garde devant votre porte. Nous étions impatients d'avoir de vos nouvelles, mais nous n'avons pas voulu vous déranger la veille du début des examens. Comment va  
Severus ? Avez-vous avancé dans votre mission ?

—Severus allait bien lorsque je suis partie, mais il semble qu'il y ait eu un problème, hier. Elle s'installa sur l'un des deux fauteuils. Je vais tout vous raconter…

Les fantômes avaient déjà été impressionnés qu'ils aient déjà réussi à récupérer deux des Horcruxes, lorsqu'ils étaient venus les mettre à l'abri dans la chambre secrète, quelques mois plus tôt. Ils s'étaient alors montrés heureux des retrouvailles de Severus avec son grand-père, et ils manifestèrent une joie et une émotion sincères lorsqu'Hermione leur raconta la cérémonie de l'Unionem Sanguinis. La conduite de James Potter les scandalisa au plus haut point, Nick semblait tellement atterré qu'un ancien Gryffondor ait pu se conduire aussi lâchement, que le Baron lui-même renonça à l'accabler de ses sarcasmes. Ils révélèrent à la jeune fille que lui, Lily et les trois autres maraudeurs, le frère et les deux sœurs McKinnon, Edgar et Amelia Bones, Alice et Frank Londubat, tout juste mariés, et les jumeaux Prewett, ainsi que quelques autres étaient régulièrement aperçus au château. Dumbledore y réunissait le tout jeune Ordre du Phénix, qu'il venait de créer, une fois par mois. Ils promirent de surveiller les activités et les projets de l'Ordre pour en informer les jeunes gens. Ils ne pouvaient ni sortir de Poudlard ni agir sur la matière, mais les spectres avaient la capacité de communiquer avec les animaux, et pouvaient leur envoyer un hibou lorsqu'ils désireraient les rencontrer.

Entre Regulus, qu'elle sentait de plus en plus réticent dans son allégeance à Voldemort, Remus qui avait déjà commencé à se révéler un allié fiable et les fantômes, leur petit 'réseau' commençait à prendre forme. Une deuxième force, occulte celle-là, était en train de naître en parallèle à l'Organisation de Dumbledore, et Hermione savait déjà qu'elle pouvait aussi y inclure Tiberius et peut-être même Vitellius.

Deux coups discrets se firent entendre contre l'huis, et les spectres s'évanouirent au travers des murs. Hermione leva le Muffliato et alla ouvrir la porte, devant laquelle se tenait Minerva McGonagall.

 **…**

—Asseyez-vous, miss Granger. Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de prendre sur votre précieux temps de repos, en cette période d'examens, pour vous entretenir avec un vieil homme curieux. Un bonbon au citron ?

—Je vous remercie monsieur le Directeur, mais sans façon ! Le professeur McGonagall m'a informé que vous désiriez me parler ?

—Ce n'est pas si souvent qu'une jeune américaine demande à passer ses ASPICs à Poudlard. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que cela se produit. C'est la moindre des courtoisies que je vous y accueille en personne, même si hier soir, d'importantes obligations m'en ont empêché. Votre première journée s'est-elle avérée satisfaisante ?

—Tout à fait, monsieur le directeur. Je pense m'en être assez bien sortie.

—Je vous en prie, miss, laissez tomber le 'monsieur le directeur', professeur suffira. J'espère que vous êtes bien installée, et que vous avez reçu un bon accueil de la part du personnel et des étudiants. J'ai remarqué que vous vous êtes assise à la table de Serpentard… Serait-ce trop vous demander que ce qui a motivé votre choix ?

Hermione retint de justesse un sourire ironique.

—Absolument pas. Il se trouve que je connaissais déjà l'un des étudiants, que j'ai rencontré un peu avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, hier soir, et tout en discutant, nous nous sommes naturellement installés à la table de sa Maison. Mais croyez que je n'avais aucun préjugé ni pour, ni contre aucune des quatre !

—Oui… le jeune Regulus Black, n'est-ce pas ? Un jeune homme intelligent, issu de l'une de nos plus anciennes familles de Sang pur…

—Peut-être. En ce qui me concerne c'est un ami de mon… de la personne chez qui j'habite actuellement. En fait, je ne l'avais rencontré que deux fois, l'été dernier, avant de le revoir, hier soir.

—La… personne chez qui vous habitez… oh, bien entendu ! Je sais que la société sorcière est moins ouverte aux unions libres que la société moldue, mais ne soyez pas gênée. Je n'ai jamais été des plus conventionnels. Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, votre ami…

— _C'est_ indiscret, mais pas secret. Répondit Hermione avec une certaine impertinence, agacée par l'hypocrisie du directeur, qui, elle n'en doutait pas, connaissait déjà tous ces détails, et plus. « Mon ami s'appelle Severus Snape, et il était l'un de vos étudiants jusqu'à l'année dernière.

—Oh ! parfaitement… un élément brillant, bien que je n'aurais pas imaginé… mais je me réjouis qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un qui puisse le rendre heureux. Il a entamé une Maîtrise de potions me suis-je laissé dire ?

—En effet. Il passe ses examens de fin de premier cycle en ce moment-même.

—Et je ne doute pas qu'il les réussisse aussi bien qu'il a réussi ses ASPICs ! Vous vivez en Angleterre depuis longtemps miss Granger ? Vous n'avez absolument aucun accent.

—Cela va faire deux ans le mois prochain. Mais mon arrière-grand-mère était anglaise, et farouche gardienne des traditions de notre famille. C'est à elle que je dois mon accent. Elle était extrêmement attachée à ses origines, et a toujours veillé à ce que ses enfants et petits-enfants conservent ce qu'elle appelait 'un accent civilisé'.

—Et puis-je savoir pourquoi Poudlard, et pas Ilvermorny ?

—Je pense que c'est toujours l'influence de mon arrière-grand-mère. Je ne l'ai pas connue, mais son aura est toujours demeurée extrêmement forte sur notre famille. C'était un personnage que j'admire énormément. Je sais qu'elle considérait Poudlard comme la meilleure école de Magie au monde. Son fils et son petit-fils ont validé leurs diplômes à Ilvermorny, mais moi, j'ai tenu à honorer sa mémoire en revenant aux origines de la famille. Je pense qu'elle en aurait été très heureuse.

—Un sentiment qui vous honore, miss. Mais j'ai vu dans votre dossier que vous n'avez pas été scolarisée ?

—Comme mon père et mon grand-père avant moi, j'ai fréquenté des établissements scolaires moldus, et j'ai fait mon apprentissage magique à domicile. C'était également elle qui avait institué cette tradition. Elle était Cracmolle, voyez-vous, et également familière des deux mondes, ayant été élevée dans l'un et instruite dans l'autre. Elle disait que le monde Sorcier était condamné à court terme, s'il continuait à s'isoler et ne réussissait pas à appréhender les technologies no-maj… moldues.

—Je connais le terme, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et je suis heureux de constater que vous n'adhérez pas à certaines… disons… idéologies suprématistes, malgré votre proximité avec certains éléments qui ne s'en cachent pas.

—Si vous voulez parler de Severus, il n'y adhère pas plus que moi, et si vous voulez être objectif envers lui, professeur, vous devez connaître les circonstances qui ont, un temps, failli l'y faire succomber. Circonstances qui, sans vouloir être impertinente, auraient en grande partie pu être évitées. Je ne suis ici que depuis hier, et j'ai pourtant déjà pu me rendre compte que faire partie, ou même être tout simplement proche d'un membre de la Maison de Serpentard constitue un net handicap dans la perception que les autres peuvent avoir de vous, au sein de l'école. D'autre part, j'ai hélas pu constater à plusieurs reprises, tant en Amérique qu'ici, qu'être 'du bon côté' ne signifiait pas toujours être une bonne personne, et que l'inverse est également vrai. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il suffit parfois de très peu de chose pour faire basculer la personne en question de l'autre côté.

—Votre impertinence contient hélas assez de vérité pour que je ne la sanctionne pas. D'autre part, vous êtes dans ce bureau en qualité d'invitée et non d'élève, et en tant qu'adulte, vous avez le droit d'exprimer librement vos opinions. Mais, et croyez que je le déplore, l'époque et les circonstances ne jouent pas non plus en la faveur de la majorité des membres de Serpentard. Je ne saurais, si vos convictions sont sincères, vous conseiller d'éviter tout sujet épineux dans vos discussions avec eux.

—Je vous remercie pour votre conseil, monsieur.

—Dont vous n'aviez d'ailleurs aucun besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient retrouvé l'éclat malicieux dont elle se souvenait si bien. « Et je me doute que vous ne devez pas être étrangère au fait que le jeune Snape ait finalement 'basculé du bon côté', selon votre propre expression. Ce dont je ne saurais trop vous féliciter. C'est un jeune homme prometteur et il aurait été dommage qu'il mette ses talents au service de la mauvaise cause…

La suite de l'entretien porta, sans grande surprise, sur sa famille et sa prétendue vie en Amérique, et elle répéta docilement l'histoire maintenant bien rôdée qu'elle servait régulièrement, avec plus ou moins de détails, à qui la lui demandait. Dumbledore n'essaya même pas de sonder son esprit une nouvelle fois. La veille au soir, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle avait été consciente de son intrusion, même s'il se doutait que ses boucliers ne lui auraient pas résisté longtemps. Mais elle avait répondu à ses questions sans retenue, et il n'avait après tout aucune raison valable de douter de sa sincérité. De plus, il n'avait envie ni de braquer la jeune fille contre lui, ni de lui jeter un Obliviate, qui même parfaitement maîtrisé n'était jamais anodin.

Harmony Granger l'intriguait. Malgré ses fréquentations, il ne décelait aucune malhonnêteté, aucune noirceur, en elle. Et Vitellius Stoke lui avait confirmé le parcours pour le moment sans faute du jeune Snape. Malgré tous ses beaux discours, il savait bien, lui, que la magie de l'Amour n'était pas toujours toute puissante. Il en avait fait l'amère expérience, avec Gellert, mais au fond de lui, il gardait tout de même un léger sentiment de culpabilité envers Severus, et il espérait sincèrement que pour lui, la magie avait effectivement opéré en la personne de miss Granger.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	38. Le moment de vérité

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Un grand merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité à** :  
Zeugma, Cididy, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Paladin Thorn, AlouetteL, darkcorbeau, Emilie09, NaomiKuz, Juliana, Kaouhete, Daidaiiro, Steph Rogue, SlythenclOw, Lupinette, Fanny, et Emma

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » ! )

 **N/A : Encore un, cette semaine ! Z'avez vu, je pense à vous, malgré tout !**

 _La fiction passe en rating T cette semaine. Je ne pense pas qu'elle contiendra du Lemon (désolée pour Dumbledore, mais je garde mes citrons pour les boissons estivales ), en tout cas, ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment, mais on ne se sait jamais, il pourrait parfois y avoir, de temps en temps, des passages très légèrement citronnés, ou plus violents, qu'au début._

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Le moment de vérité**

 **.**

Les étudiants avaient regagné leurs dortoirs dès la fin de l'épreuve d'Astronomie, qui s'était achevée très tard, où très tôt suivant le point de vue. La matinée du lendemain était libre, et ils avaient été informés que le petit-déjeuner serait exceptionnellement servi jusqu'à 9 h30, pour leur permettre de dormir un peu plus longtemps. L'examen de Métamorphose étant programmé l'après-midi à 15h. Hermione poussa la porte de sa chambre en baillant, et après un rapide détour par la salle de bains, elle s'écroula littéralement sur son lit. Elle avait pensé sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil, mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin se détendre, les pensées revenaient tourbillonner dans son esprit. La conversation de la veille avec Remus en particulier.

Si James était allé chez Severus, c'était parce qu'il avait suivi Lily, et qu'il l'avait vue en sortir. Lily avait parfaitement le droit d'aller voir son ami, alors pourquoi cette boule dans sa poitrine ? Contrairement à ce qu'ils prétendaient en public, ils n'étaient pas un couple, et elle n'avait donc normalement aucune raison d'être… _jalouse_ ? Elle s'en voulait. Au contraire, elle aurait dû se réjouir pour son ami, après tout, son but, depuis le début, avait été de rapprocher les deux jeunes gens… De les rapprocher, oui. De les réconcilier oui. Mais… mais pas de… Merlin, et si… non, Severus et Lily ne pouvait pas revenir ensemble, ce changement-là serait trop brutal. Pour le moment, rien de ce qui avait eu lieu n'avait impacté la ligne temporelle irrémédiablement. Les événements majeurs de cette époque suivaient leur cours, n'eut été sa présence, et la nouvelle résolution de Severus, qui de toute façon, n'avait pas pris la marque avant la fin de sa maîtrise. Ils avaient certes récupéré deux Horcruxes, mais sans que leur changement de cachette n'ait aucun impact sur le déroulement de l'Histoire avec un grand H.

Elle ferma son esprit à cette éventualité, se persuadant de toutes ses forces que Remus avait été dans le vrai, lorsqu'il affirmait que Lily avait voulu aller lui rendre visite à _elle_ ! Elle se retourna encore une fois dans le lit, s'obligeant à se concentrer sur sa respiration, comme le lui avait enseigné Severus.

Erreur. Dans son esprit s'imposaient maintenant les yeux sombre du jeune homme. Leur expression était tellement différente de celle du professeur Snape, lorsqu'il les posait sur elle ! Elle se remémora l'étreinte de ses bras alors qu'il tentait maladroitement de la réconforter, sa propre main descendant le long de son corps, pour atteindre le point presque douloureux d'attente, entre ses cuisses. Les lèvres de Severus posées sur les siennes… ses doigts s'activaient maintenant dans une chaude moiteur … non, ce n'étaient plus ses doigts, c'était… c'était… « _Severus_ ! » La vague brûlante née au plus profond de son ventre explosa alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements. Encore pantelante, sa respiration et les battements anarchiques de son cœur s'apaisant au même rythme que les spasmes de son corps, elle finit par se blottir entre des bras imaginaires. Dans l'engourdissement qui s'emparait d'elle à présent, l'illusion du corps indubitablement masculin pressé contre le sien était si réelle, qu'elle en avait presque la qualité d'un véritable souvenir. C'est dans cette bienheureuse béatitude que le sommeil l'emporta.

 **…**

Le jeune homme frappa deux coups brefs à la porte, et en personne habituée, entra dans le bureau sans attendre de réponse. Il jeta un coup d'œil étonné autour de lui, et voyant qu'il était seul, se tourna vers le vieillard qui avait été assis derrière son bureau à son entrée. Celui-ci s'était levé et contournait le meuble pour venir se placer dos au meuble, les mains appuyées sur son rebord. Il paraissait préoccupé.

—Bonsoir, monsieur. Personne d'autre n'est encore arrivé ?

—Non. Et personne ne va arriver dans l'immédiat.

—N'étions-nous pas tous conviés à une réunion ?

—Oh ! Bien sûr que si… dans une heure.

—Dans une heure ? Mais…

—Rassurez-vous, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé. Je voulais juste avoir l'opportunité d'un petit entretien privé avec vous. J'aurais pu vous demander de venir avant, mais je voulais attendre de voir si vos récents exploits provoqueraient une réaction.

—Mes récents… j'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur.

—Vraiment ?

—Tout a été calme, ces derniers temps, Qui-vous-savez se tient tranquille, et nous n'avons été envoyés sur aucune mission. Je ne vois pas…

—Faites un petit effort, mon garçon ! Vous ne voyez vraiment aucun sujet sur lequel je pourrais désirer vous entretenir ? Quelque chose qui se serait passé dimanche soir, peut-être ? Cherchez bien !

—Dim… Eh bien, je… nous avons eu une… un différent, avec Lily, et elle a décidé d'aller passer quelques jours dans la maison de sa mère, si c'est de cela que vous parlez. Je sais que vous nous avez clairement demandé de ne prendre aucun risque, aussi, dès lundi, j'ai demandé aux McKinnon s'ils voulaient bien l'héberger. En sa qualité de née-moldue, elle était trop exposée, seule à Manchester. Maintenant, elle ne risque plus rien.

—Les désaccords sont des choses qui arrivent dans tous les couples et je suis conscient que miss Evans a son caractère. Je suis heureux d'entendre que vous vous souciez de la sécurité de votre fiancée, même lorsqu'elle est loin de vous, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait à cela que je pensais. Pas directement, en tout cas.

Le visage du jeune homme se durcit alors qu'il comprenait où son interlocuteur voulait en arriver.

—Serv-Snape !

—Ah, je vois que vous commencez à retrouver la mémoire !

—Qu'est-ce qu'est venu vous raconter cette petite frappe ?

—A ma connaissance, ni monsieur Snape ni personne d'autre ne s'est plaint de rien. Mais vos amis ont eu la sagesse de s'inquiéter pour vous et de venir me prévenir de ce qui s'est passé. Si j'ai laissé s'écouler quelques jours, c'est en partie pour me donner le temps de la réflexion, mais aussi pour être certain qu'aucune poursuite n'avait été engagée contre vous, ainsi qu'il en aurait parfaitement le droit. Je pensais que ces querelles ne survivraient pas à votre scolarité, et je m'aperçois avec peine que je me suis trompé. Puis-je savoir quelle mouche vous a piqué, James ? Quelle justification pouvez-vous invoquer pour avoir employé un sort de torture sur un homme que vous aviez au préalable blessé et désarmé sans raison apparente ?

—Je…

—Vous ?

—Je suis désolé. Lily venait de partir, j'étais furieux, autant contre elle que contre moi. J'avoue que je l'ai suivie, et lorsque je l'ai vue sortir de chez Snape… Voir qu'aussitôt après m'avoir quitté, elle puisse désirer aller le voir, _lui_ ! J'ai eu peur que… qu'ils… Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais ils sont sortis ensemble, il y a quelques années. Je… j'ai vu rouge, j'étais hors de moi, malade de jalousie !

—Avant d'être un temps son petit ami, il avait surtout été, et ce pendant des années, son meilleur ami. N'auriez-vous pas plutôt pu vous dire que se retrouvant seule, il soit normal qu'elle ait voulu se confier à un ami ? Ou plutôt à _une_ amie… mais malheureusement pour monsieur Snape, miss Granger était ici, pour passer ses ASPICs. Avez-vous tellement peu confiance en votre fiancée que vous puissiez la soupçonner de vouloir se jeter dans les bras de son ex-petit ami en sortant de chez vous ? Pour une simple dispute ? Et de plus en trahissant au passage une amie, avec laquelle elle sait qu'il partage désormais sa vie ? Avez-vous donc si peu de considération pour miss Evans ?

—Vous… vous savez ?

—Je sais beaucoup de choses. Et je peux comprendre que la jalousie puisse à la rigueur expliquer un pugilat, et encore je ne m'étendrai pas sur la manière dont vous l'avez attaqué, mais pas un Doloris ! Rien ne peut excuser cela. C'est de la torture, Potter, de la _torture_ ! Vous vous êtes abaissé au même rang que ceux que nous combattons, en commettant cet acte !

—Je… je n'étais plus moi-même ! Je suis désolé ! C'était…

—Une plaisanterie ? La voix de Dumbledore était froide et coupante comme une lame d'acier. « Je pense qu'au contraire, vous étiez tout à fait vous-même ! Asséna-t-il.

—Je…

—J'ai minimisé et couvert beaucoup trop de vos 'plaisanteries', au cours de ces dernières années, et ce faisant, je m'aperçois que j'ai contribué à vous donner l'impression que vous étiez au-dessus des lois, à vous et à vos camarades.

—Croyez-vous que lui ou ses semblables les respectent, vos lois ? Agressa James en relevant la tête, dans une piètre tentative de rébellion, qui se heurta à un mur de glace. Dumbledore ne se donna même pas la peine d'élever la voix.

—Puis-je savoir qui vous appelez ses semblables, monsieur Potter ?

—Les partisans de Vous-savez-qui, bien sûr ! Les Mangemorts… Pouvez-vous penser un seul instant qu'il n'ait pas rejoint leurs rangs dès sa sortie de l'école ?

—C'est une très grave accusation que vous portez-là ! Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

—Des preuves ? Quelles preuves vous faut-il ? C'est un Serpentard, c'est… enfin, c'est Snape !

—Et cela constitue une preuve valable, selon vous ? Quelle valeur croyez-vous que cet argument pourrait avoir devant le Magenmagot ? Et à supposer même que cela soit exact, ce que je ne pense pas, encore vous faudrait-il apporter aussi la preuve qu'il a commis des actes répréhensibles. Il n'est encore pas interdit de faire partie d'une organisation, dans notre pays, sinon nous serions tous les deux hors-la-loi.

—Ça n'a rien à voir ! Et puis nous, nous sommes du bon côté.

—C'est exactement la même chose, au contraire. Quant au côté… souvenez-vous que ce sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent l'histoire, et que pour le moment, si nous tenons compte des forces en présence, ce ne sont hélas pas les nôtres qui sont les plus importantes, ni les plus mieux placées sur l'échiquier, pour gagner cette partie.

James sembla se tasser. Baissant la tête, il tenta la carte de l'humilité.

—Je suis _vraiment_ désolé d'avoir failli vous mettre en difficulté, monsieur ! Vraiment !

—Vous n'avez jamais failli _me_ mettre en difficulté, James. Et le jeune homme perçut sans peine le message… cette fois, si Servilus avait décidé de donner suite, il ne s'en serait sûrement pas sorti indemne... S'il décidait d'en rester là, la dette de vie que le Serpentard avait contractée envers lui lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à sortir sain et sauf de la Cabane Hurlante serait largement payée. « Mais vous avez gravement blessé et torturé un homme innocent sans aucune raison. Alors vous allez maintenant me dire quels sont vos griefs contre Severus Snape. Pendant sept ans, j'ai préféré détourner les yeux et penser qu'il s'agissait de querelles entre enfants, puis adolescents, mais c'est manifestement plus grave que cela. Dites-moi ce qu'il vous a fait, pour que vous puissiez en arriver là, aujourd'hui.

—Je…

—Rien ! Il ne lui avait rien fait !

Les deux hommes tournèrent ensemble la tête vers la porte, dans l'encadrement de laquelle se tenait une Lily Evans livide.

—Vous êtes en avance ! Fit sèchement remarquer Dumbledore.

—Je le sais. En fait, monsieur, j'espérais pouvoir vous parler, avant l'arrivée des autres. Je pensais que vous seriez seul. J'ai frappé, mais personne n'a répondu, et comme vous nous aviez dit que nous pouvions vous attendre dans votre bureau, si vous étiez absent… Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète !

—Entrez, miss Evans, je me doute bien que vous ne vouliez pas nous espionner, se radoucit le directeur. « C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû verrouiller la porte. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Votre intervention est peut-être bienvenue, finalement, puis-je vous prier de continuer ?

—Lily !

—Je t'en prie James, tais-toi ! Se tournant vers Dumbledore, elle poursuivit : « Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre James et Severus. J'habite chez les McKinnon depuis plusieurs jours, et personne n'a jamais évoqué le sujet devant moi, mais lorsque Sirius et Remus sont venus me chercher, à Cokeworth lundi matin, pour me convaincre de m'y installer en attendant, je les cite 'que les choses se clarifient entre James et toi', j'ai bien vu qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose, et Sirius a toujours l'air gêné en ma présence, lorsqu'il vient voir Marlène. Et maintenant, je viens d'entendre les mots gravement blessé et torturé. Je veux savoir !

—Asseyez-vous miss Evans. Si vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de rien, c'est parce qu'hormis James, Sirius et Remus, personne d'autre n'est au courant, du moins, dans votre entourage. Je n'ai moi-même entendu que la version de Remus, qui n'est arrivé chez monsieur Snape qu'à la fin de la scène, et a heureusement réussi à maîtriser votre fiancé. Je comptais d'ailleurs demander à monsieur Potter, puisqu'il n'a pas nié les faits, de me montrer ses souvenirs, afin que je puisse me rendre compte par moi-même de leur réelle gravité. Se tournant vers James : comme je viens de le dire, je n'ai aucun autre témoignage que celui de l'un de vos meilleurs amis, je dois vérifier que les choses ne sont pas encore plus graves que ce qu'il m'a raconté.

—Et si je refuse ?

—Si tu refuses, je n'hésiterai pas à te Pétrifier moi-même, pour te les prendre de force !

Dumbledore leva une main apaisante.

—Ce n'est pas tout à fait de cette façon que cela fonctionne, miss, mais il existe effectivement d'autres manières, de vous obliger à nous les montrer, James. Et dans votre intérêt, il vaudrait mieux que cela reste entre nous, croyez-moi ! D'un geste de la main, il fit venir à eux la Pensine de pierre qui était posée sur un guéridon, dans un angle du bureau. « Et je ne vous conseille pas de tenter d'altérer quoi que ce soit, vous n'êtes pas assez bon Occlumens pour cela !

Après que James se fut exécuté, à contre-cœur, Dumbledore l'obligea encore à plonger avec Lily et lui dans la Pensine, afin qu'il puisse contempler ses souvenirs de l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils reprirent, tous les trois, pied dans la réalité, Lily se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, l'air horrifié et une main posée sur sa bouche pour réprimer un haut-le cœur. James paraissait lui-même assez choqué par ce à quoi il venait d'assister, il était blafard, et Dumbledore n'avait jamais semblé autant en colère.

—Je vous repose la question, monsieur Potter. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Que vous a fait monsieur Snape pour que vous le poursuiviez d'une telle haine depuis des années ?

—Je… je ne m'étais pas rendu compte… dans le feu de l'action, je… je reconnais que j'ai perdu mon sang froid, mais Je vous jure que…

—Répondez !

—Il ne lui avait rien fait ! Répéta Lily qui s'était reprise, et elle raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le Poudlard Express, huit ans auparavant. « Il voulait juste être réparti dans la même maison que sa mère… comme James voulait l'être dans celle de son père. Lorsque lui et Sirius ont commencé à nous insulter, en lui donnant ce surnom ridicule, nous sommes sortis du wagon sans plus insister, mais depuis… oh Merlin ! Severus avait déjà été tellement… et toi… les autres… et moi ! Seigneur qu'avons-nous fait ?

—Ne nous mets pas non plus tout sur le dos, Lily, il ne se gênait pas pour…

—Pour quoi ? Pour se défendre ? Parce qu'en plus, il aurait fallu qu'il se laisse faire sans réagir ? Tais-toi, tu me dégoutes ! Et je me dégoute presque autant moi-même, de ne pas avoir réalisé tout ce qu'il se passait, et ce à quoi cela le menait ! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su, ou voulu, prendre en compte la situation dans laquelle vous l'aviez mis lorsqu'il m'a traitée de Sang-de-bourbe ! Si j'avais accepté de l'écouter, si je lui avais au moins pardonné, même si nous n'aurions peut-être pas pu rester amis… Comment ai-je pu me laisser embobiner par tes belles paroles ?

—Lily ! C'est… c'est pour toi que… je t'aimais… depuis le premier jour. Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu lui trouvais. Et dimanche… j'ai eu peur de te perdre.

La jeune fille leva la tête pour le fixer, le regard dur.

—Eh bien tu n'as plus à avoir peur, c'est fait, maintenant !

—Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi ! Donne-moi une chance ! Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais !

—Te… pardonner ? Tu as encore l'arrogance de penser que je pourrais te pardonner une chose pareille ? Je t'ai déjà pardonné beaucoup trop de choses, James, mais c'est fini, j'ai terminé de fermer les yeux !

—Snape est un Mangemort, tu crois qu'il n'a jamais fait pire ?

—Severus n'est _pas_ un Mangemort, et même s'il l'avait été, rien ne t'autorisait à agir de cette manière sans raison, ni avec lui, ni avec un autre ! Ce sort n'est même pas un sort de combat, c'est un sort de torture, James ! _De torture_ !

James se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui le regardait d'un air froid. Toute arrogance l'avait quitté, il paraissait vraiment misérable.

—Dites-moi ce que je dois faire… je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour me racheter !

—Il n'y a pas grand-chose que vous puissiez faire pour cela, James. Je doute que monsieur Snape accepterait vos excuses, même si vous étiez disposé à les lui offrir. Et même dans ce cas, je doute aussi qu'elles seraient sincères. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est essayer d'agir au mieux dans votre vie de tous les jours, en espérant que vos actes futurs rachèteront votre faute. Tout ce que je puisse faire moi, c'est de vous donner une chance de prouver que vous pouvez changer, mais en ce qui concerne miss Evans, c'est à elle seule de décider si vous méritez aussi une seconde chance à ses yeux… Mais je crains que vous ne deviez éventuellement terminer cette conversation plus tard, termina-t-il en se tournant vers la porte. « Bonjour Alastor, Fabian, Gideon…

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	39. Au début du chemin

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Un grand merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité à** :  
Constancelcd, Jasmineetaladin, Cididy, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Emilie09, Juliana, Zeugma, Lupinette, Daidaiiro, darkcorbeau, Steph Rogue, Emma, SlythenclOw, Fanny, et AlouetteL.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » ! )

 **N/A :** C'est l'heure des retrouvailles, après l'effort, le réconfort.

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Au début du chemin**

 **.**

—C'est du sadisme, de nous faire terminer les examens par les Potions ! Evidemment, pour toi, cela doit être nettement moins éprouvant… Tu as forcément bénéficié d'un meilleur professeur que le vieux Slughorn… Je suis certain que Severus pourrait prendre sa place demain s'il le voulait, et obtenir de bien meilleurs résultats.

—Arrête de râler, Regulus ! Tu aurais dit la même chose quelle qu'ait été la matière. Et dois-je te rappeler que j'ai très peu vu Severus pendant cette année ? Ceci dit, j'avoue que moi aussi, je suis contente que ce soit enfin fini !

—Tu prends le train avec nous, pour rentrer ? Tu n'es pas élève à Poudlard, tu n'y es pas obligée.

—Non, je pense que je vais Transplaner de Pré-au-Lard, comme je l'ai fait pour venir. Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller à Londres, et…

—… Severus t'attend à Cokeworth. Acheva Regulus.

—En fait, je ne sais pas s'il a lui-même terminé ses examens. Il ne m'a pas réécrit depuis le premier jour. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : nous comptons vraiment tous les deux sur ta visite, cet été !

Les étudiants sortaient des salles d'examens en petits groupes, et si certains paraissaient plus sereins que d'autres, tous sans exeption arboraient un air soulagé. Les ASPICs étaient enfin terminés, et le lendemain, ils rentreraient chez eux pour des vacances d'été bien méritées. En attendant, la plupart se dirigeaient vers le lac, pour profiter de cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Les belles journées s'étaient en effet comptées sur les doigts des deux mains depuis le début de l'année. Hermione et Regulus ne faisaient pas exception. Depuis presque deux semaines, les deux jeunes gens passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Regulus avait retrouvé un peu de son entrain d'autrefois, ce qui leur attirait maints quolibets et sous-entendus de la part des camarades serpentards du jeune homme. Après quelques pas en silence, il reprit la parole.

—Je n'aurais pas pensé dire ça un jour, mais ça va me manquer.

—Quoi ?

Le jeune homme fit un grand geste circulaire.

—Tout ça, le château, le parc, le lac, même les cours. Poudlard, c'est un peu comme un… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…

—Un refuge, un cocon où l'on se sent en sécurité… où certaines forces ne peuvent pas nous atteindre, et où l'on peut encore prétendre être des adolescents 'normaux'. Je comprends ! Devant le brusque haut-le-corps de son compagnon, Hermione posa une main apaisante sur son bras. « Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais, mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi comme tu peux compter sur Severus. Tout le monde peut douter, s'interroger sur ses choix, c'est humain. Et en parler à quelqu'un de confiance, qui ne vous jugera pas, peut énormément aider à y voir plus clair. Tout ce qui se dira ou se passera à Cokeworth restera à Cokeworth, je peux te le jurer en notre nom à tous les deux.

—Merci Harmony. Vous êtes de vrais amis, et… il baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement. « Et Severus a beaucoup de chance !

—Tss, tss ! Les choses arrivent souvent au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins… comment s'appelle cette jolie Serdaigle blonde, déjà ? Celle que tu dévores des yeux lorsque tu crois que personne ne te voit et qui rougit si fort lorsqu'elle te croise.

Regulus détourna le regard.

—Selena est une Sang-mêlé, mes parents…

—Tu veux que je te confie un secret ? Mon arrière-grand-mère était Cracmolle.

—Ce n'est pas la même chose, Cracmol, ce n'est pas Moldu, c'est… un accident. Et puis Severus s'en fiche, et il est libre, lui, il n'a pas une famille qui... il fit quelques pas en silence avant de s'exclamer : « Merlin ! Si tu savais comme parfois j'envie Sirius d'avoir eu le courage de foutre le camp avant que… il jeta un regard furtif vers son bras gauche. « Qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Hermione serra son ami dans ses bras.

—Promets-moi une chose, Regulus ! Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter sur un coup de tête, sans venir nous parler avant. Je t'en prie, promets-le-moi !

—D'accord, je te le promets. Pour ce que j'ai à perdre, maintenant…

—Ne dis pas ça ! Tu as dix-sept ans, ne baisse pas les bras !

 **…**

Nonchalamment appuyée contre un poteau du hall maintenant désert, la longue silhouette sombre se découpait sur le mur blanc, telle une ombre chinoise. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le jeune homme, qui se détachait déjà de son support pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle l'avait pourtant vu seulement deux semaines auparavant, mais il semblait plus grand que dans son souvenir. Peut-être en comparaison de Regulus, à qui elle venait juste de dire au revoir sur le quai de la gare. Elle était à la fois surprise et heureuse qu'il se soit donné la peine de venir la chercher, et c'est un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle se dirigea vers lui.

—J'étais sûr que je te trouverais là.

—Severus ! Si je m'attendais… tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là !

—C'est tellement surprenant ?

—Eh bien… Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt, je ne sais plus. Il y a un an, je t'aurais répondu oui, sans hésitation. A l'époque, je ne connaissais de toi que mon ancien professeur de potions. Aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, j'essaye encore de te cerner, toi. Et ce 'toi' ne cesse de me surprendre. Tu as tellement fait de choses pour moi depuis notre rencontre, tu m'as sauvé la vie, soignée, tu m'as même plus d'une fois réconfortée, alors que je sais que tu n'es vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre d'exercice…

Au lieu de répondre, il posa doucement une main sur sa joue, laissant son pouce retracer la commissure de ses lèvres.

—J'avais juste envie de… je suis revenu à Spinner's End depuis presque une semaine et… et je me suis rendu compte que… Alors j'ai pensé… Il s'interrompit brusquement, se rendant compte de l'incohérence de ses propos. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer que depuis une semaine, il tournait dans la maison comme un rat en cage… qu'il avait même raté une potion de quatrième année, qu'il était allé brasser pour se changer les idées. Que la solitude, qui lui avait paru, à une époque, la meilleure des compagnes, lui était devenue presque insupportable ! Baissant la tête il avoua d'une voix presqu'inaudible, après quelques instants : « tu m'as manqué.

Dans un flash, Hermione imagina l'isolement qui avait dû être le lot du jeune Severus Snape, dans sa 'première vie', après sa sortie de Poudlard. Peut-être fallait-il même y voir la raison de son acharnement au travail, qui lui avait permis d'obtenir sa maîtrise en si peu de temps. Ne voir aucune autre alternative que se noyer dans ses études pour ne plus penser à la vacuité de sa vie… quelle tristesse ! Elle avait rompu le cercle vicieux qui l'avait entrainé, en outre, à n'avoir alors que des Mangemorts comme rares et uniques fréquentations. Pendant cette dernière année, ils avaient été présents l'un pour l'autre, ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenus, épaulés, et Severus avait, de plus, découvert la chaleur d'une famille. La face du monde n'en avait peut-être pas été changée, mais celle de son monde à _lui_ avait complètement été bouleversée.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, pendant ces deux semaines. Et ça me fait _réellement très plaisir_ que tu sois venu me chercher.

—J'ai si peu été présent, cette année… je ne me rendais pas compte. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée aussi seule, sans même prendre de tes nouvelles. Je… je ne savais pas… je n'avais jamais…

Dans une brusque impulsion, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et posant une main sur son épaule, elle le prit totalement par surprise en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, interrompant net ses explications embarrassées.

—Ce n'est pas grave, et j'avais moi aussi beaucoup de travail pour rattraper mon retard dans mes études. Et puis j'avais Missy, et lorsque j'étais au manoir je n'étais pas seule. Mais ces derniers jours, après le mot que tu m'as envoyé, j'étais vraiment très inquiète. Te connaissant, un 'petit accident', ça pouvait vouloir dire n'importe quoi… Tu te souviens : plus de secrets !

—Je vais tout te raconter, je te le promets, lorsque nous serons rentrés. Mais comme tu peux le constater, je vais très bien, alors si nous profitions de ce bel après-midi pour flâner un peu au soleil ? Pré-au-Lard est tranquille, maintenant que les élèves sont partis, et ensuite, on pourrait aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais, pour célébrer la fin de tes études. J'ai dit à Missy que nous ne rentrerions certainement pas avant le dîner. Il eut un mince sourire. « Elle a de plus en plus tendance à se conduire en mère-poule ces derniers temps. »

—Depuis ton 'petit accident', peut-être ? Voyant une ombre passer sur son visage, elle se reprit, resserrant ses doigts sur son bras. « OK, cet après-midi, Carpe Diem… pas de questions avant ce soir, promis ! Alors comme ça, je t'ai… manqué ? Poursuivit-elle, taquine. « Manqué comment ? S'enhardit-elle, en voyant le regard de son compagnon quitter ses yeux pour s'égarer plus bas, sur son visage. Elle voulait, elle _devait_ savoir !

Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa taille et l'attira à lui. Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur les lèvres déjà offertes, quémandant son assentiment, et Hermione ferma les yeux, nouant ses deux bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il approfondissait son baiser. Quand ils s'éloignèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, Severus reposa son front contre le sien. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vu.

—Plus que je n'aurais cru ! Souffla-t-il. « Il y a beaucoup de choses, dont nous devons parler.

Dissimulé dans les ombres qui entouraient le guichet, un vieil homme en robe parme les observait en caressant machinalement sa longue barbe blanche. Plus que les gestes affectueux et spontanés, lui qui n'avait jamais supporté que quiconque s'immisce dans son espace personnel, c'était la chaleur et la tendresse du regard que le jeune homme posait sur sa compagne qui le surprenait. De tous ses anciens étudiants, depuis que Lily Evans l'avait rejeté, celui-là était bien le dernier sur qui il aurait parié pour vérifier ses théories sur le pouvoir de l'Amour !

 **…**

Le dîner achevé, ils avaient emporté leurs cafés dans le salon, où ils s'étaient installés sur le tapis, calés contre les confortables coussins qu'Hermione et Lily s'étaient amusées à transfigurer, lors de l'une des visites de cette dernière, l'hiver précédent.

Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle en savait plus qu'il ne le pensait sur son 'accident', à la suite de son entrevue avec Remus, à Poudlard, et à quel point elle avait été inquiète pour lui, même après avoir reçu son mot. De son côté, Severus ne lui avait rien caché, ni de la visite de Lily, ni d'avoir été si prêt de céder à la tentation, et elle lui en était secrètement reconnaissante. Bien sûr, Lily savait, elle, qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, et elle ne se sentait pas personnellement trahie, mais elle lui en voulait d'avoir, encore une fois, tenté d'abuser de l'affection de son ami, juste par frustration et parce qu'elle était en colère contre James. D'après Severus, son comportement n'avait pas été prémédité, elle avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion, en rébellion contre la jalousie et à la possessivité de son fiancé. Et dans le même temps, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir fait prendre conscience à Severus de ses véritables sentiments. Mais par-dessus tout, elle bouillonnait de rage contre James Potter, et c'était paradoxalement Severus qui l'avait ramenée à la raison, sur ce point. Non qu'il ait décidé d'oublier la scène, mais il avait d'autres préoccupations immédiates, et, avait-il fait valoir, ainsi, la dette qu'il avait envers Potter, était maintenant payée.

D'un coup de baguette, il avait fait venir à lui une lettre, rédigée sur un épais parchemin de luxe, accompagné d'un non moins prétentieux carton d'invitation.

—Malfoy ?

—Oui. Et cette fois, nous ne sommes pas seulement invités à la fête d'anniversaire de Narcissa, mais aussi à séjourner quelques jours au manoir. Je le soupçonne de vouloir me présenter à… des personnes, et surtout une, dont je n'ai aucune envie de faire la connaissance. Il se rembrunit. « On y est, Hermione ! reprit-il d'une voix devenue grave. « Lucius avait transmis mes 'propositions' à Qui-tu-sais l'an dernier, et m'avait assuré qu'il trouvait l'idée bonne, mais je le soupçonne de vouloir sonder mon esprit, pour se rendre compte si je suis vraiment sincère dans mes convictions.

—On savait que ça arriverait un jour où l'autre. Ton Occlumencie est assez solide pour lui résister, tu l'as prouvé dans… je ne sais plus si je dois dire le passé ou l'avenir. J'avoue que je crains plus pour la mienne.

—Je l'ai peut-être prouvé par la suite, après ce qui est arrivé à Lily. Ma rage devait renforcer mes boucliers. Mais au début, on ne sait pas…

—Tu peux le faire, Severus, j'ai confiance en toi. Et nous avons encore presque un mois pour renforcer notre entraînement. Crois-tu que nous pourrions stocker tous mes souvenirs de mon ancienne vie, ou du moins de ma scolarité, et en particulier de la dernière année de la guerre, dans une fiole, comme ceux que le professeur Snape a laissés ?

—Tous, peut-être pas, mais c'est une bonne idée. Tous ceux, les tiens comme les miens, qui concernent les Horcruxes également. Et je pense aussi que nous pourrons peut-être jouer sur le machisme de Voldemort pour t'éviter d'être trop confrontée à lui. A moins qu'il ne demande spécifiquement à te parler, je te conseille de rester près de Narcissa et de te faire la plus humble et effacée possible. Tes barrières sont solides, mais pas encore assez discrètes, nous allons travailler sur comment mettre certains souvenirs en avant, et mélanger les choses anodines à certaines autres plus intéressantes, pour donner l'impression que tu ne caches rien. C'est difficile, ça demande beaucoup de volonté et d'entraînement, ça draine aussi énormément d'énergie, au début, mais c'est absolument nécessaire. Il paraitrait suspect que nous trouvions une excuse pour te soustraire à l'invitation de Lucius. Après tout, nous sommes censés n'être invités qu'à des mondanités. Nous commencerons dès demain.

Il se laissa aller sur les coussins, l'entrainant avec lui, signifiant ainsi que le sujet était clos. Ils avaient passé un agréable après-midi, mais après leur baiser sur le quai désert de la gare, ils n'avaient pas partagé d'autre intimité que celle de leurs doigts entrelacés. Ils exploraient avec précaution la nouvelle relation qui était en train de s'instaurer entre eux, ne voulant ni l'un ni l'autre risquer de briser le lien fragile qu'ils avaient commencé à tisser, en allant trop vite. Hermione se blottit contre lui en soupirant de bien-être, alors qu'il jouait à enrouler des boucles de ses cheveux sur ses doigts. Severus se hissa sur un coude, vrillant ses yeux dans les siens. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir lire autant de tendresse dans un simple regard, surtout venant de lui. Elle tendit la main, et la posa d'un mouvement caressant sur son maxillaire. Il se pencha vers elle, leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà, mais Severus se contenta d'effleurer sa bouche, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et de poser ses lèvres juste sous son oreille, commençant à tracer un chemin de baisers brûlants le long de son cou, avant de remonter vers sa destination première. Leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin et entamèrent leur ballet langoureux, glissant l'une contre l'autre, se caressant, goûtant la saveur de l'autre, d'abord lentement, puis avec passion. Une main de Severus s'était posée sur sa taille, la pressant contre lui, ce qui ne contribuait pas à soulager son érection naissante.

—Hermione ! murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et presque suppliante contre ses lèvres.

La chaleur familière qu'elle éprouvait maintenant chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, grandit encore au plus profond de son ventre. Il la désirait. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des mois. Elle se fichait de savoir s'il s'agissait uniquement de désir ou de quelque chose de plus profond. Ils seraient peut-être morts dans quelques semaines…

—Oui, oh oui Severus… mais je…

—Si tu préfères attendre, je comprendrai. Souffla-t-il en s'écartant légèrement. Elle posa vivement une main sur son bras.

— _Non_ , non ce n'est pas ça, mais je dois te dire… Elle détourna le regard, soudain gênée. « Je… je ne… je n'ai encore jamais…

Les doigts du jeune homme vinrent voleter sur son visage, relevant son menton, écartant les boucles folles et retraçant les courbes pleines de ses lèvres.

—Shttt, je comprends ! En fait, je m'en doutais un peu. Je te promets que ne ferai rien que tu ne sois prête à accepter. Il recommença à parsemer son visage et son cou de baisers légers jusqu'à lui arracher un léger grognement de frustration, avant de capturer enfin de nouveau ses lèvres, pendant qu'une de ses mains s'égarait sur son chemisier, défaisant fébrilement les boutons pour en écarter les pans. Le souffle de la jeune fille s'accéléra lorsqu'elle vint se poser sur un sein, dont il se mit à titiller le mamelon entre ses doigts, au travers de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. « Tu es vraiment sûre ? Susurra-t-il tout contre sa bouche. Il n'eut pas besoin d'autre réponse, lorsqu'elle elle attrapa impatiemment ses cheveux à pleines mains pour l'attirer dans un nouveau baiser…

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	40. Face à face

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci, mes fidèles ou nouveaux reviewers** :  
ArianaDSnape, Zeugma, Cididy, Lupinette, Jasmineetaladin, darkcorbeau, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, AlouetteL, Juliana, Daidaiiro, Fanny, Constancelcd, Steph Rogue, SlythenclOw, Kaouhete, Emma et icatelyn.  
 **Vous la lueur dans les ténèbres, qui me permet d'avancer.**

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » ! )

 **N/A :** Le moment est venu de LA rencontre.

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Face à face**

 **.**

La fête avait été parfaite, comme toujours lorsque Narcissa Malfoy se mêlait d'organiser un évènement mondain. Buffet raffiné, mets exquis et vins parfaitement choisis, elle faisait magnifiquement honneur à l'éducation des filles Black. L'orchestre était dissimulé dans une pièce contigüe, et grâce à un système de sonorisation sophistiqué, la musique semblait venir de partout et de nulle part. Les invités s'étaient retirés peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, et ne restaient dans le salon que le maître des lieux et l'un de ses invités. Comprenant que les deux hommes désiraient discuter en tête à tête, Hermione et Narcissa s'étaient retirées un peu plus tôt. Les jeunes gens étaient les deux seuls à avoir été invités à séjourner au manoir. La maîtresse de maison raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'à la chambre qui leur avait été allouée. Voyant qu'Hermione n'était pas seule, Missy, qui attendait celle qui était censée être sa maîtresse couchée au pied du lit, disparut dans un 'pop'. La jeune femme se retourna vers son hôtesse en prenant son air le plus embarrassé.

—Vous êtes sûre que Missy ne dérangera pas ?

—Absolument pas, je vous assure. C'est très délicat à vous d'avoir songé à éviter à nos Elfes un travail supplémentaire, même s'ils en auraient été parfaitement capables. Mais je comprends aussi que lorsqu'on est habitué à un serviteur, on ait une réticence à en changer pour un inconnu. Cendroc, le chef de nos Elfes, lui a fait une place dans leurs quartiers.

—Je craignais d'avoir commis un impair, voyez-vous… je n'avais pas d'Elfe en Amérique, et je ne sais pas encore très bien comment… vous devez me trouver tellement ignorante !

—Loin de moi cette idée, ma chère, je vous trouve charmante au contraire. Agréablement rafraichissante en un sens, vous apportez un peu d'air nouveau dans notre société si… comment dire… immobile ! Puis-je vous confier un secret ? Mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas le divulguer, Lucius serait furieux, sans parler de… Qui-vous-savez.

—Je comprends. S'empressa de couper Hermione. « Je vous le promets.

—Je vous trouve très sympathique, Harmony. Je suis généralement assez bon juge des personnes que je rencontre, et je vous sens loyale. Voyez-vous, même si nous discutons de choses aussi frivoles que de chiffons, rien n'est anodin dans notre milieu et à notre époque.

Tout en parlant, les deux femmes étaient entrées dans la chambre qui avait été allouée au jeune couple. Narcissa prit le temps de rectifier l'arrangement du bouquet posé sur la cheminée, avant de poursuivre. « Parfois, je rêve de pouvoir m'évader quelques heures dans le monde Moldu et d'essayer ces vêtements qu'ont adopté les jeunes de votre génération. Cela à l'air tellement confortable ! Non que je n'aime pas mes robes corsetées, mais j'imagine qu'on doit s'y sentir tellement libres. Votre robe de soirée est inspirée de la mode moldue, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est si fluide, rien à voir avec les tenues guindées que je suis obligée de porter pour tenir mon rang. Et cette couleur…

—La couleur est une note personnelle de Severus, son grenat initial lui paraissait trop sévère pour moi.

Narcissa parût surprise.

—Il doit vraiment être très amoureux pour se soucier de ce genre de détail, lorsqu'on l'a connu si austère !

Hermione eut un petit rire.

—Je l'espère, en tout cas. Vous savez, il n'est pas très… loquace sur ce sujet.

—Mais il doit vous le montrer d'une autre manière, sinon vous ne seriez plus ensemble… est-ce que je me trompe ? Vous n'avez pas l'air d'une femme qui resterait avec un homme indifférent à ses charmes, surtout sans y être obligée par des liens officiels. Mais je vois que je vous mets mal-à l'aise. Votre chambre vous convient-elle ? Changea-t-elle de sujet. N'hésitez surtout pas à demander tout ce qui pourrait avoir été oublié.

—Vous êtres une hôtesse parfaite, Narcissa, je ne peux même pas concevoir que vous puissiez avoir négligé quoi que ce soit. Encore merci pour votre accueil, tout est vraiment parfait. Et si… si vous voulez faire une petite escapade discrète dans les boutiques de vêtements moldues un jour, confidence pour confidence, j'avoue préférer le confort des originaux aux copies sorcières, je serais heureuse de vous y accompagner. Qui sait, même sans les porter en public, vous pourriez peut-être trouver des choses que votre époux pourrait avoir plaisir à vous voir porter pour lui… certaines pièces de lingerie, en particulier, sont très appréciées des messieurs. Termina-t-elle en baissant la voix, d'un ton complice.

 **…**

—Tu dois te douter de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de séjourner au manoir, n'est-ce pas ? Indépendamment, bien sûr du fait que ce sera toujours avec plaisir que je t'y accueillerai !

—Je ne suis pas idiot, Lucius. Je suis toujours de votre côté, et je suis prêt à Le rencontrer, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je ne prendrai pas la Marque avant la fin de mes études. D'autre part, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je pense même qu'il serait préférable…

—Il le sait, et il le comprend. Il a d'ailleurs considéré avec attention ton idée d'exploiter le fait que tu ne la portes pas pour comment dire… infiltrer le camp adverse sans provoquer de suspicion. Je pense qu'il veut en discuter en personne avec toi, et que c'est pour cela qu'il a requis ta présence. Nous avons une réunion demain soir, ici-même. Uniquement certains membres du Premier Cercle… En fait, seulement les Lestrange et moi-même, reprit-il après une courte interruption. « J'en ignore la raison, comme j'ignore pourquoi il a désiré qu'elle ait lieu ici plutôt que chez lui, comme d'habitude. C'est la première fois que ça arrive, et je ne te cache pas que ça me rend passablement nerveux. Mais c'est finalement peut-être tout simplement en raison de ta présence. Les protections de son manoir n'acceptent que ceux qui portent la Marque.

Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

—Nerveux, toi ?

Lucius hésita un instant avant de répondre. Mais Snape s'était toujours montré clair sur ses convictions, et loyal envers celui qui avait pris le jeune sang-mêlé sous sa protection, lorsqu'il avait été envoyé à Serpentard.

—Pour tout te dire, je… je préfèrerais qu'il reste loin de Narcissa. Il ne l'a rencontrée qu'une fois et s'est montré parfaitement courtois avec elle, Certes, mais… Narcissa n'est pas comme sa sœur.

—Et tant mieux pour vous deux ! J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais eu aucun atome crochu avec Bellatrix. Mon sang n'est pas assez pur pour elle.

Lucius laissa échapper un ricanement.

—Oh rassure-toi, je n'en ai pas beaucoup non plus. Le fanatisme n'est jamais bon, dans aucune cause.

—Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. A vrai dire, je préfèrerais aussi laisser Harmony en dehors de tout cela, mais je comprends aussi la nécessité pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'assurer de la loyauté de tous ses sympathisants.

—Bien entendu ! Et je suis honoré de sa visite, n'en doute pas !

—Oh mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Et j'apprécie à sa juste valeur l'honneur qu'il me fait de désirer rencontrer le misérable sang-mêlé que je suis.

—Ne te dévalorise pas, Severus, je te tiens en haute estime, et il le sait. Tes talents compensent largement l'accident de parcours de ta mère. Tu es l'unique descendant des Prince, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait même t'aider à récupérer l'héritage qui te revient, si tu en exprimais le désir.

Derrière son masque impassible, Severus sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine.

—Je n'ambitionne ni un nom, ni un titre. Au contraire, là où j'arriverai, j'y serai arrivé par moi-même. Sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr ! Et si je pouvais donner le nom de Snape à une lignée de sorciers, ce serait une belle revanche sur mon géniteur, qui haïssait ce que nous sommes.

— Aucune offense, il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu l'honneur d'une manifestation de l'orgueil de Severus Snape ! S'esclaffa Lucius. « Je commençais à croire que l'amour t'avait ramolli… façon de parler, bien sûr. Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil salace, en se levant du fauteuil où il était installé. « A ce propos, je pense que je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps loin des bras de ta dulcinée, et je vais moi-même de ce pas aller vérifier à quel point Narcissa a apprécié le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle a trouvé dans sa chambre…

 **…**

—Il faut prévenir ton grand-père !

—Je ne pense pas que le danger soit immédiat, mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré que cette idée ne passe pas par la tête de Lucius. Je crains que nous ne soyons effectivement obligés de tout lui dire, afin qu'il puisse se préparer à parer à toute éventualité. Imagine… imagine que les choses se soient passées autrement. Que j'aie refusé de le rencontrer. Sais-tu si…

—Lorsqu'il nous a énuméré la liste des grandes familles qui avaient été éradiquées, Hagrid n'a jamais mentionné les Prince. Je n'avais jamais entendu mentionner le nom de ta famille avant de faire des recherches, en sixième année, lorsque ton manuel de potions a atterri entre les mains de Harry. Et même alors, je n'ai trouvé que deux vieux articles, l'un qui montrait une photo de ta mère, en tant que présidente du club de Bavboules de Poudlard, et l'autre qui mentionnait son mariage avec un Moldu. Rien d'autre concernant les Prince. Regarde-moi, Severus, penses-tu que tu aurais accepté une telle proposition, même sans le connaître ?

—Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Tellement de choses ont changé… Mais je ne pense pas non ! Je lui en ai voulu de n'avoir pas obligé ma mère à quitter Tobias, c'est vrai, mais jamais au point de désirer sa mort. Pour dire la vérité, je n'ai même jamais tellement pensé à lui. C'était mon père que je rendais responsable de tout ce qui m'arrivait. C'était lui que je haïssais, que je rêvais de voir mort… que j'aurais voulu tuer de mes propres mains ! Je le hais toujours autant maintenant, et j'espère que cette haine rendra d'autant plus convainquant le faux souvenir que j'ai fabriqué des circonstances de son assassinat. Cela peut faire toute la différence, et me dispenser d'avoir à donner d'autres preuves de mes convictions. Il prit les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes. « Il peut arriver n'importe quoi, demain soir, mais si les choses venaient à mal tourner, si mes boucliers venaient à céder, si… si le pire venait à se produire, je veux que tu me promettes d'essayer de t'enfuir, sans chercher à me venir en aide. Tu as une mission à remplir, elle doit passer au-dessus de tout. J'ai ramené la Pensine et la fiole de souvenirs dans la pièce secrète. Si je devais…

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche.

— _Ne le dis pas_ ! Ne le dis pas, Severus. Je refuse d'envisager cette éventualité… même si je suis morte de peur. Serre-moi dans tes bras. Promets-moi qu'on va s'en sortir !

—Je suis désolé, Hermione, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas un putain de Gryffondor, et moi aussi je crève de trouille. Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de faire le maximum pour ça. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, pas maintenant que… il s'empara fiévreusement des lèvres de la jeune femme. « Je ne veux pas te perdre Hermione ! avoua-t-il dans un souffle en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit.

 **…**

—Ainsi voilà le jeune prodige dont tu m'as parlé, Lucius !

L'homme aurait pu sembler séduisant si ce n'avait été l'éclat inquiétant de son regard. Il devait avoir un peu plus de cinquante ans, calcula rapidement Hermione, mais il faisait beaucoup moins. Il se dégageait de lui une prestance et une aura assez écrasantes pour que Lucius en paraisse presque quelconque, en comparaison. Ses gestes étaient mesurés et ses manières raffinées, un peu trop 'sinueuses', au goût de la jeune fille – possédait-il déjà Nagini ? –

« Approche mon jeune ami, ne crains rien. Ceux qui lui sont loyaux n'ont rien à craindre de Lord Voldemort. Lucius ne m'a dit que du bien de toi.

—Je n'aspire qu'à l'honneur de vous servir de mon mieux, Mylord ! Même si je crains de ne pas en être digne.

—Tu es, parait-il, un sorcier très prometteur et un potioniste de grand talent. La lignée de ta mère est ancienne et noble. La plus grande faiblesse des femmes est de trop souvent succomber à cette chimère qu'on nomme l'amour, c'est pourquoi je leur accorde si rarement l'honneur de ma Marque, mais le sang de ta véritable famille est puissant chez toi, je le sens.

Severus s'inclina humblement.

—Merci, Mylord !

—Relève la tête, regarde-moi !

Le regard de Voldemort plongea dans celui de Severus, qui avait mis un genou à terre devant lui. Le jeune homme était brillant, ses résultats scolaires l'avaient prouvé, mais ce qui était plus intéressant encore c'était tout ce que Lucius lui avait rapporté sur lui. Déjà à son entrée à Poudlard, à onze ans, il connaissait plus de sorts que la majorité des étudiants de septième année, et lorsque Malfoy avait quitté Poudlard, trois ans plus tard, le jeune garçon en avait déjà créé plusieurs lui-même, et ils étaient de moins en moins anodins. De plus, il haïssait profondément les Moldus, et son père en particulier. Son père, qui était fort opportunément mort un an plus tôt, juste avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard, assassiné dans une rixe d'ivrognes… Dans son esprit, Severus Snape faisait étrangement écho à un certain Tom Jedusor dont il avait si soigneusement gommé les traces au cours des années, afin que nul ne se souvienne que lui-même était un sang-mêlé. Une autre victime de la coupable faiblesse des femmes.

Le visage du jeune homme se tordit soudain de douleur, et ses épaules se crispèrent au point qu'Hermione amorça un mouvement vers lui, immédiatement stoppé par la main que Narcissa avait resserrée sur son bras. Les deux femmes se tenaient dans un coin, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Se souvenant de ses consignes, elle se tassa sur elle-même, tentant de se faire oublier.

Voldemort pratiquait une Legilimencie brutale, sans aucune finesse. Il prenait plaisir à violer, sans égards ni merci, l'esprit de ceux qu'il sondait. Sa paranoïa n'accordait aucune confiance à personne et tous ses serviteurs y étaient régulièrement soumis sans préambules. Severus serra les dents, verrouillant au plus profond de sa tête tout ce qui concernait Hermione et sa mission, laissant traîner des souvenirs anodins, des sensations, et par ci par là, comme dissimulés derrière des portes imaginaires qu'il maintint closes juste assez longtemps pour pouvoir donner à son agresseur la satisfaction de les avoir enfoncées malgré une résistance honorable, les coups, les humiliations, la haine pour son père, pour les Maraudeurs, son amour bafoué pour Lily, son désir de vengeance… Une porte, plus résistante que les autres, laissa entrevoir une main ensanglantée, le tintement d'un couteau qui tombe au sol, et un intense sentiment de satisfaction, de soulagement et de joie malsaine… un envol de cape noire suivi d'un bruit de Transplanage, la vision d'un passage secret débouchant derrière une statue, dans un couloir de Poudlard… Le mage noir fouillait, et fouillait encore, creusant de plus en plus profond, satisfait d'être aussi aisément venu à bout des défenses du jeune homme. La douleur se fit plus intense, presque intolérable, et Severus sentit la main de la peur serrer ses entrailles lorsque Voldemort survola une vision d'Hermione et lui, allongés sur des coussins. Il s'empressa de gommer tout sentiment de son esprit, les remplaçant par un désir brut, animal, dépourvu de toute sensibilité. Il avait honte, mais cela sembla satisfaire le mage noir, qui se détourna de la scène, pour retourner chercher ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, soif de puissance… grimoires interdits… jouissance… addiction…

Au bout d'une éternité, Severus sentit la présence étrangère quitter sa tête, aussi brusquement qu'elle y était entrée, le laissant pantelant et chancelant, des éclairs de feu fusant derrière les globes occulaires. Voldemort le considérait d'un air satisfait. La plupart de ses adeptes étaient des brutes dégénérées qui ne raisonnaient qu'en terme de violence. Un Serpentard intelligent, adepte de magie noire et potioniste de talent, pourrait effectivement se révéler d'une utilité incontestable, s'il arrivait à le convaincre de postuler pour un poste à Poudlard. Le vieux Slughorn avait largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite, et s'il pouvait ainsi, chose qu'il n'avait jamais encore pu réussir, placer discrètement un homme à lui dans le fief de Dumbledore, cela lui donnerait un avantage incontestable sur le vieux fou qui avait osé le rejeter. Lui ! Lord Voldemort ! Et le jeune homme avait raison : par les temps qui couraient, Dumbledore ne prendrait jamais le risque d'engager quelqu'un portant sa Marque. Snape devait rester au-dessus de tout soupçon.

—Regarde-moi, Severus. C'était un mal nécessaire, le comprends-tu ?

—Oui Mylord, je le comprends, et… et je l'approuve. Mylord ne peut se permettre aucun doute sur ses serviteurs, et les adeptes de Dumbledore sont tellement fourbes ! Termina-t-il avec une amertume et un mépris à peine exagérés.

—J'ai vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir, encore récemment, et je comprends ton ressentiment. Tu m'as donné la preuve de tes convictions, Severus. Le raidissement du dos du jeune homme ne lui échappa pas. « Rassure-toi, ton secret le restera tant que tu me seras loyal, et même s'il me plairait de voir ma Marque portée par un homme de ta valeur, je reconnais que cela rendrait sûrement impossibles les desseins que j'ai pour toi. J'approuve l'idée dont Lucius m'a fait part. D'ici peu, j'aurai grand besoin d'un homme de confiance à Poudlard, aussi j'espère que tu ne mettras pas trop longtemps à finaliser ta Maîtrise. Tu es très jeune, et cela te donnera du poids pour solliciter un poste de professeur auprès de Dumbledore. Cela… son regard dériva vers Hermione. « Et la nécessité d'entretenir une famille. Approchez, jeune fille !

—Mylord ! Hermione s'agenouilla à son tour, en baissant humblement la tête.

—Vous êtes américaine, me suis-je laissé dire ?

—Oui, Mylord.

—Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre pays ?

—L'Angleterre est la terre de mes ancêtres, Mylord, j'y suis venue pour valider mes examens dans la meilleure école de Magie du monde, et puis… elle s'interrompit, comme pour masquer une gêne, après un bref coup d'œil à son compagnon.

Voldemort se pencha un peu vers elle, cessant soudain de la vouvoyer.

—Tu as rencontré Severus !

—Oui Mylord.

—Ce qui illustre à merveille mon propos précédent sur les faiblesses des femmes. Accepterais-tu de subir la même épreuve que lui, par amour ?

Hermione jeta un regard terrifié sur Severus, qui, toujours un genou à terre, semblait mettre toute son énergie à ne pas s'écrouler. Il n'était aucun besoin d'être Legilimens pour affirmer que la peur qui lui tordait les entrailles n'était pas feinte.

—Si Mylord le juge nécessaire… répondit-elle avec un frisson éloquent dans la voix.

Voldemort éclata de rire.

—Allons, regarde-moi, je ne suis pas le monstre que certains se complaisent à décrire, mais tu dois savoir que le destin de Severus est autant lié à sa loyauté envers moi qu'à la tienne envers lui. Comprends-tu ?

—Oui Mylord. Je ne suis pas de celles dont la loyauté change à la moindre brise, et je serai toujours à ses côtés, pour l'épauler autant qu'il me sera possible.

Il allait plonger ses yeux, dans lesquels, maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près, elle pouvait vaguement distinguer des reflets déjà rougeoyants, dans les siens, lorsqu'un coup discret fut frappé contre l'huis. Le mage noir détourna son regard vers la porte, où un Elfe s'inclinait devant deux nouveaux arrivants.

—Ah Bellatrix, Rodolphus ! Entrez mes fidèles amis, nous vous attendions, j'avais donné l'ordre que vous soyez introduits dès votre arrivée. Voldemort se retourna vers les deux jeunes gens agenouillés devant lui. « Voilà un discours que j'aime entendre, tu peux rejoindre Narcissa, congédia-t-il Hermione. « Tu peux toi-aussi te retirer, Severus, nous avons à parler en comité restreint. Juste une dernière chose, veille à renforcer ton Occlumencie, d'ici la fin de ta Maîtrise. Dumbledore n'est pas aussi bon Legilimens que moi, mais tes boucliers, bien que très honorables pour ton âge, sont encore un peu faibles.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	41. Cas de conscience

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Cididy, Jasmineetaladin, Lupinette, darkcorbeau, Constancelcd, Emilie09, Juliana, SlythenclOw, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Math'L, Zeugma, Steph Rogue, Daidaiiro, Guest, Alex, Leniewolf, Emma, AlouetteL, Fanny, LycorisSnape, et Kaouhete.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » ! )

 **N/A :** Pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre. La guerre va devenir un peu moins abstraite.

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Cas de conscience**

 **.**

—Sauvée par Bellatrix ! J'ai encore du mal à y croire, pour un peu, j'aurais presque envie de l'embrasser !

Severus avala en grimaçant la fiole de potion Anti-douleur qu'il venait de tirer de sa poche, avant de s'assoir lourdement sur le bord du lit, en se massant les tempes.

—Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, il n'est pas encore parti. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ?

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Missy avait discrètement collé les Oreilles à Rallonges sur la porte du bureau de Malfoy, où, avait-il sournoisement réussi à soutirer à son hôte, devait avoir lieu la 'réunion au sommet', et Hermione leur avait jeté un sort pour les rendre invisibles. Les longs filaments couraient contre les murs et le long des couloirs et des escaliers, comme auraient pu le faire des fils électriques moldus, pour finalement atterrir dans leur chambre. Seule l'oreillette située à l'extrémité restait colorée en couleur chair, et Hermione était en train d'en glisser une dans son oreille, tout en tendant l'autre à son compagnon.

—Ça devrait nous permettre d'entendre ce qui se dit dans la pièce. Je t'en avais parlé, il y a quelques temps.

—Je me souviens maintenant. C'est un peu risqué, non ? Si quelqu'un venait à s'en apercevoir…

—C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un risque calculé, je suppose. Nous sommes déjà dans la gueule du loup, alors un peu plus un peu moins…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se regardaient, bouche bée, sans pouvoir croire à ce qu'ils venaient de surprendre. Voldemort en personne venait de leur apporter sur un plateau la réponse à deux des plus importantes questions de leur quête.

Le mage noir avait pris congé aussitôt la réunion terminée, et bientôt, le manoir fut plongé dans les ténèbres. Bellatrix et son époux devaient eux aussi passer la nuit au manoir, ils étaient logés à quelques portes de la leur, de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils les avaient entendus regagner leur chambre en discutant, un peu plus tôt. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait jamais plus, ils le savaient, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'élaborer un plan, et Lucius s'était sûrement assuré que son coffre-fort soit muni de protections inviolables. Severus avait laissé échapper un grognement de frustration, tout en reconnaissant leur impuissance.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle se retourna encore une fois dans le lit, déclenchant un soupir exaspéré de son compagnon, qui ne dormait pas plus qu'elle, mais au moins se tenait tranquille. Soudain, il se redressa en posant une main sur la bouche de la jeune femme, pour lui intimer le silence. Lorsqu'elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris, il la lâcha et se leva pour s'approcher furtivement de la porte. La, derrière, dans le couloir, le frôlement qu'il avait cru entendre se reproduisit, quelqu'un se déplaçait silencieusement, soucieux de ne pas être surpris. Severus dirigea sa baguette sur la cloison « Speculostende » fit-il à voix basse. Le mur sembla d'abord se gondoler, comme la surface d'un étang dans lequel on aurait jeté une pierre, puis devint aussi transparent que du verre.

Contrairement à Rodolphus, qui ronflait à ses côtés, Bellatrix n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Par précaution, elle avait exigé que Lucius lui enseigne comment désactiver les protections du coffre. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, son beau-frère n'avait pas plus qu'elle intérêt à contrarier les ordres de leur maître, non, c'était juste de la prudence. Elle était beaucoup trop excitée pour pouvoir dormir, elle avait besoin de _La_ revoir pour pouvoir assimiler totalement l'honneur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de lui accorder. Elle avait jeté un sort à Rodolphus pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, et elle se dirigeait maintenant vers le bureau de Lucius, à la lueur du faible Lumos dispensé par sa baguette. Severus attendit qu'elle ait dépassé l'angle du couloir et se soit engagée dans l'escalier, pour lui emboîter le pas après avoir passé sa robe de chambre et s'être Désillusionné. Hermione s'empressa de faire de même, et tels deux fantômes, ils s'engagèrent à la suite de la sorcière brune. Un déclic leur révéla que Bellatrix venait de jeter un Alohomora sur la serrure de la porte du bureau de Lucius. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil prudent autour d'elle.

Un moment plus tard, Hermione et Severus, au travers du mur devenu transparent de leur côté, la regardaient désamorcer les maléfices dont était entouré le coffre. Lorsqu'il fut finalement ouvert, la sorcière s'immobilisa, littéralement fascinée par la vue d'une petite coupe en or qui reposait sur une étagère. Ce fut le moment que choisit Severus pour se glisser silencieusement derrière elle, après avoir fait signe à Hermione de faire le guet. Elle était si complètement obnubilée par l'objet, qu'elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Pas plus qu'elle ne fut consciente du Stupefix informulé, lancé dans son dos. Severus prit le temps d'amortir sa chute sur le tapis, puis se retourna vers le coffre, les sourcils froncés. Hermione et ses deux amis avaient manipulé la coupe à main nue, mais pourquoi prendre des risques ? Il métamorphosa l'une des feuilles de parchemin qui se trouvaient sur le bureau en un morceau de cuir de dragon, avant de se saisir de l'objet pour le déposer sur la table. Il devait réfléchir vite. Une quinzaine de minutes, un Obliviate et l'implantation du souvenir d'un faux-pas plus tard, les deux complices refermaient la porte de leur chambre, alors que Bellatrix était encore en train d'admirer la coupe de Poufsouffle.

—Tu crois qu'elle ne va s'apercevoir de rien ?

—Si c'est le cas, nous le saurons bien assez tôt, mais le maléfice que j'ai jeté sur la copie de la coupe est assez sombre pour dégager une aura caractéristique de Magie noire. Tu l'as entendu comme moi, Qui-tu-sais ne leur a pas révélé de quoi il s'agit au juste, et en outre, elle n'avait pas été assez longtemps en contact avec elle pour remarquer une différence avec l'original… du moins je l'espère.

—Elle ne va pas voir de quel maléfice il s'agit ?

—Non. Pas si elle ne le cherche pas, et je la pense assez soumise à son maître pour ne pas essayer de percer ses secrets, alors qu'il le leur a explicitement interdit. De toute façon, comme tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, cela fait partie des risques que nous devons prendre, et au moins, si ça marche, nous n'aurons pas à cambrioler Gringotts… Dommage que le Journal n'ait pas lui-aussi été dans le coffre. Lucius a dû l'en retirer pour le cacher ailleurs, après que Bellatrix soit montée se coucher… un bel exemple de confiance entre Mangemorts ! Je me demande ce qu'en penserait leur maître.

—Etant donné sa propre paranoïa, ça m'étonnerait qu'il trouve beaucoup à y redire… C'est dangereux ? Reprit-elle après un silence. Devant son regard interloqué, elle précisa : « ce que tu as lancé sur la coupe, c'est dangereux ?

Severus ne put retenir un rictus sarcastique.

—Dangereux n'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierais. C'est un maléfice qui rend les hommes impuissants, et les femmes infertiles, si l'objet sur lequel il est appliqué est manipulé pendant un certain temps. Ce qui, dans le cas présent, ne peut que rendre service à l'humanité. Ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer de rire.

—Alors, il faut espérer qu'elle ne laissera pas Lucius ou Narcissa l'examiner pendant trop longtemps, le résultat de ta potion de fertilité en serait sévèrement compromis.

—Connaissant le caractère de Bellatrix, les probabilités pour qu'elle laisse quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou Rodolphus y toucher son quasiment nulles.

La traditionnelle garden-party donnée dans le parc le lendemain, qui avait été annulée l'année précédente pour cause de deuil, et qui réunissait des invités dont la moyenne d'âge était nettement moins élevée que celle de la réception de l'avant-veille, marqua la fin des célébrations, et le retour d'Hermione et Severus à Spinner's end. Dire qu'ils étaient soulagés aurait été un euphémisme. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire à la bonne fortune qui leur avait permis de mettre la main sur un Horcruxe de plus. Et quel Horcruxe ! Celui qu'ils pensaient avoir le moins de chances de pouvoir récupérer avec une relative discrétion, voire de récupérer tout court.

Ils avaient commencé à réfléchir à la manière de s'introduire dans le coffre des Lestrange, à Gringotts, mais compte tenu des souvenirs d'Hermione, cela semblait pratiquement irréalisable. Mettre le Gobelin accompagnateur sous Imperium impliquait que l'un d'eux soit invisible, dissimulé sous la cape de Potter, afin de pouvoir sortir sa baguette sans être vu. En effet, même s'ils étaient désormais considérés comme des clients importants, les Gobelins n'auraient jamais toléré ne serait-ce que l'amorce d'un tel geste. Mais cette partie semblait encore la plus facile. A supposer qu'ils soient parvenus à duper les Gardiens, ils ne voyaient pas comment ils auraient pu passer la Cascade des Voleurs, qui aurait annulé non seulement le maléfice, mais aussi toute tentative de Glamour ou autre Polynectar, y compris le camouflage de la Cape. Sans compter leurs réputations, et surtout celle de Tiberius, qui avait mis sa confiance en eux, à jamais ruinées… De toutes façons, ils n'avaient encore pas pu imaginer le moindre scénario qui leur aurait permis de ressortir de la banque indemnes, dans le cas bien improbable où ils auraient réussi à passer au travers de tous les autres obstacles.

 **…**

La voix résonna dans la maison encore endormie.

—Severus, Harmony! Vous êtes là ?

A l'étage au-dessus, Severus grogna en se retournant pour regarder l'heure sur l'antique réveil posé sur son chevet, entraînant une protestation d'Hermione.

—Qq's'ps ?

—Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un appelle par Cheminette. Répondit le jeune homme en balançant ses jambes par-dessus le rebord du lit.

—Ql'hr il est ?

—Presque sept heures.

Cette fois, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour de bon. Même Lucius ne savait pas que Severus avait ouvert la liaison. Seuls Tiberius, Vitellius, Remus ou Regulus pouvaient être susceptibles d'appeler. Et à cette heure, pendant les vacances, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Severus avait déjà passé le jean qu'il avait ramassé par terre, et se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte en finissant d'enfiler les manches de son Tshirt. Elle se leva d'un bon, récupérant au passage le peignoir en éponge qu'elle avait porté la veille en sortant de sa douche, avant que son compagnon n'envoie voler leurs vêtements aux quatre coins de la chambre. Elle arriva dans le salon juste à temps pour entendre la voix de Regulus qui réitérait son appel, et le 'Disputatio' de Severus qui ouvrait la communication.

—Regulus ?

—Oh, Severus ! Je suis content de te trouver. Excuse-moi de t'appeler à cette heure, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et je pense avoir une information qui pourrait t'intéresser. C'est au sujet de… Evans.

—Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Quelqu'un a informé le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle devait se rendre dans la maison de sa mère, aujourd'hui. A mon avis, c'est la même personne qui lui a révélé l'existence de cet Ordre du Phénix, créé par Dumbledore, il y a quelques semaines.

—Un informateur ? Qui ?

—Je ne sais pas, certainement un membre de l'Ordre en question. Lorsque j'ai entendu les mots Manchester et Evans, j'ai pensé que… enfin, même si Harmony et toi… Evans était ton amie, et que tu voudrais peut-être la prévenir.

—Ne sois pas gêné, intervint Hermione. Lily est aussi mon amie, tu as bien fait de nous appeler. C'est très courageux de ta part.

Un halètement douloureux se fit entendre.

—Je dois y aller, il… il m'appelle ! Je vous recontacterai plus tard.

« Finite ! » Severus se retourna vers Hermione, pâle comme la mort.

—Lily ! J'y vais.

—Attends ! Si nous y allons, si nous sommes reconnus, toutes nos chances d'infiltrer les rangs de Qui-tu-sais sont fichues.

—Je n'ai aucun moyen de la joindre, et je ne peux pas laisser…

Les attaques contre les Moldus et les Nés-moldus s'intensifiaient depuis quelques semaines et chaque jour, la Gazette apportait son lot de récits d'atrocités dans les foyers sorciers de Grande Bretagne.

—Elle est chez les McKinnon, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils feraient confiance à des inconnus, juste sur un appel par Cheminette. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Tu peux contacter Remus ?

—S'il est chez lui, oui.

Par chance, il y était, et après les explications rapides des deux jeunes gens, il ne mit pas longtemps à débarquer dans le salon de Spinner's End.

—J'ai envoyé un Patronus à Dumbledore pour l'avertir, ainsi qu'à Peter et James. Ils devraient déjà être chez Lily, je vais les y rejoindre. Sirius devait accompagner les filles, je n'ai pas pu le joindre, ils devaient être en train de Transplaner. Remarquant l'air désespéré de Severus, il reprit : « Harmony a raison, vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque d'être reconnus, et la concentration nécessaire pour garder un Glamour en place n'est pas très compatible avec un combat contre des Mangemorts. Il faut que j'y aille, je vous tiens au courant.

 **…**

Ils étaient sept. Un dimanche et à cette heure matinale, le quartier était encore désert. Les silhouettes furtives qui entouraient la maison en apparence inoccupée, à l'abri d'un sortilège de Desillusion passaient parfaitement inaperçues. Soudain, un rai de lumière brilla derrière une fenêtre aux rideaux imparfaitement tirés, indiquant que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur. Un maléfice Explosif fit voler la porte en éclats. Sirius, resté dans le hall pour surveiller l'entrée, fut violemment projeté contre un mur par le souffle de l'explosion. Assommé, il glissa sur le sol, inconscient, ce qui lui évita certainement de recevoir un sort fatal.

—Empêchez-les de Transplaner ! ordonna une voix masculine, tandis que les sept Mangemorts, redevenus visibles, pénétraient dans la maison. Les trois jeunes femmes et, en combattantes confirmées, avaient sorti leurs baguettes et s'étaient regroupées, dos à dos, à l'abri d'un Protego. Mais il était évident qu'à trois contre sept, le combat était trop déséquilibré, d'autant que contrairement à elles, leurs adversaires n'hésiteraient pas à tuer, même s'il était de notoriété publique que les cibles féminines étaient de préférence capturées, afin de servir d'amusement aux Mangemorts avant d'être mises à mort. Le bruit caractéristique d'un Transplanage, à l'extérieur, suivi d'un juron et d'un « Enervate », détourna assez leur attention pour que l'un d'entre eux ne s'écroule, victime d'un sortilège d'Entrave.

—Bien joué ! Lança Sirius à l'adresse de sa petite amie, en entrant dans la pièce à la suite de James et Remus.

A six contre six, la lutte était maintenant plus équilibrée, d'autant que des trois Mangemorts qui s'étaient détournées des jeunes femmes pour affronter les nouveaux arrivants, l'un ne semblait pas mettre autant de cœur que les autres à son ouvrage, et se contentait de se protéger, tout en lançant des sorts qui étrangement manquaient invariablement leur cible. Le Stupefix de Sirius l'envoya pulvériser une chaise, le mettant hors de combat. Dans le feu de l'action, personne ne remarqua que la victime de Marlène avait repris connaissance et appliquait maintenant le bout de sa baguette contre son bras gauche. Lorsque cinq autres Mangemorts apparurent, venant prêter main forte à leurs congénères, la situation se compliqua dangereusement, d'autant que maintenant, les partisans de Voldemort n'hésitaient pas à envoyer des impardonnables, que leurs adversaires avaient toutes les peines du monde à éviter ou à parer.

« Endoloris ! » James se jeta devant Lily, et retomba au sol en se contorsionnant et en hurlant de douleur. La jeune femme, un instant tétanisée, lança in-extremis un bouclier pour bloquer le sort vicieux qui filait droit vers elle et son ex-fiancé. Le maléfice ricocha, et rebondit sur un deuxième Mangemort, qui s'effondra avec un râle affreux, non sans avoir effleuré Potter au passage. Une rage meurtrière passa dans son regard. « Stupefix ! Petrificus Totalus ! » cria-t-elle, sa baguette fouettant furieusement l'air, alors que d'autres 'pops' se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur de la maison. Sirius s'effondra, son sang s'échappant abondamment d'une jambe lacérée et de plusieurs plaies profondes sur le torse. Un trait vert passa juste au-dessus de sa tête, manquant de peu l'un des nouveaux arrivants, qui n'hésita pas un instant à répliquer de la même manière. Alastor Maugrey était Auror, ainsi que la haute silhouette qui se profilait maintenant derrière lui, suivie par deux tignasses rousses. Ceux-là avaient légalement le droit d'utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, et la donne en était maintenant changée. Après l'arrivée de Maugrey, Franck Londubat et des jumeaux Prewett, le combat tourna rapidement à leur avantage, et les Mangemorts survivants, abandonnant le champ de bataille et leurs morts, Transplanèrent en emmenant avec eux celui que Sirius avait Stupéfixé, qui commençait juste à reprendre conscience.

Maugrey jeta un regard autour de lui et abaissa sa baguette. Deux Mangemorts gisaient, morts, sur le plancher, James, soutenu par Lily, avait du mal à se maintenir sur ses jambes, Remus s'était accroupi au côté d'un Sirius inconscient, et Marlène sanglotait en serrant le corps sans vie de sa sœur entre ses bras.

—Fabian, Gideon, ramenez les filles et Potter chez les McKinnon ! Frank et moi nous occupons de ces saloperies ! Il cracha sur le corps du Mangemort le plus proche. Lupin, amène Sirius à Pomfresh et fais un rapport à Dumbledore !

A ce moment, une silhouette trapue surgit d'un coin sombre.

—Pettigrew ! Tu étais là ?

—J'ai été Stupéfixé dès le début du combat, je n'ai rien pu faire !

—Aide Remus à s'occuper de Black.

—Pas la peine, intervint le Loup-garou, il vaut mieux que Peter parte devant et prévienne Poppy, que tout soit prêt lorsque nous arriverons. Je peux m'occuper de Sirius tout seul. Avant tout, je vais tâcher de le stabiliser, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et il ne serait pas prudent de le faire Transplaner dans cet état.

Le vieil Auror hocha la tête, et quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus dans la maison que Remus et Sirius. Lupin conjura un Patronus, et après lui avoir dicté un court message, se pencha sur son ami. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus et Hermione se matérialisaient dans le salon. Le Loup-garou leva la tête vers son ancien ennemi.

—Merci d'être venu. Sirius est trop affaibli pour un Transplanage d'escorte sans risque. Avant, il faut que je stoppe l'hémorragie et que j'essaye de le ranimer. Je connais le contentieux qu'il y a entre vous, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cette potion.

Hermione jeta un regard anxieux à son compagnon qui, baguette à la main, ne disait rien, semblant scruter l'air autour de lui.

—Je vais t'aider !

—Ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici. Intervint Severus. « Il est difficile de croire que les voisins moldus n'aient rien entendu, et il suffirait que l'un d'eux soit plus curieux ou plus altruiste que les autres, ou bien ait téléphoné aux autorités… Il hésita encore un instant, et c'est avec réluctance qu'il termina : « Desillusionne-le, et maintiens un sort de compression sur la plaie de sa jambe, nous allons le transporter à Spinners'End ! Mobilicorpus !

Ils venaient juste de s'engager dans la rue transversale, lorsqu'ils entendirent la sirène d'une voiture de police.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	42. L'Union Sacrée

**Disclaimer : **Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Constancelcd, darkcorbeau, Maxine3482, Alex25, Zeugma, Cididy, AlouetteL, Emilie09, Guest, Juliana, Fanny, SlythenclOw, Steph Rogue, Emma et Daidaiiro.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » … surtout en ce moment ! )

 **N/A : **Je ne sais pas si je pourrai répondre aux reviews sur ce chapitre, et je vous demande de m'en excuser. Alors à tou(te)s ce(ux)lles qui m'en laisseront : **Merci et Bisous d'avance.** En effet, je pense partir une ou deux semaines "dans le désert"... enfin non, pas dans le désert, mais sans ordi et presque sans téléphone. Que cela ne vous empêche pas de me laisser quand même un petit (ou un grand) mot, pour m'encourager (je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur ou la fatigue (ou les deux), mais je n'arrive plus à mettre deux phrases à la suite, depuis une semaine... Rassurez-vous ça va revenir (preuve que je pense à vous : à défaut d'ordi, j'emporte un cahier et un stylo^^)

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **L'union Sacrée**

 **.**

Severus avait l'air fasciné.

—Si l'on ne savait pas ce qu'il en est, on pourrait penser que ces plaies ont été provoquées par une dague ou un poignard… une épée, même : celle de la cuisse l'a carrément traversée de part en part. Intéressant.

Avant de les soigner, il avait longuement promené sa baguette au-dessus des plaies sanguinolentes de Sirius, en marmonnant une litanie dans une langue aux sonorités étranges.

—Tu veux dire que… ce n'est peut-être pas un sort, qui les a causées ?

—Oh bien sûr que si ! Mais je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'en constater le résultat de visu. D'un coup de baguette, le jeune homme finit de bander la plaie sur la jambe de l'Animagus, de loin la plus impressionnante, à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu prélevé sur sa chemise « On se demanderait où tu as trouvé une bande », s'était-il justifié en saccageant allègrement le vêtement de sa némésis. « Celle-là devrait mettre plus de temps à cicatriser que les autres, et il lui faudra être suivi par un Medicomage, afin d'éviter toute infection. J'ai arrêté l'hémorragie, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus sans que Pomfresh se pose des questions. Ce sera long, et douloureux. Les blessures provenant d'un maléfice sont lentes à guérir… lorsqu'elles guérissent. Et il gardera des cicatrices indélébiles. Il a eu de la chance que l'artère fémorale ne soit pas atteinte, ça s'est joué à très peu. Ce sort ne se contente pas de causer des entailles profondes, il fluidifie aussi le sang, au point qu'un corps humain peut se vider deux fois plus vite qu'en temps normal. Je lui ai donné une dose de Reconstituant Sanguin et une d'Antidouleur, tu dois pouvoir le faire Transplaner sans risque, maintenant. Oh, et je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas mentionner mon rôle… officiellement, c'est toi qui l'a soigné. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, même si tu dois te faire traiter de parano, tu devrais toujours avoir quelques fioles de ces potions sur toi. Termina-t-il en posant deux flacons sur la table basse.

—Merci, Severus ! Et aussi pour l'avoir soigné, je sais ce que…

Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas entendre, coupant la parole au Loup-garou.

—Acquérir quelques notions sur les maléfices et comment contrer leurs effets ne serait pas superflu non plus. Je sais ce que les Gryffondors pensent des Arts sombres, mais comment voulez-vous vous protéger si vous n'avez pas un minimum de connaissances sur la question ? Nous sommes en guerre, bon sang, et c'est tous les jours que nous serons susceptibles d'y être confrontés, désormais ! Et vous n'aurez pas toujours un paria issu de Serpentard sous la main, pour y faire face.

—Je ne te considère pas comme un pa…

Un marmonnement inintelligible l'interrompit. Trois têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme allongé sur le divan, qui reprenait lentement conscience.

« Sirius ! Merci Merlin tu te réveilles ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

—Reg… ulus ! C'était Reg… ulus.

—Tu veux dire que c'est Regulus qui t'a fait ça ?

—Non ! Rien… fait. Faisait… semblant. Reconnu… Stupé-fixé. Regulus… c'est… c'est mon… frère !

—C'est effectivement Regulus qui nous a prévenus, confirma Severus devant le regard dubitatif que lui jetait Remus. Ça aussi je te prierais de le garder pour toi. Si ça venait à se savoir, il serait en grand danger. Dumbledore devra se contenter d'un informateur anonyme. D'après lui, il y a un délateur au sein l'Ordre, qui aurait prévenu Qui-tu-sais que Lily et des 'Traitres à leur sang' seraient ici aujourd'hui. Quant à lui, je ne vois qu'une solution pour le faire taire. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la tempe de Sirius. « Obliv…

—Non ! Remus avait posé une main sur la baguette noire, la détournant de la tête de son ami. « Dans son état, c'est dangereux.

—Je ne peux pas le laisser partir en sachant que c'est moi qui t'ai averti, et que les allégeances de Regulus sont vacillantes. Il s'empresserait d'aller tout répéter à Dumbledore.

—Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas confiance à Dumbledore ?

—Nous avons nos raisons. Nous ne sommes pas ses ennemis, nous sommes du même côté, l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas seul à lutter contre Tu-sais-qui ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que quelqu'un laisse échapper quoi que ce soit sur nous, et ce que nous faisons. De plus, comme je viens de te le dire, il y a des traitres, enfin, au moins un, parmi vous. Black est un petit con obtus. Il est tellement sûr de ses amis que lorsqu'il sera moins sonné, il s'empressera d'aller cafter à son protecteur et peut-être même, en bon Gryffondor confiant, à l'Ordre tout entier. Je ne peux pas lui permettre de nous mettre en danger, ni nous, ni son frère. Et il m'en a trop fait voir pour que je puisse lui faire confiance, même s'il me jurait de tenir sa langue.

—Pourtant, tu l'as soigné.

—Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. Il se trouve que ce n'est pas le moment, pour la Lumière, de perdre des combattants efficaces. Ce n'est pas parce que je le hais que je ne peux pas reconnaître ses talents.

—Tu dis que nous sommes du même côté, alors pourquoi tous ces secrets ?

—Il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons partager avec personne… du moins pas encore, tempéra Severus. « L'enjeu est beaucoup trop important et cela mettrait trop de monde en danger. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire, et c'est encore trop. D'ailleurs n'essaye pas de me faire croire que Dumbledore lui-même ne cloisonne pas certaines informations. Peux-tu dire que tu connais tous les membres de l'Ordre ? Que tu connais tous ses objectifs ? Que tu es au courant de toutes les opérations, en cours ou prévues ?

Remus baissa la tête, pensif. Severus verbalisait des questions qu'il s'était souvent posées, ces derniers temps.

—Et moi ?

—Quoi, toi ?

—Tu vas m'Oublietter aussi ?

—Toi, je sais que tu tiendras ta langue, si tu veux continuer à bénéficier de la Tue-Loup… Mais même sans ça, je ne pense pas que tu nous trahirais. Je me trompe ?

Le Loup-garou détourna un instant le regard. Même s'il n'était pour rien dans ce qu'il s'était passé trois ans auparavant, il était conscient qu'il avait été à un cheveu de tuer Severus, ou au minimum d'en faire un monstre, comme lui. Il considérait, à tort ou à raison, qu'il avait une dette de vie envers le Serpentard, et d'autant plus depuis qu'il brassait pour lui, tous les mois, la potion qui avait radicalement changé sa vie.

—Tu dis que tu me fais confiance, et si je considère ce que tu viens juste de dire à son propos, tu ne penses pas non plus que Sirius soit le traitre. De plus si c'était lui, tu ne te serais certainement pas donné la peine de le soigner… Tu sais qui c'est ! S'exclama Remus après un silence.

Ce n'était pas une question.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

—Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Severus ! Je suis peut-être un Gryffondor, mais je ne suis pas stupide, le traître, tu… son regard dériva vers Hermione, avant de revenir se poser sur son vis à vis. « _Vous_ savez qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

—Disons que… nous avons de fortes suspicions.

—Soit ! Ne nous dis pas qui c'est, de toute façon, le panel est réduit, maintenant que nous sommes au courant, nous finirons bien par trouver. Mais tu ne peux pas effacer la mémoire de Sirius. Il est encore trop faible, et de plus, il a aussi subi un traumatisme crânien. Ça risquerait de causer des lésions irréversibles sur son cerveau, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

—Black saisira la première occasion pour parler à Dumbledore ou à Potter, il avait craché le deuxième nom comme une immondice, « trop heureux de se faire mousser, surtout en sachant que ça pourrait éventuellement me nuire !

Des doigts agrippèrent soudain le poignet de la main qui tenait toujours la baguette. Sirius, braquait des yeux maintenant bien lucides dans ceux de Severus.

—Alors c'est vrai ? J'avais raison ? C'est vraiment Regulus qui t'a averti ?

—Oui… A moins que ce ne soit un coup monté pour m'attirer votre confiance, bien sûr !

—Non !

Severus plissa les yeux.

—Non ?

—Pas avec Evans comme appât. Pas toi !

—Je pourrais avoir envie de me venger…

—Tu pourrais, mais je ne le crois pas. De plus, Lily te fait confiance, et même Dumbledore semble penser que tu n'es pas un… enfin… que tu n'es pas du côté de Qui-tu-sais.

—Tu dois avoir de la fièvre, Black. Ou alors, le coup que tu as reçu sur la tête a fait plus de dégâts que je ne le pensais !

—C'est ça, ricane, triomphe !

—Triomphe ? Quel triomphe ? En quoi pourrais-je triompher ?

—Je suis à ta merci. Je suis blessé, tu m'as soigné, tu m'as peut-être même sauvé la vie, malgré tout ce que je… ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. De plus, je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que tu n'es peut-être pas pour rien dans le revirement de mon frère. J'ai une dette envers toi.

—Rassure-toi, tu ne me dois absolument rien, et tu ne serais pas mort. Si je n'avais pas effacé les résidus de Magie noire, tu aurais juste pu rester estropié de la jambe, en plus de l'être de la cervelle, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas de ta dette !

—Moi, je t'aurais sûrement laissé te vider de ton sang sur place, avoua Sirius d'une voix chancelante, sans relever le sarcasme.

—Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, c'est aussi ce que j'aurais fait il n'y a encore pas si longtemps que ça.

Le regard de Sirius dériva vers Hermione.

—Dumbledore ne radote peut-être pas tout à fait, finalement. Murmura-t-il. Brusquement, son visage devint livide, et il se tourna vers Remus. « Marlène…

—Marlène va bien, confirma son ami, d'une voix rauque qui infirmait la bonne nouvelle. « Les jumeaux ont ramené James et… et les filles chez les McKinnon.

L'expression soudain abattue de Remus et l'hésitation marquée n'étaient pas passés inaperçus... Ramenés ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas Transplaner tout seuls ? Trois paires d'yeux, anxieux ou interrogateurs, étaient maintenant rivées sur lui. Ce fut finalement Severus qui vocalisa la question que personne n'osait poser.

—Qui ?

—Helena McKinnon ! Lâcha-t-il. Sirius détourna la tête, à la fois soulagé, et désolé pour sa petite amie. Marlène devait être effondrée. Il se tourna vers son ami.

—Emmène-moi chez les McKinnon !

—Avant, tu dois voir un Medicomage, j'ai envoyé Peter prévenir Poppy que nous allions arriver.

—Nous lui enverrons un Patronus pour qu'elle nous rejoigne là-bas, d'ailleurs ils l'ont peut-être déjà appelée. Marlène doit être…

—Aucun de vous ne quittera cette maison tant que notre problème ne sera pas réglé !

—Mais bordel, Snape, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour que tu me fasses confiance ? S'énerva Sirius. « Un serment inviolable ? Devant le silence éloquent du sorcier, Sirius se tourna vers Hermione. « OK ! Harmony, tu veux bien être notre Enchaîneur ? Je suppose qu'en tant que mon ami, Remus est exclu !

—Je ne sais pas si…

Severus l'interrompit.

—Je sais que Lupin ne nous trahira pas, il a de bonnes raisons pour ça, mais je n'ai effectivement aucune confiance en toi, Black, et plus que quiconque tu peux comprendre pourquoi.

—Je sais. Soupira Sirius. « Mais malgré tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, je veux que tu saches que je n'approuve pas ce qu'a fait James.

—Là n'est pas la question. Du moins pas pour le moment. Tu connais le rituel, Harmony ?

—Oui, répondit-elle en tirant sa baguette. Elle reconnaissait que c'était en effet la meilleure solution. Le contentieux entre les deux hommes était beaucoup trop important pour que Severus lui fasse confiance sans aucune garantie.

Les deux sorciers unirent leurs mains droites, et Hermione pointa sa baguette sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

—Sirius Black, jures-tu de garder secret, vis-à-vis de tous ceux qui ne sont pas présents dans cette pièce, ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui concernant les véritables allégeances de Severus Snape, Harmony Granger et Regulus Black ? Ainsi que les relations liant Severus Snape et Remus Lupin ?

—Je le jure.

Un ruban de feu jaillit de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs poignets. Mais au lieu de finaliser le rituel, la jeune femme posa une deuxième question.

—Jures-tu de garder secret tout ce que tu pourras éventuellement apprendre sur ce même sujet, tant au point de vue des autres personnes qui peuvent leur être liées, que des éventuels actes et missions de ces personnes, tant qu'elles ne t'auront pas éventuellement autorisé à le faire ?

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à Hermione, puis à Severus, mais poursuivit d'une voix ferme.

—Je le jure.

Un deuxième trait incandescent rejoignit le premier, avant que les deux ne se dissolvent dans un brouillard doré.

—Moi, Harmony Granger, avec pour témoin Remus Lupin scelle ton serment devant la Magie. Le halo lumineux s'évanouit, mais avant qu'il ne se lâchent les mains, Sirius serra presque imperceptiblement les doigts de Severus, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils et un regard soupçonneux de celui-ci.

—Merci ! Murmura-t-il.

Le temps que le jeune sorcier se souvienne de fermer la bouche, Remus avait demandé à Hermione la permission d'utiliser la cheminée pour pouvoir se rendre directement chez les Mc Kinnon, et avait disparu dans un nuage vert, en emmenant son ami avec lui.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	43. Cartes sur table

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Daidaiiro, Jasmineetaladin, Cididy, Maxine3482, LambdaOfTheDead, Steph Rogue, Zeugma, Lupinette, Juliana, SlythenclOw, Alex, darkcorbeau, Emilie09, drou, Fanny, Guest, et Emma.

Comme je vous l'avais dit, ces dernières semaines, j'étais assez coupée du monde, aussi, je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews. Du coup je vous le répète, et surtout à ceux/celles qui n'ont pas eu de message privé : **MERCI** pour vos messages, ça me fait plus de bien que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer.  
Me voici donc de retour, sans que mes problèmes perso et de santé ne soient résolus pour autant, mais en m'étant un peu aéré l'esprit, avant de reprendre le boulot. Je vous avoue que malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je n'ai pas travaillé beaucoup à cette fic durant mon absence. Je ne sais donc pas si je pourrai reprendre, dans l'immédiat, le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop entre deux publications, et promis, à moins de circonstances exceptionnelles que je ne me souhaite pas, je ne vous abandonnerai jamais « en marche ».

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse (une petite motivation supplémentaire est tout ce qui lui suffit, certains jours, pour « relancer la machine » … surtout en ce moment ! )

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Cartes sur table**

 **.**

—Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Hermione se retourna vers Severus, qui avait repris son masque impénétrable.

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

—A Lupin, juste avant qu'ils ne partent, tu lui as murmuré quelque chose, en prenant garde que Black n'entende pas.

—Oh, ça ! Je lui ai juste conseillé de ne jamais discuter de rien de tout ça avec Sirius, même s'ils pensent être seuls. La forme de rat de Pettigrew peut un peu trop lui permettre de passer inaperçu. Je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé pendant le Serment.

—Merde, c'est vrai, j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé non plus, sur le moment ! Mais d'un autre côté, cela peut leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, et leur permettre de s'en méfier. Même si tout compte fait, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il s'agisse bien de lui, cette fois.

—Deux traitres au sein de l'Ordre ? Ce serait une drôle de coïncidence, non ?

—En effet, mais nous ne pouvons écarter aucune hypothèse.

Un léger silence s'installa, bientôt rompu par la jeune femme.

—Ce sort… celui qui a frappé Sirius, il ressemble étrangement au Sectumsempra, non ?

— Pas vraiment, non. Celui-ci provoque des plaies perforantes, et qui, à condition d'arriver à juguler les saignements à temps, peuvent se soigner par les moyens habituels, même si la magie utilisée rend la guérison beaucoup plus longue. C'est le détournement d'un sort de combat parfaitement légal, et couramment utilisé par les Aurors, par exemple. Ce qui fait que les Medicomages ne pensent pas automatiquement à un maléfice. Par contre, si personne ne contre la Magie noire qui y est associée le plus rapidement possible, même si la victime s'en sort, il laisse généralement des séquelles très invalidantes. Les blessures étant fraiches, j'ai pu complètement l'éliminer, et le cabot ne devrait garder que des cicatrices. Sectumsempra lui, ne fait pas proprement dit appel aux Arts noirs… même si j'avoue qu'il n'est pas tout à fait blanc non plus. Il induit des coupures profondes, un peu comme un Diffindo, la grande différence se situant dans le fait qu'elles ne peuvent se refermer qu'avec le contre-sort spécifique.

—Vulnera Sanentur.

—Exactement. Ce qui le rend d'autant plus dangereux que jusqu'à ton arrivée, j'étais le seul à le savoir. Sectumsempra est mon premier, et pour le moment unique, essai de sort offensif, je voulais voir si j'étais capable de composer quelque chose de plus sophistiqué que de simples sorts de lévitation, de bourdonnement d'oreilles, ou de croissance des ongles.

—Pour être efficace, il est efficace ! Confirma Hermione, songeuse, en se souvenant de Draco et de l'oreille de George.

—Tu… tu l'as vu employé sur des êtres humains ?

—Pas toi ?

—Non. Les seuls êtres vivants sur lequel je l'ai testé sont des rats. J'avoue que j'en ai décimé pas mal, avant d'apprendre à en doser la puissance, afin de pouvoir tester le contre-sort.

—Harry l'a découvert sur ton manuel de potions de sixième année. Il a failli tuer Draco Malfoy, la première fois qu'il l'a lancé. Heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps !

—Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment mon livre a bien pu se retrouver entre les mains du fils de Potter !

—Ce n'est que mon opinion, mais je pense que c'est toi qui t'es arrangé pour le lui transmettre indirectement. Tu savais qu'à la fin de l'année tu devrais… tuer Dumbledore, et que tu ne pourrais plus être près de lui pour le protéger. A mon avis, c'était une manière de lui donner, en quelque sorte des armes, pour ce qui allait suivre.

—Si c'est le cas, j'avais dû le surestimer, en pensant qu'il testerait le sort avant de s'en servir. Si je me souviens bien, j'avais aussi écrit 'pour les ennemis', il était évident qu'il n'était pas anodin. Ton Harry a l'air d'avoir été encore plus stupide que son père, Potter est un crétin, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait… Il s'interrompit brusquement en se souvenant de la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques semaines auparavant dans ce même salon. Un James aveuglé par la rage, qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se servir d'un impardonnable, sans aucune raison valable… à quelle extrémité en serait-il arrivé, si Lupin n'était pas intervenu à temps ? « OK, il faut vraiment que je me souvienne de ne jamais sous-évaluer la stupidité d'un Potter, quel qu'il soit ! Il s'approcha de la cheminée. « Il faut prévenir Regulus que Voldemort va bientôt savoir que quelqu'un a informé l'Ordre de l'attaque sur la maison des Evans. Il doit se montrer extrêmement prudent, et travailler à renforcer son Occlumencie.

Ce même après-midi, un hibou de Poudlard apporta les résultats des ASPICs. Hermione avait obtenu des 'Optimal' dans la plupart des matières, et deux 'Effort Exceptionnel', en Botanique et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sa mine dépitée entraina l'un des rares éclats de rire spontanés de Severus.

—Compte tenu du fait que tu as étudié toute seule le programme de septième année, ces résultats sont carrément exceptionnels, surtout sachant que tu n'as pas eu de leçons pratiques en Botanique, et que tu n'as vraiment eu qu'à peu près la valeur d'un trimestre d'entraînement en Défense avec mon grand-père. Constatant qu'elle ne se déridait pas, il la prit entre ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Je suis… Sur son nez. « Extrêmement… Et enfin sur ses lèvres. « Fier de toi, Hermione. Il captura son regard, la réduisant au silence. Elle était maintenant pressée entre le dossier du canapé et lui, ses yeux perdus dans la fièvre qui brûlait les siens. Lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça, elle se laissait aisément noyer dans ces lacs de lave sombre, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Il scella sa bouche avec un nouveau baiser, plus insistant, celui-là. Si elle commençait à se détendre, elle ne pouvait maintenant plus ignorer que ça devenait très rapidement l'inverse pour lui. Une vague de désir la submergea, et oubliant ses 'mauvais' résultats, elle s'y laissa aller sans remords, les rares mots encore échangés se transformèrent rapidement en un concert de gémissements et de soupirs, qui auraient pu faire rougir le vieux sofa, si les objets avaient eu une conscience.

…

Tiberius leva sa flute en direction des jeunes gens.

—Maintenant qu'Harmony a enfin digéré ses deux 'E', commença-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'intéressée, nous pouvons célébrer vos succès à tous les deux. Il est inutile, je pense de vous préciser à quel point je suis fier de vous, mes chers enfants !

Les résultats de Severus étaient tombés le lendemain de ceux d'Hermione. Le jeune homme avait réussi à valider ses deux premières années de Maîtrise avec des notes plus qu'honorables, qui avaient ravi Maître Stoke. Lui-même, en présentant son élève aux examens de deuxième cycle après seulement une année d'études, ne s'était pas attendu à une telle performance. Non seulement il avait réussi, mais il avait en outre obtenu l'un des meilleurs résultats des cinquante dernières années, ce qui le mettait en position, s'il réitérait son tour de force l'année suivante, de devenir très bientôt le plus jeune Maître des Potions depuis cinq siècles. En conséquence, Vitellius était tombé des nues lorsque Severus avait accédé avec une bonne volonté inattendue, à sa demande de ne reprendre leurs cours qu'en septembre.

Ce soir-là, une longue discussion réunit réuni Tiberius, Severus et Hermione dans le jardin d'hiver, jusque tard dans la nuit. Les jeunes gens avaient décidé de ne plus rien cacher au patriarche. Ni de leur histoire, ni de leur mission. Ni de la menace qui pesait désormais sur lui à cause du rôle qu'ils avaient choisi de jouer dans la guerre. Le vieil homme les avait écoutés sans les interrompre, ainsi qu'il le leur avait promis, ne pouvant, malgré le masque impénétrable qu'il affichait, dissimuler sa stupéfaction lorsqu'Hermione avait raconté la mort tragique de son professeur et les circonstances de son retour dans le temps. Le regard qu'il avait alors posé sur son petit-fils avait brièvement reflété un mélange de compassion et de respect, avant de redevenir inexpressif, verrouillé par l'Occlumencie.

Severus, lui, avait délibérément laissé tomber ses boucliers, ne dissimulant rien des sentiments qu'il éprouvait maintenant à l'évocation de son engagement auprès de Voldemort, dans son 'autre vie'. Honte, dégout, regret. Il avait rapporté de Poudlard, lorsqu'il était allé y déposer la coupe dans la salle secrète, le flacon contenant ses souvenirs, mais lorsqu'il avait voulu les lui montrer, son grand-père s'était levé, se détournant d'eux brusquement, en laissant s'installer un silence pesant. Ils avaient redouté ce moment et s'étaient levés à leur tour, indécis. Le jeune homme avait alors dénoué le cordon supportant le sceau des Prince, qu'il portait autour du cou, et l'avait déposé, avec le flacon, sur la table, près des tasses de café maintenant refroidi auxquelles personne n'avait touché.

—Je… je comprendrais très bien que vous désiriez me renier, monsieur, mais avant de partir, j'aimerais que vous sachiez… Que vous compreniez, que…

—Que je comprenne quoi, idiot ? Tiberius s'était retourné. Son visage affichait maintenant une expression bouleversée, et deux sillons encore humides étaient visibles sur ses joues. « Que je comprenne quelle vie était la tienne, à ce moment-là ? Que je comprenne les raisons qui t'ont poussé à devenir… ce que tu es devenu ? Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, Severus, mais j'ai pu juger de l'homme que tu es devenu depuis ma première rencontre avec l'adolescent que tu étais encore il y a un an. Cet homme dont je suis tellement fier de dire 'c'est mon petit-fils' ! Je n'ai pas besoin de voir tes souvenirs. Je sais, Je suis sûr, que cette décision, tu l'as très vite regrettée. Et ce que tu es devenu alors est en grande partie ma responsabilité. Si je ne m'étais pas enfermé dans mon orgueil, si je ne vous avais pas abandonnés, ta mère et toi, si je l'avais obligée à quitter cet homme… Si tu avais eu quelqu'un, une famille, qui te soutienne, qui puisse tenir tête à Dumbledore et botter les fesses des petits cons qui te harcelaient… si j'avais… Il se détourna de nouveau, en portant sa main droite à son visage, avec un grondement de colère et de frustration.

Hermione s'approcha du vieil homme et posa une main sur son bras.

—Ce n'est pas de votre faute, monsieur. Il y a eu… tout un enchaînement de circonstances. Son père, ceux qui le persécutaient, la négligence des professeurs, et puis l'abandon de Lily. Ce n'était pas de votre faute, il aurait pu y avoir mille scénarios différents. Le principal, c'est tout ce qu'il a fait après, et surtout, ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Celui qui m'a envoyé savait qu'il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Parce qu'il savait que même à l'époque où nous vivons actuellement, il ne partageait réellement aucune des convictions des partisans de Voldemort, et qu'il ne les avait rejoints que par colère et par esprit de revanche. Pour se venger de tous les rejets, de tous les abus et de toutes les humiliations qu'il avait eus à subir, sans que personne, jamais, ne daigne ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il vivait. Il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour s'en détourner…

—Qu'il lui fallait juste quelqu'un qui soit là pour lui ! La coupa Tiberius d'une voix sourde. « Et ce quelqu'un, c'est vous qui l'avez été, Harmony, parce que son grand-père n'avait pas su l'être ! Je ne pourrai jamais vous exprimer ma gratitude pour m'avoir rendu mon petit-fils. Et se tournant vers le jeune homme, en désignant la table : « Reprend ça Severus, je n'ai aucune intention de te renier, au contraire, j'aimerais qu'il me soit dès maintenant possible de proclamer au monde mon bonheur d'avoir un petit-fils tel que toi. Je te demande pard…

—Non ! Je vous en prie, monsieur, ne le dites pas ! Il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'ai… le professeur Snape, a commis plus de fautes que bien des hommes en plusieurs vies et si quelqu'un devait implorer un quelconque pardon, ici, ce serait lui, et personne d'autre. Mais Hermione à raison, c'est le présent qui est important. Si celui que j'étais alors a pu nous offrir cette seconde chance, nous ne devons pas la gâcher en regrets inutiles, et essayer de construire un avenir meilleur. Et si une vie gâchée était le prix à payer pour vous rencontrer, Hermione et vous, alors ça en valait largement la peine.

—J'aurais du mal à prétendre le contraire… je te préfère nettement maintenant qu'à cette époque !

La réflexion de la jeune fille réussit à détendre assez l'atmosphère pour que chacun aille se coucher l'esprit un peu plus serein et libéré des secrets qui pesaient sur leurs consciences. Ils avaient pris la bonne décision.

Merlin savait qu'ils avaient appréhendé ce moment, mais dissimuler une partie de la vérité à Tiberius leur était devenu de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ils avaient l'impression de trahir la confiance qu'il avait en eux. De plus, savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls à porter ce fardeau sur les épaules ne rendrait certes pas les choses plus faciles, mais cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Tiberius était quelqu'un de solide, un homme d'expérience, qui avait déjà traversé une guerre, combattu un Mage Noir, et, avantage non négligeable, il avait connu Tom Jedusor.

Hermione posa sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme allongé à son côté, aussi immobile qu'un gisant. Sans un mot, il l'entoura de son bras, la serrant contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas échangé une parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le jardin d'hiver. Severus ne dormait pas, et dans le noir, elle pouvait entendre sa respiration oppressée. Même maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle savait que cette confession avait été une épreuve terrible pour lui. Sa plus grande crainte était de décevoir l'homme qui lui avait non seulement donné un nom et une famille, mais surtout sa confiance, son soutien et son affection, et qui avait réussi à gagner la sienne en retour.

—J'étais sure qu'il ne t'en voudrait pas. Comment pourrait-il t'en vouloir pour une chose que tu n'as pas encore commise, et que tu ne commettras jamais, maintenant ?

Severus ne lui avait rien dit de ses angoisses, mais elle ne s'était pas laissée berner par son visage verrouillé par l'Occlumencie. Ils avaient décidé de parler à Tiberius dès leur retour de chez les Malfoy, et Hermione avait vite compris la peur qui le taraudait à l'idée de perdre ce grand-père qu'il venait de retrouver. Qui l'avait accueilli, qui lui avait ouvert ses bras et sa maison. Cette famille qui lui avait si cruellement manqué la première fois, et à laquelle il commençait tout juste à s'habituer.

—Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, si… il expira brutalement, la poitrine secouée de spasmes, et il referma ses deux bras sur la jeune fille, calant son menton contre sa tête. « Il est… vous êtes, tous les deux, tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Vous êtes ma force. Je… je ne veux pas vous perdre ! Je… je… tu comprends ?

—Je comprends Severus. Et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus, pas plus que lui. Elle ne s'autorisa à fermer les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son compagnon s'apaiser, et sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement sous l'emprise du sommeil. Sa dernière phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, « _je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je … je… tu comprends ?_ » Oh oui, elle comprenait, ou du moins, elle voulait se persuader qu'elle comprenait bien, mais elle savait qu'il y avait bien peu d'espoir pour qu'elle les entende un jour tomber de sa bouche, ces trois petits mots qu'elle espérait tant ! « Je t'aime Severus Snape, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, quoi qu'il arrive ! » murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il soit bien endormi.

Ils passèrent une semaine au manoir, qui fut doté de protections renforcées et placé sous Fidelitas. Peu de personnes connaissaient ou se souvenaient de la résidence des Prince, le seul qui y avait été admis dernièrement était Vitellius et le maître des lieux avait confiance en son vieil ami. Tiberius et Severus se plongeaient régulièrement dans d'obscurs grimoires dont ils avaient interdit l'accès à Hermione. De son côté, la jeune fille avait interrogé Missy sur les relations qu'elle avait pu établir avec Dobby, l'une des composantes de leur plan qu'ils devaient reconnaitre avoir un peu mise de côté, avec tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces derniers jours. Les deux Elfes s'étaient liés d'amitié, et Missy avait bien manœuvré pour lui présenter les avantages qu'il pouvait y avoir à être un Elfe libre. En effet, ce statut n'empêchait pas de servir, ce qui était après tout la raison d'exister des petites créatures, mais on pouvait _choisir son maître_ , et lorsqu'on était assujetti à la Maison des Malfoy, cela voulait dire beaucoup ! Dobby avait agité ses grandes oreilles en regardant craintivement autour de lui, puis avais considéré Missy d'un œil calculateur, avant de disparaître pour répondre à un appel de Bellatrix, au service de laquelle il avait été affecté pour le temps de son séjour chez sa sœur.

 **TBC**

* * *

/*


	44. Prises de conscience

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
darkcorbeau, Constancelcd, LycorisSnape, Juliana, Cididy, Emilie09, Zeugma, Lupinette, Steph Rogue, NaomiKuz, SlythenclOw, Daidaiiro, Jasmineetaladin, Emma, Fanny, et DinaChhaya TalaNokomis

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

Salut ! Un chapitre terminé in-extremis. Dimanche n'est passé que depuis une vingtaine de minutes, alors ça ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Prises de conscience**

 **.**

Poppy Pomfresh tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière elle, l'air anxieux.

—Bien joué monsieur Lupin ! Une chance que vous ayez eu l'idée d'emporter ces potions avec vous. La blessure à la jambe, surtout, aurait pu lui être fatale si vous n'aviez pas réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, et que vous ne lui aviez pas administré le Reconstituant Sanguin. Je pense que chaque membre de l'Ordre devrait toujours avoir ce genre de mini-trousse de premiers secours sur lui, par les temps qui courent.

Sirius avait sombré dans un sommeil profond, assommé par la potion que la Guérisseuse lui avait fait avaler de force, après que Lily lui eut assuré qu'elle resterait avec Marlène pour la soutenir. La jeune femme était effondrée, sa sœur jumelle était morte dans l'échauffourée, et dans la même journée, elle avait aussi failli perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les minutes qui avaient suivi leur arrivée au manoir des McKinnon lui avaient donnée l'impression d'un de ces cauchemars dans lesquels on tourne en rond dans une situation inextricable, et dont on a l'impression qu'on ne pourra jamais sortir. Lorsque Remus et Sirius s'étaient enfin matérialisés à leur tour dans le salon, elle en avait été tellement soulagée, qu'elle avait failli en perdre connaissance.

Appelée d'urgence au manoir, Poppy avait ordonné à Peter Pettigrew de rester à Poudlard, et de la prévenir par Cheminette, au cas où Remus y amènerait directement Sirius, comme il l'avait initialement prévu. Pettigrew avait réussi à devenir Animagus, mais il n'avait jamais pu arriver à produire un Patronus, corporel ou non. Mais elle était bien certaine que si le jeune homme avait encore sa connaissance, il allait exiger que son ami l'emmène plutôt chez sa fiancée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle reposa un regard suspicieux sur le jeune homme endormi. La blessure avait été causée par le sort d'un Mangemort, or, quelque chose l'intriguait. Elle connaissait ce sort, mais elle en connaissait bien aussi, hélas, la variante sombre utilisée par les partisans de Voldemort, qu'elle ne rencontrait que trop souvent depuis le début de la guerre, et qui avait causé tant de pertes dans leurs rangs. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il se faisait que cette fois, elle n'ait détecté sur lui aucune trace de magie noire. A moins que Remus... mais il le lui aurait dit. Elle avait par ailleurs l'impression dérangeante que les deux jeunes gens cachaient quelque chose.

Qui pouvait être assez versé dans les Arts sombres pour avoir soigné le jeune Black ? Etant donné l'endroit où l'attaque s'était produite, un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit… mais jamais celui qui le portait n'aurait accepté d'aider celui qui l'avait harcelé sans relâche, pendant les sept années de sa scolarité. A moins que ce ne soit Lily Evans qui le lui ait expressément demandé… mais Lily n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir véritablement conscience de l'état du jeune homme. Elle était surtout préoccupée par celui de James Potter, lui aussi endormi dans une chambre voisine.

Tout compte fait, c'était assez facile à vérifier, elle n'avait jamais été dupe des rodomontades d'Horace Slughorn, lorsqu'elle le complimentait sur certaines potions particulièrement réussies. Elle savait parfaitement qui les avait réellement brassées, et en reconnaitrait aisément la signature magique, qui lui était devenue plus familière que celle du professeur de potions, ces dernières années. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers le loup-garou.

—Vous reste-t-il de ces potions ?

—… N-non !

L'hésitation, aussi légère qu'elle ait été, ne lui avait pas échappée. Se pourrait-il que Severus Snape ait réellement… mais alors, pourquoi le cacher ? Et soudain, une vague lueur commença à poindre dans son esprit. Comme tout le monde, elle lisait les journaux. Snape frayait ouvertement avec des personnes très proches de Voldemort, et en particulier Lucius Malfoy et le plus jeune des Black. Si ce qu'elle commençait à entrevoir était bien la réalité, alors le jeune homme jouait à un jeu très dangereux ! Poppy Pomfresh avait toujours eu un faible pour le Serpentard, elle avait toujours cru que sous ses airs renfermés et son attirance pour la magie noire, se dissimulait une face cachée qui n'attendait qu'un déclencheur pour se révéler au grand jour. Pendant longtemps, elle avait cru que ce déclencheur s'appellerait Lily Evans, mais les deux dernières années de leur scolarité lui avaient fait perdre cette illusion. Elle en aurait le cœur net ! S'approchant de la table sur laquelle elle avait déposé son matériel, elle s'empara d'une seringue moldue.

—Que faites-vous ?

—Rien de dangereux, rassurez-vous, monsieur Lupin. Juste une prise de sang, afin de vérifier que tout va bien, et qu'il n'a été victime d'aucun maléfice insidieux qui pourrait déclencher une réaction à retardement. Rien d'autre que la routine, hélas, par les temps qui courent.

 **…**

—Lunard, c'est toi ? Quelle heure est-il ?

Le loup-garou se redressa sur le fauteuil où il s'était installé pour veiller son ami. Une unique bougie finissait de se consumer près du livre qu'il avait abandonné sur une chaise, à côté de lui.

—Je suis là. C'est le milieu de la nuit, repose-toi, nous sommes en sécurité.

—Je… Je n'ai pas rêvé, nous étions bien chez…

Remus plaqua silencieusement une main sur la bouche de Sirius, répondant par une grimace à son regard interrogateur.

—Tu n'as pas rêvé, non. Nous étions chez Evans, et tu as été blessé. Pomfresh est passée, il y a quelques heures. Tu vas aussi bien que possible, James récupère du Doloris qu'il a reçu, et Marlène a été mise sous calmants. Elle dort. Lily est avec elle, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller la voir pour le moment, repose-toi. Demain, tu devrais pouvoir te lever et faire quelques pas. Poppy ne m'a pas caché que ce serait long et douloureux, mais tu t'en sors bien, finalement.

—Alors… Merlin ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer…

—Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas imaginer avant d'y avoir été confrontés. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, et que tu écouteras un peu plus mes conseils, maintenant. Je pense que le temps des folies de jeunesses est révolu, et qu'il vaudrait mieux bien réfléchir avant d'agir… ou même de parler, trop impulsivement, désormais. Fais un peu appel au côté Serpentard de ta famille, finalement, il semblerait que certains aspects n'en soient pas si mauvais, si l'on y réfléchit bien.

Avec un rictus douloureux, Sirius se redressa sur un coude, en regardant autour de lui.

—Nous sommes seuls, non ?

—Qui peut vraiment dire qu'il est seul dans le monde où nous vivons, où même certains objets peuvent être dotés d'un semblant de conscience, et où même l'invisibilité n'est pas impossible ? Je ne dis pas que nous ne le sommes pas actuellement, mais il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable, comme disent les Moldus, et s'habituer dès à présent à un surcroit de prudence. Il vaut mieux se faire traiter de paranos que de risquer la vie ou la liberté de nos amis.

—Amis ?

—Amis, famille, alliés… tous ceux qui sont de notre côté.

—Depuis quand est-ce que tu…

—Plus tard, tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer. Et j'avoue que moi non plus, je ne serais pas contre quelques heures de sommeil.

L'Animagus se laissa retomber sur sa couche en soupirant.

—Je suppose que tu as raison… pour le côté Serpentard. Même Dumbledore semble penser qu'il n'a pas que de mauvais aspects. D'ailleurs, on peut parfois se demander si le Choipeaux ne s'est pas trompé en le répartissant à Gryffondor. Il y a des moments, où il est carrément flippant.

—Nous aurons tout le temps de parler de tout ça quand tu iras mieux. En attendant, essaye de dormir ! Les prochains jours risquent d'être difficiles à vivre.

 **…**

James était maintenant tout à fait remis, et avait regagné le manoir des Potter. Seule conséquence positive de l'attaque sur la maison des Evans, ses relations avec Lily s'étaient légèrement améliorées. S'ils n'en étaient pas encore revenus au point où ils étaient auparavant, au moins la jeune fille lui avait-elle pardonné, et il pouvait se montrer raisonnablement optimiste sur le futur de leur relation. Après tout, leurs rapports avaient déjà été bien pires, lorsqu'elle était encore amie avec Snape !

Il esquissa une grimace de dégout, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était pour lui ou pour le Serpentard. Il aurait voulu le chasser de ses pensées, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Même Sirius et Remus avaient condamné son geste, seul Peter gardait une neutralité prudente. Dumbledore lui-même semblait laisser entendre qu'il n'aurait finalement pas basculé vers l'Ombre, comme tout le laissait pressentir encore un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Était-ce une raison pour le défendre ? Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir sans cesse dans sa tête la scène à laquelle Albus l'avait obligé à assister, dans la Pensine.

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il en avait été malade, il avait eu de la peine à se reconnaitre dans cet individu au visage tordu par une haine malsaine. Il avait revécu son plaisir de frapper, de sentir les tissus et les os céder sous ses poings, sous ses bottes. Et puis… et puis il y avait eu le Doloris, et l'homme qui se tordait sur le sol en hurlant, impuissant, à sa merci… et la satisfaction, le sentiment de toute puissance, qu'il en avait alors éprouvés ! Satisfaction maintenant à la mesure de la honte qui l'avait submergé après avoir assisté à la scène de l'extérieur. Cela avait eu l'effet de ce que les Moldus appelaient un électrochoc, sur lui. Merlin ! Ces hurlements hantaient désormais tous ses cauchemars. Snape ou pas, personne ne devrait pouvoir souffrir comme ça. Peut-être pour la première fois, il pensait à Severus comme à un être humain. Comment avait-il pu perdre la tête à ce point ?

Était-il vraiment aussi facile de basculer ?

Il haïssait celui qu'il avait baptisé Servilus, il l'avait toujours haï, mais il ne s'était jamais encore demandé, _vraiment_ demandé _pourquoi_. _'C'est Servilus'_ lui avait toujours semblé une excellente raison jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se cachait derrière cette expression toute faite. Sans vouloir se rendre compte qu'elle ne voulait strictement rien dire, qu'elle était juste ce qu'elle semblait être : une solution de facilité, bien pratique, pour laquelle personne, jamais, ne lui avait demandé d'explications, tant il mettait de conviction dans les sous-entendus qu'elle pouvait impliquer. Surtout s'agissant d'un Serpentard. Du Serpentard le moins populaire de l'école, même au sein de sa propre Maison. Snape le solitaire, l'introverti, toujours le nez plongé dans ses livres, ne répondant aux questions que par monosyllabes. Moqué pour son apparence négligée de sans-le-sou, en si fort contraste avec le raffinement dont faisaient montre la plupart des élégants Sang-pur de son entourage, mais secrètement jalousé, envié pour ses capacités en potion et en sortilèges. C'était tellement pratique d'affirmer que c'était l'étude des Arts noirs qui le rendait si sombre… et peut-être aussi doué ! Mais avait-il, même à 11 ans, jamais exprimé autre chose que cette morosité, cette distance qu'il mettait entre lui et les autres ? Avait-il jamais souri ? Exprimé un quelconque sens de l'humour ? Se serait-il autant acharné sur lui, sans tenir compte de son amitié avec Lily -la seule qui arrivait à le dérider- s'il avait été plus avenant ?

Il ferma les yeux, son esprit retournant huit ans en arrière. La vision de cet enfant chétif et négligé, aux côtés de la fillette resplendissante dont la présence illuminait le wagon, l'avait choqué, dégouté. Elle était si lumineuse, si joyeuse, et lui si sombre et si triste, il avait irrationnellement eu peur que toute cette noirceur ne déteigne sur elle. La pauvreté n'était pas difficile à deviner, il suffisait de jeter un simple coup d'œil à ses vêtements de seconde main et visiblement trop grands pour sa silhouette malingre. La négligence, voire la maltraitance, à sa maigreur, à ses cheveux trop longs, qui pendaient comme un rideau de chaque côté d'un visage d'une pâleur maladive, à son expression toujours sur la défensive, tel un animal sauvage. Et pour couronner le tout, il espérait être réparti à Serpentard… Qui veut être envoyé à Serpentard ?

James Potter, rejeton unique et adoré d'une vieille et riche famille de Sang-pur, avait été dès sa plus tendre enfance contaminé par le virus de la 'Gryffondorite aigue'. Gryffondor représentait la quintessence de toutes les qualités. Pour lui, les Serdaigles étaient des espèces d'extraterrestres, des machines à étudier, les Poufssouffles guère plus que des idiots, et les Serpentards étaient forcément pervertis jusqu'à la moelle depuis le berceau et tout juste bons à rejoindre cette pourriture de leur société qui se faisait appeler Mangemorts. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait su que les membres de la famille de l'autre garçon présent dans le wagon étaient traditionnellement envoyés à Serpentard, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole jusqu'à la fin de la Répartition, malgré le premier élan de sympathie qui l'avait d'abord poussé vers lui.

En Sirius, il avait finalement trouvé son alter-ego. Sang-pur possédant toute l'arrogance d'une grande lignée, ils partageaient le même orgueil des Héritiers, élevés dans le culte du Nom et du Sang, et un mépris sans fond pour tout ce qui leur était inférieur. Et Snape, de toute évidence, ne pouvait que l'être. Mais pour la première fois, il regardait la réalité en face, et il devait reconnaître que le jeune garçon n'avait rien fait pour les provoquer, rien à part être l'ami de la fillette rousse… au-delà de la pauvreté et de l'accent du nord à couper au couteau de Servilus, qui avaient servi de prétexte aux premières 'plaisanteries', se pourrait-il qu'il y ait déjà eu… de la jalousie ?

Il avait été le premier qu'ils avaient harcelé, mais assurément pas le dernier. Après avoir commencé, ils avaient pris goût au sentiment de toute puissance que cela leur apportait. Lorsque leur victime se résignait à leur 'faire allégeance', ils finissaient par la laisser tranquille, se contentant de vérifier de loin en loin qu'ils la tenaient toujours sous leur coupe, mais ils n'avaient aucune pitié pour ceux qui avaient l'audace de leur résister. Et Severus ne leur avait jamais cédé un pouce. Des quatre garçons qui partageaient le même dortoir, Lupin aurait pu être l'une de ces victimes, il en avait le profil parfait. Il avait été leur seule exception, mais il était un Gryffondor, et sauf cas exceptionnel, on ne s'attaquait pas aux membres de sa propre maison, quant à Peter… Peter partageait leur dortoir et sous ses dehors timides s'était révélé d'une rare fourberie, il était plus pratique de l'avoir de leur côté. Peter était un couard, mais il n'était pas totalement dépourvu de qualités avec une baguette entre les mains, il était même assez doué en Métamorphose pour avoir pu devenir Animagus. Face à un ennemi, il fallait le reconnaitre, aussi doué et rusé que le Serpentard, l'avoir de leur côté pouvait faire toute la différence.

En l'obligeant à se plonger dans son propre souvenir, Dumbledore l'avait mis en face de ses responsabilités. Il s'était vu tel qu'il était réellement : un lâche qui se réfugiait derrière de mauvais prétextes pour se donner bonne conscience. Snape était pauvre, laid, et renfermé, il n'avait aucune confiance en soi et aucun talent pour se faire des amis. Méprisé par les Serpentards qui ne voyaient en lui que le rejeton déchu d'une famille que sa mère avait déshonorée, et rejeté par tous les autres, il n'avait eu _que_ Lily. Et James _voulait_ Lily, depuis le début ! Et il n'avait reculé devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. C'était aussi simple que ça, et c'était cette vérité qui lui était soudain sautée à la face.

Renonçant à essayer de dormir, il finit par se dire qu'il n'y aurait pour lui cette nuit ni sommeil, ni paix. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de rendre les heures qui le séparaient de l'aube moins pénibles. Il fit basculer ses jambes par-dessus le rebord du lit. Enfilant sa robe de chambre à la hâte, attachant maladroitement sa ceinture, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il y avait du whisky Purfeu dans le bureau. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il chercherait l'oubli dans l'alcool. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier, et dut soudain s'accrocher à la rampe en haletant, les poumons en feu, une sueur glacée perlant sur le front. C'était la troisième fois que cela lui arrivait depuis qu'il avait reçu la malédiction. Le malaise ne dura qu'un instant, mais ranima un peu plus sa culpabilité latente envers Snape. Il frissonna. Et encore lui, n'avait subi le Doloris que l'espace de deux ou trois secondes, avant que Lily ne détourne l'attention de son agresseur ! Le Serpentard était resté prisonnier de sa baguette durant de longues minutes… que ce serait-il passé si Remus n'était pas arrivé, pour l'arrêter ?

La bouteille roula par terre, finissant de répandre ce qu'il restait de son contenu sur le tapis. Abruti par l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, James renonça à la ramasser et finit de s'allonger sur le divan, il frissonna, ramenant sur lui le plaid qui trainait toujours sur le dossier. Ses certitudes s'effondraient autour de lui comme un château de cartes. Il avait une conscience aigüe de la précarité de sa situation. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près de perdre Lily, et même ses amis les plus proches avaient établi une sorte de distance entre eux et lui. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Demain… demain il y verrait sûrement plus clair.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	45. Sur la corde raide

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Cididy, Jasmineetaladin, Constancelcd, LycorisSnape, Emilie09, LambdaOfTheDead, Juliana, Daidaiiro, Lupinette, Guest, Zeugma, AlouetteL, Steph Rogue, Arwengeld, SlythenclOw, Alex, Fanny, Math'L, Emma, et DinaChhaya TalaNokomis

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Sur la corde raide**

 **.**

 _« Monsieur Severus Snape et Mademoiselle Harmony Granger présentent leurs sincères condoléances à Lady Walpurga Black et à l'Honorable Regulus Black pour la perte cruelle qu'ils ont subie en la personne de leur époux et père Lord Orion Black »_

La mort du patriarche faisait les titres de la Gazette du sorcier depuis plusieurs jours. Ce qui n'aurait dû être que l'habituelle nécrologie du chef de l'une des familles les plus en vues du monde sorcier, Orion ayant succombé à une simple crise cardiaque, s'était transformé, sous la plume de la jeune et ambitieuse Rita Skeeter, nouvellement engagée à la rédaction du journal, en spéculations croustillantes sur l'avenir de ladite famille. En effet, lorsque le fils ainé, Sirius avait quitté la maison, trois ans plus tôt, ses parents avaient proclamé haut et fort à qui voulait les entendre, son bannissement de l'arbre généalogique, mais, négligence ou refus de s'abaisser à des pratiques dignes de Moldus vindicatifs, Orion n'avait jamais fait entériner la chose devant notaire. Peut-être entretenait-il secrètement l'espoir que la crise d'adolescence passée, son rejeton rebelle réintègrerait le berceau familial ? En tout état de cause, Sirius se retrouvait on ne peut plus légalement le nouveau Lord Black, au grand dam d'une Walpurga furieuse. L'ex-Gryffondor se refusait à tout commentaire et la journaliste se répandait en supputations sur les représailles qui ne tarderaient pas à s'abattre sur la veuve et le cadet.

Hermione jeta le journal sur la table.

—Cette femme me fiche de l'urticaire ! Elle est prête à tout pour écrire des articles à sensation. Elle n'a aucun scrupule à écrire des mensonges sur les gens, elle est même très douée pour ça.

—En l'occurrence, il n'y a pas grand-chose de faux dans cet article.

—Sauf que d'après ce que nous a dit Regulus, Sirius a accepté le titre, mais leur a laissé la jouissance de tous les biens et possessions de la famille, à l'exception d'une petite propriété quelque part dans le sud, qu'il s'est réservée.

—Mouais, ça m'a étonné du cabot, d'ailleurs. J'aurais pensé qu'il en aurait profité pour les écraser de sa supériorité. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait quelque chose derrière la tête.

—Bof, moi je trouve que ça ne colle pas mal avec l'anticonformisme du personnage. Il reste libre, tout en ayant une maison à lui et l'avantage supplémentaire, et non négligeable, je te l'accorde, d'un plein accès au coffre des Black. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas outre mesure qu'il n'ait accepté le titre uniquement pour qu'il ne tombe pas entre les pattes de Qui-tu-sais.

—Peut-être. Mais permets-moi de douter du dernier point. Black est un Sang-pur, de plus, en tant que premier-né, il était l'héritier du titre. Et rebelle ou pas, il en a reçu l'éducation. Je ne pense pas que même sans Qui-tu-sais, il l'aurait abandonné à son frère. De plus, cela fait maintenant de lui l'égal de Potter, et les chefs de deux des plus puissantes familles du monde sorcier, dont l'une réputée pour son traditionalisme, qui s'affichent publiquement dans le camp de la Lumière. Politiquement, cela pourrait même faire basculer les choses. Avec les Prewett, les McKinnon, les Weasley, les Londubat ou les Abbot et autres Bones, pour ne citer que les plus puissantes, cela commence à faire beaucoup de grandes familles qui se dressent ouvertement face au Seigneur des ténèbres, et cela peut inciter celles qui ne se sont pas encore déclarées à le faire.

—Et en conséquence, cela les met en danger. Beaucoup d'entre elles seront éradiquées ou très affaiblies d'ici deux ans.

—Malheureusement, oui ! Jusqu'à maintenant, hors quelques échauffourées, Voldemort tentait de jouer presqu'uniquement sur le plan politique. S'il avait pu gagner assez de vieilles familles à sa cause, il aurait pu se faire légalement élire ministre de la Magie. Il aurait alors eu le champ libre pour faire, peu à peu, appliquer ses idées sur la domination des Sang-pur. L'opinion publique est tellement facilement manipulable !

—Comme Hitler lorsqu'il a pris le pouvoir en Allemagne, dans les années 30.

—Exactement. Mais à présent, s'il ne veut pas que ça fasse tache d'huile, il va devoir changer de stratégie et chercher à s'imposer par la terreur, style : 'si vous n'êtes pas avec moi, alors vous êtes contre, et voyez ce qui vous attend !'Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer.

—Si seulement nous pouvions intervenir ! Je ne sais pas, leur donner des indices, leur montrer…

—Nous ne le pouvons pas, et tu le sais très bien. De toute façon, Dumbledore n'est pas bête, et il a tout autant que nous conscience de cela. C'est à eux de prendre des mesures pour leur sécurité. L'attaque de la maison des Evans est déjà une modification au cours des choses. Je doute qu'elle ait eu lieu la première fois, Black n'y aurait pas survécu et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, les McKinnon ont tous étés éliminés le même jour. De plus je pense que tu en aurais entendu parler, ne serait-ce que par Lupin, la mère de ton ami y était après tout. Ses conséquences devraient les faire réfléchir. La seule chose que nous puissions faire, c'est de continuer ce que nous avons commencé, et de tenter de mener notre mission à bien le plus rapidement possible. Il faut éradiquer le mal à sa source, et la racine pourrie de notre époque, c'est Voldemort, comme celle de la génération précédente était Grindenwald.

—Mais même si nous réussissons, tu ne crois pas que d'autres pourraient être tentés de reprendre le flambeau ?

— L'histoire est un éternel recommencement, et il y a toujours quelqu'un, à un moment ou à un autre, pour reprendre le flambeau du mal. Mais dans le cas qui nous occupe, la plupart sont des suiveurs, pas des leaders, et je doute qu'aucun d'entre eux ait les capacités intellectuelles pour aller bien loin sans leur chef. Si nous prenons les deux moins dégénérés, et donc les plus dangereux, Malfoy est ambitieux, mais c'est surtout un opportuniste. Ses convictions ne sont qu'une belle façade : son enthousiasme affiché n'est qu'un leurre pour finaliser au plus vite ses ambitions politiques. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la pureté du sang n'a jamais été la préoccupation première de sa famille. Si cela tourne mal pour Voldemort, il reniera son maître et mettra un peu plus de temps à atteindre son but, c'est tout. Quant à Nott, il est assez intelligent pour virer avec le vent, et assez riche pour faire profil bas sans avoir à s'inquiéter de l'avenir. Ceux qui seront le plus à craindre, si nous réussissons, seront les Lestrange, parce que leur fanatisme à eux, surtout s'agissant de Bellatrix, n'a pas de limites. Les autres se feront prendre à la première tentative d'exaction. D'ailleurs même les Lestrange, ont été arrêtés à ton époque, non ?

—Tu as raison. Et nous devrions avoir encore quelques mois devant nous. Même si tout était loin d'être rose, les choses n'ont vraiment dégénéré et sombré dans la pire des violences qu'à partir de 1980, lorsque Trelawney à énoncé sa prophétie.

—Oui, pour le moment, les changements que ta présence a occasionnés restent à un niveau qui ne peut pas encore réellement affecter le cours des choses. Nous pouvons donc imaginer que l'Histoire va continuer à suivre son cours normal pendant encore quelques temps. A nous de mettre ce temps à profit… même si ça implique que j'aurai peut-être moins de temps à consacrer à mes études.

—Etant donné l'état dans lequel tu te mettais l'année dernière, je serais tentée d'approuver, mais… nous devons changer le moins de choses possible dans nos comportements, on ne sait jamais qui peut…

—Tu soupçonnes Maître Stoke ?

—En réalité, je pense qu'il est loyal, mais au point où nous en sommes, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser parler nos sentiments personnels au détriment de la sécurité. Même ton grand-père en est conscient. Il l'a inclus dans le Fidelitas parce qu'il avait séjourné au manoir l'année dernière, et qu'il aurait pu lui sembler étrange de ne soudainement plus pouvoir y accéder, mais si tu te souviens, il nous a bien précisé, à ce moment-là, qu'il ne fallait éveiller la méfiance de personne. C'est son ami, mais personne n'est à l'abri des sirènes de Voldemort, et je pense que même lui, ne lui dira rien sur ce que nous faisons. En tout cas, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas vraiment sûr de ses convictions. Après tout, ils s'étaient perdus de vue depuis très longtemps…

 **…**

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, en admirant l'aisance avec laquelle Regulus émergeait de la cheminée, éliminant toute trace de suie d'un coup de baguette négligent. Elle ne pouvait jamais emprunter ce moyen de transport sans cracher ses poumons pendant de longues minutes.

Le jeune Sang-pur avait appelé le matin-même afin de leur demander la permission de traverser.

Au travers de ses explications plutôt décousues, ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'il avait réussi à se procurer une bonne copie du médaillon de Serpentard, du moins autant que les anciens documents le permettaient, et ce qu'il comptait en faire.

—J'ai peut-être tort d'être venu... Après tout, Bellatrix m'a dit que vous avez rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, au début de l'été, et que vous lui avez juré allégeance. Je suis peut-être extrêmement naïf et je suis conscient que ça pourrait signer mon arrêt de mort, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir confiance en vous. Et après tout, un peu plus tôt, un peu plus tard… J'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous appeler. J'ai failli… mais Harmony m'avait fait jurer de ne rien entreprendre sans vous en parler, alors…

—Et tu as bien fait ! Rétorqua l'intéressée. « Ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est parfaitement inconsidéré et stupide. Tu y laisseras ta peau, sans pour autant arriver à tes fins. C'est ça que tu veux ? Pense à ta mère, elle vient tout juste de perdre son mari…

—Ma mère se fiche pas mal de moi. Je n'existais à ses yeux qu'en qualité d'Héritier, mais depuis qu'elle a appris que mon père n'avait jamais légalement renié Sirius, elle semble avoir perdu la raison. Lorsqu'elle sort de la léthargie provoquée par les potions calmantes, elle erre dans la maison en insultant et en menaçant tout le monde. Il se tut semblant soudain réaliser quelque chose. « Comment peux-tu savoir…

—Je n'ai aucun secret pour Harmony, intervint Severus. « Je lui ai raconté ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit de ton elfe. Elle a raison, la seule chose que tu récolteras, c'est la mort. Ce que tu veux détruire ne peut l'être par des moyens ordinaires, Kreattur n'y arrivera pas.

Regulus ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

—Comment peux-tu savoir ce que… je n'ai parlé à personne de mes recherches !

—Je le sais. Peu t'importe comment. Et je peux t'affirmer que les seuls moyens existants sont pour le moment hors de notre portée.

—Hors de... _Notre_ portée ? Je ne suis pas venu solliciter ton aide, Severus, c'est à moi seul de régler mes comptes. Je voulais juste tenir ma promesse de ne rien faire sans vous en avertir. Je sais à quoi je m'expose, et je l'ai accepté… Je ne comprends pas !

—Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider à faire quelque chose qui serait contre Ses intérêts, alors que tu viens juste de… ?

—Je… te suis redevable. Tu m'as prévenu, pour Lily.

—Non ! C'est autre chose. Harmony m'avait _déjà_ proposé votre aide, bien avant, à Poudlard, pendant les ASPICs. Je te connais, tu n'as jamais été un fanatique, je sais que ce n'est pas par conviction profonde pour les idées suprématistes des Sang-pur que tu t'es tourné vers Lui. Tu voulais protéger Evans et tu savais que la meilleure manière d'y arriver, était de la mettre indirectement sous Sa protection en te liant à lui. Et maintenant, tu veux protéger Harmony… et aussi à cause de ton père. Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider, alors que ce que je m'apprête à faire non seulement va à l'encontre de Ses intérêts, mais a aussi de fortes chances de couter la vie à ceux qui y seront mêlés ?

—D'accord ! Sembla capituler le jeune potioniste. « Tu es mon ami, Regulus. Celui qui as fait en sorte que je ne sois plus seulement 'ce fils de Sang-de-bourbe' aux yeux des autres Serpentards. Celui qui a permis que les Sang-pur m'acceptent enfin, qu'ils ne me considèrent plus comme un rebut de notre société, uniquement utile lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire leurs devoirs en échange d'un peu de considération.

—Lucius avait déjà fait ça !

—Mais après son départ, tout aurait recommencé. Tu as permis que cela perdure. J'ai une dette envers toi.

Regulus secoua la tête, un air peiné sur le visage.

—C'en est peut-être une partie, mais ce n'est pas toute l'explication. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Severus. Et je suppose que tu as raison. Ma vie entière est basée sur le mensonge. D'abord à mes parents, à qui j'ai fait croire que je pouvais remplacer Sirius, et surtout à moi-même en me persuadant que je le détestais, et que je pouvais être son parfait contraire. S'il savait à quel point je l'ai envié d'avoir osé se révolter et partir, même si sur le moment je l'ai haï pour ça. A quel point je regrette de… Mais j'ai ouvert les yeux, maintenant. J'étais arrivé à me convaincre que j'étais vraiment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me demande Kreattur, et que je comprenne enfin qu'il fait tout ça pour lui, uniquement pour lui, et qu'il ne se soucie pas plus de l'avenir, du confort et encore moins des attentes, de ses partisans que des grains de poussière sur son chemin. Il se sert de l'idéologie des Sang-pur pour atteindre son but, et il n'hésitera pas à les sacrifier si ça peut servir ses desseins. De plus… sous prétexte de nous aguerrir, il nous torture sans raison de plus en plus souvent, et certains, qui avaient osé élever des objections, ne sont jamais revenus de convocations personnelles ou de missions spéciales. Disparus sans laisser de traces.

—Tu te trompes, Reg, j'ai au contraire de bonnes raisons de penser que je peux te faire confiance. En partie parce qu'il me suffirait de montrer le souvenir de cette conversation au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour te perdre, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons, que je ne peux pas te dévoiler. Harmony et moi ne te laisserons jamais tomber, mais tu dois nous promettre une chose : renonce à ce projet, du moins pour le moment, et en dehors de cette maison, efforce-toi de rester pour tous le parfait petit Mangemort obéissant et soumis à son maître. Même si quelqu'un faisait des allusions pour te tester. Même quelqu'un dont tu serais certain qu'il n'a rien à voir avec l'Ombre. Ton frère, par exemple.

—Mon frère ? Qu'est-ce que Sirius peut bien avoir à faire dans tout ça ?

—Le moins possible, j'espère, mais sait-on jamais, lui et ses amis sont de notoriété publique des opposants affichés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne doute pas de quelque chose à ton sujet, depuis l'attaque chez les Evans. Continue à donner le change Regulus, et nous réfléchirons ensemble à trouver une alternative à ce que tu avais décidé de faire. A tant que faire de prendre le risque de mourir, autant que ce soit pour un résultat qui en vaille la peine.

—Tu joues à un jeu dangereux Severus.

Severus haussa les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension profonde maintenant affiché sur ses traits.

—Un jeu ? Quel jeu ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'empêche ni d'avoir une vie privée, ni d'aider ses amis, que je sache.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	46. Puzzle

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Cididy, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Alindorie, Emilie09, Juliana, vsutter1506, Jasmineetaladin, Zeugma, Steph Rogue, Daidaiiro, Lupinette, SlythenclOw, Alex, Fanny, et Emma

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

Bonjour, un nouveau chapitre tout frais ! Comme son titre l'indique, c'est une série de petites scènes, mais qui contiennent chacune des choses qui finiront par « s'emboiter » par la suite.

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Puzzle**

 **.**

Lucius referma d'un geste brusque le livre qu'il essayait de lire depuis plus d'une heure, et dont il n'avait pas tourné une seule page. Il n'aurait pu en citer ni le titre, ni le sujet, ni un seul des mots qui dansaient devant ses yeux dans un parfait flou artistique. Il l'avait saisi au hasard dans la bibliothèque, après le départ de Narcissa, afin d'essayer de tromper le temps, et depuis qu'il s'était assis dans son fauteuil, ses yeux glissaient sur les caractères imprimés sans même les voir. Il poussa un soupir agacé. Le sentimentalisme n'était pas une chose sensée exister chez les Malfoy.

Jetant négligemment l'ouvrage vénérable sur le sofa, comme s'il s'était agi d'un vulgaire… quel était ce terme déjà… 'livre de poche' moldu, quelle horreur ! Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre, ses yeux gris errant distraitement sur le parc impeccablement entretenu par les Elfes jardiniers. Il aurait dû l'accompagner. Il aurait dû envoyer voler à tous les vents les traditions idiotes qui voulaient que ce genre de choses se passent exclusivement entre femmes. Il était autant concerné qu'elle, que diable ! Pourquoi une quelconque matrone, fût-elle Medicomage confirmée, devrait-elle savoir avant lui ? Depuis le soir, deux jours auparavant, ou sa femme lui avait murmuré ses soupçons au creux de l'oreille, il ne tenait plus en place. Malgré tous ses arguments et ses menaces, il n'avait pu obtenir un rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste qu'aujourd'hui. Pas que la chose soit au jour près, mais depuis six ans qu'ils attendaient cette nouvelle… il soupira encore une fois. Putain de traditions, au moins, les Moldus ne s'embarrassaient-ils plus de ça, de nos jours !

A l'automne, avait dit Severus. On allait entrer dans les premiers jours d'octobre, la potion du jeune homme avait apparemment tenu ses promesses.

Pourvu que Narcissa lui apporte la confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis quelques jours ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait refusé d'obtempérer lorsque son père l'avait adjuré de renier Narcissa, sous le prétexte que la lignée issue de Cygnus devait être stérile, Bellatrix n'ayant elle non plus pas été capable de donner un enfant à Rodolphus Lestrange. En bon Sang-pur, le patriarche avait pourtant négligé leur autre sœur, Andromeda, qui, en raison de sa mésalliance avec un Sang-de-bourbe, avait été rayé de l'arbre généalogique. Pourtant, Lucius savait par Narcissa, qui, il ne désirait pas savoir comment, avait réussi à se tenir discrètement au courant de la vie de sa sœur, qu'Andromeda était enceinte lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de chez ses parents, et qu'elle avait mis au monde une petite fille six ans auparavant, à l'époque de leur propre mariage.

Lucius n'était pas un imbécile borné, il ne s'était jamais laisser aveugler par les œillères discriminatoires que se mettaient les autres Sang-pur. Il connaissait les risques d'une trop grande consanguinité, il en constatait tous les jours les effets sur de nombreux membres de l'entourage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Folie, dégénérescence, stérilité… les Malfoy avaient réussi à passer au travers des mailles en concluant régulièrement, au fil des siècles, des alliances avec des Sang-mêlé qui avaient apporté un peu de variété dans les gènes de la famille. Ce qui n'était hélas pas le cas des Black. Mais la naissance de la petite Nymphadora, quelques mois après le mariage de ses parents, avait prouvé, s'il l'avait fallu, que les filles Black étaient parfaitement capables d'avoir des enfants, et lui avait donné le courage de s'opposer plus fermement à Abraxas. Il aimait Narcissa. Contrairement aux usages, leur union avait été un mariage d'amour, et il n'aurait jamais accepté de se séparer d'elle, même si elle ne lui avait pas donné d'héritier, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était soulagé, et qu'il espérait fébrilement qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Le 'pop' du Transplanage le fit sursauter, il se détourna de la fenêtre, son regard plongeant immédiatement dans les yeux de sa femme. L'étincelle qu'il y décela, ainsi que le franc sourire qui illuminait le visage toujours si lisse de Narcissa déclencha en lui une vague de magie brute qui fit trembler les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, projetant une partie des livres sur le sol. Heureusement que les quelques bibelots précieux qui s'étaient aussi envolés au travers de la pièce étaient protégés magiquement par des sorts anti-casse !

Il se précipita vers elle, et pendant un instant, le froid Lucius Malfoy oublia sa condition de Lord dédaigneux, pour faire tourbillonner son épouse entre ses bras, avant de la reposer au sol et de s'emparer de ses lèvres avec fièvre. Il allait être père, et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il aurait un fils ! L'aîné des Malfoy n'était-il pas toujours un garçon ? Reprenant sa contenance et son air hautain, il appela : « Dobby ! » L'Elfe apparut aussitôt.

—Le maître a appelé Dobby ?

—Oui. Va dire à Kyta de nous servir le thé dans le petit salon, ensuite, remets de l'ordre ici. Nous ne voulons plus être dérangés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

 **…**

Missy se serait-elle mise à parler toute seule ? Intriguée, Hermione poussa la porte de la cuisine, pour y découvrir non pas un Elfe, mais deux. Bien entendu, Racon et Nela avaient la permission de rendre visite à leur fille quand ils le souhaitaient, et inversement, mais ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

—Dobby ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La petite créature se précipita la tête la première contre le coin de la table, avant qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher.

—Dobby est un mauvais Elfe, Dobby est parti de chez ses maîtres sans avertir personne, et Dobby a surpris miss Harmony !

Hermione eu le temps de l'attraper par les épaules avant qu'il ne se donne un nouveau coup.

—Assez, Dobby ! Ecoute-moi ! Tout d'abord, je t'interdis de te faire du mal tant que tu es dans cette maison, et tu n'es pas un mauvais Elfe.

—Dobby aurait dû demander à Cendroc, qui aurait demandé à maître Lucius s'il pouvait venir voir Missy.

—Eh bien en ce qui me concerne, je considère que tu n'as rien fait de mal, et comme tu es chez moi, ici, c'est mon avis qui prévaut. Tant que personne n'est au courant que tu es venu, il n'y a aucune raison que tu te punisses, ni ici, ni au manoir Malfoy, compris ? Ce que Cendroc et Lucius ignorent, ne peut pas les déranger.

Dobby considérait maintenant Hermione d'un air aussi dubitatif que calculateur. Techniquement parlant, ils étaient en fait chez Severus Snape, mais lors de leur visite au manoir, miss Harmony lui avait été désignée comme sa compagne, et donc la maîtresse de son foyer. Le raisonnement était donc acceptable.

—Maître Lucius et Maîtresse Narcissa ont demandé qu'on ne les dérange pas, et Dobby devait ranger la bibliothèque. Mais Dobby a fait vite, et Cendroc ne l'a pas appelé à la cuisine.

Hermione mis de côté les quelques scrupules qu'elle avait à exploiter ainsi le sens de la logique bien particulier des Elfes, mais elle surenchérit :

—Tu vois, Lucius t'a donné un ordre que tu as exécuté, et si Cendroc t'appelle tu Transplaneras d'ici et ils n'en sauront jamais rien ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu n'as commis aucune faute. Et tu peux venir voir Missy autant que tu le désires, à condition qu'elle soit d'accord, bien entendu.

 **…**

Severus s'efforça d'empêcher ses pensées de dériver. S'obligeant à se concentrer sur le grimoire et les parchemins qui étaient étalés sur son bureau. Bref il essaya de réintégrer la peau du scientifique froid, distant et consciencieux qu'il avait été pendant l'année précédente, ne se concentrant que sur le but à atteindre. Depuis qu'Hermione lui avait révélé qu'il avait réussi à obtenir sa Maîtrise en à peine deux ans, il était obsédé par cette idée, cet objectif. Il s'était noyé littéralement dans le travail, oublieux de tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais quelque chose avait changé, et il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder en permanence une concentration optimale.

Après que Lily l'ait abandonné, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se laisser aller à éprouver quoi que ce soit pour personne. En le quittant, c'était comme si elle l'avait abandonné à la mort, prisonnier d'un insondable enfer de reproches. Maintenant, il s'apercevait que sa vie n'était alors qu'un mensonge. La distance qu'il mettait entre lui et les autres lui servait de protection. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, et pour cela, avait-il cru, il suffisait de se libérer de ces entraves et de ces faiblesses qui empoisonnent l'existence, que l'on appelle sentiments. Il suffisait d'ignorer ceux qui le rejetaient, bien à l'abri derrière ses boucliers d'Occlumencie. Il ne réalisait pas à quel point il se mentait à lui-même, et ce rappel des règles spécieuses qui avaient gouverné sa conduite l'obligeait maintenant à regarder la vérité en face.

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait, volontairement ou non, exclu que les sentiments positifs de son esprit. Mais il avait laissé la peur le dominer. La peur et la haine. Et cette peur d'être rejeté, autant sinon plus que sa haine envers son père, les Maraudeurs, et tous ceux qui les soutenaient, avait presque fini par le pousser directement dans les bras de Voldemort. Il frissonna au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine… Et puis Hermione était arrivée. Elle l'avait tiré de l'abîme. Elle lui avait fait redécouvrir la chaleur de l'amitié qu'il croyait à jamais enfuie avec Lily, une complicité qui avait peu à peu évolué vers autre chose. Cette chose qu'il avait voulu bannir et à laquelle il avait fini par succomber de nouveau. Elle avait donné un autre sens à sa vie. Elle avait ranimé son cœur inerte. Et pourtant… pourtant les semaines, les mois avaient passé sans qu'il lui ait avoué combien il l'aimait. Il ne se sentait vraiment vivant qu'en sa présence, sa simple vue, sa simple pensée, transportaient son cœur de bonheur, et pourtant les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, il ne parvenait pas à les prononcer.

Il appuya ses coudes sur la table, se massant l'arête du nez, seul mouvement dont il fût capable, fixant sans les voir les documents étalés devant lui. Trop de nuits sans sommeil. Cela lui brouillait les idées et le rendait beaucoup trop sentimental. Depuis quand n'était-il pas retourné à Spinner's End ? Les jours, les semaines se fondaient en un tourbillon flou, qui dansait autour de lui. Il chercha sa baguette dans le fouillis de papiers, et lança un Tempus. Il contempla, éberlué, la date qui s'affichait devant ses yeux fatigués, non, on ne pouvait pas déjà être en octobre ! Et soudain, il se vit tel qu'il était réellement : un lâche qui se réfugiait dans le travail pour s'étourdir afin de ne pas courir le risque d'être vulnérable.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés, trop épuisé pour se traîner jusqu'à son lit. Qu'avait dit Maître Stokes, un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il avait manqué, pour sa plus grande honte, de faire exploser un chaudron pour la première fois de sa vie ? Qu'il était 'dispensé' de travaux pratiques tant qu'il n'aurait pas dormi assez pour éviter de confondre la poudre de corne de Grapcorne fraiche et séchée, et peu importait si les deux étaient absolument identiques à l'aspect, et les flacons non étiquetés. Un Maître des potions devait pouvoir immédiatement les identifier à la différence de densité, au poids et à l'odeur… ce qui ne lui posait d'ailleurs habituellement aucun problème, s'était-il abstenu de préciser devant l'air catastrophé de son élève. « Je refuse de continuer à vous enseigner tant que vous serez dans cet état, Severus. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir avant au moins trois jours. Je jugerai alors si vous êtes apte à continuer votre formation, ou si je dois demander votre grand-père de vous séquestrer jusqu'à ce que vous vous montriez raisonnable. »

Il avait perdu la maîtrise de son corps. Ses yeux se fermèrent de leur propre volonté. Dormir semblait finalement une bonne idée, après tout.

 **…**

Le bruit caractéristique du Transplanage résonna dans la maison encore endormie. L'ombre noire se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers l'escalier qu'elle gravit silencieusement dans l'obscurité. Sur le palier de l'étage, l'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, les sourcils froncés. Son intrusion semblait être passé inaperçue des habitants. Il eut à peine le temps de pousser précautionneusement la porte de l'une des deux chambres, avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur, une baguette qui ne tremblait pas enfoncée dans le cou.

—Je me rends, et je te donne un O en Défense ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les mains.

—La corruption ne marchera pas avec moi ! Ça t'aurait fatigué de t'annoncer ?

—Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, et il n'y a que nous et mon grand-père, qui puissions directement Transplaner à l'intérieur.

—Ce n'est pas une raison. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, que nous affrontons… tu aurais aussi bien pu te faire…

—Stupéfixer ? Je te connais, Hermione, jamais tu ne tuerais personne de sang-froid surtout sans savoir à qui tu as à faire.

—Oh je savais parfaitement à qui j'avais affaire, j'ai ajouté des sorts de détection d'empreinte magique sur toutes les portes. Et Tiberius ou Missy ne seraient jamais permis d'entrer dans ma chambre sans frapper. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que toi, crois-moi, tu t'en serais aperçu sans peine !

—Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée d'aussi bonne heure, capitula le jeune homme.

—Et moi je suis désolée d'avoir dû attendre un mois entier sans même une lettre, pour savoir que tu étais encore vivant !

Il se renfrogna, son sentiment de culpabilité se muant en agressivité.

—Si j'étais mort, Maître Stoke t'en aurait avertie, je suppose. Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton hautain qui échoua à déstabiliser la jeune femme.

—Mais il m'a avertie ! Il m'a avertie que si jamais tu montrais le bout de ton nez, je m'arrange pour ne te laisser repartir que lorsque tu auras récupéré ta cervelle. Elle le toisa de haut en bas. « Je suppose qu'il entendait par là lorsque tu ne ressembleras plus à un Inferius. Quand as-tu mangé et dormi pour la dernière fois ?

Severus tenta de se composer un air de dignité offensée qui aurait été plus convaincant s'il avait été un peu moins squelettique et si les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux n'avaient pas été aussi prononcés.

—J'ai dormi quelques heures avant de venir. Et j'ai mangé…

—Oui ?

—Je…

—… ne sais pas ! Triompha-t-elle.

—Je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer, abdiqua le jeune homme, « et je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles. Je… j'avais perdu la notion du temps.

—Idiot ! Expira-t-elle en se jetant contre lui afin de le serrer enfin entre ses bras. « Idiot !

—Idiot ! Approuva-t-il en reposant son front contre le sien, reprenant son souffle après le baiser passionné qu'ils venaient d'échanger. « Le roi des idiots, je suis d'accord. Confirma-t-il contre son cou en glissant des mains fébriles mains sous le T-shirt ample de sa compagne.

—Tu es fatigué, fit-elle semblant de protester tout en appréciant l'érection impressionnante qui se profilait déjà au travers de son pantalon.

—Ne t'ai-je pas précisé que j'avais dormi quelques heures ? La fit-il taire en s'emparant de nouveau de sa bouche, tout en la poussant vers le lit. « Et j'ai faim ! Termina-t-il sans avoir besoin de préciser de quoi, la main d'Hermione s'affairant d'ailleurs déjà à libérer la bête affamée.

Hermione luttait depuis dix bonnes minutes pour ne pas pouffer de rire devant l'air menaçant de Missy, qui, les poings sur les hanches, obligeait Severus à ingurgiter un petit-déjeuner pantagruélique. Et les coups d'œil suppliants que ce dernier jetait dans sa direction n'étaient pas faits pour améliorer pas les choses. Il fut sauvé par le 'tac tac' caractéristique du bec d'un hibou contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Il posa le toast qu'il tenait à la main et repoussa la n'ième assiette de bacon, que l'Elfe disposaient à la chaîne devant lui. Le grand-duc que Missy venait de faire entrer se chargea de finir son repas, aussitôt qu'il eut détaché la missive de la patte qu'il lui tendait. Il fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait Lucius ? Il était pourtant entendu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui laisserait terminer ses études en paix !

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	47. Coup de poker

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Cididy, Emilie09, Jasmineetaladin, Lupinette, Juliana, Zeugma, Daidaiiro, SlythenclOw, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Lilibelluleblue, Steph Rogue, Alex, Marie, AlouetteL, et Emma

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **Enjoy & Review !**

* * *

 **Coup de poker**

 **.**

—Amis ? Il a vraiment écrit _amis_ ? Un déjeuner sans protocole, dimanche, juste nous quatre, entre… amis ?

—C'est ce qu'il dit, en effet.

— Depuis quand faisons-nous partie du gratin au point que les Malfoy nous considèrent comme des _amis_ ? Nous ne les avons fréquentés que deux fois, jamais de façon informelle, et toujours dans l'optique de ta future intégration parmi les partisans de Voldemort. Pourquoi un Sang-pur comme Lucius risquerait-il de se déconsidérer auprès de sa caste en… Oh ! Bien sûr…

—Tu peux préciser ?

—Narcissa… ta potion ! Oui, c'est sûrement ça !

Après un instant de réflexion, Severus se passa une main sur le front, en acquiesçant :

—C'est tellement… insignifiant, à côté de tout le reste, que j'en étais presque arrivé à occulter cette histoire de potion de fertilité… en tout cas, il vaudrait mieux, que ce soit en effet ça, et pas quelque chose lié à Qui-tu-sais.

—C'est peut-être insignifiant pour toi, mais pour eux, je pense que c'est au contraire de la plus haute importance. Et tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? Si tu as réussi à lui donner un hériter, Lucius va avoir une dette envers toi, et pas une petite !

—Ne nous emballons pas… et en l'occurrence, c'est plutôt Narcissa qui aura réussi… railla le jeune homme. Et ma potion n'y est peut-être pour rien après tout !

—Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, on ne le saura jamais, mais de toute façon, une potion de fertilité ne peut pas avoir fait empirer les choses. De plus, personne ne pourra nier qu'elle n'est tombée enceinte qu'après l'avoir prise, alors que cela faisant plusieurs années qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne change rien au fait que Lucius t'en devra une, et dans notre position, ce genre de chose n'est pas négligeable.

—Quoi qu'il en soit, au cas où seule la nature serait responsable, il faudra que j'en profite pour penser à glisser aux heureux futurs parents que cette potion améliorée ne comporte aucun risque que si elle est prise pendant quelques mois seulement, et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne retentent pas le coup avant quelques années.

—De plus, cela pourrait constituer une belle occasion de… J'allais justement t'en parler. Il y a quelques jours, Dobby est venu rendre visite à Missy, et il lui a rapporté une curieuse anecdote, au sujet d'un livre de la bibliothèque des Malfoy…

 **…**

A la fin du repas, Narcissa, victime d'un léger malaise, certainement dû à sa grossesse s'était excusée, déclarant qu'elle allait s'étendre quelques instants au calme, dans sa chambre. A Hermione qui lui avait demandé si elle désirait sa compagnie, elle avait opposé un sourire un peu gêné en déclarant qu'elle préférait rester seule, et les rejoindrait le plus rapidement possible.

Pendant que Lucius et Severus s'attardaient autour d'un deuxième café, la jeune fille en avait profité pour demander au maître de maison si elle pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à sa bibliothèque, s'attirant un regard ironique de son compagnon.

—De plus, je ne voudrais pas me montrer indiscrète… vous avez sûrement à discuter de choses qui ne me concernent pas, et auxquelles je ne voudrais de toute façon pas être mêlée plus que nécessaire. Ajouta-t-elle d'un air entendu, en réprimant un frisson.

Lucius hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire, mais le souvenir de la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques mois plus tôt dans cette même maison, était présente à leur esprit à tous. Il pouvait comprendre qu'Hermione, n'ait pas plus que Narcissa envie, même sans parler d'y être confrontée, de discuter du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

—Si vous n'étiez pas venue en Angleterre, Severus serait certainement resté célibataire à vie ! Fit mine de plaisanter le Mangemort en adressant un clin d'œil complice à l'intéressé, sans toutefois nier l'assertion d'Hermione. « Merlin… vous devez bien être la seule femme au monde à partager son obsession pour les livres. Poursuivit-il en souriant.

—Tu veux rire ? Elle est bien pire que moi ! Si je te disais qu'elle a presque fait une dépression pour deux malheureux 'E' à ses ASPICs !

—Dit celui qui a lui-même moissonné les 'O', et se tue au travail depuis la rentrée ! Ironisa Hermione en lui renvoyant une petite grimace sous l'air indulgent et légèrement amusé de leur hôte.

—Bien entendu, permission accordée avec plaisir Hermione, nous vous y rejoindrons dans un moment, nous avons effectivement encore à discuter de certaines choses. Lorsque Cissy nous rejoindra, je lui indiquerai où vous trouver. Je vous conseille toutefois d'éviter les ouvrages qui se trouvent à gauche de la cheminée. Je suis certain que Severus n'approuverait pas plus votre choix, que je ne cautionnerais non plus le fait que Narcissa s'y intéresse. Ce sont principalement des ouvrages de collection, que j'évite moi-même d'ouvrir trop souvent. Pour ne rien vous cacher, certains sont aussi dangereux que fragiles.

—Bien entendu, et je vous remercie de me prévenir. Mais pour le peu que j'en ai aperçu lors de notre dernière visite, le reste devrait suffire à mon bonheur.

Hermione disparut par la double porte de communication entre les deux pièces, qu'elle prit bien soin de refermer derrière elle, avant de se diriger rapidement vers le rayon à gauche de la cheminée. Elle n'avait effectivement aucune intention de toucher aux livres qui y étaient rangés, mais elle avait vu le Journal de Jedusor, avant de retourner dans le passé, et avait bien l'intention de repérer l'endroit où il était rangé. 'La meilleure façon de cacher quelque chose est encore de… ne pas le cacher', murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle se souvenait de la conversation qu'elle et Severus avaient eu, quelques jours plus tôt.

— _Tu en es sûre ?_

— _Oui, je l'ai vu. Je l'ai tenu entre mes mains, après qu'Harry l'ait retrouvé. Je suis certaine que c'est lui ! Quoi d'autre qu'un morceau de Qui-tu-sais pourrait repousser une créature qu'il considère comme particulièrement inférieure et impure ? Moi aussi, à l'époque, j'ai ressenti un sentiment de dégoût lorsque je l'ai touché._

— _Exposé à la vue de tous ! C'est… brillant, je dois l'admettre. Qui irait se douter de quoi que ce soit ? Et si quelqu'un le prenait par hasard, en cherchant de la lecture, il le remettrait en place aussitôt, en voyant qu'il s'agit d'un journal intime de qualité inférieure, qui plus est d'origine moldue… et surtout vierge : aucune valeur, et aucun potin à récolter._

Elle tourna vivement la tête lorsqu'à son nom prononcé à mi-voix, un Elfe se matérialisa non loin d'elle.

—Miss Harmony a appelé Dobby ? Oh ! Miss Harmony ne devrait pas trop s'approcher de ce rayonnage, miss !

—Pourquoi ? Répondit-elle en feignant l'étonnement. Elle ne voulait pas trahir les confidences de Missy.

Dobby jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

—Dobby a rangé la bibliothèque l'autre jour.

—Oui, je me souviens, tu me l'as dit lorsque tu es venu voir Missy.

—Dobby a l'habitude de ranger les grimoires de Maître Lucius, Dobby connait ce que les sorciers appellent la magie noire, mais les livres ne sont dangereux que lorsqu'on les lit, d'habitude.

—Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

L'Elfe se tordit les mains, visiblement en proie à un dilemme.

—Dobby ne sait pas s'il peut… mais le maître n'a rien dit à Dobby, et miss Harmony est gentille avec Dobby… Missy dit que Dobby peut faire confiance à miss Harmony.

Hermione soupira discrètement, mais laissa parler l'Elfe sans le couper. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente obligé de se punir. Elle s'était demandée comment elle pourrait aborder la question avec lui, lorsque Missy lui avait relaté leur conversation, et elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre dans un si bel élan.

« Il y a un livre… Dobby n'a pas pu le prendre dans ses mains. Il brûlait la peau de Dobby. Pourtant, lorsque Dobby a essayé de le ramasser, par terre, il était ouvert, et il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur les pages. Dobby n'a pu ranger ce livre qu'en le faisant léviter, il avait l'impression que le livre ne voulait pas que Dobby le touche.

—Oh ! C'est… étonnant ! Et… tu pourrais me le montrer, ce livre ?

—Dobby pourrait, mais Dobby ne veut pas mettre miss Harmony en danger.

—Je n'ai aucune intention de le toucher non plus, tu peux me croire. Je suis juste curieuse, je me contenterai de le regarder de loin… Oh, et… peux-tu m'apporter un café, s'il te plait ?

Lorsque les deux hommes firent leur entrée dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent Hermione confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, occupée à feuilleter avec dévotion un ancien traité de Métamorphose, une tasse de café à moitié bue posée à portée de main. A leur entrée, elle prit un air légèrement contrit.

—Je me suis permise de demander une tasse de café à vos Elfes.

—Mais vous avez bien fait, rétorqua Lucius tout en regardant autour de lui, avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune femme.

—Narcissa n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

—Non, je suppose qu'elle est toujours en train de se reposer.

—Ses malaises ne durent jamais aussi longtemps d'habitude, reprit l'aristocrate, l'inquiétude transparaissant maintenant nettement dans son ton. Me permettez-vous de vous abandonner quelques minutes afin d'aller m'enquérir en personne de son état ?

—Il n'y a rien de plus naturel, renchérit Severus. N'hésite pas à me faire appeler en cas de problème. Je ne suis pas Guérisseur, mais de par ma formation j'ai quelques notions de base… et les potions de soins ne me sont pas tout à fait étrangères.

—Je te remercie, mais j'espère qu'elle s'est juste endormie. Excusez-moi !

Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Severus se tourna vers Hermione.

—Alors ?

—Il est bien là, en haut, sur l'avant-dernière étagère.

—Tu n'y a pas touché, j'espère ?

—Non… tu as vu ma taille ? Mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvait le faire sans risque. Je l'ai manipulé moi-même et vu plusieurs personnes le faire sans aucun problème. Il ne devient dangereux que lorsqu'on écrit dedans. Qu'as-tu donné à Narcissa ?

—Oh trois fois rien, un léger vomitif couplé à une potion de sommeil. Elle devrait se réveiller en pleine forme, d'ici quelques minutes, maintenant. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, fit-il en enfilant un gant, avant d'attraper le volume que la jeune fille lui désignait, sur l'une des étagères les plus hautes.

 **…**

—C'était moins une, on l'a échappé belle !

Ils venaient de rentrer, après un petit détour par la salle secrète de Poudlard, où le Journal avait rejoint les trois autres Horcruxes.

—Oui, heureusement que Narcissa était avec lui, ce qui l'a empêché d'approfondir les choses. Mais après tout, qu'aurait-il pu me reprocher ? Personne n'est censé savoir ce que cache cette partie de la bibliothèque, et je ne faisais qu'examiner le dos livres, sans y toucher. Curiosité bien naturelle pour qui s'intéresse aux Arts Noirs. Ces étagères recèlent effectivement des ouvrages rares et introuvables de nos jours.

—J'ai vu son regard, dès qu'il est entré. Il a tout de suite vérifié que le Journal était toujours là. Je suis prête à parier que la première chose qu'il ait faite, après notre départ, a été de vérifier son intégrité.

—On ne peut pas distinguer la copie de l'original, lorsqu'elle est effectuée avec un Geminio. Seuls les sorts associés à l'objet ne sont pas reproduits. Mais comme dans le cas de la coupe qu'il a confiée à Bellatrix, je ne pense ni que Voldemort ait mis Lucius dans la confidence de sa véritable nature… ni que celui-ci ait cherché à en savoir plus. Ils craignent trop leur maître pour prendre le risque de le mécontenter en outrepassant ses ordres.

—Qu'as-tu utilisé cette fois, pour qu'on y distingue une signature de Magie noire ?

—Rien de bien dangereux, dans ce cas précis. Une variante, un peu plus agressive, du sort que Qui-tu-sais avait placé sur la bague des Gaunt. En fait ce sort est classé parmi les Arts sombres uniquement parce qu'il est généralement associé à un objet empoisonné ou maudit. Plus l'objet en question est touché, plus il induit le désir obsessionnel de le manipuler encore plus. Etant donné que la copie est inoffensive, même s'il tombait entre des mains innocentes, il ne déclencherait rien de plus qu'une espèce de TOC. Je pense qu'il avait employé l'autre, pour la bague parce qu'il voulait que la malédiction se déclenche uniquement si on la _passait_ au doigt, tout en pouvant la manipuler lui-même sans risque.

—Il ne reste plus que le médaillon de Serpentard, souffla Hermione. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons pu tous les récupérer aussi simplement !

—Ta connaissance du futur nous a tout de même un peu aidés, ironisa Severus. La dernière étape sera la plus difficile. Il va falloir en planifier le moment et l'organisation dans le moindre détail. Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons détruire tous les Horcruxes d'un coup, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si Voldemort s'en apercevra. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait décider d'en créer de nouveaux, dont tu ignorerais tout…

—Si les évènements suivent leur cours, nous avons deux ans devant nous, avant Halloween de 1981. Même si j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à attendre tout ce temps pour nous débarrasser de ce cauchemar. Mais tu as raison, nous devons prendre tout le temps qu'il faudra et prendre en compte tous les paramètres. Tu repars quand pour Cambridge ?

—Je suis sûr que Maître Stokes ne se formalisera pas trop si tu estimes que je n'aurai pas récupéré ma cervelle avant mercredi. Nous pourrions en profiter pour faire un saut au manoir pour saluer mon grand-père, et je Transplanerai jeudi matin.

—Ça me va, je vais immédiatement lui envoyer un mot, pour le prévenir. Et si un autre hibou vient nous déranger pour nous inviter à des mondanités, je le plume et j'en fais un rôti !

Lorsqu'Hermione revint dans le salon, après avoir confié son message à Hermod, Severus avait entassé les coussins, devant la cheminée. L'électricité était éteinte, et la pièce n'était éclairée que par la lueur dansante des flammes. Il tendit la main vers elle, et elle le rejoignit sur le tapis. Deux verres de vin des Elfes étaient posés sur les pierres, à côté de l'âtre.

—Nous fêtons quelque chose ?

—Avons-nous déjà besoin de prétextes ?

—J'espère que nous n'en aurons jamais besoin. Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant juste avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses lèvres.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	48. Noël amer

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Cididy, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, LycorisSnape, Emilie09, SlythenclOw, Daidaiiro, Juliana, Zeugma, Fanny, Steph Rogue, darkcorbeau, Navyhere, Alex et Emma

 **A tou(te)s, je renouvelle mes excuses pour vous avoir répondu aussi tard.**

J'en profite également pour remercier aussi ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur l'OS "Sherlock" d'Halloween "Le loup garou de Londres" dans le recueil "221B"

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **Enjoy &… Review !**

* * *

 **Noël amer**

 **.**

La fine pellicule de givre qui tapissait la rue crissait sous ses pas. Severus prit soudain conscience qu'il n'aurait pas dû distinguer aussi bien ce genre de son. Les quelques chalands qu'il croisait ou dépassait déambulaient telles des ombres silencieuses. Personne ne s'interpelait d'un trottoir à l'autre, aucun éclat de rire, aucun bruit de discussion animée. Les gens se parlaient à mi-voix, en jetant des regards circonspects autour d'eux, comme si tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde. Après les attaques des derniers mois, le début de l'hiver avait été calme, mais l'heure était à la méfiance. On était bien loin de l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait habituellement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il manquait d'expérience sur la question, mais la grande rue commerçante était bien moins animée, supposait-il, qu'elle aurait dû l'être à cette période de l'année. Certes, elle l'était plus que l'année précédente, où le gel avait confiné les humains qui n'avaient aucune obligation urgente, à l'intérieur de leurs maisons bien chauffées, et Severus n'avait auparavant jamais eu l'occasion de venir y faire de quelconques achats pour Noël, mais la plupart des passants avaient l'air pressés, et impatients d'avoir terminé leurs emplettes. On ne voyait presque aucun enfant, et personne ne s'attardait bien longtemps devant les vitrines magiques. L'ambiance qui y régnait était plus lourde que festive, malgré les illuminations.

Les températures, bien qu'étant un peu plus clémentes que l'année précédente, étaient largement inférieures à ce qu'elles auraient dû, et Severus s'était empressé d'accepter l'offre de son grand-père d'héberger Hermione au manoir jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver, comme l'année précédente. Elle et Missy y séjournaient depuis Halloween, et il s'apprêtait à les y rejoindre pour les vacances de Noël. Depuis octobre, il essayait, chaque semaine, de rentrer passer le dimanche avec la jeune femme. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé, mais il voyait qu'elle en était heureuse. Et tout compte fait, il avait fini par constater qu'une pause dans la semaine lui éclaircissait l'esprit, et que chaque lundi voyait finalement, presque miraculeusement, la résolution des difficultés du programme sur lesquelles plus il s'acharnait à coup d'heures de veille et plus elles lui paraissaient opaques.

Il marchait d'un pas vif, la tête baissée afin de se protéger de l'air coupant. Il avait rabattu le capuchon de sa cape d'hiver, et une épaisse écharpe de laine, tricotée par Hermione, était nouée autour de son cou et du bas de son visage. Un dernier arrêt chez Fleury&Botts, et il aurait bien mérité un café brûlant au Chaudron baveur, avant de rentrer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit percuter le couple qui arrivait en sens inverse. Il s'écarta en marmonnant une vague excuse, et allait poursuivre son chemin, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Il leva les yeux, et, d'un seul mouvement du poignet, et sa baguette vint se loger entre ses doigts. L'homme recula d'un pas, et leva les deux mains, paumes en avant en signe de non-agressivité, pendant que la femme serrait sa manche un peu plus fort.

—Tu n'as rien à craindre Severus ! S'exclama Lily en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

—Je n'ai pas peur, mais j'ai retenu la leçon. D'après mon expérience, ancienne et récente, les preux Gryffondors attaquent toujours soit en bande, soit en traîtres. Ou sont les autres ?

—Il n'y a personne d'autre, et nous étions loin de nous douter que nous allions te rencontrer, aujourd'hui.

—Sinon Potter aurait amené du renfort ? Ironisa le jeune homme, la bouche tordue en un pli amer. « Je constate que vous vous êtes réconciliés… tu pardonnes plus facilement les actes que les mots. Termina-il sans pouvoir dissimuler totalement la note de tristesse dans sa voix. « Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps pour les courtoisies d'usage, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… Remettant sa baguette en place, dans l'étui dissimulé dans sa manche, il fit mine de reprendre son chemin.

—Snape !

Severus s'arrêta net, les doigts déjà refermés sur le manche du bâton d'ébène qu'il venait de ranger, se forçant à ne pas se retourner. James ne prendrait pas le risque de l'attaquer par derrière en public, et Lily ne le laisserait de toute façon pas faire… du moins il osait l'espérer.

« Je… je suis désolé… _vraiment_ !

Les épaules de Severus s'étaient brusquement raidies. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à _ça_. Hermione aurait su, elle ! Lily avait de nouveau posé une main sur son avant-bras.

—S'il te plait !

Il se retourna lentement, au moment où James, le visage déformé par un rictus de souffrance, commençait à haleter, une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Si Lily et lui ne s'étaient précipités pour le soutenir, il se serait effondré en pleine rue. Lily répondit par un haussement d'épaules à son regard interrogateur.

—Ça lui arrive, de temps en temps, depuis qu'il a reçu le Doloris qui m'était destiné.

—Un Doloris ? Severus considérait maintenant sa némésis d'un air préoccupé. « Ce n'est pas une séquelle du Doloris, émit-il pensivement. « C'est autre chose ! Tu es certaine qu'il n'a rien reçu d'autre ? Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Potter reprenait son souffle, appuyé sur l'épaule de Lily. La crise n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Mais la douleur dans sa poitrine était à chaque fois un peu plus vive.

—Je… je ne me souviens pas bien. Ça s'est passé tellement vite ! Il y a eu une attaque, il y a quelques mois. Un Mangemort à lancé un Doloris sur moi, James s'est interposé, mais j'ai bloqué son second sort. Il a ricoché sur mon bouclier vers un autre assaillant, et je… je crois qu'il en est mort. C'était juste un peu avant que les Aurors n'arrivent… c'est tellement confus. Mais James n'a été touché que par le Doloris, et depuis, il ne s'est rien passé qui pourrait expliquer…

—Est-ce que tu accepterais de me… il jeta un regard à Potter, qui peinait à récupérer, avant de terminer, en baissant la voix de façon à ce qu'elle seule entende : « montrer ? Lily était l'une des deux seules personnes à savoir qu'il était capable de pratiquer la Legilimencie. Elle accepta d'un léger hochement de tête, lui offrant son regard.

 _« Endoloris ! » James se jeta devant Lily, et retomba au sol en se contorsionnant et en hurlant de douleur. La jeune femme, lança un bouclier pour bloquer le sort vicieux qui filait droit vers elle et son ex-fiancé. Le maléfice ricocha, et rebondit sur un deuxième Mangemort, qui s'effondra avec un râle affreux, se tordant sur le sol en labourant sa poitrine de ses ongles, non sans avoir effleuré Potter au passage… Le Mangemort avait arraché son masque dans son agonie, et une mousse rosâtre apparaissait à ses commissures. Les râles se transformèrent bientôt en un horrible crépitement et après une ultime convulsion, l'homme retomba, immobile. Son visage contracté reflétait une souffrance et une terreur absolues, il s'était senti mourir._

Severus ferma les yeux, coupant le contact visuel, il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Très peu de maléfices avaient cette nuance particulière de pourpre, et la façon dont était mort le Mangemort atteint par le sort de son complice ne laissait aucune place au doute : Pulmosiccum ! Une horreur absolue, qui provoquait la mort en plus ou moins de temps suivant son intensité, en desséchant, au sens littéral, les poumons. Il avait dû ressentir la moindre de ses alvéoles se vider, et se ratatiner comme des raisins secs. Même si Potter n'avait été que légèrement effleuré, le maléfice n'avait aucune parade. Il se répandrait lentement, mais inexorablement dans son organisme. Dans six mois au plus, il serait mort. Il détourna le regard, pendant que les yeux de Lily s'agrandissaient d'effroi sous l'effet d'une brusque compréhension. Il haïssait Potter, mais il n'avait jamais désiré sa mort. Surtout sachant le mal qu'elle ferait à Lily.

—Je… je dois vraiment y aller !

Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ait pu faire deux pas, et le força à se retourner. Derrière elle, Potter le regardait d'un air grave, mais sans animosité. Le Gryffondor était peut-être stupide, mais il était loin d'être idiot. Il avait vu l'effroi et la gêne dans le regard de Severus, juste avant qu'il ne se détourne, et c'est lui qui posa la question qui allait sceller son sort.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Severus croisa un instant son regard, au fond duquel brillait une lueur d'angoisse, mais aussi de résignation. Peut-être était-il déjà arrivé tout seul à la conclusion qui s'imposait. Effectivement, ce genre de symptôme n'avait jamais figuré parmi les effets secondaires du Doloris, et il était difficile de croire qu'il n'avait pas cherché à se renseigner. Mais il était peu probable qu'il soit arrivé seul au bon diagnostic, et il allait lui enlever tout espoir de survie. Il n'y avait aucune bonne façon de le dire. Il expira lentement, mais chercher à retarder l'inévitable ne pourrait rien changer à la réalité.

—Pulmosiccum ! Lâcha-t-il brutalement. Je suis désolé. Il… il n'y a ni contre-sort ni remède, ni parade d'aucune sorte, et il est impossible de freiner sa progression… Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Et il l'était vraiment.

Le Gryffondor affronta le verdict avec un courage qui le surprit. C'est à peine si sa voix flancha légèrement sur sa question suivante. Lily s'accrochait à lui avec une force désespérée, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur ses joues.

—Combien de temps ?

—Je… c'est… difficile à dire…

— _Combien_ ? Insista James, presque menaçant.

—Il m'est impossible de le savoir précisément, mais je dirais… pas plus de six mois ! Et il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir éprouver autant de peine à annoncer ça à Potter. « Mais je… peut-être que je me trompe, se reprit-il en voyant Lily sur le point de flancher. « Tu devrais… peut-être que Dumbledore… mais il _savait_ qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, et il était bien peu probable que même le vieux sorcier puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

 **…**

Hermione reposa son livre sur ses genoux et sourit en portant les doigts de sa main gauche à son annulaire droit. Bien loin de ses sujets d'études habituels, le recueil était intitulé 'Langage et symbolique des fleurs et autres végétaux'. Elle appuya sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

— _Je suis désolé._

— _De quoi ?_

— _D'avoir été tellement pris par mon travail que j'ai pu laisser passer la date de ton anniversaire sans même penser à t'envoyer un mot._

— _Mon anniv… oh ! Elle avait éclaté de rire, en prenant conscience qu'il était passé de deux bonnes semaines, sans qu'elle non plus, y ait pensé. « C'est vrai ! Figure-toi que je n'avais pas réalisé non plus !_

— _Et pourtant, vingt ans, ça se fête, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Il avait pris sa main entre les siennes, lui arrachant un léger hoquet, lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qu'il était en train de faire._

— _Severus ! Je ne…_

— _Shttt !_

 _Il avait porté la main à ses lèvres, embrassant sa paume et son poignet avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres._

— _Bon anniversaire ! Avait-il murmuré, mêlant son souffle au sien._

 _Bouche bée, et des larmes d'émotion qu'elle avait bien de la peine à retenir au bord des paupières, elle avait alors découvert, à son doigt, une délicate bague en argent où une tige de lierre s'enroulait autour d'une gracieuse arabesque rappelant un serpent lové*_

Severus lui avait donné la bague la nuit où il était arrivé. Il avait peut-être loupé la date, mais il l'avait dans sa poche en arrivant, et l'emballage fripé montrait qu'il y séjournait depuis quelques temps déjà. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait tout de même pensé, et le geste la touchait bien plus que le présent. Quoi que…

— _Quelle jolie bague ! S'était exclamé Narcissa. « Severus ? Avait-elle ajouté avec un clin d'œil complice, provoquant un rosissement involontaire des joues d'Hermione._

— _Elle est bien modeste comparé à ce que vous avez l'habitude de voir, mais je ne m'en séparerais pas pour tout l'or du monde !_

— _Elle est certes modeste, mais sa symbolique est lourde de sens, surtout venant de Severus. Reprenez-moi si je me trompe, mais je ne le pense pas homme à exprimer ses sentiments à tous les vents._

 _La jeune fille avait souri._

— _Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Je n'ai que quelques notions sur le langage des fleurs, mais le lierre symbolise l'attachement, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _C'est exact. Dans le langage des fleurs, sa devise est 'Je meurs où je m'attache', et il symbolise un attachement éternel..._

Hermione s'était promis d'approfondir sa connaissance d'une chose qu'elle avait jusqu'alors jugée assez futile pour ne la survoler que superficiellement, mais à laquelle, manifestement, son compagnon avait un jour daigné s'intéresser. Et à raison, tout compte fait. Mais à y bien penser, Severus laissait rarement les choses au hasard… cette connaissance pourrait effectivement s'avérer utile. En y réfléchissant, certaines informations ne pourraient-elles pas être transmises au travers d'un bouquet, d'un objet, ou d'un livre de botanique… voire d'une simple allusion en apparence anodine, surtout venant de, ou s'adressant à un Potioniste. Un souvenir était remonté à sa mémoire avec une précision chirurgicale : _«_ _Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?_ » La voix de Severus résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Elle n'avait été ni agressive, ni dédaigneuse, lorsqu'il avait posé cette question. Harry n'était pas censé connaître la réponse à son premier cours de potions, bien entendu. Son professeur avait-il voulu lui transmettre un message, même en sachant qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais ? Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie pour l'armoise, mais l'asphodèle, elle en était presque sûre, avait un rapport avec la mort. Connaissant maintenant leur relation passée, avait-il voulu lui exprimer, à haute voix, son regret pour la mort de Lily, sans que personne ne puisse saisir l'allusion ? Son cœur se serra à l'idée de la solitude, de la douleur et de la culpabilité qui devaient alors être les siens, tout en étant obligé d'opposer au monde un dehors froid, lisse et indifférent, afin de préserver une 'couverture' qu'il savait devoir redevenir nécessaire dans les années à venir.

« Severus ! » Cet homme, même à vingt ans et sans avoir connu toutes les épreuves par lesquelles il était passé dans son 'autre vie', n'avait décidément pas fini de l'étonner ! Et elle se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à reconsidérer aussi les actions de son ancien professeur, découvrant à quel point il avait pu se montrer protecteur envers Harry, et par extension Ron et elle-même, tout en laissant croire à tous qu'il les détestait et les méprisait. Il était véritablement devenu un maître absolu du double-jeu, pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à berner Voldemort jusqu'au bout !

Elle sourit aux flammes qui dansaient dans la grande cheminée du salon, tout en laissant ses doigts courir dans la fourrure de Fluffy, qui était venu se blottir à sa place préférée, sur son épaule. Son regard dériva vers la pendule magique, dont l'aiguille marquée Severus indiquait 'en chemin'. Il serait bientôt là, il n'avait pas pu venir, le dimanche précédent, et même si elle ne le disait pas, leurs séparations lui étaient chaque fois un peu plus pénibles. Elle avait été un peu étonnée de découvrir cet artéfact dans le manoir des Prince, et cela l'avait confortée dans son opinion que malgré tout ce qui avait pu diviser cette famille, Tiberius avait toujours gardé un œil sur sa fille et son petit-fils. Une nouvelle aiguille s'y était ajoutée, depuis son dernier séjour. Une aiguille portant son prénom. Elle n'avait pas osé demander au maitre des lieux si c'était lui qui l'avait ajoutée, ou si la pendule se… mettait à jour, en quelque sorte, automatiquement, en fonction des liens qui reliaient les membres de la famille.

Le bruit du Transplanage la fit se précipiter dans le hall d'entrée, où elle trouva Severus en train de se débarrasser de sa cape, après avoir jeté ses gants et son écharpe sur un chiffonnier et confié les paquets qu'il venait de tirer de sa poche à Missy, après leur avoir rendu leur taille réelle. Lorsqu'il se tourna enfin vers elle, un frisson glacé parcourut son échine, à la vue de la gravité de son expression, puis il tendit ses bras, et elle se précipita dans la chaleur de son étreinte, sans pouvoir réfréner un bizarre serrement de cœur.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	49. All I want for Christmas

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
darkcorbeau, Cididy, Zeugma, LycorisSnape, vsutter1506, Constancelcd, Emilie09, Juliana, Daidaiiro, drou, SlythenclOw, Adyan, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, Emma, Lupinette, Jasmineetaladin, AlouetteL, Fanny, Steph Rogue, et Alex et Math'L

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **N/A :** Un peu de guimauve à la fin, ce doit être l'esprit de Noël qui souffle, et puis quelques fois, ça fait du bien! Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas en abuser non plus xD

 **Enjoy &… Review !**

* * *

 **All I want for Christmas**

 **.**

L'arrivée de Severus au manoir pour les vacances de Noël avait été considérablement assombrie par les évènements de l'après-midi, dont il venait de leur faire le récit, pendant le dîner.

Hermione écarquillait des yeux horrifiés, les deux mains pressées sur sa bouche.

—Tu en es certain ? Tiberius arborait un masque soucieux.

—A quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent, oui. Bien entendu, je ne l'ai jamais vu moi-même et je n'en connais que les descriptions, mais tout correspond bien. La couleur… les symptômes…

—Ce maléfice est une pure horreur, il faut vraiment une bonne dose de sadisme pour l'employer, alors qu'un bon Avada donne le même résultat, plus rapidement et sans souffrance inutile. Je ne l'ai personnellement jamais vu de mes yeux non plus, mais je me souviens d'une rumeur… ce devait être en 1944, peu avant la chute de Grindelwald. Le bruit commençait à se répandre qu'un groupe de jeunes sorciers fanatiques, qui se donnaient le nom de 'Chevaliers de Walpurgis', luttaient pour la propagation de ses idéaux au Royaume Uni. Que Tom Jedusor, tout juste sorti de Poudlard, soit à leur tête, n'était pas un bien grand secret, mais ce qui choquait le plus l'opinion était la propension de l'un de ses membres, nommé Rosier, à user et abuser du Pulmosiccum contre les nés moldus. On racontait que même parmi les siens, il avait fini par être plus ou moins ostracisé, cette pratique ne contribuant pas à leur popularité, même parmi leurs sympathisants. Malheureusement, personne n'a hélas jamais pu en apporter de preuve irréfutable, et ni lui ni les autres n'ont jamais été pris sur le fait. Ils ont provisoirement cessé leurs exactions à la chute de Grindelwald, et ont tenté de se faire oublier en s'achetant officiellement des conduites plus ou moins respectables… jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent sur le devant de la scène sous le nom de Mangemorts.

—Un Rosier, Evan, était à Poudlard, dans la promotion de Lucius Malfoy.

—Son fils, très certainement. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était marié sur le tard.

—Tu es sur qu'il n'y a aucun remède ? Implora Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

—Pas que je sache, non.

—C'est affreux. J'ai beau ne pas aimer James, je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

—Moi aussi, crois-moi. Et je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir dire ça un jour ! J'espère qu'il suivra mon conseil et ira parler à Dumbledore. Même si je doute que même lui, puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Un silence épais s'installa pendant quelques minutes, qu'aucun n'osait rompre. Ce fut Hermione qui le brisa la première.

—Que va-t-il arriver ? Si James et Lily… Harry pourrait ne jamais naître.

—Au risque de paraître cynique, ils ont l'air d'être redevenus en excellents termes, et ce sort ne rend ni impuissant, ni stérile ! Et même si c'était le cas, et à condition, bien entendu, que nous arrivions à détruire Qui-tu-sais, je ne pense pas que pour l'histoire avec un grand H, cela ferait une grande différence. D'un geste de la main, il interrompit la jeune femme, qui, le regard indigné, ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre. « Avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux, mes sentiments n'entrent nullement en compte. Ce je veux dire, c'est juste que, dans le sens où ton ami n'était aussi important pour le monde magique que dans le cadre de la prophétie, si celle-ci devient caduque, l'existence de Harry Potter n'est plus aussi cruciale. Cela dit, rien ne dit qu'il n'est pas déjà en route sans qu'ils le sachent. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était né à la fin de juillet, ce qui nous donne une date de conception fin octobre ou début novembre. Lily peut très bien ne pas encore avoir de certitude absolue, si ses cycles féminins se situent en fin de mois. Mais il est également vrai que si Potter meurt avant la naissance de son fils, cela peut changer radicalement le cours des événements, si nous échouons à accomplir notre tâche.

—Je ne peux pas croire que… Hermione triturait sa serviette sans s'en rendre compte. « Personne n'a jamais essayé de trouver… je ne sais pas… un contre sort… Une potion… quelque chose ? Severus, tu…

—Ne me prête pas des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas, Hermione. Je ne suis qu'un apprenti potioniste. De plus expérimentés ont déjà dû se pencher sur le problème. S'ils n'ont pas trouvé…

—Tu es devenu, à vingt ans à peine, non seulement le plus jeune, mais le meilleur, et cela même tes pires détracteurs te le concédaient, Maître des Potions du Royaume Uni ! Et tu ne peux nier que tu es également très versé en sortilèges… même les plus sombres.

—Ce sort compte parmi les plus noirs qui existent, Harmony, intervint Tiberius, « et Severus à raison, il n'a aucune parade et à ma connaissance, jamais personne n'a réussi à découvrir quoi que ce soit pour le contrer. Dans la magie comme dans la nature, nous devons accepter qu'il existe hélas des choses contre lesquelles nous sommes impuissants.

Severus s'était tu et son regard avait pris une fixité songeuse, pendant ce court échange.

—Peut-être… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. « Peut-être… oui, cela ne le guérirait pas, bien sûr, mais ça pourrait… voyons… bourrache, Molène, sang de Dragon… aider à atténuer la souffrance, et peut-être… oui, hysope également, et aussi racine d'osha et de Mandragore… en le couplant à un sort de confinement, cela pourrait retarder… Ses yeux étaient fixés sur une chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Il était clairement passé en mode 'chercheur'. On pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau s'affairer. Tout en marmonnant, il s'était levé et dirigé vers le jardin d'hiver, où le bureau d'Hermione était toujours en place depuis l'année précédente, et il griffonnait maintenant fébrilement des équations mêlant Runes et Arithmancie, sur un bout de papier.

Oui, à moins d'un miracle, son ennemi était condamné. Aussi sûrement que s'il avait avalé une fiole entière de poison mortel sans antidote, et rien ni personne n'y pouvait rien. Et cette nouvelle, étrangement, le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. La malédiction allait s'étendre inexorablement, et peu à peu détruire les poumons du jeune homme, qui finirait par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Un schéma commençait à prendre forme dans sa tête, s'il réussissait, à l'aide de la potion qu'il commençait déjà à imaginer, et grâce à sa connaissance de la magie noire, il ne pourrait certes pas sauver Potter, mais il pourrait peut-être ralentir un peu le processus, et, surtout, faire en sorte qu'il soit moins douloureux.

Ce rebondissement tendait à prouver que leurs actions, aussi discrètes qu'elles aient été. Ils n'avaient, après tout, fait que changer les Horcruxes de place, réconcilié Lily et Severus, et provisoirement éloigné Régulus de la caverne maudite. Avaient déjà commencé à bouleverser le cours des choses. Les Potter n'étaient certes peut-être plus destinés à mourir à Godric's Hollow, mais pour James, ça n'avait plus aucune importance. En serait-il de même pour Lily ? Pour Regulus ? Ne pourraient-ils vraiment sauver personne ? Il refusait de l'envisager, et pourtant, depuis qu'il avait quitté les deux jeunes gens sur le Chemin de Traverse, une angoisse sourde s'était emparée de lui. Si jusqu'à présent la menace n'avait guère été que fantomatique, elle venait de s'incarner de la façon la plus brutale qui soit.

La voix de son aîné l'arracha à ses pensées.

—De la poudre de pieuvre, aussi, pour en renforcer les propriétés et la corne de Licorne est toujours efficace contre la magie noire… Tiberius se prenait lui-aussi au jeu. « Fais une liste de tout ce à quoi tu penses, sans lésiner ni regarder au prix, nous ferons le tri par la suite. Il regardait Severus avec le regard indulgent du grand-père qui vient d'offrir à son petit-fils le kit de chimiste dont il rêvait pour Noël. « Mais je mets des conditions : je veux participer aux recherches, et tu n'y passes pas plus de quatre heures par jour. Je refuse que tu mettes ta santé et ton couple en danger pour Potter, après tout ce qu'il t'a fait endurer.

—Il est hors de question que je n'y participe pas aussi. Intervint Hermione. « Je ne suis certainement pas aussi douée que vous deux, mais je peux au moins préparer proprement les ingrédients.

—Bien entendu, ma chère. Tiberius se retourna vers le jeune sorcier : « Je suppose que tu vas vouloir utiliser une potion générique pour les poumons, comme base. Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut pour commencer dans le laboratoire. Tu pourras t'y mettre dès demain, et pendant ce temps, je ferai un saut chez mon fournisseur personnel. Il a des contacts sur les marchés parallèles, et il pourra me procurer les ingrédients les plus rares plus rapidement. Son regard pétillait, il était visiblement aussi excité que son petit-fils. Après un moment, il ajouta : « je suis fier de toi, Severus.

—Ne vous méprenez pas, Monsieur, je ne fais pas ça par altruisme, mais pour le chalenge. Le sort de Potter, en soi, m'est indifférent. Se défendit le jeune homme avec une dureté qui aurait pu être plus crédible s'il avait mis un peu plus de conviction dans son ton, et un peu moins de feu dans ses actes précédents.

—Pour le chalenge… et pour Lily, intervint Hermione, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, avec, malgré elle, un pincement au cœur. « Mais ne te dévalorises pas, Severus, je suis bien sûre que même sans ça tu aurais cherché une solution.

—Ne me prête pas des intentions plus louables qu'elles ne sont, Hermione, je ne suis pas un saint. Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais souhaité la mort de Potter, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, mais je te le répète, au risque de te choquer, je me fiche qu'il vive où qu'il meure. Ce que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les conditions dans lesquelles ça va se passer. C'est la souffrance inutile. Rien ne justifie la barbarie.

Et cette fois, cela sonnait beaucoup plus juste.

 **…**

Hermione trainait dans la salle de bains, espérant, sans trop y croire, que Severus se soit endormi lorsqu'elle se déciderait à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle revint enfin dans la chambre, la pièce n'était vaguement éclairée que par les dernières flammes du feu qui mourrait lentement dans la cheminée. Elle rejoignit silencieusement le lit, et se glissa entre les draps le plus discrètement possible. La boule qui obstruait sa gorge depuis que Severus leur avait fait le récit de sa rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse n'avait fait que grossir au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Elle bloquait maintenant sa gorge, telle une poire d'angoisse. Elle n'avait qu'un désir : se blottir au plus près de lui, sentir ses bras autour d'elle, chauds et rassurants, mais elle craignait d'éclater en sanglots au moindre mot.

Qu'ils réussissent ou pas à faire quelque chose pour soulager James, dans quelques mois, Lily serait libre, et alors… alors qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? La jalousie, le monstre aux yeux verts… aux yeux verts comme ceux de Lily, lui tordait les entrailles. Certes, Severus avait refusé de céder à ses avances, l'été précédent, mais à ce moment-là, il y avait encore James, et il était assez lucide pour comprendre qu'elle reviendrait toujours vers lui. Mais bientôt… bientôt… un spasme lui déchira la poitrine, et elle étouffa un soupir qui ressemblait à une plainte.

Elle se raidit en sentant son compagnon bouger à côté d'elle, et elle perçut le creusement du matelas, alors qu'il devait se soulever sur un coude. La main de Severus effleura son épaule, lui arrachant un frisson, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur son maxillaire. « Non ! » Murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Elle se figea, la respiration coupée par l'appréhension. Doucement, il la fit pivoter sur le dos. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme dans ses yeux, et soudain, elle fut happée dans leur océan d'obsidienne, mais au lieu de sentir son esprit s'insinuer en elle, elle se retrouva au milieu d'un cocon de tendresse, et elle sentit physiquement l'aura protectrice qui émanait de lui. L'intensité de son regard avait quelque chose de désespéré. Tristesse… reproche ? Qui lui fit mal.

—Non ! Répéta-t-il.

—Je…

—As-tu réellement aussi peu confiance en moi ? Je croyais… je pensais que tu comprendrais… je… je suis désolé, Hermione, les mots… _Ces_ mots… c'était tellement… j'ai essayé, mais je n'y arrivais pas, alors…

—J'ai… Oh, Severus, j'ai tellement espéré avoir bien compris. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui je ne sais plus. Et j'ai… j'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur !

Ces mot… ils avaient effrayé la seule à qui il les avait jamais dits à un tel point, qu'elle avait saisi le premier prétexte pour le rejeter. Elle comprenait sa crainte. Prendre le risque de les prononcer de nouveau, c'était prendre le risque d'être de nouveau repoussé. Ou pire, peut-être n'avait-il jamais cessé d'aimer Lily.

« Tu… reprit-elle, la voix brisée, refusant de céder aux larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières. « Tu _l'aimes_ , et dans quelques mois…

—Je l'aime, oui. Je l'aime comme on aime une amie, je l'aime comme on aime une sœur. Et dans quelques mois, rien n'aura changé. Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de prétendre qu'il en a toujours été ainsi. Cet été, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, pendant un moment, j'ai été pétrifié de joie. Mais lorsqu'elle m'a embrassé, je n'ai rien ressenti. Rien ! Le bonheur que je croyais éprouver s'était évanoui d'un coup. Et j'ai… j'ai enfin compris ce que je me cachais à moi-même depuis plusieurs mois. Ce n'est pas à cause de Potter que je l'ai repoussée, non, c'est à cause de… _toi_ ! Et ça, ça ne changera pas. Jamais. Parce que…

—Severus…

—Non, laisse-moi terminer. Tu te souviens de ce poème français, évoqué sur la médaille que nous a montré mon grand-père, l'année dernière ?

Tout en parlant, il avait fait glisser la bague qui ornait l'annulaire droit de la jeune femme, sur laquelle il pointait maintenant sa baguette.

—' _Car vois-tu chaque jour, je t'aime davantage. Aujourd'hui plus qu'hier. Et bien moins que demain…_ ' récita-t-elle, son cœur s'affolant d'un espoir grandissant.

—A chaque seconde un peu plus. Avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses yeux échouant à retrouver chez la jeune femme la panique que cet aveu avait déclenchée chez Lily. « Et libre ou non, Lily ne changera jamais rien à cela, je te le jure. Je… je t'aime, Hermione, tu m'as rendu mon humanité, et tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

A l'intérieur de l'anneau, deux mots apparaissaient peu à peu, et lorsque Severus repassa la bague à son doigt, la boule dans sa gorge se rompit enfin, et les larmes qui inondèrent ses joues n'étaient pas des larmes de douleur, ou d'amertume, mais des larmes de bonheur. Il la berça de longues minutes entre ses bras, avant qu'elle ne réussisse enfin à se calmer.

« Je ne te demande rien. Nous sommes trop jeunes et les temps sont trop incertains pour que je te demande de t'engager pour la vie. Ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, ce n'est pas un anneau de mariage. Mais pour moi, c'est bien plus que ça !

Elle avait abandonné tout espoir d'entendre ces mots sortir un jour de sa bouche. Elle se fichait du mariage, mais ce 'je t'aime' était la chose la plus belle, la plus importante qu'elle ait entendue de toute sa vie. Elle pouvait sentir son angoisse. Il se livrait entièrement à elle, sans barrières, et il avait peur. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa doucement l'anneau, retraçant la forme de la feuille de lierre à la symbolique si forte, sentant presque physiquement les mots 'A JAMAIS' blottis contre sa peau. ' _Je meurs où je m'attache_ …' Maintenant qu'elle connaissait en partie l'histoire de Severus, cette devise lui faisait un peu peur. Il était homme à la prendre au pied de la lettre. Elle était sûre que dans sa précédente vie, s'il n'avait pas eu Harry à protéger, il n'aurait pas survécu à Lily.

—Ce que tu ne me demandes pas, je te le donne quand même, Severus. Je t'aime, et tu peux me laisser tout le temps que tu veux, je suis sûre que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle s'abandonnait, dans l'étreinte des bras possessifs refermés sur elle, elle murmura, souffle contre souffle « à jamais ! » « à jamais !», répéta-t-il en scellant son serment de ses lèvres.

Jamais elle n'aurait osé espérer un plus beau cadeau de Noël.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A tous, je souhaite un doux Noël et de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année… avec un supplément de chaleur à ceux qui, comme moi, seront seuls.  
Quant à moi… all I wish for Christmas is a little review ;)**

 **/***


	50. La prophétie

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage, malgré les fêtes, de me laisser un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Zeugma, Cididy, Jasmineetaladin, Alex, Juliana, Math'L, Emilie09, Constancelcd, Daidaiiro, Lupinette, AlouetteL, SlythenclOw, LycorisSnape, Fanny, Steph Rogue, Emma, et Crazyfuriousgirl.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **Enjoy &… Review !**

* * *

 **La prophétie**

 **.**

Hermione et Severus avaient convenu que malgré les derniers développements, et compte tenu de leur passif, il valait mieux approcher Potter par l'intermédiaire de Lily. C'étaient donc les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient convenu du lieu de rendez-vous. Un endroit public n'était pas ce qui pouvait se trouver de plus discret, par ces temps troublés, qui plus est avec quelqu'un censé être de l'autre bord, mais pas plus Severus que James n'avaient envie de se retrouver en terrain hostile. Spinner's End et les manoirs des Potter ou des McKinnon étaient donc exclus. Leur alliance avec Remus et Sirius était secrète, et la maison des Evans, désormais sous contrôle de l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione s'était alors souvenue d'un fait que les autres jeunes gens ignoraient à cette époque : le propriétaire de La Tête de Sanglier, à Pré-au-lard, était le frère de Dumbledore, Aberforth. Le bouge n'était pas reluisant, mais on pouvait compter sur la discrétion du tenancier, en particulier vis à vis des partisans de Voldemort. Malgré le fait que sa clientèle ne soit pas toujours très fréquentable, rares étaient les Mangemorts avérés à s'y afficher. L'endroit avait en outre l'avantage d'être beaucoup plus discret que Les Trois Balais, ou le Chaudron Baveur, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était donc assez neutre pour que James accepte d'y rencontrer Severus, avec comme garantie de non-agression, la présence de leur compagne respective.

Le jeune homme, suivant le conseil de ce dernier, avait consulté Dumbledore, qui, après avoir visionné ses souvenirs ainsi que ceux de Lily, lui avait hélas confirmé les dires du jeune Potioniste. Aussi, lorsque sa fiancée lui avait prudemment exposé la proposition transmise par Hermione, il avait donc accepté l'entrevue de meilleure grâce qu'elle ne l'avait redouté. Mieux, n'ayant pas encore mis ses amis dans la confidence de son état, il avait accepté de venir seul.

La salle principale de la taverne, enfumée, crasseuse et mal éclairée, faisait irrémédiablement penser aux descriptions des repaires de brigands ou de pirates des romans d'aventures des siècles passés, les prostituées en moins. Severus et Hermione étaient arrivés en avance et avaient choisi de s'assoir à une table qui semblait avoir été disposée là pour offrir un terrain idéal aux trafics de toutes sortes. Elle était située dans un angle peu éclairé, à moitié cachée par un poteau, mais offrant la meilleure vue sur la porte d'entrée. Ils n'étaient pas naïfs au point de croire que Potter viendrait réellement seul avec Lily. Si Remus et Sirius n'étaient plus un problème, il n'en était pas de même pour Pettigrew. Restait à espérer que s'il était là, l'Animagus resterait sous sa forme humaine…

—C'est expérimental, et ne repose évidemment que sur la théorie, et quelques expérimentations sur des rats. Severus avait fait une légère pause après ce dernier mot, mais ni lui ni Hermione ne remarquèrent de mouvement instinctif qui aurait pu laisser penser que James en dissimulait un dans ses poches. « De plus, étant donné le peu de temps dont nous disposions pour l'élaborer, il est impossible de dire ce qu'il en sera exactement sur le long terme. Je ne peux donc rien te garantir, et je te le répète, cela ne te guérira pas. Asséna Severus après leur avoir expliqué ce qu'ils avaient essayé de réaliser. « La potion devrait atténuer la douleur, et le sort qui y est couplé retarder un peu l'échéance, mais même plus lentement, la malédiction continuera à se répandre. Je vais continuer à chercher, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire beaucoup plus… c'est le genre de sort qui se fortifie avec le temps.

James avait échangé un long regard avec Lily, avant de se retourner vers celui qui, sans le savoir, venait de lui offrir un espoir de peut-être pouvoir connaître, même brièvement, son enfant.

—Combien de temps en plus ?

—Exactement ? Je ne sais pas. Quelques mois, sûrement. Peut-être un an… Tu… tu te rendras compte… malgré son cynisme affiché, il avait du mal à asséner la dernière sentence.

—Je comprends, suppléa James. La fin sera… pénible !

Severus baissa la tête un instant avant de relever le regard, pour le planter droit dans celui de son ancien ennemi.

—Certainement moins que sans la potion, mais… oui. Confirma-t-il à mi-voix. Un silence s'installa, que James rompit d'une voix hésitante.

—Pourquoi ?

—Pourquoi quoi ?

—Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Après…

—Pas pour tes beaux yeux, rassure-toi, mais si l'idée de ta mort prochaine me laisse relativement indifférent, je refuse les conditions dans lesquelles cela va se passer. Je ne suis pas un ange, mais ne t'en déplaise, je ne suis pas non plus un psychopathe, et si je peux y remédier un peu, dans la mesure de mes moyens… Ceci dit, tu n'es obligé ni de me croire, ni d'accepter l'aide de Servilus. Le jeune Potioniste tira de sa poche un flacon et un parchemin, qu'il déposa devant James. « Tiens, tu es libre de la prendre où de la laisser, en ce qui me concerne, je serai en accord avec ma conscience. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne parler de ça à personne, pas même à tes chers Maraudeurs. Lily est témoin, ça devrait te suffire, pour te prouver que je ne cherche pas à t'empoisonner. Si tu acceptes, Harmony et Lily se chargeront des prochaines livraisons. Je préfère qu'on ne nous voie pas trop ensemble.

James regardait fixement le flacon d'un air hébété, encore sidéré que _Snape_ veuille l'aider. Soudain, Severus, qui faisait face à la porte, tressaillit, baissant brusquement la tête pour dissimuler ses traits. Une femme venait d'entrer, enveloppé de châles et de foulards qui la faisaient ressembler à une diseuse de bonne aventure de mauvais film moldu. Elle remonta une paire de lunettes aux verres aussi épais que des fonds de bouteilles sur son nez, avant d'échanger quelques mots avec le barman, qui lui indiqua l'escalier qui s'ouvrait au fond de la salle.

—Cette femme… souffla-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne. « Je l'ai vue dans la Pensine.

—Trelawney ! Acquiesça-t-elle après un coup-d'œil dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait du menton. « Seigneur, la prophétie !

Lily avait posé une main sur l'épaule de James, et ils discutaient maintenant à voix basse, ils n'avaient rien remarqué du bref échange. Arrivée à leur hauteur, la femme sembla trébucher, elle vacilla un peu, et s'appuya contre le poteau pour reprendre son équilibre. Ses yeux, maintenant atones et vitreux, fixaient sans les voir l'escalier qui s'ouvrait en face d'elle, et le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche, dissimulé dans les ombres du palier. Sa voix s'éleva, monocorde et inexpressive.

 _« Ceux qui ont le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avancent... De l'union du serpent qui fut sacrifié et de celle qui est née deux fois, est issu l'oiseau du soleil qui la nuit enflammera… Car ils ont un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore, et des cendres répandues, l'espoir renaîtra... Ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dressent dans l'ombre du temps. »_

Cette tirade débitée d'une voix sourde au milieu du brouhaha ambiant, était passée pratiquement inaperçue de la plupart des occupants du bouge. Tout juste la mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-elle fait lever quelques têtes aux tables les plus proches, et ralentir quelques conversations. Mais les divagations d'ivrognes étaient ici trop courantes pour retenir longtemps l'attention des buveurs. Dès qu'elle eut terminé de parler, Sybille émergea de sa transe, poursuivant son chemin, inconsciente de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les quelques consommateurs dont les regards s'étaient brièvement tournés vers l'illuminée, qui se dirigeait maintenant vers l'escalier du pas mal assuré de ceux qui ont un peu trop abusé des faveurs de Bacchus, secouèrent la tête, avant de reprendre le cours de leurs libations… quelle pitié, la femme semblait bien jeune, pour venir s'imbiber dans cette gargote. Mais la nature humaine étant ainsi faite, l'incident fut bien vite oublié.

Pas par tout le monde.

Dumbledore ne regardait pas la femme qui avançait vers lui. Ses yeux pensifs restaient fixés sur la table où James Potter et Lily Evans étaient si curieusement attablés avec Severus Snape et la jeune américaine qu'il avait rencontré l'été précédent à Poudlard. Il était intrigué. Lui, n'avait rien raté des paroles qui venaient d'être prononcées. Il savait ce que valaient les 'dons' de Sybille Trelawney, et n'avait accepté de la rencontrer, à la suite de son appel à candidature, que par courtoisie… Et parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, les postulants au poste de professeur de divination ne se bousculaient pas. Mais il savait aussi reconnaitre une vraie prophétie lorsqu'il en entendait une.

'Celle qui est née deux fois'… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait la question. En septembre dernier, était arrivé dans son bureau l'avis de pré-inscription d'une petite sorcière née de Moldus. Une petite fille du nom d'Hermione Granger. Hermione, Harmony… la coïncidence semblait bien trop grande pour n'être que cela. 'Celle qui est née deux fois'… 'dans l'ombre du temps'… un schéma commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit. Les voyages temporels, bien qu'exceptionnellement rares, n'étaient pas étrangers au monde sorcier. D'ailleurs, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il existait encore certains Retourneurs de Temps clandestins, malgré l'interdiction qui en avait été faite quelques siècles plus tôt. Mais La jeune Granger avait une vingtaine d'années, et à sa connaissance, un Retourneur de Temps qui permettait un tel retour en arrière, n'avait jamais existé. Non, il devait s'agir d'autre chose ! Le serpent pouvait désigner le jeune Snape, mais… sacrifié ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment la jeune fille avait-elle pu accomplir un tel bon dans le passé ? Quel était le rôle du Serpentard dans tout cela… et qu'était cet 'oiseau du soleil' ? Un phénix ? Mais il ne pouvait exister qu'un phénix à la fois, et quel rapport aurait-il pu exister entre Fumseck et les deux jeunes gens ?

Une silhouette prit soudain forme devant lui. Il réprima un soupir, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire machinal qui n'atteignit toutefois pas ses yeux.

—Oh bonsoir, miss Trelawney, je vous attendais. Entrez donc !

Lorsqu'il raccompagna la femme, après un entretien d'embauche qui avait battu des records de rapidité et qui contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, s'était avéré fructueux (il était plus prudent de la garder sous les yeux), les quatre jeunes gens étaient partis.

 **…**

Ils étaient Apparus directement dans le salon de l'impasse du Tisseur. Après qu'elle eut raconté comment le Secret du Square Grimmaurd avait été dévoilé, à la suite de leur expédition au Ministère de la Magie, ils avaient décidé que la maison de Cokeworth serait l'étape de sécurité obligée, à chacun de leurs retours, afin d'éviter le même sort au manoir des Prince.

Severus et Hermione restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant un long moment, dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que le froid de ce début de janvier ne se rappelle à eux. Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ça. Que les choses aient commencé à changer, ils en étaient conscients, mais que la prophétie les concerne _eux_ , ça, c'était inattendu. Inattendu, mais somme toute logique, même s'ils auraient préféré que cet épisode ait été purement et simplement effacé ! Severus lança un Lumos d'un geste agacé, avant d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Hermione avait déjà jeté un sort de réchauffement autour d'eux.

—Il faut que je contacte Lucius immédiatement.

—Pourquoi ?

—Je dois rencontrer Qui-tu-sais le plus rapidement possible. Il poursuivit, sans paraître remarquer le mouvement de recul de la jeune fille. « J'ai jeté un léger sort de confusion sur les tables les plus proches de la nôtre, avant de partir, mais nous ignorons qui était présent dans la taverne, ce soir. S'il vient à savoir que j'étais là et que je ne lui ai pas rapporté une telle chose, s'en est fini de notre couverture ! Je dois être celui qui lui rapporte la prophétie… ou du moins _une partie_ de la prophétie. La partie 'cendres' et 'ombre du temps' risquerait un peu trop de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je dois fabriquer un souvenir où quelque chose m'empêche d'entendre la fin, au cas où il voudrait vérifier. Je dois également quelque peu modifier la scène, et 'gommer' Potter et Lily. La Tête de Sanglier est assez mal famée pour être un lieu de rendez-vous plausible pour un… Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. « Petit trafic de potions par exemple. Nous n'avons pas de grosses ressources après tout ! Voyons… imaginons, un couple dont l'homme est marié par ailleurs, et dont la jeune femme se retrouve dans… comment avais-tu appelé cela déjà ? Ah oui, 'une situation embarrassante'. Rien d'illicite à proprement parler, l'avortement n'est pas interdit, mais une affaire qui nécessite une discrétion absolue, dans leur cas, et donc l'impossibilité de passer par Ste Mangouste, où un rapport officiel serait établi. Oui, ça devrait pouvoir fonctionner.

—C'est terriblement dangereux, Severus. S'il fouille trop…

—Je sais, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution si je veux gagner sa confiance absolue. Crois-tu que je ne fabrique pas en permanence de faux souvenirs, pour cacher mon grand-père et notre présence au manoir entre autres ? Écoute Hermione, lorsque je me suis mis au service de Dumbledore juste après la naissance de ton ami, c'est-à-dire dans quelques mois, je n'avais eu aucune raison de travailler mon Occlumencie autant que je le fais depuis que tu es arrivée, et je suis quand même parvenu à le lui cacher. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, mais je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Fais-moi confiance !

—J'ai confiance en tes capacités, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur.

Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras, et pressa ses lèvres sur sa tempe, en la serrant contre lui.

—J'ai peur aussi, mais nous devons aller jusqu'au bout, et nous savons qu'à partir de maintenant ce sera de plus en plus difficile. Je resterai ici, cette nuit. Malfoy risque de me rappeler très tôt, demain matin. Tu devrais rentrer au manoir.

—Il n'en est pas question ! Je reste avec toi.

—A ta guise, si tu préfères te geler, mais si tu comptes là-dessus pour une folle nuit de débauche, c'est raté, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour me concentrer. Monte te coucher, et essaye de dormir.

—Parce que tu t'imagines que je pourrai, ou même que je voudrais dormir ? Si seulement je pouvais t'aider !

—Va tout de même m'attendre en haut. J'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'être seul. Et tu pourras m'aider, tu pourras tester mes souvenirs en exclusivité et me dire ce que tu en penses, lorsque je te rejoindrai.

Hermione était peut-être partiale, mais le souvenir fabriqué par Severus était un véritable chef-d'œuvre. James et Lily y avaient été remplacés par un couple d'apparence banale, dont la femme semblait beaucoup plus jeune que son compagnon, et la prophétie, interrompue par l'homme lui secouant l'épaule pour attirer son attention et lui débiter un laïus visant à lui faire baisser son prix, s'arrêtait à 'la nuit enflammera'. Il avait réussi à insuffler à la démonstration de colère qui avait suivi, la rage intérieure de n'avoir pas pu en entendre la fin, plutôt que celle provoquée par le marchandage. La vision s'achevait sur un juron particulièrement imagé à l'adresse du couple qui s'éloignait.

—Ce n'est pas la peine que tu restes ici, j'ai tout expliqué à mon grand-père, après l'appel de Lucius. Il t'attend.

—Laisse-moi venir avec toi !

—Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Nous en avons parlé, Hermione, se radouci-t-il, en outre, ta présence serait incongrue, souviens-toi de l'opinion professée par Qui-tu-sais sur les femmes. Cela serait interprété comme un signe de faiblesse de ma part.

—Alors je t'attends ici. Pas question que j'aille me prélasser au manoir pendant que toi, tu risques peut-être ta vie. Je veux être là lorsque tu rentreras.

—Et c'est moi qu'on traite de tête de mule ! A ta guise, je pense que Tiberius te connait assez pour ne pas s'étonner de ne pas te voir arriver, mais tu devrais tout de même lui passer un coup de Cheminette. Après l'avoir embrassée, il la retint un instant, front contre front. « Si… si je ne suis pas rentré ce soir…

—Sev…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

—Shttt ! Si je ne suis pas rentré ce soir, n'essaie pas de contacter les Malfoy. Si j'ai échoué, tu pourrais tomber dans un piège. Appelle Regulus et demande-lui de se renseigner discrètement et de te répondre uniquement par hibou. Ensuite, je veux que tu me promettes d'aller directement au manoir, tout cela sans sortir de la maison. Pense à ta mission, Hermione, toi seule peut _les_ récupérer, là où _ils_ sont cachés. Si les choses doivent en arriver là, il faudra les détruire le plus rapidement possible, quitte à demander l'aide de Dumbledore.

—Je te le promets, Severus. Elle renifla, tentant d'affermir sa voix, mais échouant à empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue. « A… à tout à l'heure… le jeune homme s'était déjà détourné et lançait une poignée de poudre grise dans les flammes, qui se teintèrent de vert, avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bonne Année à tous !**

 **/***


	51. Retour d'enfer

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage, malgré les fêtes, de me laisser un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Constancelcd, Cididy, LycorisSnape, Maxine3482, Crazyfuriousgirl, Zeugma, Daidaiiro, AlouetteL, Lupinette, Ma, SlythenclOw, Emma, Jasmineetaladin, Nathea, Steph Rogue, Alex, Fanny, Emilie09, et Nastam

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

Wow ! On a atteint (et même dépassé) les 800 reviews ! Pour une fic sans slash ni lemon, c'est fantastique ! Vous êtes génia(ux)les ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je vous aime, surtout continuez !

 **Enjoy &… Review !**

* * *

 **Retour d'enfer**

 **.**

—Il était contrarié que je n'aie pas pu entendre la fin de la prophétie, mais il ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur… une fois qu'il a eu visionné le souvenir. Je pense vraiment que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Lucius est de mon avis, d'après lui, en agissant ainsi, j'ai conforté sa confiance en moi. Après tout, n'en ayant entendu qu'une partie, j'aurais pu hésiter, voire m'abstenir, en sachant que j'encourrais sa colère pour ne pas la lui rapporter en entier, et qu'il aurait pu me punir bien plus cruellement.

Après que Severus soit rentré à Cokeworth par Cheminette, Hermione et lui avaient immédiatement Transplané au manoir. Les deux voyages successifs avaient eu raison de sa résistance, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il s'était laissé tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, en tirant de ses poches deux fioles de potions, qu'il avait avalées d'un trait. Il essayait de masquer sa faiblesse du mieux possible, mais il grelottait, et il tentait, avec un succès très limité, de dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains.

Son état n'avait toutefois pas échappé à Tiberius, qui écoutait son récit en silence, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Sans un mot, il ranima le feu, ce qui lui attira un regard reconnaissant de son petit-fils.

—Ne risque-t-il pas de vouloir voir celui d'Harmony ?

—Je… il ne sait pas qu'elle était présente, j'ai occulté toute trace de sa présence. Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un qui était là lui décrive la scène pour qu'il s'en rende compte, et même dans le cas, improbable, où cela arriverait, rien ne prouverait qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Je pourrais tout à fait prétendre avoir profité de l'occasion pour… pour voir quelqu'un d'autre, ce pourquoi j'aurais préféré le lui dissimuler… après tout, moins il me pensera attaché à elle, et moins elle sera en danger.

Hermione l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'te punir bien plus cruellement' ? Il t'a donc puni… _pour lui avoir apporté une information_! Intervint-elle, interrompant la conversation.

Severus grimaça, en se mordant virtuellement la langue. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent dans ses propos. Certes il n'avait pas eu droit au Doloris, la punition préférée du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre des demi-confidences de Lucius, mais l'épreuve n'en avait pas été plus agréable pour autant. Il frissonna de nouveau, jamais il n'oublierait. Jamais. Jamais, non plus, elle ne devrait savoir.

Le regard rougeoyant du mage noir, tel un fer chauffé à blanc s'enfonçant lentement dans ses orbites, atteignant ses sinus, le transperçant impitoyablement d'un trait incandescent. La douleur qui irradiait dans tout son crâne, lui donnant l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'imploser. Les éclairs aveuglants qui traversaient sa tête, la brûlure qui se fondait dans le froid intense qui l'envahissait. Son corps impuissant, tout entier soumis à cette volonté qui retournait son esprit sans aucune pitié. Les mâchoires tétanisées et la bile qui emplissait la bouche. Les souvenirs déchiquetés, disséqués, réduits en lambeaux. Il ferma les paupières un instant pour dissimuler la panique résiduelle qui ne le quitterait pas de sitôt. Même le Doloris infligé par Potter lui semblait un souvenir presque agréable, en comparaison. Il prit son ton le plus neutre, pour répondre.

—Eh bien, disons qu'il n'a… pas vraiment pris de gants pour fouiller dans mon cerveau… Heureusement que je m'y étais préparé !

—Merlin !

—Ça va. Ça n'a pas été bien plus terrible que la dernière fois.

 _« Il ne trouvera rien », il avait verrouillé ses véritables souvenirs au fin fond d'un coffre, qu'il avait enfoui profondément, dans des marécages insondables. « Il ne trouvera rien, il ne verra rien ». Que se passerait-il si le mage noir se rendait compte qu'il lui mentait, qu'il lui avait toujours menti ? Il mourrait, sans aucun doute. Mais la mort serait la moindre des choses, non, il mourrait lentement, salement, après d'innommables tortures destinées à lui arracher le moindre de ses secrets... il supplierait pour sa mort. « Il ne trouvera rien » se répétait-il inlassablement, en foulant sous ses semelles le gravier du chemin qui menait au luxueux manoir des Malfoy. Le crissement des cailloux rythmait son mantra, « il ne trouvera rien, il ne verra rien ». Il avait fermé les cadenas du coffre et jeté la clé. Voldemort ne devait pas soupçonner l'existence de leur mission. Il ne devait pas soupçonner ses liens avec son grand-père. Il ne devait pas soupçonner à quel point il était attaché à Hermione. Il ne devait pas savoir, pas se douter qu'elle pouvait venir d'ailleurs. D'un temps où elle avait appris comment le rendre vulnérable. Pas soupçonner qu'ils avaient réussi à dérober ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. A le cacher là où pas même lui ne pourrait le retrouver. La peur lui serrait les entrailles, un froid mortel l'envahissait… tant de choses à cacher !_

 _« Il ne trouvera rien. Rien que je ne veuille lui montrer » Que verrait Voldemort, lorsqu'il pénètrerait dans son esprit ? L'ambition démesurée d'un jeune homme qui espérait qu'en se liant à lui il pourrait enfin devenir quelqu'un qui compte, qui ne soit plus le miséreux Sang-mêlé issu de la fange de Cokeworth. Un jeune homme prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, quitte à risquer d'être puni par son Maître pour n'avoir pas été à la hauteur, en ne lui rapportant qu'une partie de la prophétie. Rester calme. Concentré. Il avait fabriqué un chef-d'œuvre avait dit… non, il ne devait pas penser à elle !_

 _Un Elfe de maison le conduisit au maître de maison, qui l'introduisit dans la bibliothèque, où le Seigneur des Ténèbres les attendait, debout, dos à la cheminée. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir le seuil. Ici, il était un autre. Veule, humble, prêt à trahir ses meilleurs amis, s'il en avait eu, pour gagner la reconnaissance qui lui était due. Pour gagner la confiance de son Maître et le respect de ses semblables. De Severus Prince, il ne conserva rien, que l'enveloppe. Il courba les épaules, s'inclinant profondément. Ici, il était Severus Snape, le fils honteux d'un méprisable géniteur moldu, dont il portait le sang sur ses mains. Ce Severus-là, il l'avait déjà été, il pouvait le redevenir._

— _Eh bien, Severus, dit le mage noir. « Il paraît que tu as demandé à me parler ? Pour me rapporter des informations importantes dis-tu ? Voyons si elles valent vraiment la peine que je me sois déplacé jusqu'ici…_

Il avait détourné les yeux, et replongé son regard dans les flammes, mais pas assez vite pour qu'elle ne puisse y déceler un reliquat de terreur.

—Mais ça a quand même été pire, n'est-ce-pas ? Seigneur, Severus… Elle s'agenouilla à côté du fauteuil, saisissant ses mains glacées entre les siennes. Grâce au ciel, il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser ses tremblements.

 _Il lui semblait qu'il ne tenait debout que par la seule force du regard du mage noir. Et ce devait être la vérité, parce que lorsqu'il le libéra enfin, il s'écroula sur ses genoux comme une marionnette aux fils coupés. Haletant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, un voile noir voilant sa vision._

C'était Voldemort lui-même qui, à son grand étonnement, l'avait aidé à se relever, lui réaffirmant, d'une voix presque contrite que ce traitement avait été nécessaire. _« Je ne te connaissais pas encore assez bien pour te croire sur la seule foi de tes paroles. Comprends-tu ? Mais tu m'as convaincu de ta bonne foi, Severus, personne ne peut résister à l'esprit de Lord Voldemort. Ce soir, tu as gagné ma confiance. Dépêche-toi d'obtenir ta maîtrise, j'ai hâte que tu puisses commencer à travailler pour moi »._

Il affermit sa voix du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il n'essaya pas de libérer ses mains de l'étreinte réconfortante de celles d'Hermione.

—C'est passé, n'en parlons plus. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons peut-être plus jamais à le revoir. Cette circonstance était exceptionnelle, sans Trelawney, cette entrevue n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être. Pour le moment, je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité, et normalement, je n'aurais pas dû avoir à le rencontrer de nouveau avant la fin de mes études. Je doute que mon quotidien à Oxford l'intéresse beaucoup !

—C'est de ma faute ! Jamais je n'aurais dû proposer cet endroit. Même si les probabilités étaient infimes, j'aurais dû me souvenir… prendre en compte le fait que cela _pouvait_ se produire !

—Mais si cela était _destiné_ à avoir lieu, que ce ne soit pas notre présence, qui l'ait déclenché, crois-tu que le fait que nous n'ayons pas été là aurait changé quelque chose ? Au contraire, il a mieux valu que nous soyons sur place. Nous pouvons ainsi essayer d'orienter les choses en notre faveur. Imagine que nous n'ayons pas eu connaissance de cette nouvelle prophétie ? Imagine que quelqu'un d'autre la lui ait rapportée… peut-être en entier ? Tu n'es responsable de rien, enlève cette idée de ta tête !

—Ça te va bien de dire ça, si l'on considère que le professeur Snape s'est toujours considéré comme coupable de la mort de Lily, même s'il a été certainement celui qui a fait le plus, pour essayer de la sauver.

—Je ne suis pas _lui_ !

—Non, tu as raison, tu n'es plus le même homme, ce qui ne t'empêche pas d'être lui quand même, par certains côtés. Mais j'y pense, la prophétie a changé… cela veut dire que les évènements d'Halloween 1981 n'auront pas lieu !

—En tout cas, certainement pas sous la même forme. Ni d'ailleurs, si l'on considère le sort de James, et le fait que nous sommes en 1980 et que Regulus est toujours vivant, pas forcément à la même date. Sans la première prophétie, Dumbledore n'a aucune raison de cacher les Potter à Godric's Hollow, et le 31 juillet et la naissance de ton ami ne signifient plus rien pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils seront hors de danger pour autant. Ils étaient protégés par le Fidelitas, et sans la trahison de Pettigrew, ils ne seraient pas morts ce soir-là, mais à présent, ils seront beaucoup plus vulnérables… Et ça veut dire aussi qu'à partir de maintenant, l'avenir va devenir de moins en moins prévisible pour nous. Et que si nous voulons avoir des chances de mener notre mission à bien, le temps nous est compté. Plus nous attendrons, et plus le cours des choses aura tendance à se modifier. Nous devons plus que jamais nous montrer prudents dans nos actions. Pour commencer, je suggère que tu restes ici, même lorsque l'hiver sera passé, et que tu limites tes sorties au maximum. Je sais que tu voulais chercher un travail, mais cela devra attendre. Même ça, pourrait indirectement influencer le cours des choses.

—Nous pourrions détruire les Horcruxes immédiatement. Entre mes souvenirs et ceux de Kreattur, il me devrait théoriquement être possible de Transplaner à la grotte. Je connais le rituel pour passer les barrières magiques, Harry me l'avait expliqué, mais la barque ne peut transporter qu'un sorcier à la fois.

—Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de traverser le lac. Une fois les protections franchies, le Feudeymon devrait tout anéantir, y compris l'île et son contenu. Et avec un peu de chance, une bonne partie des Inferi devrait griller aussi, pour peu que j'arrive à le lancer avec assez de puissance. Non, détruire les Horcruxes ne devrait pas être la partie la plus difficile… sauf si je le dose mal et que je sois pris dans le retour de flammes !

—Severus a raison. D'autant que je compte bien vous accompagner. Lancer un Feudeymon exige une énorme dépense d'énergie magique, _et_ , poursuivit-il étouffant dans l'œuf, d'une main levée, les protestations que le susnommé avait déjà sur la bouche, « avoir une personne de plus à tes côtés pourrait s'avérer utile. Que ce soit pour t'y aider, ou pour assurer tes arrières, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il risque de se produire avec ce genre de sortilège. En général, personne n'a l'occasion de le lancer assez régulièrement pour pouvoir se vanter de le contrôler à la perfection.

—Je ne veux pas vous mêler à ça, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas votre lutte. Le seul fait d'être parent avec moi vous met déjà en danger. Imaginez ce qu' _il_ pourrait faire, s'il venait à avoir connaissance de nos relations, sachant ce que vous avez fait pendant la dernière guerre moldue !

—Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je veuille rester les bras croisés, non ? Au point où nous en sommes arrivés, l'heure n'est plus à la neutralité. Cette guerre est celle de tous. A quoi cela aurait-il servi, justement, de mettre Grindelwald hors de nuire, si c'est pour laisser un Tom Jedusor prendre le relai sans réagir, à peine trente-cinq ans plus tard ? De plus, il ne sera pas dit que je regarderai mes petits-enfants se mettre en danger sans lever le petit doigt.

—Hem… Hermione avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Par ces simples mots, Tiberius faisait bien plus que l'accepter comme compagne de Severus, il venait de lui redonner une vraie famille. « Si lancer un Feudeymon est aussi simple que ça, tenta-t-elle d'ironiser, « quelle est la partie difficile ?

—Il faut s'assurer que Tu-sais-qui n'aura pas l'idée de fabriquer d'autres Horcruxes, et comme nous ne pouvons pas savoir s'il se rendra compte ou non que ceux que nous avons récupérés auront été détruits, il faut que ce soit pratiquement simultanément. Et pour cela, nous devrons peut-être faire appel à d'autres personnes…

—L'Ordre du Phénix ?

—L'Ordre, ou du moins une partie. Dumbledore, peut-être, mais uniquement au dernier moment et si nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement… En effet, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait guère que lui qui ait la puissance nécessaire pour venir à bout d'un tel adversaire. Et un soutien de l'intérieur ne serait pas malvenu non plus.

—Regulus sera de notre côté, l'Histoire l'a prouvé.

—Les derniers évènements nous ont montré que nous ne pouvons plus faire entièrement confiance à l'Histoire. Bien que Potter puisse fort bien survivre jusqu'en novembre de l'année prochaine et mourir à Godric's Hollow. Mais oui, Regulus est à envisager, et peut-être pas seulement lui. Mais avec qui que nous envisagions de nous allier, il faudra le faire avec d'infinies précautions, et que notre plan soit sans failles, avant de les mettre éventuellement dans le coup. Je rentre lundi à Oxford, sans vouloir vous donner des ordres, ce sera en grande partie votre travail, à toi et à vous, Monsieur. Nous coordonnerons nos idées pendant les week-ends. Tout devra être planifié dans les moindres détails, et pratiquement à la minute près. Pour répondre à ta question, c'est _cela_ qui sera le plus difficile.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	52. Lucius

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Crazyfuriousgirl, Cididy, Constancelcd, Zeugma, Nastam, Juliana, Maxine3482, LycorisSnape, SlythenclOw, Emilie09, Jasmineetaladin, Fanny, Lupinette, Daidaiiro, Steph Rogue, et Math'L.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **J'espère que l'épidémie de grippe vous a épargné(e)s… pour ma part, je suis en plein dedans *reniffle***

 **Enjoy &… Review !**

* * *

 **Lucius**

 **.**

Les semaines succédaient aux jours et les mois aux semaines, Severus revenait maintenant au manoir chaque samedi soir, et Missy, à la demande d'Hermione avait recommencé, comme l'année précédente, à Transplaner à Oxford trois fois par semaine, afin de s'assurer qu'il se nourrirait un minimum correctement. Elle et Lily se rencontraient chaque mois, afin de renouveler le stock de potion de James et de faire le point sur sa situation. Après les tâtonnements et les quelques ajustements nécessaires, tant dans la formule que dans les dosages, du début, son état s'était stabilisé, et les crises nettement espacées. Il avait épousé Lily peu de temps après leur entrevue à la Tête de sanglier. Aux yeux du monde, ils avaient justifié l'urgence de leur décision par l'état de la jeune femme, qui attendait un heureux évènement pour la fin de l'été. Seul Dumbledore était au courant de la véritable raison de cette hâte à régulariser leur situation. Sirius et Marlène McKinnon s'étaient officiellement fiancés, et Remus commençait à envisager sérieusement une relation officielle avec sa petite amie, maintenant que la Tue-Loup lui assurait une vie quasi normale… restait à savoir si la jeune femme accepterait son 'petit problème de poils' comme le qualifiait James. Mais il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour le soutenir, lorsqu'il se déciderait à le lui avouer.

Les examens de fin d'année approchaient sans qu'ils aient encore vraiment finalisé leur plan. Maître Stockes avait affirmé à Severus qu'il était prêt à le présenter dès cette année aux épreuves finales de Maîtrise. S'il les réussissait, il ne pourrait pas cacher le fait bien longtemps, les nouveaux Maîtres recevant leur agrément officiel quelques mois après l'examen, au cours d'une cérémonie publique couverte par la presse. Et avec un lauréat de son âge, l'évènement serait d'autant plus médiatisé ! Il serait obligé d'aller solliciter un poste auprès de Dumbledore dès la rentrée prochaine, afin de donner le change à Voldemort. Le destin semblait, effectivement, toujours les ramener au plus près de ce qui avait été. Seul le fait qu'il ait pu convaincre le mage noir de l'utilité de ne pas prendre la Marque, et bien sûr que Regulus soit toujours vivant, pouvait leur faire espérer que les choses pouvaient encore être vraiment modifiées et qu'ils pourraient mener leur mission à son terme avec succès. Bien sûr, il savait déjà que cela était destiné à arriver, mais le savoir et le vivre n'étaient pas la même chose, et l'idée que Vitellius ait assez confiance en ses capacités pour penser qu'il puisse devenir Maître des Potions à seulement vingt ans transportait Severus dans un état d'exaltation euphorique, qu'arrivait à peine à contrebalancer celle de devenir professeur. Son seul espoir de changer cette destinée était de mener à bien sa mission. Même sans avoir la Marque sur son bras, il était déjà trop engagé auprès de Voldemort pour pouvoir faire marche arrière. Si ce n'était pas cette année, ce serait la prochaine, mais tant que le mage noir serait vivant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

L'accouchement de Narcissa approchait, et Lucius avait demandé à Severus s'il accepterait d'être le parrain de son enfant, proposition que le jeune homme s'était empressé de rejeter avec le plus de diplomatie possible. Ce faisant, l'aristocrate reconnaissant lui avait donné une immense preuve de sa gratitude, qui pouvait le mettre en porte-à-faux avec les Sang-purs les plus extrémistes de son entourage. Le jeune homme lui avait fait valoir que son geste risquerait non seulement d'être mal perçu par toute la communauté des Mangemorts, mais aussi de mettre à mal le statut privilégié de son ami auprès de Voldemort. D'autre part, en sa qualité de sœur de Narcissa, la marraine devait être Bellatrix, et outre qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être liée à elle par quel lien que ce soit, jamais, de son côté, elle n'aurait accepté un 'fils de Sang-de-bourbe', ainsi qu'elle se plaisait à le qualifier, comme co-parent de substitution. Lucius n'ayant plus aucune famille proche, ce à fut Regulus Black, qui était de plus ou moins loin lié aux deux jeunes parents, qu'échut cette responsabilité.

 **…**

Lucius attrapa un verre d'épais cristal taillé, dans le bar de la bibliothèque, et se versa un fond du vieux whisky moldu qu'il réservait à ses libations personnelles. L'aristocrate se posait de plus en plus de questions sur son avenir et surtout celui de sa famille. Il avait pris la marque très jeune, pressé par un père à qui l'on ne disait pas non, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à fréquenter Narcissa. Aurait-il attendu un peu plus, il doutait qu'il se serait engagé aussi facilement auprès du mage noir. Il aimait sincèrement son épouse, pour elle, il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, osé défier Abraxas qui avait, depuis longtemps, décidé d'une autre alliance pour son héritier. Mais les Black étaient une famille au moins aussi prestigieuse que les Rosier. En outre, leur dernière alliance avec les Malfoy datait d'un peu plus longtemps, ce qui diminuait légèrement le risque de consanguinité. Le patriarche avait donc fini par céder à l'entêtement de son fils. Au fur et à mesure que l'esprit de Voldemort semblait sombrer de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs de sa folie mégalomane, il avait peur pour elle. Maintenant qu'il allait être père, cette peur se transformait en terreur et peuplait ses nuits de cauchemars. « _Draco_ », murmura-t-il. Severus avait tout de même accepté de Nommer le bébé, qui, d'après les matrones, s'avérait être effectivement un garçon. L'attribution d'un nom était une chose importante, ce que les Moldus semblaient avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Un prénom puissant pouvait influencer l'avenir, et aider l'enfant auquel il était attribué. Il aimait celui que le jeune homme avait choisi pour son fils. Les dragons étaient puissants, quasi indomptables, et presque indestructibles… et en ces temps agités, mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Depuis l'entrevue que Severus avait sollicitée de Voldemort, peu après Noël, il s'était peu à peu rapproché du jeune sorcier, avec qui, sans être pour autant intime, il correspondait maintenant autrement que formellement. Il était habitué aux châtiments de son Maître, et les scènes de tortures ne lui étaient pas étrangères. Mais ce qu'il avait alors fait subir au jeune homme, qui ne lui était après tout pas officiellement attaché par la Marque, et lui apportait, de sa propre initiative, une information importante, l'avait particulièrement secoué. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Avec l'augmentation de la fréquence des mouvements d'humeur de leur maître, un malaise croissait exponentiellement parmi les Mangemorts. Pour la plupart soit chefs, soit héritiers, de certaines des plus grandes familles de sorciers du pays, ils ne s'étaient pas engagés dans la cause pour être torturés !  
Lorsqu'il avait appelé Narcissa, afin de prendre soin de leur ami pour qu'il retrouve assez de force pour pouvoir retourner chez lui sans risque de se Désartibuler, elle avait été choquée à un tel point, qu'il avait lui-même commencé à se demander si son ambition valait de subir un tel asservissement. Sa fortune et le prestige de sa famille auraient pu lui permettre de vivre confortablement, en assurant un environnement sûr à sa femme, et maintenant à son fils. Voldemort lui avait fait miroiter qu'en le suivant, il pourrait rapidement devenir Ministre de la magie… ou du moins une marionnette à son service, réalisait-il à présent. Il était trop tard pour changer d'avis, mais il se demandait maintenant si ses rêves de pouvoir valaient de vivre et de faire vivre ceux qu'il aimait, dans la peur perpétuelle d'un mouvement d'humeur d'un psychopathe de plus en plus instable.

Lui et son épouse avaient, en quelque sorte, pris le jeune couple sous leur aile, et si pour eux il était effectivement trop tard, il commençait, malgré son égoïsme naturel, à se sentir vaguement coupable de leur préparer un tel avenir. Severus avait, certes, l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais… il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublé par le comportement ambigu des deux jeunes gens. Que Narcissa et Harmony évitent de trop s'investir, cela, non seulement il le comprenait, mais il l'approuvait et l'encourageait sans aucune réserve. Il avait même, l'année précédente, fermé les yeux sur certaine escapade de son épouse, qui, étant allé faire les boutiques en compagnie d'Harmony, en était revenue avec des articles très peu répandus dans le monde sorcier… articles qu'il avait d'ailleurs su apprécier sans retenue, d'où sa cécité volontaire.  
Severus, par contre… Severus était une énigme qu'il avait de moins en moins envie de déchiffrer. Ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait nuire à personne. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, le jeune sorcier se montrait étrangement compréhensif en ce qui concernait ses réticences à demi-exprimées, et de plus en plus fréquentes, envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'il avait affiché une telle détermination face à Lui, malgré les tortures infligées.

Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe : il s'agissait bel et bien de torture. Voldemort ne lui avait jamais fait subir ce qu'il avait infligé au jeune Potioniste, mais il s'était parfaitement rendu compte de l'ampleur de sa souffrance. La dernière fois, il avait fallu de longues heures et toute la science des sorts de guérison de Narcissa pour le rendre à peu près présentable. Severus ne voulait pas qu'Harmony le voit dans l'état où l'avait laissé leur Maître. Ce qu'il avait subi avait été indubitablement bien pire qu'un Doloris. Après le départ du mage noir, il avait sombré, pendant de longues minutes, dans un état de semi-inconscience, grelottant, tremblant, et paraissant souffrir le martyre au moindre bruit, au moindre effleurement, et même, malgré ses paupières closes, à la simple lueur d'une bougie. Redevenu lucide, il n'avait, encore pendant un long moment, pas pu totalement dissimuler ses réflexes défensifs, dès que lui ou son épouse s'approchaient de lui. Lucius avait, comme tous les autres, bien sûr déjà subi la Legilimencie de Voldemort, mais sans aucune commune mesure avec ce dont il venait d'être témoin. L'esprit de Severus avait manifestement été fouillé dans ses moindres recoins, labouré, retourné sans aucune pitié. Cela pouvait, certes, se concevoir étant donné le rôle d'espion que lui réservait le mage noir, mais _lui_ , pourquoi acceptait-il cela ? Par loyauté envers lui ?

Certes, le jeune homme lui devait beaucoup. A l'époque de leur scolarité, nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient demandés pourquoi l'arrogant, le froid, l'orgueilleux Lucius Malfoy, tout imbu de la supériorité et des prérogatives de sa caste, avait bien pu prendre sous sa protection le plus pouilleux des Sang-mêlé jamais échus à Serpentard. Au début, bien sûr, il accomplissait uniquement son devoir de préfet en chef, mais il était intelligent, et très vite, il s'était rendu compte des immenses capacités du jeune garçon. Peu à peu, il avait commencé à considérer, au-delà de son enveloppe rustique, le descendant de la noble famille des Prince, et pensé que s'il pouvait amener une recrue aussi prometteuse à son maître, il pourrait en retirer un bénéfice appréciable. Il l'avait conseillé, l'avait aidé à perdre son accent du nord à couper au couteau et ses manières frustres de gosse des rues, et pour finir, lorsqu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il l'avait 'confié' au jeune cousin de Narcissa, Regulus Black, qui lui, venait d'y entrer. En cette période troublée, un Sang-mêlé ne pouvait survivre, au sein de Serpentard, qu'en bénéficiant de l'amitié, ou tout le moins de la protection apportée par un Sang-pur. Severus apprenait vite, et dès sa seconde année, il aurait aisément pu passer pour l'un d'entre eux. A la fortune certes écornée, ainsi qu'en témoignaient ses vêtements et ses livres de seconde main, mais à l'éducation et à la diction sans failles, et personne, parmi ceux qui ne l'avaient pas connu avant, n'aurait pu se douter de ses origines paternelles non seulement moldues, mais plus que modestes.

A Poudlard, il affectait ouvertement de partager les convictions des fils de Mangemorts qu'il était obligé de fréquenter. A cause de cela, il s'était d'ailleurs brouillé avec cette Sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor, avec laquelle il était ami depuis leur enfance, Lily Evans. Mais aurait-il pu agir différemment ? Non. Tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas de futurs serviteurs des Ténèbres, loin s'en fallait, mais tous se devaient d'au moins sembler suivre le mouvement, pour avoir la paix et pouvoir vivre leur scolarité dans une relative sérénité, pour ne pas dire sécurité.  
Mais Severus était doué, il deviendrait certainement le plus jeune Maître des Potions depuis plusieurs siècles, voire depuis toujours. Il pouvait prétendre à une grande carrière de Potioniste, et maintenant, en-dehors de l'école, il n'avait plus à subir le harcèlement des Maraudeurs et les moqueries et autres insultes des Sang-pur extrémistes. Il avait une compagne aimante, aucune ambition politique, et son père honni était mort, que ce soit, comme le pensait Voldemort, de sa propre main, ou non, comme en avait conclu l'enquête menée par les Aurors, à l'époque. Il aurait pu vivre tranquillement de son art, sans avoir à se prosterner devant… soyons réalistes, un fou mégalomane.

Lucius posa le verre qu'il tenait à la main sur le guéridon qui jouxtait son fauteuil, et se leva, s'apprêtant à rejoindre sa chambre et son épouse. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'appesantir sur les buts ou les motivations du jeune homme ! Il ne souhait aucun mal à Snape, il avait même une énorme dette envers lui. Non, décidément, il ne tenait pas à approfondir les choses. Il était Serpentard jusqu'au bout de ses ongles manucurés, et un Serpentard s'applique toujours, autant que possible, à éviter les ennuis,.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	53. L'esprit du mal

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, par contre, est à moi.

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre** :  
Cididy, Zeugma, Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel, Emilie09, Constancelcd, icatelyn, Lupinette, Juliana, Math'L, Lia9749, Daidaiiro, Crazyfuriousgirl, DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, SlythenclOw, Alex, Steph Rogue, Emma, darkcorbeau, et Fanny

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **Désolée pour l'attente… quand les emm*** commencent à pleuvoir, on ne sait jamais quand elles vont s'arrêter. Je profite d'une accalmie dans cette période perturbée pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Enjoy &… Review !**

* * *

 **L'esprit du mal**

 **.**

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, où des veines bleuâtres courraient sous une peau d'une blancheur maladive, aussi fine et froissée que du papier de soie. « _Presque transparente »_ , se dit-il en se penchant en avant, pour tendre ses doigts pâles vers les flammes, jusqu'à les effleurer.

Il avait froid.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait froid. Même au plein cœur de l'été, ou, comme ce soir, au plus près d'une cheminée ronflante. Un froid qui prenait sa source au plus profond de lui, et irradiait dans tout son corps. Cela avait commencé bien des années plus tôt. A vrai dire, même avant que le gel intérieur ne s'empare de lui, il ne se souvenait pas, si ce n'est au cœur de l'été, avoir réellement eu chaud un jour. A l'orphelinat, seules les pièces à vivre étaient chauffées, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi la timide tiédeur dispensée par l'unique poêle à charbon disposé au fond de chaque pièce, et qui ne profitait guère qu'à ceux qui avaient la chance de pouvoir être assis assez près de lui. Physiquement, il n'était pas de taille à lutter contre les plus grands, qui se disputaient les places en question, et il ne contrôlait pas encore assez sa magie pour exercer des représailles à la hauteur. Lorsque Dumbledore était venu l'arracher à cet environnement pour l'emmener à Poudlard, les choses s'étaient grandement améliorées, bien entendu, bien que les locaux alloués à Serpentard ne soient jamais vraiment réchauffés, même par les immenses cheminées qui peinaient à compenser l'humidité glaçante venue du lac sous lequel ils étaient creusés. Malgré tout, cela avait constitué une très nette amélioration dans sa vie.

La première offensive du froid intérieur s'était faite sentir en sixième année, lorsqu'il avait libéré ce qui se cachait dans la Chambre des Secrets, et transféré une partie de lui-même dans son journal, seul objet moldu dont il ne se séparait jamais. Seul souvenir qu'il ait voulu conserver de son ancienne vie, comme un témoin de ce qu'il avait vécu par la faute de la faiblesse de sa mère et de la monstruosité de son père. Dès qu'il avait acquis le minimum de connaissances requises, il l'avait ensorcelé afin que nul ne puisse jamais lire ce qu'il y avait confié. Mais il représentait bien plus qu'un simple journal, à présent. Il se souvenait avec délices du sentiment de pure jouissance et de toute puissance qu'il avait éprouvé après la mort de cette gamine idiote… Warren ? dont il avait fait, cerise sur le gâteau, accuser Hagrid et sa stupide araignée géante. A vrai dire, il avait bien senti que Dumbledore n'avait pas été entièrement dupe, mais il n'avait pas à cette époque, les pouvoirs du Directeur. Tout ce que le professeur avait pu obtenir d'Armando Dippet avait été le bénéfice du doute pour le demi-géant, et la possibilité, malgré son exclusion, de rester sur les terres de Poudlard… Dumbledore et son goût pour les hybrides et autres Moldus… une grimace de dégout déforma brièvement ses traits. Lorsqu'il avait enfin finalisé le rituel antique déniché dans les grimoires de la Section Interdite, il s'était réellement senti l'égal d'un dieu, et le froid lui avait semblé un bien faible tribut à payer, au regard de la griserie apportée par cette sensation.

Malgré les mises en garde des livres, il aurait alors tout donné pour pouvoir l'éprouver de nouveau, il avait même pris le risque d'en parler à demi-mots à son Directeur de Maison. Slughorn ne pouvait rien contre lui, il n'avait après tout fait que lui demander des renseignements théoriques, et il le savait trop lâche pour aller évoquer leur conversation équivoque avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Cinq fois, depuis, il avait renouvelé l'expérience, la dernière un peu plus de vingt ans auparavant, mais scinder son âme avait son prix, prélevé sur son physique. Malgré son désir de recommencer, il devait attendre encore un peu s'il voulait éviter une trop grande dégradation de son corps déjà bien amoindri, qui aurait rendu l'éternité à laquelle il aspirait, trop difficile à vivre. Après avoir découvert comment préserver la survie de son âme, sa priorité était maintenant de trouver une manière de régénérer efficacement son enveloppe charnelle. Il avait toujours été doué pour les potions, et ses recherches étaient prometteuses, mais pas encore suffisamment satisfaisantes à son goût. Il repensa au jeune Snape. Un Maître des potions dévoué pourrait s'avérer un atout non négligeable dans cette quête. Il espérait que ce qu'il lui avait fait subir lors de leur dernière entrevue n'aurait pas trop refroidi l'ardeur à le servir du jeune homme, malgré la feinte sollicitude et les semi-excuses hypocrites dont il avait usé pour 'faire passer la pilule'. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser… mais c'était dû à son tempérament entier, pas aux dommages causés par les Horcruxes… non ? Et puis, s'il devait en faire l'un de ses proches collaborateurs, il devait définitivement s'assurer de la sincérité de l'engagement du jeune homme.

Il frissonna et reporta ses yeux vers les flammes qui montaient haut dans la cheminée de l'antique manoir, sur lequel il avait fait main-basse après l'assassinat de son père et de ses grands-parents. Ces misérables Moldus lui devaient bien ça, après l'avoir abandonné et lui avoir volé son enfance ! Son esprit revint se fixer sur la chose qui l'obsédait depuis que le jeune Potioniste lui avait rapporté une partie de la prophétie qu'il avait surprise, annonçant sa toute théorique chute. Il était partagé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris ces histoires de divination au sérieux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y revenir sans cesse.

 _« Ceux qui ont le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avancent... De l'union du serpent qui fut sacrifié et de celle qui est née deux fois, est issu l'oiseau du soleil qui la nuit enflammera… »_

Il avait chargé ses Mangemorts d'essayer de retrouver d'autres témoins, qui auraient pu, de gré ou de force lui en rapporter la suite et en éclairer le sens, mais en vain. Quant à la devineresse, elle demeurait, elle-aussi, introuvable. Le serpent qui fut sacrifié… la prophétie parlait-elle du Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets ? C'était fort improbable. Et puis, quelle union pouvait-on imaginer pour un basilic ? Il avait bien entendu, au cours de l'un de ses voyages, parler d'un Maledictus. Une jeune femme destinée à terme à devenir serpent, qui avait été liée à Gellert Grindelwald. Pourrait-on envisager que 'celle qui est née deux fois' puisse être cette créature, née une fois femme, et une autre fois serpent ? Mais comment un Basilic et un serpent magique pourraient-ils engendrer un oiseau… même en sachant qu'un Basilic est, après tout, issu d'un œuf de poule ?

Non, cela ne pouvait être aussi tordu. Les prophéties, malgré l'obscurité voulue de leurs formulations (les soi-disant médiums étaient-ils tous dérangés, où voulaient-ils se garder une porte de sortie, en prétextant une mauvaise interprétation, en cas d'échec ?), leur interprétation finale était généralement d'une banalité affligeante.

Retrouver et détruire le Maledictus à titre préventif pouvait toujours s'envisager, cela ne coûtait après tout pas grand-chose et n'empêchait pas d'étudier d'autres théories. Mais s'attaquer au Basilic créé par son ancêtre lui répugnait, d'autant que tant qu'il était enfermé à Poudlard, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il puisse rencontrer qui ou quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'y résoudrait qu'en dernier ressort !

Surtout qu'une autre hypothèse, beaucoup plus simple celle-là, pouvait s'imaginer. Le serpent pourrait, métaphoriquement, désigner un Serpentard… quant à 'celle qui est née deux fois'… pourquoi pas, tout aussi métaphoriquement, une femme possédant une sœur jumelle ? Tout compte fait, cette théorie, bien qu'un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais n'était-ce pas le propre des prophéties ? se tenait nettement mieux que la première. Un serpent sacrifié… L'un de ses Mangemorts n'avait-il pas un frère, qui, contrairement à tous les membres de sa famille, n'avait pas été envoyé à Serpentard ? Un jeune homme qui venait de se fiancer à une jeune femme dont la sœur était morte récemment, tuée dans une embuscade destinée à la Sang-de-bourbe qui avait rejeté le jeune Snape… Les deux sœurs étaient-elles jumelles ? Voldemort appuya la pointe de baguette sur son bras gauche en murmurant « _Regulus Black_ ». En attendant l'arrivée du jeune homme, il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, savourant la chaleur des flammes qui venaient lécher ses bottes.

Oui, c'était décidé, il allait se mettre à la recherche du Maledictus, mais il ne le tuerait pas. Du moins pas immédiatement. Le garder auprès de lui pourrait peut-être s'avérer utile, même s'il n'avait aucun rapport avec la prophétie. Une idée commençait même à prendre forme dans son esprit corrompu.

Ces créatures étaient rares. Très rares. Et ce qui n'aurait pas été possible avec un animal ordinaire l'était avec un Maledictus définitivement transformé. Si l'esprit de l'animal ne conservait presque aucun souvenir de son ancienne existence, il avait tout de même été humain, un jour. Et un autre humain, un humain avec ses capacités à lui, Lord Voldemort, pourrait en prendre le contrôle, le manipuler, le diriger, en faire le plus fidèle de ses serviteurs. Non, décidément, le risque que Nagini soit l'objet de la prophétie n'était pas assez important pour qu'il la tue, elle lui serait beaucoup plus utile autrement. Il la garderait à ses côtés, et peut-être même, à l'avenir, lorsqu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de régénérer son corps, pourrait-il éventuellement envisager d'en faire un réceptacle pour une autre partie de son âme. Une âme, un esprit, réparti entre deux corps vivants. Qui pourrait imaginer que son familier puisse être un autre lui-même ? Capable de se trouver, littéralement, dans deux endroits en même temps ! Une telle puissance…

Il tourna la tête vers la porte, à laquelle deux coups discrets venaient d'être frappés.

—Entre Regulus, je t'attendais !

 **…**

—Severus ?

—Mmm…

—Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

—Désolé, je réfléchissais. Oui bien entendu que j'ai écouté.

—Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur Sirius ! Et je n'ai pas pu lui mentir sur Marlène, tout le monde sait qu'Helena était sa sœur jumelle, s'il avait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre… Devant l'absence de réponse de son vis-à-vis, Regulus poursuivit, avalant nerveusement sa salive. « C'est… malgré tout, c'est mon frère ! Tu… sais de quoi il s'agit ?

—S'il ne t'a rien dit, je ne vois pas comment moi, je pourrais le savoir ! Je ne m'appelle pas Malfoy, je ne fais pas partie des proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu lui en as parlé… à ton frère, je veux dire ?

—J'ai essayé, mais je ne sais pas où le joindre. Il n'est pas chez lui, et mon hibou n'a pas encore reçu de réponse. Quant à contacter ses amis… dans ma position, c'est un peu délicat.

—Effectivement… mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre. Il finira bien par remontrer le bout de son nez. Il est peut-être tout simplement parti s'isoler quelque part pout roucouler avec sa fiancée, et ne veut pas être dérangé.

—A ce propos, il… il m'a aussi demandé si je savais si Marlène était enceinte.

Le masque impassible du potioniste ne montra rien de la surprise occasionnée par ce nouveau développement. Se pourrait-il que Voldemort pense que l'objet de la prophétie puisse être le couple de l'Animagus ? Il pouvait comprendre le raisonnement qu'il avait dû suivre pour la jeune femme, mais comment avait-il conclu que Black pourrait être le 'serpent qui fut sacrifié' ?

—Et ?

—Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

—Ces choses-là finissent toujours par se savoir. Il paraît que Lily et Potter attendent un enfant pour la fin de l'été. De même que les Londubat.

—Je…

—Ne sois pas gêné. Lily et moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Je trouve juste particulièrement stupide, sans parler de leur âge, et du fait qu'elle l'ait fait avec cet abruti, de concevoir un enfant par les temps qui courent, surtout en étant engagé autant qu'ils le sont dans le parti de Dumbledore !

—Lucius m'a dit que tu avais demandé à _Le_ rencontrer, cet hiver…

—Lucius parle trop ! Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ton frère, si c'est ce qui te tracasse.

—Je ne comprends plus rien, Severus. Je croyais que tu…

Le potioniste soupira, en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Les dernières révisions en vue de sa Maîtrise laissaient peu de place au repos, et il ne se souvenait plus de quand datait sa dernière nuit de sommeil correcte.

—Ecoute Regulus, ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je connais ton état d'esprit, tes doutes, et non seulement je les comprends, mais tu sais que je ne te trahirai jamais. Je… il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, je ne suis pas seul en cause et je ne veux mettre personne en danger. Mais je te promets qu'un jour, tu sauras tout. Sois patient, joue le jeu encore quelques mois… fais-moi confiance. Et surtout, continue à travailler sur ton Occlumencie. Crois-moi, s'Il a le moindre doute, l'expérience pourrait se révéler extrêmement… désagréable.

Regulus plissa les yeux, considérant son ami avec attention, mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur cette dernière recommandation. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il n'était pas un Mangemort de premier plan, et seul le nom de sa famille lui assurait un très fragile prestige parmi ses pairs. Il avait été testé, comme tous les autres, mais toujours superficiellement. Il n'était pas assez important pour que Voldemort s'intéresse vraiment à lui… sauf que maintenant, il s'intéressait à son frère ! Et qu'avait eu à subir Snape pour lui donner un tel avertissement ?

—J'ai une dette envers toi Severus. Harmony et toi êtes les deux seules personnes en qui j'ai réellement confiance, et je tiendrai ma promesse de ne rien faire sur un coup de tête. Un Black n'a qu'une parole.

—Harmony et Lily ont gardé des contacts. J'essayerai de me renseigner, pour ton frère.

—Merci. Je… je dois y aller, mère est dans une très mauvaise période, et je n'aime pas la laisser seule avec Kreattur. Je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver sa tête au milieu de celles de ses ancêtres. Marmonna le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la cheminée, où il piocha une poignée de poudre grise dans le pot posé sur le manteau. Avant de disparaître dans un nuage verdâtre, il jeta un dernier regard pensif à son ami. « Sois prudent, Severus ! »

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	54. Lâcher prise

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, et les OC par contre, sont à moi.

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **Quand je vous disais, pour les emm*** ! Sans vouloir me chercher d'excuses, parce que c'est quand même vrai que je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire autant qu'avant, en ce moment, après la voiture patraque, c'est mon ordinateur qui a (presque) rendu l'âme, et que je n'ai pu récupérer qu'avant-hier.**

 **JE TIENS DONC A PRÉSENTER MES EXCUSES LES PLUS HUMBLES A TOUS CEUX QUI ONT LAISSE DES REVIEWS SUR LE DERNIER CHAPITRE, ET A QUI, DU COUP, JE N'AI PAS RÉPONDU : UN IMMENSE MERCI, DONC A** **Zeugma, darkcorbeau, Cididy, ivae714, Lia9749, Lupinette, Juliana, Daidaiiro, Crazyfuriousgirl, et SlythenclOw.**

 **Alors… nouveau chapitre (qui attend patiemment depuis une semaine de pouvoir être tapé et envoyé… je pense tout de même à vous). Un chapitre de transition. Cette semaine, nos deux amis profitent d'une petite accalmie pour se ressourcer. Ceux qui ont lu « Vulnera » reconnaitront certainement l'endroit, j'aime bien réutiliser des éléments de « l'univers » que je leur ai construit (la maison de la mer, Tiberius, Missy…), ça lui donne une espèce de « réalité personnelle » en dehors de celui de JKR… Allez, trêve de blablas,**

 **Enjoy &… Review !**

* * *

 **Lâcher prise**

 **.**

Ils étaient seuls dans le jardin d'hiver. Tiberius était en France, où il était allé inspecter l'avancement des travaux dans les propriétés ancestrales des Prince, qu'il avait décidé de faire remettre en état.

—Sirius et Marlène ?

—Je suppose qu'étant donné qu'il est le seul membre de sa famille à n'avoir pas été envoyé à Serpentard, dans son esprit tordu, il est le 'serpent sacrifié'. Quant à Marlène, en tant que jumelle, elle peut, avec beaucoup de bonne volonté être considérée comme étant 'née deux fois'. Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus idiot qu'autre chose, remarque, et la prophétie de ton époque aurait elle aussi pu s'interpréter de plusieurs manières.

—Il faut les prévenir !

—J'ai déjà contacté Lupin. Je crains qu'ils n'aient pas d'autre alternative que d'en parler à Dumbledore, afin qu'il puisse les mettre efficacement à l'abri. Il m'a promis de ne pas révéler ses sources, mais il ne pourra pas cacher à Black que l'information vient de son frère… et s'il fait fonctionner son neurone, il en conclura automatiquement qu'elle est passée par moi. Je ne suis pas un inconditionnel du Serment Inviolable, mais je ne regrette pas que nous lui ayons fait prêter celui-là.

Malgré un ton qu'il voulait détaché, Severus affichait un air sombre. Il aurait préféré Occluder, mais il ne voulait pas violer leur promesse mutuelle de ne rien se cacher. Debout devant la verrière, il lui tournait le dos, mais il ne pouvait dissimuler la crispation de ses épaules. Hermione se leva du canapé où elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire assoir, pour venir poser une main sur son bras. Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux retomber de chaque côté de son visage, dans le vain espoir de masquer son malaise. Il était à faire peur, ces dernières semaines de révisions intensives étaient particulièrement éprouvantes, autant moralement que physiquement, et l'information apportée par Regulus ne contribuaient pas à améliorer son état d'esprit.

L'alarme posée sur la cheminée de l'Impasse du Tisseur, qu'ils avaient, par commodité, reliée à celle du manoir, avait retenti en début d'après-midi. Severus avait aussitôt Transplané à Cokeworth, et en était revenu, une heure plus tôt, dans un état d'agitation inhabituel.

—Arrête ça, Severus, tu n'es pas responsable !

—Comme je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Lily, à ton époque ? C'est exactement la même chose ! Et que ça concerne cet imbécile de Black ou que je ne connaisse pas McKinnon n'y change rien. Et en plus, cette fois, je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause. Si je n'avais pas rapporté…

—Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, nous en avons déjà parlé.

Il secoua la tête, persistant à éviter son regard.

—Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons y arriver, Hermione. Reprit-il d'une voix lasse en passant une main sur son front. « Ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes, mais c'est la même chose qui se répète. Et encore une fois, c'est de ma faute.

—Ne baisse pas les bras, Severus ! Pas toi ! Pas après tout ce que tu as accompli… dans cette vie et dans l'autre. Tu es épuisé, je pense que tu ne réalises pas vraiment… Tout ne se répète pas, tu n'es pas devenu Mangemort et Regulus est toujours vivant. De plus, nous avons récupéré les Horcruxes, et nous avons les moyens de les détruire. Non, tout ne se répète pas, et tout n'est pas obligé de recommencer ! Tu as trouvé le moyen de me faire revenir ici, et ensemble nous trouverons une solution pour détruire Voldemort, ou du moins, le rendre vulnérable. Dès le départ, nous savions que ce ne serait pas facile et que le temps ne se laisserait pas manipuler aussi aisément. Et pour Sirius et Marlène, j'ai peut-être une idée, qui pourrait leur permettre d'être à l'abri, sans que Dumbledore soit mis au courant.

—Parce que tu t'imagines que s'ils se terrent du jour au lendemain dans une maison sous Fidelitas, personne ne va s'en apercevoir ?

—Je ne parle pas de Fidelitas. L'entraînant par les poignets, elle l'obligea à s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le sofa. « Et reste un peu tranquille, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis, à faire les cent pas comme ça ! Reprends-moi si je me trompe, tu vas passer tes examens de troisième année la semaine prochaine, et ceux de quatrième dans deux semaines. Quant aux épreuves de Maîtrise, elles ont lieu quatre fois par an, si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

—Oui. En janvier, avril, juillet et octobre. Si je réussis à valider le niveau de quatrième année, je pourrai me présenter à celles de juillet.

—Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Maître Stoke accepte de te présenter à la session de juillet. Tu es épuisé, tu ne tiendrais pas le coup. Rappelle-toi de ce qu'il nous a expliqué sur leur déroulement. Les connaissances ne suffisent pas, il faut une endurance sans faille pour réussir les épreuves pratiques. Et selon ses propres dires, l'aperçu qu'il t'en a donné pendant cette année n'en était qu'un pâle reflet. De plus, si tu ne présentes ta Maîtrise qu'en octobre, ou, encore mieux, en janvier, même si tu es reçu, et nous savons que ce sera le cas, il sera trop tard pour briguer un poste de professeur pour la rentrée prochaine… ce qui te laissera une année entière de répit. Une année pendant laquelle tout peut arriver.

—Je ne vois…

—Si tu travaillais à Poudlard, ce serait plus difficile à justifier, étant donné votre lourd passif, mais…

—Le poste de professeur de Défense !

—Oui, c'est exactement ça. Depuis la création de l'Ordre, ses membres sont entraînés par Fol-œil, qui leur donne quasiment une formation d'Aurors… et par conséquence, un niveau nettement supérieur à celui de la plupart des différents professeurs que j'ai personnellement pu connaître. Si Sirius parvenait à obtenir le poste, lui et Marlène seraient logés dans l'école, qui est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde magique britannique. Et même s'il est maudit, les professeurs n'en meurent pas pour autant, poursuivit-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas penser au sort de Quirinus Quirell. « Pendant toute la durée de la prochaine année scolaire, ils y seraient bien plus à l'abri que derrière n'importe quel Fidelitas.

—Ça pourrait peut-être marcher pour Black. C'est un idiot, mais il faut reconnaître que c'est un bon combattant. Seulement, il n'y a aucune raison pour que McKinnon soit elle-aussi logée à Poudlard, sans y occuper de poste.

—Alors il faut arriver à les persuader de se marier, et je suis bien sûre que Sirius parviendra à convaincre Dumbledore d'accepter que son épouse y soit logée avec lui, plutôt que de quitter le château chaque soir pour aller la rejoindre, en cette période troublée.

—Ça se tient. Je dois retourner à Cokeworth ce soir, Lupin doit m'appeler pour me dire s'il a réussi à joindre Black. Si c'est le cas, nous avons convenu de nous y réunir. Missy est allée ouvrir la maison, et s'arranger pour donner l'impression qu'elle est habitée régulièrement.

—Je viens avec toi.

Le jeune homme la considéra, une étincelle ironique dans le regard.

—Évidemment, que tu viens avec moi. De toute façon, outre le fait que ton absence serait difficilement explicable, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses te laisser convaincre de rester ici.

Le léger coup de poing qu'Hermione tenta de lui donner dans le bras fut intercepté par une main ferme, avant qu'il n'enferme la jeune femme dans une étreinte presque désespérée. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait qu'à moitié convaincu qu'il n'était pas coupable de l'épée de Damoclès qui était désormais suspendue au-dessus de la tête de Sirius et de Marlène, pourtant unique conséquence des élucubrations de l'esprit dérangé de Voldemort. D'autant plus coupable que pour qui connaissait la vérité, la prophétie les désignait très clairement à eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais eu aucun doute sur cela. Leur conviction en était d'autant renforcée que pour eux, « l'oiseau du soleil » ne pouvait désigner que le faucon, animal totem du nouveau Patronus de Severus, dont ils étaient les seuls, avec Tiberius, à avoir connaissance.

 **…**

C'était une de ces soirées qu'un Moldu aurait pu qualifier de magique. Dans les rues maintenant désertes de la vieille ville, la chaleur moite du jour avait cédé sa place à une agréable tiédeur, apportée par la brise légère qui soufflait de l'océan.

Un peu plus tôt ils avaient déambulé dans les ruelles étroites, débarrassées de l'agitation du jour, comme de simples touristes moldus, faisant halte un instant sur un banc de pierres pour écouter les notes d'un violoncelle, qui s'échappaient du portail entrouvert de l'église. Il y aurait un concert ce soir, mais à ce moment-là, le musicien se laissait emporter par une improvisation à la beauté nostalgique. Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, chose qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas tolérée en plein jour. Mais lui-même n'avait-il pas entouré de son bras les épaules de sa compagne, savourant en silence la caresse des boucles mordorées contre son cou ? Un moment hors du temps, une parenthèse fragile, à savourer les yeux fermés, la brise nocturne égrenant les notes de la mélodie dans l'air léger du crépuscule.

A présent, assis sur la plage ils se laissaient bercer par le bruit de l'océan. C'était leur dernière soirée de liberté. Demain Ils seraient de retour en Angleterre. Demain la guerre serait de nouveau une réalité.

Il y avait maintenant un mois et demi que Severus avait réussi à valider le niveau de quatrième année, minimum nécessaire pour pouvoir prétendre aux épreuves de Maîtrise, et ainsi que l'avait prédit Hermione, Maître Stoke avait catégoriquement refusé de le présenter à la session de juillet, tant son niveau d'épuisement était alarmant. En rentrant au manoir, il avait dormi pendant trois jours et trois nuits entiers, ne se levant que pour satisfaire à des besoins élémentaires et avaler quelques bouchées, avant de retourner se coucher. A la suite de leur entrevue avec Remus et Sirius, les anciens Maraudeurs avaient décidé de suivre leurs conseils, Sirius avait épousé Marlène, avant de solliciter et d'obtenir, étonnamment facilement, le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, auprès de Dumbledore. Le jeune couple serait logé à Poudlard, et cette nouvelle avait redonné un peu de sérénité à Severus. Tant qu'ils demeureraient dans l'enceinte du château, ils seraient en sécurité, hors d'atteinte de Voldemort et de ses sbires, qu'il y ait déjà un traître ou non au sein de l'Ordre.

Cette année, la fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Narcissa avait été annulée, du fait de la naissance du petit Draco, au début du mois de juin, comme prévu. Preuve de son état lamentable s'il en avait fallu, Severus se laissait dorloter par Hermione et Missy, et la cuisine de Nela l'aidait à reprendre peu à peu du poil de la bête. Tiberius, qui était revenu au manoir au moment des examens, était reparti pour la France, dès qu'il avait été rassuré sur l'état de son petit-fils.

Trois semaines plus tôt, ils avaient reçu un hibou du patriarche, qui ne contenait qu'une pièce de monnaie jointe à un bout de parchemin sur lequel étaient tracés les mots : 11h ce soir. Le Portoloin les avais déposés sur un chemin de terre dont la largeur permettait à peine à deux personnes de se croiser, bordé de hautes haies. Loin au-dessous d'eux ils pouvaient distinguer la rumeur des vagues qui se fracassaient sur des rochers. Un Lumos scintillant au bout de sa baguette, Tiberius les y attendait.

 _Severus se stabilisa de justesse, retenant par la taille une Hermione chancelante. Merlin, elle haïssait au moins autant les Portoloins que le Transplanage d'escorte !_

— _Monsieur ? Interrogea le jeune homme en regardant suspicieusement autour de lui._

 _Son grand-père le considérait en souriant, une expression narquoise sur le visage._

— _Je suis bien certain que si j'avais prononcé le mot 'vacances', tu serais parti en courant. Eh bien maintenant, puisque vous êtes ici, autant y rester. Séjourner pendant quelques semaines sous des cieux plus agréables ne vous empêchera pas de réfléchir à vos plans, je suppose._

 _Severus se tourna vers sa compagne, persuadé qu'elle était complice, et prêt à lui demander des explications, mais elle avait l'air aussi décontenancée que lui. Manifestement, elle non plus n'était pas au courant des intentions de son grand-père._

— _Où sommes-nous ?_

— _En France, dans l'une des propriétés de la famille. Pas vraiment une maison à vrai dire, tout au plus un petit pavillon d'agrément. Je l'ai fait remettre en état pour vous deux, afin que vous ayez un endroit rien qu'à vous, un peu plus agréable que la maison de Spinner's End. Ne vous inquiétez pas, malgré les apparences, il est tout à fait sécurisé._

 _Il murmura quelques paroles dans une langue étrange, aux accents qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendus. Certainement pas du français, se dit-elle. Et la haie sembla se dilater, puis disparut, révélant l'immensité de l'océan, qui scintillait sous la pleine lune. Il avait bien fait de les prévenir. Tout au bout d'un éperon rocheux, qui s'avançait au-dessus des eaux tel la proue d'un navire, une bâtisse semblait se tenir en équilibre, surplombant les vagues rageuses qui s'écrasaient sans relâche contre d'immenses plaques de roches acérées, plusieurs mètres plus bas._

 _« Cet endroit est dissimulé aux Moldus depuis près de deux siècles. Poursuivit Tiberius. « Jadis, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse officiellement dans l'océan, emportée par une tempête particulièrement violente, ils l'appelaient 'la maison du sorcier'. Comme je vous l'ai dit, cette portion de falaise est magiquement protégée et elle ne s'écroulera pas plus que les vagues ne pourront l'atteindre. Elle est sous Fidelitas par sécurité, mais personne d'autre que moi n'en connait l'existence, c'est un endroit sûr, en plus d'être l'un des plus agréables que je connaisse… à moins de ne pas aimer l'océan, bien entendu._

Tiberius était reparti le lendemain, après leur avoir montré comment désactiver les protections supplémentaires. Ils avaient passé des vacances idylliques, sans trop se préoccuper de la guerre qui faisait rage de l'autre côté de la mer. Pour la première fois, ils avaient pu se comporter normalement, sans crainte d'être espionnés. Pour la première fois, ils avaient pu se laisser aller à n'être qu'un jeune couple amoureux, et heureux d'être ensembles, oubliant presque. _Presque_. Que l'issue d'une guerre et le destin d'un peuple reposait sur leurs épaules. Ce n'avait aussi été qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient réalisé à quel point la tension de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione avait pesé sur leurs vies, et à quel point ils avaient, tous les deux, besoin de décompresser avant d'affronter la suite.

Hermione se blottit plus fort contre Severus, qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Demain, la guerre reprendrait ses droits et ils plongeraient de nouveau dans la tourmente, mais cette nuit encore leur était donnée, et ils pouvaient en faire une éternité.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **/***


	55. Incertitudes

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, et les OC par contre, sont à moi.

 **Merci à mes fidèles, anciens et nouveaux, revieweu(r)ses :** Lia9749, Cididy, Zeugma, Steph Rogue, Clho, Guest, Daidaiiro, AlouetteL, Emilie09, Jasmineetaladin, SlythenclOw, Math'L, Alex, Emma, nonowX3, Fanny, Hella Slytherin et Lupinette

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **N/A :** J'ai bien conscience des délais que je vous impose entre deux chapitres, depuis quelques temps, mais j'ai un boulot trrrès accaparant, particulièrement pendant le troisième trimestre. Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'énergie pour écrire beaucoup en ce moment. Ce chapitre a été écrit entre hier et aujourd'hui, parce que je ne voulais pas laisser passer encore plus de temps sans nouvelles. Pas beaucoup d'action encore une fois, mais plein de petites briques supplémentaires qui s'imbriqueront tôt ou tard dans l'édifice.

 **Enjoy &… Review !**

* * *

 **Incertitudes**

 **.**

Un calme presqu'irréel régnait sur la Communauté Magique depuis plusieurs mois. Certes, il y avait bien eu quelques disparitions aussi discrètes que mystérieuses du côté des opposants à Voldemort, mais sans que personne ne puisse prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas partis de leur plein gré pour se réfugier sous des cieux plus cléments, ainsi que beaucoup l'avaient déjà fait

Regulus avait confié à Severus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait quitté le Royaume Uni, seul, sans qu'aucun de ses fidèles n'ait la moindre idée ni d'où il pouvait être, ni de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il n'avait laissé aucune instruction à ses Mangemorts, et la crainte de faire quelque chose qui aurait pu lui déplaire à son retour, retenait même les plus téméraires de tenter quoi que ce soit de tant soit peu spectaculaire. Même les Lestrange se tenaient relativement tranquilles. Rongeant son frein avec de plus en plus de mauvaise volonté, Bellatrix ne cessait de reprocher à son beau-frère son manque d'implication lorsqu'elle décidait, à bout de patience, de passer ses nerfs sur quelques Moldus qui avaient la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et la grimace de dégoût qu'elle affichait ostensiblement lorsqu'elle voyait sa sœur et son époux s'attendrir sur leur nouveau-né suffisait à expliquer l'absence de descendance de Rodolphus. « _Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin d'un Hériter ? Merlin merci, ton frère fera parfaitement l'affaire sans que j'aie à endurer neuf mois de désagrément et des années à supporter un mioche braillard dans nos jambes_. »

Severus avait brillamment finalisé sa Maîtrise en octobre. La cérémonie publique de proclamation du nouveau Maître, en décembre, avait largement été couverte par la presse. Depuis l'instauration du diplôme, plus d'un-demi millénaire auparavant, il était seulement le deuxième à l'avoir décroché avant ses vingt-et-un-ans, après seulement deux années d'études. Et compte-tenu de l'évolution de la matière et de son enseignement depuis cette époque, son exploit n'en était que plus retentissant. Il n'avait échappé au harcèlement et aux affabulations prévisibles de Rita Skeeter, déléguée par la Gazette du Sorcier pour couvrir l'évènement, que parce qu'Hermione, voyant son compagnon sur le point de craquer, après s'être discrètement glissée près de la journaliste, avait négligemment laissé échapper une allusion à une potion dont l'ingrédient principal serait des scarabées broyés vivants. Ayant cloué la langue de la sorcière, elle s'était approchée de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots, avant de retourner près de Severus et de Transplaner avec lui, laissant à Maître Stoke le soin de terminer seul la conférence de presse. Tiberius, qui les avait rejoints peu après, leur avait raconté en riant, la façon dont le teint parfait de la gratte-papier était, malgré sa couche de maquillage, passé du livide au verdâtre. Elle en avait même, en partant, oublié sa Plume à Papote, qu'il leur avait rapportée comme un trophée.

Hermione et lui vivaient désormais au manoir. Se basant sur les souvenirs de Kreattur, ils avaient réussi à localiser la grotte où était caché le dernier Horcruxe. La première fois, Severus avait insisté pour y Transplaner seul, avec comme unique repère, les images extraites de l'esprit de l'Elfe, lorsqu'il l'avait soigné. Elles s'étaient avérées assez précises pour qu'il y parvienne sans encombre, et il était revenu immédiatement après avoir vérifié les protections de Magie Noire qui étaient apposées à l'entrée de la grotte. Conformément à la promesse qu'il avait faite à son grand-père et à Hermione, il n'avait pas essayé, malgré la tentation, de les désamorcer pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière.  
Par la suite, ils y étaient retournés tous les trois, afin d'étudier le terrain. Cette fois, ils avaient passé les barrières, se contentant de rester sur la rive du lac. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'intention de se confronter à une armée d'Inferi. Ils auraient pu tenter de détruire les Horcruxes à ce moment-là, si ce n'avait été la crainte que Voldemort le ressente, et ne décide d'en créer de nouveaux. La disparition du mage noir leur donnait certes du temps pour peaufiner un plan, mais elle pesait aussi lourdement sur leurs nerfs.

Remus, qu'ils avaient rencontré au début de l'automne, leur avait confirmé que Dumbledore lui-même semblait ignorer où était Voldemort. Et cela le rendait d'autant plus irritable, que certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix commençaient, devant leur inertie, à relâcher leur surveillance sur les Mangemorts connus, et à négliger leur entraînement, au grand dam de Maugrey Fol-Œil qui serinait à qui voulait l'entendre son adage préféré 'vigilance constante !'. Habilement orienté par Hermione, le loup-garou leur avait aussi donné des nouvelles des Potter. Lily avait accouché d'un garçon, le dernier jour du mois d'août, leur avait-il confié en jetant un regard anxieux vers Severus, qui s'appliquait, de son côté à garder un visage impénétrable. Il en était aux yeux verts du petit Harry, lorsque le Serpentard avait brusquement fait bifurquer la conversation.

—Black ? Avait interrogé le tout nouveau Maître des Potions.

—A Poudlard. Il semble se plaire dans ses nouvelles fonctions.

—Grand bien lui fasse. Peut-être réussira-t-il à rester en place plus longtemps que les autres.

—La malédiction…

—Je n'ai jamais été persuadé de sa réelle existence. D'ailleurs certains professeurs ont tenu deux ou trois ans.

—Certes, mais tu dois avouer que la majorité…

—La majorité, pour ne pas dire tous, étaient des incapables à qui la seule idée de ce qu'ils pourraient avoir à affronter à la fin de l'année donnait des sueurs froides dès le début du dernier trimestre. Dumbledore a-t-il jamais engagé quelqu'un de vraiment qualifié, à ce poste ? Ceux qui ne sont pas virés pour incompétence sont tellement terrifiés par les histoires à dormir debout qui circulent dans les couloirs, la plupart inventées par les élèves, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, qu'ils démissionnent avant même de recevoir leur lettre de licenciement. Un comble lorsqu'on considère le poste qu'ils sont sensés occuper ! Non, la véritable malédiction, si tu veux mon opinion, est psychologique, et réside dans la peur de la malédiction elle-même. Et je ne serais pas prêt à jurer que Dumbledore ne l'entretienne pas à dessein.

—Dans quel but ferait-il cela ?

—Que sais-je ? Conforter Qui-tu-sais dans l'idée qu'il est plus puissant qu'il ne l'est réellement ? Lui faire croire que les effectifs de la Lumière sont sous-entraînés, puisque personne n'est semble-t-il capable d'enseigner correctement une matière qui pourrait lui nuire ? Après tout, quel sorcier est réellement capable de se défendre en sortant de Poudlard, à moins d'avoir été formé à l'extérieur ?

Rémus était songeur. Jamais il n'avait envisagé les choses sous cet angle, mais après tout, d'où venait vraiment cette histoire de malédiction ? C'était une rumeur qui courrait dans l'école depuis les années quarante, mais avait-elle vraiment un fondement 'historique' ou n'était-ce, justement… qu'une rumeur ?

—Sirius n'est pas incompétent ! Avait-il fini par énoncer devant le regard narquois de son interlocuteur, qui avait manifestement suivi le cheminement de ses pensées.

—Black est un chien fou et un connard, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il sait se battre, quoi que je ne sois pas entièrement certain de ses capacités à un contre un. Je me demande…

—Quoi ?

Severus avait secoué la tête, balayant le sujet d'un air soudain ennuyé.

—Non, rien ! Peut-être qu'il a eu de la chance. Que Dumbledore n'avait personne d'autre sous la main… Ou peut-être que je me trompe, après tout.

Lupin n'avait pas osé insister, et était parti peu après, nanti de sa dose mensuelle de potion Tue-Loup.

 **…**

Après son départ, le jeune homme était resté planté devant la cheminée, les yeux perdus dans les flammes qui avaient repris leur couleur normale. S'approchant de lui, Hermione avait posé une main sur son épaule.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Ce soir-là, à la Tête de Sanglier… tu crois que Dumbledore aurait pu…

—Merlin ! C'est vrai ! Trelawney n'était pas là par hasard, il devait l'attendre. Et s'il était sur le palier…

—Il a pu entendre la prophétie ! Et il est assez intelligent pour avoir pu déduire ce qu'il fallait de la candidature de Black.

—Tu penses qu'il peut se douter de quelque chose ? Je veux dire… pour nous… _moi_ ?

—Je ne sais pas. Normalement, non. A moins que… Seigneur, les inscriptions ! Lorsqu'un sorcier nait, même de Moldus, il est d'office inscrit à Poudlard dès sa venue au monde. Et si…

—Si le directeur reçoit les avis de naissance, il n'est pas assez naïf pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement entre Hermione et Harmony Granger ! Termina-t-elle en levant des yeux effrayés vers son compagnon.

Elle tremblait, maintenant, et Severus, passant ses bras autour d'elle, l'avait entraînée vers le canapé qui faisait face au foyer. Elle haletait, au bord de la crise de panique.

« Il… il sait !

—Non ! Il peut se douter de quelque chose, mais il ne peut avoir aucune certitude.

—Il n'a qu'à contacter le Macusa pour vérifier.

—Il est de notoriété publique qu'il n'est pas dans les meilleurs termes avec les autorités américaines, depuis je ne sais quelle affaire, dans les années trente. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il désirerait mêler plus de personnes que nécessaires à ses affaires. Non, je pense qu'il préfèrera nous surveiller lui-même, en attendant le moment opportun, pour nous tirer les vers du nez, ou pour jouer au 'deus ex machina'.

—Il pourrait tout faire échouer en voulant arranger les choses à sa manière. Le professeur Snape avait dit…

—Même s'il se doute de quelque chose en ce qui te concerne, je suis certain qu'il ne sait rien de plus, et en tout cas rien sur les Horcruxes. Si je me fie à ce que j'ai pu voir dans la Pensine, il n'a découvert leur existence que bien plus tard. Après l'admission du fils de Potter à Poudlard. Et nous avons un avantage sur lui…

—Un… un avantage ?

—Il ne sait pas que nous savons qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Cela nous donne un temps d'avance sur lui. Rentrons maintenant, nous devons mettre mon grand-père au courant.

 **…**

L'équilibre un peu bancal qui s'était instauré dans le monde sorcier de Grande Bretagne vola en éclats un après-midi de janvier, lorsqu'un appel fébrile retentit dans la cheminée de la maison de Spinner's End, relayée par celle du manoir.

Hermione, qui laissait paresseusement courir ses doigts dans la fourrure de Fluffy et des fléreurs, allongée sur le tapis, devant le pare-feu, se redressa brusquement, alarmée par la nervosité et l'urgence qui transparaissaient dans la voix de Regulus Black.

—Je peux traverser ?

—Je… _Non_ ! Son esprit travaillait à toute allure. Severus travaillait dans le laboratoire, avec son grand-père, sur la possibilité d'une éventuelle amélioration de la potion qu'il fournissait à James Potter. Elle était restée avec eux une bonne partie de la journée mais les effets secondaires des émanations du produit avaient eu raison d'elle deux heures auparavant. Elle s'était réfugiée dans le salon, après avoir ingurgité une bonne dose de potion anti-migraines. Les nausées et les vertiges disparaissant habituellement après quelques minutes hors de l'atmosphère confinée du laboratoire. Non, décidément, la recherche, ce n'était pas pour elle, et elle admirait sans réserve l'endurance dont faisait preuve les deux hommes. Depuis qu'elle travaillait avec eux, elle était fermement persuadée que Tiberius, aurait pu lui aussi, s'il l'avait voulu, obtenir sans aucun problème une Maîtrise de potions.

« Non ! Je… nous… Elle s'efforça d'insuffler dans sa voix une hésitation et une gêne pleines de sous-entendus. « Tu… tu peux attendre quelques minutes ? S'il te plait !

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, manifestement mal à l'aise. Lui ne jouait pas la comédie, et elle faillit éclater de rire, en l'imaginant devant sa cheminée, rouge comme une tomate.

« Reste près de la cheminée. On te rappelle dans un moment ! Termina-t-elle en coupant la communication d'un Finite incantatem. Bien utile, ce Disputatio !

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour courir au laboratoire et en ramener Severus. Les explications étaient inutiles un « Regulus, urgent ! » avait suffi pour qu'il se jette un Recurvite à la va-vite, et la suive en courant. En jetant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre, elle sourit intérieurement à l'idée que la tenue débraillée de Severus accréditerait ses insinuations.

Pendant que son compagnon ouvrait les volets d'un coup de baguette, et après un Incendio dans la cheminée, lançait un sort de réchauffement sur la pièce, elle ébouriffa un peu plus sa chevelure, enleva son pull et le renfila aussitôt, à l'envers, sous l'œil amusé de celui-ci. Elle n'avait manifestement pas besoin de lui expliquer l'excuse qu'elle avait donnée à Black pour le retarder ! Après un clin d'œil complice, Severus pointa sa baguette sur les flammes. « Chambre de Regulus Black, Square Grimmaurd ». Le jeune homme devait attendre l'appel avec impatience, il se matérialisa aussitôt que le passage lui fût ouvert, dans un jet de flammes vertes.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

—Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… il est revenu ! Avec un serpent géant. Il… il a puni Ferrars, qui n'avait pas répondu assez vite à sa convocation et… Regulus se tut, cherchant une respiration devenue chaotique, une expression horrifiée plaquée sur ses traits.

—Et ?

—Il l'a fait dévorer par…

Hermione avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche, submergée par une nausée qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler. Elle savait pertinemment de quoi étaient capables Voldemort et Nagini, mais l'image n'en était pas moins insoutenable.

« Il lui parle comme à un être humain, et le pire, c'est qu'elle semble le comprendre.

—Elle ?

—Il nous l'a présentée comme si c'était une personne. Elle s'appelle Nagini, elle le suit partout. Parfois, on dirait même qu'ils ont des conversations entières, en Fourchelang. C'est carrément… flippant.

 **…**

Le cauchemar s'était un peu estompé depuis qu'elle vivait avec Severus, mais cette nuit, la scène de la Cabane Hurlante était revenue la hanter avec une force inégalée. Heureusement, elle s'était réveillée, assise dans son lit, couverte d'une sueur glacée, avant que le hurlement qui naissait déjà au fond de sa gorge n'ait eu le temps de jaillir. Elle s'était levée silencieusement et s'était réfugiée dans le jardin d'hiver.

Recroquevillée sur le canapé, elle essayait, sans beaucoup de succès, de se barricader derrière ses barrières d'Occlumencie. Mais la révélation de Regulus l'avait cueillie par surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça, pensant, comme beaucoup, que Voldemort n'avait rencontré Nagini que lors de son exil en Albanie, après sa défaite face à Harry. Après, il avait été trop tard, et elle avait été incapable de dresser des boucliers assez solides pour juguler toutes ses émotions. C'était Nagini qui avait tué le professeur Snape… _Severus_. Aucun récit, aucun témoignage, ne la mentionnait dans les années quatre-vingt.

—Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Elle sursauta, bien que la question ait été posée à voix basse. Severus s'assit à à côté d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras. « Je me suis réveillé, et tu n'étais plus là. Tu n'étais pas non plus dans la salle de bains. Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? Je vois bien que tu n'es plus la même depuis la visite de Regulus.

Elle frissonna, se blottissant au plus près de lui, cherchant un contact encore plus étroit, qu'il ne lui refusa pas. Il dégagea quelques cheveux fous sur sa tempe, avant d'y poser ses lèvres, puis sa joue, attendant patiemment, en silence, qu'elle soit assez calmée pour pouvoir lui confier ce qui la tracassait.

—Nagini. Finit-elle par exhaler dans un souffle presque imperceptible. « Elle ne devrait pas être là, à cette époque. C'est… c'est ma faute. Si… si je n'étais pas… si nous étions allés ailleurs qu'à la Tête de Sanglier ce soir-là… si nous n'avions pas entendu…

—Shhht ! Il n'y a sûrement aucun rapport…

—Il y a _forcément_ un rapport ! Rien n'arrive par hasard ! Le temps finit toujours par… un sanglot secoua ses épaules. « C'est Nagini qui a… qui t'a… je… j'ai peur, Severus. J'ai tellement peur !

Severus resserra sa prise en silence. Il savait qu'il était incapable de trouver une réponse satisfaisante à cela. Ils s'étaient jurés de rester honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, et il avait assisté à sa propre mort, dans la Pensine. Lui aussi, crevait de peur.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	56. Les amants maudits

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, et les OC par contre, sont à moi.

 **Merci à mes adorables revieweu(r)ses :** nonowX3, Zeugma, Cididy, Constancelcd, SlythenclOw, Emilie09, Lia9749, Daidaiiro, Juliana, AlouetteL, Jasmineetaladin, Didi, Steph Rogue, Emma, Alex, et Crazyfuriousgirl

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **N/A :** Bon, d'accord, nous sommes lundi depuis 1h30, mais vous n'allez pas chicaner pour si peu… xD.  
Ceci dit, pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, tout simplement parce qu'au départ, il s'agissait de la première partie d'un chapitre unique. Mais comme il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de mise à jour, je l'ai un peu étoffé, et voilà. La suite aussitôt que possible, promis, même si je n'ai pas trop de temps, je pense à vous !  
Sur ce,

 **Enjoy &… (please!) Review !**

* * *

 **Les amants maudits**

 **.**

Tiberius se tenait immobile, debout dos à la cheminée de la bibliothèque. Il affichait un air soucieux, alors qu'Hermione et Severus finissaient de lui raconter les derniers développements. Se décidant enfin à bouger, il s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel, réchauffa d'un geste le café qu'ils avaient laissé refroidir sur la table basse, et prit le temps de s'en servir une tasse avant de parler à son tour.

—Vous dites qu'il lui parle comme à une personne, et qu'elle a l'air de le comprendre ?

—Oui, absolument.

—Et elle lui obéit sans sembler chercher à discuter ?

—Je ne saurais pas dire si leurs échanges fonctionnent dans les deux sens, mais à ma connaissance, elle lui a toujours obéi, quoi qu'il lui demande de faire. Lorsqu'elle a attaqué Arthur Weasley, Voldemort n'était pas près d'elle, ce qui tendrait à démontrer soit qu'elle partage un lien télépathique avec lui, soit une certaine forme de conscience, ou d'intelligence de sa part : elle savait très bien où elle était, et à qui elle s'en prenait. Hermione se tourna vers Severus. « Est-ce que tu en as vu plus, dans la Pensine ?

—J'ai vu… il cligna des yeux, réprimant un frisson. Indubitablement, ce qu'il avait vu avait laissé des traces. « Des choses… il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser une vision cauchemardesque. « Mais rien qui apporte plus de précisions. A part peut-être qu'ils ont parfois l'air de tenir de véritables conversations, en Fourchelang.

—Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais ce que vous me décrivez pourrait ressembler fortement à un Maledictus dans sa dernière phase de transformation.

—Un… Maledictus ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, avoua Hermione.

Severus était songeur. Lui, connaissait manifestement le terme.

—J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus, il y a quelques années, en faisant des recherches sur… il jeta un regard en biais à la jeune fille. « Les différentes transformations humains/animaux.

—Alors ce serait… un être humain transformé ? Une sorte d'Animagus, ou de Loup-Garou ?

—Oui et non, dans le sens ou devenir Animagus procède d'un choix. Quant au Loup-Garou, même si son état peut être perçu, et vécu par la plupart d'entre eux, comme une malédiction, il s'apparente plus à une maladie, transmissible par morsure. Un peu comme… la rage par exemple. A ma connaissance, la lycanthropie ne peut en aucun cas être le résultat d'un maléfice. Un Maledictus, lui, nait comme ça. La malédiction, bien réelle, celle-là, est lancée sur une famille, et traverse les générations. Elle ne touche que les femmes, et se transmet de mère en fille, et la seule manière de l'éradiquer est de… supprimer toutes les filles à leur naissance... une chose qui a fini par être considérée comme presque 'normale' dans certains pays asiatiques, et qui a pour ainsi dire 'déteint ' sur les Moldus, même s'ils ont oublié, et détourné, l'origine de cette pratique. Hermione le regardait avec effroi, une main sur la bouche. « Jusqu'à la puberté, l'enfant est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. A partir de ce moment-là, la jeune fille commence à se transformer. D'abord involontairement, sous l'effet de certaines émotions exacerbées, mais peu à peu elle peut apprendre à maîtriser cette faculté. Si cela s'arrêtait là, cela ne poserait aucun problème majeur. A ce stade, en effet, elle conserve sa conscience humaine pendant ses transformations, et sa situation est effectivement très proche de celle d'un Animagus. Mais avec le temps, elle perd peu à peu cette conscience, et le retour à la forme humaine devient de plus en plus espacé et difficile, jusqu'à ce que la Créature ne prenne définitivement le dessus, ne conservant de son ancien état que la capacité de comprendre le langage humain.

Tiberius opina de la tête, en reposant sa tasse sur sa soucoupe.

—C'est exactement cela, et maintenant que nous en parlons… Oui ! Nagini… je savais bien que ce nom me disait quelque chose. Credence et Nagini. C'est une histoire qui a fait quelque bruit, à une époque. Ce devait être vers la fin des années vingt, je pense. Au début de l'ascension de Grindelwald, peu après son retour en Europe, à la suite de ce qui a été appelé le scandale du Macusa, où il avait assassiné et pris la place du ministre de la justice magique américain. Comme tous les on-dit, rapportés de bouche à oreille, ce n'était pas vraiment clair et les versions différaient parfois. Mais la trame en était toujours la même. Il y était question d'un Obscurial, et d'un Maledictus décrit comme une splendide jeune femme, alors exhibée dans un cirque ambulant. L'histoire était, comme je vous l'ai dit, assez confuse, et plus ou moins déformée au fil des récits, et personne à ma connaissance n'en a jamais eu le fin mot… sauf peut-être Newt Scamander, qui, toujours selon la rumeur, y aurait été mêlé de très près, officieusement mandaté par Dumbledore. Plus vraisemblablement, cette affaire a été étouffée, car touchant d'un peu trop près à l'histoire de la famille Dumbledore et à ses propres relations avec Gellert Grindelwald. J'étais un tout jeune enfant, à cette époque, et je ne l'ai vraiment découverte que bien plus tard. Les gens racontaient encore, des années après, l'histoire d'amour impossible de ces deux êtres maudits. Le mythe de Roméo et Juliette version monde sorcier, en quelque sorte. C'était certes très romantique, mais j'ai bien peur que même s'appuyant sur un noyau réel, ce n'ait été qu'une légende n'ayant que bien peu de rapports avec les faits véritables.

—Et sait-on ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il se reprit et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avec un rictus ironique : ' _Les femmes !_ ' pendant que Tiberius poursuivait, sur un ton indulgent.

—L'Obscurial serait mort. Certaines versions parlaient d'un suicide, d'autres prétendaient qu'il aurait été tué par Grindelwald, voire même, involontairement, par Nagini elle-même sous sa forme reptilienne. En tout état de cause, le Maledictus, le cœur brisé, aurait alors volontairement abandonné prématurément son humanité, et serait retourné à la forêt. Mais ne vous emballez pas ma chère enfant, même s'il y avait un fondement à cette histoire, et même si le serpent était effectivement votre Nagini, cela ne nous avancerait pas plus pour autant. La Créature qu'elle serait devenue n'aurait pas plus de souvenirs de sa vie passée, qu'elle ne pourrait désormais éprouver de sentiments humains.

—J'ose espérer que tu ne comptes pas te lancer dans une croisade pour la rédemption des Maledictus tueuses… et mangeuses d'hommes, ironisa Severus d'un ton auquel il échoua à insuffler assez de légèreté pour être crédible.

Hermione ne s'y trompa pas et baissa les yeux, au lieu de répondre à sa taquinerie, comme elle l'aurait fait en temps ordinaire. La pensée des scènes qu'il avait dû voir dans la Pensine, ajoutées à celle de sa propre mort, dont elle avait été témoin dans la Cabane Hurlante, et qu'il avait vue dans ses propres souvenirs, lui enlevait toute envie de s'apitoyer sur le sort de Nagini.

—Non. Je voulais juste savoir si elle était censée avoir survécu. Parce que dans ce cas, il y a effectivement une possibilité pour qu'elle ne fasse qu'un avec la nôtre. Si ce n'était pas un serpent ordinaire, cela expliquerait que les Medicomages de Ste Mangouste aient eu autant de mal à soigner Mr Weasley, lorsqu'elle l'a attaqué, et aient été obligés de faire appel à Dumbledore, et donc indirectement à toi, je suppose, pour guérir ses blessures.

—A ce propos… tu n'aurais pas entendu décrire les effets du venin, par hasard ?

—Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'un venin à proprement parler. Je veux dire… si, mais pas dans le sens de poison. Je pense que c'était plutôt une substance qui empêchait la coagulation du sang, et par conséquent, la cicatrisation. Les blessures causées par ses crochets ne se refermaient pas. Ce sont les hémorragies à répétition, qui ont bien failli le tuer, jusqu'à ce que miraculeusement, un simple Medicomage de Ste Mangouste ne trouve soi-disant la solution. Je ne comprends pas comment Harry n'a pas été plus affecté, lorsqu'elle l'a mordu, à Godric's Hollow, même si c'était assez superficiel. Peut-être qu'ayant déjà été mordu par un Basilic quelques années plus tôt, et guéri par des larmes de Phénix, il était en quelque sorte… immunisé contre les blessures causées par des reptiles magiques.

Hermione s'était levée, et elle allait et venait dans la pièce, en frottant nerveusement ses bras, sans s'en rendre compte. Severus la rejoignit, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Les yeux qu'elle leva vers lui étaient un peu trop brillants.

« Ce serpent… rien que l'idée qu'il pourrait… elle n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa phrase, mais la vision de Nagini se jetant sur le Maître des Potions flottait entre elle et Severus. « J'espère qu'il ne va pas se décider à la transformer en Horcruxe avant l'heure. Préféra-t-elle ajouter. « Et dire que nous avons les moyens de détruire toutes ces abominations dès à présent !

—Il est cloîtré dans son manoir, et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir s'il ressentira ou non leur disparition. Nous devons attendre un moment favorable. Souviens-toi : nous ne devons pas tenter de _provoquer_ les évènements. La seule possibilité que nous ayons d'éventuellement influer sur l'avenir est de nous en tenir à de petites actions 'en coulisses', comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à maintenant. Tant qu'il ne bouge pas, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

—Mais pourquoi ne fait-il rien ?

—Je pense qu'il est en train de… jouer.

—Jouer ?

—A faire monter la pression. Il joue sur la crainte, et la crainte peut être plus nocive que l'action. Tout le monde retient son souffle, la suspicion s'installe. Entre voisins. Dans les familles. Il déstabilise, il divise, afin que lorsqu'il passera à l'action, personne ne sache vraiment ni comment réagir, ni à qui faire confiance.

—Mais c'est insupportable !

—C'est exactement ce qu'il recherche. Nous ne devons pas entrer dans son jeu. Continuons à tisser nos alliances. Pour le moment, nous savons que nous pouvons compter sur Black et Lupin, même si ça me fait mal de devoir éventuellement m'appuyer sur eux. Potter et Lily ne feront rien contre nous, Regulus est de notre côté, il restera, au minimum, neutre. Et si j'ai su lire entre les lignes, à moins que Voldemort ne menace directement les siens, Malfoy continuera à faire l'autruche. Quant à Dumbledore, même s'il est vexé que nous n'ayons pas fait appel à lui, il ne peut se permettre, par les temps qui courent, de mépriser des alliés.

—Mais pourquoi est-il allé chercher ce serpent ?

—En partie à cause de la prophétie, je suppose, mais… j'ai aussi pensé à autre chose. J'ai beaucoup lu sur les Horcruxes ces derniers temps. Leur création n'a pas seulement pour effet de fractionner l'âme, leur action est extrêmement destructrice sur le corps physique. Je pense qu'il a besoin de se régénérer, et pour cela, il n'a pas énormément de solutions. Il y a très peu de substances qui peuvent avoir cet effet. L'une d'entre elles est le sang de Licorne, mais elles sont excessivement rares, de nos jours, et à moins d'investir la Forêt Interdite…

—Oh mon Dieu !

—Quoi ?

—C'est… Lors de ma première année, il avait pris procession du corps d'un professeur, et Hagrid a trouvé une Licorne morte dans la Forêt.

—Oui, j'ai vu cet épisode dans la Pensine et tes souvenirs. Mais il n'avait plus de corps du tout, alors, et il n'avait que cette solution pour pouvoir survivre. La population de licornes en Albanie est l'une des plus élevées au monde, et je pense que c'est pour cela, qu'il s'y était réfugié, avant de circonvenir Quirinus Quirell, et de revenir en Angleterre avec lui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit diminué au point d'en arriver encore à une telle extrémité, à moins de n'avoir aucun autre recours. Mais il existe une autre substance. Le venin de Basilic, absorbé par voie orale, à très faibles doses.

—Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il trouve le moyen de s'introduire à Poudlard !

—En fait, ce que je voulais dire, et je rejoins ton idée, au sujet de la morsure de ton ami, c'est que… si le venin de Basilic peut avoir cet effet régénérant, pourquoi celui d'un autre reptile magique ne pourrait-il pas en avoir un similaire ? Peut-être veut-il faire d'une pierre deux coups… d'une part, garder le Maledictus sous la main, au cas où, et d'autre part, expérimenter sur lui l'effet de son venin. Il a réussi à se construire un nouveau corps en se servant des ossements de son père, et d'une potion, d'après ce que t'a raconté ton ami, n'est-ce pas ? Le genre de préparations qui entre dans ces rituels de Nécromancie n'est pas à la portée du premier venu. Sans être inaccessible, il nécessite de sérieuses connaissances en potions. Et lorsqu'on a ce genre de qualification, expérimenter les effets d'un venin inconnu n'est pas une chose hors de portée, si l'on prend toutes les précautions.

—En parlant de ça, intervint Tiberius, se levant à son tour, « je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de trouver un autre sujet d'étude que tenter d'améliorer la potion pour Potter. D'autant que je crois sincèrement que nous ne pouvons guère faire mieux que la dernière version. Je sais bien que sans un échantillon du venin en question il est quasi impossible d'élaborer un remède vraiment fiable, mais malgré tout, je serais d'avis que nous commencions, dans un premier temps, par nous pencher sérieusement sur la possibilité de renforcer les effets des potions antihémorragiques existantes.

—Et de voir comment nous pouvons les combiner aux anti-venins également existants… termina Severus. « Je pensais m'y mettre dès demain. Je suis d'accord avec vous, Monsieur, je crains que nous ne puissions pas faire mieux pour Potter.

Tiberius s'était retourné pour faire face au foyer, et c'est d'une voix basse et enrouée qu'il poursuivit, avant de sortir de la pièce sans se retourner :

—J'avoue que savoir qu'un tel monstre existe et qu'il a été, ou sera, peu importe, l'instrument de… de ta… bref… cela me met dans le même état qu'Hermione.

La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas remarquer la brusque expiration de Severus, alors qu'il baissait la tête pour dissimuler son visage derrière le sombre rideau de ses cheveux. Exprimer ses émotions n'était pas dans le tempérament du jeune homme, mais il était manifestement extrêmement touché par les dernières paroles de son grand-père.

 **…**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de prendre le thé, la cheminée de la bibliothèque s'illumina de flammes vertes. La voix qui s'en échappa était hachée, les mots entrecoupés de gémissements douloureux. « Seve…rus… besoin… aide…»

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	57. La démission de Regulus

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, et les OC par contre, sont à moi.

 **Merci à mes adorables revieweu(r)ses :** Cididy, Constancelcd, Juliana, Harry-Sterek-1968, Lupinette, nonowX3, Zeugma, SlythenclOw, Jasmineetaladin, Daidaiiro, Aventure, Alex, darkcorbeau, AlouetteL, Emilie09, et Steph Rogue

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **N/A :** Coucou, me revoilà ! Il y a encore quelqu'un pour s'intéresser à cette histoire ? Encore une fois pardon pour le délai, et merci pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre. J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, sinon, sachez que je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante pour votre fidélité, et pour votre patience.  
Sur ce,

 **Enjoy &… (please!) Review !**

* * *

 **La démission de Regulus**

 **.**

Ils eurent du mal à reconnaître la voix de Regulus. Soudain, il s'interrompit brusquement sans finir sa phrase, et ils entendirent le timbre nasillard de Kreattur qui appelait son maître sur un ton de plus en plus désespéré. Echangeant un bref regard avec Hermione et son grand père, Severus piocha une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le pot posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Plus rapide que Tiberius, la jeune femme avait jailli de son fauteuil, et posait une main sur son bras.

—Non ! C'est peut-être un piège !

Severus tourna vers elle un visage tourmenté, tiraillé entre le désir d'aller porter secours à son ami et la conscience aigüe du danger potentiel.

—Peut-être. Et peut-être pas ! Il faut… Je dois aller voir.

—Mais…

—Severus ! Tu ne peux pas…

Le jeune homme hésita un instant, son regard se posant tour à tour sur Hermione et sur son grand-père, qui affichaient la même expression alarmée.

—C'est mon ami. Il a l'air blessé. Si je ne fais rien et qu'il… Je ne… Restez là, attendez mon appel. Si c'est un piège, cela signifie que nous sommes découverts. Dans ce cas, ne tentez rien. Il serait stupide de risquer plus d'une vie. Détruisez les Horcruxes et prévenez Dumbledore. S'il faut en arriver à affronter Vous-savez-qui en face, son aide ne sera pas superflue. Il riva ses yeux à ceux de la jeune femme. « C'est un risque que je _dois_ prendre… tu comprends ?

Hermione hocha la tête en silence, lâchant son bras et faisant un pas en arrière. Dans son autre vie, il avait été, du moins en partie, responsable de la mort de sa meilleure amie, et le poids de cette faute n'avait pas seulement pesé, il avait littéralement écrasé tout le reste de son existence… le parallèle qui s'établissait dans son esprit n'était pas très difficile à deviner. Sans plus attendre, il sortit sa baguette, et jeta la poudre dans l'âtre.

—Square Grimmaurd, chambre de Regulus Black !

Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage apparaissait au milieu des flammes, qui avaient de nouveau viré au vert émeraude.

—Tout va bien… enfin… façon de parler ! J'aurais besoin d'aide, pour Regulus, tu peux traverser, Hermione ?

Elle débarqua immédiatement après, son regard se posant immédiatement sur le lit sur lequel était déjà penché Severus. Elle s'y précipita à son tour. Regulus y était étendu, inerte et couvert de sang. Du sang, il semblait y en avoir partout. Sur les draps, sur le plancher, et même sur le mur qui jouxtait le meuble. Comble de l'horreur, son bras gauche avait été tranché net, juste au-dessus du coude. L'avant-bras, sur lequel s'étalait l'hideuse noirceur de la Marque des Ténèbres, gisait sur le plancher.

—Maître Regulus ! se lamentait l'Elfe. Maître Regulus ne bouge plus ! Kreattur a tué maître Regulus !

Ecartant la Créature sans ménagement, Severus se pencha sur le jeune homme inanimé, pour constater avec soulagement qu'il respirait toujours. Son teint, d'ordinaire déjà pâle, était grisâtre sous ses boucles brunes poissées de sang et de sueur, et une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur son épaule droite. Hermione poussa une exclamation étouffée en reconnaissant la marque de deux crochets, affreusement semblable à celle qui avait déchiré le cou de son ancien professeur.

« Kreattur ne voulait pas ! Kreattur a fait ce que Maître Regulus lui a ordonné. Gémissait l'Elfe en tirant sur ses grandes oreilles. « Mais Kreattur ne voulait pas. Kreattur est un mauvais Elfe !

Severus le retint de justesse, avant qu'il ne se précipite, la tête la première, sur le montant de la cheminée.

—Ça suffit Kreattur ! Je t'interdis de te faire du mal. Tu vas me dire immédiatement ce qui s'est passé ici !

Cela eut pour mérite de le faire réagir. Dans un sursaut, il se dégagea de la prise du jeune homme.

—Kreattur n'a pas à obé…

—Impero ! Lança Severus à bout de patience et d'inquiétude. « Tu vas m'obéir comme à ton Maître. Reste tranquille. Legilimens !

Au bout de quelques instants, il tourna vers Hermione un visage décomposé.

—C'est Regulus qui lui a ordonné de lui couper le bras. Il a Transplané dans sa chambre gravement blessé, et nous a immédiatement appelés.

—Ces blessures…

—Oui, je crois que nous pensons la même chose. Je vais commencer par soigner son moignon, pendant que tu vas aller chercher l'anti-venin que nous essayons de mettre au point. Il n'est pas encore finalisé, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Mon grand-père peut traverser. Au besoin, nous effacerons leur mémoire. Kreattur ! Reste près de ton Maître, maintiens-lui le bras dans cette position. Dirigeant sa baguette en direction de la salle de bains attenante à la chambre : « Accio serviettes ! Et appuie fort ici, avec cette serviette.

Quelques heures plus tard, à Spinner's End, où ils l'avaient transporté après lui avoir administré les premiers soins et avoir effacé de sa mémoire le souvenir de Tiberius, le jeune Mangemort était installé dans le lit de la seconde chambre, sous la garde attentive de Missy. Dès qu'il avait repris connaissance, il avait ordonné à Kreattur d'incinérer le bras coupé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul fragment d'os. A la suite de quoi ils avaient quitté le Square Grimmaurd, après que Severus ait effacé de la mémoire de l'Elfe tout ce qui s'était produit depuis la dernière Convocation de Regulus.

—Que s'est-il passé ?

—Lorsqu'Il a appris que Sirius et Marlène étaient à Poudlard, il s'est mis dans une colère folle, il m'a accusé d'avoir averti mon frère qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Il… il a ordonné à son serpent de m'attaquer, pour… pour me punir. Pour faire… un exemple. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je ne sais pas comment il se fait que je n'ai pas été… dévoré. Je suppose que j'ai de la chance… à supposer que ce soit une chance. J'ai dû rester inconscient pendant un bon moment. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, j'étais toujours allongé par terre. Seul. Ça arrive souvent lorsqu'il punit l'un de nous… il interdit aux autres de l'aider. C'est sensé tester notre fidélité. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à sortir du manoir, ni comment j'ai pu Transplaner sans me Désartibuler. Je… c'est fini, Severus, ajouta-t-il après un moment, « je n'y retournerai pas. Si je m'en sors, je vais partir. Loin. Là où il ne me retrouvera pas. Ou personne ne pourra jamais me retrouver.

—C'est pour ça que tu as ordonné à Kreattur de te couper le bras ? A cause de la Marque ?

—La marque… la marque lui permet de nous appeler, mais aussi de nous trouver, et même… le bruit a couru que… Il pourrait nous torturer, et même nous tuer au travers d'elle. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera, si… si ça suffira. Mais si c'est le cas, je préfère n'avoir qu'un bras, que de continuer cet esclavage. Toutes ses belles promesses… il nous a menti. Pour lui, nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des esclaves, marqués comme du bétail.

Discrètement, Severus avait pointé sa baguette sur le blessé.

—Impero ! Ne me résiste pas. Legilimens ! Un long moment plus tard, il relâcha le sort. « Je suis désolé, Reg, mais c'était nécessaire !

—Je comprends. Tu as raison de te méfier. Il ne fait vraiment confiance à personne, à part peut-être Bellatrix. Et il est capable de tout.

—Je vais être franc. Ton bras devrait cicatriser sans problème, mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir guérir les blessures causées par le serpent. Il semble que quelque chose, dans son venin, empêche le sang de coaguler, et le remède que j'ai commencé à élaborer n'est pas encore au point. Tu vas devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on soit fixés.

Severus se mordit virtuellement la langue, pour son imprudence, mais un coup d'œil au jeune sorcier qui gisait sur le lit, grelottant, le visage crispé par la souffrance, et luttant manifestement pour ne pas gémir, le rassura. Regulus était heureusement trop faible et trop choqué, pour se demander pourquoi son ami avait jugé utile de chercher une parade au poison de Nagini, et surtout comment il avait su de quel côté orienter ses recherches.

« Je t'ai déjà donné la dose maximum d'anti-douleur, je suis désolé, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne doives encore serrer les dents. Il lui tendit un verre, dans lequel il avait dilué quelques gouttes d'une fiole tirée de sa poche. « Bois ça ! Ça t'aidera à dormir pendant quelques heures.

—Quoi qu'il arrive, je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, Severus. Et si je m'en sors, je vous serai à jamais redevable, à toi et à Harmony. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Si… si l'amputation ne suffit pas, je vous mettrais en danger.

—Nous en reparlerons. S'il avait voulu te tuer, tu serais mort, et étant donné l'état dans lequel t'a mis le serpent, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait l'idée de t'appeler de sitôt. Ça nous donne quelques jours pour nous retourner. Préviens-moi si tu remarques quoi que ce soit qui pourrait passer pour une de Ses manifestations. Maintenant, avale ça, tu dois te reposer, et t'agiter le moins possible en attendant que tout le venin soit éliminé.

Regulus obéit docilement, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

—Il dort ? Hermione venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Après avoir aidé Severus et son grand-père à soigner le blessé, elle était retournée au manoir, avec Tiberius, afin de récupérer les affaires dont ils auraient sûrement besoin pendant les prochains jours.

—Avec ce que je lui ai donné, il ne devrait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient traversé le couloir pour gagner leur propre chambre.

—Tu es certain que ce n'est pas un piège ?

—Je ne le pense pas, non. Je me suis assuré que ni lui ni Kreattur ne puissent me cacher quoi que ce soit... Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne m'aies pas encore fait la leçon pour avoir employé un impardonnable ! Poursuivit-il en lui jetant un regard railleur.

—Je pense être assez intelligente pour reconnaître que dans le cas présent, c'était absolument indispensable. D'ailleurs, quelque chose me dit que tu ne t'es pas contenté de celui que tu as lancé sur Kreattur.

—Je pense être assez intelligent pour ne pas accorder une confiance aveugle à un Mangemort, fût-il mon ami. Rétorqua-t-il. « Bien, je pense que nous allons devoir prendre nos quartiers ici pendant quelques temps, le temps de voir si nos recherches allaient dans le bon sens, et d'affiner notre remède. Le point positif de cette affaire, c'est que nous disposons maintenant d'un échantillon du venin de Nagini.

Hermione ne put retenir un gloussement.

—Ton grand-père a déjà commencé à travailler dessus. Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher bien loin d'où tu tiens ton caractère ! D'après toi, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas ordonné au serpent de… elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais son frisson d'horreur était tout aussi éloquent.

—Je ne sais pas. Peut-être a-t-il voulu donner une chance, même si elle était infime, au rejeton des Black, de survivre. Après tout, il n'a aucun intérêt à se mettre trop à dos les grandes familles qui lui sont fidèles, et même si Regulus n'a jamais été l'un de ses pions les plus importants, il est lié de très près, par le sang, à beaucoup d'entre elles. En particulier aux Malfoy et aux Lestrange, qui eux, font partie de ses principaux partisans, et tiennent le haut du pavé dans les rangs des Mangemorts… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

—Oh rien ! Tu… j'espère que tu as conscience du 'Gryffondoresque' de ton comportement de cet après-midi ? Pouffa la jeune femme devant l'expression offusquée du jeune Maître des Potions.

—Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas m'insulter ! Je…

—Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Reprit-elle plus sérieusement. « Mais avoue que ça n'avait rien de particulièrement Serpentard. Sourit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres.

Severus s'immobilisa, le regard lointain, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit en passant une main lasse sur son front.

—Tu sais, je ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment croire à ces histoires de qualités, ou caractéristiques, que le Choixpeau décèleraient en nous, et qui définiraient la Maison dans laquelle on atterrit. En fait… c'est moi qui ai insisté pour aller à Serpentard. Indépendamment du fait que c'était la Maison de ma mère et d'une grande partie de mes ancêtres, le comportement de Potter dans le Poudlard-Express n'avait fait que me conforter dans ma décision. De plus, même si j'aurais aimé rester avec Lily, rien que l'idée de me retrouver dans la même maison que cet abruti me révulsait. Je crois que je n'avais pas encore vraiment réalisé, à l'époque, à quel point cela pourrait influer sur mes relations avec elle.

—Où le Choixpeau voulait-il…

—Le temps est très relatif lorsqu'on est sous le Choixpeau magique, mais lorsque McGonagall l'a retiré, j'ai remarqué que tout le monde me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Lestrange m'a confirmé par la suite que ce maudit truc moisi n'arrivait pas à se décider à parler. Je suis ce qu'on appelle communément un Chapeauflou.

—Et entre quelles maisons hésitait-il ? Non… laisse-moi deviner ! Il ne savait pas où t'envoyer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es très largement assez intelligent et créatif pour avoir ta place à Serdaigle. Tu es un travailleur acharné, tu es loyal envers ceux avec qui tu t'engages… et même si la patience n'est pas ta principale qualité, Helga Poufssouffle aurait pu te tendre les bras, le taquina-t-elle, souriant à son air choqué. « Tu ne manques ni de courage ni de force d'esprit, et non, ce n'est pas une insulte de dire que Gryffondor aurait aussi pu te convenir, bien que je reconnaisse volontiers que cette idée soit assez… déroutante. Et bien entendu tu possèdes au plus haut point la ruse et la détermination des Serpentards.

—Et je maintiens qu'il aurait mieux fait de t'envoyer à Serdaigle ! Mais je soupçonne la chose d'avoir, même vaguement, un certain don de prescience. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tant dans mes souvenirs que dans les tiens, tes amis n'auraient pas survécu longtemps sans toi. Pour en revenir à mon cas, c'est vrai qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre les quatre maisons. Je pense que sans l'incident du train, j'aurais pu choisir Serdaigle… ne serait-ce que parce qu'on aurait moins reproché à Lily son amitié avec moi. Mais si tu tiens compte de ce que tu as vécu, comment peux-tu me qualifier de loyal, après toutes mes trahisons ? Quant à Gryffondor, je maintiens que je n'y aurais jamais eu ma place. Termina-t-il avec un regard qui dissuadait la jeune femme de le contredire.

—Peut-être pas à onze ans, non, c'est possible. Mais ton faux-pas avec Voldemort était plus dû aux circonstances qui t'ont inexorablement poussé vers les Ténèbres à chaque tournant de ta vie qu'à un véritable manque de caractère, la suite l'a démontré. On ne devient pas subitement courageux d'un claquement de doigts. Et lorsque tu as décidé d'inverser le cap, de revenir vers la Lumière, et peu importe quel ait été le déclencheur, ta loyauté ne s'est jamais démentie, malgré les obstacles et les épreuves. Tu en es même… mort ! Sa voix avait flanché. Merlin que ce mot lui déchirait la gorge et la poitrine, lorsqu'il était appliqué à Severus !

« Tu… tu crois que ça va marcher ? Qu'Il va s'y laisser prendre ? Poursuivit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence partagé, les mêmes images traversant leurs esprits.

—Je l'ignore. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas plus que cela qu'il se soit contenté du lien contenu dans la Marque. C'est assez dans le personnage, de penser que personne n'oserait le trahir. Ne serait-ce que parce que la peine encourue serait non pas uniquement la mort, cela, on peut accepter de le risquer, pour la liberté, mais des tortures inimaginables, sans justement que la mort vous soit jamais accordée. Des tortures qui pourraient se prolonger pendant des mois, des années peut-être. Sans compter le fait de savoir que votre sort serait partagé par vos proches. J'espère sincèrement que Regulus réussira à s'en sortir. Si seulement il pouvait avoir eu cette idée, la première fois…

—La première fois, il ne t'avait pas, pour le dissuader de faire ce qu'il a fait.

—Non, il ne _t'avait_ pas… _nous_ ne t'avions pas, _toi_ ! Sans toi, rien n'aurait changé.

—Tu te trompes Severus, si _tu_ n'avais pas trouvé le moyen de me faire remonter le temps, rien de tout cela ne serait possible aujourd'hui. Anticipant la protestation du jeune Maître des potions, elle le fit taire d'un baiser, et de fil en aiguille, le sujet fut abandonné consensuellement, au profit d'activités plus… manuelles.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	58. Re(Commencements)

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, et les OC par contre, sont à moi.

 **Merci à mes adorables (et patient(s)) revieweu(r)ses :** Cididy, Constancelcd, LycorisSnape, Aventure, Zeugma, AlouetteL, Guest, Juliana, LambdOfTheDeath, Lupinette, Emilie09, Daidaiiro, Steph Rogue, Math'L, Jasmineetaladin, et SlythenclOw

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **Enjoy &… (please!) Review !**

* * *

 **(Re)Commencements**

 **.**

—Et comment comptes-tu faire, tout seul, et avec un seul bras ? Ecoute, Regulus, loin de moi l'idée que tu es un incapable, mais tu n'as pas précisément été élevé à la dure, du moins matériellement, et tu n'as jamais vraiment appris à te débrouiller par toi-même. Tu as toujours été servi par un Elfe, et Kreattur _doit_ rester Square Grimmaurd. Sa disparition, juste après la tienne, poserait trop de questions. De plus, malgré sa loyauté envers toi, il est lié à ta mère, et si elle lui en donnait l'ordre direct, il serait obligé de la rejoindre, et il ne pourrait pas refuser de lui dire où tu te caches.

—Techniquement, il est surtout tenu de servir l'Héritier, donc, Sirius. Et mon frère résidant à Poudlard, il serait logique de penser…

—Peut-être, mais tout cela est beaucoup trop aléatoire. Tu ne peux pas partir tout de suite, il te faut au moins un temps d'adaptation. D'autre part, tu es encore convalescent et je veux pouvoir vérifier que ta plaie à l'épaule continue de cicatriser correctement.

—Je ne veux pas continuer à vous mettre en danger en restant ici.

—Si je peux me permettre… Intervint Hermione. « La plupart des maisons du quartier sont abandonnées et promises à la destruction. Nous pourrions en encarter une. Qui aurait l'idée de venir le chercher dans un quartier condamné d'une banlieue moldue ?

—Oui, je suppose que ça pourrait marcher. Répondit Severus après un temps de réflexion.

—Et si quelqu'un… je ne sais pas comment fonctionne le monde moldu, mais même abandonnées, ces maisons ont bien des propriétaires ?

—Le sortilège de Repousse-Moldus est fait pour ça, non ? Je pense vraiment que l'idée d'Harmony est bonne. D'autant que même si tu étais découvert, tu ne pourrais amener personne ici. Seuls elle et moi pouvons Transplaner à l'intérieur, et tu ne sais pas où se situe la maison dans la ville.

Regulus pesa le problème un long moment, avant de répondre.

—Je suis d'accord, mais à une condition. Le risque zéro n'existe pas. Je veux que tu effaces de ma mémoire, le souvenir que la maison se trouvera près de chez toi. Si je suis découvert, je ne veux pas pouvoir te trahir, même involontairement.

—C'est entendu. Mais il y a une autre chose, à laquelle tu n'as pas pensé. Le problème ne s'est pas présenté jusqu'ici, j'y ai veillé, mais…

—Oui ?

—Ta baguette.

—Ma baguette ?

—Si tu veux vraiment disparaître, tu ne peux pas t'en servir. Si jamais le ministère venait à s'en mêler, et c'est un secret de Polichinelle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y a infiltré des hommes depuis belle lurette, elle te ferait repérer en un rien de temps. Plus tard, tu pourras envisager de t'en procurer discrètement une autre, de préférence à l'étranger, mais il va falloir que tu t'en débarrasses, et aussi radicalement que tu t'es débarrassé de ton bras, j'en ai peur.

—Mais…

—Oui, tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre sans Magie. Du moins pendant un certain temps. Tu vois maintenant, pourquoi je ne voulais pas te laisser partir ? La prochaine étape est de te procurer un nouvel Elfe.

—Les Elfes sont liés aux familles de leurs Maîtres, on ne peut pas…

—Certaines familles se sont éteintes. Certains Elfes sont libérés contre leur gré par des Maîtres insatisfaits… que crois-tu qu'il leur arrive alors ?

—Généralement, ils se laissent mourir.

—Généralement, oui. Mais pas tout le temps. Il existe une structure, à Londres. Une espèce d'association, créée il y à plusieurs siècles, par une sorcière… il adressa un coup d'œil ironique à Hermione, qui avait fini par lui raconter l'aventure de la SALE s'attirant l'un des plus mémorables fou-rires du Serpentard, « qui avait fini par se soucier de leur sort. Elle accueille les Elfes ''orphelins'', en quelque sorte. Ceux qui sont hébergés-là n'ont qu'un seul désir : trouver un nouveau Maître. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Désolé, mais bien peu choisissent de profiter d'une liberté contraire à leur nature, et dont ils ne savent que faire. Ceux qui l'ont acquise contraints et forcés sont généralement extrêmement reconnaissants au sorcier qui leur offre de servir un nouveau foyer. Je pense que je vais aller y faire un tour…

—Que _nous_ allons y faire un tour ! Intervint Hermione.

—Si tu veux, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à les convaincre de se fédérer en communauté libre. Ses commissures frémissantes montraient qu'il se retenait de rire. « N'as-tu pas encore compris que servir est dans leur nature, et qu'ils ne _veulent_ pas de la liberté ?

—Ils pourraient servir librement, contre rémunération.

—Lorsqu'ils ont un Maître, ils peuvent disposer de tout ce dont ils ont besoin, intervint Regulus. « Un salaire ne leur apporterait rien de plus.

—Mais ils auraient au moins la possibilité de choisir _qui_ servir, tous les maîtres ne respectent pas leurs Elfes, et ne se soucient pas de leurs besoins, voire pire !

—Là, tu marques un point. Et c'est précisément ce qui va se passer. Si nous ramenons un Elfe pour Regulus, il sera libre, et donc libre de le quitter, où de ne pas obéir à un ordre qu'il n'approuverait pas, comme Missy l'est pour nous. Cela te satisfait-il ?

—Mais il pourra aussi choisir de se Lier à lui.

—C'est vrai, mais si c'est le cas, il le fera de sa propre initiative. Et d'ailleurs, au risque de te déplaire, il vaudrait mieux qu'on en trouve un qui ait _vraiment_ le désir de se Lier à un sorcier, il ne manquerait plus que d'être trahis par un Elfe. « Bon, assez parlé de ça, il y a encore un autre problème à résoudre.

—Lequel ?

—Tu ne peux plus avoir accès au coffre des Black. On peut certes compter sur la discrétion des Gobelins, vis-à-vis des étrangers aussi bien que du gouvernement, mais pas de la famille. Et si je pense que ton frère ne te trahirait pas, j'ai beaucoup moins de certitude en ce qui concerne ta mère. Elle ne le ferait peut-être pas volontairement, mais habilement manipulée…

Regulus resta sans voix. Il avait agi sous le coup du désespoir, sans réfléchir à ce que pourrait être sa vie après son acte irraisonné. Devant son silence, Severus poursuivit : il avait longuement parlé de la situation avec son grand-père.

« Je connais quelqu'un… et non, je ne te donnerai pas son nom, qui cherche une personne susceptible de pouvoir s'occuper d'une de ses propriétés, à l'étranger. Il s'agirait de la remettre en état et de l'entretenir, contre le gite et le couvert, ainsi qu'une rente annuelle. Evidemment, cela ne pourrait constituer qu'une solution provisoire, tant qu'il ne désirerait pas occuper son bien en personne, mais je pense que ce serait un bon arrangement, en attendant de voir comment les choses évoluent, ici.

—Où, à l'étranger ?

—En Allemagne. Tu parles allemand, je crois ?

Tiberius avait acquis une petite propriété, à la frontière autrichienne, sous une fausse identité moldue. Les Black avaient été, dans le passé, alliés aux Prince par le jeu d'un mariage, et, impressionné par la détermination du jeune homme, il avait décidé d'aider Regulus. L'affaire ne serait de toute façon pas forcément mauvaise, et à terme, si Voldemort finissait par être vaincu, il pourrait proposer au jeune sorcier de la lui racheter, s'il ne désirait pas reprendre sa place dans la société sorcière britannique. Toutes les précautions avaient été prises, et la propriété ayant été achetée à des Moldus, à supposer, au pire, que Black décide de les trahir, il n'avait aucune possibilité d'apprendre qui était son ''employeur''.

—Tu… tu crois qu'il accepterait… je ne voudrais mettre personne en danger.

—Bien entendu, tu devras prendre une nouvelle identité, et comme je te l'ai dit, dans un premier temps au moins, utiliser le moins de magie possible. Même si tu acquiers une nouvelle baguette, tu devras la garder uniquement pour te défendre, le cas échéant, tant que nous ne saurons pas si le Seigneur des Ténèbres te considère comme mort. Mais tu verras, vivre à la moldue n'est au final pas si terrible que ça.

Regulus afficha une moue dubitative, mais ne renchérit pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire la fine bouche, et il était assez intelligent pour reconnaître que Severus avait raison.

—Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi, Severus ?

—Tu es mon ami, et je t'ai promis que je ne laisserais pas tomber.

—Mais si Tu-sais-qui vient à savoir…

—Il ne l'apprendra ni par moi, ni par Harmony, et j'ai effacé la mémoire de Kreattur. Nous sommes donc les seuls à savoir. S'il venait à l'apprendre…

—Ce ne pourrait être que par moi. Termina Regulus. « Il ne l'apprendra pas de cette manière, je te le jure.

—Essaye de t'habituer à tes nouvelles conditions de vie. Je vais contacter la personne dont je t'ai parlé, et essayer de trouver un Elfe qui veuille bien te supporter. Et… en attendant tes nouvelles fonctions de régisseur de domaine, je ne saurais trop de conseiller de continuer à travailler ton Occlumentie. Par les temps qui courent, on n'est jamais trop prudents.

Regulus n'était plus confiné dans sa chambre et découvrait peu à peu, avec stupéfaction, la technologie, pourtant assez sommaire à Spinner's End, du monde moldu. L'électricité en particulier le fascinait. Il avait passé de longues minutes, sous le regard amusé d'Hermione, à manipuler les différents interrupteurs de la maison, et il était captivé par la télévision. Par sécurité, Severus avait emporté sa baguette, et l'avait dissimulée dans la pièce secrète de Poudlard. Il avait tout d'abord prévu de la conserver là, hors de portée de toute localisation, jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé, mais il ignorait si Voldemort n'avait pas aussi, jeté un sort sur les baguettes de ses adeptes, qui pourrait les 'contaminer' même après sa disparition… à supposer que dans son arrogance, il puisse un instant imaginer pouvoir être vaincu. Dans le doute, il avait donc prévu de s'en débarrasser, avec les Horcruxes, dans le Feudeymon. Il avait profité de son passage pour faire le point, avec les fantômes, sur les activités de l'Ordre du Phénix. La politique de Voldemort semblait déjà porter ses fruits, en semant la discorde entre ceux, Fol-Œil à leur tête, qui voulaient agir sans attendre que l'ennemi ait encore renforcé ses appuis, et les partisans du 'se préparer en secret et attendre', menés par Dumbledore.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Regulus et Taddoc, son nouvel Elfe, le premier Lié à la branche cadette des Black, rebaptisée Freiermann (Severus avait déconseillé Schwarz, qui était trop évident en cas de recherches), s'installaient dans leur nouvelle vie, en Allemagne. Voldemort n'avait rien daigné laisser paraître, lorsqu'il n'avait répondu à aucune des Convocations, et il se murmurait, dans les rangs des Mangemorts, qu'il était certainement mort des suites de ses blessures. Narcissa et Lucius avaient tenté de s'enquérir de lui auprès de sa mère et de Kreattur, sans succès. Ils s'étaient ensuite rabattus sur Severus, qui avait été le meilleur ami du jeune homme à Poudlard, mais celui-ci leur avait opposé un masque de surprise tellement convainquant qu'ils n'avaient pas insisté. Severus avait eu raison de se méfier : en désespoir de cause, Walpurga avait demandé au bureau des Aurors de lancer une recherche sur l'utilisation de la baguette de son cadet, et aux Gobelins sur les mouvements de leur coffre, mesures qui s'étaient avérées toutes deux négatives. Regulus avait bel et bien disparu du monde magique britannique, sans laisser aucune trace.

 **…**

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Ne restaient que trois des anciens Maraudeurs. La réunion de routine de ce soir n'avait réuni qu'une petite poignée de membres. Fol-œil, les jumeaux Prewet et les Londubat étaient déjà repartis. Le petit Harry ayant contracté un gros rhume, Lily était restée au manoir des Potter où Marlène l'avait rejointe, James répugnant à laisser sa femme seule. Pettigrew, qui n'avait jamais aimé Transplaner, avait profité de la cheminée du directeur dès la fin de la réunion, bafouillant en baillant qu'il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Il avait effectivement somnolé toute la soirée, dans un état nauséeux, après avoir bu le verre d'hydromel que lui avait tendu Remus, qui faisait circuler les boissons. La seule chose notable qui était ressortie de la soirée, avait été le probable changement de lieu de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

—Pourquoi ne pas se réunir à Poudlard, comme d'habitude ?

—Organiser les réunions à Poudlard pendant les périodes de vacances scolaires est une chose, le faire lorsque les élèves, dont beaucoup sont affiliés à des partisans de Voldemort, ou pire, des Mangemorts avérés, en est une autre. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que certains remarquent une activité inhabituelle et répétée dans le château. A partir de ce soir, le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix change d'adresse.

—Ça ne me plait pas !

—Que cela vous plaise ou non m'importe peu, James. La prochaine réunion aura lieu à Halloween, dans la maison de famille des Dumbledore, à Godric's Hollow. L'endroit est parfaitement sécurisé, sous Fidelitas.

Après un rapide coup-d'œil à Sirius, le discret Lupin osa prendre la parole.

—Si je puis me permettre, je suis d'accord avec James. Il est dangereux de quitter la protection que nous offre…

—Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, Remus. Tout est déjà organisé. Et si Tom voulait malgré tout tenter un coup d'éclat, à supposer qu'il soit au courant, eh bien Alastor serait trop heureux de mener les troupes qu'il a formées au combat. Dumbledore soupira, se rasseyant sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée un peu plus tôt. Il paraissait fatigué, soudain. « Et il n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort, après tout, l'abcès couve depuis trop longtemps, il serait peut-être temps de le percer. »

L'expression stupéfaite des jeunes gens ne lui échappa pas.

« L'un de vous va devoir se faire passer pour un traître, et rapporter l'information à Lord Voldemort.

Leur stupéfaction monta encore d'un cran, si c'était possible.

—Mais… le Fidelitas !

Dumbledore balaya l'objection d'une main négligente.

—Celui-là deviendra également notre Gardien du Secret, bien entendu !

—Une embuscade… souffla Sirius. « Alors, on y est !

—Comme vous le dites si bien, Monsieur Black, on y est, oui. Ne reste plus qu'à déterminer celui qui trahira l'Ordre.

—Je suis vol… commença James.

—Je vais le faire, coupa Remus. « Comme vous le savez, j'ai plusieurs fois été approché par des membres de la meute de Greyback, et j'ai volontairement laissé planer le doute sur mes allégeances, au cas où je pourrais jouer de cela pour obtenir des informations, c'est le moment de récolter ce que j'ai semé. Je pense que je serai le plus crédible de tous. Et d'autre part, je suis le seul à être célibataire. Ajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche pour objecter, s'abstenant évidemment de préciser qu'en plus, il s'entrainait depuis plusieurs mois à l'Occlumentie, sous la houlette de Severus.

—Très bien, acquiesça Dumbledore. « Je pense que vous avez raison, Remus. Alastor est bien évidemment hors course, les jumeaux sont… les jumeaux, son regard s'assombrit. « Leur insouciance et leur témérité finira par les perdre. Vous deux, il désignait James et Sirius du menton, et Ted avez charge de famille, ce qui, en cas de doute de la part de Tom, multiplierait les risques. Il n'a jamais hésité à s'en prendre aux proches de ses affiliés pour s'assurer de leur fidélité, alors imaginez de quelqu'un en qui il n'aurait pas entièrement confiance ! Quant à Peter, sans vouloir déprécier votre ami, qui imaginerait un instant que j'ai pu sérieusement penser à le nommer Gardien d'un tel Secret. Halloween est dans un mois, j'informerai officiellement l'Ordre de ma décision seulement deux jours avant la réunion. Cela vous laisse le temps de vous rapprocher discrètement de vos… congénères, afin qu'ils ne soient pas surpris par un revirement trop brusque de votre part.

 **…**

—Tu vas… _quoi_ ?

—Je vais servir d'appât. Mais là n'est pas la question, Severus, c'est l'occasion que tu attendais, non ?

Quelques semaines plus tôt, le jeune Maître des potions, en accord avec Hermione, avait fini par révéler leur mission à Remus, sous le sceau du secret, même vis-à-vis de Sirius, pourtant tenu par son Serment Inviolable. Ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, à eux ou à Tiberius, quelqu'un de confiance devait pouvoir prévenir Dumbledore. Quelqu'un qu'on ne pourrait pas immédiatement relier à eux. Hermione savait sans doute possible que Remus était fiable, et le passif de Severus avec le Loup-Garou éviterait que quiconque fasse le rapprochement entre eux. C'est à partir de ce moment que Lupin avait commencé à étudier l'Occlumentie, pour laquelle il s'était révélé incontestablement doué, ainsi que quelques sorts que le directeur de Poudlard n'aurait certainement pas apprécié de le voir pratiquer. Mais on était en guerre, et les arguments que lui avait donnés Severus après l'attaque de la maison des Evans avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit.

—Est-ce que tu te rends bien compte du danger que…

—C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Après tous les risques que vous avez déjà pris, Harmony et toi ?

—S'il se doute de la moindre chose, tu n'en sortiras pas vivant.

—Alors à moi de faire en sorte qu'il ne se doute de rien. J'ai déjà commencé à préparer le terrain avec la meute. Greyback cherche à me recruter depuis longtemps, et je me suis montré disposé à lui prêter allégeance, si j'y trouvais mon compte. Je lui ai en outre rapporté une ou deux informations que m'a fournies Dumbledore. Informations qui se sont révélées bonnes. Si ça se trouve, je ne rencontrerai même pas Qui-tu-sais en personne, il me suffira de donner l'adresse à mes contacts.

—Non ! Tu ne comprends pas. Il se douterait de quelque chose. C'est trop énorme pour passer par des subalternes. C'est l'Ordre tout entier que tu vas lui livrer. Tu dois insister pour lui donner l'information en personne, la monnayer contre une contrepartie importante. Il faut que tu joues le pauvre Loup méprisé par tous, même ceux qui font semblant de t'accepter. Insinue que tu veux te venger de leurs affronts. Sers-toi de tes expériences, de la manière dont te traitent ceux qui savent ce que tu es, en général et de ce que nous a fait Black, en cinquième année, en particulier, pour justifier ta trahison envers tes amis. Tu aurais pu y rester, ou te retrouver à Azkaban, après tout. Accentue ton ressentiment. On va travailler là-dessus, te fabriquer une rancune tenace, une haine plausible.

Le Loup-garou le contemplait avec un regard bien trop compréhensif à son goût. Severus se détourna brusquement.

« Il ne s'abaisse pas à offrir sa Marque à des êtes qu'il considère comme inférieurs, même Greyback n'est pas Marqué. Et d'autre part, il n'est pas idiot, il sait que tu ne dois pas avoir de séquelles physiques afin que l'Ordre ne se doute de rien, cela t'évitera peut-être… certains désagréments. Bon, il va te falloir un entraînement intensif, nous ferions bien de nous y mettre le plus tôt possible.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	59. The game is afoot

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, et les OC par contre, sont à moi.

 **Merci à mes adorables (et patient(s)) revieweu(r)ses :** Zeugma, Cididy, Constancelcd, Math'L, Emilie09, Daidaiiro, AlouetteL, Steph Rogue, Aventure, Lupinette, SlythenclOw, Lyrellys, et Alex

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

Coucou ! Eh oui, c'est bien vendredi, et pas dimanche, mais je pars demain pour quelques jours de vacances sans ordinateur, donc...

 **N/A :** Un chapitre de transition, qui marque le "début de la fin". Pas encore énormément d'action ni de détails dans ce chapitre, mais ils viendront sans doute par la suite xD

 **Enjoy &… (please!) Review !**

* * *

 **The game is afoot**

 **.**

Après le départ de Remus, ils avaient aussitôt regagné le manoir. Réunis dans le salon, après le repas du soir, ils avaient mis Tiberius au courant des derniers événements. Le vieil homme affichait un air préoccupé. Le plan n'était pas mauvais, et tout compte fait bien peu différent de ce qui avait, la première fois, conduit à l'assassinat des Potter, mais l'approche de l'échéance les rendait tous nerveux.

—Tu penses qu'il est capable de tenir le coup, si Tu-sais-qui lui fait subir la même chose qu'à toi ?

—Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse. Lupin préviendra Greyback au dernier moment, soi-disant dans l'urgence, et celui-ci sera bien obligé de lui faire rencontrer son Maître, étant donné que seul le Gardien du Secret en personne peut révéler à qui que ce soit, même lui, tout Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il s'autoproclame, l'emplacement d'un lieu mis sous Fidelitas. Nous avons convenu qu'il prétendrait que Dumbledore, soupçonnant l'existence d'un espion, n'aurait révélé le lieu de rendez-vous aux membres de l'Ordre qu'au tout dernier moment. S'il veut vraiment attaquer ce soir-là et les prendre par surprise, il n'a aucun intérêt à le blesser. Pas plus physiquement, cela se verrait et pourrait mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledore, qui pourrait décider de tout annuler, que psychologiquement, car cela pourrait entraîner un revirement de sa propre part. Après tout, Lupin justifie sa trahison par la manière dont les autres le traitent. Logiquement, s'il doit trouver pire ailleurs, il n'a aucun intérêt à le faire, et Voldemort n'est tout de même pas assez idiot pour trop le molester au premier contact. Très franchement, les choses seront obligées d'aller tellement vite, que je ne pense pas qu'il courre un trop grand danger. N'oublions pas qu'il a déjà donné des renseignements fiables, cela devrait jouer en sa faveur. Il le 'sondera' peut-être un peu, pour vérifier ses motivations, mais cela ne devrait pas aller trop loin, dans son propre intérêt.

—Oh, et si Pettigrew, ou un autre, puisque nous n'avons aucune preuve que ce soit lui qui ait livré l'information de l'expédition chez les Evans, lui rapporte l'information du changement de lieu de la Réunion, cela accréditera d'autant son histoire. Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Mais comment pourront-ils Transplaner à Godric's Hollow, s'ils n'y sont jamais allés ? Demanda Hermione.

—Ah ! Ça, c'est la partie la plus 'tirée par les cheveux' du plan. Lupin prétendra utiliser le même procédé que Dumbledore vis-à-vis de l'Ordre : une photo du cottage, tout simplement... Sauf qu'en réalité, l'Ordre, lui, utilisera la cheminée pour Apparaître directement à l'intérieur de la maison, et que ses membres seront déjà sur place, à les attendre. Dumbledore ne leur révèlera ses desseins que lorsqu'ils seront tous sur place.

—Heureusement que Peter a quitté la dernière réunion avant que Dumbledore n'expose son plan.

—Je pense que Lupin n'y est pas tout à fait étranger. Il est loin d'être bête, et il a réfléchi de son côté, après le raid contre la maison des Evans. Comme il l'avait fait remarquer à l'époque, le panel des possibilités était réduit, il a dû arriver tout seul aux bonnes conclusions… Bref, lorsque nous l'avons mis dans la confidence, je lui ai fourni, à toutes fins utiles, un échantillon de la potion que j'avais utilisé pour me rendre malade, lorsque nous nous sommes connus. Je suis persuadé qu'il en a fait bon usage. Le tout, maintenant, est qu'il persuade ses acolytes de tenir leur langue vis-à-vis de leur ami commun. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très difficile… Pettigrew a toujours été la dernière roue du carrosse, et ils ne sont plus dans l'espace clos de Poudlard. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils le tiennent déjà à l'écart, depuis leur sortie de l'école. Pour qu'il ait décidé de trahir Potter, à ton époque, il devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement maintenant ?

—D'après toi, pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas révélé ses projets aux autres ?

—Je ne peux qu'extrapoler sur ce point, mais Fol-Œil et les Londubat sont des Aurors considérés comme incorruptibles, ils auraient difficilement été crédibles en traîtres. Quant aux jumeaux Prewett, ils sont réputés pour être des têtes brûlées, excellents combattants mais avec une nette tendance à fanfaronner et à parfois parler un peu trop. Je pense qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, ce soir-là, et garder ses plans pour lui jusqu'à la dernière minute, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans la Pensine, n'est pas une chose inhabituelle pour lui, je me trompe ?

—Non, effectivement. Et nous, comment allons-nous faire ? Si nous utilisons la même photo, et que nous Transplanons au même moment, nous courrons le risque d'Apparaître au milieu des Mangemorts. Il vaudrait mieux utiliser mes souvenirs de la place, ou du cimetière.

Severus détourna le regard, et se mit à caresser un peu trop ostensiblement Khemet, qui venait de sauter à côté de lui sur le canapé.

—Nous, nous serons à la caverne, en train d'essayer de détruire les Horcruxes. Et ce ne serait déjà pas mal que nous en sortions vivants.

—Et d'ailleurs, il serait bon que nous réfléchissions très exactement à la manière dont nous allons procéder, renchérit Tiberius. « Etant donné l'heure, et la nuit, c'est bien connu, portant conseil, je suggère que nous allions tous nous coucher, et que nous reprenions cette conversation demain.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent, pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit, Hermione suivant la sortie du vieux sorcier d'un œil soupçonneux, avant de tourner la tête vers son compagnon, qui, écartant ses cheveux d'une main caressante, venait de poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

—Severus !

—Mmm ?

—N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, je…

—Je ne détourne rien du tout, je pensais que la conversation en question était terminée, et pour tout dire, j'avais autre chose en tête… Fit-il en se plaquant contre elle, afin qu'elle n'ignore rien de ce qu'il insinuait.

Partagée entre colère et amusement, Hermione eut de la peine à retenir un petit rire.

—En… tête, hein ? Il répondit par un grognement inintelligible, sa bouche étant occupée à tracer un chemin de baisers dans son cou. « J'avais bien entendu dire que les hommes réfléchissaient avec… « Oh ! Ses mains étaient à leur tour entrées en action, et elle se sentait faiblir de seconde en seconde. Elle tenta une dernière protestation, pour la forme. « Je… ici ?

Il la fit pivoter entre ses bras, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, ses yeux brûlaient d'un désir ardent, mêlé d'une tendresse infinie. Ce regard seul avait le pouvoir de la faire fondre, autant que toute autre caresse.

—Il y a un endroit très bien isolé, dans le jardin d'hiver, avec un sofa très confortable… et le clair de lune est magnifique ce soir ! Souffla-t-il.

—Pervers !

Un demi-sourire ironique vint naître sur ses lèvres.

—Tu crois ?

—Je crois surtout que tu veux éviter le sujet de Godric's Hollow. Mais dis-toi bien, Severus Snape, qu'où tu iras, j'irai aussi, que tu le veuilles, ou non !

—Mmm… ce n'est pas ce que nous avons toujours fait ?

—Réponse de Serpentard ! Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, je commence à parler couramment le Serpent moi-aussi, à force de vous fréquenter, ton grand-père et toi.

—Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Fit-il en se repenchant vers elle.

—Oh je pense que tu vois très bien au contraire. Nous en rep… Elle eut soudain un hoquet, qui lui coupa un instant la respiration. « Sev… Ohhh !

 **…**

Personne ne se serait aventuré à gratifier du nom d'île, pas même d'îlot, l'entassement de rochers escarpés battus par les vents et l'eau, sur lequel ils avaient Transplané. Hermione considérait avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur le renfoncement sombre qui leur faisait face, à quelques encablures, et qui n'était visible que de là où ils étaient. Cette grotte, comme tant d'autres qui tapissaient ces falaises, avait peut-être servi, dans le passé, de repère aux contrebandiers qui écumaient ces côtes. Elle frissonna, ramenant contre elle les pans de la veste de laine épaisse qu'elle avait enfilée sous sa cape. Comment le jeune Tom Jedusor avait-il bien pu découvrir un tel endroit, sans jamais être sorti de son orphelinat ? La cavité, uniquement accessible à marée haute, n'était visible que de la mer, et encore fallait-il la chercher. Un chemin avait peut-être existé, à une époque, afin de permettre d'y accéder depuis les terres. Simple escalier de marches glissantes taillées à même la craie de la falaise, sécurisé par une unique corde reliée à quelques piquets plantés à intervalles réguliers. Quoi qu'il en ait été, il n'en restait plus aucune trace, il avait été littéralement gommé par les tempêtes qui écrasaient leurs flots déchainés contre les parois déchiquetées, année après année. Une illustration trouvée dans un livre ? Une légende tombée de la bouche d'un autochtone, lors d'une rare sortie des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat ? Mais comment un enfant de moins de dix ans, n'ayant aucune éducation de sorcier avait-il pu y accéder tout seul, entrainant avec lui deux autres bambins terrorisés ? Toutes questions auxquelles Dumbledore n'avait daigné donner aucune réponse à Harry. Et plus tard, une fois revenus à Poudlard… Plus tard, il avait été trop tard !

Ils étaient déjà venus ici, mais le temps, en ce soir d'automne, le vent, les paquets d'eau glacée qui venait s'écraser avec rage contre leur frêle refuge, les inondant et les glaçant jusqu'aux os, tout contribuait à donner à la scène, même en dehors de toute référence à ce qu'ils allaient tenter, une impression d'angoisse palpable. Ils se regardaient, silencieux, incertains, bien que ce qu'ils allaient faire ait été prévu dans les moindres détails. Qu'ils réussissent ou qu'ils échouent, après ce soir, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Hermione replia légèrement sa main gauche, son pouce venant instinctivement caresser l'anneau d'argent, qu'elle portait désormais à cette main

 _Étroitement enlacés, épuisés, ils écoutaient leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme normal. Ils reposaient sur le divan, qu'ils avaient transformé en couche. Les feuillages des plantes exotiques semblaient se refermer autour d'eux, les isolant au milieu d'un ilot de verdure, renforcé par les charmes d'Isolement et d'Insonorisation qu'ils avaient jetés lorsqu'ils s'étaient réfugiés ici. Les rayons de la lune presque à son apogée éclairaient la scène d'une lueur surnaturelle. Redessinant du bout des doigts la courbe d'une hanche, Severus soupira. La tête baissée, il laissait le rideau de ses cheveux masquer ses traits. Hermione se taisait, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à parler. Elle connaissait les signes. Lorsqu'il se lança enfin, sa voix était rauque, comme étouffée._

— _Tu avais raison._

 _Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue._

 _« J'essayais … j'espérais pouvoir réussir à te convaincre de rester ici, mais… je suis désolé, Hermione, je n'aurais pas dû. Pardonne-moi, mon amour, tu es tellement plus courageuse que moi!_

— _Sever… Il posa vivement une main sur ses lèvres trouvant enfin le courage de lever son visage vers elle._

— _Non, écoute… je ne te mérite pas, mais… je veux que tu portes mon nom, Hermione._

 _La gorge soudain nouée, elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, peu sûre d'avoir bien entendu._

 _« Je sais que je t'avais dit que les temps étaient trop incertains. Poursuivit-il. « Que nous étions trop jeunes, et que je ne te demanderais pas de t'engager, mais… mais dans quelques semaines, nous serons peut-être morts, et... Harmony Granger n'existe pas vraiment dans ce monde, mais Harmony Prince sera un membre respecté de la communauté sorcière, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Il dut lire quelque chose dans le froncement des sourcils de la jeune femme, dans la brusque crispation de ses épaules, l'éclat de colère qui passa dans son regard, et sa bouche déjà entrouverte pour répliquer, parce qu'il leva une main apaisante, avant de poursuivre. « Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire, mais c'est faux ! Je ne te demande pas ça uniquement à cause du danger que nous allons courir. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je veux seulement te mettre à l'abri du besoin au cas où il viendrait à m'arriver quelque chose… Je… reprit-il après une inspiration, « je ne suis clairement pas doué pour ces choses, pour… exprimer ce que je ressens. Je suis exclusif, vindicatif, jaloux, j'ai un caractère de cochon, mais je t'aime, et je veux que tu portes mon nom, à la face du monde, pour toujours. Danger ou pas. Dans la vie ou dans la mort._

Sur cet écueil perdu au cœur de l'océan, au moment d'accomplir ce qui allait très certainement sceller leur destinée, elle se remémorait cette soirée, et elle se prit à esquisser un sourire alors que dans sa poitrine, l'étau de l'angoisse se desserrait légèrement. Elle lui était reconnaissante de son aveu. D'avoir accepté, malgré sa peur pour elle, qu'elle soit à ses côtés à cet instant. La cérémonie avait été célébrée la veille, selon le rite sorcier. Tiberius, au comble de l'émotion, avait reçu leurs vœux, ainsi que son titre lui en donnait le pouvoir, devant les portraits de ses ancêtres, avec pour seuls témoins Vitellius Stoke pour Severus et Remus Lupin pour Hermione.

Soudain, un éclair illumina le jour déclinant, l'arrachant à son songe éveillé. Un énorme loup argenté venait d'apparaître au milieu d'eux. Ils avaient convenu que Remus leur enverrait son Patronus depuis Godric's Hollow, lorsqu'il serait avéré que Voldemort avait mordu à l'hameçon. Ainsi, le Loup Garou avait réussi sa mission, et l'attaque venait de commencer.

C'était à eux de jouer.

Malgré ses protestations initiales, Hermione s'était laissée convaincre de rester sur l'îlot, laissant Severus et Tiberius s'occuper des Horcruxes et du Feudeymon. Il fallait que quelqu'un puisse témoigner en cas de problème, et elle était la seule des trois à ne pas être initiée au sort. L'angoisse qu'elle avait un instant réussi à juguler lui serrait à nouveau les tripes alors qu'elle observait les deux hommes se rematérialiser sur le seuil de la caverne, minuscules silhouettes à peine discernables sur l'obscurité de l'entrée du tunnel qui s'ouvrait derrière eux.

 **...**

—Lumos maxima ! Lança Tiberius pendant que son petit-fils faisait apparaître la barque engloutie.

Jusque-là, ils n'avaient pas accompli autre chose que ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait lors de leur visite précédente, lorsqu'ils étaient venus reconnaître les lieux. A partir de maintenant, ils entraient dans l'inconnu. Sans un mot, les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main et un long regard. Ils avaient pleinement conscience que ce moment pouvait fort bien être un adieu. Severus monta dans la barque, qui s'éloigna docilement du bord, en direction de l'îlot qui émergeait au centre de l'étang. Il mettait toute sa volonté à garder ses yeux fixés sur son but, et à surtout ne pas regarder la surface des flots, sous laquelle se distinguaient nettement les formes cadavériques qui flottaient entre deux eaux, sur le dos, leurs yeux grands ouverts, guettant la moindre erreur dans le rituel instauré par Voldemort, pour se jeter sur leur proie.

Une fois qu'il eut accosté et tiré la barque au sec, Severus regarda autour de lui. Tout était exactement tel que dans le souvenir de Kreattur. Le rocher, tel un autel sacrificiel, la vasque contenant le philtre… il avait l'antidote sur lui, et un court instant, il fut tenté de s'en servir pour vérifier ce que cachait le liquide couleur d'émeraude, dont il effleura la surface d'un doigt. Mais lorsque la coupe apparut, il se ressaisit, et, faisant un pas en arrière, tira de sa poche le coffret de cèdre contenant les autres Horcruxes, auxquels il rendit leur volume originel, avant de les disposer sur la table de pierre, autour de la vasque.

Aussitôt, les Horcruxes se mirent à luire d'une lueur vert sale, malsaine, comme s'ils sentaient qu'ils étaient enfin tous réunis. Ils semblaient être animés d'un frémissement, comme s'ils étaient attirés par la coupe et ce qu'elle contenait. Ils avaient longuement discuté, pesant le pour et le contre de prendre le risque de boire la potion afin de vérifier que le médaillon était bien là. En contemplant le phénomène, Severus n'avait plus aucun doute, et malgré la fascination morbide qui l'attirait vers la pierre, maintenant entièrement nimbée par le halo maléfique, il trouva la force de faire un pas en arrière, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que sa jambe heurte le bord de la barque, qu'il poussa dans l'eau avant d'en enjamber prestement le rebord. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, une main décharnée jaillit des flots, refermant ses griffes sur le bord de sa cape, qu'il s'empressa de dénouer, l'abandonnant à la créature immonde. Le tissu, en s'enfonçant dans l'eau sombre, semblait réveiller quelque chose dans les profondeurs, animant la surface étale de remous. Un remugle malsain se répandit dans l'air, mélange de vase et de chair en putréfaction. Des bribes de cours de Défense remontèrent à sa mémoire ' _'les Créatures de l'Ombre ne craignent rien plus que la lumière et le feu_ ''. D'une main tremblante, il saisit sa baguette et la leva haut vers le plafond de la grotte.

—Lumos solem ! Prononça-t-il d'une voix moins assurée qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Son sort venant s'ajouter à celui que son grand-père maintenait depuis qu'il avait quitté la rive, la caverne était maintenant illuminée comme en plein jour, lorsque le soleil est à son zénith. Affolés, les Inferi refluèrent précipitamment vers les profondeurs, créant un mini maëlstrom qui fit dangereusement tanguer et tourbillonner plusieurs fois le frêle esquif, manquant de peu de l'engloutir, avant que la surface ne redevienne unie, et que la barque ne reprenne sa progression vers la rive. Tétanisé par la terreur résiduelle, Severus mit un long moment avant de pouvoir saisir la main secourable que Tiberius lui tendait, pour l'aider à reprendre pied sur la terre ferme. Dès qu'il eut quitté la barque, celle-ci s'enfonça de nouveau sous les flots, alors que les deux hommes rejoignaient sans s'attarder, la frontière magique tracée par le mage noir, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible des horreurs qui hantaient le lac, cadavres ranimés dont rien ne pouvait venir à bout, que la mort de celui qui les avait créés… Et, espéraient-ils, le Feudeymon.

De son poste d'observation, Hermione perçut d'abord une lueur intense, semblable à un millier de flashes, jaillissant de l'intérieur de la caverne, qui éclaira la surface de la falaise comme en plein jour, immédiatement suivie d'un grondement sourd semblant émaner des entrailles de la terre, avant que les rochers qui surplombaient l'entrée de la grotte ne commencent à s'effondrer. Au cœur de cet enfer, ses yeux échouèrent à distinguer autre chose que des papillons de lumière, et c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne les vit, les silhouettes sombres qui se matérialisaient près d'elle. Il fallut un long moment avant que les deux hommes, qui s'étaient laissés tomber par terre, ne trouvent l'énergie de se relever. Assis à même les rochers, échevelés, en lambeaux, ils contemplaient d'un œil vide la falaise en train de s'effondrer. La jeune femme, un instant affolée par leur inertie, avait vite été rassurée de voir que leur état ne cachait aucune blessure grave. Leurs vêtements étaient en partie déchiquetés et une forte odeur de fumée en émanait. Du sang suintait de nombreuses lacérations, mais ils ne semblaient souffrir d'aucune brûlure. Ils avaient uni leur puissance magique pour lancer le Feudeymon et le Transplanage qui avait suivi immédiatement après afin d'éviter le retour de flamme, avait fini de les épuiser. La jeune femme métamorphosa plusieurs lambeaux d'étoffe, découpés dans sa propre cape, pour en faire des vêtements chauds qu'elle les aida à enfiler, et des couvertures qu'elle drapa sur leurs épaules, avant de leur faire avaler les potions régénérantes qu'ils avaient pris la précaution d'emporter, prévoyant à juste titre les effets de leurs actions.

Un long moment s'écoula, qu'aucune des trois personnes assises à même les rochers, étroitement serrées les unes contre les autres, n'aurait pu évaluer, avant que Severus ne se lève, bientôt imité par les deux autres.

—On se retrouve au cimetière.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence. Ils s'étaient rendus à Godric's Hollow quelques jours plus tôt, pour reconnaître les lieux, et s'étaient mis d'accord pour Transplaner dans l'endroit le moins susceptible d'être fréquenté à cette heure de la soirée, tant par les Moldus que les Mangemorts. Une seconde plus tard, l'ilot était redevenu désert alors que les derniers rochers arrachés à la falaise finissaient de sombrer dans les flots. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le bruit du vent et la rumeur des vagues s'écrasant contre les écueils.

Les dés étaient jetés.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	60. Le commencement

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, et les OC par contre, sont à moi.

 **Un immense MERCI à mes adorables revieweu(r)ses :** Constancelcd, Emilie09, Harry-Sterek-1968, Crazyfuriousgirl, Juliana, Lyrellys, Zeugma, Didi, Cididy, Daidaiiro, Miss-Gotthelf-Snape, Yodrey, Lupinette, Aventure, Steph Rogue, SlythenclOw, Math'L, et Alex

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

 **N/E** **:** Wow … 954 reviews sur cette fic ! J'arrive à peine à réaliser. Vous êtes formidables et je ne vous dirai jamais à quel point je vous aime !  
Allez, mobilisation générale pour atteindre les 1000 (ou plus) avant la fin (encore quelques chapitres, je ne sais pas combien, disons entre trois et six… environ, à moins que mes personnages ne fassent des leurs pour prolonger l'aventure, lol !)

Publication un peu plus tôt que prévu, la muse a mérité son salaire, ce mois-ci.^^

 **Enjoy &… (please!) ****Review !**

* * *

 **Le commencement…**

 **.**

Il faisait froid, la nuit était sombre et humide, et le silence n'était troublé que par le bruit de leurs pas rapides foulant le sol. Les rues étaient désertes, comme si les Moldus avaient senti quelque chose d'anormal dans l'air et interdit à leurs enfants de sortir, en cette nuit d'Halloween. Ou bien peut-être était-il très tard, et les enfants étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Toute notion du temps les avait quittés.

Le silence… c'était la chose qui la déstabilisait le plus. Le silence était intrigant, presque choquant. La bataille de Poudlard avait été un enfer de bruit et de sang. Les Créatures alliées de Voldemort, Inferi, Loups-garous et autres géants avaient fait un carnage parmi les défenseurs du château. Hermione frissonna en se remémorant la vision de Lavande Brown, le cou déchiqueté, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur absolue. Celle de Minerva McGonagall, effondrée sur un tas de décombres, sur le dos, mais dont le visage faisait si étrangement face au sol, ou de Sybil Trelawney, dérisoire marionnette colorée et désarticulée entre les mains d'un géant, et son hurlement stoppé net dans un horrible craquement, lorsqu'il avait soudain écarté les bras. Elle résista avec peine à la tentation de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, tant la sensation du sang poisseux du professeur Snape, dont elles avaient été couvertes la submergeait, à ce moment précis.

Le professeur Snape… Severus ! Pour se rassurer, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la mince silhouette qui courait à ses côtés. Le professeur Snape avait bouleversé son existence en l'envoyant dans le passé, Severus avait changé sa vie à jamais. Il y avait maintenant deux ans et demi qu'elle était arrivée dans cette époque, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux après ce soir ? Seraient-ils toujours vivants demain ? De quoi serait fait leur avenir s'ils s'en sortaient ?

Enfin, au détour d'une ruelle, ils aperçurent le cottage. En apparence, rien n'indiquait qu'une bataille était peut-être en train de se livrer ici. Les quelques vociférations et éclairs lumineux qui perçaient la nuit par intermittence auraient tout aussi bien pu provenir d'un poste de télévision au son poussé un peu trop fort. En approchant, cependant, les détails se firent plus précis. La grille du jardinet, devant la maison, était défoncée et gisait sur la pelouse. Un peu plus loin, au bout d'une courte allée de graviers, la porte d'entrée entrouverte pendait sur ses gonds à demi arrachés. Au milieu de la pelouse, était disposé un salon de jardin, et sur l'une des chaises, une ombre noire était avachie, les coudes posés sur la table et le front entre les mains. Le Mangemort avait enlevé son masque, qui reposait devant lui, et semblait le regarder dans les trous qui lui servaient d'yeux. Il leva la tête à leur arrivée, et la capuche de sa cape glissa, révélant une longue chevelure blonde.

—Lucius ! Souffla Severus.

L'interpellé ne fit pas un geste pour sortir sa baguette, se contentant de les regarder d'un air fatigué. Sachant que Tiberius était là pour le couvrir, Severus baissa la sienne, et s'approcha de lui.

—C'est l'avantage des batailles, personne ne sait au juste où sont les autres. Ironisa le Mangemort dans un rictus de dérision. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, il y a déjà un bon moment que j'ai compris ce que tu fais. Je ne te trahirai pas. Mais je ne peux pas me battre contre mes compagnons. Ce ne sont pas tous des dégénérés comme Bellatrix, et beaucoup regrettent autant leur choix que moi.

Tiberius fit un pas vers la table.

—Combien sont-ils là-dedans ?

—Une quinzaine de Mangemorts, sans compter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, et à peu-près autant de membres de l'Ordre, Dumbledore à leur tête. L'intérieur de la maison est beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne paraît de l'extérieur.

—Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas chez toi ?

—Parce que je suis un lâche ! Si les choses tournent à notre avantage… je dois protéger ma famille. Termina-t-il dans un souffle en laissant retomber sa tête dans ses mains, se désintéressant d'eux.

— _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas invité Walpurga cette année ?_

 _Le traditionnel repas de Samain, réunissait chaque année les familles Malfoy et Black, à l'exclusion de tous autres invités. C'était Narcissa, la plus attachée à maintenir les liens familiaux, qui avait institué ce petit rituel dès l'année de son mariage. D'année en année, les convives étaient moins nombreux. Ce soir-là, n'étaient présents que Cygnus Black, faisant office de patriarche, depuis la mort d'Abraxas Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et son époux, et le couple Malfoy. Druella, la mère de Narcissa et Bellatrix était décédée bien des années auparavant, des suites de son dernier accouchement, Orion, le père de Regulus avait, lui, succombé deux ans plus tôt à une crise cardiaque, et on n'avait plus de nouvelles de Regulus depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Quant à Sirius et Andromeda, ils avaient été exclus de leur parentèle bien des années auparavant. Leurs noms n'étaient plus jamais prononcés, et en ce qui les concernait, Andy n'avait jamais eu d'enfant._

— _Je l'ai fait, mais elle a décliné. Depuis la disparition de Regulus, elle refuse de quitter le Square Grimmaurd. Elle espère toujours qu'il va revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Elle se réfugie dans le passé. La dernière fois que je suis allée la voir, elle m'a assuré qu'Orion allait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre, et qu'ils se préparaient à partir en vacances en Allemagne, avec Regulus._

— _Elle peut toujours espérer. Regulus est mort !_

 _Lucius se tourna vers sa belle-sœur._

— _Comment le saurais-tu ? Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu !_

— _As-tu entendu le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étonner de son absence, aux dernières réunions ? Et à ta connaissance, quelqu'un a-t-il jamais survécu aux crochets de Nagini ? Sois réaliste, il se vidait de son sang lorsque nous avons quitté le manoir, et nous sommes les derniers à être partis. A mon avis, s'il ne l'a pas donné en pâture à son serpent en public, c'est par égard pour nous, mais il y a certainement longtemps qu'il doit être digéré, maintenant._

 _La disparition de Regulus restait un sujet tabou dans ce qui restait de la famille Black._

 _« Regulus a manifestement trahi, poursuivit Bellatrix, « il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !_

 _Narcissa considéra sa sœur d'un air horrifié._

— _Comment peux-tu dire ça, Bella, c'est notre cousin !_

— _Sirius aussi était notre cousin, et Andromeda notre sœur, et tout ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir tué de mes mains ces traîtres-à-leur-sang !_

 _Cygnus repoussa brusquement sa chaise, et se dirigea vers les portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc. Sans être lui-même Mangemort, il était de notoriété publique qu'il partageait leurs idéaux, mais Andromeda était sa fille aînée, et même s'il l'avait publiquement reniée, il n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort.  
Bella devenait de plus en plus extrémiste, et il s'était lassé d'essayer de la raisonner. L'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard, il ne la connaissait hélas que trop bien. Il l'avait vue dans les yeux de son père, et dans ceux de son beau-frère Orion. Il l'avait aussi vue dans ceux de Walpurga. Il soupira. Il n'était pas idiot, les mariages entre cousins finissaient invariablement par créer des tares génétiques, et les Black en étaient l'un des exemples les plus flagrants du monde magique britannique. Ils n'étaient tout simplement pas assez nombreux, et le taux de fécondité était de plus en plus faible chez les sorciers de sang pur. Comment faisaient les Moldus pour se multiplier à cette vitesse ? Une raison de plus de les haïr, et pourtant… Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais au moins, Andromeda avait échappé à cette malédiction, en épousant son Sang-de-bourbe, et il avait volontairement fermé les yeux sur les quelques mésalliances des Malfoy avec des Sang-mêlé, lorsqu'il avait accordé à Lucius la main de Narcissa._

— _Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse !_

— _Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de sérieuse, et je n'hésiterai certainement pas à le faire, maintenant, avec n'importe quel traître-à-son-sang, famille ou pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécie pas les convictions trop tièdes, poursuivit-elle en jetant un coup-d'œil à Lucius, « où ceux qui le suivent uniquement par opportunisme._

— _Qu'insinue-tu par-là Bellatrix ?_

— _Rien qui ne soit la vérité, mon cher beau-frère. Et si tu veux un conseil avisé, tu aurais tout intérêt à te reprendre. Depuis quelques temps, tu as un peu trop tendance à te relâcher. Tu as de la chance d'être doué en politique, que ta belle petite gueule plaise au public, et d'occuper un poste aussi bien placé au ministère. Mais lorsqu'il sera tombé, ce qui ne saurait tarder, tu seras beaucoup moins utile…_

— _Tu parles de mon époux là, Bella, du père de mon fils... de ton filleul !_

— _Et après ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passe avant toute considération familiale, Cissy. Tu devrais te mettre ça dans la tête rapidement, si tu veux que ta famille reste en vie le plus longtemps possible._

La dispute entre les deux sœurs n'avait pas eu le temps de dégénérer. Lucius, Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient soudain ressenti la brûlure de l'Appel, et la discussion s'était arrêtée là.  
Dès le début de l'affrontement, il s'était discrètement éclipsé. Il ne voulait pas trahir ses compagnons, mais il ne voulait plus, non plus, de cette lutte fratricide et stérile. La paternité, et peut-être aussi un peu Severus et Harmony, lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Son ambition ne valait tout simplement pas la vie de sa famille. Il était bel et bien pris au piège entre sa toute nouvelle étincelle de conscience, encore hésitante, et son instinct de conservation qui lui conseillait de ne rien faire tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quel côté le vent allait tourner. Parce qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une bataille décisive. Il l'avait compris dès qu'il avait vu Severus, Hermione et Tiberius entrer dans le jardin. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, ces trois-là ne se seraient jamais dévoilés ainsi, après avoir pris autant de précautions, et surtout autant de risques, pour passer pour de bons serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus était un Serpentard, après tout, et il avait trop donné de sa personne pour se trahir pour rien.

 **…**

Sans plus se préoccuper de Lucius, Tiberius s'approcha prudemment de la porte, suivi par ses deux compagnons. Maintenant qu'ils la voyaient de plus près, ils pouvaient se rendre compte qu'elle avait été soufflée par un sortilège explosif qui avait aussi défoncé une partie du mur d'en face. Sous les gravats, au milieu de l'entrée, gisait un corps, vraisemblablement victime de l'explosion. Le visage, à moitié arraché, était surmonté d'une masse de cheveux roux. Pendant un instant, Hermione pensa à ses amis, mais il ne pouvait s'agir d'un Weasley. Malgré ses blessures, l'homme semblait trop jeune pour être Arthur, elle réalisa soudain qu'il devait s'agir de l'un des deux jeunes frères de Molly. Soudain, Tiberius leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un bouclier scintillant autour d'eux, juste à temps pour dévier l'éclair rouge qui fonçait sur eux. Le sort perdu alla finir sa course contre un mur, et ils franchirent enfin le seuil de la grande pièce qui donnait sur l'entrée.

Lucius avait eu raison, vue de l'extérieurs, la maison ressemblait à un cottage, mais à l'intérieur, elle avait les proportions d'un manoir. La pièce où ils venaient de pénétrer avait la dimension de la salle de réception dans laquelle Tiberius avait reçu pour la première fois son petit-fils et Hermione. La trentaine de personnes qui étaient en train de s'y écharper y tenait à l'aise, et les combattants étaient loin de se gêner les uns les autres. Personne ne les avait encore remarqués. Là, Fol 'œil tenait tête à deux Mangemorts, d'un autre côté, Lily, Remus et Potter, dos à dos, se battaient méthodiquement, tachant de protéger de leur mieux Sirius, effondré par terre, serrant contre lui le corps inerte d'une jeune femme. Les sorts fusaient de partout, le jumeau survivant rendait impardonnable pour impardonnable, une expression de rage et de désespoir plaquée sur le visage.

Le rire de Bellatrix, à peine moins dément que dans sa mémoire, s'éleva soudain, ravivant les souvenirs d'Hermione, tandis qu'elle chantonnait presque l'Avada Kedavra qui fila droit sur un Arthur Weasley à la jeunesse déconcertante, qui se jeta de justesse sur le côté pour l'éviter. Un homme tomba avec un cri bizarrement interrompu. Il hoquetait, se griffant le cou et la poitrine, cherchant un air qui n'atteignait déjà plus ses poumons desséchés. Son corps arqué retomba lourdement sur le sol. Une mousse rosâtre sortait de sa bouche grande ouverte sur un dernier effort pour respirer, et il expira dans une ultime convulsion. La femme qui s'était battue à ses côtés poussa un rugissement de lionne blessée. Laissant tomber sa baguette au sol, elle se jeta sur son assassin. Avant que celui-ci ait pu ajuster la sienne, elle lui planta les ongles des deux mains dans les yeux. L'homme hurla, arrachant son masque en repoussant la femme. Deux ruisseaux de sang coulaient de ses yeux crevés, sur ses joues. « Rosier ! » murmura Severus, se souvenant de sa conversation avec son grand-père. Pulmosiccum… tel père, tel fils.

« Alice ! » A l'abri du bouclier que le jeune homme venait de déployer autour d'elle, Minerva McGonagall réussit à attraper les poignets de la femme qui hurlait toujours, et à la pousser vers une porte, derrière laquelle elles disparurent.

Progressant le long du mur, à l'abri d'un sortilège de Desillusion, ils n'avaient encore été remarqués par aucun des belligérants. Bellatrix vint à bout du deuxième jumeau Prewett avec un grognement de satisfaction presque sensuel, et derrière elle, ils aperçurent enfin Dumbledore et Voldemort, engagés dans un duel méthodique, dont aucun ne semblait devoir prendre le dessus. Dans un angle sombre de la pièce, l'ombre sembla prendre vie dans un sifflement rageux. Les humains ne les avaient pas encore repérés, mais Elle avait d'autres sens que les humains !

Severus fut le premier à se rendre compte du danger, mais le Stupefix qu'il lança contre le monstre n'eut pas plus d'effet sur lui qu'un chatouillis. Tout juste s'il recula un peu, se tapissant de nouveau dans l'ombre. Par contre, il eut l'effet de le faire remarque par Bellatrix.

—Snape ! Sale vermisseau impur ! Fils de Sang-de-bourbe ! Traître ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le Maître disait autant de bien de toi. J'étais sûre qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. Qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un Sang-mêlé !

—Vraiment ? Tiberius s'était avancé d'un pas, se plaçant à la gauche de Severus. « Il me semble pourtant que tu as juré allégeance à l'un d'entre eux !

—Comment oses-tu ? Qui que tu sois, tu vas payer cette insinuation outrageante de ta vie !

—Oh je n'insinue rien dont je ne sois absolument certain ! N'est-ce pas Tom ?

Voldemort pivota sur ses talons, et Tiberius ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'avoir la vie sauve. Dumbledore vint aussitôt se placer à son côté.

—Heureux de vous revoir, Tiberius, même si j'aurais préféré que ce fut en d'autres circonstances.

—Prince ! cracha Voldemort. Que fait un Sang-pur de ta lignée au milieu de cette engeance ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il leva sa baguette, la dirigeant droit vers Severus. « Bien sûr ! J'aurais dû remarquer plus tôt la ressemblance. Mais tu devrais savoir que lorsqu'une branche d'un arbre est pourrie, il faut la couper, et non essayer de la récupérer. Ava…

« Expelliarmus ! » Rugit Hermione. Sa chance fut de n'avoir pas été remarquée plus tôt. La baguette du mage noir échappa à ses doigts, mais il la rattrapa de justesse au moment où elle amorçait son envol vers la jeune femme.

—Et voilà la lionne en chaleur… jamais bien loin de son mâle. Occupe-toi d'elle, Bella !

Le Doloris de Bellatrix vint s'écraser sur un bouclier parfait. Mais au bout d'un moment, Hermione dut se rendre à l'évidence : malgré l'entrainement dispensé par Tiberius et Severus, elle était encore loin d'être au niveau de la sorcière. Bientôt, elle serait débordée.

Voldemort et Dumbledore avaient repris leur duel. Tiberius s'était rué vers son petit-fils au moment où Nagini, décidant de contrattaquer, avait jailli des ténèbres. Se jetant contre Severus, il avait réussi à l'écarter de la trajectoire du serpent. Les crochets mortels se plantèrent dans son bras droit. Severus roula sur le sol et se releva aussitôt, baguette au poing, alors que Nagini reculait afin de prendre un nouvel élan pour frapper une seconde fois… « Sectumsempra ! » Hurla-t-il ! Le sort jaillit avec une violence telle, que la tête du serpent s'envola, pour atterrir un bon mètre plus loin. Le jeune homme se précipita vers son grand-père, sans un regard à sa victime.

—Monsieur ! Haleta-t-il en fouillant dans ses poches. Mais Tiberius, le prenant de vitesse, avalait déjà le contenu du flacon qu'il venait de tirer des siennes.

—Ça ira, va aider Harmony.

—Videz celle-ci sur la plaie, insista Severus en lui tendant sa propre fiole d'anti-venin, désormais inutile.

Le hurlement d'Hermione le fit bondir sur ses pieds.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


	61. de la fin

**Disclaimer :** Comme tout le monde le sait, « Harry Potter » et ses personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling (merci à elle de nous les prêter). Cette histoire, et les OC par contre, sont à moi.

 **Un immense MERCI à mes adorables revieweu(r)ses** pour vos commentaires, bien sûr, qui sont mon rayon de soleil, mais aussi pour votre indulgence et votre patience. Et je vous l'ai dit en mp, mais encore une fois pardon pour n'avoir pas répondu à vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je suis actuellement dans une spirale de m…. entre boulot et autres choses. Donc, **Harry-Sterek-1968, ivae, AlouetteL, Jasmineetaladin, LycorisSnape, Emilie09, Wendy Craipeau, Miss-Gotthelf-Snape, Didi, Zeugma, Crazyfuriousgirl, Math'L, Constancelcd, Daidaiiro, Steph Rogue, Juliana, SlythenclOw, darkcorbeau, Lupinette, Lyrellys, Alex, et Emma… I LOVE YOU !**

A tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte, et à tous les lecteurs anonymes, **merci** à vous aussi… mais pensez qu'une petite review, en plus, serait énormément appréciée, à la fois par l'auteur… et par sa muse ! )

* * *

… **de la fin**

 **.**

—Chante, petit oiseau, chante, et danse sous ma baguette. Ton amant au Sang-de-bourbe subira bientôt le même sort. Hermione se tordait sous le Doloris. La douleur était encore pire que dans son souvenir. Des éclairs aveuglants dansaient devant ses paupières. Un spasme plus fort que les autres fit rebondir son crâne contre le sol et elle sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience. « Ah non ! Je commençais juste à m'amuser siffla Bellatrix.

—Tu veux t'amuser ?

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour dresser un bouclier sur lequel vint s'écraser le Stupefix de Severus. Une lueur meurtrière luisait dans le regard du jeune sorcier. Elle s'aperçut très vite qu'elle ne viendrait pas à bout de cet adversaire-là, aussi aisément que de la jeune fille.

Elle commençait à faiblir, reculant pas à pas, lorsqu'elle perçut une présence familière à ses côtés. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur un sourire carnassier. Rodolphus Lestrange était un duelliste redoutable, affronter ces deux-là séparément était déjà difficile.  
Ensemble…  
Severus sentit le vent tourner, et lorsque Bellatrix lança un sort qui fit jaillir un jet de dagues aux lames effilées de sa baguette, il réagit avec un quart de seconde de retard. Il fut projeté en arrière lorsque trois d'entre-elles s'enfoncèrent dans sa poitrine. Il entendit littéralement le frottement des lames contre ses os, un millième de seconde avant que la douleur fulgurante n'atteigne son cerveau.  
La douleur… Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant chanceler. L'effort accompli pour tenter de retrouver son équilibre, sans succès, lui arracha un grognement, autant de rage que de souffrance. Il s'écroula lourdement au sol. Sa chute fut ponctuée d'un gémissement lorsque son dos heurta le plancher un peu trop rudement, et sa baguette échappa à ses doigts. Il entendit encore, venant de très loin, le rire de Bellatrix, puis, l'espace d'un instant, tout devint noir. Il revint à lui presqu'immédiatement, clignant des paupières, ses yeux peinant à 'faire le point' sur la sorcière, qui se penchait au-dessus lui.

—Voyons un peu si tu chantes aussi bien que ton petit oiseau. Endoloris ! Il serra les dents, ne voulant pas lui donner le plaisir de l'entendre crier, mais la garce était créative, et lorsque les trois dagues se mirent à tourner sur elles-mêmes dans ses plaies, à s'enfoncer comme des vis, la douleur explosa. Irradia dans tout son corps déjà saturé. Il hurla d'une souffrance indicible. Un voile sombre commençait à s'étendre devant ses yeux Sa respiration se fit erratique, sa voix se fêla. Trop mal… il n'avait plus de souffle pour crier. Malgré lui, il sentait ses paupières s'alourdir…. ' _Ne pas… fermer les yeux… ne pas…'_. Le monde devenait flou, les bruits de plus en plus lointains, confus. Froid. Si froid... ' _Ne pas…_ ' L'obscurité l'engloutit.

Tiberius, malgré son bras droit inutilisable, s'était précipité, mais il s'était heurté à Rodolphus et, obligé de tenir sa baguette de la main gauche, peinait à contenir les sorts offensifs de l'autre sorcier. Hermione papillonna des yeux, reprenant lentement conscience. Le cri de Severus, brusquement interrompu sur un râle d'agonie, finit de lui éclaircir l'esprit. Elle tâtonna autour d'elle, cherchant sa baguette. Elle allait refermer ses doigts dessus, lorsqu'elle s'envola à un bon mètre d'elle, dans un jet d'étincelles. « Le petit oiseau s'est enfin réveillé ! Chantonna la folle. « Pas assez vite pour dire adieu à ton petit ami, ma belle. Dommage, ça aurait été si romantique ! Mais rassure-toi, tu vas très bientôt le rejoindre. Avad…

—Avada Kedavra !

Hébétée, Hermione regarda sans comprendre le corps de Bellatrix s'effondrer, comme au ralenti, dévoilant à ses yeux l'homme qui avait jeté le maléfice.

 **…**

Il était tombé. Son dos et son crâne n'avaient pu se tromper sur cela. Plus exactement, son corps était tombé. Mais lui, dans le même temps, avait pris la direction opposée, s'élevant vers le plafond. Il se souvenait très exactement de la douleur sans nom des lames se retournant dans ses plaies, et de la chaleur du sang, qui sourdait de ses blessures, et imbibait ses vêtements... Du crissement des os dans lesquels elles étaient fichées. Une dans son épaule gauche, une autre qui avait dû atteindre une côte, quant à la troisième… la troisième ne l'avait pas tué immédiatement, elle devait donc s'être arrêtée quelques millimètres avant d'avoir atteint son cœur. Son cœur dont chaque battement, ironie suprême, était maintenant susceptible de causer sa mort… ou bien était-ce déjà fait ? La réputation du Felix Felicis était extrêmement surfaite, fut la seule pensée, incongrue s'il en fut, qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là.

La sensation était étrange. Il flottait près du plafond, libéré de toute pesanteur, et ne ressentant plus aucune souffrance. Il n'avait plus de corps, mais il avait tout de même l'impression d'habiter une forme confuse, à la densité impalpable mais toutefois bien réelle. Un peu moins dense qu'un Patronus, et apparemment totalement invisible. Pas un fantôme, donc. Une… une âme ?

Son regard -même s'il n'avait plus d'enveloppe corporelle et donc plus d'yeux, il fallait bien pouvoir qualifier la chose avec des mots- Son regard revint se poser sur ladite enveloppe, qui gisait sur le sol, aussi vivante en apparence qu'une momie égyptienne. Lorsqu'il entendit Bellatrix amorcer les première syllabes du sort de mort qu'elle réservait à Hermione, il se précipita sans plus réfléchir vers elle pour tenter de dévier son bras, voire s'interposer, et… passa tout simplement au travers de la sorcière brune. Lorsque, dans un effort de volonté, il réussit à s'arrêter, ce fut pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un visage bien connu. Il était trop tard pour éviter l'Avada Kedavra dont l'homme prononçait déjà la dernière syllabe, mais l'éclair vert le traversa sans aucun dommage, pour atteindre Bellatrix Lestrange dans le dos. Sa situation présentait donc quelques avantages…

—Snape !

La voix, reconnaissable entre toutes, le tira de ses considérations philosophiques. Potter le voyait donc ? contrairement aux autres, qui n'avaient pas semblé s'étonner de ses récents exploits ? Non, réalisa-t-il soudain, Potter était là, à côté de lui. Il aurait pensé qu'il aurait tiré plus de satisfaction à savoir que son tourmenteur était mort. Parce que lui, l'était très clairement, mort… et s'il était mort, alors logiquement, Potter l'était aussi ! Il ne le voyait pas, mais il pouvait sentir sa présence, comme si ses sens s'étaient affutés, comme s'ils étaient passés à un niveau supérieur de perception. Dans cette… comment l'appeler… dimension ? Il n'avait plus besoin de voir, d'entendre, où de toucher, il… _ressentait_. Et s'était aussi clair… Non, c'était bien plus clair, que s'il avait toujours disposé de ses anciennes facultés.

« Non poursuivit Potter. « Non, tu n'es pas mort. Du moins pas encore. Tu peux y retourner.

—Comment sais-tu ce que je… et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'pas encore' ? On est mort, ou on ne l'est pas !

—Oh rassure-toi, je ne suis pas subitement devenu Legilimens, mais c'est un des petits avantages qu'i être… ici.

—Où de toute évidence, nous nous trouvons exactement dans la même situation !

—Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Sev.

—Li… Lily ? Que… qu'est-ce que tu f… où sommes-nous ?

—Les limbes ! Répondit la jeune femme. « Tout le monde y passe, mais la plupart ne s'y arrêtent pas, n'ont même pas conscience de les traverser. James avait quelque chose d'important à te dire, c'est pourquoi nous sommes là. Toi, tu es simplement égaré, et il faut que tu repartes. Tu ne peux pas laisser Harmony comme ça.

—Mais toi… tu…

—Moi… _James et moi_ , faisons partie de ceux qui doivent traverser le voile.

—Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? Tu dis que je ne suis qu'égaré, peut-être…

—Lorsqu'on doit passer de l'autre côté, reprit Potter, « on… il s'interrompit un instant, comme s'il cherchait les mots pour expliquer une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas encore bien lui-même. « …on le sait, c'est tout ! Et toi, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui a ce genre de certitude.

—Comment…

—Nous, nous sommes _vraiment_ morts. Personne ne peut survivre à un sort de mort. Et franchement, en ce qui me concerne, c'est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux.

—James !

—Je… j'ai essayé de te le cacher, mais la malédiction se faisait de plus en plus pénible à supporter, ces derniers temps. J'avais même envisagé… il laissa mourir sa phrase sur une pause aussi inconfortable pour les uns que pour les autres. « Je suis désolé, Lily.

—Pourquoi es-tu ici ? L'interrompit Severus d'une voix désespérée, en s'adressant à la jeune femme. « Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Lily ! Tout ce que j'ai… j'espérais tellement…

—James te l'a dit, nous sommes…

—Non ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée chez toi, ce soir ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec ton fils ?

—Harry… et sa voix reflétait tant d'amour et de tristesse… « C'est pour lui que je suis venue. Pour qu'il puisse grandir dans un monde enfin en paix.

—Grandir orphelin ?

—Je… il a… Sirius et Alice s'en sont sortis, il aura son parrain et sa marraine. Je suis sûre que lorsqu'il aura l'âge de… il comprendra. Oui, il comprendra ! Et tu dois le comprendre aussi, Sev ! Je sais ce que… Harmony m'a raconté… pour toi ! Et je sais maintenant que c'est en grande partie à cause de moi, que tu as failli devenir… Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant de mal sans le vouloir. Mais si au départ tu as réussi à te reprendre, et que as fait ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce n'est plus tout à fait vrai, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et au passage, à propos de rester à la maison… je te signale que tu n'as pas pu l'empêcher d'être là non plus. Et qu'elle ait ou pas un enfant n'y aurait rien changé ! Je me trompe ?

—Je…

—Nous devons y aller, reprit James. « Snape, ce que je voulais te dire, tout à l'heure… je… je te demande pard…

—Inutile de t'écorcher la… quoi que ce soit qui te serve de bouche. Le coupa Severus. « Je suis passé à autre chose. Tu peux… partir tranquille.

—Tu dois y retourner, maintenant, reprit la voix, de plus en plus lointaine, de Lily. « Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pense à ceux qui t'aiment, et qui comptent, pour toi. Regarde-les. Regarde Harmony… ils sont dévastés. Ils ne songent même plus à se protéger. Tu n'as pas encore entendu l'Appel du Voile. Tu dois lutter, et trouver le chemin du retour. Pour eux ! Et aussi peut-être un peu… pour moi. Mon fils aura besoin que quelqu'un lui parle de sa mère, un jour, et qui pourrait mieux le faire que toi, mon plus vieil ami ? Adieu, Sev !

 **…**

Hermione était effondrée sur son corps. Tiberius, à genoux près d'elle, laissait librement ses larmes inonder son visage tout en pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine, en psalmodiant des Enervate à l'efficacité contestable. Il avait bien pensé à pratiquer un massage cardiaque moldu, mais avait renoncé en apercevant la dague fichée si près de son cœur. Seul un Medicomage pourrait peut-être l'extraire sans dommage. En voyant son petit-fils s'écrouler, il avait été submergé par la rage, et Rodolphus avait reçu en plein cœur un Stupefix tellement puissant que l'organe s'était arrêté de battre dans l'instant. Il s'était écroulé pratiquement en même temps que sa femme, sous les yeux d'un Rabastan tétanisé, que menaçait maintenant la baguette ferme de Lucius, qui avait finalement choisi son camp. Le jeune sorcier laissa tomber la sienne au sol, sans chercher à résister au Mangemort repenti, qui se contenta de lui envoyer un Incarcerem. Abandonnant le jeune homme proprement saucissonné sur le sol, il se précipita vers Severus, Hermione et Tiberius, tout en déployant devant eux un bouclier bleuté.

La salle était jonchée de corps. Les gémissements de ceux qui n'étaient que blessés s'élevaient dans tous les coins. La plupart des Mangemorts survivants Transplanaient les uns après les autres, abandonnant le champ de bataille. Seuls quelques irréductibles continuaient à se battre. Un simple coup d'œil au combat des chefs suffisait à expliquer beaucoup de choses. Voldemort était très nettement en difficulté, bien qu'il continuât à fanfaronner.

—Tu ne peux rien contre moi, vieil homme, tu ne peux pas me tuer. Personne ne le peut !

—Oh je ne serais pas aussi sûr de cela à ta place, Tom. Répondit Dumbledore avec un bref regard vers le groupe qui entourait le corps de Severus. Ceci-dit, que tu aies tort ou raison, rien ne m'empêche d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tout compte fait, je crois que je préfèrerais encore te livrer aux Détraqueurs. Qu'en dis-tu ? Imagine ton corps vivant, mais privé d'âme, dans l'impossibilité de récupérer ton précieux trésor. Le corps doit mourir, pour que les Horcruxes soient libérés, je me trompe ?

Une lueur mauvaise passa dans le regard du mage noir à la mention des Horcruxes. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu découvrir son secret ? Slughorn avait-il parlé ? Il règlerait plus tard ses comptes avec son ancien directeur de Maison. Il leva sa baguette.

—Avada Kedavra !

Il resta un instant interdit lorsque le bouclier de Dumbledore arrêta la malédiction. _Rien_ n'arrêtait un sort de mort, et le vieux sorcier avait employé un bouclier ordinaire ! Il considéra avec stupéfaction le bâton d'if sculpté couleur d'ivoire, qu'il tenait à la main.

—Tu oublies que tu as été désarmé, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et même si tu as récupéré ta baguette, elle a peut-être déjà prêté allégeance à une autre personne… Une personne qui elle, ne désire pas ma mort ! Expelliarmus !

Dumbledore se saisit au vol de la baguette de Voldemort, avec toute l'adresse de l'Attrapeur qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse. « C'est fini, Tom. Rends-toi.

—Jamais ! Même si tu me livres aux Détraqueurs, mon corps finira bien par mourir, un jour où l'autre, et ce jour-là... Il tendit une main vers le sol. « Accio ! La baguette de Bellatrix, abandonnée près du corps de sa maîtresse, vola jusqu'à sa main tendue.

—Bien ! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Conclut Dumbledore d'une voix fatiguée.

L'affrontement fut bref. Visiblement à bout de patience, le vieux mage envoya rouler son adversaire au sol dans un déferlement de magie brute. Quel qu'ait été le sort informulé employé, il eut raison de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore resta un moment immobile, à contempler le corps de son ennemi, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la vie. « Je suis désolé, Tom, mais finalement, peut-être cela vaut-il mieux ainsi. Murmura-t-il en secouant sa main gauche, frottant ses doigts les uns contre les autres, comme pour se débarrasser d'une démangeaison importune.

Les combats s'étaient arrêtés au moment où le mage noir avait rendu son dernier soupir. Les quelques Mangemorts encore présents étaient morts, ou prisonniers. En voyant leur maître tomber, le dernier carré de ses fidèles avaient Transplané à leur tour. Ceux-là, les partisans de la première heure, étaient ceux qui avaient commis le plus d'exactions, ils savaient que le sort qui les attendait serait pour la plupart le Baiser des Détraqueurs.

—Remus ! Appela le vieux mage en se dirigeant, après un coup d'œil circulaire au champ de bataille, vers le petit groupe que Lucius protégeait toujours de son bouclier. « Prévenez Ste Mangouste qu'ils peuvent envoyer les secours, et dites à Poppy de venir en urgence ! Minerva, Maugrey, commencez à donner les premiers soins aux blessés ! Il s'agenouilla de l'autre côté du jeune sorcier, et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide, avant d'unir ses efforts à ceux de Tiberius.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/***


End file.
